


Deception

by Dainonico, SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom!Xeno, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Developing Relationship, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Disney World & Disneyland, Drunk Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, High School, Horny Teenagers, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Plan, Prom, Public Sex, Rich - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, TKS, TKSRoleplayCollab, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, TheKingdomofShipping, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, top!Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 218,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: Stanley Synder planned a complete scheme along with his group of friends; to be Xeno's boyfriend and try to take advantage of the situation by living a comfortable lifestyle in a large mansion, have everything at his fingertips, plan the theft of an exorbitant amount of money and enjoy the company of his new boyfriend.But Stanley doesn't know that maybe he'll ended up enjoying Xeno's company, more than he intended to.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 148
Kudos: 124





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Welcome to this extremely long first chapter!! This is an RP that SewerWitch and my are currently working on!! So wait for a wild rollercoaster ride along us!!!

The bell had rung a good half hour before Stanley finally walked through one of the back entrances of his high school. Only a few school staff could be found in the hallways, many of them only murmurs in their classrooms, but the few that did look Stanley's way quickly looked away. No one was going to bother him right now, not a single one of them would even call out with concern, not with his lip bleeding as much as it was. His sleeve was only doing so much good in sopping it up.  
  
Every adult that looked his way quickly pretended not to see him, but that was normal with these things. It was for the better, actually, seeing as Stan had no time or patience to deal with people trying to butt their heads into his business. He found his way to the nearest bathroom, first kicking open the few stalls inside to see if he was alone before leaning over one of the sinks, pulling his sleeve from his face. A good busted lip - the bruising had already begun, reaching up to his cheekbone. Stanley let out a sigh, knowing full well it would be hard to think of an excuse for such a fresh injury. He should have known better than to get smart with his words that morning, but honestly, who the hell is that drunk before noon? The yelling and crude insults were a constant since Stanley was a kid - the fighting was a new development, ever since Stanley learned how to throw insults back. It wasn't a big deal, though. Stanley ran the water over his coat sleeve, the stream turning red as it ran down the drain.

Once it ran clearer he began to touch it to his swollen lip, wincing only a bit as he wiped the dried blood from his chin and jawline. He could probably tell everyone he got in a scuff with some random guy on the street, talk it up a bit to make it look like the fight ended in his favor. They'd probably know he was lying, but at least they'd stop looking at him like he needed help.

Stanley sighed at himself in the mirror - he had definitely looked better, but at least there was no more dried blood. The clock above the bathroom door was broken - it had been for months, crushed when one of Stanley's crew decided it would be funny to throw things around. Stanley instead fished out his phone from his coat pocket, the screen lighting up with the time.

First period would be over within the next half hour, and Stanley was already late. Going into class now would mean having the entire class look his way, and risk the teacher berating him. Instead, he could just join everyone else in second period, like nothing happened. No one would question him - half the school was terrified of him.

In his other pocket, Stanley found his pack of cigarettes, obtained from the local smoke shop for a few special favors. He shook one out, removing the cigarette with his teeth, walking now to the nearby window. This bathroom was one of the few with a window that actually opened nicely, making it the usual hang out for kids sneaking away for a quick smoke. It also meant that it was a place people got busted quite commonly, but Stanley figured he would be found that early in the morning. He lit up the cigarette, eyes closed as he breathed deep, his mind immediately calming as he did. Stanley didn't understand a single bit of the science behind it, all he knew was that this taste and the warmth was one of the few things that could level his mind.

Time passed quickly, Stanley staying by the window so that no one would clue into the smell too quickly, flicking through conversations on his phone. One of his crew was asking if he was skipping the school day, curious on if something cool was happening. A few others were talking about a party happening that weekend, and the plans to obtain alcohol. The occasional student would come into the bathroom, Stanley flashing them a quick glance that read 'don't talk to me', and they would always hurriedly finish their business, too afraid to lock eyes with Stanley again.

* * *

Xeno always sat on his desk ten minutes before every class started, it was at the front row and near the door, so he always looked with boredom how everyone of his classmates were slowly entering and how the quiet classroom was becoming full with chatter and murmurs, but when the bell rang and he didn’t saw him, Xeno got concerned. They weren’t friends, in fact, Xeno didn’t even had friends, but beside his rude nature Stanley was one of the few people that really listened to what he had to say; it was tough being the smartest one in every single class, bullies picked on him, classmates snored and yawn whenever he wanted to explain a certain topic and mostly he was usually overlooked by the vast majority, almost everyone ignored his presence.

Stanley sat on the last row’s corner near the window, the guy never pay attention as he kept his gaze staring at the teachers parking lot, but every time Xeno stood up and talk during class, he noticed how those eyes that sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit were deeply staring at him, and every time he couldn’t avoid feeling shivers down his spine. Stanley’s eyes were as beautiful as a set of grey and blue clouds, threatened with floods and fury while inside his pupils a dilated passion was peeking out, and even though they didn’t talked, Xeno felt like the blonde really noticed his presence, but by not seeing him inside the classroom, he felt strangely lonely and abandoned.

As classed progressed Xeno continue taking notes, he knew the topic as the back of his hand, but still he felt the urge to write down everything the teacher said; chemistry class was one of his favorites. **The carbonyl group is ubiquitous in biological compounds; it is found in carbohydrates, fats, proteins, nucleic acids, hormones and even vitamins, in every organic compound critical to living systems.**

“Hey Xeno.” He turned his head to the right to see the owner of that voice, it was Luna, a popular blonde girl that never even gave him the time of the day.

“Yes?” he asked nervously.

“Let me copy your notes.” She said while popping her gum.

Xeno felt nervous, he didn’t like sharing his notes, they were his precious information to fully understand science and was uncomfortable by the thought of someone else putting their hands on them. “I’m sorry, I don’t lend my notes.” He answered while setting his sight on the teacher.

“It’s not a question.” Luna said while narrowing her eyes

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

“Gosh, you’re so annoying.” She took the gum out of her mouth and placed it on one of Xeno’s white hair locks. “No wonder nobody talks to you.” Luna rolled her eyes and turned to speak to her classmate on the desk beside her, completely ignoring the guy who was now sickened by having someone else’s saliva on his hair.

Xeno felt terrible, embarrassed and ashamed, he quickly put his things inside his bag and left the classroom; he wasn’t going to tolerate staying the last 20 minutes with chewing gum on his hair.

As he walked to the nearest bathroom, he felt like wanting to cry, even though he tried to keep to himself, his classmates always looked for any reason to disturb and annoy him; silvery tears were peeking from the corner of his eyes and as he opened the bathroom door, Xeno smell smoke in the air and saw those beautiful eyes that reflected a calm sea.

A lot of people in this school were easy to deal with. Stanley's immediate friend circle were loud and obnoxious, the lot of them having infamy around the school and small town as the sorts of teens to avoid. Stanley was far from the only one with a track record of getting into fights, and their connections made getting alcohol and cigarettes, if not other things, really damn easy. Most everyone else kept their distance or treated Stanley with an air of timid kindness that basically said 'please don't beat me up' to him. Stanley took a bit of pride in that - school was one of the few places where he felt like no one could throw him off his guard. Come in, pretend to pay attention, pay some kid to do his homework (most of them would do it simply because he asked _nicely_ with a very dangerous smile), and then stay out until the sun went down. Rinse and repeat. Easy.

His friends were talking about a party soon - that was enough to get excited about. But there was one kid - one person Stanley could never find it in himself to bully or beat down. And of course, as Stanley was trying to relax with his cigarette and find some peace and calm before next period, that very person had to walk into the bathroom. Stanley's immediate glare, one prepared to scare anyone coming into the room into staying silent, couldn't help but soften when his eyes locked with ones that were reddening with tears.

 _Damn it_. Xeno was far from Stanley's friend, despite knowing each other since early elementary school. In fact, Xeno was constantly the target of everyone in school that could ever muster up a bully mindset.

He was easy to tease, even other nerds and geeks in the school found Xeno to be odd, and Stanley's group of friends were never giving the guy a break. But, Xeno was almost _too_ easy of a target. Bullying him felt like bullying a defenseless toddler. Not even fun, just sad. Stanley usually stayed silent when his friends would laugh and make snide comments about the guy.

The fact that he was entering the room with red eyes, tears shining at the corners of his eyes, could only mean that he was the target of something mean. Stanley flicked his cigarette into the closest sink, bringing it back to his lips as he looked back to Xeno, eyes turning dark again. He had no intentions on making this guy's day worse, but he also had no intention on talking either and he hoped that his stare would say that much.

Xeno swallowed hard and tried to wiped quickly the tears that wanted to run down his face, his cheeks turned a cute pink tone as he felt ashamed of Stanley glaring at him in that pathetic condition; he approached the nearest sink and turn the water tab, the sound of the running water echoed across the bathroom and Xeno deeply sighed while leaning his head closer in order to wet his hair and hardened the nasty chewing gum. The albino felt bad when he noticed Stanley’s eyes change from a calming sea to angry clouds, maybe he was also desperate of his null presence and he couldn't avoid thinking that those shinning glares that Xeno believed were for him, were only a part of his mind.

He closed the water tab and with nausea he tried to remove the chewing gum from his hair, it was already hard as rock, but now came the painful part of plucking a few hair strings; Xeno tried hard to grab the gum between his fingers but he couldn’t muster the courage, it was so disgusting, so revolting and so nauseating that he wanted to cry. Maybe if he had some scissors he could chop off those locks, not really caring if his hairstyle became uneven; he held himself with both arms against the sink and as he saw his defeated reflection in the mirror he whispered. “I can’t do it…”

Gum. It was gum he was trying to dig out of his hair. Stanley couldn't help the deep sigh that left him, his eyes rolling. The culprit was most likely Luna. She was always smacking away at gum and had the habit of sticking it onto people's clothing when they ticked her off. Stanley was pretty sure she sat next to Xeno during his morning class. Odds were, Xeno didn't do a damn thing to deserve it, probably too timid to ever start of a conversation with a cute (and quite feisty) girl.

Stanley watched silently as Xeno tried to wash the gum from his hair, not getting very far. Wasn't there some trick to it? Oil, peanut-butter, something like that. An urge built in Stanley's chest, wanting to tease Xeno just a bit, playfully. Maybe it would be fun, brighten his day a bit. Playful teasing was far from bullying, right?

"Aren't you the one always going off about chemicals and shit," Stanley asked, the question not really needing an answer, Stanley knowing full well that Xeno was the top in nearly every class he attended. "Shouldn't you be able to handle some gum?"

Xeno was startled to hear Stanley’s voice, if he remembered correctly this was the first time they were exchanging words. “I know how to remove it; the cold water reduces its stickiness by hardening the gum and in theory being easily to detach from my hair.” His cheeks were slowly turning from pink to red as he was embarrassed that their first conversation revolved around being bullied. “It’s easier to remove with peanut butter, since its oily substance with hydrophobic properties reduced the gum’s sticky nature.” Xeno sighed. “But I didn’t want to run to the school cafeteria with gum on my hair and this bathroom was the closer place where I could hide.” He turned to face Stanley, black orbs as eyes shining desperately. “I’m grossed out by touching it, can you remove it? It’s already hardened.”

God, listening to this guy was something else. Stanley could barely understand half the things coming out of his mouth, though he gathered the gist of it. No wonder he was bullied relentlessly. If Stanley wasn't sure it'd ruin his representation around the school, he'd tell Luna to maybe back off, it wasn't cool to pick on such a helpless animal. But that would be social suicide, he'd never be able to show his face around his friends again. Xeno's eyes turned to Stanley then, dark and begging for help.

Stanley couldn't help the quick sneer that grabbed at his face, eyebrows furrowing at Xeno's innocent expression. Something about Xeno's face always made him look way younger than he was, which never really helped the guy. Stanley was far from in the mood to deal with this stuff, debating just leaving this guy and letting him pick at the gum for the next few minutes. But that damn stare, so desperate and needing just one person to help out... Stanley sighed, eyes closing as he crushed his cigarette on the windowsill, flicking it out the window for the janitor to find later. "You're that bent outta shape about some gum?" he asked, knowing full well how hard it is to get gum off of anything.

He walked to Xeno, hand digging into a pocket, landing on an item that would definitely get him expelled if a teacher saw it. The good news would be that if anyone walked in, they wouldn't think he was actually being nice. He pulled out the pocket knife, wrist flicking as the blade was sent out. His height towered over Xeno in that moment, lips growing into a smirk. This still counted as playful teasing, right? "I don't feel like standing here and carefully picking it out, so you'll have to live with losing some of your hair."

Xeno nodded and in a blink of an eye his heart was pounding hard against his chest as Stanley had approached him so suddenly with a pocket knife on his hand. “I can lose some of my hair, just don’t cut it too much.” He said while intensely glaring at his companion’s face. “I don’t want to look weirder than I am.”

He shivered a bit when feeling Stanley so closed to his body, his hand was already strangled in a lock of white hair, and sighed, was he really crushing on a bad guy like a high school girl?

He sure had a reputation of messing around and getting himself into trouble on a daily basis, but there was something about Stanley that always captivated Xeno, he could feel letting himself get lost in those deep blue eyes, his doll like face was abnormally beautiful and then he noticed a rough busted lip, deep red and extremely swollen up. “What happened to your lip?” Xeno asked while unknowingly reaching his hand to touch it. “Does it hurt?

The flinch Xeno gave was enough of a reward for doing all of this, the movement causing Stanley's smirk to grow. He let the knife twirl a bit, enjoying the way Xeno's eyes watched him. This was fun. Stanley took the wad of Xeno's hair, the gum hard between his fingers. He was lucky that Luna didn't shove it up near his scalp, or else this haircut was going to be the new talk of the school, which was probably the last thing this guy needed. Hair fell away as Stanley began to slide his pocket knife across the silvery strands, falling back into Xeno's face, Stanley focused enough that he almost didn't register the hand outstretching his way.

It was instinct that caused Stanley to hit Xeno's hand away, his scowl deep down at the shorter boy, "do you want to lose a finger along with your hair?" he said with a hiss. What was the point of asking?! The whole town knew. Xeno wasn't dumb enough to not know, though Stanley presumed he was the sort to try and avoid rumors. Then again, everyone also knew that Xeno was the only child of some of the wealthiest people in town - maybe he was just too good to worry about the drama of the lower class.

Xeno got scared by the sudden smack of his hand, it left a light bruised on the top. “Of course not, I was just worried about your lip.” He felt really dumb, for bothering him with his useless problems, for crossing a line that he already knew existed between them and for believing that after this quick exchange of words they could lead a friendly relationship.

Stanley’s blue eyes were narrowed and Xeno felt an intense heartache within his soul, it was better to get used to the fact the no one beside the teachers wanted something to do with him as people said he was too weird for enjoying science, too small for his age, and too insignificant to take him into account. The science laboratory was the only place in school where he felt truly safe from the world, but sure he constantly thought it was a lonely life, specially after returning home and noticing his parents were once again at a business trip; so it really hurt to know that the only guy he thought cared about him, was annoyed by his existence. “I-I’m sorry.” He muttered while lowing his dark gaze. “Thank you for your help, I’ll leave you alone.”

"Oh my god," it came as soon as Xeno started pouting, Stanley tugging a bit at the bit of Xeno's hair he still held. "This is why people pick on you, you know. You can't even stand up for yourself." He sighed then, bringing his knife back up to the gum-wadded hair, sliding it against a few more strands. "I'm almost done, just stay still."

That was the main reason Stanley could never stomach bullying Xeno. He just took it with his head down and acted like it was his fault in the first place for existing.

Stanley couldn't even call Xeno annoying or pathetic without the boy probably nodding in agreement with the insults. He resembled a scared, shaking chihuahua in a way, way too small to ever be intimidating. Real chihuahuas though were quite vicious and vocal, something Xeno definitely didn't have. Stanley gave a sigh as he finished with the last strand, the gum finally loose from Xeno's hair. "It's not a huge deal," he started, unsure why he was bothering to even explain the ordeal to Xeno. Maybe it was to make his pitiful little pout go away. "My dad's a piece of shit, and I talked back a little too much this morning. Really though, it's fine," he said it now with a sick grin, "he didn't come out of it unscathed, either."

Xeno whined a little by the sudden tugging of his hair and felt strange by Stanley’s scolding, but he knew the blonde was right, he was used to people calling him names and bother him tirelessly; they were within inches apart from each other that it was impossible to avoid the blue sight and the albino’s cheeks were shyly spreading with a deep blush, trying to remained as immoveable as possible.

Was he blushing...? He was totally blushing. How touch starved was this kid? Stanley gave the slightest lip to his bottom lip, the wound there causing a sharp and cold taste of copper. He wanted to tease him on that, too, maybe poke the gum into his cheek a bit and ask him what was so wrong with a bit of mouth-germs. Obviously, he had never had anything close to a kiss.

But Xeno was moving away before Stanley could tease further, poking at his hair in the mirror. Stanley gave a small spin to his blade before pocketing it. It was only sinking in then that he did Xeno a favor - especially by not taking the chance to give him a real fucked up haircut. He could use that to his advantage, probably. Maybe get him to do his chemistry homework for a bit

“I can’t even notice that you cut it.” Xeno knew Stanley used to get in all sorts of gang troubles, but always thought that the hits and bruises were from other’s guys, not from his father. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He truly was, but also deep inside, his heart continue dancing as the blonde was sharing some personal information with him. “If you hit your dad back, won’t you have any problem with going back home?” Xeno didn’t knew if that was the case, but after reading some books about abusive households for his psychology class, he knew it was common for the abusive parents to throw his kids out of the house.

Stanley gave a shrug then to Xeno's queries. "Again, it's not a big deal. I’ll stay out until dark; he'll be passed out already, and tomorrow it'll just repeat." A sigh came from him now, eyes closing as he ran a hand through his hair. The difference was, this time, Stanley fought back. There was a low chance of him being welcomed back home without any big repercussions. But even that wasn't too much to be bothered over, "if I can't go back home, I'll couch surf for a few weeks before things calm down."

Xeno felt sorry for him after hearing that, but deep down he didn’t knew what was worst, his eternal loneliness in every place he step foot in or having a dysfunctional family that may or may not let their son back again, and then a sudden thought crossed his mind, it was spontaneous, wild and maybe utterly stupid, but he couldn’t stop his lips from moving and saying those words out loud. “What if…what if you stayed at my place?”

His eyes were strangely shining, so black and deep like a bottomless well, hoping to not embarrassed himself by the sudden question; since long Xeno had already found out that it was not good to be alone all the time, and maybe this was the perfect opportunity to help someone in need and to made a new friend along the way. “My place’s big and I have some spare bedrooms.” Gosh, he really sounded pathetic by offering inn to the toughest boy in school, while they were inside a bathroom after he helped him removed chewing gum from his silvery hair.

Those two black pits, usually looking so sunken and tired, actually looked alive for once. It took Stanley back for a split second, his guard slipping. If someone had walked in at that moment, seeing the excited and lively face from Xeno and the split second of shock from Stanley, they would have thought their conversation was pretty suspicious.

  
Stanley could feel his eyebrow twitching high at the mention of staying at Xeno's place. Sure, it was huge. Hell, Xeno's house (or, more correctly, his parent's house) was the closest thing this shitty town had to a mansion. Everyone knew his parents were some rich folk who thought the idea of building a multi-million dollar home in some small ass country town was a good idea. It was probably yet another reason no one let Xeno into their friend circles - he had been an outsider from day one. But Xeno had to have known, right? Stanley staying with him would be the end of his good representation around the school. Not to mention the eyes Xeno were giving to Stanley right before this wild suggestion - those sad eyes full of pity.

That's all this was, in the end. Xeno, on some rich-boy high horse, handing out donations to the poor. "I _don't_ need your _charity_ ," Stanley hissed out, his hand out reaching to grab at the front of Xeno's shirt, easily able to slide the small boy into one of the bathroom stall doors, pushing Xeno up against it.

Xeno gasped when Stanley lifted him and slammed his weak body against the bathroom stall, it hurt his body, his pride and his self-esteem; some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word or action. He was one of the smartest guys in the whole high school, how he couldn’t think that offering his help to the blonde would result in this assault? There was a pain within his heart as he thought he could survive the rest of the school year by feeling Stanley’s blue eyes over him, he really thought for all those years that the blonde was interested in him, that he cared for him and that Xeno only needed to gain some courage to approach him, but that mirage was disappearing right before his dark eyes.

It was far from rough, but Stanley was losing his ability to avoid straight up bullying the kid. He, at least, wouldn't beat him up. He looked too frail to handle something like that. "In fact, this entire conversation didn't happen. If you tell anyone we talked, or that I helped you, I'll be sure you get something a lot worse than some chewing gum". Stanley still had the chewing gum wad in his fingers, pressing it into Xeno's cheek, only then letting go of Xeno's shirt.

“Sorry I offered my help.” He said while looking away, he couldn’t take seeing those angry clouds. “I understand, this conversation didn’t happen.” When Stanley let go of his shirt, he quickly wiped the remains of the chewing gum of his cheek and bolted to the door, his heart was pounding against his chest and a new seat of tears were threatening to come out; he didn’t feel good at all, so he would skip the next period and tried to relax himself at the school library.

Shit, he was crying again. Didn't he help this guy in the first place because he came into the bathroom crying? And now Xeno was fleeing the bathroom, tears welling up again. Stanley gave a gruff sigh - whatever, at least the guy learned to not try and step into Stanley's business anymore. Though, the chances of trying to get Xeno to do his chemistry homework was probably a bust now.

He began to grit his teeth, fishing out another cigarette - he had only intended to smoke one before second period, but this whole ordeal was pissing him off. It's one thing for a teacher or even the school nurse or counselor trying to poke their nose into his business, but that guy?! How low on the totem pole do you have to be to accept help from Xeno?

The door was opening again, the sound from the hallway signaling that classes must have gotten out, murmuring and sounds of footsteps entering the bathroom. Stanley was ready with his glare, not in the mood to talk to anyone else that wanted to make his morning more weird, but quickly gave a sigh when he saw Mozu enter the bathroom. Thank god - an actual friend.

"There you are," Mozu grinned, letting the door shut behind him. Stanley gave a shrug, lighting the cigarette, holding out the pack of cigarettes, already knowing that Mozu would ask for one. "That Xeno kid totally busted outta the bathroom crying," Mozu said then, sure enough taking the pack of cigarettes, "did you do that?"

Stanley gave a scoff - of course someone saw. At least it was Mozu. "The guy pissed me off," he said, leaning back against the wall where the window was. "Didn't beat him up or anything."

"He probably has paper bones, anyway," Mozu gave a laugh while lighting his own cigarette now, pocketing the lighter, "what did he do to piss you off? Figured he'd be too scared to even approach you."

"Heh, you'd think," Stanley blew his smoke up, arms crossing and watching the spirals of smoke get caught in the small breeze from the window. He told Xeno not to say a word about their conversation, but that was largely because Stanley didn't want everyone thinking he was the soft sort of person who would help out a guy like Xeno. But, if the story came from Stanley, his word would largely outweigh anything Xeno could say. He could let off some steam, and him and his friends could laugh about the whole ordeal.

"I'll tell you at lunch," he said then, flicking the ash of his cigarette right onto the bathroom floor, "that way we can _graciously_ thank Luna for starting all of this."

* * *

Their little gang wasn't large, but it always loomed dangerously during lunch, the lot of them gathering in their usual spot outside. It was a hot day, so a lot of the students took to eating their lunches outside in the courtyard, but no one ever ventured near the more secluded area that Stanley's group called theirs, tucked behind buildings and properly hidden from prying eyes.

"So you have something exciting for us?" Mozu started then once everyone had come together.

Stanley gave a laugh, though it dripped with exhaustion, "I don't know about exciting," he said with a shrug, glancing his way towards Luna, "it's all because you thought it was clever to stick gum in that guy's hair."

Luna rolled her eyes after looking at herself in her pocket mirror, always double checking if she looked anything less than perfect. “He deserved it.” She pouted. “I nicely asked if he could lend me his notes, but he rudely said no.” She shrugged her shoulders while unpacking a new chewing gum stick. “How did you know? What did he do? Did he rat me out?!” She almost screamed, how dare Xeno tried to get her in trouble? It wasn’t like someone was going to believe him, but the simple fact the he was going to speak ill of her made her blood boil, even after she gave him the privilege of speaking to him in the first place.

Xeno was so weird, it never crossed her mind to really interact with him in the first place, but she was failing chemistry class and desperately needed his notes as he always wrote down everything.

Stanley gave a loud laugh to Luna's panic, feeling a lot more at ease around his usual group of friends. "I mean, he didn't even drop your name, but it's obvious it was you." He didn't even need to drop the facts about helping cut the gum out... that could stay a secret, between him and Xeno, and Xeno was probably too spooked at this point to ever say a thing about it.

Hyoga was with his back against the stone wall, face mask on his neck as he was exhaling the white smoke from the cigarette. “What do you do to him, Stan?” He glared at the blonde. “You are the first to tell us no to bully him.” He chuckled while sucking the cigarette and inhaling the mouthful of smoke.

"I never said to not pick on him," Stanley shot Hyoga a narrow-eyed stare. "Just that straight up bulling him is boring as hell. It's like beating up an old man, no one is going to think you're cool for that." He gave another laugh then, gesturing to Magma, the biggest out of their entire friend group, "imagine if this guy tried to get rough with him, a single push would probably break every bone in his body."

Magma only gave a small gruff noise at the thought. He was the only one of the males there that wasn't partaking in smoking, always having refused the offer from the others. "Why are we spending our lunch time talking about what to do and what not to do to that little weirdo?"

"Right, right, sorry," Stanley waved his hand, quickly delving into his story, making sure to leave out the parts of cutting the gum from Xeno's hair, but definitely leaving in the parts where Xeno looked to him so softly, like they were friends or something.

Mozu stared at Stanley with furrowed brows, a grin growing on his lips, "he asked you to stay at his house...?! What, are you going to bring some cute pajamas, have a little slumber party?" He laughed while flicking at his cigarette, "Man, you should have taken him up on the offer! As soon as he fell asleep, you could have stolen a shitload of fancy stuff from his house."

Stanley rolled his eyes at the idea, "yeah, sure, I'll steal all the silver utensils and his parent’s jewelry boxes or some shit, and then what? It'd be obvious it was me." He sighed deeply before taking in another inhale from his cigarette, holding his chin in his hand, "I scared him off afterwards. Told him to mind his own business. That was enough to get him to cry, I guess."

“Huh?” Luna was teasingly glaring at Stanley and just after he pop her bubble gum said. “And why did he invite you over? Did he pity you for your busted lip?” She loudly snickered at him while poking his cheek as she knew he hated it. “Did he notice you’re just white trash? Man, what I’ve paid to see that.” She eagerly clapped, self-absorbed in her mockery. “Xeno took pity of you!”

Damn. Luna caught onto that, Stanley glaring deep at her laughter. "Yeah yeah," he mumbled out, "get it all out, soooo funny." It would be worse if Stanley had talked about cutting out the gum, so he was at least thankful for keeping that bit to himself. "He's just some nosy weirdo. I don't need some half-hearted pity from a rich kid who doesn't know a damn thing about me."

Every one of them had a though upbringing, drunken parents, cheating parents, missing parents, but Stanley was the one that had it rougher as his dad used him as his personal punching bag for every minor mistake or just for the fun of it. Luna didn’t care to tease his friend in that way, it was in her natural way, if she wasn’t mean towards the others, if she didn’t protect herself, everyone would pick on her instead of Xeno.

“You could accept the offer.” Hyoga said, puffing a circle of smoke near his friend’s face. “It’s not like you have a place to stay.”

Stanley waved away the smoke from his face, throwing his glare now to Hyoga. This wasn't a 'pick on Stanley' lunch time, it was supposed to be a 'let’s laugh at this Xeno guy for having the audacity to even suggest it' lunch time. But Hyoga was right - going back home today wasn't the best idea, even if his dad was probably passed out by the time he'd get there, he'd have to wake up at some point.

“Oh yes, you can’t crash at my place any longer.” Luna said while taking out her pink lipstick and perfectly outlined her lips without using the mirror. “Mom says you ate like a thousand army and she don’t have the enough money to support you.”

“If he so desperately wants to be your friend.” Hyoga was glaring directly at Stanley’s blue eyes while smirking. “Let him and take advantage of that.” Hyoga knew Stanley was smart, but he didn’t think straight while being mad and there was nothing more dangerous than someone calm, clear and angry, so the best thing was to try and convinced him, after all, if Stanley started being friends with Xeno, it could be beneficial for the entire group.

He looked to all of them, wordlessly asking if he was able to stay at their place, all of them slowly shaking their heads. "Shit," he said beneath his breath, scraping his cigarette across the side of the building to put it out, carelessly letting it drop to the ground with the rest of their cigarette butts. "You're supposed to laugh with me and agree that this is all bullshit, not try and encourage me to actually take the guys offer."

Mozu gave a tilt to his head now, "actually, I think Hyoga may be on to something. I mean, he obviously has a crush on you, you could totally use that to gain his trust!"

"Wait-" Stanley's entire body froze, looking upward, "what?" His mind shot back to cutting out that gum, the way Xeno's cheeks grew pink, the way his eyes lit up at Stanley just talking back to him. "You're fucking kidding..."

"He's always staring at you, dude," Mozu began to snicker, "guess you never noticed... also guess people never brought it up out of fear of you lashing out," he laughed louder now, Stanley glaring darkly to his friend, feeling like this conversation somehow switched back to 'pick on Stanley time'.

“Of course that dork has a big crush on you.” Luna said, she continued popping the gum. “You’ll have to go find him and apologize for making him cry.” She laughed harder and her faced changed into a strange vision of relaxed joy, she was loving seeing Stanley’s shock face.

Hyoga remained silent for a few minutes, hearing the incessantly babbling of his friends. “You sure can make him your friend, but Xeno will only help you until a certain point.” He was lighting a new cigarette. “But…” And he said this while intensely glaring into the deep ocean eyes with a steady serious face as if they were talking about important businesses. “If you turn him into your lover, then I'm sure he’ll give you the world.”

Luna’s eyes shined brightly at the suggestion. “Oh wow Stanley! You’ll have the honor of popping Xeno’s cherry!” She screamed, just being around Stanley for the lunch hour was the best thing that happen on her day, teasing him was enough to send her own worries far away.

Stanley glowered at Luna, wishing he still had his cigarette butt in his fingers to flick at her. "If you find it so amusing, maybe _you_ should be the one to do this?" Such a feat would be impossible, though - Xeno seemed to have the courage to talk to Stanley, but just the sight of Luna was usually enough to send Xeno away with his tail between his legs. A low groan left him again - a lover? _Xeno?_ He could kiss his terrifying status around school goodbye! He'd be put on the same level as Xeno, which only meant he'd have to work ten times as hard to upkeep his good (or, technically _bad_ ) rep. But he couldn't deny that Hyoga and the others were on to something. "So, what. Lure him into being my-" boyfriend? He couldn't even say it. "My _lover_. And then what? Steal from his house...?" No, stealing items wasn't the way. There was no way they could sell stolen items around here without being caught, and Stanley would still be a prime suspect. So then what? "Money?" He pondered it out loud, still lost in thought.

If Xeno became entirely smitten with him, Stanley could probably buy just about anything. He could 'misplace' a credit card or two, Hyoga and the others could deal with worrying about getting the money off. Stanley could act unwise to it all. Blame it on Xeno perhaps dropping a credit card at the store. "For how long, though?" he asked then, unsure if this should be a month long venture, or something that would take up the rest of his school year... or even longer. "Just get some quick cash? A couple grand?" How much money did rich folk keep on credit cards, anyway...? If it was a big enough sum, he wouldn't even have to worry about staying at Xeno's place, he could leave this shitty town entirely...

"Shit," he softly let out, "I really am going to have to apologize, huh."

“That depends on what you want to get out of it.” Hyoga said while leaning forward, exhaling smoke circle after circle. “You want a quick buck? Date him a month. You want to steal money from his credit card without him noticing? Date him for the rest of the school year.” Then he remained eerie quiet and arched an eyebrow. “You want your entire life to be resolve? Date him until he signs over some house, property or even his dad’s company's paperwork.”

“It won’t be easy, Stanley.” Luna said while poking his ribs. “But we can help you along the way.” She cupped his own face with both hands. “After all, I’m well known as a love expert.” Luna could easily check everyone’s background and gave great tips to try and make some dumb girls to fall head over heals with her guy friends.

“You’ll just need an insurance.” Hyoga was flicking his cigarette on the bare ground, not caring in making a mess along his friends. “Take some photo of him in a compromise position, a complete nude, he giving you a blowjob...” He scoffed. “Even one photo of your cock inside his hole would work, just avoid your face.”

“Yes, that’ll work in case he notices the scheme.” Luna crossed her legs and bit the end of her gum before stretching it out of her mouth and curling it in her index finger.

“If he wants to stop you from taking the money, just threaten him with posting his photo in every platform.” Hyoga patted Stanley’s back. “You better hurry the fuck up to look for him and ask for forgiveness.” He chuckled. “The bell is going to ring at any time soon.”

Stanley looked at all of his friends with his jaw slightly agape. "There's no way..." he began, trying to think of scenario where Xeno would trust him enough to actually sign away things like houses or even shares in a company. But, then again, Xeno didn't have a single friend, let alone anything close to a lover. It would be so easy to get him addicted to a touch he's never had.

There's a chance it would take a long while to get Xeno into a situation compromising enough to take some good blackmail photos, but in the meantime he could have a nice place to stay in, endless food, and... well, a slipping status in school, but maybe it would be a fun challenge.

The idea of walking through the hallways with his arm around Xeno's shoulders seemed amusing, flipping off anyone who dared to question him. Hell, maybe it would make Stanley even more intimidating, claiming such a small doll for his own pleasure.

"All right," he nodded slowly, but with a deep breath he began to nod faster. He could do this. He could leave the scheming to Mozu and Hyoga, the two of them were always the best for stuff like that. Luna definitely knew some tricks on how to get someone totally enraptured and begging for attention. All Stanley needed to do was play it cool. Stanley checked the time on his phone - there was only about fifteen minutes of lunch left, and he didn't even know where Xeno was to begin with. He stood with a deep breath, like he was building up some courage to do all this. A fake lover, all in it for the money. This was like some teen romance movie, or a soap opera. "Ill text you all later, let you know how it went. If we're lucky, I won’t be going home tonight.”

He walked from his friends now, giving them all a wave, knowing full well they would be snickering about this among themselves for the rest of lunch. It only took a quick glance around the courtyard to know that Xeno wasn't there - he never was.

In fact, Stanley had no idea where the guy spent his lunch breaks. But he had an idea, in the place that Stanley rarely ventured, but whenever he did, he always saw Xeno sitting in a far back table, his nose in a book.

* * *

Xeno didn’t move from his spot at the library, he was at a desk near the window and even though it was lunch time, he wasn’t feeling hungry at all, too immersed in book about the universe and how not? After all, there wasn’t no enjoyment like reading and the world was quiet in there, no one to bother him, no one to approach him; it was like a small piece of heaven for his aching lonely soul.

Xeno was at his third book during the lunch period, he always had been a fast reader, maybe he’d even had read a third of all the library’s books, but he was death sure he wasn’t going to read them all by not being interested in romance novels.

Almost every book looked interesting to him and he always wanted something to read, to feed his mind and to revolve around a different world; books helped him not to feel so alone, and specially on this day he needed to eat away every possible word. Stanley was the only student on the entire high school that didn’t bullied him, until now; so, his heart was aching, his shoulders were shivering and he tried to maintain a serious face by devouring the books.

He really needed to run back at his soul empty home and lay some minutes over his bed, maybe watched a boring movie and sat at the lonely table while a maid brought his dinner. Normally feeling alone didn’t hurt as much, but today his heart was missing pieces.

**The world is quiet when you read a book.**

The library - quiet as usual, even more now since most of the students were out at lunch. Stanley walked inside it, the librarian glancing over and shooting him a quick and confused stare before looking away. Stanley only ever came here when it was mandatory, so seeing him here now must have been quite the sight. He shrugged it off, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he quickly glanced around the room, stomach giving a small flip at the sight of Xeno. This was it - how the hell was he nervous? It was just putting on a show and trying to give a believable apology.

Xeno didn't even notice him, nose deep in a book, but it wasn't as if Stanley was trying to make himself known. It was easy to see that the boy was troubled, eyebrows furrowed as he read, the bags under his eyes still pink. Damn. He really did cry over this... At first, Stanley didn't find a big deal, Xeno _did_ stick his nose where it didn't belong. But if the others were right, and he had a crush, well, Stanley must have done more damage than he realized. Which meant this apology was ten times as frustrating.

He gave a sigh to himself, not loud enough to irritate the librarian, and pulled out the seat across from Xeno. Not caring about the noise he made, fully intent on catching Xeno's attention, he flopped down into the seat, elbows falling onto the table, chin held in his palm. He should have figured out what he was going to say before sitting, the first thing coming from his mouth being "the hell are you reading?". Not exactly the best way to start an apology...

Xeno startled and hold his book tighter, he didn’t expect to see Stanley sitting right across from him. “Quantum Chemistry.” He shyly answered while looking down at his book; the albino was getting really nervous and didn’t understood why the blonde was showing a slight interest in his reading material, in fact he was pretty sure this was the first time he saw Stanley sitting at the library.

A soft panic was growing beneath his skin and he was hopelessly waiting for the feeling to faded away, Xeno was breathing really slow, letting the multiple thoughts conquer his brain, was Stanley here to mock him more? Was he still angry at him for offering his help? He deeply sighed before whispering a question. “Are you here to finish the job that you started at the bathroom?” Xeno’s hands were shaking. “You still want to punch me, right”

"-What!? No-" Shit, Stanley really did scare this guy, didn't he. He let out a gruff sigh, a hand running through his hair. Xeno didn't have zero confidence - his confidence was in the negatives. Stanley was surprised more people didn't throw punches at Xeno, he was practically _begging_ for it.

They were going to have to work on boosting this guy's ego a bit if Stanley was going to be able to tolerate being around him. "Look," he started, hoping that his voice was calm. They didn't have too long to discuss this before the bell rang. "You caught me in a bad mood earlier, and I said some pretty extreme things." They weren't that extreme. Stanley could have done much, much worse. Getting some gum poked into his cheek was tame in comparison to what he could have done, or what he would have done if the person wasn't as fragile looking.

"I uh..." He scratched at his cheek, unable to look into Xeno's dark eyes staring back at him. "I wanted to apologize. Seeing you run off like that actually made me feel bad, for once..." Was that good enough...? It was possible. If Stanley had enough time to work in staying at Xeno's place, that was the big question. If he snuck it into the conversation too loosely, Xeno could probably tell that Stanley was more desperate for a safe roof rather than making a friend. Though, if his friends were right about Xeno's little crush, maybe knowing that wouldn't matter.

Xeno looked up from his book and double blinked after hearing Stanley’s apology, was this for real? He ran his fingers across the whole book before closing it up, his dark orbs were now staring deep into the calm water; Xeno felt hurt, and he couldn’t avoid crying a little while by the aching of his broken heart. Seeing Stanley like that, sitting in front of him and giving an apology, that Xeno hoped, was sincere felt overwhelming, he didn’t know what to say or how to act, the albino was trying to hold himself together, his eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears; he sighed deeply as he was hoping the view from the window could help him feel better. “That’s ok.” He answered without wanting to face the blonde. “I know we don’t get along and that I was nosy.” He sighed again. “I understand why you got mad.” Xeno tried to form a small smile with the corner of his mouth while holding his chin with his right hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t bother you again.”

Stanley's first instinct was to tease Xeno for his shitty self-esteem. He had a way of talking that let him constantly insult himself before other people even could. Then again, Stanley had said some pretty rude stuff, so it was understandable that Xeno wasn't opening right up and trying to befriend him or anything. An idea popped into Stanley's head, then. It was perfect.

For once, Xeno's shitty attitude towards himself would come in handy. "See, that's your problem, didn't I tell you that earlier? It's like you're begging to be bullied," Stanley gave a sigh, pulling himself back - this wasn't about insulting him more. "I... uh, I came here to make a deal, you see." He looked to Xeno now, only then really taking in the intensity of this plan. _Trick him, make him love you, fuck him_ , that last one wasn't bothering Stanley as much as he thought it would. But he was looking into the dark eyes of a boy who didn't even realize what he was in store for. Would he be a prude? Or would he melt at his touch? They always say that the most quiet ones are the kinkiest in bed... Stanley quickly cleared his throat, imagination getting the best of him. Now was _not_ the time to be wondering what sort of lay Xeno would be.

"Your self-esteem is fucking horrible. I'll coach you on becoming more confident in yourself, and I can guarantee people will stop bullying you all the time". Stanley could also threaten some people to lay off, for added measure. "And in return... you offer up that guest room again." He took out his phone, waving it a bit, "Got a lengthy text basically saying I'm not allowed back home, unless it's to grab my shit." That last part was a total lie, he hadn't gotten a text from his dad at all, but Xeno didn't have to know that.

Xeno turned to face the blonde, what was he babbling all about? Now he wanted to make a deal? Xeno sure was smarter than the average person, but he truly wasn’t understanding the strange mood swings of Stanley.

He smiled softly at the proposition. “I’ll sure loved to people stop bullying me, I don’t care much that they don’t talk to me…” He shrugged his shoulders. “I just want them to leave me alone, at least for a day.” Xeno wasn’t sure if he could trust Stanley right away, that day had started as a mountain of emotions, first he was excited for the blonde helping him out and the next second he felt extremely bad for being almost beaten by him, and now the blonde was eagerly offering his help in exchange of the guest room he got so mad before.

The bell rang and Xeno collected the books, hugging them tightly against his chest. “I thought you didn’t need my charity.” He surely was surprised for gaining the courage to talk to him like that, the albino tried to smirk, but he knew his lips looked strange. “Let me think about it, even though I want people to stop bullying me, I can’t stop thinking now that you need more the favor than me.” Xeno swallowed hard his saliva as he was feeling his throat getting dryer by the second. “Meet me at the front of the school by the end of the day.” He started walking towards the library’s exist. “If I’m still interested in your offer, I’ll let you come home with me.” And with that he almost bolted towards the door, before he could regret his sudden decision.

Stanley couldn't help but gawk at Xeno. It was a bit forced, and his attempt at a smirk looked more like a crooked grin, but this guy actually... talked back to him? Used his previous words and shoved them right back at him...? That was a bold move, even if Xeno stumbled his way through it. Xeno even left before Stanley could get a word in edgewise, leaving him there as everyone else slowly filed out of the library.

He turned in his seat to watch him go, mouth slightly agape, soon giving a small laugh. This was totally a done deal - there was no way Xeno could say no to him... right? Okay there was a huge chance Xeno could still turn him down, seeing as Stanley had just pinned the guy to a bathroom stall earlier, and also at some point threatened to cut off a finger, but that was purely a jest.

Stanley never actually planned to hurt him, at least physically. But Xeno also seemed like the sort that was eager to help, why else would he have jumped so suddenly at the idea to invite Stanley to stay with him in the first place...? The librarian was soon rushing Stanley out, and not wanting to risk detention and not be able to meet up with Xeno (a thought Stanley never thought he would ever have), he listened to the woman with a small wave to his hand. Once out in the hallway, he gave a quick text to the group chat between him and the others. 'not a done deal just yet, will update later' They were going to have to think of some sort of code words if this was really going to become a thing. Stanley didn't know enough about Xeno to determine if he was the type to go through someone's phone, but in the meantime he would update his current 4-digit password to a much longer one. He pocketed his phone for now, though, moving in between other students as he made his way to his next class.

* * *

During his last class hour Xeno felt confused and even though he was taking notes, he couldn’t erased the image of Stanley from his mind; yes, it was his idea to offered a roof over his head because he couldn’t stand the idea of knowing the blonde was in deep trouble with his father and that resulted in a nearly assault.

Xeno sighed as he thought that maybe Stanley was right, maybe his tactic of not messing with anyone and keeping quiet was the perfect magnet for everyone to bully him, but it had been like that since his parents moved to that town.

They were the richest family and his father hired and fired people as if they didn’t mattered, they were mere employees and he was a picky man, so when he met his classmates on elementary school, no one wanted to talk to him as he was the son of the evil man that _“fired daddy”_ and was the sole reason why several families went hungry. He didn’t know if something like that happened to Stanley’s family, but maybe not since he was the only one who used to not messed with him, until today.

Xeno kept thinking, it sure was a great opportunity to get to know how social circles worked and maybe even he and Stanley could become friends; his cheeks blushed immediately by the thought and he shook his head to get rid of the idea.

* * *

The group chat on Stanley's phone was a mix of his friends rooting him on, laughing at him for even going through with this, and a myriad of tips and tricks from all of them trying to coach Stanley on how to properly go through with this. He closed the chat though, shoving it into his coat pocket before slowly making his way towards the front of the school.

Despite all of this, despite knowing that going through with this plan was going to seriously change his status at the school, Stanley couldn't help but stall as he neared the front door of their high school. Others seeing him hanging out with Xeno was something he was going to have to get used to, but it didn't mean the idea of just walking up to him in front of everyone and saying 'hey, lets go to your place' wasn't somehow something worth stalling over. But he couldn't stall forever, his steps soon bringing him to the front door, following the lines of other students outside. The afternoon sun was blinding after being inside, but Stanley rose his hand to cover his eyes to begin scanning the area, unsure of Xeno was still inside or already outside.

Xeno was nowhere to be seen outside. Stanley was confident that he had taken his dear sweet time in getting to the front of the school, so that could either mean that Xeno was also still inside, or that he totally ran off and wanted nothing to do with Stanley. He couldn't blame Xeno if it was the latter.

He walked down the main steps, leaning himself against some of the railing there, hand deep in his pocket to find his cigarettes. A few other students gave him a weird side-eye as he was lighting up his cigarette out there in the open, an easy place for teachers or parents to berate him, but at this point he was losing the ability to care. What would they do? Suspend him? Expel him? They could go ahead and try. Today was already weird enough. The fumes as usual brought him a sense of calm. Even if Xeno said no, it's not like it would change his life much. If his dad really did try to kick him out he could probably sleep in the shitty shed outside their house, or beg Mozu or even Magma to reconsider letting them crash on their couch until his dad calmed down.

When Xeno got to the front door of the school and his heart skip a beat when he noticed Stanley was waiting for him near the stairs, his back against the railing and exhaling white smoke from his thick painted lips. “I accept the offered.” Xeno said while standing right before him.

Xeno's voice popped him right out of those thoughts, his head rising to meet Xeno's dark stare.

“My only condition is that you never treat me again like in the bathroom.” Although his cheeks were still blushed, he narrowed his black eyes and looked up at him deeply, he was serious. “If you’re mean to me or angry at me, you’re out.” Xeno didn’t know he had that courage stored, but his heart ached for the bad treatment.

Once again, Stanley couldn't control the look of surprise on his face. He was actually trying to be bold with him again, even giving Stanley rules in order to stay with him? This was it, though. As if on cue the phone in his pocket buzzed a few times, most likely his friends begging to know what happened, but he ignored it for now.

"Right-" he had to say _something_ , Xeno staring at him with such a determined gaze. Xeno was terrified, Stanley could sense it radiating from him, but he had to give him some credit for standing his ground. Stanley stood up straight, putting his cigarette out on the nearby railing. While not bullying Xeno would be pretty easy, especially with this new goal of coaxing him into some sort of romance, not _teasing_ him would be a bit harder.

"Sounds good to me. I won't scare you off, _and_ I'll get you to be more confident... though..." Stanley paused then, glancing around the school yarn. Many students have quickly left the area, desperate to be gone from school, but a few lingered with friend groups or waiting to be picked up by someone. A lot of them occasionally looked their way, most likely curious as to why one of the most known and terrifying person in school was talking so casually to the person at the very rock bottom.

"You're already doing pretty well in that department, talking to me like that," he continued, looking back to Xeno now, holding out his hand to the shorter boy. Xeno had to have realized it, right? How fast rumors would spread around school. Such a simple gesture, a hand shake in front of the remaining classmates, the social suicide it meant for Stanley. That had to be enough to prove he was serious about this as well. "Deal?"


	2. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deal?"
> 
> “Deal.” Xeno said while giving a good grip and maintaining the eye contact, it was set then. “Follow me, my driver is waiting for us.” He let go of Stanley’s hand and went down the flight of stairs, just on the opposite sidewalk a black limousine was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you for continuing reading!! We're here for the long run!!!

“Deal.” Xeno said while giving a good grip and maintaining the eye contact, it was set then. “Follow me, my driver is waiting for us.” He let go of Stanley’s hand and went down the flight of stairs, just on the opposite sidewalk a black limousine was waiting for him. 

Easy enough - They shook hands, though it seemed only Stanley was aware of the peering eyes or small gasps from nearby crowds. Maybe Xeno was just so used to this sort of stare, he was able to easily ignore everyone. For Stanley, it wasn't that simple, having to force his gaze forward as he followed Xeno, ignoring everyone's watchful eyes. 

The limo was... unexpected. Stanley stared at it, mouth slightly agape, eyes narrow as Xeno casually talked to the man inside. Stanley had never seen Xeno's ride, usually in detention himself, or heading off with his friends as soon as the bell rang. Of course, there were rumors, people snickering about the weird rich kid and his limo, but Stanley never actually thought it to be true. Xeno stepped inside, the door still open for Stanley to join him. 

“How was school, sir?” Jasper asked while looking at his boss by the rearview mirror, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed a second person was next to him. 

“Great, thank you.” Xeno answered, taking the bag from his shoulders and putting it in the empty seat next to him. 

“He’s my…” He doubted for a slight second. “He’s Stanley and will stay with me at home for a while.” 

He could turn back now - lean his head in and laugh and tell Xeno he was a fool for believing him up to this point. But even to Stanley that seemed way too crude. He turned back to stare at the school grounds, many of the remaining students looking his way, only a few pretending not to be watching him. Monday was going to be absolute hell. He raised his hand high to them all, flipping off those who were watching him, sliding in next to Xeno. 

“Nice to meet you Stanley.” Jasper wasn’t happy and something about that kid’s busted face gave him bad vibes, but he was the first friend that his boss invited home, so if Xeno thought there was something good on him, he will kept his mouth shut. 

“Don’t tease me about the limousine.” Xeno pouted while crossing his arms and resting his back. “I know I live nearby, and I don’t really need it, but…” He sighed. “My parents insisted that I use it, they were worried that almost every day I came home beaten.”

Stanley had no intention on teasing about the limousine, at least not yet. In truth, this all felt way too surreal, a lot of his usual quips and snarky comebacks just not coming to him. This car was way too nice, it smelled like new leather and carpet cleaner. If it wasn't for the distrustful look that the driver gave him, Stanley probably would have asked to roll down the window and have another cigarette. Today was just one of those days where he was going to run out of the pack before dinner, he knew it.

The scenery change was almost unbelievable. Their small country town full of shitty to moderately nicer houses soon changed to fancier ones. It was already a neighborhood that Stanley rarely frequented, only really coming by in the chance that some of the richer kids were having parties. But none of it prepared him for the long winding drive up the private road that led to Xeno's house. Private gates leading to a house that was too big to even view from the window. 

The driver stopped out front, letting the boys get out and were welcomed by ivy and ferns that grew through the crevices of a marvelous stone path filled with delicate marble fountains and sculptures which led directly to the colossal structure that Xeno called his home.

Xeno went right to the front door, opening it for Stanley, but Stanley was stuck outside, head up, looking at the place he was about to enter. How huge was this place? Why the hell would only a mother, father, and one kid need a house this huge?! A single room of this place was probably the same size of Stanley's entire house. 

“Do you want to eat first or see your new room?” Xeno asked while opening the grand wooden door.

Xeno's words brought him back, Stanley looking forward, "eat? Room?" He walked up the steps now, following Xeno into the house, only now being overwhelmed by the size of the main hallway... What did they call these things? The foyer? Something like that. "It's not like I have a lot of stuff with me," he said then, spinning slowly to get a good look at the place while holding up his school bag which was... honestly only full of a few tattered notebooks and a phone charger. Usually he just tossed the thing on the ground as soon as he got home but doing that here would probably be seen as rude. There was a fancy coat rack near the front door, a few things hanging off of it. Stanley raised his bag again to set it there, the dull and ripped up back looking alien next to the nice coats and hats. 

"There, that works," he turned to Xeno now, hands in the pockets of his jacket, "I'm good now, food sounds great." He'd have to get his stuff eventually... A few changes of clothing, a couple items he didn't want to leave behind or risk having his dad thrash.

“Perfect, come this way.” Xeno walked through the foyer and turned right into a room as big as the others, a table for more than 10 people was already set. Stanley followed silently, taking in everything. The only time Stanley had seen places like this was in movies, he never actually believed he'd be walking through a house this size. The paintings on the wall would probably fetch decent prices themselves, not that he was actually considering it.

The table had a frame veneered cherry and a tempered glass tabletop, the transparent surface accentuated the beautiful curved stand underneath, and on the ceiling a proud silvery chandelier with drop like jewels was lighting the room. 

Xeno sat on one extreme and patted the seat next to him, motioning to Stanley to accompany him; when the blonde was just leaning his back, one maid entered with a single dished for the little boss. 

“Turquoise, today I’m no eating alone.” He said with a wide smile that he couldn’t contain, it was embarrassing but he was really happy, it had been months since his parents were home and the maids and butlers only brought him the food. 

The maid arched an eyebrow but do as told, it would be the mansion’s gossip, their boss had finally brought someone home. “Of course.” She said before walking back to the kitchen. 

The way the driver and now the maid was eyeing him said one thing to him: we have no idea who you are, nor do we trust you. 

"Not eating alone...?" he mused then, taking the seat next to Xeno, poking at the fancy cutlery and wrapped napkins. Did the maid set this table every day? How many servants did this place have? The food placed in front of Stanley was something that of a five star restaurant, not that he'd even know, again only seeing these sorts of things in the media. It smelt amazing and looked almost too good to dig into. He gave a nod to the maid, hoping it came off as nice. He had to make a good impression here, make sure the servants trusted him.

The food was one of Xeno’s favorite, bacon-wrapped pesto pork tenderloin, white rice and grilled brussel sprouts. “I hope you like it; I love elegant food.” He said while cutting the pork with a silver knife. “But maybe you can tell me your favorite dishes and I will ask them to prepare them.” 

When Turquoise came to refill the guys drinks Xeno said to her. “Stanley will be staying indefinitely in one of the guest’s rooms.” He took a sip of the cold water. “I need that everyone treated him like me.”

"Uh..." Stanley stalled, cutting a bit at the meat in front of him, etiquette far from as elegant as Xeno's. "Gonna be honest with you, I kinda just eat whatever is in the fridge. Don't think I've had a prepared meal like this in... God, years, maybe." His dad didn't cook, and his mom simply wasn't around, so most meals consisted of frozen food and a microwave, or just whatever snacks he could hide in his room. He took a bite of the meat, the taste alone causing a warmth to arise in him. This was far from a TV-dinner, or shitty cafeteria food, or even some of the fast-food joints they had around town. Did they have a professional chef here, too?! Stanley couldn't control the sigh that left him as he savored it, his cheeks even felt warm. Was he actually blushing over some food?! How embarrassing.

"Man," he said, quickly going in for more, "you eat like this every day?!" He took another bite, looking around the room again. Would he be eating like this every day, now? Or, at least until this whole deal was up, but Stanley didn't want to focus that far into the future. "Ah," he remembered now, the thing that Xeno had mentioned earlier, "where are your parents, by the way? You usually have this place to yourself?"

“Well, normally I let the chef prepared whatever he wants.” Xeno was cutting another piece of meat. “But everything he cooks tastes good, maybe later you’ll have your own favorite dishes.” He smiled while taking a small bit of the meat, it really had been ages since he had a decent talk during meal time, Xeno always had a lot to say, but finding someone who wanted to listen to him, was always the thought part. 

The albino started playing with his fork, balancing between his long fingers, the mentioning of his parents always brought his mood a little bit down. “I don’t really know where they are, my parents travel a lot and it’s hard to keep track of them.” He sighed and shrugged his shoulders before eating a mouthful of rice. “I’m usually alone.” Xeno turned to face Stanley. “But I always try to find something to do, like reading books in the library, watching some movie on Netflix or writing scientific articles to publish on online journals.” 

Xeno smiled as he felt his cheeks lightly blushing. “Maybe it sounds cheesy and maybe you don’t like me very much.” His smile was one of happiness growing, as much as a neglected spring flower, it came from deep inside and it light proudly his black orbs. “But I’m happy to eat with you, talking to you seems easy.”

Stanley watched Xeno as he spoke, happily eating more of the delicious meal. His manners weren't the best, he knew that, but at least he wasn't going to start talking with his mouth open or anything. Xeno didn't seem to happy about his parents being gone, but it was hard for Stanley to understand what was so bad about having a house this huge to yourself. Then again, Stanley was also someone who desperately tried to not be alone, usually staying at a friend's house or at least hanging out with them until the odd hours of the night. 

This all worked in his favor. The parents were gone, only him and Xeno and a few servants, though he'd have to be more careful around them. And Xeno seemed desperate for a friend to be around. Stanley didn't have much interest in reading, but having access to Netflix and all of the other cable stuff this house had would be great. He had no idea what Xeno meant by online journals, but he'd ask about that later. 

Stanley couldn't stop his sigh though, leaning his chin into his hand and staring at the boy, "I don't hate you. We just... come from vastly different social circles." It wasn't even a lie. He never felt any animosity towards Xeno, he was just the resident weird kid that everyone knew to avoid if you wanted to stay in the cool crowd. "I fucked up, with the things I said earlier today. Never meant to bully you." He poked a bit at his food, the richness of it almost too much at this point, his stomach telling him he was already full, "hell, I've tried to talk the others into not bullying you, but I guess my influence only stretches so far."

Xeno’s eyes got wide open by the sudden confession of Stanley. “For real?” He asked while his cheeks were slowly turning champagne pink, he couldn’t believe Stanley tried to stop the others from bullying him and even if it didn’t work, he was really glad for the intention. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.” The albino said while continuing enjoying his food; he was getting sure that it was a great idea to have offered his roof to Stanley. 

Oh, this was going to be easy. Xeno was already beaming just from hearing a few kind words. Now he just needed to fit in some simple flirting, though he'd have to wait until Xeno was actually comfortable around him. In truth, it wasn't even a lie that Stanley tried to convince people to not bully Xeno. Though, it was only his direct friend group, and it didn't work too well, only getting them to not physically beat Xeno up since none of them needed that on their records.

When the guys finished their dinner, Xeno took the blonde to his new room, they climbed up the stairs and walked along a hall with bold paintings, Qin-dynasty vessels and tiger-maple antiques that were decorating the vibrant snow white walls. 

As Xeno led him through the house, Stanley's eyes darted between all the paintings and artifacts. If only there was a proper place to sell this stuff in town, every single one of them could probably buy a house. But he shook those thoughts from his head - now wasn't the time. For now, he just needed to relax back, flirt, eat good food, and... well, Xeno probably wouldn't buy him cigarettes this soon, but as long as he could get out alone for awhile he would be able to obtain some himself. 

“This is your room.” Xeno said while opening a door, the bedroom was marvelous, heavy purple curtains in each window, lovely bedside lamps, a king size bed with a ruffle skirt, thick comforter, soft blue sheets and plenty of pillows; it also had a big plasma screen TV and a personal bathroom. “Mine is just next door, in case you need anything you can always knock.” Xeno remained thinking for a slight second, this was going to be Stanley’s first time in his house, and he didn’t even offer the blonde a lift to his home in order to grab his personal things. “Let me bring you one of my father’s pajamas, it will surely fit you.” He said while bolting to the door. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, my driver can take you home so you can pick up your stuff.”

Upon entering his new room, Stanley was convinced this was actually all a joke. Xeno pulled one on him this time. He spun slowly in it, fingers softly gliding along the foot board of the massive bed. His bed at home didn't even have a damn frame, let alone one made out of... whatever fancy wood this was. "You're joking, right...?" he turned, but Xeno had gone, saying something about spare clothes. He gave a small sigh, hands deep in pockets, roaming the room slowly. 

When Xeno returned, Stanley was sitting on the edge of the giant bed, hands pushing down on the soft mattress. There was no way this could be for him. "Be real with me," he looked to Xeno, "there's some smaller, more basic guest room, right? This is..." He laid himself back then, stretching out across the soft blankets. "This is way too nice." His stretching had caused his shirt to raise above his belly button, but honestly that would work a bit in his favor - Xeno could benefit from seeing a bit of skin.

“No, all the guests’ rooms are mostly the same size.” He said while giving him a pair of dark gray pajamas. “And since you don’t know the way around the house, I thought it would be easier to be bedroom neighbors.” He laughed a little at that silly thought. “You can wear this for tonight.” He grabbed the control remote that was on the bedside table and turn on the big screen TV. “Also, you can rearrange the room as you like.” 

This room was really his. For at least the rest of the school year, if not maybe longer, depending on how long this whole thing actually took. As long as Stanley acted on his best behavior around Xeno's parents, who seemed to barely be around anyway, he could probably stay here until after graduation. 

A thought pinged at the back of Stanley's head. Get Xeno to sign over a house, money, or maybe even a part of his dad's company. Getting in good with this family, making them trust him. That was the true end goal of all of this. It would take a lot of sucking up. Literally, actually, considering this plan included getting very, very close to Xeno. But those were all things he didn't need to think about right now. He put away the thought, determined just bask in how amazing all of this was. 

Xeno clicked on the Netflix app and began browsing. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” Maybe it was so sudden of him to ask something like that, but it was the first time somebody was staying in his home and they were going to be roommates for a while, so the albino wanted to immerse himself in the experience of talking and doing activities with someone outside of school grounds.

He sat up, fixing his hair as he peered at Xeno, such excited eyes begging him to watch a movie. A laugh left him - they were the same age but Xeno looked like such a cheerful child just then, a look Stanley had honestly never seen on him before. The urge to poke fun at him arose, but Stanley quieted that down. He would save playful teasing for later, when Xeno was more comfortable, and Stanley could get away with it. "Yeah, why not," he said, hopping up from the bed now, taking a look at the pajamas that Xeno had sat down. He looked down at his own clothing, shirt still bloated with blood from his fight that morning... that's right. That's what started all of this.

"I should probably shower first," Stanley said, tugging a bit at his shirt, before an idea popped into his head. How easy was it to tease Xeno in a totally different way? This guy supposedly had a crush on him, right? Stanley shrugged off his coat first, laying it on the edge of the bed, going for his shirt next. It was normal practice for Stanley to undress in front of other males in locker rooms, though Xeno never seemed to be present in gym class. So for him, none of this was odd, but he was curious to see what Xeno would do. 

He placed a hand on his hip once his shirt was off, tossing it along with his jacket. "You can pick the movie, I don't really have a preference, as long as it isn't boring as hell or some romance movie." Stanley nodded then to the bed, his bed, "you wanna watch in here, or somewhere else?"

Xeno catched a glimpse of Stanley’s naked torso and he immediately could feel the heat quickly growing in his cheeks while he browsed the different movie sections, not paying much attention to the titles; he swallowed hard, Stanley was extremely handsome and beautiful at the same time, it was a weird combination but that was enough for his heart to start beating. 

One thing is to look at your crush fully clothed from a distance, and something very different is to have him a few inches away semi-naked, like if he didn’t care at all about showing his hard abs and strong muscles. 

“W-We can watch it here…” Xeno deeply breathed. “If that’s ok for you…” Then the other sentence pop into his mind, that’s right, until a moment ago Stanley was still wearing his bloody shirt; his lip still looked swollen and painful. “If you preferred to shower first, we can watch it later tonight.” 

The albino turned off the TV and jumped out of the bed. “I’m sorry, I got carried away and didn’t let you settle in.” Maybe it was for the best, to let Stanley bath himself, take a nap and if he still felt like it, they could spend some time together at night. 

“If you need anything I’ll be in my room.” Xeno said while holding the door handle, not wanting to turn around and facing the blonde as he knew his cheeks continued burning with embarrassment. “Or call the maids, whatever suits you.” And with that he left the room and went into his; Xeno crawled into his own bed and placed an arm over his eyes, maybe he also needed to rest, this day had been full of different emotions. 

Xeno didn’t realize when he fell asleep, but he was smiling as he was liking to have someone else beside himself and the maids around the house.

Stanley could do nothing but watch as Xeno scrambled around his room, refusing to look at him at all before dashing out of his bedroom door. A small and slow laugh left Stanley as Xeno disappeared from view, he was... not expecting to chase him off entirely by just taking off his shirt. Xeno had tried to hide the reddening of his cheeks, but Stanley definitely caught it, so it only confirmed what Mozu and the others were saying. It would make this a lot easier, though the way Xeno frantically fled the room also meant that Stanley would probably have to take things a bit slow at first. A small smile was tugging at Stanley's lips. Xeno was actually... a bit cute....? 

Stanley laughed off the thought, heading into the bathroom. Even if just a guest bathroom, the size of it was probably the size of his bedroom back home. A large soaking tub as well as an entirely separate standing shower. The thoughts 'this was going to be great' were ones that just couldn't leave Stanley's mind. He was never the sort of person to soak in a bath... but maybe he would have to become one. 

The shower itself was quick, washing hair and his body, running fingers carefully over his lip. It was still sore, but a lot better than this morning. The swelling would probably be gone tomorrow, though the bruising would last awhile longer. Upon exiting the shower, Stanley realized it was probably a good thing Xeno fled. He left the spare pajamas out on his bed. And Xeno thought seeing just his chest was bad? Stanley snickered at the thought of walking out of the bathroom bare-ass naked. What would Xeno have done, then?

The Pajamas were... way too nice. How expensive were they...? Who spent money on expensive pajamas anyway. Stanley usually slept in the clothes he wore that day, or if it was a hot night, just his boxers. Or nothing, nothing was also a frequent thing on summer nights.

Now dressed and showered, Stanley took only his phone from his coat, putting it into a pocket (seriously! pajamas with pockets, even?), stepping outside into the main hallway. Xeno had said his room was the one next to his... 

Stanley walked to it, preparing to knock, though the door was already cracked. At least that meant that Xeno wasn't doing anything... private, chuckling a bit at the thought of if he was. He pushed the door open slowly, eyes falling on Xeno's sleeping form. A smile tugged at Stanley's lips again as he carefully walked into the room, his bare feet aiding him in not making a noise. Xeno looked... actually cute again, another wild thought that Stanley never thought he'd have. Soft breaths falling from such a peaceful face... He could wake him up... maybe do so by playing with his hair, or by softly poking at a cheek...

...No, actually, that was way too much, especially when Xeno freaked just by seeing Stanley's bare chest. Instead, Stanley backed away from Xeno, looking around the giant room. It was full of stuff that Stanley couldn't even wrap his mind around, the most sane thing in there being a giant myriad of books. Desks were full of strange equipment, reminding him of the science lab at school. He walked to one of the desks, head tilting as he tried to understand what the hell some of these were for. The microscope was easy, but a lot of the others... Stanley let his fingers run across some of the items, each one so well taken care of. How much did these things cost...?

As Stanley pulled his arm back, his elbow caught on a container of sorts, sending it crashing to the ground as dozens of strange looking tools fell across the ground. Even with the soft carpet, it made a lot of noise. "Shit," Stanley hissed out, kneeling down to begin trying to pick them up. Maybe waking Xeno up softly was a lot better than knocking over his weirdo science stuff.

Xeno wake up startled by the crash sound, he looked around the room and spotted Stanley cursing at the air while kneeling down trying to pick something up, the albino’s body relaxed, it wasn’t an stranger or anything weird invading his room; the house was always silent, it was even strange to hear the footsteps from the maids as they were always in opposite house areas. 

He sighed as he step out of the bed, stretching his body and brushing his always tired eyes; Stanley knock out his glob, fountain pens, notebooks with paintings as cover photo, and a compass, those were some old stuff that he still didn’t want to get rid of, mostly souvenirs that his parents brought him with every visit. 

"Sorry," Stanley mumbled out, honestly feeling bad about waking him with a loud crashing sound, especially with it being his stuff. At least it wasn't something like one of the extremely expensive looking microscopes or any of those glass bottles. "People do often say that I am great at making a big entrance," he chuckled to himself, knowing it would help ease the situation. Big overarching plan or not, Xeno was letting him stay here, so not totally making a fool out of himself was key.

“Just tossed them on the container.” He said while kneeling down and grabbing a handful of fountain pens. “My parents never know what to get me and they always choose one of these pens; one for each country they visit.” 

He looked at Stanley who was annoyingly putting everything back together, Xeno felt warm in his heart, it was cute that he entered into his bedroom to look for him, maybe he really wanted to spend time with him; the albino softly touched Stanley’s right arm, feeling the pajama’s silk without thinking too much. “I’m glad it fits.” He smiled while standing up, the blonde helped him put back the container in it’s place on the desk. 

“How was the bath?”

His eyes fell down to Xeno's hand on his arm, softly running across the silk. Did Xeno even realize he was doing it? At least it meant that Xeno was already becoming more comfortable around him. "It was fine," he began, though quickly had to change it up, "actually it was great, that shower is amazing. Never had one of those 'rainfall' type nozzle heads but damn I could get used to that..." He looked around the room then, gesturing to all the equipment there, "what is all this stuff, anyway? What do you even do with it?" He walked then to a fancy computer, beside it a mess of wires and what Stanley could only describe as motherboards, having no idea what they actually were.

“Don’t worry, you were being nosy, but I understand it.” He giggled, it was the first time that anyone was interested in the things he had inside his room, so he couldn’t be mad at the blonde. “I’m glad you enjoy the bath.” 

Xeno was excited that Stanley kept asking him questions about the things around his room, he felt somehow special and wanted to share everything with him; the blonde surely acted differently outside the school, he was no longer a tough guy but a curious boy. 

“I settle a small lab here, but I want to move it to a bigger room.” He said while standing up after they finished gathering all the stuff. “This is a PCR as in Quantitive Polymerase Chain Reaction, is to estimate the number of copies of specific DNA templates of a sample, I can use anything I want, fruits, vegetables, plants, blood, anything that has DNA.” When Xeno started talking about his science there was nothing in the world that could stop him. “This is a breaker, to stir, heat and measure the liquid volume in mL; this are petri dish to hold different specimens for observations and to grow different cultures, last time I use the mold of an old stinky breath.” He was grabbing every equipment and showing it to Stanley, so he could understand more what he was talking about. 

"Do you actually do this stuff for fun...?"

Then Stanley’s question stopped him on his tracks. “Well, yes…” Xeno answered while brushing the back of his head. “Science can explain everything and I want to know it all; I don’t feel alone when doing my experiments.”

Everything Xeno said was a total blur, words that Stanley had never even heard before and had no idea what they could even mean. He did his best to nod along, though he was sure his face showed his confusion to most everything. Stanley never paid attention during chemistry or biology, and even when Xeno would happily talk during those classes, Stanley still never paid much mind to it. He knew Xeno was a smart kid, and known to be a huge nerd, but hearing him really go off about this stuff was something else... 

"You really understand all this stuff, huh," he said, poking at a small beaker, "the most I know about science is stuff I learned from that old kid's show with that scientist guy..." Stanley looked back to Xeno then, pausing to take in the boy's enthusiastic face. During school Xeno's face was usually down, either in a book or looking at the floor as he quickly walked through the hallways. His meekness was what made him so easy to tease in the first place, but Stanley was seeing an entirely different person right now. "So you do know how to smile." This was an easy chance, right? A small flirt, break the ice. Stanley made a grin himself, hoping that busted lip didn't ruin it, "It looks nice on you."

Xeno blushed more deeply and looked away while putting the petri dish back on the desk. “I know how to smile, it’s just that in school I’m mostly busy with my things.” He sighed and faced Stanley one more time, his smile was lovely, and it seemed special for the albino, how his lips lifted upwards, how his one dimple crinkled and how his white teeth were perfectly aligned, even if Stanley had a busted lip, his smile still was precious. 

Xeno was feeling comfortable with him around and he was hoping they could become friends during Stanley’s stay in his house. “So, I know science is not your thing.” The albino chuckled. “Do you still want to watch a movie with me?”

There were a lot of things at high school that could rob someone of a smile, but Stanley was fine with letting Xeno leave it at 'he was busy'. Hell, Stanley viewed school as an easy escape from home life, but even for him it wasn't as if it was a place of pure bliss, especially with his grades not being so great. It was even worse for Xeno, though. He wasn't the only kid bullied at school, but at least the others had friends... 

Stanley pushed those thoughts away, the thought of it all just feeling depressing. "Yeah, sure, I'm still down" he said with a nod, walking now from Xeno's room and back to his own. They could probably watch a movie in Xeno's room, but perhaps laying in Xeno's bed was a bit too intimate too fast. A guest bed would be better. Maybe by the end of the weekend he'd be in a good enough relationship to start really flirting. 

Once in his room, Stanley took his coat from the bed, unsure exactly where to put it. This was his room now, but everything still felt way too nice to actually be his; Xeno noticed Stanley was happy to have such a big space for himself but he also noticed how the blonde thought every one of his movements, as if thinking he could break something expensive or ruined the entire room; it seemed Stanley still didn’t believe this was going to be his personal space for a long season, and even though Xeno hadn’t make himself clear of how long could the blonde’s stay be, he deeply hoped that Stanley didn’t want to come back to his home. 

At least not so soon.

It would hurt to get used to being with someone and that then he left in a short period of time, so Xeno would try to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

Stanley settled with tossing his coat on the nearby dresser, claiming a spot on one side of the bed. "Do you have anything you really hate?" He asked then, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on, "like, horror, blood, stuff like that?" Horror movies were great for getting close to someone, though Stanley wasn't sure if Xeno was the sort to cringe and hide way from gore or scares.

Xeno climbed on the other side of the bed, the mattress felt soft as if he was floating on thin air without pressure and while he was getting himself comfortable, by leaning his back against two puffy pillows and stretching his legs, he noticed Stanley was already browsing the different movie options. 

“I think I only hate movies that have porn without plot.” He chuckled to himself. “Like if you’re going to add some scene to the movie it should be relevant to the story, right?” Maybe he shared too much information, but part of a good movie was that their whole scenes were well planned and executed. 

Stanley nearly choked at hearing the word 'porn' come from Xeno's mouth. That was... entirely unexpected. Though, movies with intense sex scenes was probably a treat to save for later. A pure 'netflix and chill' sort of moment. 

The thought popped again into Stanley's head. Fucking Xeno was a part of this plan. The whole day, it was a thought in the very back of Stanley's mind, but only then was it really coming into focus. He looked to Xeno, this boy that was actually being playful with him, teasing him about possibly being afraid of a scary movie. An innocent and happy grin that he would soon be able to coax around his cock, or even--

“I’m good with horror movies, I like to notice all the mistakes regarding the human body, you can’t really cut the bones that easily.” Xeno continued talking. “Why?” He turned to stare at Stanley, he arched an eyebrow and grinned at him. “Do you have a weak stomach with gore movies?” This was fun, to tease his new companion, he hadn’t done it in ages; Xeno knew he looked weak, but he could take almost anything.

Stanley laughed, both at Xeno's comments and also in an attempt to blur his mind of such thoughts. "So, you're allowed to poke fun at me, but I cant tease you back, hmm?" He arched up an eyebrow back at Xeno as he spoke, but his tone was playful. "I can take any amount of gore you throw at me." He flipped over to the thriller and horror movies, then."Actually, that sounds fun. I can enjoy the thrills and guts and you can tell me how it's physically impossible." 

The movie choices were all over the place, but Stanley eventually found one they both hadn't seen. He was about to press the play button before a sudden urge hit him, taking another quick glance around the room. "Can I, uh, smoke in here?" He gestured then to the window, "I can do it out the window, I don't care."

“Sure, it’s your room.” Xeno answered. “Feel like home, I don’t mind.” 

Stanley gave a nod, hopping up and heading to his coat to grab his cigarette pack. Even if this room was his, and even if Xeno gave him permission, Stanley was a bit weary on making the whole room smell like tobacco. Xeno's parents were still people he needed to impress. Xeno pressed the play button, they chose the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, it was supposed to be a cult horror movie but neither of them had watched it before, just Xeno had read a little about beforehand. 

The movie began with the following script: 

The film which you are about to see is an account of the tragedy which befell a group of five youths. 

“Don’t get scared Stan.” Xeno chuckled. “This movie isn’t real; this was a marketing idea so more people get interested in seeing it.” 

Stanley opened the window, taking a seat on the nearby chair, watching the TV as the movie started. As Xeno chided at him, Stanley threw an arched eyebrow his way, blowing smoke from the window. Xeno teasing him was still a new thing he was going to have to get used to. The others would love to hear about it, that behind closed doors Xeno was a lot more talkative and brave. The problem was making him brave against other people. Stanley did, after all, tell Xeno that he'd help raise his confidence. 

As they continued watching the movie, it was almost impossible for Xeno to shut up about it. “For the fake blood they use a combination of corn syrup, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, wayer and creamy peanut butter; can you imagine how the set would have smelled? So sweet, like being in Candyland, just it was for a horror movie.” 

“Another important fact is that even if people get hurt and end up with open wounds, they still move their limbs as if there was no physical pain, normally you wouldn’t be able to stand up or raise your hand.” 

“I read that the dinner scene is considered as legendary for being shot in a single marathon day.” He turned to face Stanley, Xeno was feeling a bit lonely on the bed, but if he had someone who would listen to him, then it was fine; he was a slit worried that Stanley could start considering him as annoying. “They were filming on the desert, so imagine the excessive heat and odor in the dining room during filming, and since they wanted to film it in a single day, the scene took 27 hours to shot.”

Stanley nodded along quietly to Xeno's rambling, barely able to follow them, but trying his best to act interested. Luckily, he saved most of it for times that people weren't talking, or big action scenes weren't going on, but he could tell there was some hesitation in Xeno's voice. Eventually Stanley flicked the last remaining ashes from the window, leaving the cigarette butt on the window sill for now, closing the window and making a mental note to obtain something for a proper ashtray. 

"27 hours..." he repeated, walking back to the bed now and letting his body flop down onto it, stretching out as he laid against the pillows, hands raised up and behind his head. "Sounds fucking horrible, though I guess they probably got paid."

As the movie went on, Stanley continued to nod along to Xeno's random interruptions, usually giving a snide comment in return. Luckily the movie had no awkward sexual scenes, so their conversations usually revolved around the special effects or Xeno talking about how bodies actually worked. When Xeno would fall silent, Stanley would occasionally pipe up with a 'what about that?' or a 'is that even possible?', questions that would always spark a new long explanation to fall from the boy beside him. 

The light was soon completely gone from the window, leaving the room dark aside from the flickering of the movie. It would be over soon, the climax of the plot happening. Stanley turned to Xeno then, a little unsure if he was being too friendly so quickly. "We can watch another, if you want. It's a weekend, anyway, and I plan on sleeping in." He gave a pat to the bed, the mattress so soft and wildly comfortable beneath him, "I think I could sleep for an entire day on this thing..."

“For real?” Xeno got excited quite quickly, his heart began to race, and he only hoped that the rapid inflation and deflation of his chest wasn’t very visible beneath his fitted body. “So, is this how sleepovers are? I’ve never been to one or have one.” Then an idea popped up in his mind and he jumped out of the bed, almost running towards his room. 

Stanley had no time to answer - Xeno was already gone. He could only let out a laugh, though a bit of it came out as nervous, thankfully no one around to hear him. Stanley knew he had signed up for a lot when he agreed to all of this, but Xeno's entire personality was coming at him like a ton of bricks, a totally unexpected crash. He was... bouncy, almost? When Stanley suggested another movie, he really only meant another movie, but even he didn't have the heart to call out after Xeno once he had left.

Xeno was excited inside his room, if this was a sleepover, according to what he had read in some teen novels and watched in series and movies, he needed to change his clothes, so he went into the closet and grabbed his favorite pair; immediately changing into his Dolce & Gabbana black silk pajama. 

Xeno couldn’t stop smiling by the thought of living one of the most common high school party experiences, it sure looked lame in some movies, but now that he was actually participating in one, he couldn’t feel happier. 

He grabbed his room’s phone and called the kitchen staff. “Hi, can you deliver some snacks to my guest’s room? Is right beside mine. Yes, I’ll want popcorn, nachos, chocolate bars, and some coke. Actually, also send a pepperoni pizza, we might as well have dinner before the snacks. Thank you.” He hung up and returned to Stanley’s room. “I’m ready.”

Upon his arrival, another laugh left him, though this one came more out as a snicker, "fancy pajamas," he couldn't help the tease, though he was no better, wearing similar ones himself. He tugged at the shirt a bit, "usually I just go for a T-shirt and boxers, or just nothing," he grinned a bit to Xeno, "guess that's not good for a 'slumber party'." He chuckled again as he sat forward, grabbing at the TV remote.

Xeno listened to Stanley while sitting back on the bed and puffing a pillow for his back. “Which movie do you choose? Also, dinner’s on its way.” Xeno pulled the bedsheet and covered his legs, maybe he was being too friendly on the blonde’s bed but wasn’t this how sleepover’s work? Another question popped up in his mind, did he have to return to his room after the movie was over? He sighed, maybe it was for the best, he needed to let Stanley rest on his own.

"Rule number one: don't tell anyone this is a slumber-party. Normally those are reserved for little kids or girls. We can just call this hanging out, yeah?" He looked then to Xeno's legs tucked beneath the blanket of his bed. Was Xeno... already trying to sleep in the same bed as him...? Maybe getting close to him would be easier than he thought... "Maybe let's take a break from gore, since it's getting later," he began to push down the blankets on his own side, throwing another smirk Xeno's way "how often do you stay up this late? Sure you won't fall asleep on me?"

Xeno was glaring at the TV when he answered. “Don’t worry, I don’t have anyone to tell them about our slumber party.” He held his chin with one hand. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

The albino accepted in changing the movie theme, he let Stanley pick one on it’s own and he chose Die Hard, so Stanley was also into action movies. “I normally sleep until late on weekends, trying to finish the books I picked.” But he quickly got distracted when the movie started. “Did you know this movie is also considered as a Christmas movie? Since the action takes place on Christmas Eve; I haven’t watched this movie, but I read the book, it’s called Nothing Lasts Forever, I can lend it to you if you like.” 

Then Xeno’s blabbering was stopped when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” he shouted, and three maids entered with every food and dish he had previously asked for, they placed them on a table near the bed and silently left, leaving the two guys alone again. 

“Great, I’m hungry.” He said while poking at his stomach, Xeno noticed he was extremely happy and he couldn’t contain himself; the excitement was humming through him, hanging out a Friday night with Stanley was supposed to be normal, something a million people probably did every night, because they were actually living life, not like Xeno that was always inside his house reading some books or doing his experiments.

Stanley wanted to poke more fun at Xeno, though his glaring comment about having no friends wasn't exactly a thing he could easily tease without seeming completely heartless. He could only give a small sigh to the comment, looking forward to the movie. If his friends could see him now, under the covers (already?!) with Xeno, a movie going, an entire tray of snacks being brought in (by servants?!), they would get a huge laugh out of it, claim he was either moving way too fast, or being way too soft. 

The thought of his little gang brought his mind back to the buzzing messages that had been constantly going within the silk pockets. With a hand full of food, nodding along to Xeno's nonstop fact dropping, he pulled the phone out. Dozens of messages, but even more alerts from social media... great. So that already had begun...

Stanley didn't want to seem rude already, ignoring Xeno's words, but his stomach began to twist as he scrolled quickly through his group chat first (most of it their normal chatter, a few things actually directed to Stanley, mostly trying to get details from him to what was going on. He'd message them back soon, probably when this little 'slumber party' was over. There was no way he was telling them that...). But the true stress came from switching over to his social media tabs, countless messages directed to him, other friends and acquaintances wanting to know why he was seen with 'the weird albino kid', a few people asking if he was up to something 'no good', and worst of all, someone had taken two pictures of the both of them, shaking hands in front of the school, and Stanley getting into Xeno's limousine. Who the hell was that fast and that desperate at getting good gossip...?

The comments on the pictures were the most annoying part, laughing emojis, lots of 'what the hell' comments, even from people he never even associated with. One of the comments stated 'xeno's probably paying stanley to fuck him, only way he'd lose his virginity lol' followed by an array of emoji, the comment itself having way too many likes. Stanley's brows furrowed at the message. It wasn't right, but he mentally remembered the name of the person who said it. On Monday, he's make sure the person knew better than to make stupid comments. 

"Do you use social media?" Stanley asked then, fingers still scrolling the messages, hoping to whatever god was out there that Xeno avoided the stuff. Stanley was never the target of harassment, at least from the the student body, but something about all of this was seriously pissing him off.

“Hmm?” Xeno asked while munching his slice of pizza, it was recently made, steamy and with the cheese dripping on his plate. “Not really, I only use Twitter to follow fellow scientists, we exchange scientific articles, experiments methodology and some even share their live conferences.” It never interested him in making other social media accounts, for what? Nobody was going to follow him, and he had nothing interesting to share with his schoolmates. 

Stanley stared blankly at Xeno for a moment. Shit. If his real name was on there, there was a huge chance that people would begin to dig for him, send him messages, target him for more shit that he didn't even have control over. Xeno was... a target in a way, but Stanley wasn't relentlessly cruel, he had a heart, he just didn't care to share it with everyone he met. The thought of the boy next to him signing on to his accounts only to now be relentlessly teased there too... actually made Stanley's blood feel hot.

Stanley sighed softly now, he was going to really have to up his game at school. Start threatening everyone who tried to make this whole thing even harder than it already was. He was going to become Xeno's boyfriend, after all, at some point. And if that meant peace in any way for them within the school, everyone was going to have to learn to deal with it. His school rep wouldn't matter when he was thousands of miles away from this shitty town, living it up with whatever he could get out of this... 

“Maybe it could be a good idea to exchange our phone numbers.” Xeno said, cheeks still blushing, by every hour he passed with Stanley, he was feeling as if they were slowly becoming friends. “In case you need help around the house and I’m not in my room, or if you need the driver to take you somewhere or that the maids prepare something special for you.” 

Xeno was hoping Stanley didn’t look at him weird for asking for his personal number, it was true they would need another form of communication but also he really wanted his number and maybe text him during school hours, like normal friends do. Gosh, why does it look like he was living his chick flick fantasy? He didn’t even enjoy those kinds of movies.

"Sure," he said then, desperate to forget about all of this for now. He'd message his friends later, telling them to be prepared for a hectic day on Monday. Taking Xeno's phone for just a moment, he imputed his number into the new member contacts, handing it back when completed. "You can just text me, I'll save your number once I receive it." Xeno's face shined so brightly at the act. Just having a friend in his damn phone. It was too damn late in the night for this... Stanley was actually feeling guilty.

“I’ll text you now.” He said while sending an ✖️ emoji. “Done.” Stanley was his first friend's contact number, the rest of the numbers saved on his phone were the ones of his parents, driver, butlers and maids; it really sounded sad but the albino shook his head trying not to think about those things, now he was having someone by his side. 

Stanley had been his crush since elementary school; Xeno was attracted to him since he defended him from one school bully that was trying to take away his lunch, but he was sure that the blonde didn’t remember that and it was ok. 

Xeno was fine by seeing him from a distance and something to let their eyes meet, but now he couldn’t explain how great he felt by having him by his side. 

His heartbeat pounding erratically inside his chest, so hard that Xeno thought if could fly out, but it felt good; he always had admitted to himself that he liked Stanley. A lot, and maybe he really wanted to be with him.

Suddenly Xeno felt full and tired from all the food he ate, his eyelids were becoming heavier as he was slowly dozing himself to sleep; the albino could still hear the noise of the shots inside the film, but he could no longer convince his black orbs to continue watching it. 

Eventually, Xeno's facts and movie rambling stopped. Stanley noticed it more as the breathing beside him turned more rhythmic, glancing over to see Xeno still facing the movie, but his eyes closed and face entirely serene. He actually fell asleep... It would work in his favor, to be honest. Stanley would let him stay there. Let the crush grow. 

***

Cigarette Burns  
  
Luna  
Are you going to answer or ignore our messages?😾  


Moving slowly, Stanley pushed most of the food to the edge of the bed, their feet now unable to kick it off. Upon getting comfier himself, Stanley pulled his phone back out, the bright screen making his eyes squint. Luna's message was the most recent, but an array of messages above it were begging Stanley for updates, a few of them even mentioning the barrage of activity happening on social media. 

With a slow sigh, Stanley messaged back. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
Yeah, sorry. Long fucking day, if you'd believe that.  
Mozu  
Dude no shit, we thought maybe Xeno was actually some crazed psycho killer off'd you somewhere.🤣  
You're so fucking funny.🙄🙄 No. Here, just give me a second.  


He typed it all out then, his entire night, careful of his words. 'he's actually really talkative and chipper outside of school, its so weird', 'the food here is great though', 'he has fucking maids and servants', 'he actually fell asleep in my room' - Stanley erased that one immediately. He tried to keep it all short and to the point, leaving out a few things, like the slumber party, or even the way Xeno got so bright red and fled the room at the sight of Stanley's torso... for some reason, that moment felt like it was only for him. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
Mozu  
I fucking told you, he's crushing on you so bad. 😏This is going to be a cinch.  
Tell that to facebook and twitter. Everyone at school is gonna have to just deal with this or I'll beat the shit out of them if they don't stop.  
Also, you guys are going to have to lay off him too, if he's to believe all of this is actually real. That means you, Luna.  
Luna  
That’s fine by me, I just won’t talk to him.🤐🤐🤐  
Luna  
What did you talk to him about? Isn’t he boring?.😝  
Hyoga  
We can help you beat up those who talk bad about you and him, but what’s your relationship status? People are going to ask.  
Luna  
Dude, are you going to bring him to our social circle? No!🤮🤮  
Hyoga  
Well, if we also want some of Xeno’s money, we could start approaching him and help make everything easier for Stanley.  
Hyoga  
But we have to do it slow, like one at a time, if not it’s going to be so obvious we’re trying to take advantage of him.  


'he's actually sort of interesting' no. Stanley erased that one too, sighing. He was going to have to be really careful with what he told these guys, knowing full well that they'd call him out for caving or some shit. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
He's sorta weird, but really it's not so bad. I'd rather put up with his endless science rambling than my dad bitching that i stole his last pack of cigs.  
Also, no. Pretty sure he wouldn't mesh super well with everyone. Just like, dont beat him up, dont pick on him.🙄 I'll tell him I told you all to lay off, he'll be all happy about it, which benefits me in the end.  
Mozu  
Honestly, I'm with Luna. I'll just not talk to him at all, easier that way. Maybe once you two are 'dating' we can try to get in close too.  
Mozu  
god that's so fucking weird to type and read back lmfao. you're really gonna date him🤣  


Stanley's brows furrowed a bit at the idea of them all trying to befriend Xeno, reading Hyoga's messages again. They'd only make this ten times harder by butting in too fast, but Hyoga was right at the same time. It'd make things easier in the long run. Make Xeno trust him even more. If this thing really did last a couple years, they'd at least become his acquaintances at some point...

Cigarette Burns  
  
Honestly I'm just worried about fucking school right now. Someone actually took pictures what the fuck. The last thing I need is this guy having some mental breakdown because now people are finding him online.😑  
Mozu  
Hyogas right, we can put a bit of fear into everyone that's making a scene. By the end of the week, everyone's going to be terrified to tease xeno i bet.  
Magma  
im trying to fucking sleep cant you save this for the morning?👿  
Mozu  
dude just mute the group chat  


Xeno shifted on the bed and curled himself up, he didn’t know he was so tired, it was the fault of all the different emotions he experienced through the day; specially feeling excited by hanging up with the blonde. Xeno didn’t want to continue sleeping, and he was drifting into consciousness and then suddenly backing out again, he could only hear the TV playing and Stanley’s soft laugh.

Stanley looked to Xeno, his body shuffling, frame beginning to turn as he cuddled more into the pillows and blankets around him. Poor kid. He had no fucking idea. Maybe it'd really be for the best. A few years of fun, no more teasing at school, and by time Stanley could run off maybe Xeno would be strong enough to take the hit. The guy had no idea what the real world was like, anyway. It would be a good lesson for Xeno. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
speaking of muting, i'm going to pass out. ill let you know what sort of five-star meal i wake up to ✌️   


He didn't wait for more messages, swiping at options to mute the chat, safe for now from the constant vibrations. Locking his phone, Stanley slid more down in the bed, turning to his side to get comfortable, the only thing in his vision being Xeno's sleeping face. His mouth slightly parted, long eyelashes against his cheeks, entirely oblivious to all the things Stanley just said to his friends. 

With furrowed brows, Stanley turned, his back now to Xeno, pulling the blanket high and for the first time finding the bed almost too soft, struggling to actually get to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for all your comments and kudos, we really appreciate them.


	3. My Five Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday morning Xeno woke up at 8am, he slowly opened his eyelids trying to shed the sleep from his brain and rubbing his dreams away, suddenly he noticed he wasn’t in his room and his whole face was burning from embarrassment; Stanley was sound asleep just a few inches away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Welcome to Chapter 3! We're so happy for all your lovely comments and kudos!!! We're working so hard on this fic for y'all!!!!

On Saturday morning Xeno woke up at 8am, he slowly opened his eyelids trying to shed the sleep from his brain and rubbing his dreams away, suddenly he noticed he wasn’t in his room and his whole face was burning from embarrassment; Stanley was sound asleep just a few inches away from him. 

Xeno felt like a lousy host, he didn’t let his guest sleep alone on his first night, what was wrong with him? He gently removed the blankets from his body and tiptoe to the door, closing it behind him. 

The albino sighed and got into his room, where he quickly removed his pajamas to get into the bathroom, the water was at the perfect temperature, not too cold nor too hot, and while he was cleaning his hair he couldn’t stop thinking about the wonderful night he shared with Stanley. 

It was fun to watch movies with someone and to talk between scenes, to have greasy food for dinner and…he deeply sighed again, it also felt great to fall asleep next to him as he felt comfortable and protected. Sleeping next to someone sure felt great, he just hoped he hadn’t moved much during the night, what Xeno least wanted was to make the blonde more uncomfortable. 

After the bath he got dressed in what he called his weekend outfit, some black jeans a tucked dark blue shirt, some black suspenders and gray osco shoes; Xeno got down the flight of stairs and entered into the dining room where his breakfast was already waiting for him at the table, he took the small bell that was near his dish and jingle it.

Turquoise came immediately after hearing the noise. “Yes sir?” 

“Stanley is still asleep; can you also prepare him some breakfast for when he comes down?” 

“Absolutely, what should the kitchen staff prepare?”

Xeno looked at his dish, avocado toast with fresh tomato and benedict eggs on top, he chuckled, maybe it was a little bit too fancy for the blonde’s taste. “I think some hotcakes, eggs and bacon should be great for him.” 

The maid nodded. “Right away sir, the kitchen staff will be prepared with the dish for when your friend sits on the table.”

_Your friend._

Xeno smiled, it sounded lovely to have a friend.

* * *

Stanley didn't remember waking up once. Usually he rearranged himself a few times, finding a comfy new spot, maybe stripping blankets off, but maybe the bed was soft and nice enough to actually keep him from waking up. When he finally did, it took a few moments to really register where he was, slowly turning to lay on his back as he looked at the high arching ceiling. He was still here, still in the midst of this crazy plan. With a slow blink, he tilted his head, looking to the spot next to him. Xeno was gone. Did he totally flee as soon as he realized he had fallen asleep in there...? He must have gotten up carefully... 

Stanley slowly got to his feet, stretching his arms high, walking back to the clothes he had gotten out of yesterday. Right. He really needed to get some stuff from his place. His phone read that it was early in the morning, but it was a Saturday morning. His dad usually worked at this time, whenever he managed to actually wake up in time. And, if Stanley's dad was at home, well, he was sure his dad would be excited to hear that Stanley was only there to grab some things before heading back out. 

He redressed himself in yesterday's clothes, honestly not something new, laundry was never his favorite chore. He made sure to grab the rest of his things, tugging on his coat as he began to walk downstairs, face deep in his phone. A few new messages from the group chat, but none of them worth mentioning, everyone heading to bed soon after he did, a few other messages just mentioning that they'd 'help' in some way or another. A switch over to facebook and twitter... and Stanley just pocketed his phone, dozens of new messages sat in his inbox, and he didn't have the energy to answer a single one. Why was this such a big deal...?

A smell hit Stanley's senses as he reached the bottom floor, luring him easily into the dining room. "Ah, you're awake," he let out, seeing Xeno quietly eating at his meal. He looked... rather well put together, reminding Stanley only then that he didn't even fix his bed hair... 

“Good morning.” Xeno replied while wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, when Stanley was sitting right beside him he jingle the bell again, only for the maid to enter the room quickly and placing the dish Xeno had asked for, hotcakes, bacon and eggs. 

“There’s orange juice and coffee right in front of you.” He said while sipping his own steamy mug. “Please help yourself.” 

The blonde took a seat next to Xeno, and elbow leaning on the table as he faced his... friend? Friend, for now. "Do you think I could bother your driver to go by my place? I can make my way back on my own, he can just drop me off."

The albino noticed Stanley was wearing the same bloody clothes as yesterday, he should have also lent him a clean shirt for the day. “Of course, let me text him.” He said while grabbing his phone, it didn’t take much time before placing it upside down on the table. “Jasper would take you to your home whenever you're ready, and he’ll wait outside until you’re finishing grabbing everything you need.” He smiled at the blonde. “It would be a lot of work to bring all your things by yourself.”

"Thanks..." Stanley knew that his tone could have been more appreciative, but it still felt so weird to have some woman just wait on him, bring him food, all at the summon of a little bell? At least they got paid for this...? The aroma of the breakfast quickly brushed away those thoughts, Stanley quickly digging in. God. He was going to have to brag about this to the others, there was no way they were eating this good right now. 

Once he was finished, Stanley began to head to the front door, Xeno slowly trailing behind him. "I just plan to get some clothes... a few other things," he honestly didn't have that much that he held too dear, he could probably fit it all into a small bag that he could sling over his back. "I won't be too long," he said then, opening the door, already seeing the driver outside... how fast were they at this... was the driver just standing there.... How much did they get paid, Stanley was great at standing around. 

He looked to Xeno then, a cheeky grin growing on his face, "don't worry, by the way," he reached out, quickly roughing up Xeno's hair before the boy could fight back, pushing some hair into his eyes, "I'll send your driver back alone, but I promise I'll be back before noon. Or, well, at least by dinner. Definitely before night falls."

Xeno didn’t know why he was trailing behind Stanley, maybe he got used too quickly to his company that he wanted to see him go, but his heart felt warm when the blonde reassured him that he wasn’t taking long. 

The albino never felt special, he always thought of himself as a common sixteen year old guy, with an incredible hunger for scientific knowledge and that always was wandering by himself, Stanley’s hand ruffling his hair felt somewhat special, as if he, Xeno, was special and that for just one day of hanging out together their whole dynamic had suddenly changed. 

“Ok then, I’ll wait for you for dinner.” He said while standing on the big door frame, Xeno was brushing his own hair, trying to rearrange it as how he had it. “Can we do something together when you get back?”

Maybe it was too much to ask but Xeno really had fun at Friday night, he waved goodbye to Stanley and closed the front door behind him and suddenly the mansion felt as alone as before.

Stanley gave a small laugh, shrugging his shoulders as he walked down the steps of the mansion's front porch. "You can think about what you want to do. We can do more movies, or maybe we can start on those lessons of yours!" It was a bit of a joke - to be honest, Stanley wasn't too sure on how to 'train' Xeno. Being tough was just sort of something you learned on your own in a rough environment... perhaps he needed to be a bit rough with him?

Stanley got into the back of the car, still feeling so strange to be in such a nice vehicle that was being driven by a servant. It was nice, sure, he didn't have to think about driving and could just relax in the back, but the driver was silent the entire way, wordlessly listening as Stanley pointed out some turns to take. They traveled from the cleaner, richer parts of the neighborhood and slowly into the more shittier parts of town, the change happening so quickly. Eventually Stanley directed the driver down a few bumpier roads, the driveways soon turning into dirt and gravel.

Stanley's house was... honestly more of a small cabin than anything, hidden so deep in the brush. A lot of houses around this part of the neighborhood were the same, though, neighbors hidden with thick trees. It wasn't too immaculate, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen-living room combo. The washer and dryer sat on the back porch, which sucked during cold winters and blistering summers. 

His dad wasn't home, no car parked out front. Good. He got out from the limo, giving a small wave to the driver, who only gave him an arched eyebrow before driving off. They still were weary of him - that was fine. He didn't blame them. Hopefully, though, he could get that to change. Once the driver had left, Stanley dug into his bag, digging to soon find the house's key.

There wasn't anything in the living room worth taking, or even the bathroom or kitchen, though Stanley did quickly check a few hiding places where his dad would sometimes hide cigarettes or some other paraphernalia. As expected, though, nothing was to be found. He still had a few cigarettes... He'd have to make one more stop before returning to Xeno's place. 

In his room Stanley dug around in his closet for the biggest bag he could find, a tote usually that once held some sports equipment, back when Stanley was actually trying to play baseball in elementary school. Inside was an old glove, way too small for his hand now... He tossed it to the ground, going to his drawers and dirty laundry hamper to pick out the clothes he actually enjoyed wearing. A few other items went in as well, nothing too important...

His eyes fell on a picture frame that sat upon his dresser. It was busted a bit, the glass cracked on one side, dust covering the rim. It was old and faded, Stanley only about eight or nine, he couldn't remember anymore. Hell, he could barely remember the woman in the photo either, happily looking into the camera beside him. His eyes began to narrow, considering. That picture wasn't exactly a great memory, but leaving it here... it deserved to be with him more than it deserved to be with his dad, he figured, picking it up and blowing some of the dust off before cramming it into the bag with everything else. 

With the bag zipped up, basically his entire life inside it, Stanley walked out through a side door and into their small garage. It smelt of oil and gasoline, most of it coming from his dad's clunker of a car, but a bit of that smell coming from his own baby. It wasn't a Harley or anything, an old Kawasaki motorcycle, a really cheap buy from someone who didn't want to deal with it's upkeep anymore.

If it was in pristine condition it could even be considered vintage, but to most people it was just an old hunk of metal. It was honestly one of the few things Stanley actually cared about, a lot of his money going into keeping it running. 

Stanley grabbed his helmet, his large bag strung tight behind his back. It wasn't really safe to be riding a motorcycle with this much crap tied around his shoulders, but he wouldn't be long. He only had one stop before going back to Xeno's place, hoping to get a good supply of cigarettes so that he wouldn't have to worry about them for a while. Stanley didn't have a lick of cash on him... but the guy at the smoke shop was willing to give him an entire carton for a little favor.

Stanley exited the smoke shop, walking back to his car with two whole cartons (a total of twenty packs), wiping a bit at his jawline. It was crazy what some fucked up people would do for a sloppy blow job, and Stanley was told he had nice lips. It was a tactic even his friend group didn't know about, and he had no intention of telling them. The secret was safe with the smoke shop owner, anyway, he wasn't stupid enough to reveal he was getting special favors from an underage highschooler. The only annoying part was the taste, but a good smoke would fix that right up. 

Stanley shoved the cigarettes into his bag, zipping it back up and pulling out his phone. It shocked him to see it was already nearing 4pm, though he smoke-shop did take more time than he wanted. He started his motorcycle, starting his way up towards the fancier neighborhoods, smirking a bit at knowing how annoying the rich folk would find the loud rumbling of his motorcycle. He even made sure to rev the engine nice and loud as he finally came up to Xeno's house, having to poke at buttons on the main gates to ask the servants to let him in (luckily, they actually did).

He drove up then to the front parkway of Xeno's stupidly giant house, peering up at it as he let his engine continue rolling. Where the hell would he put this motorcycle... he didn't actually think about that part...

Stanley peered around the mansion, trying to debate on a proper space to put this thing that wouldn't cause irritation to Xeno's parents if they happened to randomly return home. Xeno never really did tell Stanley when they would be back - odds were even Xeno didn't know. It was best to play it safe, last thing he needed was rich minded folk coming back and kicking him out. 

He pulled out his cell phone, very quickly ignoring the growing notifications from both his group chat and facebook/twitter, switching over to recent text messages. He found Xeno's - still an unknown contact, but a few quick presses and screen swiping changed that. Xeno was in his contacts now... if Stanley had told himself a week ago that he'd be staring at Xeno's name in his phone, he'd probably have gotten a good laugh... 

His fingers moved to message, though stopped, not knowing if Xeno was even near his phone. Removing his helmet, holding it on his side, Stanley pressed the call button, holding it up to his ear. As soon as he heard the phone connect to the other side, he started, "Hey - think you can come outside for a second? I've got a question." He left the engine running, just in case he needed to move it to a different part of the property entirely.

* * *

It was now very hard for Xeno to admit that he was lonely as it was easier to invest time on himself in doing different things each day; that Saturday, the feeling of loneliness was starting to set in and as he locked himself inside his room, he began working on past experiments, reviewing his notes and reading online journals to try and find the problem and continue working, but now he was experimenting a form of mental block and instead of asking for help to his fellow scientists, he closed up the notebook and turn off the computer.

How many hours had passed since Stanley left? 4, 5? And why was it affecting him so much?

It appeared Xeno finally noticed he was a social creature and now was longing to continue with the interactions, it wasn’t the same to read it than to live it. 

So, after tugging at his hair for not being able to concentrate enough he left the comfort of his room and wandered between the endless halls that made up his home; finally he opened the doors to the library or what Xeno called _: the heart of the mansion._

It was a big space, egg-cratelike shelving with books tightly placed together, a wooden desk where his father used to write down his finances, noteworthy antiques and three chesterfield gray couches where Xeno lay himself on one of them after choosing a novel; he felt like losing himself into a fantasy world and he smiled while reading the first sentence.

**In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit.**

How lousy it was to compare himself with that book? As if he was that little creature that one lucky day stumbled upon a tall magician that made him company and forced him to undertake a journey. 

Was living with Stanley the beginning of a journey? It surely was something else and Xeno felt excited by every passing hour that he was with him.

**So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings.**

The buzzing sound of his phone startled him, not being used to receiving incoming calls, but when he took out the phone from his jean’s pockets, his black orbs shined when noticing Stanley’s name on the dark screen. He closed the book before answering.

“Hi. Outside? Sure.” Xeno ended the call, leaved the unfinished book on the couch and walked his way outside of the mansion; when he opened the front door and walked down the flight of stairs he noticed that just in the middle of the parkway was the blonde standing just beside a running motorcycle. 

“That’s why you wanted to come back on your own.” He approached it and slid his fingers all along the side cover. “It’s pretty, this is all you brought from home?” He bit his bottom lip while glaring at the metal thing. “Can you give me a ride on it?” 

Xeno had never seen one so close before, and there was something about Stanley having a motorcycle that was intriguing, fascinating and exciting at the same time.

Seeing Xeno's excitement over the motorcycle only brought some pride to Stanley. He already felt pretty cool driving it around town, but he beamed a bit more brightly as Xeno's impression of him probably heightened. "She's a bit busted up," he admitted, patting at the front light which shook a bit as he did so, the screws on it rusted and needing replacing, "but she gets along just fine. I plan to work on her more, though, probably a paint job..." Living here was going to be great if he could convince Xeno to go in on some parts... she really needed some upgrades, and maybe now he could do it in a garage that didn't have a broken garage door and skittering rats. 

A small laugh left him as Xeno asked for a ride, "I expected you to be afraid at the idea, but sure. Though," he leaned forward on the bike a bit, grinning to Xeno as he waved the helmet, "we'll have to get you your own helmet. You really think you can deal with riding a motorcycle? It can be pretty scary for a newbie." Stanley expected it to take a few weeks, but maybe he could get Xeno used to the idea by Monday... if they could roll up to school on a motorcycle and not a limousine... that would help his representation around school, at least a little bit.

“Of course I can.” He pouted while yanking the helmet and putting on his head, just his black orbs and upper part of his nose could be seen through the glass; when Stanley sat on the motorcycle, Xeno shyly crossed his leg over and hopped on the seat wrapping his arms around the blonde’s slim waist. 

“You can ride it around the garden.” He said feeling a bit nervous of touching the other’s body but excited at the same time for being able to ride the motorcycle, it was something he’d never imagined doing. “There’s a stone path that no one cross.”

That was... unexpected. In fact, most things Xeno kept doing were entirely unexpected, surprising Stanley with almost every action he pulled. He laughed as Xeno's hands wrapped around him, reaching down to tug at them a bit, "you better hold on tight," he said. Stanley had given a few rides to friends in the past, but Xeno was just... so small compared to them. 

He started going slow at first, his feet leaving the ground, "do your best not to let your legs swing behind you, the muffler is hot, it can burn your leg," it was another thing he was meaning to buy, a proper back seat mod and a better muffler, but those were things he wasn't too worried about before. Though, now, he'd really have to think about getting another helmet. 

Stanley followed Xeno's directions, finding the garden path and taking things a little too slow at first. He couldn't stay at a crawling pace forever, though, soon speeding up and really letting the wind crash around them. For turns he stayed careful, definitely slowing down, though a few he made sure to really tilt the motorcycle, the turn becoming tight as their bodies tilted with the machine. The way Xeno's hands would tighten around his stomach was nearly addictive. 

Xeno couldn’t let go of his grip, in fact, with every turn Stanley made he felt how his arms were wrapping tighter and tighter on his waist; on a given day and on a given circumstance, Xeno thought he had a limit in doing new things, but by seeing the blonde he felt that he could touch that limit and let himself go, to face new emotions and live new experiences. 

Xeno couldn’t let go of his grip, in fact, with every turn Stanley made he felt how his arms were wrapping tighter and tighter on his waist; on a given day and on a given circumstance, Xeno thought he had a limit in doing new things, but by seeing the blonde he felt that he could touch that limit and let himself go, to face new emotions and live new experiences. 

The motorcycle’s wheels had a great stability, Xeno didn’t feel like losing balance at any time, it hugged the turns on the stone path as if the wheels were glued down and when Stanley pressed the accelerator, the albino felt how the wind was strongly playing with his clothes.

Stanley stopped eventually, putting a foot down to steady the bike, looking behind him and catching a glimpse of Xeno's dark eyes. "Still doing good back there? Maybe tomorrow I'll take you on a drive around town. We can get you your own helmet."

By the time the ride was done he felt overwhelmed but excited, Stanley was showing him so many things in just a short amount of time and he couldn’t feel more grateful for that. Xeno let go of the tight embrace and took off the helmet while heavily sighing. “I’m good, you’re a great driver.” He hugged the helmet while dismounting from the metal thing. 

“Sure, I’ll love to drive around town, maybe we could even stop to eat something.” 

Xeno took a glimpse at his silver wristwatch, it was late in the afternoon and he was hungry. “Talking about eating, we should go grab dinner.” He said while turning his back to the blonde, walking towards the manor, flower beds blossoming in every kind of color along the stone path; Xeno looked at Stanley from behind his shoulder. ”Aren’t you coming? We can also play some poker after dinner.”

Stanley leaned against the front of his bike, chin in his palm as he watched Xeno walk, his hair a bit messed up from the helmet. He never really saw Xeno even the tiniest bit unkempt... It was nice, for some reason. "Yeah," he said then, "I can follow you in. Do you know where I can keep this thing? A garage maybe?" With a super slow speed, he followed Xeno on his bike, coasting along beside him. 

“Sure, there’s a garage at the left side of the manor’s entrance.” Xeno kept walking, he was enjoying Stanley’s company just by his side, the night was coming just above them with the stars willing to shine their path. 

"You? Know how to play poker? That's a bit of a surprise," he said with a laugh, "next thing you'll be telling me is that you know how to play beer pong." Xeno held a lot of surprises within him, but there was no way he knew that one. The thought made Stanley debate a lot of the other things he could introduce Xeno too that would totally take the boy out of his element. Parties. Alcohol. Sneaking into adult spaces they weren't allowed. Stanley looked to the massive house in the distance... hosting a party in that place would be absolutely insane.

“The maids showed me how to play poker.” He chuckled as he was hugging himself, the night winds were getting colder by the hour and Xeno could felt it touching his delicate skin, he got sick easily with the subit weather changes. 

“When my parents started working overboard, they took pity on me and tried to spend time with me.” He sighed while looking at the dark sky, he hadn’t spoken these topics to anyone and when he finally said them out loud, Xeno realized that his voice sounded a little broken. 

“But then, they got bored and stopped caring about paying me much attention.” The albino didn’t want to cry in front of Stanley, it was a silly topic and he was supposed to be used to being alone, so why was it hurting so suddenly? “I guess they also saw how weird I am.”

But then Stanley’s words took him out of his own world. “Beer pong? I haven’t played that, I only drink red wine on Christmas Eve, but just a sip for me being underage.” 

As soon as they left the garden, Xeno took Stanley to the garage and when he opened the door, he pointed to an empty place in the left corner, right beside a black Rolls-Royce; the place had 6 exclusive and expensive cars that would leave open-mouthed to any vehicle enthusiast. 

“You can leave your motorcycle there and work here whenever you want.”

Xeno's words only reminded Stanley that they really needed to work on his self confidence. He was... weird, yes, but Stanley was finding that he wasn't a horrible person to be around. Just... a lot to handle, in terms of your brain filling up with knowledge it didn't need. Stanley followed Xeno's directions, slowly bringing the motorcycle to the garage, finding himself unable to hear the rest of Xeno's words as he looked at the cars inside...

How... the hell wasn't Xeno more popular. If his parents just drove him to school in one of these, the teasing and bullying would probably go down. Though, Stanley knew that even Xeno's parents weren't too popular around there... Stanley was lucky that his own dad didn't work for Xeno's dad, but he knew people directly affected by the man. In a way, he seemed terrifying, the type of person to fire anyone despite their situation... Stanley didn't want to think about him coming home soon to see some lowly street urchin type sleeping in one of their immaculate guest beds. 

Stanley did as he was told, parking his motorcycle in the corner of the garage. There was still enough room for him to work on the motorcycle without worrying about even getting a lick of oil on the fancier cars, though she did look really clunky with her rusted metal next to cars with such beautiful paint jobs. It was almost hilarious. Almost, if it didn't remind him to feel inferior. 

Stanley cleared his throat, ignoring such thoughts, turning now to Xeno. "Just a sip? Maybe we should play poker and every losing hand has to take 'just a sip' of red wine," he said with a snicker. A drunk Xeno would... be a little too much for his second night here, but it would take a lot of losing hands to get that far.

“You’re on.” 

Deal. Deal? Deal?! Stanley had no words, only staring wide eyed with his mouth agape as Xeno walked back into the manor. Stanley kept saying daring things, expecting, honestly entirely betting on Xeno backing down or being too cowardly to take on the challenge. And each and every single time Xeno was perfectly fine with it. At this point Stanley wasn't sure what was even off limits. He could probably mention sneaking into a bar and Xeno would agree. What the Hell.

Stanley followed silently - at least he was going to get some alcohol out of it, though he never had any fancy wines before. Usually he just got drunk off whatever he or his friends could coax adults to buy for them, or whatever cheap booze were in their parents liquor cabinets.

They were sitting on the living room, on the ceiling an eye-catching modern chandelier that lighted their night, a deck of cards, two wine glasses and a bottle of Chäteau Lafite were resting on a round gold coffee table and different songs echoing through the speakers were setting the mood for their night game. 

Xeno quickly set up the game, Stanley sitting and watching as the smaller boy happily dealt out the cards. Stanley had only played poker a few times, but the basics were still fresh with him. 

“The loser takes a sip of red wine.” Xeno declared before dealing the cards to Stanley, he saw his hand and remained with a steady face, not wanting to reveal to his opponent that his hand consisted of one pairs of 9s, one Queen, a 5 and a 3; maybe he could win this first hand with his one pair.

The albino kept trying to minimize his calls by choosing a robotic approach, where his face was becoming a mask and his voice started sounding monotone. “Are you ready?”

The cards he got were only decent at most, a three of a kind - ten high. Xeno's face was like stone, the bags beneath his eyes looking particularly dark in that room, a pretty decent poker face. Stanley reached over, grabbing the wine and pouring a few sips worth into both their glasses. "You're sure you're up to this?" He said then, laying down his cards, quite sure that he would be beaten. 

But a single pair was laid down, nine high. His own hand barely beat it out, a snicker coming from Stanley, "damn, bad luck on your first go," a large smirk grew on Stanley's face, leaning forward and placing his chin into his palm. "Go on. Nice big sip, don't be a baby now. I want to see you gulp."

The first round and he already lost, Xeno sighed but chuckled when seeing Stanley’s smirk. “A deal is a deal.” He said while grabbing the glass of wine and taking a huge sip, the wine tasted buttery as it left a cream-like texture that hit the middle of his tongue, almost like oil. “It’s good, such a pity that you didn’t lose to taste it.” 

At least Xeno didn't take a baby sip. Stanley gave a small chuckle, taking in more cards from the next round. It was all almost strange, similar to the previous night, the both of them just... casually talking. Not about social status, or school, or their parents. Though Stanley wasn't sure he needed to know the history of poker or the reasons for the small holes that are sometimes found on casino decks (supposedly to prevent cheating), he sure knew them now. 

The albino began shuffling the cards before dealing them out again, even if he wasn’t that good at poker, Xeno liked it as it enriched his soul, sharpened his intellect and healed his spirit, and if could played it well he could catch a glimpse of a drunken Stanley, which he was interested in seeing. 

And when he saw his cards a slight smirk appeared on his lips, he got a straight, nice sequence in his card numbers but not all of the same suit, going from 3 to 7. 

It was Saturday night and he was having fun with the blonde, both talking and slightly laughing while looking at their own cards, it felt nice, it felt good and it felt as how it was supposed to be to have a friend, so even if Xeno wanted to win this second round, he didn’t care if he lose to Stanley as he was enjoying more his company than the possibility of seeing him drunk.

So, he laid all five cards on the table not caring of what could happen next, it didn’t matter what his opponent was going to do and now it felt immaterial whether or not he could win the hand, Xeno was happy and that was all that mattered.

Stanley's next hand was shit - nothing matched or went in order. He had one ace, which could at least count as a high card, but odds of him winning with it were low. If this was real poker he would fold, take himself out of the game and not risk losing money, but this was just for 'shots' of wine, so he laid down his cards for Xeno to see at the end of the round. 

"Damn," he laughed again, "that's actually a pretty impressive hand," he took his wine glass, not even bothering with a small sip, drinking down half of the contents inside. The taste immediately reminded him of old musty grapes... a taste he'd have to get used too, licking at his lips with furrowed brows... a lot different from just a bottle of beer. "Another round?" he said then, licking his lips once more with a wide grin. 

The next round went in his favor - and even the next, though Stanley was soon having to take more large sips from the fancy wine glass. It would take a lot to get him drunk (what was the alcohol proof in wine, anyway...?) but he wondered how bad Xeno's tolerance was. Eventually, Xeno's first cup was finally empty, Stanley leaning forward to pour just a bit more into Xeno's wine glass, "you doing good over there?" He asked, trying to study Xeno's face, "a lot different from just a sip on Christmas, I bet."

Xeno was pleased that he achieved in winning some of the rounds, he held the glass while Stanley was pouring more wine but was having trouble with keeping it steady on his hands; his brain was sending signals telling him what to do. Whether or not his body was listening was a different story. 

The albino’s eyelids were becoming heavier and his hand was shaking, almost pouring the red liquid on the ceramic floor, and holding his other hand over his face. “Do you know...that poker can be a...lucrative second career?” He was grumbling the words and his eyesight was nearly lost. “People...can earn a ton of money...j-just at the poker tables...maybe we sh-should do that and stop studying.” 

"Uh huh," Stanley nodded along to Xeno's stories now, many of them already becoming slurred and mixed with random pauses. He didn't care as much about his words, more so the way Xeno softly swayed in his seat or ran his fingers against the deck of cards as if it had a new and interesting texture. "I used to watch professional poker sometimes," he said, casually taking a sip of his own drink, not even because of a loss but instead just beginning to enjoy the weird bitter fruity taste. "It was one of the few free channels we got on basic cable, it always played in the late hours." It wasn't that Stanley loved watching poker on TV - there was just times that there was simply nothing else on, and they only had about thirteen channels to choose from, many of them playing infomercials at the time.

He tried to deal another hand of cards to Stanley without shuffling them. “Am I winning… if I have five Aces?” Xeno took another huge sip of his second glass, almost finishing it in one go. 

“Yes, I don’t…I don’t know why I…” He doubled blink trying to focus his black orbs on Stanley’s blurry figure. “…stopped drinking after the first…and only sip…gosh.” He exhaled. “I’m such a geek…”

He remained silent for a few seconds, glaring at his trembling cards between his fingers. “Drink!” The albino exclaimed while tossing them on the table for Stanley to see them. “I won…with my five.” He yawned. “My five aces…”

Stanley watched as Xeno laid down the mess of cards, four aces was a good hand, the best four-of-a-kind you could have, but there were only four. No fifth to be seen. But Xeno's face was so proud, even if he did just finish his second glass without needing to. "Damn," Xeno gave out a whistle, "never saw a five-of-a-kind before, you really are good at this game." With a gulp, Stanley finished his own drink, the few glasses he had only giving him the slightest feeling of warmth. For Xeno, though, "at least we know you're a two-drink drunk..."

It would be bad if the servants saw Xeno totally plastered, or getting drunk enough to begin puking everywhere, so it was best to stop here. "I think it's time for bed," Stanley said while standing, walking over to the other side of the table. He pulled at Xeno's chair, knowing full well he would probably have to coax the boy to bed. Stanley had dealt with the stubbornness of many drunk teens before. When Xeno stood with a stumble, Stanley let out a sigh. Leading a stumbling mess all the way up the stairs and through these long hallways would take too long. "Come on, then, to your room," he said as he bent down, an arm supporting Xeno's back as his arm swept beneath the backs of Xeno's knee's, picking him up with a swift motion. Luckily, Xeno weighed barely anything at all, giving Stanley some ease as he made his way towards the manor's stairwell. Xeno giggled when he felt the strong arms lift him from the ground and he immediately snoozed against the blonde’s chest. 

Was he... already asleep? Stanley looked down to Xeno, eyes closed with a smile, breathing rhythmic and soft. A small chuckle left him. He'd have to tease him a bit later for being such a lightweight, but for now Xeno was entirely oblivious to the world around him. The trek up to Xeno's room wasn't hard, seeing how little the boy weighed, the only hard part was managing to get Xeno's door open. It took some careful maneuvering but Stanley was able to swing it open without waking Xeno up. 

Stanley walked to Xeno's large bed, reaching down (and having to cling harder to Xeno to avoid dropping him) and pulling back the top covers. Once down, he laid Xeno there, pulling back to get a good look at him... 

Xeno was still in his day clothes, though drinking a bit and being carried through the house roughed them up a bit. No longer was his shirt tucked into his pants, loose and beginning to rise, showing the smallest bit of Xeno's bare hips. The sight caused Stanley to pause, his hand gripping. Xeno was not only drunk as hell, but passed out, he wouldn't remember a damn thing that would happen after this point. A slow hand moved forward, Stanley feeling the rare tug of anxiety pulling at him. This was... perfect, right? The chance to get a picture this early on, something just lewd enough to prove to his friends that he was doing just as he was supposed to.

Stanley's fingertips slipped just barely beneath the hem of Xeno's shirt, tugging upwards, revealing more of the smaller boy's waistline. His body was so... small, curve of his waist almost feminine, shirt high enough to show the bottom of his belly button. But Stanley's eyes followed the dips of Xeno's abdomen, the subtle lines that disappeared down into Xeno's pants, places that he couldn't go yet. Stanley's mouth felt dry - he was far from drunk but there was a fogginess there, something that let him gently place his hand against Xeno's bare stomach, feeling his warmth, his gentle breathing. God, Stanley's hand against his pale skin only made him seem even smaller. He just needed his phone... 

A small noise came from Xeno - a sigh, content and fully asleep. The sound caused Stanley to jolt back, staring up at the boy's sleeping face. Stanley's hand gripped hard, looking down at his fingers. Stanley planned to fuck this guy, take pictures of him without his permission, rob him of money as soon as everything was in order, so touching Xeno up while he was sleeping wasn't even that big of a deal. It was nothing compared to the other stuff?! So why did his hand feel so gross? Stanley looked again to Xeno's sleeping face and the small smile he held. With a low scoff, he tossed the blankets over the boy, quickly leaving the room and making sure his sudden low mood didn't cause him to slam the door behind him.

* * *

On Sunday morning Xeno woke up with his first hangover headache, consciousness was returning to his body and slowly got out of bed to graciously wander around his bathroom and as he could, he prepared for himself a warm bath where he tried to clean the hangover away

The light was hurting him, so he tried to remain with his eyes closed as much as possible, Xeno stretched his arm, looking for his phone between his wrinkled clothes, and as he once again tried to relax into the warm water he texted his only personal contact. 

Do you have a hangover remedy? My head’s hurting. 

The light from the phone screen hurted him more, so he resolved never moving his eyeballs again, a dusty thudding in his head was making him crazy and his mouth felt dry as a desert. “I guess, no more wine for a while.” He said to himself while sinking deeper into the water. 

The rest of the Sunday afternoon Xeno didn’t felt like doing something, he just lay down on the bed and was between watching movies and sleeping, shifting his position as the hours passed; the maids entered his room only to bring him water and food, he told them he was sick not a lousy hangover drunk.

* * *

Stanley didn't even drink close to enough wine to feel much of a hangover, if anything a small headache that disappeared as soon as he was able to make it down to the kitchen and drink some water. The maid in the kitchen told Stanley that Xeno was feeling sick that morning, something that Stanley had to keep from snorting at. He wasn't sick, he probably had a massive hangover. Sure enough, upon looking at his phone, the message from Xeno stood at the top. See, Stanley promised not to bully him, but there was no way Xeno could get out of being teased for this one. 

“Yeah, hold on.”

He had a few remedies, though he wasn't sure of the science behind them. A few times he was told to guzzle down raw eggs or an oyster, but the thought of that while hungover always kept Stanley from trying. He poked around the kitchen, shocked to see the servants allowing him to do so, shoving a whole array of items into a blender. Stanley was no cook, unless you consider warming up a TV dinner a form of cooking, but adding some bananas to this horrid mess at least made it taste sweet. The brown color wasn't too appetizing though. Xeno would just have to deal with it. At least Stanley didn't put any oysters in it. 

He brought the smoothie upstairs, even took a quick sip himself. Not bad. Okay, actually it was really chunky and weird, and had a very tomato-like taste, but it would work. He gave a knock to Xeno's door before opening it, walking in and holding up what looked like a chocolate shake at first glance. "I heard someone has a stomach flu, according to your maid downstairs," he said with a snicker, coming to place the smoothie concoction on the table beside Xeno. "Damn, you look like shit. Welcome to the world of alcohol, kid, it at least gets better from here on out."

Xeno didn’t want to open his eyes or move at all when Stanley entered with a strange looking drink in his hand, but he didn't have an option when the blonde shoved the drink right at his face. “Well, yes.” He sat up while rubbing his eyes, the headache was killing him. “It’s the first time that I feel like this, what else could I say?” He accepted the chunky looking drink and while pinching his nose, he took a sip. 

The albino couldn’t avoid frowning his face at the weird taste lingering on his tongue. “What’s this?” Even if he didn’t want to keep drinking it, Stanley made it specially for him and Xeno hoped it would work against the hangover, but the taste was horrible and he couldn’t swallow more than three thirds of the drink. 

He placed the glass on the bedside table and curled up again on his bed, hugging a pillow and covering his chin with the bedsheets; a chick flick movie kept running on the Netflix app and Xeno didn’t feel like changing it as it was somewhat entertaining to watch while he tried to fall asleep again.

Stanley gave a shrug at Xeno's question. "Honestly I have no idea, but I know those things are good for a hangover. Never tried shoving them all into a blender before, though." He gave a scratch to the back of his neck, looking up and trying to think back to the times he or his friends would scour their phones in search of anything to get rid of the headache and nausea. "You'd understand the science behind it, I guess. Whatever alcohol does to you, those things help flush it out," another shrug came to him, "something like that? Raw oysters are good too but I doubt you'd want to eat those right now," Stanley said with a snicker. 

As Xeno curled up, Stanley found himself staying put. It felt... a bit rude to just hand him a weird smoothie and leave. So he stayed for a moment, criss-crossed at the edge of Xeno's bed, staring at the television. Last night was fun, but the way it ended could have been... a bit dangerous. 

Xeno was surprised to noticed Stanley didn’t get out of his room and instead sat at the end of the bed and kept watching the movie with him, maybe it was the first thing they were watching without the albino’s constant blabbering and it felt strangely nice, just to share the room, the space and the moment without having to exchange words. 

A warm feeling invaded Xeno’s chest as he thought that maybe the blonde was trying to take care of him, and that mere thought make him smile under the covers as he felt less lonely. 

And then as he felt his eyelids getting heavier, he asked him one question before losing himself into the unconsciousness. “What will happen at school on Monday?” He didn’t wait for Stanley to answer him. “Can we still talk or I should avoid you?” He sighed to himself. “I don’t want to ruin your school’s reputation.”

The movie wasn't too interesting to Stanley, causing him to pull out his phone, reading over a lot of the messages he had been ignoring for the weekend. He popped into the group chat, though he really didn't have any updates worth telling, aside from bragging about the fancy wine or the fact that he was aiming to get Xeno to agree to riding the motorcycle to school on Monday morning, really not wanting to roll up in a damn limo.. 

In a scary bit of coincidence, Xeno asked about Monday, causing Stanley to twist around and look back at him. He could... be honest, or be brutally honest. At this point, there was little use in lying to him, or sugar coating the truth. With a sigh, Stanley began to lay back, his head falling a bit near Xeno's stomach, making sure to completely close out of his group chat before flashing his phone at Xeno, dozens of unread messages and alerts on Stanley's profile. "People have been freaking out online all weekend. Monday's gonna be total shit. Someone even took a picture..."

Xeno caught a glimpse of some of the messages popping on Stanley’s timeline and his stomach twirled when reading they were referring to him as “the weird albino kid” or that maybe “he was paying Stanley to fuck him”, but as he uncurled and sat on the bed he couldn’t continue reading, the blonde took the phone away from his sight and tuck it in his pants pocket. 

“Seems I already ruined your reputation.” He held his chin with his right hand while looking at Stanley laying down just right beside him. “We can get to school separately, and you don’t have to talk to me there, don’t worry.” Xeno was feeling a slight better, the chunky drink really had some important nutrients that were nurturing his body and helping to get the hangover down, later he would ask him for the recipe to study it thoroughly. 

“You’d been so nice to me during the whole weekend that I don’t want to cause you any trouble at school.” It was the true, Xeno didn’t imagined that he would had a sleepover, a motorcycle ride, and even to get a hangover after a night of drinking and playing poker with a friend and even less with Stanley; the albino really had fun that weekend, it was the most fun he had since high school started. 

“I didn’t invite you to live here with me in order to be your best friend.” Xeno slightly touched Stanley’s shoulder, not wanting to put much pressure on it, but just for the blonde to know that he was grateful. “We can be strangers at school and friends at home.” He genuinely smiled. “I’m fine with that.”

Stanley looked down to Xeno's hand, an eyebrow arching. Being strangers at school but friends at home would be the perfect sort of world, but it would never work like that. Stanley gave a sigh, "you're supposed to be the smart one, you know that isn't going to fly." He looked to the ceiling, trying to think about how tomorrow was going to be. God, a test was going to be given tomorrow, too. What class was it? Lit? No, maybe it was social studies? Well, whatever, odds are he was going to end up failing it, since his mind would be in other places. 

"Not like I was 'popular' or anything, people just knew not to fuck with me," as soon as Stanley said it, he knew that his 'popular' was probably far different from Xeno's idea of it. Taking a deep breath, Stanley sat up now, leaning back onto his hands, "No, we won't do that. Best thing to do is to just deal with it, and whoever makes a big deal out of it, I’ll kick their ass. Or threaten to. Eventually, people will get over it..." that was wishful thinking, but with enough threats, he may be able to get this to blow over within the month...

"Ah, that reminds me," Stanley turned to Xeno, "this is a good time to work on your confidence levels. Especially if tomorrow is going to be hell. If you stand your ground tell people to fuck off it may actually shock them enough to back off." He hopped off the bed then, holding a hand out to Xeno to help him off the bed - a gesture that registered as way too friendly as soon as Stanley did it... but he didn't pull back, knowing it would only help him. "Come on, get up."

Xeno’s head still hurt a bit, but he couldn’t say no to those cloudy eyes, he sighed while thinking that sometimes, reaching out and taking someone’s hand is the beginning of a journey and Xeno didn’t want to miss on that chance.

They got outside the bedroom and Xeno didn’t let go of that hand as nothing in the world could compare to the comfort and security of having someone just hold your hand. The way Xeno just... clung to his hand, Stanley couldn't shake him off. Well, he could have, but there would be no merit in such an action. Stanley had planned to just 'train' Xeno in his room, but he allowed Xeno to tug him away, noting silently how small Xeno's hand was in his... they were the same age, right? Stanley knew they went to elementary together, so it wasn't like Xeno skipped grades (though he totally had the ability to). He was just... so damn small. 

The albino took the lead and walked down the hallway, passing several doors, windows and paintings on the walls until Xeno suddenly stopped at a specific mustard yellow door. “This is one of my dad’s study rooms.” 

It had a wall-mounted shelving unit with lots of storage cubbies with books, a desk underneath where a family photo of Xeno and his parents rested beside a mac computer, on the other side of the room there was a comfortable nook where someone could relax and read a book after a long day of work or studying, and in the middle two blue royal armchairs; the room wasn’t a big as the others but it was cozy. 

“No one will listen to us here.” Xeno said while locking the door behind him, without noticing the sexual connotation of his words. “How are you going to work on my confidence levels?” He asked while letting go of Stanley’s hand, already missing the warmth between their palms.

The study was just as surreal as all the other rooms. Stanley was glad that Hyoga and the others never asked to come over - they would be ecstatic about this room and how much these things probably cost... but he shook those thoughts out of his head, looking down to Xeno. "Right, right. Well, I'm gonna say some mean stuff. This is for, uh. Shit, it has a name," Stanley's head tilted to the side, eyes closed as he thought, "exposure therapy? Something like that. Anyway." 

In a clean motion, Stanley took Xeno's shoulder, dragging him and pinning him against the recently locked door to the study. Immediately his mind went back to the day this all started, in the exact same position against a bathroom stall door. "Tell me to let go," he said it as his grip tightened, body moving closer, his taller frame easily able to lock Xeno in place, no chance of ripping away this time. "I'll do something you'd really hate, if you can’t convince me to back off."

Xeno gasped when his body was forced against the door, he felt the tight grip on his shoulder as it slowly began to hurt, Stanley was locking him with his whole body and Xeno could smell a strong tobacco scent coming from his pretty painted lips. 

“Let go!” He said with an exasperated voice as he looked up to meet with a cold ice stare that sent shivers down his spine; Stanley’s soft face totally changed, it wasn’t the blonde that was laughing with him while playing poker, nor the only that listened to his talking while watching movies as they were laying down on the bed; this was an angry man, solid from the core with a cold stare of someone who had to bully others in order to survive his cruel white trash reality. 

“Let go!!” He tried again, but he couldn’t even twitched his shoulders nor raise his arms

"Nah, don't think I will," Xeno was doing his best to struggle. It felt a little strange, after actually getting to know Xeno better. Stanley wasn't in the same mindset as that one day, far from it, finding himself enjoying this. He reached forward, hand taking Xeno's chin and poking it upwards. "Try to insult me, go on, I can take anything you can dish out. You're a smart kid, threaten me." 

Stanley neared his face closer to Xeno, the hand on Xeno's chin keeping him in place. "You hate spit, right? Couldn't even touch some gum without getting grossed out." He said it with a laugh. Was this teaching Xeno to be more confident...? Stanley had no idea. He had no clue on how to actually install confidence with someone. It was something he had learned through years of growing up in an eat-or-be-eaten environment. 

Either way, Stanley was enjoying himself a little too much, face centimeters from Xeno's cheek, "no more tucking your tail and taking it. Insult me, give me one hell of a push, or tell me to fuck off. If you can't, you're getting licked." Licking was... tame enough, not actually beating Xeno up or threatening to hurt him physically, but hopefully 'gross's enough to entice a reaction out of him. There was, of course, another bonus to threatening to lick Xeno, one a lot more sexual, though Stanley was entirely unsure if such things were lost on Xeno...

It wasn’t that Xeno was a germaphobe, but the mere idea of having the saliva of someone else touch his skin make him feel nauseous and anxious; his heart was beating like crazy as he could heard pound after pound against his chest, Stanley’s pink lips were so close to his cheek and he know he didn’t had a choice. 

“Fuck…off?” he hesitated while glaring at the blue sea, he could almost hear the angry waves falling against the shore and the grip on his chin tighten as the blonde let out a cruel laugh; Xeno gasped when he felt how Stanley’s tongue slide against his puffy cheek and it felt warm, wet and…good.

The lick was slow, the blonde was teasing him by moving the tongue up and down his cheek and as he pulled a bit apart, Xeno felt how a drool of saliva drip down, wetting his shirt; his black orbs were fixated on the blue sky and his mouth slightly parted not knowing what to do or what to say.

Xeno tasted sweet, whatever he bathed in that morning must have had a floral scent, his cheek having a tangy yet pleasant taste against Stanley's tongue. The most delicious part though was the way Xeno's body fell entirely still, not moving at all aside from the gentle gasp that left him both, breathing becoming more rapid as Stanley's tongue ran against his cheek.

Then, the albino’s whole face burned red as he noticed his body was rushed with a sudden and intense heat wave; Xeno wanted to die when he noticed his erection was brushing against Stanley’s groin and he screamed with a strong voice he didn’t know he had before. “GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU STUPID REDNECK, YOU’RE NOT MORE THAN TRAILER THRASH.” He inmediately closed his eyes shut as lonely tears began dripping down his face, he felt so ashamed, so embarrassed and so vulnerable at the same time.

When Xeno really really reacted, shouting loudly, Stanley pulled back, watching his red face entirely explode. Stanley blinked slowly, watching, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. That was... impressive, Stanley's mouth opening to give him some congratulations. Usually insults like that were ones even his friends were too chicken to throw at him, he hadn't expected Xeno to be so brave so fast. But Xeno's face twisted, eyes shutting as tears began to flow.

"Hey! hey hey," Stanley actually felt some panic well up in him, falling back and letting go of Xeno entirely, "come on, you were doing so well! That was awesome! You totally told me off. You can bitch at me some more if you want. No more licking," his hands reached forward, both of them patting at Xeno's two cheeks, "you were pretty cool just now, honestly."

After a few small sobs, Xeno felt like breathing again, Stanley sounded so concerned and it seemed he didn’t notice the prominent bulge between his legs. “I don’t want to continue talking like that.” 

He felt how the blonde released his body and his face turned a deeper shade of red when Stanley’s hands were cupping his wet cheeks. 

No one had ever called him pretty cool, and he twisted his lips in a shy smiled, but even if he was enjoying the attention the blonde was giving him, Xeno really wanted to be alone for a moment. “I want to lay down for a bit.” 

Stanley’s touch, Stanley’s concerned eyes and Stanley’s tobacco breath were mingling with his mind, he wanted to lean into the touch and lost himself into the blue eyes; when Xeno looked at the blonde he felt as if gazing at a distant star, it’s dazzling, but the shiny light felt so real and pure. 

The feelings that hurt the most are the ones that are absurd and for the albino it was extremely absurd to get aroused by a simple lick on the cheek as he was longing for an affection that seemed impossible and a desire for what could have been if Stanley had noticed his boner. 

“I’m ok.” He said, noticing the blonde looked kind of worried. “Maybe we could try this again some other time.”

"Heh, sure," Stanley pulled back slowly, inwardly cursing at himself. Okay, he went.. a bit too far with that, probably. Xeno did give him the rule of no bullying, though Stanley would argue he wasn't seriously trying to upset him. Stanley still needed a place to stay... the last thing he needed was pissing Xeno off enough that he kicked Stanley out. He placed his hands into his pockets, giving a small shrug as he did, "I mean it though, that was pretty impressive. Say something like that to the other kids at school and you'll probably make some jaws drop." 

Stanley did walk closer to Xeno once again, though it was only to reach behind him, unlocking the study door, "guess you're still a bit hungover anyway. Go lay down," Xeno's tone was giving off the impression of wanting to be alone, a thought that at first made Stanley feel like he overstepped boundaries, but another thought popped into his mind, that deep blush still not leaving Xeno's cheeks... It took everything in him to not bring it up, knowing that doing so would definitely get him kicked out. Instead, it manifested as something else, a sentence Stanley had no control over, coming out before he could stop himself, "no more poker tonight, no hangovers needed tomorrow. Unless you want to play strip poker."

If Xeno’s cheeks could get redder his head would instantly turn into a tomato, the idea of seeing Stanley's naked body was burning his whole body and it wasn’t doing any good to his already hard cock, but surely he’ll be embarrassed to show him his slim and small body. 

“Th-That’s something that we could probably do…on another time.” He said before opening the door and almost running to his room, why did he answer that weird question? Does Stanley want to see him naked? His thoughts were running wild inside his brain. 

Once inside the room he immediately stripped naked and got inside the tub, filling it with cold water to release the heatwaves that were attacking his body every time he remembered Stanley’s lick and poker proposition.

As the water was surrounding him, Xeno noticed that his erection wasn’t going down and he brushed away his damp hair from his eyes, it couldn’t be helped; Xeno began slowly stroking his cock, carefully touching the length and softly playing with his balls.

His cheeks were burning with Stanley’s image on his mind, his pretty painted pink lips, his blue eyes that reflected a clouded night and his warm tongue touching his skin. It didn’t take long for the strokes to become harder and faster, moaning loudly as he felt desire on his chest, like something burning inside as his heart was desperately pounding, trying to be free.

Then Xeno felt a bubbling sensation coming from his groin to his spine and cried a bit louder as a string of shiny stars were dripping in the water; his sigh was of a softly deflating as if the tension had been lifted from his shoulders; Xeno covered his face between both hands, how could he have masturbated by thinking of Stanley? 

He let himself sink into the now lukewarm water as he hoped he wouldn’t blush when seeing him tomorrow morning. 

* * *

Xeno was gone before Stanley could properly react, walking out into the hallway to watch him skitter off quickly. A laugh left him as he placed his hands into his jacket's pockets. So a cheek lick can turn him on that easily? Stanley began to lick at his lips, a large smirk growing. Xeno was definitely aware of his own sexual urges, the only question now as how easy Stanley could act on them. Hell, getting a bit turned on did make Xeno finally call Stanley some choice names. The odds of him being a prude were high. 

Stanley let Xeno have the rest of his day - Xeno was probably too shy to face him, a notion that oddly registered to Stanley as a bit cute. Finding Xeno cute was becoming a normal thing, at this point, but Stanley found little problem with that. It was going to be a lot easier to live with him for a while, possibly a year if not more, and do all of these things with him if Stanley actually found him aesthetically pleasing. Stanley was thinking of saving all of the more sexual flirting for a month or so down the line, but now... 

As the night went on, Stanley did the usual things he did on a school night... which wasn't anything really productive. He showered, ate (alone, Xeno not coming down, but he wasn't bickering about it, and watched television. He chatted in the group chat a bit, but aside from Hyoga and Mozu telling Stanley that they'd be around tomorrow if he needed help proving some points to gossiping hoards of people, there was nothing too interesting. He was still largely ignoring social media. 

* * *

On Monday morning Stanley dug through his bag, finding clean clothes for that morning. He was going to have to ask Xeno what the hell protocol was for doing laundry, here. Would the staff do it...? Did he just need to... ask? He'd figure that out later, shoving his coat on and removing his phone from the charger before heading downstairs. Xeno was already contentedly eating breakfast, Stanley coming over to sit next to him, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What do you want for breakfast?” The albino asked while offering a mug of coffee to his friend. “Order anything you like.”

Stanley took the coffee with a small nod of thanks, never really bothering with coffee in the morning... or at all really, sipping it slowly. "Honestly I don't usually do breakfast before school," he said with a shrug, "usually running late. Uh," he looked to the nearby maid, waiting patiently for his order. "Just some... toast, maybe, thank you." 

She nodded, returning to the kitchen. As she was gone, Stanley turned to Xeno "we should be leaving soon, anyway, shouldn't we? Is your driver taking us...?" Stanley was really, really dreading the thought of having to exit a limo to get to school, but Xeno wasn't the sort who would just let them skip... and skip some more... maybe they didn't have to go to school at all, Xeno was smart enough already.

“Yes, just eat your breakfast and then we’ll go.” Xeno was almost finished with his, slowly sipping his mug of coffee while seeing the look of embarrassment of Stanley by receiving his breakfast, maybe he should had been more specific with the maid since she brought him a great platter with different toasts: chocolate almond butter and raspberry, avocado and roasted chickpea, cantaloupe and prosciutto and smoked salmon with cream cheese.

“Looks good.” Xeno said while giggling behind the mug; drinking coffee in the morning was a great way of stealing time and enjoying the company of his friend. 

Stanley stared a the array of toast brought to him, eyebrow beginning to twitch softly. Yeah, he was going to have to start being more specific. Is this just how rich people are...? Ask for toast but expect the entire loaf of bread turned into some culinary art piece? "Just some... butter is fine next time, maybe jam," he said, taking the one that looked like it had some jelly on it, "thank you, though." 

“Jasper won’t be taking us to school.” He said while winking an eye to Stanley. “Yesterday I asked him to buy me a helmet.” Xeno was a bit ashamed of leaving Stanley all Sunday afternoon by himself and he remembered the blonde wanted to ride his motorcycle to school.

Xeno wanted to make him feel comfortable, people were already laughing at them for sharing the limousine, so the best he could do was to let Stanley drive them to school, maybe he can even look as one of the cool kids, and besides, he really enjoyed their little ride in the garden. 

Xeno talking about being able to take his motorcycle to school immediately brought the blonde’s mood up. No limo meant that their Monday was going to immediately get better. Xeno prattled on about the helmet he had gotten, Stanley slowly eating the toast (goddammit, it tasted really good), watching how his eyes lit up as he talked about the visor and ears--

“My helmet it’s awesome.” The albino was excited to own such a cool accessory. “Jasper chose one in color black with tinted sun visor, reflective shield and two small cat ears at the top.” Xeno was having a good feeling about the day as his smile was growing of its own accord.

The toast felt rough in Stanley's throat, catching there as he began to cough, "ears?!" Oh no. There were a lot of things that could mean. Stanley dreaded the thought of Xeno accidentally buying some of the more strange or ironic helmets, thinking back to the time he had seen someone with a fur rabbit helmet... but no, No, Xeno wouldn't be... that clueless about style, would he...?

Xeno did, in fact, have a helmet with ears. They had moved to the garage now, Stanley giving a sigh of relief as he saw the sleek black helmet, ordinary in every way aside from the pointed ears on top, red reflectors acting as the inner parts of the ears. These sorts of helmets were... dorky, honestly, but far from horrible. In fact, seeing Xeno happily hold the eared helmet was... cute? 

"God," Stanley let out, grabbing his own helmet from one of the garage tables near his bike, "you keep doing this thing where you do something stupidly cute, and it keeps throwing me off my stride," he let out a soft laugh, swinging his leg over the bike and sliding the helmet on, "you really gotta stop doin' that."

Xeno immediately blushed after being called cute, well Stanley literally said “stupidly cute” but he was going to accept the compliment; he slid his helmet on and hopped on the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Stanley’s waist and clutching his hands together. 

He noticed how Stanley turned the key and he just sat there, holding him while listening to the purr of the engine, then he noticed how the blonde immediately started the bike and headed towards the school; Stanley was respecting the speed limits and Xeno felt grateful for that, the least he wanted was for them to be stopped by a police officer and get late to school. 

The ride to school was quick - usually the blonde made a stop at the smoke shop but Stanley had enough cigs to last him a good while, and there was no way he could get any now with Xeno with him... that would be a lot of explaining to do, though there was a chance Xeno may offer to buy his cigarettes from now on... but Stanley stuck to the quick route to school, for once actually keeping things at a decent speed. Xeno didn't need to cling so tightly to Stanley's waist, but he found he didn't mind it. It kept him from searing over the speed limit like he was known to do at times

He parked in his usual spot in the back of the school, other students there with their cars. As he slid off the bike, people were already looking over, eyebrows raised and whispering to friends. At least this was better than a limo, though the small boy with the cat-like helmet sliding off behind him was a new addition to Stanley's morning. 

Xeno felt the stares as he climbed the stairs, heard the whispers and murmurs as he walked behind the blonde and saw the laughing and shocking faces as he was trying to find their classroom. “I’m used to being ignored.” He said to Stanley; Xeno reached his hand to touch him but stopped halfway. “But I feel weird that now they’re glaring at our every move.” He crossed his arms tightly in front of his body, trying to hug himself. “Are you sure I can talk to you?”

It was about what Stanley expected, shooting a few tired glares at those who met his gaze as they walked into the school. This really wasn't such a big deal. Why was everyone making it such a big deal? Was their small town really that bored and in desperate need for some gossip that everyone was hyper focusing on this one thing? Stanley casually flipped off a group of girls that snickered among themselves as him and Xeno walked by, trying to just get to their home room class. "It's going to be this way even if we don't talk, so there's no point in bothering" Stanley said, voice flat, not upset with Xeno but feeling his anger rise at the way people were looking at him. "Just go about your day as usual. We have different classes later on, so if people really start trying to bother you, text me. I'll deal with it for you."


	4. Redneck Omelete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so. Redneck omelets, are you sure you're game for this?"
> 
> “I’ve never heard of that type of omelet.” He chuckled. “Why is it so special?” Stanley was taking so much time on cooking, so the albino was munching on some homemade chocolate chip cookies that his maid baked the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! We added some new tags to this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with that, you're being warned!!! 
> 
> We'll keep adding new tags along the new chapters.

When entering their homeroom class, Stanley immediately shot a look at Luna, who sat up front near Xeno's seat. He hoped the look came across as 'do not start shit today, I'm not in the mood.

Luna pulled a string of her pink gum and wrapped it around her finger while rolling her eyes at Stanley and annoyingly nodding, he expressed himself pretty clear on the group chat, to not disturb, annoy or bully Xeno and honestly she would rather ignore him completely; it was common among everyone to ignore the albino’s existence. 

Xeno took his place and saw how Stanley gently gripped his shoulder as he walked towards his desk near the window; the albino sighed and tried to ignore the constant whispers around him, just Luna was being kind of nice by not saying a word to him nor to her friends. 

When class ended he parted ways with the blonde and somehow he felt more vulnerable; Stanley was no longer near him to deadly stare at the mocking students that passed by or to flip his finger to different groups of girls; Xeno was now alone as he was the centered of attention of the entire high school.

As he walked by, he could hear the constant snickering behind his back of different peer groups: 

_He’s so weird._

_Did he pay Stanley to be his friend?_

_Probably Stanley already fucked him._

As a young outcast, Xeno often felt that there was something wrong with himself, but after that weekend with Stanley he grew a little bit of confidence as he noticed the blonde had a great time with him; maybe it was the other way around, that there was something wrong with everyone else.

After enduring the rest of his classes during his first free period Xeno ran to the library as it was the place where he always felt safe, without glares, without snickering and without people. 

When he entered the big room full of books, the albino felt like breathing again, it was the perfect space and just what he really needed as there was no one around but the librarian who kindly greeted him. The albino always felt better inside the library, full of words he could trust and look until he understood them as the words would never change to hurt him; it was easier that way. 

He walked towards a bookcase, reading at the books titles that started with the letter U, trying to find some good reading about the universe; if he didn’t feel part of the universe at least he could read about how it was formed. Xeno chose a book and while holding it tightly against his chest he felt a little bit lonely inside. 

Would it be ok to send Stanley a text even if no one was bothering him? 

Maybe they could grab lunch together at the next free period; the albino took out his phone and was only able to send the first word. 

Stanley❤️  
  
Hey  
  


As he felt someone pushed him hard against the bookcase.

* * *

"They'll really make you whatever food you want?" 

Stanley was taking the quick break between classes outside, another 'usual' spot that he and the others frequented when they could. Mozu stood with him, leaning against the brick wall, slowly taking in a long drag from the cigarette, "any food at all?" 

"Yupp," Stanley found himself not even in the mood to gloat about the manor or all the food he was able to eat this weekend, scrolling through his phone to see social media just as active as before. Maybe he should just delete those for a bit. Separate from it. An alert came through at the top of his phone, a message from Xeno, only reading "Hey." He ignored it for now, used to such simple one word messages were usually followed by something else. Xeno probably had a lot to type. His friends only snickered around him, ensuring him that everything would calm down eventually, finding the way Stanley only grunting in response to be amusing. 

Xeno didn't message again, prompting Stanley to pop over to the message screen. Just a single "hey", and nothing else. His eyes narrowed at the screen - he had only really gotten to know Xeno for a few days, but he was far from the sort of person to just say 'hey' without anything else added. Stanley expected some dots at the bottom of the screen, for Xeno to be texting a long message, but nothing was there. It gave Stanley a strange feeling, quickly typing a message back, keeping it short and sweet. 

Weirdo  
  
Hey  
  
You good dude?  
  


* * *

The group that surrounded Xeno were almost as well known as Stanley's gang of trouble makers. Only three of them, but it only took one of them to pin Xeno against the bookshelf, his frame taller and wider than Stanley's. "See, told you he'd be in here," the big guy said, looking behind him to the much smaller though just as threatening looking bunch. They all began to snicker, the one holding Xeno's shoulder tightly also laughing as he waved to them, shutting them up. "Shut up, you'll get us caught," he whispered, voice still a bit loud, a dark stare turning to Xeno. 

"Word around school is you're giving away cash for friends. We can be friends, don't you think?" The grip tightened on Xeno's shoulder, nails beginning to dig, "bet we can be *real" friendly."

“Let go!” Xeno said but in mere seconds the other though guy covered his mouth with his hand; the albino could only turn his head a bit, not being able to recognize his attackers, with the rough movements he's dropped his book along with his phone, no noticing the incoming text of Stanley. 

“I bet Stanley fucked him all weekend.” The shortest guy of the trio said. 

“How much money do you paid that white thrash?” The big guy pinned him harder against the bookshelf as his free hand was sliding down Xeno’s back, feeling his soft skin under his blue ivy shirt. “You’ll want to pay us the double for how good we’ll make you feel.” 

Tears began running down the albino’s face as he felt how the other guys were unbuckling his belt and slowly slipping down his pants and underwear; Xeno was mortified, frozen to the spot, feeling traumatized as he couldn’t believe that was happening to him and inside the library, the place he thought to be his safe zone. 

“Dude! Your cock is so small!” One of the guys said but Xeno didn’t know who, and he didn’t care as he wanted everything to stop; his tears kept falling, he felt them boiling hot and then instantly freezing on his face. The albino tried to shake his hand and free his body from the tight grip but it was impossible, three strong guys against his frail thin body and now they were mocking his cock, he couldn’t feel more ashamed of himself and of the situation he got himself into.

Then Xeno bit the abuser’s hand when he felt another rough hand touching his cock, trying to make him hard; the hand on his mouth didn’t move but the big guy smack him on the face. “Don’t try anything funny.” He whispered in his ear. “Or we won’t be kind to you.” 

It was so tiring and humiliating to always being the weakest in the whole high school, it literally was the story of his life and Xeno was finally sick of it, people always bullied him for his parents, for his money, and for being weird, but no one had ever dared to attack him like that and he didn’t understand why living with Stanley was changing the situation.

“I didn’t bother Xeno in class.” Luna said while sitting next to Stanley. “I hope you’re proud of me.” She was cutely smiling at him, trying to show him that she too could be a good girl and helped them gain some money from the albino. 

Luna caught a glimpse of the blonde’s phone; she saw he was still looking at the conversation with Xeno’s name. “Huh? You’re texting buddies now? That was fast.” She took a new gum from her purse and started chewing it the instant she put it in her mouth. “Maybe your lovebird isn’t answering ‘cause he’s being weird at the library again.” She noticed a sudden death glare from Stanley. “Hey, I’m just saying the truth, I saw him enter the library as I walked down the hall.”

No answer still. Stanley tore his glare away from Luna, looking back down to it, the message saying 'read' but not a single dot saying that Xeno was messaging him back. Something wasn't right. If he was in the library then it would be easy for him to message back. Unless someone was bothering him. 

Mozu looked over with an arched eyebrow, "you gonna keep glaring at your phone or what?" 

"No," Stanley locked his phone, shoving it into his inner coat pocket before dropping his cigarette to the floor, stepping on it to put it out. The thought of someone giving Xeno trouble just because the guy was helping him out was making his stomach twist, a feeling that wrenched deeper every time he thought about the real reason he was even playing nice with Xeno. But that wasn't really about Xeno, it was more about taking back money from his parents, right...? Xeno was just along for the ride, unwillingly.

A sigh left him, irritation growing, walking away now from the others. He didn't care to explain, or even tell them where he was going, but he heard Mozu whisper excitedly as he left; "I think Stanley's about to start something..."

Stanley had no intention of starting anything unless someone gave him a reason to. 'Let this all die down' was the biggest hope he had for all of this, perhaps throwing around a few threats. Luckily a lot of the student body was now avoiding his stare, though his aura probably wasn't all that great, heading straight for the library, brows furrowed and hands fists within his pockets. There's no way someone would start a fight in the library, right?! Someone would hear...

The library wasn't even that empty, in fact it had more people than usual, a few groups sitting at scattered tables or friend groups, all of them looking in one direction - at least, before Stanley walked in, a lot of heads snapping his way before looking down. He knew that look - it was a look people would give him or his friends when they were up to no good. "We saw nothing". That's what it said. Stanley kept his gaze on them all, every eye turning to avoid his stare as he walked to the bookshelves, noting with watchful eyes that the librarian wasn't even there. 

Xeno felt like being frozen in time, his body was trembling, the tears couldn’t stop coming out and they even managed to get his cock fully erect, but the strokes didn’t feel good, he felt pain, disgust and nausea; the hand on his mouth was stopping the forced moans to come out and for that he was grateful as he didn’t need to show his abusers that he was feeling something. 

He heard whispers and his whole body turned red from embarrassment, more people were gathering at the library and seeing his sick performance; a set of cold hands touched his butt and he didn’t try to move as he had already given up, it was quicker to let them to whatever they wanted instead of fighting and receiving more punches. 

"Don't try anything funny," the voice was a low whisper, but Stanley knew exactly who it belonged to, some shitty redneck senior that even Stanley couldn't stand, "or we won't be kind to you." A threat - it was a threat, the fact of there being only one person the threat could be targeted at causing Stanley's feet to move fast, rounding the corner to the back of the library. 

Three of them, punks and misfits that Stanley didn't care to remember the names of, his eyes falling on only one thing: their hands, groping at his body, lined up as if they were taking turns. There was no more barrier in Stanley's brain, nothing telling him to listen to reason or to think twice about his future actions, lunging forward as his hand grabbed at the shoulder of the main asshole, the others quickly falling back to avoid the swinging punch that Stanley sent at the guy's jaw. 

The senior was sent backwards, back hitting a smaller bookshelf and knocking an array of books and magazines from the shelves, but Stanley's focus first went to Xeno, not trying to be rough as he took the smaller boy's arm and yanked him quickly to stand behind him, body shielding Xeno as he began to rotate his shoulders, ready if any of these other assholes tried to come at him. "Stay behind me," it was an order, his voice stern. He wouldn't let them get past. When Xeno heard that order, his lips trembled and his legs stopped working as he fell to his knees, hiding his crying face between both hands. 

Xeno was even more ashamed that the blonde saw him in that deplorable state.

There was a ruckus growing in the library. More people filed in, the others that were already there now standing and peering over, watching as the senior straightened himself out, wiping blood from his chin with the back of his hand. "What the fuck, Snyder," he said, "no need to get so damn sensitive, your boy was just offering us some cash for a good fuck. That's what you're getting outta him, right?" 

This was too much. This was too much of a big deal over a little fucking action. Stanley's arms widened, his palms out, "my dad kicked me out. He's helping me by giving me a place to crash. I've known him since fucking elementary school, you goddamned idiot." More people seemed to be watching them now, the sitting area of the library having more whispering viewers, Stanley becoming unsure who he should be shielding Xeno from; the assholes in front of them, or everyone else.

Luna entered the library along Hyoga, Magma and Mozu, she knew something was wrong by the way the blonde left them behind and text his other two buddies to meet them at the library; the girl pushed her way among the crowd and gasped when he saw Xeno's semi-naked behind the blonde, a fight was about to start and as Hyoga and the others joined forces with Stanley, she took off her pink bombshell jacket and covered Xeno’s body. 

“It’s ok, Stanley will defend your honor.” Luna said while patting the albino’s back, not really knowing what else to do. 

“So you’re into attacking the little ones?” Hyoga didn’t wait for an answer as he cracked his neck and gave a headbutt to one of the attackers.

The attackers were already falling back, one of them now leaning forward as they clasped at a bleeding nose. The crowd around them was probably as big as it could get without the library being shoulder to shoulder people, Stanley glancing over to even see people lining up near the door, peering in and standing outside in large circles. This would be yet another Xeno and Stanley event that would be spread around the school within hours, a notion that began to piss Stanley off further, if it wasn't for Hyoga, Luna, and the others now surrounding him. 

Mozu had moved in front of Stanley, along with Hyoga, "Man, that's pretty sick, even for you guys," he said, only having to give a hard glare to the only attacker that hadn't been hurt yet to make him suddenly cower backwards, behind the others. 

All three of the attackers flinched as Magma's voice could be heard behind him, his frame the biggest out of everyone in the school, even within the seniors, "that kid's a weirdo but there's some shit you just don't do". The sprinkled in insult was something Stanley would let slide - honestly Magma made a good point. Xeno was weird, but this was too fucking far.

They were taking over in a way, which was fine with Stanley. It allowed him to move back, kneeling down for a moment to attend to Xeno, taking his arms to pull him up. He made sure to stand in front of him, his frame shielding Xeno from everyone's eyes, hands fixing Xeno's clothes, only feeling more rage bubble in his chest at the sight of him, his fingers beginning to actually shake. He wanted to do way more than just punch this guy.

"Stop crying," he hoped it came out softer than it sounded to his own ears, not actually blaming the guy for crying at all, but Xeno needed to be strong right now. Xeno most likely didn't realize it in that moment, but this was a blessing in a super shitty disguise. The entire school was going to witness what would happen if they messed with him. Xeno would be painted with a 'do not fuck with' sign for the rest of his school days. 

It was hard to stop sobbing but Xeno felt better when Stanley helped him arranged his clothes and while he was trying to calmed himself, the albino felt grateful and relieved for being defended like that, nature can be cruel as there are predators everywhere, but there are also some species that will protect the weakest and Xeno couldn’t believe that the blonde’s group of friends were taking care of him in that way.

The main aggressor, still wiping blood from his chin, took a step forward, eyes darting between Hyoga and Mozu, both of them in a stance that told the guy that he wouldn't be getting through without more than just a bleeding mouth. Instead, the guy locked eyes with Stanley, holding his hands out, voice dripping with loathing sarcasm, "So sorry," he started, shoulders beginning to shrug, "not like we realized Stanley was actually dating this guy," the statement got the other two guys to snicker. "I mean, how much is he really paying you to protect him? Or are you just in it for his daddy's money? I bet if you suck his dad's cock, you'll get even more money, Stanley." 

That was his breaking point - maybe it was the guys tone, or maybe it was the fact that hearing those words from this guy's mouth, bringing light to the exact thing Stanley was planning on doing, starting all of this just to steal a bunch of cash from Xeno's parents - Either way, Stanley was moving forward again, Mozu and Hyoga parting to let him move between them, Stanley grabbing at the guy's collar as he shoved him against one of the bookshelves. Eyes were on him from everywhere, even phones were out. Great, sure, let them fucking gossip, he was past the point of caring.

"Sure, I'm dating him," Stanley's voice was quaking, but not with nerves, the tone coming out dangerous and ready to snap if he needed to, "I could care less about his money, maybe just he has a cute smile, does that bother you? Asshole? You were the one just caught trying to feel him up." Stanley moved closer, not letting the guy even try to speak, his voice low but still loud enough for those nearby to hear, especially those with their stupid recording phones, "I'll tell this to you once, so don't make me repeat myself. If you, or your friends, or anyone else so much as brushes against him, I'll fucking kill you." 

"Stanley Snyder!"

The voice made him flinch, a quick second of fear before his face twisted with exhaustion, glancing over to see the face of one of the teachers. It was only a matter of time before an adult noticed the growing crowd. Of course they caught only the end of it. At least it wasn't the principal... though that didn't mean the principal or someone else with proper authority wasn't far behind. Stanley let go, moving away from the bookshelf, his hands high as if to say he surrendered, only to ignore the teachers berating words as he moved to Xeno, handing Luna back her coat before draping his own over Xeno, taking his wrist and beginning to tug him through the crowd. He had no idea where they were going, he knew that he was probably going to be expelled or at least suspended from all of this, but he needed out. Away from the school, away from everyone.

* * *

The hallway was empty, which was a shocker to Stanley. No one dared come near him as he sat outside the principal office. He had intended to book it from the school, maybe never come back, ride for hours until they ended up in another country... but more teachers and the vice principal had found them, ushering them to the offices. Occasionally someone would peek around the corner to see Stanley's dark face glaring at them and quickly turn back around, finding another route. Voices could be heard, but they were just mumbles, the only thing Stanley could tell for sure was that Xeno's dad was pissed, and the entire school was going to feel the thunder of that. Xeno's dad, in a way, basically owned this town, even if he ripped it from underneath the families that had been there for years. 

Xeno was the first one to sat on the principal’s office and he sang like a canary, with new tears he explained how the three bullies abused him, how the student body did nothing for his sake and how Stanley and his crew were the only ones to save him, and it was perfectly understandable that a fight broke loose giving the trepid circumstances.

“I have to inform your father about this.” The principal said and Xeno just gave a sad nod, it hadn’t occurred to him to call his parents, he just wanted to go home, curl up alone in his bed, and maybe try to forget the dreadful events of that day.

An hour passed of the principal talking with Xeno’s dad, the albino could only hear the screams and swears along with threats of destroying the whole school and firing everyone involved; it felt nice to notice that given the far distance, his dad was still worried about him. 

When the principal hung up que explained his father’s demands. “All those who were present today in the library will have to attend a course on sexual harassment, it cannot happen again that nobody acts when they see someone in danger.” He apologized profusely to Xeno, it was a dishonor for it to happen on school grounds. “Also, the three culprits will be expel and your father is already processing the lawsuit, they won’t be able to flee the school without getting handcuffed.” 

Xeno was just glaring at the bald man, nodding at everything he said and biting his bottom lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth; his heart was sinking. 

“You can go home and rest for the remainder of the week.” Xeno didn’t answer, he just stood up and walked towards the door and just when he was about to open it, the principal said. “Please tell Stanley to come in.”

Xeno closed the door behind him with a loud thud, his black orbs shifted to the side with a glassy layer of tears, Stanley was sitting on the bench right outside the principal’s office. “He wants to talk to you.” The albino said while sitting right beside him.

Xeno looked near dead when he finally came out, the bags under his eyes worse than ever before. Without really thinking, Stanley reached over, a hand running through his hair. This was all stupid - Xeno didn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault that his dad was a rich asshole, and it wasn't Xeno's fault that Stanley was staying with him. A pit twisted in Stanley's stomach, thinking - no, knowing - that if it wasn't for this entire plan to steal a huge sum of money from his dad, that none of this would have happened... 

He nodded to Xeno's words, stepping into the principal's office, sitting as he prepared himself to hear the worst. But, as the principal spoke, Stanley stared blankly at him... before letting out a shocked and broken laugh, "I'm... not expelled? Suspended? In-school-suspension?! Are you serious?!

"Today, Snyder...? No. Not today. It would look... too bad on us." The principal looked tired, he wasn’t at his seat anymore, instead he was walking back and forth by the window, playing with his chunky fingertips. “I talked with Xeno’s father after the boy explained everything that happened at the library.” He heavily sighed while staring at the kid he hated the most in the entire school, the greatest troublemaker was now today's hero. “He’s impressed by how you protected his son and has a proposal; he wants to pay you to take care of Xeno in the meantime that he’s outside the country.”

Stanley knew exactly what that meant - somehow, he made a good impression on Xeno's dad... and to be expelled for protecting his son, well, odds were that would come back to haunt the school even more. He was off the hook, and to make matters better, Xeno's dad was... offering to pay him? "What do you mean by... pay?" 

The principal sat now, hands folded in front of him, clearly wishing this day would come to an end. "You can talk to those working at their estate for such details. But, for today, both you and Xeno are allowed to leave. I'd advise you to take the week away, as well. Your work will be delivered to you." 

Stanley couldn't help but just stare. This was too good to be true. Way too good. The day off, hell even a week off from school...? Money in his pockets...? Stanley gave a nod, a gesture the principal didn't return, walking away and towards the door. As he walked outside, his voice felt blank, unsure if this was even real. "We can... leave, I guess," he started, walking towards the front of the school and knowing that Xeno wouldn't be far behind him. 

No words came from Stanley as he walked out to the student parking lot. He should have been happy, ecstatic even. This was all working. Even if he was some punk ass kid, he just made it in good with Xeno's dad. The guy trusted him without even knowing who the hell he was. Money would be coming his way. The entire school probably realized at this point that even throwing a snicker Xeno's way would be a death wish. And yet his stomach felt sick. Looking back at Xeno, his eyes still red from the tears. At what fucking cost was this all going to come at?

Stanley grabbed at their helmets, pushing the cat-eared one into Xeno's chest. "Here," he started, voice low, "mind if we go somewhere kinda stupid? I don't feel like going home." Home. Calling it home felt weird. Home was his broken up house with a roof that leaked into metal pots every rainy night. Xeno's place... calling it home right now felt sickening. Like he was a wolf in sheep's clothing, pretending not to be a predator like those assholes back in the library.

Xeno held tight his cat-eared helmet and nodded at Stanley’s proposition before sliding it on his head, he felt better by hiding his glassy eyed face for a moment as he didn’t want more people to stare at his puffy cheeks and swollen eyes. The albino swung his leg over the bike and sat just behind Stanley, wrapping his arms tighter than before, resting his chest on the blonde’s back, as he felt comfortable just by being there on the metal machine. 

For the most part, Stanley was driving towards his house. The usual roads he would take, just like a daily routine, something so familiar to him that he could let his mind wander. Though, such a thing wasn't entirely welcome, the only thoughts circling in his heads being unpleasant ones. Instead, Stanley focused on the road and the tight clinging hands around him, occasionally reaching down to hold them as they took a tight leaning turn, as if such a simple gesture would actually protect the boy behind him. 

Once the roads changed and Stanley's motorcycle began to travel down the much rougher dirt path, Stanley's mood finally began to calm.

The albino didn’t care about the road that Stanley was taking, wherever he wanted to go, he’ll follow; they drive for like half an hour when suddenly the blonde took a turn towards a dirt road that’ll lead to a little unknown clearing; Xeno noticed some meadow flowers were springing all around them, and then before his eyes he saw a lake, flat as any mirror and with a silvery color thanks to the bright light of the noon sun, around the edges were pines no more than a few feet of some old big trees. 

It seemed like the lake was inside a hidden forest and when Stanley stopped the bike and both guys hop off, Xeno took a big breath and sense the sweet smell of rain, wet tree trunks and flowers; it was lovely and somewhat perfect, a place to be alone with the blonde and away from all the horrible people from school. 

This was a good place - a place Stanley liked. There weren't many bad feelings that could come here. They had to stop eventually, the road too bumpy for his bike without totally ruining it. 

“What are we doing here?” Xeno dared to ask.

"Just... I don't know, existing," Stanley said, placing his helmet on the handle of his bike, hands in his pockets as he began to walk down to the still water. "My house isn't too far from here, a good walk up that way," he said it while nodding off to his right, "my mom used to come down here with me when-" he paused then, looking up... was this disclosing too much? It wasn't as if Xeno didn't know that Stanley's dad was a piece of shit, but them coming here also wasn't about him. He gave a small shrug then, "just, when he was being an asshole, you know?"

He walked then to the large oak tree that sat next to the lake, it's shade covering the water with a dark blanket. Stanley sat down at it's base, back against the bark, arms resting against his knees. "It's just a nice place, you know? A safe space. I come here sometimes to just... I don't know, think?" Even his friends didn't know about this place, it had always been for only him and his mom, and then eventually just him. His brows furrowed at the thought of bringing Xeno there, afraid it would feel like trespassing, but for some reason he couldn't find himself minding that Xeno was beside him. Strange.

Xeno walked behind the blonde and sat right next to him, it felt nice that Stanley trusted him enough to take him to his secret place; the wind felt relaxing, the birds were sweetly singing and the nature scents were dancing around his nose. In the calm of the day, Xeno’s heartbeat was a steady drum, keeping a swift melody as his chest was rising and falling, seeping into the moment. 

He was glad Stanley took him out of the school, it was something he really needed and even if his desire was to curl up on his bed, the albino felt better to be accompanied; the trees kept dancing and scattering their leaves on top of them. 

“Thank you for defending me.” He brought his knees up to his chest to hug them. “I’m embarrassed that you had to see me like that.” He tried to chuckle, but the sound didn’t come out. “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to say we’re dating.” Xeno looked up to the sky, a pretty tone of blue that reminded him of the blonde’s bright eyes. “No one would believe it.”

"Heh, we'll just have to make them believe it, then," Stanley said, a shrug falling from him. Stanley refused to let his mind think deep about the end goals of all of this, breathing deep and trying to just take in this place. Part of him was a bit embarrassed, always posing as such a tough guy, smoking behind the school or sneaking alcohol out of convenience stores. You'd think his favorite place would be a club or some bar that didn't check for an ID. But no, it was this simple hidden flat of land and the oak tree by the lake. 

He reached over, his hand finding Xeno's hair, beginning to rough it up a bit, letting some strands fall into Xeno's eyes. "I don't care what people say about me. I haven't cared about that for years. But after today, people should start leaving you alone. And," he said, bringing his hand back, "if they think we are dating, the odds of them leaving you alone are even greater." The whole 'paying Stanley to date him' rumor would probably stick around for a bit, though... but that rumor was easier to deal with than people trying to fucking feel him up in the library. 

The thought only made rage rumble in his chest again, taking it out easily by picking up a nearby rock and chucking it into the lake, a perfect spin letting it skip a few times before plunking beneath the water. "None of that was your fault," he said, flicking through a few more rocks to find another good flat one, "you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, or... I guess you can," shit, Stanley wasn't good at these sorts of talks, no one around him really being the type to ask for consolations. What could he even say...? That those guys were assholes? That much was obvious to the both of them. "Here, just," he plopped a flat rock into Xeno's hand, "just throw that, try to twist your hand a bit, it'll skip if you do it right."

Xeno leaned into the touch, trying not to look too clingy but felt nice as he needed more of that kind of care. 

“I-I can talk about it.” He answered while accepting the rock, the albino sighed deeply and stood up, taking a few steps closer to the river, he twisted his hand and threw the rock as hard as he could but it only sank with a loud plop. 

The albino kneeled down and began touching the grass, looking for more flat rocks. “That was the first time someone touched me.” He found one flat stone about the size of his palm in a weird triangular shape, it felt fairly light. “I..I was ashamed of getting…” Xeno shrugged his shoulders. “You know, hard.” He stood up and curled his index finger around the rock’s edge, it was a tight grip as if he was trying to throw every bit of his new dreadful emotions. “I know it’s mere human biology, any stimuli on some guy’s penis gets it hard, but still…” The albino bended his wrist all the way back and snapped it forward; he smiled with relief when noticing the stone skip three times before sinking. 

“I felt nauseous and couldn’t stop crying…I’m just glad you got there on time.” Xeno looked at him from behind his shoulder. “I don’t know what else could have happened if you hadn’t arrived.”

It was... hard not to chuckle. Damn it. Xeno had to talk all medically about it, which just sounded a bit strange in the moment, but it at least somehow brought a more lighthearted feeling to the situation. "Yeah," Stanley let out, leaning back into the tree as he watched Xeno skipping the rocks, becoming good at it in just a few tries. Maybe Xeno just understood something about the... aerodynamics or... spin... stuff, Stanley wasn't trying to pretend he understood it, all he knew was 'the more it spins, the more it skips'. 

"You're not weird or messed up for your body reacting," Stanley said with a shrug, "if anything the only gross thing about this was the fact that those guys even started something like that in the first place." Even though Stanley was quite the trouble maker, and even though him and his friends were known as a group of misguided and destructive teens, there were just some things that went over the line. For just a quick moment Stanley's brain shot back to the sight of Xeno's drunken body that weekend, frail and entirely defenseless... but he had stopped himself. Stanley considered it but he stopped... Hopefully, that was what mattered. 

"Anyway, you don't need to bother worrying about what could have happened, since it didn't. I showed up, and..." Stanley began to stall, groaning softly with how... soft this next part would sound, thankful only Xeno was with him, "and I'll continue to be there, okay? So you don't... have to worry, anymore."

Xeno smiled when hearing those words _I’ll continue to be there_ , he walked back to where Stanley was resting and a huge need invaded his body, maybe it was too much to ask, but after all the hard events that happened during the day, he really needed it. “Can I lean on your chest?”

Stanley didn’t move and he took his silent and bright eyes as a slightly yes, probably he was imposing himself into the blonde, but it would only be for a moment, so he sat down, stretched his legs and leaned his back on the blonde’s chest, immediately feeling the warm of his strong arms around his small and frail body. 

Xeno left his energy come down to something softer as he was feeling protected and secure in that embrace, he breathed a few more times as he watched the wind playing with the small waves of the river; the albino’s lips bear the semblance of a growing smile, just enough to show that he was enjoying this moment, whatever it may be. 

_One perfect moment in a perfect hidden spot._

Xeno knew in that moment that he was in love with Stanley and for now he didn’t care if the blonde didn’t feel the same way about him, just the mere thought of being in love helped him transform his emotions into a healthy perspective and the kind of good thoughts that could make the next day better. 

“Thank you for bringing me here…I’ll take your word that you’ll continue to be there…with me.”

Stanley stayed still for the most part, Xeno sitting himself snug between his knees, back against his chest. It was another moment where Stanley could feel how small Xeno was, snug in front of him... if Stanley wanted, he could wrap his arms around Xeno and engulf his frame entirely. But he didn't - this was fine for now. Even if Xeno thought their dating was fake... he was quick to be close to Stanley. He knew that this would work well for him... but such thoughts only made Stanley feel angry, just enjoying being able to share this place with someone. He let Xeno stay there, silently taking in the calm sounds of the lake and surrounding forest, only shuffling softly to pull out a cigarette. 

* * *

It was a bit of an awkward night - Stanley was talked to by the driver of the house, who seemed to be one of the main assistants for Xeno's dad. For once, the guy seemed... okay with Stanley's presence, thanking him for his acts that day. If anything, Stanley wanted to stop talking about it, knowing that every time someone brought it up it probably felt awkward as hell for Xeno. Stanley didn't have a bank account, so the assistant would be giving Stanley some cash, once a week... In that moment it really did feel like he was being paid to be Xeno's friend. Stanley didn't want to ponder too much on that. Instead, he daydreamed about finally affording some new parts for his motorcycle. 

Stanley didn't fight it when Xeno fell asleep in his room again that night, up late again with movies. Poor guy probably didn't want to be alone, and Stanley wasn't going to carry him off and have him wake up alone. By the time they woke up, Xeno seemed to be in a bit of a better mood... or at least, better at trying to forget the previous day.

Stanley... dealt with stress in one major way, and that was mostly joking around. He couldn't help it, enjoying the way Xeno would huff with pink cheeks when Stanley mentioned the fact that they were 'dating'. It was easy to flirt now, there wasn't a barrier anymore, allowing Stanley to occasionally wrap his arm around the smaller boy, lift him or carry him around (while softly teasing his small stature, just a bit), or even just pull Xeno over to lean against him during their nights watching movies. If Xeno acted off put by it, Stanley would simply say that he was his boyfriend now, no need to be upset. 

It was... part of a plan, sort of, although maybe a shitty plan. Stanley's ultimate goal was to date Xeno, their 'fake dating' just made it easier to work in some flirtations. He would up the stakes a bit, usually before bed, occasionally leaning over Xeno's shoulder to suggest they save water by just showering together - that's what couples do after all. Or, further during their week, Stanley stripped down to only his boxers before bed, simply stating that it was too hot to sleep in pajamas, and this was his normal attire for sleeping anyway. Each time it was met with Xeno's red face, voice so nervous (and cute, what the hell?), reminding Stanley that this was only for keeping up appearances at school.

Speaking of school, not having to go was amazing. Social media had died down... in a way. The video of Stanley threatening the senior had been passed around, but if anything it only caused a wave of people to call him crazy, and another wave of people warning others to just drop it - that Stanley and the others were going to make the lives of anyone who picked on Xeno absolute hell. Which was true. Homework wise, though, that was a pain, a mountain of work being delivered to them both. Luckily for Stanley, Xeno was a genius at basically every damn subject, and was actually quite gentle with Stanley when he'd ask questions. Any other time and Stanley would have ignored the work... but the last thing he needed was his grades slipping even more. 

The week was nearing an end, the day now Thursday, the weekend nearing. The servants were gone for the afternoon, at least the main maids and the cook, due to be back that evening for dinner prep. It left Stanley and Xeno to their own devices, Stanley putting some eggs, meat, veggies, cheese, and a ziplock bag onto the counter, right next to where Xeno sat, the counter making him, for once, a bit taller than Stanley.

"Right, so. Redneck omelets, are you sure you're game for this?"

“I’ve never heard of that type of omelet.” He chuckled. “Why is it so special?” Stanley was taking so much time on cooking, so the albino was munching on some homemade chocolate chip cookies that his maid baked the day before.

Xeno couldn’t stop glaring at the blonde, how his arms turned out with the sleeves rolled up, how he funnily poked his tongue out while cutting the vegetables and how every time he noticed Xeno’s incessant gaze, he winked at him. 

“Why won’t you stop calling me your boyfriend?” The albino couldn’t hold back the urge to ask; love wasn’t a throwaway emotion or something you can invoke on a whim, so for him it hurt a little bit inside to be called his boyfriend, because Xeno knew that was far away from the truth

"Uh, cuz you're my boyfriend," Stanley joked back, beginning to grate probably too much cheese, but really, there was never such a thing as too much cheese in an omelet. The week had been full of Stanley's playful flirting, as well as Xeno's unabashed way of cuddling to his body, so really there was barely anything fake about it at all. Even still, Stanley wasn't expecting the question to fall so easily from Xeno's lips. "I told you, right? We're dating now." In a way, it was almost nice to have Xeno glare at him... it looked good, somehow, with his dark eyes. 

Xeno’s cheeks turned a cute tone of champagne pink. “Wh-What? Since when we started dating?” Was it real and he didn’t notice?

The ingredients were ready - Stanley started to crack some eggs now, though he did it right into the ziplock bag. After a good handful went into the bag, Stanley started to fill it with the other ingredients, leaving the cheese for later. He slid his hands across the top of the bag, squeezing it for a moment to make sure that it had an airtight seal before tossing the entire thing to Xeno. "Now shake it - really hard."

Xeno held the ziplock bag and cutely shook it with his close fist, the bag was dancing funnily and the ingredients were slowly becoming homogenous. “Like this?” He handed the bag back.

Oh, he was cute. That was a thought that was becoming common for Stanley, though. "Mmhmm," he hummed now, stepping towards Xeno, taking the bag once everything seemed well mixed enough. "Perfect, right? I always lose the whisk, and a bag works just fine." He sat it on the counter, looking at Xeno's perfect little pout, wanting an answer to their... strange dating-or-not predicament. Instead of answering it, though, Stanley stepped forward, gently poking at Xeno's knees to widen his legs, stepping between them, hands pressed against the counter, their faces for once at a more equal level. "We're dating because I said we are, simple as that." He licked his lips as a grin grew on his face, "you're the one that cuddles to my chest every single night. People who are 'just friends' don't do that."

The albino’s heart was beating so strong that he thought his chest would burst, but he knew his heart always beat for him, for the blonde, for Stanley; their faces were so close together, Xeno could smelled a mix of nicotine with mint coming from the blonde’s lips, he didn’t know how or when but both their eyes were half-close as they were eating away the moment. 

“Remember I don’t have any more friends.” Xeno tries to say it in a teasing kind of way. “You’re the one who lets me sleep at your bed…” 

Xeno felt something melt inside him, something that was hurting him in an exquisite way, all his longings, all his dreams, all his thoughts were finally happening. Everything around them was transformed and enchanted, everything was making sense, the teasing, the touches, the sweet glares, everything…

He wanted to preserve this moment as a delicious slice of time, when the sun was peeking through the kitchen window, when the cheese was perfectly grated, and when Stanley’s face was so close that he could lose himself into the deep blue sea.

They say the only thing better than the kiss, is the moment right before, when he looks into your eyes and leaves you breathless.

Xeno was just... defenseless. Stanley had to gulp down to clear his throat, Xeno's eyes becoming half lidded looking at his own. He was trying to talk so bravely, teasing Stanley back, but Xeno was nothing but putty in his hands. This was it - this was the point of no return, and Stanley could use it to his full advantage. Xeno wanted a kiss - the way his chin tilted slightly or the way his breath seemed just so slightly labored, like trying to avoid making too much sound between them...

Stanley moved his body closer, groin now flush with the counter top, his hand reaching upward and slowly cupping at Xeno's jawline. "Look at you," he whispered out, face close enough that his hair fell against Xeno's cheek, "you want to kiss me so bad. Think you can handle that? My saliva mixing with your own... I don't know if you could do it, it's definitely something you only do when you're dating for real." Stanley made a cheeky sound, sucking in air through his teeth, beginning to rub the pad of his thumb across Xeno's bottom lip as he began to lick at his own. "I'm thinking... I sort of want you to beg for it."

The albino felt shivers down his spine when the blonde rubbed his thumb across his puffed parted lip, they were so close to finally uniting their lips, the heat of his chest was aching, he wanted it and he needed it. Xeno hands caught gently behind Stanley’s neck, trying to bring them even closer together. 

Xeno was constantly analyzing the world around him, but in that instant he tried his best to stop thinking and it was glorious; their foreheads were softly brushing against each other, the tobacco scent intensified and his cheeks were slowly turning from pink to red. 

The look of Stanley’s eyes was perfect, it was a blend mixture between sexy and adorable, it was a glare that make his heart flutter and his lips to tremble; Xeno saw his brightly blue eyes gaze at his black orbs and notice them slowly lower and fixing on his lips and the albino finally closed his eyes, wanting to be carried away for the moment. 

“Please…” He was showing a great vulnerability, knowing he only had this one chance to make it right. “Please kiss me…Stanley.”

A smile started to tug at Stanley's lips. When all of this started, he was sure it would take at least over a month to even get Xeno to flirt back with him. But here he was, arms around Stanley's neck, knees wide around his waist. Energy began to grow in Stanley's chest, looking down to Xeno's lips as he began to beg so sweetly. He could get used to this, he could really, really get used to this. 

Part of him wanted to tease more. To pull a way, maybe bite at his cheek and tell him to wait until after their meal, but Xeno's breath hit so gently against Stanley's wet lips. Would he moan when kissed? Whimper? Maybe gasp and hold gently onto him for support. Stanley had to know, moving his thumb away from Xeno's mouth, continuing to cup his jaw as his other hand moved to cradle the back of his neck. "There's no going back, after this," he softly said, unsure if he meant it for Xeno, or himself. 

Stanley pressed forward then, finding warmth in Xeno's plush and needy lips, breathing deep as the ability to keep Xeno's first kiss soft and chaste quickly began to diminish. As soon as he felt the distance between them close, Stanley felt his control leave, already beginning to suck at Xeno's bottom lip.

Xeno’s lips softened and he could feel the rapid beat of his heart when their lips finally united as one, tasting the scent of smoke still on his mouth; his whole body was consumed in that kiss. Xeno was nothing and Stanley was everything. 

His heart was hammering and Stanley’s lips felt softer and warmer than anything he could have imagined, then Xeno suddenly lowly moaned when the blonde began sucking at his bottom lip and he instinctively slightly parted his mouth as inviting him to discover his moist cavern. 

The kiss that started as soft suddenly became intense and passionate, Xeno was following Stanley’s lead in how to move his lips and he was learning fast; this was how a first kiss was supposed to feel: electric, pulsing and smoky all at once. Then Xeno felt the blonde’s tongue playflully sliding against his front teeth and he couldn’t resist it, pulling tighter the embrace and touching Stanley’s tongue with his tongue, it was a battle of their mouths as their breathing was slightly labored. 

Then finally the albino broke the kiss as he remembered that he needed air to breathe, but he didn’t let go of Stanley’s neck; it was the closest he had felt to another human being and Xeno didn’t want to let him go.

“Don’t stop kissing me…” He whispered as he brushed gently their lips together, a heat was invading his body, showing off as a prominent boner between his legs; Stanley’s kisses were addictive, impulsive and compelling.

Stanley wasn't expecting the boy in front of him to become so... responsive, moaning so eagerly against his tongue, opening and letting him in. Xeno's tongue was only inexperienced at first, eagerly pressing his tongue forward and against Stanley's, studying and learning every single move and quickly getting the hang of it. Stanley couldn't help but give a laugh into the kiss, finding some amusement in how fast Xeno became completely unraveled for him. Stanley had more experience in this, sure, enough to keep his head a bit more level headed at least, but that didn't stop his body from beginning to feel warm as Xeno began to push his body forward. 

They broke only for a second, Xeno's small plea for Stanley to not stop only bringing a grin to his lips. "I didn't plan on it," he breathed out, giving a gentle bite to Xeno's bottom lip before catching his mouth once again, his hands slowly leaving Xeno's jawline. He no longer needed to keep Xeno in place, Xeno happily kissing back, drinking in every bit he could get. Instead, Stanley let his hands grasp at Xeno's hips - or more correctly, his ass - using his grip to pull Xeno closer to the edge of the counter. It caused their hips to begin to grind against one another, a low growl falling from Stanley's throat as he felt Xeno actually hard against him. They were only kissing, Stanley's hands hadn't even done much at all, but just this much and Xeno was reacting this strongly. His body reacted first, hips beginning to push harder against Xeno's, desperate to feel him and entice more of a reaction from his body. Stanley wasn't hard - yet - but Xeno's desperate moans were about to send him over that edge.

Xeno gasped when Stanley grabbed his ass and brushed their groins against each other, his cock was desperately twitching under his pants, it was so sudden but he needed to feel even more; the blonde broke the kiss and melted when Stanley began curling his finger on his silvery hair strings.

Stanley's head reacted next, much slower, a shaky sigh leaving him as he pulled back, forehead still pressed against Xeno's. This was... fast? Maybe? It wasn't like Stanley was a stranger to a one night stand, though those things usually came with some form of payment or at least some cigarettes thrown his way, and if not they were usually brought on by some party he and the others had sneaked into. But Stanley was sober, now, even if Xeno's lips started to fog his mind. "We should... stop here," Stanley said, trying to give a laugh, "don't know when your servants will be back..." The truth was, if they went any further, Stanley was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself...

“I don’t…I don’t want to stop…” The albino was leaving small kisses on the blonde’s now swollen lips. “We can go to your room…” He felt a core-ting as if somehow their souls were sparkling and reaching toward one another, so how could he stop after feeling all that?

Then he rocked his hip and noticed he was the only one hard. Oh God, maybe he was rushing things by being so desperate in getting affection, but he felt connected, like a strong bond was forming between them, even if that was his first kiss, their first kiss.

“You’re not hard.” Xeno released Stanley’s neck from his grip and ran a hand across his strong chest, even with the shirt's fibers he could feel every muscle. “We were passionately kissing; your hormones and blood vessels should work together to create an erection. Why aren’t you hard? You want to stop because you’re not hard…” 

Xeno sat there almost frozen as he watched in awe at the blonde’s beautiful face, his hands refusing to move, too embarrassed, too anxious; Stanley just said they were dating and they were enjoying the kiss…but then why did he want to stop? Wasn’t Xeno good enough looking for him?

A soft laugh left Stanley's lips, having to pull away more as he looked away from Xeno's face, the intensity of it turning almost heartbroken from Stanley's refusal to continue. "I know how boners work... mostly," the last part came out as a quick mumble. Stanley had to take a deep breath, his hands still clasped to Xeno's hips, wanting to just pick him up or even just bend him over the damn counter, but he had a lot more control than that. That control was slipping, sure, but he was aware of that, and that was the reason he had to keep himself from looking directly at Xeno's sad eyes and small pout. 

Xeno was, as per usual it seemed, surprising him. Everything he had thought about this guy had been flipped upside down. A week and a half into staying in this house and Xeno was already begging him to get hard?! Stanley had to gulp down again, just the idea of having Xeno be so sexually willing, his little legs clasped around his waist... The things he wanted to do were endless. An eager virgin, so needy, would probably stretch out his body and let Stanley do as he pleased.... 

Fuck. "I'm... not hard because I am trying to hold back," he started, a bit of a half-truth. Stanley also just had more experience in this. He slowly began to look back, brows furrowing as he his eyes looked into Xeno's half lidded ones, darker than usual, dilated and needy. Knowing Xeno's way of self deprecation there was a high chance that he was somehow blaming Stanley's soft dick on himself. Stanley slowly lifted his hand, his thumb passing along Xeno's jawline, gaze falling down to their bodies pressing together. "You have no idea..." he started, voice low and husky, "the things I want to do to you. But if I keep going," he paused as his other hand now began to roam slowly down Xeno's leg, thumb dipping into his inner thigh. Stanley made sure to avoid the bulge in Xeno's pants, but just barely, grip beginning to squeeze at his thighs, "I won't be able to stop..."

The albino felt relaxed and aroused after hearing those words from the blonde, what things did he want to do to him? That only made his cock twitch with eagerness; he softly moaned when feeling Stanley’s hands on his thighs. 

Xeno cupped both hands on the blonde’s face and kissed him once more, knowing that he couldn’t be apart from those lips anymore. “Then don’t stop.” He wrapped his legs around Stanley’s waist and once again his hands around the blonde’s neck, knowing fully well that he was going to get lifted at any time soon. 

They could stop. It wouldn't bother him, he'd use this as a wonderful memory to jerk off to later, and Xeno could take care of himself in private. But Xeno's eyes were far from backing down, making Stanley's throat feel dry. "Say no now, if you don't want to," he began, voice becoming eager, both hands now coming down to grip at Xeno's legs, ready to pick him up if need be.

Xeno leaned in closer, moving slowly his body and his firm mouth brushed across Stanley’s, settling briefly, barely touching. “Just don’t stop…” Probably Xeno fell in love too easily, but it just meant that he was able to see the beauty in Stanley’s soul as he never felt so secure and protected; the albino appreciated him for who he was and also for who he wasn’t.

"Fuck," Stanley wasn't even really aware he let out the curse against Xeno's lips, that control he felt so proud of completely escaping from him as Xeno wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. They needed to be quick - Stanley had no idea what time it was anymore, some time after lunch, their ingredients and half-shaken egg concoction still sitting out on the counter. The servants would be back soon. They couldn't be caught like this. 

Stanley wrapped his arms around Xeno, hands grasping both at his thighs and also his ass to get a proper hold on him, lifting him from the counter. Xeno was lucky he was so light, allowing Stanley to easily coil his arms around his frame, getting a good and secure hold before walking from the kitchen. He could feel Xeno's erection poking at his stomach, finding his mouth at Xeno's neck, needing to see where he was going but unable to tear his mouth away from the soft skin, teeth grazing there as he made his way to the stairs. Stairs that proved to be a little hard to traverse, nearly stumbling once, giving a small laugh into Xeno's neck as he caught himself. No kissing on the stairs - that was a bad idea. 

Luckily the stairs were the only real hurdle, Stanley's door ajar and allowing him to kick it open, using his back to shove it closed behind him once inside. They were safe now, alone, allowing Stanley to catch Xeno's lips again, breath heavy in the kiss as he made his way to the bed, eventually putting one knee onto the bed as he leaned down, dropping Xeno onto it, their bodies separating but now allowing Stanley to stare down at his sprawled out body, flushed and sweating.

“Do you want me?” Xeno whispered. 

The blonde didn’t answer and just met their lips in one eternal kiss, one kiss so powerful, so intense and so erotic, that Xeno couldn’t believe someone so handsome was interested in him.

Did Stanley want him?! An urge in Stanley grew to tease him, call him silly. It should have been obvious, he just tripped up the damn stairs just to get this boy in his bed. Stanley caught Xeno's mouth again, unable to tear himself away from it for too long, enjoying too much the small moans Xeno was making into his mouth. He only separated as he began to move his body more onto the bed, holding his weight on his hands as he loomed above Xeno's body, looking down at it...

Slowly, his moved down, pressing against Xeno's abdomen and pushing his shirt up, tugging it from his pants and revealing the pale skin beneath it. Stanley bit at his bottom lip, brows furrowing at the sight of Xeno's thin waist, pants tenting with an eager erection just below it. How far did Xeno want this to go? Fucking him right now... no, that would be a bit much, Xeno may have been horny out of his mind right now, but he probably never even fingered himself before, let alone taken a dick. Instead, Stanley knew what he could do to both satisfy himself, and Xeno. He began to unbutton Xeno's shirt, just the few at the bottom, nails running softly up and down his skin. He was so damn small, Stanley wasn't sure if that was odd for him to focus so much on that. How fucking innocent and fragile Xeno looked. There was something deliciously destructive to it, Stanley's presence just for a few days turning Xeno in to this squirming mess, body arching just to feel more of Stanley's touch. 

Xeno would have to live without being kissed for a bit, Stanley now kneeling down as he let his tongue slide across Xeno's lower stomach, hands beginning to unbutton and tug at Xeno's pants, tugging them down though letting the underwear stay, enjoying the way Xeno's cock left a small wet stain, painfully eager against the cotton. Stanley ignored it though, letting it stay needy, instead focusing on his tongue, beginning to dip it into Xeno's navel and enjoying the way he felt Xeno's body shiver.

Xeno whimpered with every touch on his skin, Stanley’s hands felt so warm and so soft and he was glad that even if the blonde didn’t answer his question with words he sure was answering with everything he was doing, every touch, every caress, every small attention.

The albino gasped loudly when the blonde removed his pants and slid his tongue across his stomach, his body was burning with an intense fire, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

Precum was already wetting his underwear and a deep blush invaded Xeno’s face, he was ashamed of the blonde touching and licking his body in that kind of way, it was his first time in everything and didn’t feel like stopping; not knowing how far they would go. 

Xeno had already surrendered his body and mind to Stanley, conscious of nothing in the world but the sweet tongue teasing and savouring his skin; then he felt the blonde’s hand on his cock and the albino moaned louder than before, it was a small cry that he didn’t know it was stuck inside his throat.

“This…” Xeno’s eyes were shining with a love that was within his soul, the same love that spreads throughout the black expanse of the universe. “This feels different…” He didn’t want to cry but he was feeling so good, so cared and even so loved; two lonely tears drip from his glassy eyes and the albino immediately covered his eyes with his right arm. “I feel good…I don’t feel scared like with…” Xeno didn’t want to ruin the moment and wanted nothing more than to continue, but was deeply ashamed that Stanley’s wasn’t going to be the first guy to touch his cock since one jackass won him that privilege. 

“Help me…forget them…” he whispered.

The broken tone in Stanley's voice made him stop, palm still against Xeno's dick, brows furrowing at his words. He had a feeling this would happen - though he couldn't even really blame Xeno. Stanley pulled himself away from Xeno's stomach, as much as he wanted to continue running his tongue along there to entice those little shivers, and moved up to Xeno's face. Gently, he took Xeno's arm, pulling it from his eyes as he began to kiss at the tears that fell. It was a gesture Stanley saw in movies before, always finding it so damn sappy... but Xeno seemed to be a hopeless romantic, so he hoped the gesture would comfort him. 

Stanley licked away the salty taste from his lips, continuing to run kisses down Xeno's jawline and neck, "from now on, every time you feel this way," he began, fingers now slipping beneath Xeno's underwear, palm pressing Xeno's erection against his abdomen, grinding against it, "every single time you get hard, or you touch yourself, you'll only think about me. Understand?" His voice was stern, as if giving an order, fingers now wrapping around Xeno's cock as he began to pump at it, the motion causing Xeno's briefs to move downward and release his dick, giving Stanley more ease in his movements. "No one else, ever." 

His kisses trailed down now, along his neck, pushing his shirt higher to even bite at a nipple - just a single bite, like a preview for later - trailing them down his entire torso until he hovered over Xeno's dick. It was... nothing like the blow jobs he had to give before, Xeno's dick not threatening looking at all. In fact, it shocked Stanley to find that it looked delicious, tantalizing. He shot a glance up to Xeno through his eyelashes, "right now, no one else exists," he moved down then to run his tongue across the very tip of Xeno's cock, the size of it easily allowing Stanley to take the entire length into his mouth, enjoying the way Xeno's knees jolted and shook at the action.

“I understand…” he said while enjoying the kiss trail the blonde was leaving on his body, he felt as if time and space had become the finest possible point in Stanley’s room. “I want to…” he whined when feeling his hard cock exposed. “I only want to think about you…” Then his pink nipple got bitten and shivers were sent down his spine, it was too much too soon but Xeno needed more. 

“Stan!” he moaned when the blonde swallowed his whole length, it was something new, different and incredible, Stanley’s moist cavern was making wonders around his small cock, sucking it deeply and licking every inch of its surface. 

Stanley was seeing his almost naked body for the second time but in different circumstances, and Xeno wanted that this image was engraved forever on his mind, so he tried to look cute, to show that he liked it, and that he was feeling everything the blonde had to give him. 

The albino squirmed, shook his head and jolted his knees; his chest was raising and falling, the excitement wasn’t leaving him and it was as if he could glare at all the stars the universe had to offer; his black orbs were getting lose into the deep blue sea and Xeno wanted to drown himself into that sight. “Aah…so good…” His hands were gripping tightly at the bed sheets as the sucks were getting harder and louder. “I-I…won’t last…” Xeno’s lips were trembling as lovely sounds continued to escape. “Last long…too much…”

Stanley's experience giving blowjobs was always just the simple 'go at it quick, get it over with quickly', but it was also always an attempt to get some cigarettes from the smoke shop owner, or maybe some quick cash from the creeps who hung around convenience stores. People will do a lot for a blow job. He knew how to make someone feel good and bring them to the edge fast. 

But Stanley had to pull back when he noticed the way Xeno's hips began to squirm, watching the way his stomach quivered with deep breaths. He wanted to watch him unravel, witness every single second of it, moving his mouth away from Xeno's dick as soon as the boy began to express his nearing orgasm. Instead, Stanley began to tug a bit more at Xeno's pants and undergarments, revealing more of his thighs, allowing Stanley to slowly begin placing kisses there. His hand resumed movements on Xeno's cock, though he made sure to be slow, thumb rubbing continuous circles against the tip. "Going to cum?" he teased, biting a bit at the dip of his pelvic area, "don't you think you should ask, first?" 

Stanley began to pump harder then, a dangerous pace, one that Stanley could tell brought Xeno right back to that edge, his body starting those squirms once more. And, once more, Stanley stopped, a small smirk growing on his lips as he began to suck at the skin around Xeno's hips, definitely leaving marks. "If you ask me, I'll let you. I'll even swallow your cum, if you want me to. Just ask."

“No…don’t!” Xeno said exasperated when the mouth pulled out of his cock with a loud pop, his cock was twitching desperately, drops of precum running down the small length. His whole body was now exposed, the clothes just barely hanging, covering almost nothing of his flushed skin. Xeno wasn't embarrassed, he was enjoying that Stanley was admiring and touching every inch of his frail body.

“Ask?” he whispered, feeling the heat circling endlessly inside his body. Then he screamed in pleasure when the blonde’s hand began stroking his needy cock, the bubbling sensation was returning to his groin, his small cock was slowly getting swollen again and just when he was about to scream louder and reach his orgasm, Stanley stopped the movements again. Xeno sighed deeply and brushed his hair away from his face; it seemed he really needed to ask and beg for release; it felt almost like torture.

“I want…” he was glaring at the blonde and tenderly tracing his index finger on his bottom lip, cheeks a cute tone of rose pink and dark eyes with an intense gaze of arousal. “Let me cum…Boo.” Xeno wasn’t fondle of calling pet names, but if Stanley was teasing him, he could try and play the same game; trying to look like a sweet angel with a soothing tone of voice and his cute lips pouting.

"Oh, that's cute," Stanley couldn't help but tease, a grin forming on his lips. Was he doing this on purpose? The way he bashfully played with his lips, looking down at Stanley through dark eyelashes, shyly throwing out a pet name. Stanley could have never predicted Xeno to be so... goddamn alluring in bed. He wanted to tease him more, call him a slut, because god was Xeno being one... but such names may have to wait, not wanting to ruin the moment, unsure if Xeno would take it as an insult or a compliment. 

"I could do this all night," Stanley mused, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Xeno's cock, "but you did ask nicely." He first ran a long lick up the bottom side of Xeno's cock before engulfing it again, moving down until his lips met the base, not wasting any time in bringing Xeno right back to that edge. Swallowing was always easy cleanup, even if the taste was a bit much to handle, but Xeno's pre already had such a mild taste. Nothing like the other dicks Stanley had on his tongue in the past. He glanced up as Xeno's body began to tense again, a chuckle leaving him, knowing full well that it vibrated the cock in his mouth. 

Xeno moaned louder when Stanley’s mouth swallowed his small hard cock once more, he was experiencing a sliding scale of pleasure, a towering high to chase and then, almost instantly he started releasing his cum inside the blonde’s mouth; it felt so much different and so much better than when he stroked himself. The albino couldn’t help but arched his neck backwards as he was levitating into an ethereal plane; Stanley was swallowing every single pearly drop and licking his lips to savour the aftertaste. 

Stanley was prepared when it happened, pulling back just a bit when he felt Xeno begin to empty into his mouth, letting his tongue catch every bit of it. Once the strands stopped, Stanley gave a quick swallow, leaning forward to gently suck on the tip of Xeno's cock as if it had more to give him. The way Xeno trembled beneath him was just as amusing as the rest of his show, and if Stanley really wanted to tease him, he'd have continued. Instead, he swallowed again, licking his lips before slowly trailing kisses back up Xeno's tired body, eventually moving his body to laty at Xeno's side, lazily kissing at the boy's neck. "I was prepared to eat an omelet for lunch, but honestly that was a lot better," he said, chuckling against Xeno's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing reading this story; we truly love and appreciate every comments and kudos!!!


	5. Alice Cooper T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde let him choose any shirt in his closet, Xeno realized that he didn’t have many, maybe it would be a good idea to take him shopping for new clothes one of these days. The albino chose a black t-shirt featuring Alice Cooper, and when he slid it on his fresh bathed body he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside his heart; was it normal for Stanley to lend his clothes like that? He didn't remember even seeing girls wearing one of his jackets and that mere thought made Xeno feel extremely special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Welcome to yet another chapter!!! Now we're getting more deep into the StanXen relationship; hope you enjoy it.

For Xeno that was an excellent and mind blowing blow job, it didn’t mattered that it was his first as he couldn’t ask for a better partner to share this experience with, and then the blonde suddenly flopped right at his side; after Stanley said his cheesy omelet line, the albino couldn’t stop smiling and lifting his partner’s face with both hands as he seek for a gentle kiss. 

He didn’t care to taste himself inside Stanley’s mouth, he just cared that Stanley was right beside him; it was almost too perfect to be true. “Thanks, that was great.” Xeno said while placing soft small kisses on the blonde’s lips.

With his legs Xeno kicked the rest of his pants and underwear out of the way as he wanted to move freely, then he quickly crossed his leg over and sat on top of the blonde as he opened the remaining buttons of his shirt, slowly sliding it down his body. Xeno was now fully nude and on display for Stanley to eat him with his blue eyes; after his intense orgasm the albino felt a little bit secure of himself and wanted to practice what he had just learned while giving a live show with his fully flushed body. 

“I want you to feel good too.” His quick hands began unbuckling the belt, sliding the zipper down and desperately began looking for the blonde’s hard cock inside the trousers; when Xeno took it out of its confinement his mouth started watering and his black orbs shined brighter than a starlight. “You’re huge!” 

Xeno shyly clawed his fingers around the length of Stanley’s cock and slowly began moving his hand up and down with a minimal amount of pressure; he was remembering everything the blonde did to him.

Stanley would have been fine if Xeno wanted to stop then. In fact, he wouldn't have cared - if anything he would have just jerked off while kissing him some more, letting Xeno rest in his afterglow. But Xeno was moving, so eager, stripping off the rest of his clothing, a sight that only made Stanley's cock twitch within his pants. His body was petite, though far from malnourished, every curve and dip in his body like some painted porcelain doll. Pale everywhere except for the places where his body flushed pink. 

Stanley couldn't even fight him, not that he wanted to, leaning up to press his back against the bed's headboard as Xeno tugged at his clothing. A shudder left his body as his cock was released, gulping at the sight of it in Xeno's delicate hands. The way he carefully touched it, examining it, was excruciating and erotic all at the same time, Stanley's cock giving another twitch in Xeno's hands. He raised an eyebrow, voice husky and dripping with lust as he spoke, "and what do you plan on doing with that?" It didn't matter if Xeno's handjob ended up being inexperienced and shitty, just the sight of him alone was going to be enough.

“I’m planning on making you cum.” Xeno was allowing his fingertips to spread out over the head of the blonde’s thick cock. “The nerve messages should be stimulating your penis, the impulses from the brain and local nerves cause the muscles of the corpora cavernosa to relax.” If someone asked Xeno a question, he’ll always answer it with every single detail; he increased the pressure of his hand and tried to speed the up and down movements. “When you’re aroused and by the look of it, you’re definitely aroused, the vas deferens would squeeze sperm from the testes towards the back of the urethra.”

Xeno leaned in closer, moving his hips up in the air and wiggling his tiny butt in an attempt to appear as sexy as possible to Stanley. “I want your cum…” He poked his tongue and began licking the cock’s head, making small circles around the surface, his hand continue stroking him, feeling how Stanley’s cock was twitching and hearing the muffled moans from the blonde.

Stanley could... only stare, a smile tugging at his lips, though the smile was fueled by shock. He was really going on about the science of it...? Some... vas defer-something, saying the word testes, all while slowly touching every most sensitive part on Stanley's cock...? It felt fucking great, the small twitches in Stanley's thighs and definitely in his cock were making that much obvious, but he wasn't sure if Xeno's comments made things more awkward or even better. Though, seeing such a smug and superior face on Xeno was something Stanley could get used to... 

A low moan left Stanley's chest, balling his fist and holding it against his mouth, eyes narrowing as Xeno started to run his tongue against him, his ass wiggling like that - god did he even know? Did Xeno know how fucking sexy that was? Did he... watch porn? A chuckle left Stanley now, the idea of it seeming absurd, but the way Xeno was holding his body... Stanley began to at his bottom lip, "You're acting and moving around like some slutty pornstar," he started, a small breathy moan leaving him as Xeno started to get more brave with his mouth, "not that I'm complaining, you look fucking amazing. Though, I wonder where you learned such a move," a smirk began to form on his lips, a hand reaching down to pet at Xeno's hair, brushing back some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes, "are you going to surprise me even more and tell me you watch porn?"

“Everyone watches porn.” The black orbs were eagerly glaring at Stanley, he couldn’t believe all his movements were working, the lovely sounds that escaped the blonde’s lips were like music to his ears. “Some time ago I read a scientific article that watching pornography while having a healthy masturbation schedule actually makes you a better sex partner.” 

Xeno’s traced his tongue along the length, savoring every inch of the blonde’s cock; it tasted sweet and salty, like the taste of trail mix, his cock scent reminded the albino of the day they went to the lake, the inviting scent of sweat, nature and men’s cologne. It was simply divine. 

“Guys in porn love this movement of the butt.” Xeno explained while continuing to wiggle his little round melons. “And even if I’m not a girl…I thought it might look cute.” His face was deeply blushed by having to explain the reasons of his movements, at first he got worried by being called a slutty pornstar, but Stanley was aroused and happily moaning at his touches and licks, so he would take it as a compliment. 

Another laugh left him, of course there was an explanation for it. "And here I thought you were totally pure and void of a single lewd thought," he mused, hand still staying in Xeno's hair. He wanted nothing more than to tease him more, but he could tell Xeno was trying his best. Xeno was out of his element - this was new to him, despite how eager he seemed. Maybe spouting off science facts was just another way to chase away nerves. 

Xeno slightly opened his lips and gently squeezed the top of the cock between them, with saliva he began rubbing the cock’s head and slowly going down trying to swallow it, but it was too much, too big and too thick, he couldn’t swallow more than the half; the albino looked up with worrying eyes at the blonde, hoping he wasn’t disappointing him.

Stanley didn't hold back any noises when Xeno started to move down on his cock, knowing the noises would encourage him more. "There you go," he said softly, hand moving from Xeno's hair to softly pet at his cheek. "you're doing great, use your hand, too," Stanley gently took Xeno's hand in his, guiding it to slowly pump at the base where Xeno's mouth couldn't reach, unsure if he was actually helping or not. But Xeno seemed to catch on, his body still giving such cute squirms and wiggles as he began to bob his head. 

Stanley knew at that point that he wouldn't last much longer, the sight alone would have made him cum within a short time. Xeno's face was just so goddamn cute, how the hell did he manage that? Brows furrowed with focus, the soft blush, his body breathing heavily through his nose. Stanley's own breath was becoming labored, his hand back in Xeno's hair, trying not to tug at it but not being able to fully control his grip. 

Xeno was following the blonde’s lead, sucking the top part of the cock and stroking the bottom half, sometimes brushing softly at his bouncing balls; he continue bobbing his head making squishy sounds with every movement, feeling the cock throbbing inside his mouth; Stanley was near his limit and he wanted to taste him. 

"You may... want to pull back," Stanley said then, feeling himself getting closer, breath heavy as he tried to keep himself from going over that edge with his cock teetering near Xeno's throat. "You don't need to swallow... honestly your face would look even cuter with my cum all over it."

After a few seconds Xeno felt the sticky milk invading his mouth, it tasted warm and salty with a slight chlorine like smelled, but it was too much and just when he felt as drowning, Stanley pulled his face back, smearing the rest of his load into his whole face while groaning loudly.

Cum was dripping down his eyelashes, nose and mouth, he grabbed the bedsheet to try and cleaned his face but it was too much.

“You made a cream pie out of myself.” He chuckled, knowing full well that he needed a quick bath after this. “I really enjoyed this.” Xeno was playing with his fingertips and trying to cover his naked body with the bedsheet. “I’m happy that we’re dating, I still can’t believe this is really happening.” His smile was honest, pure and sweet and he couldn’t wait to know Stanley in a more deeper level; this was a great start for their new sex life and Xeno wanted to try everything. 

The sight was breathtaking - actually literally, Stanley's breath hitching in a moan as he emptied onto Xeno's face, watching how his cum slowly dripped down to Xeno's eyelashes. He wanted to take a picture, save it forever, a notion that quickly brought Stanley's mind back to the present. Right. Fuck. This was all for... a purpose. 

Stanley did his best to ignore that thought, sitting forward as Xeno began to try and clean himself. Even in the way he twisted around on the bed, hiding his body just barely, there was just something erotically innocent about it all.

“I’ll take a bath and then we can have lunch.” Xeno stood up from the bed and decided to let the sheet slowly slide down his small porcelain body as he loved the horny expressions Stanley made when glaring at him, making him feel sexy, desirable and even beautiful.

Stanley wanted to get up out of bed, shed the rest of his clothing, join Xeno in that bath... but the thought somehow registered as dangerous in Stanley's mind, knowing that if he had Xeno's pure and naked body that close to his own... Stanley buried those thoughts as well, watching as Xeno disappeared into the bathroom, ignoring every thought in his mind that told him to sneak in as he heard the water running. 

Instead, Stanley fixed his own clothing as Xeno showered, luckily not much of a mess on him. He'd shower up later on. He pulled out his phone, brows only furrowing further at the alerts of recent messages. He had a good shot, back then. He could have taken a picture, such a nice one, Xeno's mouth so fucking perfect on his cock... but Xeno would have seen. He couldn't explain it easily. Xeno may have even asked Stanley to delete the shot... He gave a sigh, switching away from his messages. He'd rather look at memes and stupid videos than to think about all of that.

* * *

The water felt nice on his body, face thrust near the spray head, warm drops running down his small body; he mainly focused on removing the stickiness from his groin, thighs and face; everything happened so quick and he still couldn’t believe it. Stanley declared they were officially dating, they shared their first kiss (Xeno’s first kiss), and immediately advanced to receiving and giving blowjobs. 

Xeno’s cheeks were burning by remembering how good it felt to have Stanley’s mouth on his cock, and how great he felt by getting his now boyfriend to cum in just a few minutes; he needed to improve his sucking technique, but they would have enough time to continue practicing. 

The albino finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, it was strange but after that day he wasn’t feeling ashamed of showing his body to Stanley, in fact he got extremely aroused by the blonde seeing him completely naked. Xeno felt cute, lovely and even sexy before Stanley’s eyes. 

Stanley was patient, knowing that Xeno had no clothes to change into, his previous ones still scattered around the bed. When the water stopped he jumped up from the bed, eyes lighting up at the sight of Xeno fresh from bathing, hair hanging long and wet, in nothing but a plush white towel. God, he would have loved to go in there... maybe tomorrow. Maybe later tonight. Fuck. 

He was quick to walk to Xeno, arms wrapping around the boy with a big grin, "you can wear one of my shirts, if you want," he said, knowing such an act was pretty 'elite' for couples. "It'd look big on you, like a dress. We can go and watch a movie downstairs on the big television. You can sit on my lap, and I can try to keep my hands off you"...

“One of your shirts?” He pulled a bit back of the embrace and smiled widely. “I’ll love to.” The blonde let him choose any shirt in his closet, Xeno realized that he didn’t have many, maybe it would be a good idea to take him shopping for new clothes one of these days. The albino chose a black t-shirt featuring Alice Cooper, and when he slid it on his fresh bathed body he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside his heart; was it normal for Stanley to lend his clothes like that? He didn't remember even seeing girls wearing one of his jackets and that mere thought made Xeno feel extremely special.

Stanley was right, the t-shirt was big enough for him to look like a dress, he removed the towel from underneath the shirt and turned around for Stanley to see him. 

“How do I look?” He was getting excited as he loved the proposal of sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. “Before the movie I would like to taste your redneck omelet, you had no chance to cook it and I’m hungry.”

Xeno showed off the shirt, hitting at such a perfect length on his legs, just low enough to hide his ass but just high enough that he'd show his cheeks if he reached upward. A smile tugged at Stanley's lips when Xeno didn't even bother asking for underwear. Would Xeno let him get touchy on the couch downstairs...? Maybe just enough to tease him... 

"Ah-" Shit. The omelet. Stanley looked upwards, face beginning to twist a bit, "right, uh. Eggs left out on the counter... probably not the best thing, we may have to start over," at least they didn't wait all day... "You, though..." he looked up and down Xeno's frame again, finger on his chin as if he actually needed to think it over. "I think you'll have to stay in that all night, for me to gather up the right..." shit, science words, what the hell was he always saying? Deduction? What was the thing doctors said... Diagnosis...? No...,"analysis." That was the one. 

Stanley walked behind Xeno as they returned to the kitchen, his eyes never leaving his slender legs. He could mark those up soon. Little marks within his thighs, all the most sensitive parts... It would mean Xeno couldn't easily walk around and show off his skin, but it also meant that there would be bits of Xeno's skin that were only for Stanley to see. The perfect give and take.

Luckily, it seemed the servants had returned at some point, their mess from before having been put away, and Stanley's egg-veggie-meat concoction sitting in the fridge. Cooking it was easy - Stanley lifting Xeno to sit back on the counter where he was just a bit ago, now his bare knees showing. It took a lot for Stanley to actually focus on cooking, wanting to slowly slide his hands between Xeno's thighs... but there was the chance of a servant being around the corner, so he kept his hands to himself. Xeno being in a big T-shirt was easy to explain... Stanley's hands under that Tshirt was not. Eventually Stanley sat an omelet beside Xeno - though it was definitely a bit of a mess, bubbled and a bit brown, folded over with a very high portion of cheese inside. Honestly, to Stanley, it didn't look half bad. Usually at home the shitty pans would cause the entire thing to tear apart.

Xeno could get used to being lifted and placed whenever Stanley wanted, just like a small doll waiting to be played with; no one had paid him as much attention as the blonde had.

The omelet smelled and looked nice, it had a near custard-like consistency; he took a bit, it taste savory with bit crunches of different vegetables in the puffy mix, a string of cheese was hanging on the albino’s lip as he happily hummed and continue eating on the counter. Stanley leaned on the hard marble, right beside him. “It’s pretty good, why is it called a redneck omelet? Is it ‘cause a redneck made it?” He couldn’t avoid joking with that, Xeno was finally trusting himself to joke and tease around the blonde. 

Xeno sure had a sense of humor, just nobody took the time to listen to him and enjoy his company, but with Stanley everything felt new and different. 

Stanley couldn't help but grin - this little fucker. "Oh? I'm a redneck now? Thought I was white trash," he said with a snicker, but actually finding himself enjoying Xeno's jests. Stanley was the type to always joke around with the others, throwing out insults that were never really meant to hurt, only poke fun. Stanley... once again, never expected Xeno to be the type.. But here he was, a smug smile. 

After having dinner together, Stanley lifted him again and took him to the living room, where it was the biggest plasma screen in the whole mansion. Xeno was just too easy to carry around, the boy seeming to also enjoy it as his body would practically cling to Stanley whenever he picked him up. Xeno would probably get a growth spurt soon, but Stanley couldn't imagine him getting too much taller. At least still the perfect size to fit in his lap, just like then, sitting criss-crossed on the couch with Xeno so snug right between his legs. 

“I can really get used to being carried anywhere.” Xeno said after being placed over the blonde’s lap, his new favorite spot in the whole place as he could lean his back against Stanley’s strong chest and be tightly embraced while they watched a movie. That's what people in a relationship do; they put their arms around the small one and protected them at any cost in every place. 

It was kind of late, almost 11pm and Xeno knew the servants were in their rooms sleeping, they had the entire first floor to themselves. “What do you want to watch?”

"You can pick," Stanley laid his chin on Xeno's shoulder, watching the screen as Xeno clicked through some menus, occasionally giving an opinion on a few of the movies, ones he had seen and ones they had never heard of before. They ended up settling on a movie called 'Super 8', some sort of movie with some kids finding an alien. It, of course, brought a lot of new talking from Xeno, seemingly even more comfortable around Stanley, talking about the limits of space exploration, what scientists currently knew about alien life, and how plausible the events on the television actually were.

“Did you know this movie isn’t based on a true story? That’s what the director wanted us to believe.” By sitting between the blonde’s legs he felt protected, this week meant everything to him, even if just a few days had passed since the school incident, Xeno couldn’t ask for a better companion to help him forget and move on with life. “In real life, the government didn’t close a section of Area 51 in 1979 because the government didn’t acknowledge that there was such a thing as Area 51, only that it has an Air Force base about 75 miles northwest of las Vegas.”

Stanley listened, for the most part. He was getting better at following Xeno's ramblings, though he'd sometimes get lost when he would start using the big and confusing words. Only two things kept distracting Stanley. One, the occasional buzzing of his phone (he hadn't messaged the group all day, and had no intention to just yet, enjoying his night). And two, Xeno's legs, pale in the dark room, lighting up every time the television screen shined bright. Would Xeno stop him...? If he were to just... touch softly... 

It wouldn't hurt to test the waters, Xeno's eyes focused on the movie, Stanley's hands moving slowly to rub against the outside of Xeno's legs. Soft, warm, but that wasn't where Stanley really wanted to touch... Xeno didn't stop him, or perhaps he didn't yet notice, so Stanley went a bit further, both of his hands now running backup Xeno's thighs, finger tips beginning to dip in between them, the band T-shirt beginning to raise up as Stanley moved his hands closer to Xeno's groin...

s the movie progressed, Xeno noticed how Stanley was just answering him with vague “hmms” between scenes, at first he thought he was boring his boyfriend out of his mind, but then he felt his strong warm hands sliding his way between his legs; Xeno sighed with relief, so the blonde was in the mood to continue with their afternoon activities. 

The albino allowed the touches to continue, after all it was Stanley’s fault that he was feeling incredibly aroused when being with him, he was getting quickly used to the adrenaline of their bodies touching each other, of the constant teases and now of the mouth watering kisses. Xeno’s t-shirt was now fully raised up, exposing his semi-hard cock to anyone who would date to enter the living room. 

The servants were sleeping, the servants were in their rooms, nobody had to come down, but there was something extremely kinky in the possibility of getting caught in plain action; Xeno was used to masturbating in the solitude of his room, but Stanley’s touches, kisses and caresses were opening a new type of person, a person he didn’t know existed within his soul. 

Xeno gasped when the blonde teasingly touched his cock, and he moved his exposed butt over Stanley’s recent hard on. “Ah! Didn’t you…” He bit his lip to stop an incoming moan. “Want to see the movie?”

"We are watching the movie," Stanley's nose began to nuzzle against Xeno's neck, lips grazing at his skin but not kissing just yet, "weren't you just going on about area 51? You mean to tell me there's not any aliens there?" Xeno's cock was so damn cute, just beginning to twitch to life against Stanley's palm, the tip peeking out from beneath the band Tshirt. Stanley began to run his lips across Xeno's jawline now, opening his mouth to let teeth begin to poke against the pale skin, "What about all that planet stuff? You said there's some planet out there, right? Some... distant one, could support life..."

Stanley's entire hand wrapped around Xeno's cock now, a pace forming as he moved back and forth on it, his own hips rutting just a bit to show Xeno that he was also getting turned on as well. Stanley had no real intention on fucking him out here or anything... just a bit of fun, just getting the need out of his system. "I think... you should keep talking," Stanley said then, tongue running up the shell of Xeno's ear, his voice lowering to a hushed whisper, "keep talking, and I'll keep going. Don't stop, or I will, too..."

Xeno was panting as the pressure in his body was slowly building up, the pace helped his cock to be completely hard. “I didn’t…” he moaned, it was getting difficult to talk but he didn’t want Stanley to stop. “Say that there’s not any…aliens out there…” The albino was getting breathless as the time passed, Stanley’s cock against his butt was making him crazy, he got more excited by noticing the blonde felt the same way as he.

“There are 1 trillion…Ah!” He bit his lip and allowed the sudden heatwave to curse through his body before continuing talking. “1 trillion planets…in the Milky Way alone…surely one of them…Ah!...Have undergone what Earth has undergone…and developed…li-life…”

He glanced down and saw how Stanley’s big hand was engulfing his tiny cock, precum was dripping from the tip, wetting his fingers, which he use to lubricate his whole length; Xeno slowly spread open his legs a bit more, allowing the blonde’s hand to have more space for movement. Xeno leaned his whole back against Stanley’s chest and looked up with pouted parted lips and cheeks blushed red as two sweet cherries. “Kiss me?”

Every damn move Xeno made was more interesting to watch than the movie. Xeno probably didn't even realize it, at least not fully, the way his body was arching into Stanley's hand. Stanley was prepared for Xeno to scold him, to say 'let's go to your room', but he really was okay doing this out here. Cumming out in his living room. Would he try to keep it in? Cum into Stanley's palm? Let it fall onto the floor and the nearby coffee table...? Every outcome was something Stanley was totally fine with happening, perhaps enjoying this all a little too much. 

Stanley licked at his lips, looking down at Xeno's. "Gee, I don't know," he teased out, tilting his head down and reaching a hand up to also begin tilting Xeno's to the side, making his access to Xeno's lips easier. "If I kiss you, you'd stop talking," he let his lips barely brush against Xeno's, grinning against them, "maybe you can tell me more about that? What about aliens here?" Despite Xeno no longer talking, Stanley's hand never stopped, in fact only beginning to pump harder as his grip began to tighten, "have aliens made it here? Think they are blending in with humans?" Stanley, honestly, didn't really care much about such things, but the way Xeno was whining against him was the thing driving him forward. He stuck out his tongue, letting just the tip of it flick against Xeno's bottom lip, but pulling back when Xeno tried to move forward, only flashing a bigger grin.

“Ah! You’re so…mean!” Xeno moaned while closing his eyes, he was feeling slightly embarrassed by how the blue eyes, crystal like the sea, were glaring directly at him and enjoying every one of his movements.

Xeno felt like a puppy in love, devoted, playful, even trusting; he was ashamed of letting his emotions fly so fast but somehow at the end it really didn’t matter since he was right now on his boyfriend’s lap, feeling every free emotion available for him, wanting more and needing more. He needed to focus on the topics Stanley wanted to talk about right now in order to continue receiving the lovely touches. 

“I’m…not entirely sure…evidence of aliens…Ah! AH!” The strokes were getting faster and harder, he could feel his neck and chest burning up as a bubbling sensation was forming beneath his groin. “Alien’s living…on Earth isn’t…accurately represented.” Xeno pressed his head just right under the blonde’s chin, hearing his partner’s heartbeat, loud as a drum and steady as a rock. “The reports of…unidentified aeriel…phe-phenomena should be…the object.” It was coming, he couldn’t stop it anymore. “Of serious new…STUDIES!” He screamed as a string of shiny white pearls began pouring out of his cock, wetting the blonde’s hand and ruining his band t-shirt. 

“I’m sorry…” He was panting, his chest raising and falling as the emotions and the adrenaline were too much to handle. “I couldn’t hold it…” Xeno sighed deeply, his cock still twitching between Stanley’s long perfect fingers. “I guess I didn’t deserve the kiss.”

A breathy groan left Stanley when Xeno came, though he probably didn't notice it, clinging to Stanley's chest and trying hard to not make his own moans so damn obvious. If anyone was in the next room, they would have known. His noises were too damn cute, even now giving off soft whimpers as his body shivered and calmed down. 

"Hmm? Didn't deserve it...?" Stanley looked down at Xeno, his brows furrowed, looking actually a bit upset that Stanley didn't kiss him. Stanley... couldn't help but start laughing. Maybe it seemed like he was teasing him, but he had no control over it. He let go of Xeno's cock, poking a bit at the tip and letting the cum stick to his fingers, pulling up as a long strand of it connected the tip to his finger pad. "Why do you think that? Hmm? You did exactly as I asked. If anything, you're in need of a reward." 

Stanley's hand moved up then, fingers still coated with a slick layer of cum, running his index finger across Xeno's bottom lip. He didn't let it stay for long, though, doing it purely to try and embarrass Xeno a bit, licking the shine from Xeno's lips before finally bringing him into a kiss. He wanted to shove his fingers deep into Xeno's mouth, make him clean up his own mess, but Stanley needed to test the waters with such an act. Instead, he let his tongue invade the boy's mouth, enjoying how Xeno would moan against him, hands grasping at Xeno's waist to force him to twist on his lap, soon straddling Stanley's hips.

How Stanley loved to tease him in every possible way, Xeno got a bit afraid of suddenly tasting himself but again, it was the blonde teasing him, he quickly forget about that when he felt the savage tongue delving inside his mouth; Stanley’s kisses were becoming so pure and addictive to him and as his body was gently twisted he couldn’t help but wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist, feeling their chests together as their heartbeats danced to a sweet loving melody. 

Xeno’s body was melting and trembling beneath the blonde’s touch, his tongue continued to push into his mouth and a moan came from deep inside him. It wasn’t one kiss as Xeno asked, as one kiss turned into two and two into three; suddenly it was impossible to keep counting them; Stanley was kissing him hard and sweet at the same time, and the albino’s body felt damp and trembling in his strong arms. 

“I’m feeling too much…” Xeno whispered when he finally decided to break the eternal kiss. “I can’t stop…” The albino rested his chin against Stanley’s neck. “I don’t know what you saw in me…but I’ll be forever grateful for the opportunity of being with you…” He peeked a bit upward to lose himself into the deep blue sea, Stanley’s smile was so pretty and cool, his gold strings of hair were so soft and perfect, and his body was so muscular and well-trained.

Shivers were sent down his spine when he slid the palm of his hand against the blonde’s pectorals; Stanley was so handsome and he was just small and cute.

Yeah..." a gulp racked Stanley's body, hands softly petting at Xeno's shoulder, Xeno's words hitting him in a way that was probably not intended. What did he see in him? At first? A roof... and money, mostly. A lot of money, hopefully. Enough money to set him and all his friends up for the rest of their lives, if they spent it right. On day one, Xeno was just a pawn, something to toy around with, an 'easy-in' to Xeno's father. A few days back, Xeno was more like a... friend? Or, at least someone that Stanley was starting to feel like he wanted to protect. Someone actually enjoyable to be around, despite everything Stanley had thought about Xeno before all of this... 

What was Xeno now...? Stanley... wasn't sure. Someone to have a bit of fun with, maybe. A body that looked too damn delicious as it was teased. But Xeno was obviously falling in some sort of love, a thought that made Stanley's guts twist as Xeno's soft hands ran down his torso. In the end, no matter what Stanley saw in Xeno, he was still a stepping stone for Stanley and everyone else to get what they wanted... 

He hadn't answered - he had taken too long to answer, though he had no idea what to even say. Stanley could only distract, get Xeno's mind away from subjects like that. Wrapping his hands tightly around Xeno's waist, Stanley stood, easily moving Xeno to lay in his hands in a bridal like style. "I think it's time we get back to my room, before your hands get too brave." The movie was over, the ending of it a total blur, Stanley not even paying attention to it. He didn't care to turn it off, a sleep timer probably set up on it, and if not the servants could turn it off later. Instead, Stanley was quick to walk from the living room, the way Xeno was situated in his hands making the climb up them a lot easier.

The trek came to an end when Stanley let Xeno down, standing him in front of the bed in Stanley's room. He yanked at the band T-shirt, right over Xeno's head, removing it from him and tossing it to the floor. "You dirtied that one a bit," he said with a grin, but followed by beginning to remove his own clothing. "That's fine. We'll just sleep in the nude."

Xeno whimpered when the blonde yanked the t-shirt, leaving him completely nude and expose right before him and as he hugged his own chest he glare with awe how Stanley was slowly removing his own clothes; shirt lifted up exposing his chest, jeans sliding down along with his underwear and hard cock bouncing against his stomach. 

Stanley was handsome from the depth of his blue eyes to every delicate detail of his perfect body; he even was handsome from his ability to protect him to the touch of his hand on Xeno’s frail body; the albino knew it was rude to kept staring at someone, but he couldn’t helped it, even if he already knew the form and taste of Stanley’s cock, seeing him naked for the very first time was breathtaking. 

Xeno noticed Stanley’s growing grin as he was pleased of teasing him once again with the beauty of his body; and then his dark orbs went down to glared at the prominent throbbing erection, Stanley had just taken care of him without receiving anything in return. 

The albino sat on the edge of the bed and with a cute nervousness proposed to him something. “I don’t think that you want to sleep now while your little friend is still wide awake.” He was learning how to tease him and every time he did it, it felt great. “I can…suck you until you came…or…I can try to give you a show.” Xeno was spreading open his legs, feeling a slight burn run down his thighs, he’d never felt so horny as he was now, wanting to continue, to keep touching, to keep feeling and to keep savouring; it was like a sweet addiction and Stanley was his new prescription drug. 

“You said before I looked like a slutty pornstar…maybe I can be one…for you…”

Stanley knew it then. He couldn't even deny it at that point - he had awakened a monster. Stanley couldn't even stop himself from giving out a pant, watching Xeno slowly move back on the bed, legs widening, inviting him almost. Didn't they share their first kiss just that afternoon?! This was something that should have taken Stanley months to be able to see, but no. Xeno was already trying to offer him a show...?

Stanley gulped, a lot of urges getting hard to hold back. There was a strong desire, most likely one caused by his hungry cock happily twitching at the sight of Xeno sprawling out in front of him, that made Stanley want to just dive forward. Catch Xeno's lips, pin him down, fuck him until he properly passes out... Nothing was really stopping him. Stanley took a step forward, standing at the base of the bed, reaching out to pet his palms against Xeno's knees, looking down at him and feeling like some sort of starving wolf... It'd probably hurt, honestly. No prep, no lube... But Xeno would probably get used to it...

Stanley gulped hard, swallowing down those thoughts as well. He couldn't do that. Not to such a trusting face. "A show...?" he asked, an eyebrow raising, gaze falling down Xeno's body to see that he was already growing hard once more. "Can't say that I'm not curious. Go on, then...," his eyes narrowed, smirk growing again, "impress me."

Xeno was hard once more, the sight of Stanley was all it took for his cock to be proudly erect; he cupped both hands on the blonde’s face and placed a kiss on his lips, a sensuous caress of their mouth and lips. 

“Don’t tease me.” He said while gently pulling down at the blonde’s hand and sitting him on the bed while he stood up. “I saw this once on a movie scene, so don’t laugh at me.” Xeno pouted while quickly looking for the stereo’s remote control, when he found it beside the bed, he turned the radio on and played a soft sweet music, he didn’t know the lyrics nor had heard the song before, but Xeno just needed some kind of sound to move his body. 

Once the music was playing he returned right before the blonde’s eager sight, hand already on his hard cock as Xeno began moving his body slowly to the beat of the music, brushing his fingertips across his chest and gently massaging his cherry pink nipples. Xeno was touching himself in ways he wished Stanley could touch him, maybe in a near future that dream could come true.

Xeno started moving his hips up and down, slowly sliding his hands along the rest of his body, his lips were slightly parted, his dark orbs shining brightly, and soft gasps could be heard escaping from his eager mouth.

Everything was moving so fast, from their first kiss, to blowjobs, to now performing a slutty show to Stanley, but for Xeno it seemed like it was meant to be, why wait when they were obviously so hungry for each other? 

The albino had always had a crush with Stanley and now that he had the opportunity of them being together, he couldn’t let it go. Xeno wanted to fuck him so bad, to loose his virginity to him, to scream his name with every thrust, but Stanley maybe was waiting a little bit more and he didn’t want to look so desperate, so in the meantime, it was perfectly fine with him to play with their bodies in every possible way.

Stanley sat there, eyes wide at first, watching as Xeno was... actually, literally, totally giving him a show. Xeno did say not to tease him, though the need grew in Stanley, not because he looked silly but because Xeno really was being so... slutty? Stanley meant that in the best way, still keeping that comment to himself. Xeno was trying to prove something, though, that much was obvious. Maybe that he could handle more than just touching? That he wasn't as innocent and as pure as he looked? 

Stanley's eyes slowly narrowed as he watched Xeno move, his mind once again traveling to a space where all he could think of was pushing Xeno against the damn bed and giving him exactly what he was looking for. Xeno's body was flushed in all the areas Stanley needed to claim the most, his neck and shoulders, his nipples, the leaking wet tip of his cock, bouncing slightly as Xeno continued to move his body.

Xeno may have had more of a show, maybe he had an entire plan, but Stanley couldn't handle it anymore, reaching forward and grabbing at Xeno's wrist, tugging him onto the bed and pushing him into the mess of pillows. Stanley wasted no time in crawling over him, hands in Xeno's hair, tugging at the strands to force Xeno to bare his neck. Xeno's smaller body meant that his cock pressed happily against Stanley's abdomen, leaving a wet trail along his muscles. 

"You want me to fuck you...?" His voice was low, nearly a growl, teeth threatening to bite deep and make marks there, "do you really think you're up to that? You've never even touched yourself, I'm sure of it," his hands began to grab at Xeno's legs, forcing them wider apart, wanting nothing more than to pin them there and shove his cock into him with no warning, no prep. 

But no, not yet... it would only hurt, only cause Xeno to lose trust in him. With a low groan, Stanley pressed his forehead against Xeno's chest, "not yet... later. You're not ready yet, you need to trust me..."

“Why am I not ready?” He didn’t understand, his cock was twitching underneath the blonde’s chest and he could feel he was smearing him with precum. “I wanted to do something nice for you.” Xeno reached for Stanley’s hand and interlocked their fingers together; his whole body was flushed with an intense heat; he didn’t feel so exposed before as he was now with his legs wide open. 

“Then…if you don’t want to fuck me.” He tried to glare at the deep blue sea, to know if Stanley was feeling the same as he. “What can I do to make you cum?” Xeno was trembling by sensing the blonde’s warm hand roam all over his naked body, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

Stanley gave a small sigh - despite the throbbing in his cock, a few of his senses were coming back to him as Xeno softly pouted beneath him. He began to sit up onto his knees, Xeno's legs still wide and wrapped around him, sprawled out, everything on display. "You're not ready..." he began, pressing his hips forward to meet with Xeno's, his cock falling against Xeno's and showing off the difference in their size, "because I say you're not ready. I'm not going to fuck you raw..." His brows began to furrow, knowing full well that Xeno was clean but honestly not sure about himself, though it had been a good while since he had actually fucked someone. Usually it was just his mouth that did the work. "Condoms, maybe. Also lube..." 

He looked down to their cocks, his hands running slowly down Xeno's thighs, "I don't intend on hurting you, so no matter how pretty your little cock is," he said it while taking both of their lengths into his hands, rubbing the two of them together, "or how fucking sexy you manage to be... for now, you'll just have to live with this," Stanley wasted no time in starting a fast pace, his grip hard, leaning down to press a quick and chaste kiss to Xeno's lips, "you can make me cum by making those cute noises you keep letting out."

Lovely sounds were pouring out of the albino’s parted mouth, Stanley was stroking them up and down, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head of Xeno’s cock. This would be his third orgasm of the day, Xeno’s body was already taking the tool of such big emotions and feelings during a short period of time. 

Xeno was just sixteen years old, he was at the peak of his adolescence and was now fully discovering the wonders of a healthy sexual lifestyle, so his mind and hormones were running wild around his body, wanting to feel more and do more as the seconds passed.

“Mo-More!” He moaned to Stanley as he was arching his back, it was completely different, a nice scratchy tickling feeling while precum continued dripping down his length, wetting the blonde’s fingers and his erection, making the friction to be smooth and intense.

Stanley's mouth found Xeno's neck as the smaller boy's body began to arch and squirm with a need for more. Stanley was giving all he could, without actually fucking him, beginning to now bite down and leave a small trail of indents along Xeno's throat, staying in place only for a few moments to suck at his skin, enjoying the spotty red marks he would leave behind. It was a good thing the servants didn't sleep on this side of the manor - Xeno wasn't even trying to hold in noises, fulfilling his desire to become a porn star in a way. 

“More…I want to…cum more…” The albino continued moaning, his breath quickly evaporated from his chest and his heart thumped erratically, he was so closed and then Stanley kissed him again.

Xeno opened his mouth and allowed the curious tongue to eat him alive; his whole body trembled and he moaned deeply into the blonde’s mouth as Stanley pulled back just in time to see Xeno's body wracked with orgasm, his muscles clenching, his back arching, spilling cum all over his stomach. It was a shocker he had any cum left. Stanley didn't stop his movements though, the sight enough to push him closer to that edge as well, milking the rest of Xeno's cum from his cock as Stanley sped up. He laid his forehead against Xeno's, their skin sweaty and hot, gritting teeth as his own peak hit and sent more strings of cum to lay in a pool on Xeno's stomach. Stanley gave a few more long, slow strokes, dripping every bit of he could onto the boy beneath him, breathing still labored but returning to normal as he slowly caught Xeno's lips in a soft kiss. He could feel Xeno's lips slowly smiling against his own, Stanley pulling up to look down into Xeno's pleased eyes, soon giving a small laugh at the sight.

Xeno was panting for air and suddenly felt how his eyelids were becoming heavier by the second, he couldn’t see more than the blurry image of Stanley and felt another kiss on the lips, but this was a softer, tender and kinder kiss, one kiss that meant “You did so good.” And Xeno smiled, feeling pleased with himself.

"You look so... serene," Stanley started, brushing some of Xeno's hair from his face, still slick with sweat, "like you're not totally covered in cum." Another small laugh left him, leaning down to give a single quick peck to Xeno's smile before sliding off the bed, grabbing at the band T-shirt that he peeled off Xeno just a few minutes ago. He slid the T-shirt across his own stomach first, cleaning off what was there, though the bigger focus was Xeno... Stanley was going to just toss the shirt at him, but Xeno looked like he was nearly falling asleep, so instead Stanley crawled back onto the bed and laid beside him, running the cotton shirt across his stomach. "Didn't think the day was going to end like this," he hummed out, finishing and tossing the shirt to the floor. Before curling back up, Stanley grabbed at the blankets, bringing them first over Xeno. 

Stanley laid fully beside him, arms wrapped around Xeno's smaller body, holding him close. What was this? Romantic? Stanley had slept with a few people before, but never really slept in the same bed with them afterwards. It was always a quick fuck and then leaving. Xeno's warm body next to his didn't feel bad at all, something that caused a swirl of worry to swim in the back of Stanley's mind, making the pleasant emotion just feel bittersweet. Xeno is supposed to be a quick fuck, not.. whatever it was he was now, sleepily smiling at him in his bed. 

Stanley had become weary of his own face, not sure if it was showing the turmoil that was rooting itself in his mind, so to prevent Xeno from seeing it he began to pull the boy closer, Xeno's back soon nestled against Stanley's chest, properly spooning him. "There's no way you can go more tonight," he said, voice stern but honestly full of amazement at Xeno's drive, "three times in one afternoon? Right after kissing for the first time?" Well, the time on the couch was entirely Stanley's doing. "How many rounds are you going to beg me for tomorrow?"

It took maybe seconds for Xeno to fall asleep, something Stanley gave a soft chuckle too. Stanley was thankful for the drowsiness picking up in his own head, making those annoying swirling thoughts begin to disappear. He was warm, he actually felt content for once, and Xeno's soft breathing began to become a comfort, soon lulling Stanley to sleep. 

The next morning, Xeno woke up at 8am feeling fully rested, it was Friday and their last day of rest at home after the horrible incident inside the library. The albino turned around his body and smiled when noticing Stanley was still hugging him while asleep; they didn’t separate during the whole night.

Stanley was breathing softly in his face and Xeno couldn’t avoid kissing him sweetly, he could get really used to waking up like this; the more the albino brushed against the blonde’s body, the more he felt Stanley’s morning erection. Xeno peeked under the covers and saw the lonely twitching cock, his mouth began watering, he had tried it once and couldn’t resist it. 

So he let go of the tight embraced and sank into the covers, positioning himself right in front of Stanley’s cock, resting his forehead against the blonde’s chest. 

Xeno started licking the cock’s head, slowly swirling it around the tip, tasting every lonely drop of precum that dared to come out. The albino started switching between licks and kisses, and it didn’t take long for Stanley to start moaning in his sleep; Xeno pursed his lips together and gave him small pecks, saliva was drooling down his mouth and lubricating the cock’s length.

Dreams were something Stanley rarely bothered remembering, though from time to time an amusing one would pop up. At the time, Stanley wasn't even aware he was dreaming, just another normal day at school, sitting with his friends at their usual outside lunch spot, joking and smoking. But something began to change - Xeno was there, which at first felt a bit odd. It wasn't as if Stanley wouldn't invite Xeno over to their hang-out spot, but Xeno probably wouldn't enjoy the stuffy constant cigarette smoke and the dragging of other students behind their back... 

But Xeno was being so... alluring, touching Stanley's face, softly kissing his jawline, something that none of his friends even took notice of, as if Xeno was entirely invisible. Stanley couldn't even stop him - his voice gone, body unable to move as Xeno moved down his body, undoing his clothes and wasting no time in bringing out his cock. A noise caught in his throat as Xeno began to run his tongue along the length, a warmth already growing in Stanley's stomach. Xeno shook his ass tauntingly, looking up at him through dark eyelashes, actually smirking a bit at the sensations he was causing in Stanley's body...

"That's a good one," Hyoga's voice infiltrated Stanley's head - where was Hyoga before...? Definitely not right next to him, which was where Hyoga stood now, peering over Stanley's shoulder and looking down at Xeno slowly bobbing his head. "You haven't snapped a picture yet, and he's been showing you so many perfect shots. I think this one would do perfectly." Hyoga was holding up a phone - or no, it was Stanley holding it, camera focusing on Xeno's flushed face--

"Wait--" Stanley was panting, staring up at the ceiling of... right, his room, his room back at Xeno's place. Weird dream - especially the bits that felt way too real, Stanley's cock still feeling as if Xeno's tongue was sliding against it...

Stanley's brows furrowed, leaning up onto his elbows and looking down, reaching at the blankets and pulling them from his waist, only to see Xeno's innocent face looking back up at him... With a breathy laugh, Stanley fell back down into his pillows, dick twitching and eager for more, both from that weird dream and the real teasing it had gotten. "Never... woken up like this before", he started, rubbing at his face. Had Xeno stopped thinking about sex ever since Stanley first touched him...? 

Feeling more awake now, Stanley sat up again, tilting at Xeno's chin and leaning down for a simple morning kiss. He wanted to make it deeper, shove his tongue deep and maybe pretend he was going to punish Xeno for waking him up, but he only gave that small peck, a hand slowly grazing Xeno's torso. "You're still all sticky," he said with a laugh, hand moving lower to barely brush against Xeno's own eager erection. "How about we finally take that bath together...?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keep reading, we appreciate all your kudos and comments.


	6. Frozen Pizza-Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley, honestly, was only here for two things, but making an entire trip for only those two things would have seemed... maybe a bit too eager for things to continue. So he nodded along to Xeno's request for snacks, following him around the store and also tossing a few of the more junkier foods that he liked into the cart. He made sure to even include a few things that Xeno probably never tried, like frozen pizza-snacks and those kraft cheese slices that were probably not even real cheese at all but damn did they make a good sandwich. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 6!!! Let's keep with the juicy parts of this story.

Xeno happily received Stanley’s kiss and whimpered when feeling the slight tease at his also hard cock. “You didn’t care that I was all sticky during the night.” He said before sitting on the bed and giving the blonde a good morning hug. “A bath sounds nice; I’ll prepare the water.” Xeno kissed the blonde’s cheek and crawled out of the bed, stretching his back and walking eagerly to the bathroom. 

The albino kneel down near the bathtub and opened the faucets, letting it fill with hot steamy water and placed a citrus bath bomb, so their bodies could feel fresh with a scent of lemon, bergamot and orange blossom; when the tub was filled he screamed at his boyfriend. “The bath's ready!” Xeno lowered himself inch by inch until the hot water was up to his neck and immediately sighed of relief, it sure felt good; the tub was big enough for the both of them without having to feel tight against each other. 

When Stanley joined him, Xeno grabbed a washcloth and began massaging his back, there was an inner need in him to pamper his boyfriend, to make him feel good and showed him his deepest appreciation for everything he had done for him.

The water felt great - Stanley had only taken showers up until that point, and back home their small tub and limited hot water never made for a good bathing experience. It was yet another thing that Stanley could easily get used to. Even Xeno's rubbing on his back felt amazing, Stanley's eyes closing as his back was washed. 

“I thought you would have preferred to finish the blowjob before bathing.” He rested for a second his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “It seems that I will have to keep practicing to improve my blowjob technique, those were my firsts. I know I can be good at them in no time.

"You're doing just fine," Stanley started, laughing softly. "Honestly, you keep surprising me." His head tilted back, knocking the side of his temple against Xeno's, "If I'm being honest, I always saw you as the pure 'never looked at porn once, never even jerked off' type..." The bath was large enough to allow Stanley to begin to twist his body, his back against the side of the bath and now able to tug Xeno to slide between his knees. "I mean this as a total compliment, you're a huge slut," he said it with a big grin, "Technique doesn't mean much, but enthusiasm can go far. And you... show a lot of enthusiasm, it's actually sort of shocking..." 

If it wasn’t for the hot steam, Stanley would notice how Xeno’s cheeks were deeply blushing in a cute red tone. “I’m not pure.” He shrugged his shoulders and brushed the damped hair away from his eyes. “I’m just so weird and my father’s such a jackass that nobody wants to speak to me.”

Stanley's hands sank beneath the water then, a single finger very softly sliding down Xeno's length, feeling it twitch gently beneath his touch. "I kept thinking about your little show last night. Makes me wonder if we should buy you something cute to wear, next time you decide to dance for me."

A low moan escaped from Xeno’s lips when feeling the naughty finger teasing his hard length. “You’re the first one who wanted to know who I am and who self-proclaimed as my boyfriend.” The albino cupped both hands on Stanley’s face and kissed him softly, it was a divine addiction, he couldn’t imagine himself without the blonde’s kisses and touches. 

“Pick something for me and I’ll wear it for you.” Xeno whispered as he continued kissing that mouth that every hour, every minute and every second tasted like nicotine, but he got used quickly to loving that flavor; the albino removed one hand from the blonde’s face and slowly traced it down his jawline, down his chest, and down his stomach until he got a hold of his throbbing erection. “I still can’t believe you’re hard for me.” 

Xeno clamped his hand and began stroking the hard cock, it was so huge and thick that he had trouble going at a quick pace, but it seemed like Stanley was enjoying the pressure and the slow movement. "Am I that attractive? That sexy? It's hard to believe it when you used to think I was such a weirdo." 

_Happiness right now was a hot bath on a Friday morning._

Stanley arched an eyebrow at first, watching as Xeno slowly ran his hands down his body. Did Xeno realize he was opening a new can of worms, agreeing to outfits...? Stanley wasn't talking about Band T-shirts anymore. There was a sex shop in the next town over, a town that was a lot bigger than this small town, something more akin to a city. One of the workers there was a friend of a friend, with a few texts Stanley was sure the guy would let them in, perhaps for a price of some sort... Though, seeing Xeno inside a sex shop... 

The thought was delicious, almost as delicious as Xeno's wandering hands, thin arms trying so hard to start a proper fast pace beneath the water. It was making waves in the bathtub rock around them, Xeno so eager to prove he was good at this. Stanley licked at his lips, leaning forward to bite at the shell of Xeno's ear. "You're still a huge weirdo," Stanley said, his hands running down Xeno's sides, grasping at both of his ass cheeks, "but that's not a bad thing, I'm kinda learning to like it." The way Stanley grasped at Xeno's behind began to spread him, but also pull him forward. "Come here," Stanley said then, directing Xeno to straddle his hips, making his legs widen even more. 

"You were begging me to fuck you, do you remember?" Xeno was still doing his best to get Stanley off, his dick throbbing against Xeno's palm and making it a bit hard to keep his thoughts straight. He could only hope to distract Xeno, not wanting to cum too quickly, his hand beginning to slip between Xeno's legs. "I still don't think you're ready... but hey, there's always time to prepare." The water made it easy for Stanley's fingers to slip between Xeno's crack, a single finger pad pressing against his hole, putting just enough pressure to tease but not enough to enter him. "You'll have to prove you can take at least a few fingers before you can take my cock. Got that?"

Xeno moaned a bit louder when feeling the blonde’s hands grasping at his ass cheeks and a teasing finger against his hole; his pink void began clenching involuntary as if his body knew he wanted to feel something inside, but suddenly after hearing Stanley’s words he stopped the stroking movements without removing his hand from the cock. 

“Why do you consider me a huge weirdo?” Xeno felt split in two, one part of him wanted to continue in that position, to receive any finger the blonde desired to put inside his hole, but the other part wanted to pull apart from the embrace; if Stanley still considered him a huge weirdo then maybe he was making a fool out of himself. Xeno bit the inside of his cheeks to stop any tear from falling down, why did he have to be such a crybaby in almost every situation? 

“Perhaps we’re moving way too fast.” Xeno removed the grip from the blonde's cock and tried to close his legs together, but Stanley was still holding him tight by the ass and hips, making his movements more complicated.

The albino tried to pull his body back, making small waves inside the tub, he was feeling a bit confused; as soon as Xeno met Stanley on the playground he fell in love and he kept falling in love every time their eyes had the fortune of meeting, each time harder than the last, so when the opportunity came for them to be finally together, Xeno thought that Stanley was getting to know hima bit better and that the phase of calling him a weirdo left behind. 

The albino knew Stanley wasn’t in love with him, but he thought that perhaps as time passed, those love feelings would blossom as new spring flowers. “Please let me go.” He whispered when he noticed every attempt at pulling back was in vain.

"Whoa-, hey!" Xeno was suddenly moving, and a lot, the water around them making it hard for Stanley to even keep a grip on him. Shit - that was... probably in bad taste. He really didn't mean it in an insulting way - hell, Xeno could take being called a slut and a porn star, but a weirdo was too much? Then again, it was the one thing that the school always threw at him... Yeah, that was in really bad taste... 

Xeno finally did stop trying to pull away, begging to be let go... and Stanley could have, maybe he should have, but instead he slowly clasped his hands onto Xeno's jawline, forcing those dark eyes to look up at him. "I'm... sorry," he started, voice low, brows knitted as he tried to find the proper words for an actual genuine apology. "Me and the other guys - we toss around names a lot and- no," a sigh came from him, eyes closing, "I'm just making excuses, I guess. I said something stupid." 

Stanley's thumbs slowly slid across the bottom of Xeno's eyes, removing any tears welling at their creases, "you're not weird. You're a huge fucking nerd, and you ramble a lot, and you say a lot of words that go right over my head, but..." Stanley's brows knitted again... what the hell was this?! Some sort of love confession? He gulped - this was getting... a bit too deep, but he needed to make Xeno feel better. "I... like all that stuff..." The hands on Xeno's cheeks slowly moved down his neck and soon across his torso, "you're actually pretty damn cute, and I like to carry you around. And, as of yesterday," those hands now ran down Xeno's hips, though he was keeping his touches simple, unsure if Xeno was even still in the mood for continuing, "you've been showing me a really sexy side of you..." 

A single hand moved up now, gently holding Xeno's face in place as Stanley pressed their foreheads together, delivering a small and chaste kiss. "We can stop, but don't leave..."

With glassy eyes, Xeno was looking tenderly at Stanley and smilingly accepted the kiss, a warm feeling was traveling fast across his body, Stanley was asking for forgiveness and even saying he like the stuff he said or did; the albino was getting aroused once more when the blonde’s hand travel through his body and set on his soft hips. “So, I’m sexy?” Xeno returned the kiss and felt something melting inside him, a sweet anguish for being like this together, nude and in the bathtub with nothing to hide.

"Heh, yeah. You're pretty damn sexy," honestly the thought still surprised Stanley. Had Xeno's face always been this cute...? His lips red and swollen from their constant kissing and Stanley's gentle bites. Maybe there was a part of Stanley that always saw Xeno as something akin to a cute baby animal, something in need of protecting, always trying to tell his friends not to bully Xeno... The sexy part, though? That was new... 

“I won’t leave, then.” Xeno pressed his palms on the blonde’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, then he spread open his legs, to feel closer to him and whimpered when their still hard erections softly brushed against each other. Stanley’s lips were warmer and softer than yesterday, maybe it was because of the steam and the water, but they were fierce and powerful at the same time; Xeno responded hungrily and Stanley tightened his hold on his frail body. 

The albino started slightly rocking his hips, to intensify the contact of their cocks, Stanley’s was immobile and Xeno’s little cock was moving up and down, feeling every inch of his love’s throbbing cock; they kept making small waves on the water and kissing on the glorious morning. “Can I still feel your finger?” he whispered between exchanges of breath.

Xeno's kisses had turned hungry again - it seemed that was all he needed to hear, though Stanley made note to be careful around the word 'weird' from now on. His body was moving enough to cause waves in the tub, occasionally causing water to flow over the brim of the bathtub, soaking the bathroom rug nearby. Stanley's hands slowly traveled down Xeno' outer thighs, gripping at his skin to pull him even closer against Stanley's groin, Xeno's body now laying against his chest. It allowed Stanley a good view of Xeno's back side, his nails now tracing along his ass cheeks. "You want to try again, hmm?" his voice was a bit teasing, though far from mocking, still playing it a bit safe.

His fingers delved between Xeno's crack again, this time from behind instead of between his legs, the pad of his middle digit pressing at the hole there. Stanley could actually feel it give a twitch against his finger, causing a shuddering breath to leave him. Xeno didn't even have to try to be sexy, his body was just doing this on it's own, begging for him to continue. "Relax, alright? Try not to tense up, or else I won't be able to do anything..." Stanley's other hand rested Xeno's lower back, slowly rubbing his skin there as his other hand began to put more pressure at Xeno's hole, the water not as good as lube but definitely making it easy to press in.

Xeno kept resting his face on Stanley’s chest, it was a strange feeling with his cock and pink void twitching at the same time; he was trying to follow the blonde’s words and he focused on keeping a steady breathing. 

The albino’s body was fully relaxed, slowly exhaling and inhaling when suddenly a groan escaped his lips as the blonde’s finger was making its way in. It hurt, like an intense burning sensation but at the same time his stomach was feeling warm, it was a mix of feelings and emotions and as the finger prude deeper inside, Xeno couldn’t stop making displeasure sounds while his brows knitted and his hands became fists against Stanley’s chest. 

“Ah! It…hurts…”

Xeno definitely tensed at first, making Stanley's movements a bit hard, "it hurts because you're clenching..." Making a pace was a bit hard, Stanley's other hand trying to rub at Xeno's back and provide a bit of comfort, the pressure around his finger slowly subsiding.

And as Stanley continued gently moving the finger, it began to feel weird and somehow good, the pain slowly going away and the groans turned into moans. “Hmm, it feels…I…ah!” Xeno was glaring at Stanley from below, black orbs shining with a new form of excitement, red cheeks as two cute cherries and pouted lips asking for a kiss. “I…like it…”

"There you go," Stanley hummed out, pressing his lips against Xeno's cheek as if he was praising him, Xeno's body already seeming to rock against his hand. Perhaps it was just to get more friction against his cock, Xeno's groin grinding against Stanley's, but it made rocking his finger into Xeno's body even easier. 

Stanley gave a quick lick to his lips before kissing Xeno softly, grinning against his pouting lips. "It feels good now? And you're only on your first one..." Stanley took Xeno's enjoyment as permission to go a bit further, pulling from his body but reentering with a second digit. The tightness was definitely stronger, enough so that Stanley began to become worried that Xeno's body could eventually take his cock, pressing deep as he began to twist and scissor the digits. His lips caught Xeno's again, much more passionate and hungry now, not wanting him to beg Stanley to stop or slow down. "You'll have to take a few, remember?" he panted out into Xeno's mouth, pausing to suck on Xeno's puffy bottom lip. "You're better with numbers - now many fingers do you think would prepare you to ride me?"

Xeno gasped by the sudden feeling of emptiness followed by two curious fingers inside his pink void; Stanley was doing a great job at kissing him intensely to keep him relaxed and the brushing of their erect cocks was also helping the stimulation. The albino was feeling three great things at once and it was feeling as too much, he couldn’t stop moaning into the blonde’s mouth, sensing how the fingers were twisting and scissoring his void. 

For a second, Xeno stopped constantly analyzing the world around him, focusing solely on feeling good and connected with his boyfriend. It was glorious to avoid thinking for just a second, at least until Stanley asked him that question. 

The albino trailed his hand down and wrapped it around the blonde’s thick cock. “It seems your penis is 7.5 inches in length with 6 inches in circumference.” It was big, really big and he felt how his own cock began drooling precum by the thought of having Stanley’s cock inside. “I think I’ll need four fingers…” Xeno moaned louder when the fingers touched something inside him, an itchy sensation began forming on his groin as if needed to be scratched. 

“I don’t know if I can take all fours right now.” His hand focused on stroking Stanley’s cock up and down, wanting him to feel as good as him.

Four? Four sounded like quite the compliment, but the idea of all four of his fingers inside of Xeno... it would only take a single good push to get his knuckles in. Stanley gave a gulp, Xeno's pace strong on his cock, only making the images stronger in his mind. He never considered himself a big fan of fisting, it always looked honestly really painful, but in that moment the image alone of Xeno taking that much was nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

Stanley was losing the ability to throw out his snarky remarks, watching Xeno's body react when his fingers pressed deeper. A smirk grew on his face, arching his fingers and beginning to twist them, trying to hit that place again. It would be better if his hand was in a different position, but this worked well enough, managing to see Xeno shiver with pleasure each time he pushed forward.

Xeno cried in pleasure when feeling now three fingers inside, he moaned hoarsely and the sound echoed across the whole bathroom, not really caring if someone was hearing them outside; Stanley’s fingers were moving fast and curling as he was looking again for Xeno’s sweet spot. 

"If you can't... take four," Stanley began, feeling his peak rising, but not wanting to miss out on the chance to bring Xeno further towards their goal. As he pulled out, once again Stanley added one more finger to the mix, not bothering to go slow as he forced now three fingers deep into Xeno's body. His other hand came around to clasp around both of their cocks, also wrapping around Xeno's hand as he did so, pumping as fast as he could as he continuously rocked his hand into Xeno's hole, "Come... with me. Let go..."

The blonde worked his fingers in and out and Xeno clenched shamelessly around them; the kisses stopped, their lips were just merely brushing against each other as black vs blue were melting into one. Xeno couldn’t take it anymore, both of Stanley’s hands were working their way to help him reach his climax and he wasn’t going to disappoint the blonde. 

“Stan…I’m…” he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and shouted like an animal in heat. “I’M COMING!” and as soon as those words escaped his mouth a string of white stars scattered against their chests. 

Xeno screamed out - god, probably enough for the servants to hear, but Stanley wasn't stopping his movements. Xeno clenched so tightly around Stanley's fingers, giving image to what it may feel like to have his cock in there instead of just fingers. It proved to be the last thing Stanley needed to tip over that edge, gritting his teeth as he came just after Xeno, the grip on both their cocks beginning to tighten. As much as he wanted to continue staring at Xeno's body, Stanley's eyes screwed shut, the waves of his orgasm taking full control. 

Even as Stanley removed his fingers, Xeno's body still showed signs of small tremors, knees and shoulders shaking against Stanley's touch. His other hand came up, finally letting loose their softening lengths, reaching up to push some of the wet hair that covered Xeno's face.

“That was intense…”

Stanley gave a small chuckle to the boy's words, "You think that was intense, just wait..." As soon as Stanley said it, a part of him regretted it. He was trying to make Xeno actually take this slow, but Xeno kept making it hard (literally). It would still be best to get some lube... water or spit could work, in a pinch. Stanley supposed it could depend on what the day held. If today was anything like the day before, with Xeno constantly eager for more and more... 

"Ah," Stanley looked up at the bottles of soaps and shampoos. A good distraction. "We did come in here to clean up, didn't we?"

They both finished actually washing, Stanley now doing what Xeno did earlier, slowly washing Xeno's back and body. It was hard not to touch him all over, entice more of a reaction, but for once Stanley's body was asking for a bit of a break. Instead, Stanley delivered a few chaste kisses to Xeno's shoulder from time to time.

The rest of the bath felt great, Xeno fully relaxed by Stanley’s touches and pampered towards his body and he could fully rest during his afterglow. Xeno never felt an orgasm as intense as that one Stanley just gave him; the kisses on his shoulder felt like their bond was getting stronger, like the blonde cared more about him as the time passed. How long has it been since they started living together? A week? And Xeno was already feeling so in love and so appreciated that he couldn’t imagine living alone again. 

With every gentle touch of Stanley, Xeno felt as made anew, not as clay but as if his body was reborn in its most perfect form. 

Eventually both stepped from the bath and Stanley wrapped a soft towel around Xeno's entire body. Stanley followed in suit, though only wrapping his around his waist, leading Xeno from the bathroom.

"Last Friday before going back to school," he started with a sigh, digging through drawers and closets for some clean clothes. It still seemed like a rough subject, school, but they couldn't stay home forever. Stanley looked to Xeno from across the room, "Did you want to go get some clothes from your room? Or, do you feel like wearing another T-shirt?" Perhaps it was a bit dangerous to ask... Xeno was honestly too damn alluring in only a T-shirt, as the previous day proved.

“I’ll get some clothes from my room.” Xeno really wanted to wear another band T-shirt, but that meant another handjob, and even if his body was now longing every second for kisses and caresses, his cock needed to rest for a bit. And then a question popped into his mind.

“Stan…do you want to sleep sometimes in my room?” 

Since the school incident Xeno didn’t leave the blonde’s bed and he was just now feeling like a bad host by imposing his body on his guest’s room. “Or maybe you prefer to sleep alone for a few days.” 

And as a bad habit for his nervousness, Xeno silently withdrew to his room to get dressed before he could get an answer from the blonde, who was focused on putting on a shirt and glaring at his vibrating phone.

Xeno sighed deeply and opened his own closet, taking out the clothes he usually wore every day, black tight jeans, a sky-blue shirt and some black suspenders. 

The albino glared at his wall mirror and started arranging his hair in his favorite hairstyle, his almost shoulder length hair pushed back, and the front hair rolled back into a prominent pompadour. It made him feel elegant.

While he was with the finishing touches of his hairstyle, Stanley’s comment sounded on his head, that this indeed was the last Friday before going back to school. Xeno gulped as he put down the comb on the cabinet under the mirror. This week felt so magical that he almost forgot about his attack inside the library, his father texted him a few days ago, and the bullies got send to juvie for a few months, but Xeno didn’t know if he was ready for the new set of stares and gossip, of people now pitying him instead of laughing. 

What if he stayed at home during the rest of the semester? The principal could still send him the schoolwork, he didn’t really need to be in class each day in order to obtain good grades, Xeno perfectly understood the different school topics on his own. 

Or maybe…no, that was a stupid idea. 

“But maybe Stan could let me hang out with him…” he mumbled.

* * *

Xeno was gone before Stanley could really even react, watching him quickly dash from the room. He gave a small sigh at the sight - he just had his damn fingers like four inches deep into that boy, and yet he still thought he was imposing...? 

The constant vibrations in Stanley's phone were distracting him from thinking too deep on it, figuring Xeno would probably keep his random timid moments up until the point they actually fucked. It wasn't that Stanley didn't want to. The need was constantly there, and the way Xeno's body so happily sucked up his fingers could only mean he would be very receiving of a cock... But two things kept Stanley from charging forward. One, some lube and condoms would be beneficial. Not necessary, but definitely something to make the game easier. And, two, the nonstop fucking messages from his phone that just had to keep reminding him. 

Stanley quickly dressed, body still a bit wet and causing his shirt to stick to his body. The group-chat on his phone was full of new messages, a lot of them not important and just his friends talking about his day, but a few of them were addressed to Stanley. He had talked randomly throughout the week, told them any 'big news', which mostly summed up to 'well Xeno thinks we are officially dating, now'. Words that actually felt cruel to type. 

Stanley sighed on his bed, running a hand through his drying hair. Backing out now... wouldn't be a bad thing. This whole relationship thing with Xeno was proving to actually be fun, at least. Stanley liked being around him, even found him cute and shockingly sexy at times. He was even being paid just to stick around and make sure nothing bad happened to Xeno..

But they'd never let him live it down... The biggest reason Stanley's friend group was even being supportive in the first place was because they knew they'd get some good money out of this. A lot more than the 'allowance' that Xeno's dad was now giving Stanley. If Stanley backed down, called this whole thing off, he'd be not only the new laughing stock of his friends, but he'd have a much harder time protecting Xeno at school when he had no one to back him up...! Not to mention the high chance of one of them revealing to Xeno that this whole thing was fake from the beginning, just to get back at him, and... 

Stanley sighed deeply, rubbing at his eyes. Stupid, all of this was fucking stupid. He got himself in way too fucking deep. If he could somehow go through with all of this and find a way to let Xeno down gently... that was the only thing he could hope for. The most recent messages in the group were asking Stanley why he hasn't fucked Xeno yet. All he could answer was 'gotta go to the store, first'.

Stanley pocketed his phone then, leaving his room and taking the very short trip to Xenos, leaning his shoulder against the door frame as he watched Xeno slowly fix a few hairs in his mirror. He looked like... such a nerd. It was shocking to Stanley that he was beginning to actually find him cute. What the hell. 

He cleared his throat to catch Xeno's attention, "we should go by the store, there's some things I gotta get."

Xeno turned around to look at the blonde and his cheeks immediately blushed a cute tone of pink, Stanley looked so handsome with whatever thing he wore. 

Xeno was going to say that they could send the servants, Stanley just needed to make a list of the things he needed and it was done, the things would appear in less than a hour on the kitchen counter, but probably the blonde wanted to get out of the mansion, to breath fresh air and clear his mind. They hadn’t been out since Monday afternoon.

“Sure, I’m ready.” Xeno walked towards the door and stood on his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a small peck on the lips. “Jasper can take us. I know you want to use your motorcycle, but we won’t be able to carry the grocery bags.” 

After a few minutes Jasper was waiting for them and Xeno hold Stanley’s hand to lead him inside the limo, he new the blonde wasn’t fondle of sitting in a ostentatious vehicle, but he needed to get used to it; for school they could ride Stanley’s bike, but for the rest of Xeno’s errands they would use his limo, or at least until one of them learn how to drive. 

The ride was short since the grocery store was just a few blocks away from his home and as soon as they entered the store Xeno grabbed a shopping cart and began pushing it beside Stanley. “What do you want to buy? I’m thinking of buying some snacks for our movie nights.”

Stanley, honestly, was only here for two things, but making an entire trip for only those two things would have seemed... maybe a bit too eager for things to continue. So he nodded along to Xeno's request for snacks, following him around the store and also tossing a few of the more junkier foods that he liked into the cart. He made sure to even include a few things that Xeno probably never tried, like frozen pizza-snacks and those kraft cheese slices that were probably not even real cheese at all but damn did they make a good sandwich. 

Stanley added a few other things to the cart that entered his mind as soon as he saw them, stuff he just didn't really pack up when he left his house, like a new pack of socks, deodorant, and finally a real ashtray so that he could stop using nearby dishes.

The cart was divided into two sections, Stanley’s junk food and his own; Xeno was tossing into the cart some strawberry pop tarts, popcorn, different kinds of potato chips, coke, and chocolate bars. The albino glared at what Stanley was picking. “Are those frozen pizza-snacks good? Will you give me some?” 

"Ah, hold on a second," Stanley broke away from Xeno as they passed the health and body area of the store. He knew exactly what he wanted, there was no real need to browse, finding the small section of condoms and lube. Well, actually there was a lot of lube types, all of them with clever and very feminine sounding names, a lot of them even talking about warming or cooling... Stanley went for the most normal sounding one, grabbing a box of condoms as well, not too keen on the idea of being seen in that aisle, walking his way out of the area and finding his way back to Xeno. 

He stood behind Xeno, arms wrapping around him to put both items into the seat-area of the cart, knowing full well that Xeno would focus on them. "I have everything I need now," he said, only staying behind Xeno for a moment, moving around him as he leaned his hand onto the side of the cart, looking down to Xeno's eyes, "are we good, then?"

Stanley’s arms took him away from his thoughts as he noticed the blonde placed some lube and condoms right in front of him; Xeno's cheeks blushed deeply and as their eyes met he couldn’t mutter a single word, just a shy nod. His heart was pounding against his chest and a sweet heat was coursing through his body by the mental image of having sex with Stanley. “So…now I’m ready?” he whispered when the words returned to his lips, still a bit embarrassed for having to buy those items. “You’re paying for those.” 

During the ride home Xeno hardly spoke, feeling more and more nervous as they approached the mansion gates; his heart pound harder when the limo stopped right in front of the great door, even harder when they got out of the car and when they entered the manor. Xeno was excited to start, to feel every inch of Stanley’s cock inside him, wondering if it’ll feel better than the three fingers, but didn’t know when the blonde wanted to do it or where.

The entire ride home, Xeno didn't say a single thing... which was super amusing. Stanley had a grin the entire time, though didn't bring any attention to it. Was Xeno thinking about the condoms still? Stanley never really did answer his question as to if he was ready or not. Honestly, Stanley was okay still waiting a bit, but the way Xeno bounced his knee in the car, or how he silently exited the limo with a few bags in hand... It was more than just a little obvious that he was nervous. 

The driver didn't come in with them, returning the car to the garage. Good. Stanley walked in behind Xeno, who was still silent. It was a little strange - he was always so damn talkative. With a low laugh, Stanley wrapped his hand around Xeno's shoulders, having to lean down to do so. "Still thinking about what I have in these bags?" He held them up, another snicker falling from him, the hand around Xeno's shoulders reaching up to ruffle at his hair. "Don't be, it's barely a bit after noon. Let's eat, find something to watch..." he trailed off, walking from Xeno and towards the kitchen, a lot of their new foods needing to be frozen or refrigerated. 

Most everything they got could be put away in the kitchen, only a single bag left over full of a few items, as well as the lube and condoms. Stanley could tell Xeno was still focused on them, still silent in helping putting stuff away. With a sigh, Stanley took both of Xeno's cheeks, making him look up and lock eyes. "It doesn't really matter if I think you're ready or not at this point, it matters if you think that. So stop focusing on it."

Xeno’s cheeks were burning when Stanley held them so gently. “I…” He swallowed hard before answering, only a day had passed since their first kiss and blowjobs and just this morning Stanley stuck three fingers inside him. He was eager and hungry for more but didn’t want to look like a desperate whore; Xeno wanted to say he was ready for that night, but the embarrassment prevented him from saying it. “I understand.”

Stanley let go of the albino’s face with a shrug, "those things will be around tonight, they'll be there tomorrow, they'll be there next week. But, even if you say you're ready right now," he poked at Xeno's nose then, showing a wide grin,"you'll at least have to wait till the sun goes down." 

"Now then," he turned, opening the freezer, "about those pizza snacks..."

Xeno quickly tried to follow the change of topic “I’ll love to try the frozen pizza that you bought.” Xeno sat on the kitchen counter while the blonde prepared everything. Stanley gave him a plate full of the little snacks and sat right in front of him; the albino popped once inside his mouth and almost screamed when his tongue burned from the snacks being so hot. 

Stanley laughed at him and explained to him how to eat them, wait a few minutes for the pizza snacks to cool a bit, and then gently bite into them to taste them fully.

“These are delicious.” It tasted chewy and crispy at the same time, and for Xeno this lunch was lovely as Stanley was sharing a part of himself with him. “I’ll love to try more of your redneck foods.” Xeno teased while taking a sip of his cold coke; he was used to eating more elaborate and elegant dishes, but he was truly enjoying getting to know this new variety of foods.

After lunch they went into the living room but just this time Xeno didn’t feel like watching a movie as they always do, preferring to save that to their nighttime and instead showed Stanley his hidden collection of videogame consoles, right inside the cabinet under the big screen TV. “My father always buys me the new console in the market, but I’m not good at playing games so I never used them.” 

Okay... okay... Stanley always presumed that Xeno had video games around here somewhere, but it felt way too greedy to just ask. So when Xeno pulled out the game systems, Stanley's eyes fell wide, kneeling down to get a good look at everything. There was even a large array of games, a lot of them having never been touched. "You're... really not into these things?" He asked, pulling out a few and looking them over, "damn, these are all big titles... I don't even have a PS4, but I have a PS3 from the pawn shop though. Never really played much nintendo..." Stanley usually went for action games, things that could take out pent up aggression, things that could let him yell. 

Xeno let Stanley ramble around the things, so he could choose whatever game and console he wanted to play. “I want to read a bit while you play.” Xeno stretched his legs on the length of the coach and lean his back; this whole week the albino didn’t had time to continue on his daily readings as he wanted to spend time with the blonde, but that Friday afternoon it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do it and stop thinking about wanting to have sex

Xeno really didn't play any of this stuff, not even having a log on for the systems let alone online accounts. But that was fine - Stanley just logged onto story modes, situated criss-crossed on the couch, mind a thousand miles away from condoms or lube. He was next to Xeno, though he didn't move to be too close, knowing that the game was probably going to make him jerk around. "You'd probably like the history of this game, you know. Well- actually," Stanley paused, the screen showing an onslaught of zombie-like enemies, "okay, it's a bit stretched, but the game does take place in World War 2, and you do kill a shitload of Nazis, so like. That's really cool." It was sort of weird - for once Stanley was talking a lot, explaining bits and pieces of the media on the screen. He had always wanted to play this one - always sufficing for watching people do 'lets plays' of it on the internet. Xeno was busy with his book, but occasionally seemed to look over. Stanley didn't really mind, sucked into the story after long, occasionally telling Xeno to look at the screen since he knew a wild scene would be popping up.

Xeno chuckled every time Stanley paused the game to explain something to him, he stopped his reading and glared at the screen. It was always a scene involving different types of zombies where the blonde thoroughly explained how he needed to beat them in order to pass at the next level. It was lovely to share the afternoon like that, each one of them having fun their own way but talking in between and showing true interest in what the other was doing; Stanley never understood what Xeno talked about when explaining science, but he was kind enough to ask a little about his reading. 

It made the time fly - honestly a little too fast. It was nearing five in the evening when Stanley pulled away from the game, stretching his back by raising his arms high. "Damn, I'm only 30% in... this is a pretty long game..." He looked at Xeno, flashing a grin, "We can do some movies or a show now, if you want." With the game off for now, the television changed over to their usual browsers, Stanley wrapped an arm around Xeno, tugging him a bit closer. "You can keep reading, though, if you want. I can put on a show or something. They have this new one on Netflix about some super-hero kids or something..." He wasn't going to bring up the sex stuff. In fact, he was going to make it a point to not touch Xeno sexually at all. If Xeno wanted to continue further, he would have to bring it up himself.

“Don’t worry, you can continue playing it every time you want.” Xeno said while leaning on the blonde’s shoulder. “That’s ok, I want to watch something with you.” He closed the book and placed it on the coffee table as he tugged closer to his boyfriend; how Xeno loved to call him his boyfriend even if it only was in his mind as he was a bit ashamed of saying it out loud. 

Stanley played the showed that he was interested in watching and as the opening credits rolled, Xeno couldn’t really paid it too much attention; he looked up to see the blonde’s face, barely illuminated by the TV light, Xeno could see wind-stirred waves in his blue eyes, and he deeply sighed, if only he were brave enough to enter into their depths. 

All around them would blur and disappear and Stanley would hold him so tight as both would choose to stay in that perfect moment forever, no matter what; oh, he was completely sure about that.

After Stanley tossed the condoms and lube on the kitchen counter, he didn’t touched the sex subject again, and Xeno didn’t want to feel like a needy whore, but his hormones were making him crazy, to be so closed together with the blonde and inhaling his spicey smokey scent. 

The show was pretty cool, and damn did it have a killer opening theme. Xeno was still being rather quiet, for once not popping up at all to explain the physics impossibilities or the nature of real mutations in the human body. Stanley broke the silence a few times, though not with facts but just with comments about the action or cool scenes. He wasn't sure if Xeno was still nervous at this point, or somehow upset. Stanley was pretty sure that leaving the 'we are ready once you are' choice up to Xeno was for the best, especially seeing how much initiative Xeno had shown the day before... but maybe the big final step was a step Stanley needed to act on? And let Xeno follow?

The time passed and when the clock ticked at 9pm, Xeno couldn’t take it any longer; his heart was angry at himself for not acting sooner, for not being with the blonde as his body was aching for. Xeno didn’t say anything, words weren’t necessary, he just gently cupped both hands in Stanley’s face and forced him to look at him directly at his shiny black orbs. He had made his move.. He had made his decision. There was no turning back. 

Xeno’s heart was singing and saying that it was colored in all Stanley’s colors. 

_I am yours. Be mine._

Xeno had fallen deeply into the blonde’s charm; _make me yours._

Their lips met. One day Xeno would kiss a man that he can’t breathe without and find that breathing is of little consequence. That man was Stanley; he was his oxygen and Xeno was dying to breathe.

Stanley didn't even have time to prepare for the kiss, Xeno's lips suddenly closing in on his own. Xeno wasted not a single second in keeping it pure or sweet, the kiss turning heated and passionate the second their lips touched. A smirk was already tugging at Stanley's lips, having to take Xeno's own cheeks and pull him away, forcing him to stop for just a moment. "You sure about this...?" 

Xeno's intense stare was enough of an answer, Stanley's grin now fully showing, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, up we go!" With that, his arms slid beneath Xeno, picking him up again in a bridal like style. Their first pass was the kitchen, Stanley grabbing at the bag that held his socks as well as other items, starting his trek up the stairs. "You're still real quiet," he started, thankful that at this hour the servants were all off for the day or sleeping in other areas of the manor. "It's not weird, you know. Moving fast, like this"

He kicked his door open, dropping Xeno right onto his bed. "I mean, some couples just start off having sex the day they meet, and we have known each other for awhile. What, third grade...? Whenever the hell you moved here..." Shit, was Stanley the one rambling now? A quiet Xeno was... a lot to get used to.

“I’m sorry for being quiet.” Xeno noticed Stanley was locking the door. “I just got a bit nervous.” He was laying on the bed and the blonde crawled on top of him, Xeno caressed one of his cheeks, feeling how his heart continued beating. “Yes, I moved here in third grade, but we didn’t talk until a few days ago.” 

Xeno couldn’t stop glaring at the deep blue sea, feeling content about his decision. “I’m glad you’re saying this ain’t weird. It makes me feel better with my decision.” Xeno couldn’t keep waiting, he wanted to feel connected; every intense beat of his heart was celebrated, and he just needed to be brave enough to admit he had fallen for Stanley. “I've been in love with you, since so long ago." For Xeno, falling in love with Stanley was like entering a house and finally realizing he was home. “I fallen so hard and can’t wait to have sex with you…thank you for accepting to be with me.”

And with that Xeno kissed him, his cheeks were an intense pink tone and as he closed his black orbs he felt as if his heart might explode, partially opening his lips and letting Stanley’s tongue to delve inside. The kiss turned fiery, passionate and demanding and as the clothes slowly slid from their bodies, Xeno kept smiling as he was desperate to lose himself into the blonde’s embrace.

Their clothes were off fast, faster than the previous times which had them moving slow and careful. Stanley had almost thrown his jacket across the room - but there was a reminder in the back of his mind. His phone. He needed his phone, close by. So he laid his jacket, his phone still inside its pocket, somewhere next to them. Easy to grab. Easy to get it over with quickly, easy to not think about it and only think about Xeno's eager body arching up to Stanley's touch as he ran fingers up Xeno's stomach and chest. He was already so hard, already pleading for it... 

Finally they were naked, hard erections softly brushing against each other, their breaths mingling in the air and Xeno clasped his hands on either side of Stanley’s face. “I’m ready, let’s have sex.”

Stanley nodded slowly to Xeno's words, brows beginning to furrow. He.. needed Xeno to not look at his face. Both for the eventual picture, but because Stanley knew he wasn't the best at hiding the distress that would randomly take him at times. He gave a small peck to Xeno's lips, "lay on your stomach for me. It's easier this way, the first time, you'll feel a lot less pain." Stanley's hands were on Xeno's body, gently forcing him to twist and lay on his stomach, even if he tried to object. "I'll make you feel good, don't worry. Get a good grip around a pillow..." 

The way Xeno sat, belly against the bed but his ass slightly raised, it was amazing Stanley kept himself composed enough to not plow into him right then and there. Instead he gulped down those urges, running his hands down Xeno's back slowly, sliding to his ass and gripping at the soft skin there. It was perfect - a bit plump, round, girlish in a way. Maybe Xeno's body would become less feminine as he grew, but in that moment just watching Xeno's body slowly sway and breathe heavily with need was enough to make Stanley's cock twitch eagerly. He needed to hurry up.

Lube - right, the bag was also on the bed, Stanley digging in it to retrieve the things he had bought. One of his hands began to spread at Xeno's cheeks, showing off such a cute pink hole, the other popping open the top of the bottle. "This'll be cold, but it'll feel a lot better than water," he said it before dripping a good amount of lube onto Xeno's hole, wasting no time in pressing his middle finger past Xeno's entrance, easily sinking in a few inches. Already, Xeno's body was accepting of this, nearly sucking him in. A shaky breath left Stanley then, slowly pumping and twisting the single finger before effortlessly adding a second, beginning to scissor them like before. "You said four, right....? Once you get to four... then I'll fuck you, but you have to prove you can take it first."

“Yes…I think I need…ah…four…” Xeno was having trouble breathing, feeling so much and the blonde was right, it felt much better than water; the albino screamed into the pillow with the intromission of a third finger. This time the movements and the stretching were much faster and intense than in the morning.

The room was almost dark with only the dim light of the moon making them company; Xeno’s body was writhing in pleasure, unable to articulate better responses, just moaning as if his life depended on it. Stanley was rubbing his hips and low back with his other hand, helping him get fully relaxed, the fingers kept twisting and curling inside his pink void, his shoulders were trembling and little drops of precum began wetting the sheets just beneath him. 

Xeno was absolutely singing. Maybe they'd have to do an experiment someday, see how well sounds carry around this huge but empty manor. If the servants heard anything these past couple days, they didn't say anything... but Xeno was also being more loud now than he had been before, shamelessly calling out, only occasionally muffled by the pillow. It was like Xeno's body was made for receiving; the small mound inside him was so easy to find, especially in this position where Stanley could curl his fingers and press right against it, massaging and sending Xeno into more desperate cries. 

Then the albino felt a sudden emptiness as Stanley removed the three fingers and almost screamed when the blonde easily pushed four inside, his hole was clenching them and feeling slightly full but Xeno knew he was now perfectly stretched out to receive a cock. 

One touch and it was over, that’s how it was from the very beginning, one touch from Stanley and Xeno immediately lost his mind; he was feeling electricity in every inch of his skin, the hormones shutting down his brain cells and his mouth couldn’t stop moaning into the pillow. It felt like real chemistry as if Stanley now perfectly knew his body.

The fourth finger was almost too much - though Xeno didn't seem to notice or mind that at all, but Xeno was tightly clenched around Stanley's fingers. Just loose enough, but he'd still be so goddamn tight. Stanley couldn't keep it up for long, only letting those full four fingers stay in for a few good thrusts of his hand before pulling back out, his hands and thumbs pulling wide at Xeno's ass and hole... what a good sight... Stanley could look at this forever... 

He could look at it forever... a picture like this... 

No. He gulped that thought down. His friends... didn't deserve to see a sight as nice as this.

Stanley began to shuffle his legs, moving closer to Xeno's hips, tugging at them to move Xeno to the perfect height and position. His cock was right there, he could probably push into the hilt, with how hungry Xeno's body seemed. His hands felt frantic as he dug again now for the condom box, fishing out a small square package and ripping it open. As soon as Stanley got it on, his attention went right back to Xeno, a thumb pad running across the rim slowly, watching how Xeno twitched with need.

"You ready...?" Stanley started, but the need to tease Xeno just a bit more began to rise in him. "You have... to ask me for it. Think you can do that?" The tip of his cock slowly pressed against Xeno's hole, not enough to sink in, only rocking softly against him, "ask me to fuck you, and I will. Those exact words."

“Please…fuck me…” he whispered, holding tight the pillow as his hole was desperately twitching.

Then, as if those words were a secret code, Stanley pushed his cock inside the pink void and Xeno moaned louder than before, he tried to calm his breath but the albino’s chest was quivering, and he looked down and noticed his nipples and cock were hard as fuck as if a shock of electricity was pumping inside him. 

Xeno couldn’t move himself, his knees were supporting his whole weight with his little ass in the air, receiving the full length of Staley’s cock, and he buried his face once more into the pillow as he couldn’t avoid screaming in pleasure. His hole was clenching the cock as it was burying inside, touching every inch of his muscles, it felt so wet, so sweet and so hot at the same time. Stanley really molded Xeno’s pink void to receive his cock, it was as if they were two puzzle pieces that were finally fitting together.

It was an intense feeling of being filled so quickly and so deeply that Xeno could only moan and groan; Stanley let him get used to the new feeling for a bit before he started moving his hips, and the movement was better than anything Xeno had felt before, it couldn’t be compared to the fingers; the fingers were so slim and the cock was so thick and so long. Oh God, he really was a whore. 

“Ah! It…feels so good…” He moaned when Stanley started thrusting inside his pink void. It was real chemistry, real love and Xeno was smiling while going along for the ride.

Xeno wasn't able to see Stanley gritting his teeth. His fingers dug softly into Xeno's hips, pushing his hips forward, testing the waters and the resistance of Xeno's body. There was no push back at all, allowing Stanley to entirely root himself into Xeno's body, letting out a shaky breath as his hips became flush with Xeno's ass. The whole thing - damn, Xeno could take all of him, despite how fucking tiny his body seemed. Stanley's hands rubbed slowly at Xeno's hips, perhaps soothing Xeno or maybe it was to distract Stanley's mind from totally losing it and pounding into the boy below him. He needed to stay in control, just for a bit, just for a bit... 

He moved slowly, hands spreading again at Xeno's cheeks, watching the way his cock moved in and out of the tight hole which grasped and clenched around his length. Nothing about Xeno's body language suggested that it hurt or felt uncomfortable, in fact Xeno's hips were already slowly arching for a better angle, whether Xeno was aware of that or not. Stanley gulped down - such a good view... 

He needed to do it. Now, while his mind wasn't clouded with the need to lose himself. His body still moved, hoping to any gods that were actually out there that Xeno wouldn't notice Stanley reaching behind, digging into his coat, and fishing out his phone. He still pulled at Xeno's cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh of his ass, pace slow but constant enough that Xeno should be losing himself in it already.

Mute? Phone was muted, yes. Stanley made sure to double check, as he had done so already in the past, muted and no shutter sound. The light in the room was horrible but that wasn't the point. He wasn't taking this picture for jerk off material later, nor was he trying to send his friends a tasty piece of porn. This had only one purpose, a purpose that Stanley refused to think too hard on. Xeno's body was in the frame, darkened by the dark room but easy enough to tell it was him, his face down and clinging at his pillow, moans racking his body, ass high and happily receiving Stanley's cock. Stanley debated, for a moment, how he really felt about sending his friends a picture of his cock, but was that... really the worst part of all this?! 

Stanley refused to think deeper on it. A single picture, that's all he needed. He pressed the red button on the screen, the capture being taken, saved onto his phone. That was it. It was there. He could stop fucking thinking about it for now. Stanley locked his phone before tossing it behind him, it landed back in the mess of his coat. Done. Worry about it later. Send it later. Right now, he could just focus on Xeno. 

Both of his hands grasped at Xeno's hips, pushing in fast and deeper than before, their skin making a loud smacking sound as he did. He stayed deep, enjoying the sounds Xeno made beneath him. With a push to Xeno's lower back, Stanley began to force Xeno's hips down, his entire body soon laying against his bed. It allowed Stanley to lay against him entirely, arms wrapping around Xeno's torso, lips pressed into the back of his neck. The position allowed Stanley to move a bit faster now, gravity perhaps assisting in his hips slamming down into Xeno, his teeth grazing and beginning to bite at Xeno's shoulders.

Xeno wanted to kiss Stanley so badly, to look him in the eyes and whisper sweet things, but if this position was best for their first time he’ll take it; enjoying the thrusts, the soft touches on his torso and nipples and the kisses on his neck. 

Xeno’s thighs were so tight and pinned together that they were shaking, his ass was closer to Stanley and he could feel how the blonde was fucking him deeper, squishy and nasty sounds could be heard, of their skins brushing against each other. 

It was overwhelming, especially now that his little cock was brushing against the bedsheets, twitching after every thrust and his pink void clenching around the blonde's cock not wanting to feel empty. 

Xeno was arching his back, his neck and his feet, his hole started to tighten a bit more and he couldn’t stop moaning. “Ah! So…good…Stan…Ah!”

Xeno was so in love with Stanley. 

Stanley never left his mind, he’s always there; mentally if not physically. He was the one stable force that Xeno needed so much in his life. Two weeks ago, Xeno was completely alone, as he had always been, but now he had a friend, a boyfriend and a sweet lover all in the same perfect person and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

A bubbling sensation was building up in his groin, he didn’t think he could last any longer. Xeno could feel and hear the blonde’s warm and heavy breathing against his neck and it was making him crazy. The albino was so tight and wet inside that he could feel every spasm of Stanley’s thrusts, his cock felt thicker as if it was swelling. 

“I-I can’t…I’m gonna…” Xeno bit his bottom lip and hid his face on the pillow as more lovely sounds came off his sweet mouth.

Stanley could do nothing else to get closer to Xeno, his arms wrapped around him, his legs tight around his waist, continuously thrusting with everything he could give. Xeno's body was so accepting of him, rutting back into Stanley's thrusts. The way Xeno squirmed, the way he panted out, Stanley wanted to just twist him around. Kiss him, let those moans fill his mouth so he could drink them down. But he couldn't - this was for the best. Wasn't it? Maybe it was only the best for Stanley, the pit in his stomach still fresh. Kissing him meant facing him. 

Instead, Stanley sank teeth into the crook of Xeno's neck, leaving marks, sucking on reddened and bruising skin. He'd mark him up, everywhere he could. He'd have to wear a high collar on Monday. Or maybe he could show them off, the idea felt hot in that moment, a taboo almost, more gossip would start but this time they would know Xeno was his, right?

Xeno was suddenly clenching around him - calling out loudly, the spasms Stanley could feel could only have meant Xeno was cumming into his sheets without even touching his dick, only the friction of his bed helping him get off. It was almost too tight to continue fucking him, Stanley having to pause his movements as the orgasm wracked Xeno's body. The intensity of it was near enough to send Stanley over the edge, teeth gritting as he buried his head into Xeno's neck. As soon as Xeno's hole began to calm down, although it still kept giving small tired spasms around Stanley's cock, Stanley quickly continued for just a few good thrusts, enjoying how Xeno's over sensitive body began to squirm now, but soon pulled back completely. Stanley sat up on his knees, cock pulling from Xeno, swollen and needy of release. He ripped the condom off - where he tossed it Stanley wasn't sure, beginning to stroke quickly, his free hand pulling once again at Xeno's cheeks. Such a cute, pure and untouched hole, now reddened and properly used, seeping with lube. With a low moan of his own, teeth clenched, Stan emptied himself onto Xeno's backside, nails clenching deep into Xeno's skin. The sight was amazing, pale skin covered in sweat cum and lube, Xeno's body still panting... It would make for an even better picture, a thought that Stanley hated, a thought he buried with all the rest. 

He laid down then, right next to Xeno, body exhausted and still catching his breath. Xeno would want to kiss - he knew that would be coming any second now, am arm stretching out to Xeno as if inviting him to do so.

The albino was happy; Stanley was marking him as his own, as his boyfriend and as his lover; Xeno turned his face and saw at the blonde deeply breathing right beside him. 

Xeno accepted the inviting arm as Stanley’s arms brought him an inner peace he’d never knew before and he looked up into the deep blue sea to unite their lips into a kiss, it wasn’t passionate as before, it was soft, sweet and unique. A comforting kiss that words cannot describe, Xeno’s hand rested below the blonde’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingled; Stanley pulled him closer until there was no space left between them, their legs were entangled, their arms holding each other’s waist and both could hear the beating of their hearts against their chests. 

“Now you were the one who was silent.” Xeno whispered. “I heard your groans but not your voice…did you like it?” Maybe it was silly to think it, but Stanley’s blue eyes gave him so much hope for their future together. “Was I good?” Xeno kissed him again, cutely biting his bottom lip, black abyss looking into the deep sea.

The kiss was soft. Sweet. Not exactly what Stanley was imagining, expecting the kiss to be a lot more passion filled. This was... something almost poetic, Xeno pouring out wordless feelings into each and every kiss, and Stanley felt like he was choking on each one. His silence had been noticed by Xeno, even. Xeno, who was looking at him with a face that asked for praise, asked for more chances at this. Stanley felt his stomach twist, but his smile was warm, at least he really fucking hoped it looked warm. 

He kissed Xeno's nose, something 'cute', something that didn't make his throat feel tight. "Maybe I was speechless?" He tried to joke, a laugh coming out - was it nervous sounding? Was Xeno the type to pick up on small nuances like that...? He began to pet at Xeno's cheek, those eyes still begging for an answer. "I wasn't talking much because I was distracted watching your body... the way you moved, or how you called out." His fingers slowly moved down Xeno's shoulder and his arm, "for your first time? That was really good." The way Stanley said it made it dead obvious he wasn't a virgin before all this, but Xeno had to have caught on to that... Though he never did ask where Stanley got all his experience. 

Stanley pulled Xeno close then, wrapping his arms around him, hoping the embrace would both cheer Xeno up but also make it so Stanley didn't have to look into those eyes anymore, like damn black holes, sucking him in and demanding answers to things Stanley honestly didn't know. There was something still bothering his mind, though. Something Xeno said before. Something that put a small sense of dread in Stanley. "You said... that you were in love with me for a long time ago... what did you mean by that...?" As far as Stanley remembered, aside from sharing a few classes in elementary and middle school, they never really talked... In fact, that time in the bathroom was honestly the first time they shared more than a word or two...

Xeno just smiled and accepted the embrace, his heart was singing for the praises in his sexual debut, the albino was proud of him; Xeno was convinced he’d accomplished something quite wonderful with the guy he loved. 

“I meant just that.” Xeno was hiding his face on the blonde’s neck, enjoying every bit of their afterglow. “You always looked at me, pay attention to my words, listen to my explanations in class and never laughed.” Xeno wasn’t ashamed anymore of sharing his feelings, they were dating and just made love, because that was love right? It surely meant more than mere sex. “Even though we never talked, I always knew you were there looking at me and you don’t know how much I enjoyed our little glares during classes. I knew you were different from everyone else.” 

Xeno felt how Stanley was hugging him tighter and he traced his hands along the blonde’s back, touching every inch of his soft skin. “Maybe you don’t remember and that’s ok.” Xeno sighed before telling. “In third year of elementary school, after my first months with your group, my dad started firing everyone’s dads and once the kids that talked to me one morning, turned their backs the next day. Some bullies took away my lunch and kick my backpack in a puddle, I was crying and hiding my face between my hands; I was afraid that they were going to hit me.” This hug was helping Xeno expressed everything about that time; Stanley’s arms were like being within safe walls, protected and safe. “You kicked their butts.” Xeno chuckled, kissing the blonde’s neck. “But you walked away before I could even thank you; since that day I fell in love with you and I still can’t believe you’re here with me.”

Stanley's entire body felt cold - which was strange, seeing as Xeno's body was so warm against him. Xeno was speaking so softly, so lovingly, recalling memories that were so fresh to him but were honestly just blurs to Stanley. He could barely recall that day, honestly Stanley was always fighting other kids on the playground, but he always did find it really shitty when bullies would pick on the smaller weaker kids. 

He pulled Xeno closer - it was all he could do. Xeno really wasn't making it up, though perhaps 'in love since then' was a bit of a stretch. A crush. It was just a damn crush, but it wasn't a crush anymore. 

It was the plan. It was the damn plan and it was all going perfectly. Xeno: in love with him. Money: coming in. Xeno's parents: fond of him, before even meeting him! He even got the damn picture! The picture for what?! Blackmail?! To ensure that Xeno wouldn't rat them out?! That he'd let them do whatever they pleased or else they'd spread the pictures? Xeno was still nuzzling Stanley's neck so sweetly, so fucking happy, and Stanley had no idea what to say. If Xeno ever realized that Stanley didn't feel the same...?

He didn't...? At least, he was mostly positive in that. Xeno had proven to be an amazing lay, and he was fun to kiss and tease. A fling. You can date someone and not love them, right? And you could definitely fuck someone without feeling much of anything. Stanley had a few relationships like that. This could stay like that... just having fun... like friends with benefits, except the whole damn school thinks they're dating...!

Stanley still never answered, a panic picking up in his chest, knowing that Xeno would begin to worry if he stayed so silent. "Yeah," god, a stupid thing to start with. He cleared at his throat, wearing a smile only because he knew it would change the tone of his voice. "I think I can sort of remember that. Everyone was always trying to beat you up cuz your dad sucks, and it always pissed me off." Was it okay to insult someones father right after fucking them...? Oh well, it was letting Stanley settle down. "I... honestly have trouble believing it too. I never really... knew you, before. So now, after getting to know you..." the lump in Stanley's throat was growing, "heh, you're sort of too good to be true." He was. This was. All of this was too good to be true. And only Stanley knew just how false it all was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing ready our story; we appreciate all your kudos and comments.


	7. The Red Volvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Xeno handed him the keys, Stanley stared at the car in utter disbelief. "I can use it... when I want...?" Slow steps took him closer to it, looking it over. He loved his bike, and intended to use a lot of this 'allowance' money to get her up into good working shape, but an actual car. One that wasn't made in the 80s or the 90s. Opening up the driver's side door caused a waft of the 'new car smell' to exit out. How often was this thing even used...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 7!!! TYSM for continuing reading this story. We appreciate all your kudos and comments

Stanley still never answered, a panic picking up in his chest, knowing that Xeno would begin to worry if he stayed so silent. "Yeah," god, a stupid thing to start with. He cleared at his throat, wearing a smile only because he knew it would change the tone of his voice. "I think I can sort of remember that. Everyone was always trying to beat you up cuz your dad sucks, and it always pissed me off." Was it okay to insult someones father right after fucking them...? Oh well, it was letting Stanley settle down. "I... honestly have trouble believing it too. I never really... knew you, before. So now, after getting to know you..." the lump in Stanley's throat was growing, "heh, you're sort of too good to be true." He was. This was. All of this was too good to be true. And only Stanley knew just how false it all was.

“I know my dad sucks. He’s never around, he treats people like shit and tries to make up for my loneliness by buying me everything, but I don’t want any of those things.” Xeno pulled apart a little bit, getting a fuzzy feeling in his heart, so Stanley was falling in love with him,* too good to be true*, the albino sure would remember those words forever. 

Xeno stared deep into his ocean blue eyes and he smiled as he leaned into Stanley. Their lips touched and for Xeno sparks flew in every direction as the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all his worries, troubles and problems. “I could kiss you all night.” He whispered between kisses, savouring those thick nicotine lips; Xeno felt a warm arousal travel his body, his small cock was getting hard as he continued kissing the blonde, shyly panting inside his mouth and mid glaring into the sea. 

The albino continued caressing Stanley’s back, touching his column with the tip of his fingers and traced them up to the scapula. “Scapulas are what’s left of our wings…” Xeno whispered. “They say that shoulder blades are where your wings were when you were an angel…” His voice was steady, bringing himself closer. “They say they’re where your wings will grow again one day…” Xeno closed his eyes and kissed him again, showing all his inner desire, the pandora box was opened. “Maybe we can grow our wings back together.” 

Xeno let himself melt into the kiss, loving how the blonde was opening his mouth, how their tongues began dancing with each other and how the saliva was mixing in endless strings.

Xeno could fuck him one more time before falling asleep, his tiny cock was hard and brushing against Stanley’s stomach; at least for tonight, Xeno didn’t had control over his body, getting carried away by the emotions and feelings of being loved back. 

_There were no regrets, just an endless love._

Every single kiss... every single movement from Xeno had so much feeling in it. Stanley wanted nothing more in that moment than to just get up, claim he needed to use the bathroom, take a second to splash some ice cold water in his face. Xeno was falling deeper with every single word, saying such angelic things. Stanley was far from an angel; no wings could grow from him. If anything he was nothing more than some sort of serpent that has slithered his way into Xeno's garden, tempting him and leading him down a shady path. A path that Xeno didn't even know he was walking down... 

Stanley gulped down. Xeno was hard again, his hips pressing the leaking erection against Stanley's stomach. Stanley never thought he would consider himself too tired to fuck again, but perhaps it was more his mind that was exhausted. He needed to just distract Xeno, make him pass out, fall asleep so Stanley could just send this damn photo and be done with thinking about this for awhile. He kissed Xeno deep, tongue invading his mouth, drinking in the moans as he grasped his hand rightly around Xeno's cock. He moved slowly at first, hand twisting and teasing, pausing his kiss only to softly speak to him, "already, eh? Aren't you a thirsty one," he gave a small laugh, honestly finding his libido to be amusing through all of this. "Take it slow, you'll exhaust yourself... let me do this," his hand sped up then, continuing to kiss him more, not giving Xeno time to object or ask for more. 

Stanley stayed just like that, hand fast and tight, mouth busy, other hand tugging a bit at Xeno's hair just to make sure his head stayed in place to continue receiving his kisses. It didn't take long for Xeno to reach his second orgasm, body still stimulated and heated from before, emptying into Stanley's hand and making their bodies even messier. They'd need to shower, tomorrow... Which would probably lead to even more things if they went in together.

Xeno almost couldn’t see from the sudden arousal, feeling Stanley’s hand feverishly stroking his tiny cock and hungrily kissing his mouth. It wasn’t one kiss, it was ten, twenty, a series of long unending kisses, leading one into another and then Xeno just moaned louder inside Stanley’s mouth, pouring his milk between their chests. 

“I’m sorry…” He was panting. “I just get extremely aroused by kissing you.” Xeno felt how Stanley gently moved his body to his side of the bed, and how he placed a blanket over his naked messy body. The albino was feeling a sudden blackness coming over him, those two orgasms were too much for him; his eyes were feeling heavier by the second. 

Xeno was so close to sleep.. so close to passing out, his eyes barely registering Stanley's face anymore. Finally. Stanley gave him one last kiss before sliding off the bed, making sure to grab his phone, hoping that if Xeno did see him grab his phone he would simply assume he planned on checking some simple ordinary messages before bed. Which was the plan. In a way. 

Stanley cleaned up a bit first, his entire body covered in a sticky mess. Xeno was probably even worse, though he was probably passed out by now. Once clean, Stanley sat on the edge of the tub, pulling up his phone and scrolling through the most recent messages. All of them, as usual, just randomly talking about their day. Stanley hoped none of them were awake, but he knew that probably wasn't the case, the sun had only made its way down a little bit ago. He started with a simple message, throat feeling dry and scratchy as he sent it. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
I got it.  
A picture, I mean.  


Stanley went through his recent pictures now, stomach feeling sick at the image of Xeno below him, totally unaware of the camera behind him. It wasn't the best picture, but it would do. It was what they kept bothering him about. He selected the image, traveling back to the group chat, sighing to see that a few of their icons now had a green icon next to it. Great, they were all present. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
Mozu  
No way? Won't believe you without proof, but that was really fucking quick.🤣  
Luna  
Are you telling me that little weirdo put out that easily?! I bet Stanley kissed his cheek and he was already hard 😩😩😩lol  


Stanley's eyebrow twitched - she wasn't wrong, but...

Cigarette Burns  
  
Yeah yeah, look just, as we discussed, this doesnt get spread around, its just for security.  


Stanley's breaths felt heavy as he posted the image to the group board. He didn't even care about his friends seeing his dick at this point, his eyes just focused on Xeno... them seeing what he could see... Immediately, in that second, Stanley wanted to delete the image. Say to forget this, this was stupid, he was going to just stop all of this. But the replies were already coming in quickly - loud and laughing ones from Mozu, taunting ones from Luna, but it was the 'typing' logo next to Hyoga's name that made Stanley feel the most worried. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
Mozu  
It doesn't show his face.  
well duh, he'd fucking see the phone.  
Hyoga  
it would be a lot more beneficial if you could get some of his face, make it obvious that it's him.lol  


Stanley's brows narrowed. He expected that - but he absolutely refused. There was no way Xeno would allow it, unless he was inebriated enough to not notice... Stanley's mind shot back to the night Xeno got so easily drunk, the night he slowly felt his stomach, wanting to touch more... 

Cigarette Burns  
  
No fucking way, this will have to do for now. I'm going to bed.✌️✌️✌️  


Stanley locked his phone then, not feeling any better. In fact, he just felt pissed off, the urge to throw his phone greatly increasing the more he thought about it. The picture was already bad enough, and to their school the white hair and small frame would be obvious enough that it was Xeno... it was fine. It would do. Hyoga was asking for the impossible.

Stanley left the bathroom then, leaving his phone on the dresser, not eager to feel its constant vibrations all night. Xeno was entirely passed out, breathing softly, unaware of everything. It would be best if he could stay that way this whole time - that's all Stanley needed to do. Be the best boyfriend. Protect him. Love him, or at least make Xeno totally believe that he does. Keep Xeno unaware, and all of this could possibly work out. Stanley crawled into bed next to him, Xeno giving a small and satisfied hum in his sleep as Stanley slowly embraced him, enjoying the warmth Xeno's body gave him, even if Stanley had the gut feeling that he didn't deserve it.

* * *

When waking up, Xeno burrowed himself into the warm soft sheets and pillows. He turned his face, rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed at the still sleeping blonde. This Saturday morning Xeno felt different, as he sat on his knees and looked out the window, he knew it, he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He stopped being that desirable virgin, Xeno was young, small and skinny, he’s an accessible guy and eager to please, extremely passive and vulnerable; but somehow even though he gained something, he couldn’t stop thinking at what he lost. 

There was nothing virgin left in his body, he kissed, sucked, touched and felt a cock inside his body. Stanley was the proud owner of Xeno’s virginity and as he crawled next to him and nibbled at the crook of Stanley’s neck, Xeno couldn’t think of a better guy to lose his virginity to. 

He felt the blonde moving and some hands embracing tightly at his small body. “Ah! Sorry for waking you up.” Xeno gave him a good morning kiss; Stanley looked so handsome when waking up, he was perfect, like a golden deity with the perfect balance of charm and danger, a truly fascinating man; a man Xeno couldn’t believe was his to spend the days and nights with.

“I’m sorry, it seems you don’t have a room anymore.” Xeno was chuckling while being held into the blonde’s grip. “I declared this room as our room.” Then the albino couldn’t stop giggling, suddenly Stanley started tickling him on the stomach and under the armpits, Xeno was almost crying and having different spasmodic movements in legs and back. “No, stop.” Then Stanley ceased the teasing and kissed him so softly on the lips that the albino was melting again with his lovely touch. 

Xeno was getting a bit annoyed by the constant buzzing of the blonde’s phone on the dresser. “Wait…” he said between kisses. “Aren’t you going to answer? We have all weekend to continue kissing.” The truth was that Xeno wanted Stanley to answer it, so his friends or whoever it was could stop interrupting them; Xeno really wanted to stay with the blonde in bed all day.

Stanley decided that night, before falling asleep, one very important thing. He just had to lead two different lives, like having two selves. It wasn't like he was breaking himself apart or anything, it was more like just living one life and acting in another. There would be the Stanley that his friends knew, the Stanley that he knew best, and then there would be the Stanley that Xeno knew. If his friends commented on him acting different he could simply say it was part of the act. 

His dreams felt restless, as least he had a feeling they were, every dream vanishing from him when Xeno awoke him, leaving such soft kisses across him. This was Xeno's Stanley. The Stanley that kissed him back, held him, tickled him, smiled and didn't have a damn care in the world aside from trying hard to actually pass his classes and not have to repeat a grade. This Stanley didn't even have to give blowjobs to creepy old men for cigarettes anymore. 

But the constant vibrating reminded Stanley of us usual self. A break in this illusion. Xeno seemed just as annoyed as he was, though Stanley was annoyed for entirely different reasons. He stood from the bed, not bothering at all to wrap a sheet around himself, nude body walking to the dresser and looking at the onslaught of messages. Everyone had seen the picture now. Yes. That much was obvious. Hyoga still had demands for something better, and perhaps even better lighting. Good fucking luck! If Hyoga wanted Stanley to take pictures of someone sucking his cock so bad, then Hyoga could get on his damn knees and suck his dick himself!

Stanley scrolled through the messages, all of them shocked at him being able to do this so fast, a few of them talking about what to do with the money. The way they worded it was as if the monthly allowance Stanley would get would also go to them... fucking great. He could talk about a lot of this stuff on Monday. For now, he muted the phone entirely, leaving it again on the dresser before crawling back into bed, his arms immediately wrapped around Xeno's waist, pulling him close and breathing in his scent. It was usually such a clean scent, soaps and bath salts and fresh linen. But now there was a much more muskier scent, still covered in sweat and other fluids from the night before. 

"You need a shower," Stanley said with a laugh, "I cleaned up last night, you slept in it. Dirty boy," Stanley wondered if the name calling would sound as erotic as he wanted it to. Either way, he sent Xeno to wash up alone, knowing full well it would only cause him to become pent up, everything on Xeno's face already begging for more intimacy. 

* * *

The day went on rather uneventfully. The maids seemed to be doing a weekly clean around the house, making them a lot more present than usual, which means both Stanley and Xeno needed to be a bit more careful. They spent most of their morning and afternoon as they had done the day previous, a bit of television, gaming, and book reading (on Xeno's part). The week inside was giving Stanley a huge need to break free soon, go on a drive somewhere. Xeno could come of course. Had he been to the nearby city? There was a lot to do there. A lot of trouble to get into, too. 

As the day winded down, Stanley suggested making their own dinner, showing Xeno more of the 'redneck' type food, as he called it; a chili cheese dog casserole; Xeno wasn’t fondle of the word _dog_ being added to the dish name, but Stanley promised it tasted good. It was something with chili, beans, beef, tortillas and cheddar cheese; simple and quick as Stanley said. Honestly, Stanley just didn't want the maids and cooks to stick around even longer, feeling as if they kept giving the two of them raised brows... how loud was Xeno last night...? Or, were they just getting wise to it...?

“I noticed you’re uncomfortable by how the servants look at us.” The albino was bent over the kitchen counter, reading without paying too much attention to Stanley’s cooking skills. “They know but they can’t say anything. It’s my life, it’s your life. They’re just keeping an eye on me, don’t worry about them.”

As their dinner was cooking, the kitchen was bare of any servants. At least, in the kitchen. There were still the sounds of a few servants doing some last minute things, there was the sound of a vacuum going in one of the distant rooms... Xeno, for once, wasn't sitting up on the counter, currently bent over and leaning against one of them, head still face down in his book. It must have been an interesting chapter - which only made Stanley want to distract him. Xeno hadn't mentioned anything intimacy wise all day. But the night was coming. There was no way his suddenly very active libido had calmed down... 

Stanley walked up behind him, hips pressing into Xeno's ass as he leaned over him, elbows laying on the counter on either side of Xeno's body. "What are you reading that has you so focused?" he asked, trying to browse some of the words on the page. Though, he wasn't really there to read, more there to slowly grind his hips up into Xeno's, strong enough to nearly lift Xeno's feet from the floor.

Xeno suddenly gasped when feeling Stanley’s groin against his ass, his cheeks were turning rosy as he buried his face on the book. “I’m reading The Arrival of the Third Reich.” Xeno’s stomach was twirling, an excited feeling was flourishing through his veins; the albino didn’t want to talk about the intimacy topic so as to not look desperate. Last night he noticed Stanley got tired after their first round and just stroke him to make him sleep, it felt so embarrassing. 

“You’re game is about Nazis, right? I want to read more about them to understand what you’re playing; obviously I know they weren’t zombies on WW2, but the context of the game intrigued me.” Stanley just chuckled behind him as he continued to grind his hips like a dog in heat, Xeno kept the face buried in the book, inhaling the smell of paper and ink as lowly moans were escaping his hungry lips. Even though they were both fully clothed it was feeling good, but on a deeper level like building an emotional intimacy that was making Xeno feel more connected outside of the bedroom. 

Xeno was trying so damn hard to explain what his book was about - it was adorable. If it wasn't for the distant sounds of vacuums and murmuring from the servants, it would be so easy to give Xeno what he wanted, right here, as their dinner cooked. It would be in the oven for another fifteen minutes or so, anyway. Fucking him over the counter wouldn't even require taking off any clothes, just moving pants down a bit. Stanley wondered for a moment if he could get Xeno to cum in his pants, his dick never even being touched...

Suddenly some footsteps were heard, and the blonde let go of Xeno’s hips. The albino could feel his erection throbbing against his pants and against the kitchen counter, but he preferred to not say a word about it. “After dinner…” Xeno sighed deeply before closing the book. “We should have sex again…”

Stanley was clearing his throat but still holding a smirk, half hard from the grinding and all the images in his head. Luckily, whoever it was, they only passed by the kitchen without actually entering. Stanley noticed Xeno keeping his hips very close to the counter, his grin only growing wider. How excited did that quick game make him?

"Should we?" Stanley teased then, walking to the oven to peek in on their meal, "wonder what gave you such an idea." Teasing Xeno's high libido was going to become one of the highlights of Stanley's stay, here. The angry pout he gave was just too damn cute. 

Dinner was great, honestly. Stanley was used to this meal, he had it many times in the past, but the more quality ingredients from Xeno's fridge and pantries made it honestly pretty damn good. They ate outside that evening, the weather becoming warmer as Summer approaches. The outside patio of Xeno's manor was just as jaw dropping as the rest of the place, an entire patio furniture set with padded wicker loveseats and chairs, glass tables. The steps down led to an actual pool, large but looking totally unused these years, almost more of a status symbol than anything else.

Not being around at television meant most of the silence was broken up by Xeno, eyes bright as he watched the sky. That was one good thing about their small hick town, at least the sky was nice. It was a good drive to make it to the nearby city, Stanley had seen the night sky there, black and void of stars. Stanley was more interested in Xeno's face than the stars, though, watching how his eyes flickered between looking at him, looking at the sky, pointing out things like constellations, nearby planets, or slow moving satellites. Xeno loved to talk about a lot of things, science and machinery and other things Stanley couldn't wrap his mind around, but there was a special shine in his eyes talking about the stars. 

Stanley let him ramble, arm wrapped around him as they sat on the wicker loveseat, the night beginning to get a small chill. They should move inside, soon, but they were fully alone out here. Servants either at their homes or their quarters. No one outside to bother them... 

Xeno lost himself into the starry night, gazing at those bright friends of the moon and their beautiful pattern that seemed so fixed and yet ever-changing as time passed. He was used to stare at the night alone, but it was totally different staring with Stanley right by his side, it even felt romantic. Like a date. 

They hadn’t got out on dates and were now formally dating, it surely would be nice to walk the town holding hands, to rest his head on the blonde’s shoulder while being at the movie theater and to kiss at the foot of the stairs just when they returned home after the perfect night out together. 

Stanley leaned over a bit, brushing his lips against the lobe of Xeno's ear before speaking softly, "I have an idea," he began then, the arm that wasn't wrapped around Xeno now coming forward, running his nails softly down Xeno's own arm before taking his hand. "You could ride me in the bedroom. Or, for your consideration, you could ride me out here."

Xeno was eager to have sex again, he was just waiting for Stanley to lift him up and take him to their bed, because now it was their love bed; Xeno didn’t intend to separate from the blonde at night; getting so quickly used to his body heath, hot breath and warm hugs. 

The albino gulped, it was late, perhaps 10 at night, the servants were now gone, sleeping peacefully or doing their personal activities on their side of the manor. They were truly alone, and if one person decided to get a midnight snack in the middle of their love making, Xeno really didn’t care if they caught a glimpse of their bodies. Oh God, the idea was even turning him on, he just hoped Stanley didn’t think he was a little whore.

Xeno glared into the sea and brushed his lips closer. “I can ride you wherever you want” he whispered, hoping for Stanley to make the decision. When their lips came into contact with each other, it sent shivers down Xeno’s back, and the intoxicating smell of Stanley’s cigarettes came flooding right into his nose and the taste of their dinner gave a different vibe. 

Stanley’s lips were warm, gentle and firm and as the stars were glaring at them. Stanley smirked against those kisses. Of course Xeno would be up for the risk, honestly it was still a bit shocking at how fucking eager he was to let Stanley do these things in places other than the bedroom. The idea of being able to do something in public kept popping up in the back of his mind. How willing would he be...? Would he brush Stanley's hands away and tell him to knock it off until they were alone, or would he show that usual quick glint in his eyes that just screamed 'touch me'. Stanley had no idea, he'd have to test it out at a later time. Maybe at school. Maybe against the bathroom stall door where he pinned Xeno to weeks ago, the event that started all of this...

The blonde slowly removed Xeno’s clothes, between kisses he unbuttoned his shirt and slide it down his back, between caresses he pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time, and between skin touches he felt the albino’s recent erection, standing proudly against his stomach. Stanley let Xeno undress him as well, he did it a bit slower and less sensually, with trembling hands and quivering sounds, but Stanley still kissed him to make Xeno feel alright. 

They were naked in the wicker loveseat, becoming creatures of the night that seek the life within the soul of each other. 

Xeno sat knees down on the floor and spread open the blonde’s legs, glaring at his prominent erection as if the drops of precum were a new shining star, and he licked the tip wanting to taste it fully. “You taste so good…” Xeno said before continuing kissing and licking the cock’s head.

Stanley breathed deep, leaning over a bit as he ran his hands through Xeno's hair, brushing a few strands from his forehead before placing a kiss there. "You love to surprise me, don't you," Stanley said, smiling against Xeno's skin, "I never expected you to be so cock-hungry." His hands trailed down Xeno's cheeks before running his thumb across Xeno's bottom lip, already a bit wet with spit and pre. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

He sat back then, hand still lost in Xeno's hair, petting and encouraging his movements. The first time Xeno gave him a blow job he was entirely new to it, nervous but determined. Now, Stanley could a lot of his timid nature had gone, wetting Stanley's cock and making the cold night feel even chillier against the wet skin.

Xeno’s cheeks were the color of pretty roses infused in his white skin tone, with his black orbs shining like the stars in the sky. Stanley’s praises meant everything for him. The albino traced his tongue up and down, tasting fully all of Stanley’s thick length; his small hands were caressing the blonde’s thighs. He felt in control. He felt in love. And was trying to demonstrate that to him.

The albino moved his tongue up and opened wide his lips to fully suck on the cock’s head, trying to go a bit down but once again getting stuck halfway. 

Stanley’s cock was so large he still couldn’t fit it in his mouth. Xeno was so in love, and the feeling was even more wonderful that he tried to compensate for his lack of mouth skills with one hand touching the cock’s base and the other playing with his balls. 

Stanley was groaning, eyes almost closed and Xeno blushed deeply by knowing he was glaring at him and at his movements. He took out the cock with a loud up, licking his own lips and kissing the head. “I didn’t expect it either from me…but you have something that wants me to keep going.” Xeno continued licking, trying to produce as much saliva as possible as the squishy sound seemed to make Stanley’s cock twitch in ecstasy. He held the cock with both hands and started making a slow circular motion with his tongue around the top of the cock; Xeno had read on his phone that this was a sensitive part for most men and by feeling Stanley’s grip on his hair and hearing his love sounds, the albino was now sure that he was making a great job.

Every time Xeno gulped around his cock Stanley had to take a deep breath inward, not wanting to give in too fast and spill everything down his throat. Though the image entered his mind, Xeno imagined swallowing desperately as he filled his mouth... Xeno's tongue was about to send him over that edge immediately, such an erotic move, Stanley's cock beginning to twitch and jump as he felt that building need to let go. His hand began to grip hard at Xeno's hair, something he didn't seem to mind at all, but Stanley was either going to explode, or tear Xeno away. 

He went with the latter, leaning down and holding Xeno's cheeks to force him to stop, face red and panting. Shit. He didn't need to stop him, Xeno could have cum all over his face again, but Stanley needed to hold out. Calm down for a few seconds, get Xeno ready to do exactly what Stanley had suggested; ride him. It would be a bit hard on this wicker couch, but-- 

Stanley looked to one of the other pieces of furniture that sat outside on the patio, this one a cushioned wicker chaise lounging chair, covered in pillows and a long seat. Perfect. He looked back to Xeno then, having to lean low to catch him in a strong kiss, not giving a single damn about that bitter salty taste on his lips. If anything, it caused the kiss to grow hungrier, Stanley moving his arms beneath Xeno's in order to lift him higher. He gave no warning in picking him up, simply doing so, wrapping Xeno's legs around his waist and moving over to the different chair, this one allowing him to drop Xeno into the pillows, mouth catching his again, crawling atop him.

How Xeno loved to be lifted from the ground, to kiss Stanley up in the air and to be lay down like a delicate porcelain doll; their mouths were thirsty for each other, their tongues were dancing and swallowing every little moan. When Stanley pulled apart to see him from above, both were breathless and Xeno’s cheeks were like two cute round tomatoes; something about having sex outside was getting him more excited, aroused and a little bit afraid. 

Stanley needed to prep him a bit - the thought of having no lube down here suddenly forced into his mind. Damn. This was a bit stupid, but at least he had condoms in his coat pocket. There were other ways, though, ways that didn't work as well but they would work enough. Stanley broke the kiss, leaning up and running his index and middle finger across Xeno's lips. "No lube," he said, arching an eyebrow at the boy below him, "we can get away with spit, though. But you'll have to make my fingers nice and wet, all right?"

“I’ll try my best.” Xeno said before opening his mouth and receiving the blonde’s fingers. He started to flick his tongue from left to right, sucking both fingers and softly scraping the fingertips with his teeth. His own cock was twitching in excitement of what was going to come. 

Xeno was trying his best to completely wet the fingers in saliva, making little moans to excite the blonde and glaring him directly at the blue eyes while doing so. Stanley praised him and removed the fingers from his mouth, a loud pop escaped Xeno’s lips, trying to tease his boyfriend while smirking. 

Xeno was becoming aware of it at this point - the fact that he was actually pretty damn sexy. He had a smirk to hips lips as he sucked on Stanley's fingers, coating them as much as he could. These were nothing like the faces he would give at school - these were faces only Stanley would be able to see. 

Stanley's fingers felt cold in the night air as he moved them between Xeno's legs, wasting no time in sliding them into his hole. He met no resistance, in fact Xeno arched and called out softly as soon as Stanley entered him. Seeming not at all bothered by the single finger, Stanley easily added as second, already able to begin properly stretching and preparing Xeno for the rest of their night. The absence of lube definitely made it a bit harder, not as slick or easy to start a fast pace, but it was good enough. It'd have to be. 

Stanley began to run his tongue down Xeno's neck and chest, reaching one of his pink nipples, noting then that, until now, Stanley had never really played with them much. That would have to be fixed. Stanley took one of them into his mouth, suckling gently as his tongue flicked over the sensitive mount, feeling it harden between his lips. Xeno's body shook deliciously beneath him, calling out again, Stanley's fingers brushing against his most sensitive inner parts at the same time. Before separating, Stanley gave Xeno's nipples a quick and sharp nibble, tugging upwards a bit before letting go, pulling up to watch Xeno's chest heave with heavy breaths, both nipples now a drastically different color. Stanley's free hand gave a small flick to the recently teased one, now a light red, swollen and wet, most likely feeling the sting of the cold night around them.

One more finger - all of them curling within Xeno, all to make his body shake and beg for more. They could go for a fourth, get Xeno properly ready, but the way his knees shook told Stanley he was possibly ready enough. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Xeno empty, starting to position himself more properly, looking down into those pleading eyes... 

Stanley's own eyebrows began to furrow. Why the hell. Always right then. That sweet face full of nothing but love, shining bright under the stars. It was always that damn face that made Stanley's face twist, reconsider everything, debate just walking away, going home, never coming back. Stanley gulped down, looking back and forth between Xeno's two dark orbs. "I... did say you should ride me," he started. Yes. Then... he could avoid looking at his face. "Here, I'll show you a really fun position." 

He gave a quick kiss to Xeno's cheek before standing, luckily not having to walk too far to grab his coat, reaching into one of the pockets to pull out the strip of condoms. He ripped one off, coming back to take Xeno's hand, tugging him as they took an entirely new position. Stanley now the one laying back down on the chaise lounge chair, Xeno situated in a 'reverse cowgirl' position on Stanley's hips, his cock (now colored a bit blue with the condom) resting against Xeno's ass. "Think you're up to it? Everything's under your control, tonight. And I..." Stanley's hands reached up to Xeno's ass, spreading it not only to his own eyes but the entire outside world. "I get one hell of a view."

Xeno’s heart was heavily pounding, was he up to the task of taking control? He whimpered when his ass cheeks spread and his hole was eagerly twitching. Xeno took a deep breath and rise up with the help of his knees, he squat and grabbed Stanley’s cock, placing it just under his pink void, teasing himself with the swollen tip; Xeno was trying to calculate if it was possible, it should be easy, Stanley was thrusting him to do it right. 

The albino inhaled and exhaled, trying to relax his muscles before sinking himself into the cock. Xeno began moaning loudly, feeling how the cock was making its way through his body and just when he thought he couldn’t sink more, Stanley positioned his hands on the albino’s hips and helped him get completely down on the cock. 

“Ah! It’s so…deep…” Xeno moaned, not knowing how to move. He gently traced his fingers along his stomach, feeling a small bump, was it Stanley’s cock? It was so deep inside him; it was feeling so good, but his legs were trembling and Xeno didn’t know how to stand up. “Stan…I-I can’t move…”

"Doesn't it... feel great?" Stanley let out between heavy breaths, nails digging a bit at Xeno's hips, "you're getting a lot deeper now..."

The blonde just groaned and lifted Xeno’s thighs, raising him up until only the tip of his cock was inside the pink void, and then gently sank him down until the cock was again deep inside him. Stanley did it for him the first time, it was a slow demonstration, his hole was clenching around the blonde’s cock and he couldn’t stop moaning with every thrust. 

Suddenly, Stanley wasn’t leading the rhythm, Xeno’s thighs and knees were the ones moving on its own, he began swirling his own hips, trying to feel more; his little cock was twitching and bouncing against his stomach, and his whole body was flushed a cute tone of pink for being seeing in that vulnerable position. 

If someone were to peek outside, they could see him completely as there was nothing to hide, nothing to leave to the imagination and nothing to ignore. With each bounce, Stanley could feel the chair beneath them creak and bend with the movements. It added to the sounds of their skin wetly smacking and Xeno's growing moans. His superiority over the servants really gave him not a single ounce of fear of being seen. Stanley kept glancing to the manor, the windows, waiting for a light to pop on or blinds to be pulled back, but they really did seem to be alone. They were missing out, honestly, the view from afar must have been great, Xeno's small frame bouncing down, his cock following in suit. The view from the back however was just as good, even if something in Stanley's mind kept telling him that seeing Xeno's face would be even better... 

“Stan…touch me…” he suddenly cried out loud. “I’m feeling so alone…Ah!” He couldn’t see anything but the night sky, missing the blue eyes and the pink lips that always made him feel so loved and cared. “I want to see you…Ah!!” Xeno couldn’t stop bouncing up and down, making the thrusts harder and faster against himself, with only Stanley’s hands to give him a slight support.

Xeno's begs were saying the exact same thing - he needed to be touched, caressed, but Stanley knew that if he turned Xeno around then he would have to look into those loving eyes. Instead, Stanley shifted his hips a bit, soon pulling Xeno down to lay his back against Stanley's torso, arms reaching down and hooking beneath Stanley's knees. Stanley had to slide one leg off the lounge chair, bracing it against the floor to get proper leverage, but it allowed him to begin thrusting upwards from below, slamming into Xeno. It would have to be enough, the position allowing Stanley to kiss and rub nuzzle his nose into Xeno's neck and shoulder. The position also meant that, hopefully, Stanley's thrusts were angled perfectly to press at Xeno's sweet spot.

Xeno whimpered loudly when the position slightly changed, still touching his tummy bump, Stanley’s cock was now deeper inside brushing against his prostate and lonely tears began dripping down his puffy cheeks for the overstimulation. His small leaking cock was bouncing so lonely and desperate against his stomach that he reached his hand to touch it, but Stanley stopped him. “Please…Ah!” 

The albino was giving total control of his body to Stanley, he was surrendering in desire; Stanley’s kisses on his neck and shoulders were helping him with the sudden loneliness; even though he liked riding the blonde, it felt different than their first time. Stanley was behind him, holding his hips and touching his entire body and a few seconds ago he was completely alone giving a show with only the cold wind caressing his tiny body. This position was better, he felt loved again; Xeno closed his eyes for an instant and chuckled to himself, he sure felt like a needy whore. 

Xeno couldn’t stopped moaning loudly, screaming the blonde's name, each thrust continue to pressed against his sweet spot and as he glared up to the sky, there was the heavenly stars and a crescent moon that were smiling at him. Xeno's panting and small noises were becoming shorter, more frequent, right before he screamed out, body clenching hard against Stanley's cock and a white string of stars scattered across the albino’s own chest, cock still twitching and feeling his body getting limped above the blonde’s fiercely thrusts.

Stanley gave a grunt, eyes screwed shut, having to bite down on Xeno's shoulder as both Xeno's loud noises and his tightening hole sent him into his own orgasm, thrusting deep, burying himself as he emptied, feeling the warmth surround his length in the condom. He stayed there, finally letting go of Xeno's knees, letting his body fall entirely limp against him, breathing deep as his body slowly came down from his peak. Xeno was already twisting against him, but Stanley was prepared for that, letting the exhausted kisses fall against his lips, slowly returning them, brushing his hands through Xeno's hair, all of it falling wildly around his head. Xeno's body was sticky against him, both of them now covered in sweat and cum. Outside. Their clothes scattered everywhere. 

"Shit," Stanley said with a laugh, "we have to get inside, now. Somehow." Walking through the house naked was probably a bad idea, but getting dressed with all this mess sticking to their bodies... He sat up slowly, setting Xeno down on the lounge chair and telling him to stay put for a second, moving to their piles of clothing. He also needed to throw this condom away somewhere, choosing one of the outdoor trash cans, hoping that the servants didn't empty them daily... they could throw some more trash over it, later. "As much as I'd love to fall asleep with you out here," he spoke as he picked up their clothes, moving to at least put on his pants without bothering with underwear, "it's getting really cold, and we'd probably end up being caught." He tossed his jacket then to Xeno, "here, put that on."

Once Xeno had the jacket around his body, Stanley picked him up bridal-style once again, putting the rest of their clothing atop Xeno's stomach. He was quick as he moved through the house, careful with noises, really not wanting to meet up with a servant that had gotten up to use the bathroom. Once in his room, he placed Xeno on the bed, tossing the clothes into a growing laundry pile, and removing his pants to leave them there as well. His body still felt sticky, he never did bathe even after yesterday. They could remedy that tomorrow. With a content sigh, Stanley moved into the bed, tugging Xeno to lay next to him.

Stanley’s gentle arms, Stanley’s strong chest, Stanley’s soft smile. 

Xeno kissed him again when the blonde lay right next to him on their bed, for the albino this was now their room, he wanted to bring his things and fill their closet together, to change the bedsheets and to rearrange every possible furniture. 

For Xeno this was true love, addictive and strong, like a powerful drug; he had done so many things with Stanley, things he had never imagined he could do. “I like you.” The albino said while placing small kisses on the blonde’s lips. “I like you so much.” Hands cupped on his boyfriend’s cheeks, bringing their lips closer; and as he finally stared into the deep blue sea that he missed so much, he whispered. “Next time I want to see your face. I want you to kiss me while we do it.”

Xeno deeply sighed just by imagining that closeness between them. “I need to kiss you, to feel you there, to see your love.” 

After a few more small kisses, Xeno continued talking a little more. “Tomorrow’s out last day before school on Monday…” Xeno said between the sheets, interlacing his legs between the blonde’s legs. “We should go on a date on Sunday…enjoy our last day before we part ways every morning at school.” Stanley just smiled and the albino didn’t prude for an answer, knowing well that they were both tired after their new favorite nighttime activity. 

The albino rested his head on Stanley’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat, that lovely sound was enough to help him fall asleep almost instantly. For Xeno these moments were the best moments of his short life as he believed he had found his other half.

Stanley expected this. He was ready for it. Every bit of him was prepared for all the romantic and loving words that fell from Xeno's mouth. But he couldn't say it back, like a rock in his throat that prevented sounds from even coming out. All Stanley could do was smile nicely, kiss Xeno softly, rub his shoulders and back as he fell asleep against his chest. Xeno happily sighed as sleep took him, and Stanley stared up at the ceiling. 

The trouble with leading this second life was that his other life kept peeking its head in. He avoided his phone pretty much the entire day, only looking at it a few times. It was the damn weekend, he shouldn't have to continuously keep checking in. This wasn't a plan that was going to take a single month to pull off, it was going to have to be stretched out over time. Which meant Stanley should be allowed to let himself sink deep into this. Enjoy his time. Enjoy life here. Xeno was seeing a softer side of him, a side he never wanted to show to anyone, but the softly breathing boy against his chest kept reminding Stanley that he wasn't as tough as he tried to be.

Xeno wanted dates. Xeno wanted to face him during sex. Xeno most likely was thinking nonstop of the moment that Stanley would say that he liked him back, or the words 'love'. Xeno wanted a commitment that Stanley never had experience ever giving, not to friends, not to family, and definitely never to a lover. Hell, Stanley never even really had a lover before, just quick fucks or some accidental experiment gone too far at a party with someone that gave him attention. No need for love. What the hell even was that? It felt like such a stupid thing to ponder over, like some emo-punk band whining about not knowing what the word meant. Stanley loved his mom, probably, but she wasn't around anymore. Not dead, just gone, away from this shitty town and shitty husband and shitty kid who started getting into fights and 'reminded her of his father'. Whatever - he didn't blame her, not really.

Stanley gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes, mind going way too fucking deep to warrant an easy sleep. Xeno could love him, Stanley would just continue to make sure Xeno believed he loved him back. He at least liked the guy. Enjoyed his company. He'd have to get used to the idea of facing him during sex, it wasn't as if he could continue fucking him from behind without Xeno growing suspicious. 

* * *

Stanley... slept, at some point, a dreamless sleep. Or, at least, the dreams left his mind when he awoke that morning, Xeno still clinging to his side, breathing rhythmic and slow. He turned slowly, reaching his hand over to begin softly petting at his cheeks. The bags below his eyes were looking better that morning. Maybe fucking and then getting a full nights rest was better for him than staying up for hours on end reading books and science journals. 

As Xeno slowly stirred, waking to look into Stanley's eyes, Stanley returned the stare with a warm smile. "You said you wanted to go on a date today, right?" He pushed some of the hair behind Xeno's ear, "any ideas? It's a bit of a drive to the city but we could make it there on the bike in under an hour."

Xeno slowly opened his eyelids and smiled at the blonde, he was loving to sleep next to him and definitely was loving to wake up next to him; the albino brushed his own eyes to try and remove every last bit of remaining sleep. He sat on the bed and gently traced his fingertips along the blonde’s chest. 

“Yes, a date sounds nice.” Xeno’s cheeks instantly turned pink, that would be his first date with someone, and who better person than his boyfriend. A quick thought pop into his mind, maybe their relationship was a bit weird, they started living together, then suddenly Stanley declared they were dating and both jumped straight forward to kisses and sex. This Sunday would be the first day that they would leave home as a couple. “I like the idea of going to the city, maybe Jasper should take us, if we want to buy something there’s no place to put it on the bike. Or if you know how to ride the bike, maybe you could drive a car.”

Xeno wasn’t looking anymore at Stanley as he was analyzing his boyfriend’s driving skills. “Driving requires good spatial awareness, reasonable hand/eye coordination and concentration. It’s easier to drive if you already know the vehicle parts and how they work: the steering, brakes, accelerator and clutch.” Xeno was scratching his chin while thinking. “Learning to ride a bike is trickier than learning to drive a car, since you need to know about balance, maneuvering, slow and high-speed control, and obviously to try and not to crash.” Xeno turned his dark orbs to excitedly glared at the blonde. “You are totally capable of driving a car, I can lend you the red Volvo.” 

The albino stood up from the bed and put on one of Stanley’s dirty T-shirts, just to be able to walk to his own room and get ready. “You should call the maids, just press the number 5 button on the phone right beside the bed. They will come to clean your whole room and take your dirty clothes to the laundry.” Xeno leaned on the bed and gave Stanley a small kiss on the cheek, he was so excited for their upcoming date. “I’ll take a shower, meet you in an hour to have breakfast? Then we can leave.”

Xeno wasn't really letting Stanley get a word in edgewise, though he also wasn't really trying, still half asleep as his boyfriend (officially, now) went on and on about cars and something about balance. Stanley had a license, though he was definitely driving around before having one, usually sneaking the keys to his dad's old truck. The cops around the town were always looking for a reason to bust him or his friends, so when he got the motorcycle he had to make sure he had the card to flash them with a grin. He was a good boy, following the rules, he even had a helmet, and they could fuck off. 

The way Xeno ran off made Stanley wonder if Xeno really cared about the license part, it was more about the skill of handling a car. He gave a small laugh, pushing himself up from the bed, stretching as he looked around the room. It had definitely gotten a bit messy since he had started living here, but the thought of a stranger rummaging around in his room was honestly nerve wracking. He didn't have anything to hide, aside from maybe the condom he threw somewhere on the floor the other night... which, now upon remembering, Stanley set off to find and dispose of that. While he was pretty sure the servants would mind their own business, and Xeno definitely had no shame making making a lot of loud noises, the last thing he needed was someone tattling about their relationship to Xeno's parents... Xeno's dad may have liked him a bit, appreciated his efforts in protecting his son, but that trust could only go so far when you learn that person is also fucking your son... With a sigh, Stanley tidied up a bit, feeling weird to have people pick up after him, making sure his clothes were at least all in one area and the garbage mostly all picked up before doing as Xeno said, alerting the servants that the room could be cleaned.

Stanley showered, the first shower in a few days, his body slick with a lot of dried fluids from the past few days. There was probably a way to be more hygienic about all of this, but Stanley didn't really find himself caring that much. Once clean, Stanley sorted through the clean clothing he did have. This was... honestly his first actual date, seeing as all previous 'partners' were quick hook ups. The only thing he knew about them was stuff from shows and movies, and even then he avoided rom-coms and such. He knew he should dress nice, though. Go somewhere nice. Maybe a movie? The city had a nice theater... but as for places to go, most of the spots Stanley knew were bars, shops, and a few shitty diners that looked sketchy but honestly had some of the best food. 'Dinner and a movie' sounded cliche as hell, but maybe it was a good first try at all of this. 

Clothing wise, all Stanley had now that was clean was a tight fitting black shirt and some jeans, but it'd do. He'd bring his jacket in case they stayed out late, but for now he put his pack of cigarettes and phone into his back pockets - his phone. Right. Stanley pulled that back out, sighing as he did his usual run through messages, holding his coat over his shoulder as he left the room and started walking downstairs. Thankfully there was nothing new, not really, though he did feel an eyebrow twitch at the mention from his friends that he wasn't very talkative lately, with the jokes of 'guess hes fucking his new toy', 'so like, does this mean xeno is stanley's pimp?', and 'no, i think that makes xeno the daddy of the relationship' showing up. The only response he gave them was the flipping-off emoji, and nothing else. He could tell them about the date but, honestly, didn't want their comments to ruin it. He was planning on actually enjoying himself.

Xeno wasn't in the dining room first, perhaps still showering or getting ready, so Stanley sat himself down at the table to wait. Immediately a servant showed up, smiling sweetly to ask what Stanley wanted, her presence almost making him jolt. How the hell did Xeno live like this every morning... He nodded nicely to her, asking just for toast again. Just toast. Nothing fancy.

* * *

Xeno tried to take a quick bath, feeling eager to finally have his first date ever with Stanley. He was washing every inch of skin, when his fingers touched his hole, it was a bit swollen and it itch a tiny bit; Xeno sighed, that was for having sex two days in a row, one day without lubricant. He would have to be more careful when doing it with Stanley as Xeno didn’t want to stop their intense sex nights; he sure loved them with every inch of his heart.

When Xeno got out of the bath, he looked for a casual outfit for today’s date, usually he always wore his suspenders with anything, but maybe this day he could change that. To try and wear clothes similar to Stanley’s. 

Xeno dressed himself with some tight black jeans with a red stripe running along the outer leg, a white t-shirt and on top a denim jacket. His mom always made the maids fill his closet with more modern clothes, Xeno never liked them, but for this date with Stanley this outfit seemed perfect.

Once ready he went down the flight of stairs and when entering the dining room he saw Stanley eating plain toast while glaring at his phone screen. “You finally got your boring toast.” Xeno chuckled while sitting and ordering some waffles and scrambled eggs.

Oh. His outfit. Stanley gulped hard on his toast, Xeno was always seen in such... high-society rich kid clothes with a mix of 'poindexter', aka a total fucking nerd, stuff like suspenders and bow ties. This was the first time he had seen Xeno in something actually casual, just dark pants, shirt, jacket... if he roughed up his hair some, he'd probably look like a different person entirely. 

Breakfast went well, they both talked about Stanley’s progress in the videogame, about the similarities of the game with the real life historical events, and even the blonde ate half of Xeno’s dish, as he noticed his toast looked poorly right beside the sweet waffles and delicious eggs; there was a joy in how Xeno was eating that the blonde’s mouth began watering and asked for a bit. 

For the albino it was easy, it was lovely, and it was everything he dreamt for, Stanley sure was the perfect boyfriend for him. This breakfast sure can become a part of the rhythm of their lives together; Xeno was seeing every day of his future and he truly wanted it. 

After breakfast both guys went into the garage, where Xeno looked eagerly for the set of keys. When he found them he tossed them to Stanley. “I sent a message to my dad, he says you can use the red Volvo, for taking me everywhere and also for your personal use while living with us.”

Eventually they head out to the garage. When Xeno handed him the keys, Stanley stared at the car in utter disbelief. "I can use it... when I want...?" Slow steps took him closer to it, looking it over. He loved his bike, and intended to use a lot of this 'allowance' money to get her up into good working shape, but an actual car. One that wasn't made in the 80s or the 90s. Opening up the driver's side door caused a waft of the 'new car smell' to exit out. How often was this thing even used...?

Stanley got inside, tossing his coat into the back of the car, moving a few things like the seat and wheel to get everything at the perfect level for himself. He couldn't stop from appreciating the look of everything, running his fingers along the dashboard, the gear shift, the wheel. Xeno got into the passenger seat next to him, though Stanley was a bit distracted to look over, hearing the seat belt click in next to him. He followed in suit, turning the car on and listening to that beautiful purr. Okay. He could get used to this...

She definitely had a kick, Stanley noted it as they left the garage and slowly made their way to the main roads. "You look nice, by the way, I didn't even think you had clothes like that," the ride was going smoothly now, Stanley already more accustomed to her driving style, taking the turns that would take them to the nearest highway. "Did you have any request for the city? A movie, maybe? There's this really good diner on the east side, though it looks pretty run down, the food's great."

Xeno couldn’t stop blushing, every stare, every touch and every comment, instantly transformed his face into a cute red tomato. Stanley had that great power over him. “Thanks. I have plenty, but they are not my style.” Xeno was tugging at his shirt and glancing at the red strip of the jeans. “Maybe it sounds cheesy, but I read it once in a magazine while waiting for a doctor’s appointment, that is cute when couples dress alike.” Xeno shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the seat while glaring at the blonde. “I wanted that. For us to have the same style…just for today. We always watch movies at home.” How cute sounded to say at home, because it was true, it was their home. “I hardly come to this city. We could do some window shopping, have a coffee and go to that diner that you want.”

Xeno noticed that the blonde smiled, that smile was the prettiest thing he’d seen all these passing days, for it extends to his blue eyes and deep into his soul. Stanley placed one hand on Xeno’s knee, gripping it fondly; Xeno was so in love, so happy and in love.

So he wanted to match? Stanley gave a small laugh to that - Xeno didn't have to worry about stuff like that, he looked just fine in his usual wear, and at least a bit more comfortable as well. But it still looked great on him, even enticing Stanley to place his hand atop Xeno's knee, not having to worry about shifting gears in the automatic car. His thumb would rub softly every now and then, but he knew it wasn't best to let that hand travel higher. Not on the highway. As much as he really, really wanted to. Perhaps he'd take the long way home that night, side roads through the country where he didn't need to worry about cars changing lanes or watching for exits. Perhaps then he'd test the waters of letting his hands wander a bit. 

The red volvo cruised down the road, travelling north. Xeno was feeling so relaxed with the blonde driving, it was so much different than being in the backseat of the limousine, here in this car it seemed like a special magic place, with only the wind and the road as their witness

Stanley continued gazing straight ahead, one hand stroking the wheel and the other never leaving Xeno’s knee, Xeno noticed the almost soundless changing of gears and the pattern of the traffic lights the moment they reached the city; it took them less than an hour to get there.

When Stanley parked on the street and both got out of the car, Xeno reached for the blonde’s hand, holding it tightly between his slim fingers. The city air felt fresh, almost sweet and floral; the albino was excited to walk hand in hand with his boyfriend, but as they were walking down the street, he noticed Luna and Mozu at the other end, sitting on an outside table of an ice cream parlor; were they also on a date? 

Xeno immediately let go of his boyfriend’s hand, he didn’t want to embarrass Stanley in front of his friends. “You can go talk to them, I’ll wait here for you.”

Stanley's stomach gave a twist at the sight of Luna and Mozu ahead. It was Xeno that let go of his hand first, but something inside Stanley felt a ping of guilt knowing that if Xeno hadn't have done it there was a good chance he would have done so instead. He gave a sigh then - they never said they'd be in the city, but Stanley also only glossed over their morning messages and then ignored the group chat for the rest of the morning. Great. "I won't be long," he said, giving Xeno's shoulder a pat and nodding to a small circular bench that sat on the sidewalk, filled with small trees and flowers, for people to rest. "You can wait there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate all your kudos and comments.
> 
> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/CCHKkD


	8. The Best Burger in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno also ordered a cheeseburger with fries, he read on the menu that they have the best cheeseburgers in town, so Xeno needed to know if it was a true statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 8!! We're so happy at how this story is going and deeply appreciate all your kudos and comments

As soon as he walked off, Stanley felt like shit for not just telling Xeno to come with him. But he had no idea what Mozu and Luna were even doing there, or what they would say. "Fancy meeting the two of you here," he said loudly, drawing in the attention of both Mozu and Luna, as well as the others around the ice cream parlor, "you two out on a date or something?" 

Mozu's brows furrowed, mouth opening to throw an insult at Stanley's way, but his eyes fell on something behind him, the white haired boy sitting patiently on the city bench. "Could ask you the same thing. Getting bored of the rich life already? Or did you come by to shop at some high end shops?"

“We’re not on a date, dumbass.” Luna said, gum placed on a napkin right in front of her while she was licking her strawberry ice cream cone. “Just Mozu lost a bet with me and I’m claiming my prize.” The girl winked at the blonde. “It was thanks to you, honey.” She whispered the next words as she also noticed Xeno was patiently waiting on the city bench just a few feet away from them. “Mozu bet that you would fuck that weirdo in a month, I said that it would be this week; maybe he got so traumatized by his attack in the library that he needed your dick to forget about it.” Luna giggled while shrugging her shoulders. 

Stanley scoffed as he rolled his eyes, of course they made a fucking bet. Their eyes were locked behind him, staring at Xeno, something that was beginning to make a defensive surge run through Stanley's mind. His thoughts wandered back to that night, Xeno's soft sobs and begging for Stanley to make sure he forgot about the hands of the attackers and only knew his own. Did he do that because of this stupid plan...? Or was it genuinely to help Xeno wash his memories of that day, sparked by some crazy bond that was forming...? Stanley had no idea, he only knew that, at the time, it felt like the right thing to do. 

He gave a shrug to their words, knowing they could see the annoyance on his face, "what can I say? I'm just that damn alluring, he couldn't wait." He could feel the words forming in his throat, threatening to call Xeno a cock hungry whore that just couldn't get enough, about to fall from his mouth like vomit, but he somehow managed to swallow them back down. Luckily Mozu and Luna were both snickering at his comment, moving the conversation to whispers about money. 

"Hyoga says he has some plan he's working up," Mozu said, a spoonful of a green colored ice cream, "you'll have to ask him about it, though, he wont even tell us." 

"Hyoga says he has some plan he's working up," Mozu said, a spoonful of a green colored ice cream, "you'll have to ask him about it, though, he won't even tell us." 

"Mm," Stanley gave a small hum, hands in his pockets. It wasn't as if he was being active in the group chat, anyway, so it was obvious they were all scheming behind his back. "I'll message him at some point, then."

Stanley stayed for a bit longer, feeling a hint of normalcy return as the conversation turned to more casual and normal things. But Xeno was waiting, the more time he took piling up and weighing on his shoulders. He felt like he was being too soft, ripping away from them too soon. But he also felt like a total asshole, making him wait longer. Eventually, Stanley did nod his goodbyes to the two of them, saying he would see them at school, walking back to Xeno who looked so damn alone on that bench, like a lost puppy. His gut twisted at the sight.

* * *

Xeno was trying to not glare at the trio. He sighed as he once again noticed he and Stanley were from two different worlds. Stanley was so popular and tough around everyone, so many people respected him. Xeno gripped his jeans, and he? Well, people laughed at him and sexual attacked him.

Sometimes some weird thoughts began swirling around his mind. Was this real? Was Stanley really in love with him? 

They were dating, they were sharing everything, but the blonde had never said anything cute to him; just that moment in the car ride that he looked nice.

During sex Stanley called him a slut, porn star, cock-hungry, he even called him a weirdo. But nothing else, nothing more. 

Why was it suddenly hurting? It was crystal clear that Xeno was more in love than the blonde, but Stanley liked him, right? He was his boyfriend, right? 

Xeno looked up in the sky, trying to not let those lonely tears fall, it was so stupid to think those things right now, but it hurt so deeply to see the blonde at such a distance; maybe Xeno was never going to be able to be part of his world. 

He at least was glad that Stanley’s smiles, touches and caress were only for him, only between their sheets.

"Sorry," Stanley mumbled out as he returned, holding out his hand. Mozu and Luna were probably watching but he didn't care at that point, wiggling his fingers as he urged Xeno to take it. "Let's get going."

Xeno held his hand tightly, it was cold but in just a few seconds that’ll change. “You took too long.” He said while they continued walking in the opposite direction, more doubts were running on his mind, was Stanley ashamed of being seen with him? “I know you miss your friends; you stayed the whole week with me. Perhaps with the car it’ll be easy for you to visit them.” Xeno looked up, trying to get a glimpse of the blonde’s eyes. “You don’t have to stay with me all day and night, live your life as normally as possible.”

They could finally start their date; they walked down the street, Xeno’s focus was a bit scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation, so excited, even giddy. They glared at different displays in retail stores, seeing expensive and weird outfits and laughed between each other, trying to think who would wear that and how ridicule everyone would look with that kind of outfit. 

The date was... honestly not what Stanley had ever expected. Honestly he never thought much about dates in the first place, and whenever he did he would think of short dinner dates or going to bars. Which, unless Xeno wanted to get himself more into Stanley's crowd, there was no way they were getting into any bars any time soon. But this was so... what was a good word, domestic? Normal? Without the stress of school around him, or Xeno's manor where he constantly felt like he was a bit of an outcast among all the expensive items and servants, out here Stanley was just another teen. With his boyfriend. Sure, they got a few odd stares from the random adult, but no one seemed brave enough to actually approach the two boys holding hands. 

The street ended in the city park, they never stopped holding hands, a tingling feeling was spreading throughout Xeno’s body; they had made several loops around the park, watching the ducks on the pond, the laughing children on the playground and Stanley even bought him a fruit popsicle. Xeno was glad that their continuous conversation felt so familiar and warm; their fingers entwined in a tight grip. 

Then Xeno couldn’t take it any longer, he had to ask. “Is it going to be like this at school on Monday? Are we going to avoid each other? I know how your group of friends looks at me.” Xeno sighed. “It’s only going to hurt a bit to be apart from you, that’s all.”

Xeno's hand gripped tighter at Stanley's as he asked the question about school. Stanley thought about it for a moment. The entire school was already under the impression they were dating anyway. Stanley tugged at Xeno's hand then, leading him to a park bench that overlooked the trees and grassy valleys, people jogging or walking with their dogs in the distance. 

"It'll be fine," he started, though he knew that wasn't the answer Xeno was looking for. "I mean - aside from the classes we do have apart, we can stick close, I don't mind. You may not like hanging out with the others behind the school since all we usually do is make crude jokes and smoke, but I don't know, we can find somewhere else..." Stanley softly itched at his cheek, really thinking it over, "honestly the idea of you eating lunch alone kind of upsets me, now. Especially since I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you."

“I’ll love to eat lunch with you.” Xeno brushed his forehead against the blonde’s. Xeno’s love was like a new song, a new book and even a new language that no one had seen before, and even though he wanted to know if Stanley felt the same way, with these pure beautiful moments was more than enough. Stanley’s love can grow at his own steady pace and Xeno would wait for him at the other side. “I like you.” The albino said while glaring at the blue sea and uniting their lips in a soft quick kiss; he wasn’t going to give an outdoor show, Xeno just wanted a small peck from his boyfriend. 

“I’m a bit hungry.” Xeno whispered, robbing another small kiss. “You can take me to the diner you were talking about.” 

Xeno could keep kissing the blonde, but he’ll have to wait until they returned home, it was a school night and probably it wouldn’t be wise to sleep until late, although he really wanted to feel Stanley’s cock so deep inside and for his fingers to trace his small tummy bulge. Remembering the last few nights brought tremors to his spine.

The quick stolen kisses brought a smile to Stanley's lips. A quick and daring show of PDA. Xeno kept them chaste, but Stanley could already see in his eyes the want to make them last longer. A voice popped in the back of his head then - Xeno's, asking for their next time they have sex for him to actually face Xeno during it. He could manage, probably. If he kept kissing him nonstop, it would be easy not to look into those loving eyes... 

Stanley kissed at Xeno's hand softly, leading him back to the car where they could drive off to the diner. It really was pretty sketchy looking. Old and metal, almost resembling a large trailer more than a restaurant, probably built in the 50s. The parking lot was horrid to try to park in, bumpy and full of potholes and faded parking lines, full of pigeons eating fries that were thrown from windows. Upon exiting the car, Stanley was quick to take Xeno's hand, pulling him close with the soft words of "Stay close to me, around here." He didn't want to scare Xeno, this Diner was a safe place, but that didn't mean the streets outside were. "I come here pretty often, you'll probably like it." 

The place looked nice. An old-style American diner, a place where the waiters and chef were chattering towards the clients, everyone was joking and teasing each other, or perhaps singing loudly some old 60s or 70s music, loudly and out of tune. The food seemed simple and the décor plain, but the place was full and people surely were enjoying themselves. Xeno loved that Stanley shared a bit of his corner of heaven.

Upon entering, a beautiful blonde woman turned to them from behind the counter, a very curvy body tightly snug in the diner's uniform, eyes turning bright as she saw Stanley walk in. "Stanley Snyder! It's been a few weeks since I've seen you come in here!" She turned her gaze to Xeno then, eyes falling to their clasped hands. A small playful smirk grew on her face, though she didn't bring attention to it, "and who is this with you? Not your usual crew."

Stanley wasn't aware Minami was working today, but a familiar voice that wasn't going to make fun of Xeno was honestly a welcome treat. "Hey, Minami," he said, taking Xeno up to the front bar of the diner. A row of red circular chairs sat there, only a few taken from people further down the line, and upon looking around most all of the main booths were taken, the others dirty. "Busy day, I guess, We can just sit here," he then let go of Xeno's hand, sitting up on one of the stools, spinning to place his elbows up on the counter and throwing a grin to Xeno, "guess you really get an authentic diner experience, now, sitting up at the bar." 

Minami flashed Xeno a warm smile, leaning a bit on the counter herself, "you want anything, dear? I can whip you up one of the best shakes in the city, if you want. Or are you more of a coffee sort of boy?"

“A chocolate milkshake, please.” Xeno answered while smiling back at the girl; the girl spoke to him with a strange familiarity, as if they were already friends. Xeno also ordered a cheeseburger with fries, he read on the menu that they have the best cheeseburgers in town, so Xeno needed to know if it was a true statement.

“She seems nice.” Xeno said once the blonde girl left with their orders. Minami seemed way different than Stanley’s crew of friends, more joyful, happier and even prettier than Luna, although Xeno knew he was thinking that because the girl stuck gum on his hair. 

When the shake came, Minami was right, the shake was delicious, wonderfully thick and the whipped cream was so soft and sweet; Stanley asked to try it but Xeno silently shook his head while sipping tirelessly at the straw. “I hardly have an opportunity to enjoy drinks like this, it’s mine.” The albino winked an eye to the blonde, but still he didn’t want to share. “Fries I can give you; the dish looks so huge.” Xeno’s eyes were wide open when the girl placed his order before him; it was too much food for one person.

"That's diner food, for ya," Stanley said with a big grin. He had also gotten a burger, there's no way he could come to this place and not get one. There weren't probably the best burgers in town but they were pretty damn good. Plus, as usual with these diners, they loaded you with so much damn food that you would have to take home leftovers. Xeno was playing coy with his drink, not wanting to share, but Stanley had his ways of teasing him back. He took one of Xeno's french fries, reaching over to dip it right into the chocolate drink before shoving the fry into his mouth with a grin. "You should try that, it's great." 

They joked and had a good time there, the atmosphere of the diner was relaxing. No one bothered them, and Minami would occasionally stop by to refill water or ask if they needed anything. Stanley wondered if they could maybe make this a normal thing. Every week or two, a trip down to this old diner, where no one knew them and they could just talk over shakes and burgers. 

Eventually their meals were gone, or at least mostly gone, a lot of fries and half eaten burgers put into to-go boxes. Stanley sat up for a moment, patting Xeno's arm quickly. "I'll be right back, then we can head out," he said, walking off then towards the bathrooms. 

Xeno was alone, then - but not for too long, Minami came by to collect some of their plates, setting them aside before she leaned over the counter, chin resting in her hand as she gave Xeno a kind smile. "You're a sweet boy, I can tell," her brows began to furrow as she spoke, "Stanley is a good boy, too, though he's always getting into trouble. I hope you're not in over your head, dear. Is he treating you right?"

Xeno’s cheeks blushed a slightly rose pink tone when the girl mentioned he seemed like a good boy, it was common for people to think he was younger than he appears. “He’s treating me great; I really enjoyed our first date.” 

Stanley took a way too long in the restroom and that gave Xeno the opportunity to continue talking with Minami. It felt normal and easy to talk with her, words came pouring down his lips and Xeno explained a tiny bit without entering into too many details, like: that it was a fact that Stanley was his boyfriend and that they were living together, that Stanley saved him from some school bullies but he didn’t explained it was from a sexual attack, and that he was helping Stanley to study for every one of his classes, so he could graduate in time with the rest of the high school generation. 

When Stanley came out, Xeno grabbed the takeout boxes and waved goodbye to Minami; the albino really wanted to come back some other time as he had fun talking with her, it even was possible that Minami could become his second friend. Stanley being the first and only for the time being. 

Their date was done - but the night wasn't. Stanley nodded bye to Minami before leaving, getting a small wave in return. She gave him a stare before he left, one that sort of made his stomach twist, a sort of 'mom stare' that told him to be good. Minami meant well, but it looked like those that would sometimes make him timid to come into the diner. She was the type that knew everyone, knew what was going on in the world. Minami also knew Stanley's mother, way back before deciding to split. Luckily, Minami never brought that up, but something about her gentle smiles always made it seem like she was trying to be a figure Stanley simply didn't want or need. 

They sat in their car seats, Stanley started the engine and took the car out of the parking lot, ready to hit the highway and head home, to their room and lay on their bed, maybe watch a movie and exchange some kisses before falling asleep. 

“Thank you for today.” Xeno was looking at his boyfriend, feeling again the blonde’s hand on his knee, liking this kind of intimacy and closeness. “I really had fun in our date.”

They were back out on the road, turning away from the highway, the scenic way home being a single two-way road among the trees. It wasn't dark yet, though it would be in a few hours, but the long way home wouldn't take that long. It let them put on music, less focus needed on the road, and allowed Stanley's hand to find Xeno's knee again. 

"I had fun too," he answered, glancing over for just a moment with a smile before looking back out at the long road. "We can do more of them, maybe each weekend. Maybe we can go off somewhere for a few nights, stay at a hotel, maybe go see the ocean or something." It would be quite the drive to get to the ocean, but now that they had a car they could practically go anywhere.

“Then I’ll wait each weekend for our special getaway dates.” The ride back home was calm, Stanley chose a radio station, the road to their little town lay ahead. There was no moon, the sky above their heads was slowly starting to change colors, announcing the near night with shots of crimson.

Stanley had an ulterior motive for taking this road. Testing waters. It was easy to split his focus on the road and his hand, slowly massaging at Xeno's knee. He kept it like that for a small while, but soon his hand slowly began to travel up Xeno's thigh, slipping more between his legs. He never once looked over, pretending that he was unaware, all of his focus on the road. His hand kept massaging, moving back and forth against his Xeno's thigh, continuously through very slowly traveling upwards towards Xeno's groin, only stopping movement when Stanley heard a shaky gasp come from beside him. 

"Sorry," he murmured, though he definitely had a smile, not actually feeling all that sorry. "I'll stop, if you want."

“D-Don’t stop.” 

Stanley didn’t take his eyes off the road, his fingers were slowly approaching and touching Xeno’s cock, it was already semi-hard and gasps and heavy breaths could be heard inside the car. “Don’t you prefer to wait until we arrive home?” Stanley’s index finger was tracing the albino’s small length and it was hurting so much for his cock to be trapped inside his tight jeans. “What…do you want to do?”

The blonde’s hand left his groin area and moved up to Xeno’s chest, tracing the outline of his left nipple, trying to make it hard under the T-shirt; when the nipple was pointy and hard he moved to the second one; eyes on the road, wide grin on his face, and Xeno’s cheeks were about to explode from embarrassment.

Stanley's grin only grew wider. He got the go-ahead, letting his hand continue wandering, though doing so teasingly, never really grabbing fully at his cock, despite the growing bulge there. Even teasing his nipples was getting such adorable sounds out of him, growing hard and perky with such simple rubbing. 

Stanley hummed softly when Xeno asked him what he wanted to do. He had no intention of letting Xeno get off in the car. It was too nice for that, they'd have to end up cleaning up. But there was a different sort of game they could play...

"Take yourself out," it was a bit of a demand, though Stanley's tone was soft. It took a bit before Xeno listened, hands moving so slowly, releasing the growing erection. Stanley's hand traveled down slowly, still paying attention to the road, softly letting his fingertips run across Xeno's hardening cock. A small hum came from Stanley, a smile growing again. He glanced to the clock, then, "I say we'll make it home in about a half hour or so, give or take if we see traffic." Stanley's hand loosely gripped Xeno's cock then, starting to pump but doing it so agonizingly slow. "Think you can last the whole half hour until we can make it back? I'll give you a treat, if you do."

Xeno glanced at the blonde. “Half hour?” He whimpered when feeling the painfully slow stroke. “No…it’s too much time.” Stanley didn’t listen to the little complaint and Xeno did nothing to stop the slow movements. 

The blonde’s hand started the stroke at the head of Xeno’s cock and then he slowly started moving it downward; when the hand reached the base, Stanley let go completely to once again began stroking at the top. The movement felt uniquely delicious for the albino, moaning each time a little bit louder, not feeling ashamed of being heard. There were just the two of them inside the red volvo. 

Precum began dripping down the length and the blonde took it as an opportunity to wet his fingers and moved his hand more easily, trapping Xeno’s cock in an infinite tight tube. Stanley let the cock alone a few seconds to pull up the albino’s shirt, exposing his perky pink nipples and commanding him to touch them, to squeeze them and even twist them. 

Xeno had never touched his nipples, Stanley was the first one to play with them the other night, so it felt incredible to begin squeezing them, it was a mixture of feelings between his chest and his cock; and just when he felt his orgasm was about to burst out, the blonde placed his thumb on the cock’s head. 

The albino glared at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes to go. “I…I want to come.”

"Hmmm, do you?" They were getting closer to home, the roads now beginning to change, more familiar scenery showing up. "Not much longer, I'm surprised you've lasted this long." The largest reason Stanley kept stopping, kept having to go so slow, was mostly his own focus on the road. Every time he would start to go just a bit faster he could feel his body tensing, grip on the wheel harder. He had no intention of crashing the car, which probably meant he shouldn't have even started all of this, but he wasn't exactly great at making good choices, anyway. 

Stanley stopped most of his teasing when Xeno started to beg, hand returning to massaging at his leg, entertained by the small movements Xeno's hips would make in an attempt to get Stanley's hand to brush against his cock. But Xeno wasn't touching himself, it's as if he automatically knew he wasn't allowed. As soon as Xeno's breaths would start to calm, his orgasm fading away, Stanley would grip hard at his cock once again, pace slowly, thumb rubbing at the cock head and drinking in every desperate mew that Xeno would make. He was begging, sweating, body shaking. Stanley's own eager erection was making the road even harder to focus on. They couldn't make it home soon enough. Part of him debated pulling over on the side of the road just to pull Xeno into his lap and fuck his body against the steering wheel. But Stanley had heard rumors around school of police around the area always busting teens trying to fuck in their cars, and that was the last sort of news he needed getting back to Xeno's dad.

Eventually the gates of Xeno's house were in view. At this point Stanley had gotten a code to be able to get into the gates, the iron sliding open to allow them into the estate. His hand left Xeno's body then, both hands on the wheel as he pulled it into the garage. No servants to be seen. Good. Stanley undid his belt, not saying a single thing as he exited the car, closing the door and heading right to Xeno's passenger door. Opening it, he was glad to see Xeno hadn't tried to cover himself. In fact, he looked like a mess, bare nipples still showing, red and perky, dick swollen against his belly, even small tears from the strain of it all in the corner of his eyes. Stanley ducked into the car, undoing Xeno's belt, licking those tears from his cheeks. His arms wrapped around Xeno's body, pulling him from the car, legs wrapping around his waist. 

They didn't travel far, one of the garage tables nearby, full of car products and a few tools that Stanley quickly pushed to the side, setting Xeno there. His mouth was on Xeno's, receiving the hungry if not a bit angry kisses, grinning against each one. "You've been a good boy," he praised, pulling away to kiss at Xeno's jawline as his fingers pinched hard at both his nipples.

The kiss meant everything to Xeno, he wanted to kiss Stanley so badly. The blonde really kissed him, pulling him against him and pressing his mouth to Xeno’s, possessing, owning him in a hungrily way the albino never imagined. Stanley’s lips, firm and warm, played across his lips, tempting him until Xeno was gasping for breath, and when he pinched his perky nipples, Stanley quickly returned to captured the pleading moan in his mouth, taking advantage of Xeno’s open lips to run his tongue along them. 

"I'll give you that reward now." Stanley wasted no time, moving down quickly and bringing Xeno's cock into his mouth. It was already slick with pre, twitching against his tongue. Stanley knew that it would only take a few quick seconds and some good bobs of his head before Xeno would be finishing in his mouth.

Xeno moaned loudly when Stanley swallowed his whole cock, it was twitching inside the blonde’s wet cavern, feeling the tongue playing around his length; it felt so warm, so good and so wet. The albino couldn’t resist any longer, especially after being teased for half an hour; a bubbling sensation instantly began forming on his groin and Xeno could feel how the precum drops were increasing by the second. He just arched his back while screaming and a bittersweet milk began pouring out of his cock and inside the blonde’s mouth. 

Stanley was sucking him, trying to drink every last drop.

Xeno was panting for air, his legs were shaking and his pretty dark orbs were glaring so lovely at his boyfriend, thanking him for the quick release after all the intense teasing. Stanley lifted him up as always, and Xeno wrapped his legs around his waist, cock wet and twitching against the blonde’s t-shirt. 

The blonde carried him upstairs, it was their lovely routine. Xeno loved him so dearly as if Stanley was the last of his kind, as if the blonde spoke the same love language as him. To be around Stanley was like finally not being alone and Xeno could cry of joy because of that. 

When Stanley lay him on their bed, Xeno immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. “Please…tonight look at me.” Some could call it being bewitched; Xeno called it being in love.

Stanley's brows began to furrow, looking into those pleading eyes, dark and looking almost near tears with the emotion they held. In the beginning it never felt like such a huge deal, facing the person you're fucking, kissing them at the same time. But Stanley had made it a point to not have to look into those eyes the first time, simply because he needed that damn picture... and the second time, the thought of facing him after sending that picture made his stomach twist. But doing it now... it was possible. Stanley just needed to push away that other part of himself, the part that was doing this to trick Xeno, to break his heart. There was a part of Stanley that wanted this, too. He just needed to be only that tonight. Only Xeno's boyfriend and nothing else... 

Stanley caught Xeno's lips again, never answering his pleas but hoping the silent and heated kisses would be enough. Their clothes were shed quickly, Xeno's already halfway off and Stanley following in suit. It felt like only a few seconds passed until their naked bodies were flush with one another, sweat starting to accumulate against rubbing skin. Xeno's dick still seemed exhausted by their adventure in the car, but it wouldn't be long until Xeno would be hard again.

The kisses were so different, so intense and so passionate. Xeno couldn’t resist Stanley’s kisses, they meant everything to him, and to be completely naked and vulnerable just beneath him was breathtaking. Every sense and every nerve in his body was focused on Stanley’s movements; Xeno knew he would want to savour the memory of this, the first time they had sex while facing each other. 

Frantic hands dug into the side table, finding the lube they had put there before, Stanley not even bothering to question Xeno if he was ready to receive his fingers, dropping some of the cold lube onto them and immediately adding two fingers. No need for one, not now, not when Xeno's hole so eagerly received them, swallowing them whole. Stanley drank in the moans, fingers curling, feeling Xeno's dick already waking back up against his stomach, pre lazily dripping from its tip.

Three fingers already, moving in way too easily - maybe doing this so often was making Xeno's body more accustomed to having things thrust into it. The ease made Stanley remove his fingers entirely, perhaps slightly prematurely, slowly stroking at his own cock before. He couldn't wait anymore - he went the last half of the car ride painfully hard in his jeans. The side table also held more condoms, Stanley quickly using his teeth to rip open the packet, sliding the rubber onto his cock. Immediately afterwards, Stanley wrapped his arms around Xeno's body, biting at his bottom lip, reaching down to keep his cock steady as he pressed steadily into Xeno, forehead resting against his. "Sorry," he mumbled out, breathy moans leaving his throat, worried that he may not have properly stretched and prepared Xeno that night, "I can't wait..."

Stanley seemed so excited, already stretching him out without even asking, without saying anything, but the moment the blonde pushed his cock inside, Xeno screamed. “Ah! It-It hurts!” Stanley quieted him with more sweet kisses, giving him some time to get used to the sudden invasion, caressing his cheeks and swiping away the silvery tears that fell down.

“OK. I’m good to go.” Xeno said, cupping the blonde’s face between his hands and kissing him while feeling the movements, the delicate and passionate thrusts inside his pink void. It was unlike anything he had ever known; the silken texture of Stanley’s lips, the groans that caught in his throat and the cock pushing deep inside. Xeno shifted the pressure of his mouth, legs tightly wrapped around the blonde’s waist, and he brushed his lips across Stanley’s, flicking his tongue out to touch just the center of his bottom lip. 

“I like you…” Xeno whispered, sensing every thrust, clenching the cock buried inside him. “Oh Stanley, I like you so much.”

Xeno looked deeply into the blue sea and moaned. When he saw in Stanley’s eyes the feelings of his heart, Xeno knew they had become one, and it was so magical.

It was just sex - it wasn't a huge deal. It felt great - because of course it did. Stanley focused on only that, the sensations of it all, the moans filling his mouth both from himself and from Xeno, getting lost in the ecstasy. No one else existed then - only Stanley and Xeno, alone in that room, in that manor, in the entire town. Xeno began to moan out, his words full of emotion, full of words that Stanley expected to hear but still felt like white noise entering his ears. He shouldn't hear those words. He didn't deserve to hear them. 

Stanley pulled back to look down into Xeno's eyes, his own beginning to furrow. It wasn't a big deal. Xeno was supposed to like him. And yet every time the words came from him, Stanley felt something inside him twist, like some sort of serpent in his stomach, something a lot more sinister and dark than butterflies. Every word that came from Xeno had so much truth behind it, so much trust. Stanley tried to look away from those eyes, to thrust his hips harder, distract his mind, this was exactly why he didn't want to actually face him...! What did Xeno see when he looked into Stanley's eyes? Was it love for him, too? Could Xeno see deeper than that?!

"Oh Stanley, I like you so much", the words stung. Stanley breathed out deeply, feeling his body shake. His thrusts began to slow, eyes looking down into those black orbs that somehow managed to shine brightly back up at him. His cute face, swollen lips, pink cheeks. Hair began to become a mess around his face, brows knitted. A face just for Stanley, and for no one else. Stanley could feel his own brows furrowing, hand moving up to slowly caress at Xeno's cheek. He was so good. He didn't deserve this.

It felt almost like a car crashing into his chest. Every single thought that Stanley was pushing to the back of his mind came falling to the front. There was no "Real Stanley" and "Xeno's Boyfriend", there was no 'second life', there was only him and all the things he had done up until that point. Every lie, every moment spent behind Xeno's back discussing the means to use him, the picture he had sent, the consideration of more pictures. He entered this house with the means to break this kid's heart, not giving a damn if he hurt Xeno because he didn't give a damn about Xeno. He was a spoiled little rich kid! He'd survive! He wasn't using the money anyway!! 

Something wet appeared on Xeno's cheek. Stanley's eyes narrowed to it, wiping it with his thumb, only noticing what it was when another fell. "Shit-" was he fucking crying? He began to pull back, quickly wiping at his face, "what the hell-" embarrassment was only making all of these sudden piling emotions even worse. Who the fuck cries during sex?! Certainly not someone like Stanley. His other hand gripped hard at the bed sheets near Xeno's side, trying to wipe more at his face but he had no control of them at this point, resorting to just covering his face as if he needed to hide his shame. He wasn't moving his body anymore - still deep inside Xeno, but his mind was a million miles away from sex.

"I like... you, too," there was no point in lying anymore, lying to himself at least. Everything Xeno did, every movement he made, every little surprise he threw Stanley's way, he loved it. Every damn second he spent with him was enjoyable. The thought of those assholes at school touching him sent him to a dangerous place that would probably get him sent to juvie if he ever saw them again. The idea that his friends had such an intimate picture of Xeno made him want to vomit, something he only had himself to blame for. "I think... I really, actually like you," he said it with a broken laugh, something almost closer to a sob, his forehead pressing into the crook of Xeno's neck, both arms now wrapping tight around Xeno's body. This was bad. Stanley was going to have a hard time escaping this really deep hole he had dug himself. He had no real control of his words at that point, giving a broken sigh into Xeno's skin, "how fucked up is that..."

Xeno could feel the shock registered on his face before he could hide it. Stanley was crying, tears were dropping onto his cheeks, and then he hid his face into the crook of his neck before saying back that he also liked him. 

_I think…I really, actually like you._

“It isn’t fucked up…” He sighed with a slight chuckle, tears were also forming on the corner of his eyes as he was so happy and excited to hear those words from his boyfriend. “I’m so glad you said it.” Xeno’s fingers were playing and curling into the blonde locks of hair. “You didn’t have to, though. I noticed the way you looked at me, and I understand you expressed your feelings in a totally different way than me. But to hear it…” Xeno forced the blonde to glare at him, for their eyes to meet once more. “It was lovely to hear it. I’m so happy Stan.” Xeno was smiling fondly, it was sincere and genuine, as the tears began dripping down his puffy cheeks, he kissed the sobbing face of his boyfriend.

Xeno didn't fully understand Stanley's words, why it was so fucked up. Xeno never would, if Stanley could manage that. Xeno kissed him so softly, as if he could drink in the feelings Stanley had, so happy to hear Stanley declaration of love. Was it love? It was something, at least, something that twisted Stanley up enough that his eyes still created tears even through the kisses. A broken laugh left him again, actually smiling, wiping away the small tears that had started to fall from Xeno's eyes.

The albino began to move again beneath him, body arching, needy. Stanley's cock, despite the sudden swirling emotions in his head, was still hard and desperate to continue. His hands held Xeno's hips in place, quickly finding his pace from before, mouths never becoming untangled from each other. Xeno arched his back when the cock started moving once again, being pushed in and out his pink void, touching his sweet spot. He started moaning louder, without being able to mutter more words, breathing more deeply and holding tight the blonde’s back. 

It was as if something inside Stanley had cracked open, a new strength entering his body, breathing deep and beginning to call out himself as he properly fucked Xeno's small frame into the mattress. The bed was moving with them, maybe even making noises itself, but Stanley couldn't hear it over their own.

Stanley just chuckled between kisses, and once more said the words that were melting the albino’s heart _. “I like you.”_

Xeno's body began to clench hard, Stanley gritting his teeth as he felt the warm strings hit his stomach. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to cum outside again, if anything he wanted to feel his cum fill Xeno's body, but the condom prevented such a thing. Lips were finding his own again, Stanley's orgasm hitting hard as Xeno's tongue slid against his own, crying out into Xeno's mouth. Stanley's orgasms were usually silent, teeth grit or biting onto something, not wanting to make much noise, but this peak came with a whimper, Xeno so softly petting at his face.

Panting wracked Stanley's body, staying there for a good while, lazy kisses falling from him and into Xeno who drank them happily. He eventually removed himself, using the last bits of energy in him to remove and tie the condom before haphazardly tossing it to the floor again. It was only then that he noticed his room was cleaner than before. A strange feeling. He fell to Xeno's side then, arms wrapping around his smaller frame, tugging him close. 

"That was... a bit embarrassing," he mumbled out, reaching up to still feel the wetness at his eyes. Stanley hadn't cried in years. "Don't tell anyone about that." It was a silly request - Xeno wasn't the type to talk about their fucking habits. Though - Stanley was, once again the thoughts of the others begging him for details of his nights with Xeno, or making crude comments. His brows began to furrow again, feeling a newfound annoyance with his friends that had never been there before. But he could deal with that later - for now, Xeno was looking at him with such a soft stare... Stanley reached out to caress his cheek, smiling gently to him. "What if we ran away. We could do it, we have a car now," he said, voice exhausted but showing a small hint of excitement at the idea. "We could pack up, leave this shitty town behind, and never look back. Drive east until we hit the ocean."

“I don’t think it was embarrassing…is normal to cry. Tears are what keep our souls alive, whether they are sad tears or happy tears.” Xeno was resting his forehead against Stanley’s, chest still falling and raising with heavy breathes. 

“Why do you want to run away? We need to finish high school.” He kissed Stanley’s lips again, a soft peck, a sweet gesture. “We could study hard and try to get into the same university. That way we could leave this town together; it can be a school near the ocean.” The albino was genuinely smiling at the thought. “We’re only one year from graduating, we can totally do it. I’ll help you study.”

Xeno wrapped his arms around Stanley’s back, sliding down the bed to rest his head on the blonde’s chest; during the night he loved to hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat as it brought him peace. It was a way to remember that he wasn’t alone anymore, that his boyfriend was by his side and that they were happily together. 

“Our week together flew so fast…I can’t wait for spring break to come.” Xeno looked up to meet with the sea. “We can go on a vacation together. We can go to Disneyland and buy some Minnie ears…” Xeno’s eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and a lowly yawn escaped his lips. “Eat popcorn and get on all the rides; my favorite is the haunted mansion but don’t worry, you won’t get spooked.”

The albino didn’t notice when he fell asleep, still tugging at his boyfriend’s body and hearing his steady heartbeat. Those nights were perfect, were everything and were theirs.

School... College. Would Stanley even be able to go to college...? He never considered it before, but maybe if he could get away with all this stuff and never have Xeno find out, escaping away to college would be a good way out of this town. Stanley didn't even know what he would try to major in... did you even need to have one...?

Stanley let out a sigh as he rubbed at Xeno's back, listening as sleep took him. A vacation sounded nice. He could put his phone on mute the entire time... 

* * *

On Monday morning Xeno woke up a bit earlier than Stanley, he pouted when noticing he rolled himself while sleeping onto his side of the bed; the albino crawled beside the blonde’s body, removed the covers and glared at Stanley’s perfect naked body; he was so handsome and beautiful at the same time, Stanley had that kind of face that stopped anyone in their tracks. The girls at school would be so jealous when they knew that he was dating him.

Xeno swung his left leg over the blonde’s hips; Stanley always had a throbbing morning erection and he wanted to help him as it looked so painful with precum already dripping from the tip. The albino brought near his own erection, the size difference between the two of them was obvious, but Xeno was glad that Stanley never mocked his tiny cock; and as he began drooling a string of saliva from his parted mouth, Xeno started brushing their erections together. 

_Nothing like an morning orgasm to start the day._

Sleep took Stanley at some point. He wasn't sure when, but his dreams were mostly nonsense, road trips and something about disneyland, though it didn't make much sense since Stanley had never been there so the scenery looked more like a run down amusement park. Eventually his eyes flickered open, vision blurry and mind drowsy, eyes closing immediately. It was a monday morning.... if he could get a bit more rest before having to get ready for school... 

There was a weight on his hips, though. Soft touches to his dick-- 

Stanley immediately looked down, raising his eyebrows high before flopping his head back down into the pillows. He gave a loud, tired laugh, a hand running through his hair. "Do you always wake up this horny?" He teased, bucking his hips to bounce Xeno playfully. "What were you planning, hmm? To make me awake to my cock inside you?" There was a chance that Xeno just wanted to rub both of them off that morning, but the sight of seeing him bounce atop him was tempting... Stanley reached down now to softly rub at Xeno's legs, enjoying the playful grin he got back in return. He nodded then to the bedside dresser which held the lube and condoms. "Go on, then. You woke me up, so you get to do all the work."

Xeno gulped, he didn’t expect to get that answer, but he did start it and need it to finish. He took the lube, and poured a bit on two fingers, fingers that he promptly introduced inside his still wet void; Xeno didn’t need much stretching as his hole was still ready from the night before. Still with the fingers inside him, with his other hand Xeno slid down the blue condom on Stanley’s prominent cock; it was almost 7 am, if he rode him nice and quickly they got enough time for bathing, dressing and having breakfast before school started. 

“Is normal for a male to want to release himself after waking up.” Xeno said while removing the fingers and placing the cock just beneath his eager hole. “I always got a quick release with my hand, but this is much better.” He slowly sank into the cock, moaning as it continued stretching his pink void, feeling it trap between his muscles. Xeno sighed when the cock was nice and snug inside his void; he loved it so much and it felt so good, his own little cock was twitching against his stomach. 

Xeno poked out his tongue and with blissfully eyes he glared at his boyfriend, he wanted to tease Stanley after all the poking he constantly had to endure.

“Ah! Boo, your cock is so big.” The albino licked his own lips while lifting his thighs up until only the cock’s tip was inside and then he quickly lowered himself down, eating the cock nicely and smoothly. “Look at my tummy.” Xeno traced his fingers along the small bulge. “I can feel your cock deep inside me…touch it.” Xeno smirked proudly, Stanley’s face was completely blushed; he surely could get used to teasing him.

Stanley didn't have to do anything at all. He even took to sliding his hands behind his head, propping his head up as he watched his boyfriend happily begin fingering himself, all at the chance to ride him in the early morning. "I could get used to this," it was something Stanley had said to a lot of the extravagant things in this manor, but Xeno's eager body slowly lowered on his cock... that was a morning he could never become tired of. Xeno's body must have still been loosened from last night, his small body already starting an excited pace, body bouncing on Stanley's hips. His small cock bounced as well, swinging happily and sending small strings of pre into the air with each movement. 

Stanley watched as Xeno's hands followed the bulging of his stomach. Stanley felt his cheeks grow warm, watching how it extended every time Xeno moved down onto his cock. He gulped, reaching a hand out, placing his palm flat against Xeno's abdomen. Sure enough, as he slowly delved deeper, Stanley could feel his cock through Xeno's skin. "Shit..." he mumbled out, thumb slowly rubbing the spot. Did it actually feel good? How fucking deep was he? "It doesn't hurt, right?" It couldn't have, not with the way Xeno's body shook and moaned with his movements. 

Stanley reached both of his hands out then, Xeno seeming to understand the sentiment and grab at them with his own, interlacing their fingers. Stanley took it as a chance to pull Xeno down, mouth catching him in a kiss, his hands now wrapped around his body, one sinking into his hair as the other held Xeno's hips in place as his own began thrusting upwards. His morning endurance was not great, his peak already nearing, his pace becoming erratic and losing all rhythm.

Xeno accepted the kiss. His hands feverishly touching the blonde’s chest, hungrily pressing their mouths together, tongues playing with each other. Xeno’s cock was brushing against Stanley’s body; the thrusts were so quick and desperate, pushing in and out his pink void, his little ass was wiggling with the intense movement. Then everything took color as Xeno moaned deeply into Stanley’s mouth, painting their chests white; his void turned so tight, clenching the length of the blonde’s swollen cock. It felt wonderful. The perfect way to wake up. 

After Stanley came, Xeno pulled himself out of the cock and sat right beside him, panting for air and brushing his hair backwards. “That was so good.” The albino really wanted to lay in bed all day with his boyfriend, but it was time to get back to reality, their week together had ended and they needed to return to school. 

The attackers were gone and he didn’t know if the school still gossip about it, about his cock between those guys hands, and his ass presented to the whole library. Stanley was right, everything he touched him, Xeno didn’t think of anyone else but the blonde. 

“I’ll take a bath alone and you should do the same.” The albino perfectly knew that if their shared the shower another sex session will ensued, and they’ll be getting late to school. “I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast, you can drive us to school.” He kissed his boyfriend’s lips and put on one dirty t-shirt just to be able to walk to his own room, but before leaving he turned to Stanley and asked. “Would it be ok if we share the room? I can bring my clothes here; to avoid going back and forth.”

How fast were they going to go through that pack of condoms...? Stanley sat up to remove and tie this one - this was the, what, fourth time? Actually, that didn't seem bad at all, seeing as Xeno gave off the impression he could be fucked four times in a single day anyway... He stood there to clean up from the night before as well. These were one things the maids didn't need to find strewn about the house. 

"Hmm?" His attention switched to Xeno then, tossing the remains of their quickie into the garbage bin. "I mean, you sleep in here every night anyway." With a grin, he neared Xeno, arms crossing as he leaned down. "Even before we started dating, you clung to this room and me, you really did have a crush." He gave a peck to Xeno's cheek then, to ensure he understood that Stanley was only playing around with him. "Go for it, I don't mind," he gave a shrug then, "you can move over your stuff too, all the... sciencey-stuff" he finished the sentence with a wave to his hand, having no idea what Xeno would actually consider important enough to move over. But, really, Stanley didn't care. The room felt bare, anyway, and Stanley didn't have anything to fill it with... though, now with this weekly 'allowance' coming in... maybe he could get some posters and liven up the place. 

Xeno left happily, and Stanley finally stepped into the shower, washing away the sticky mess that Xeno had left behind. Once clean, Stanley got dressed and started his way down to the kitchen, glancing at his phone. For once, there wasn't a lot of drama going on, Stanley casually talking in the group chat. No mentions of Xeno. No mentions of this plan. Only the usual banter. Xeno joined Stanley eventually, both of them casually talking as they ate. There was a bit of hesitation in Xeno's movements - Stanley could pick up on it. Going back to school after such an event, the chances that people would still be talking about it.

Once out in the garage, the sky showed signs of oncoming rain, so Stanley took out the keys for the car. Motorcycles and rain were never a fun mix. He opened the driver side door, looking at Xeno. Xeno wasn't mentioning a thing. Perhaps that was for the best, letting it stay in the past. But Stanley couldn't shake the feeling he needed to say something. "It'll be fine," he started, leaning his hands against the roof of the car, flashing a grin to Xeno that was full of confidence, "like I said, you can stick by me all day. No one's gonna mess with you anymore."

Thank you. I’ll do that.” Xeno got inside the car and buckled his seatbelt, he was feeling way more calm after the blonde’s words; Stanley follow through and got right on the driver’s seat, starting the engine, but before he took the car out of the garage, Xeno gave him an envelope. “I’m sorry. I forget to give you this during breakfast; Jasper gave it to me. It’s your payment for taking care of me.” 

Xeno didn’t mind that his dad wanted to pay his boyfriend for keeping an eye on him at school, it wasn’t like his dad knew they were actually dating and fucking like bunnies in one of their rooms; not that he really cared if he eventually found out, but for the time being, Xeno preferred to keep it as their private matter. 

He noticed how Stanley got extremely excited by the sudden cash of money. “Maybe we could go to the mall after school, in case you want to buy some things for yourself.” Xeno had seen Stanley’s belongings and they weren’t much, so receiving the extra 800usd a week in exchange of his well being could help his boyfriend in acquiring more modern clothes, video games, a stereo, whatever he wanted. “I can even let you buy me an ice cream cone.” The albino winked at him. 

Xeno was ready and now felt a little bit more secure about their upcoming school day; Stanely hold his hand during the whole ride, talking about any stupid topic he could think of and Xeno knew it was to make him feel better for whatever thing he needed to faced after walking through the school’s door.

When Stanley parked his red Volvo and they stepped out of the vehicle, all eyes were on them. Xeno gulped hard but Stanley took his hand and walked with him towards their first class; students were snickering right beside them, looks of shock for the couple holding hands, but while feeling the blonde’s warm fingers interlacing between his own, Xeno didn’t pay them any attention. It was better that people focused on their new relationship than in his attack.

It only took a few arched eyebrows to some of the other students in the halls to get them to quickly turn their heads. The fact that Stanley had gotten into a fight and it ended with the other kids getting not just expelled but put into juvenile hall...? That was enough to make most people not approach them, though a few snickers could be heard. Whatever - it was going to last a while until people got used to it. 

The moment they got inside the classroom, Luna gathered her stuff and walked towards the blonde’s desk right at the corner near the window, but before leaving she whispered. “You owe me, dumbass.” 

“What? You're sitting at the front with me?” Xeno poke his boyfriend’s ribs, trying to tease him. “Are you actually going to pay attention to class?”

When Luna moved, Stanley actually felt.... a bit embarrassed. She'd definitely get him back for that, and it made the rest of the class stare at him. But, not only all of that... but now Stanley would be right in front of the eyes of the teacher, where he couldn't fuck around. "I'm going to have to, it seems," Stanley said with a small grimace. He sighed as he sat - at least this would mean no one would try to whisper to or approach Xeno during class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/bTgND6


	9. Baby Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed they were on the honeymoon phase of their relationship; the following days Xeno noticed how their lovely relationship continued blooming, they even developed a cute little routine, waking up together, having breakfast, Stanley would drive the two of them to school and they would spend the majority of the hours together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned...welcome to the angst.

Their first set of classes went off like nothing had changed. It was just school. The teachers talked, Xeno was attentive, and Stanley tried hard to sink in his seat when he could. But, when lunch time came around, Stanley could see the sudden stuff body language in Xeno's frame. They had walked out into the hallway, a stream of students heading to their eating areas. Xeno usually left for the library... but Stanley held out his hand to take. "We can go there, if you want. Or just a table. We don't have to hang with my friends if you don't want to."

Xeno held his boyfriend’s hand. It would be the first time in years that he wouldn’t have to spend lunch time alone. “We can go with your friends. I need to thank them for defending me last Monday.” 

The albino didn’t really want to think about that day, but even though something horrible happened to him, it also helped for his relationship with Stanley to develop quickly. Xeno wouldn’t change most of what happened during last week, he shared his first kiss with Stanley and that opened the door to their blossoming relationship and new sexual lifestyle. 

They went into the cafeteria to buy something to eat, Stanley didn’t want anything but Xeno insisted. He bought several sandwiches, pizza slices, French fries and cokes. “I want to give something to your friends. I think it is rude to sit next to them without offering anything, and besides, they also defended me.” His cheeks turned pink and his boyfriend sighed while carrying the heavy bag with food.

They went behind the school, to Stanley’s usual hanging out spot, his crew was sitting on an old bench near the dumpsters, smoking and talking loudly with no one but themselves around. 

Luna saw them first and after popping her bubble gum he poked Mozu’s shoulder. “I guess Stanley is going to force his weird sweetheart into our group.”

Stanley saw the look all his friends gave him. Not to Xeno - to Stanley, eyebrows either arching high or furrowing deep at the sight of Xeno, but all of that confusion being directed to Stanley. He held the bags up, as if a peace offering, raising his own eyebrows and giving them a stern look as if to say 'you're all a part of this, too' 

Mozu did his best to soften his expression, throwing a grin to the food. "Stanley, you shouldn't have. You trying to bribe us, huh?" 

Magma only gave a small, stern nod in Xeno's direction. Most words out of his mouth were loud and gruff, nearly anything he said - even a greeting - would probably scare the small thing off. 

Stanley sighed as he sat at one of the old benches, gently patting the area next to him and inviting Xeno to sit there. "It's not a peace offering. It's... a thanks. For, you know." Stanley didn't have to bring it up. It wasn't only obvious, but they had all talked about the event on the group chat before this. Everyone nodded to it, the subject feeling awkward even for the group of tough kids, all of them quickly digging into the bags of food as a distraction to it all. 

"Man," Mozu sighed happily while halfway through a slice of pizza, washing it down with a good long swig of soda. "If this is what we get for defending your little boyfriend, you can call me in to help next time." 

Stanley gave a roll to his eyes as he sipped from his own soda, only partaking in eating some fries. "Yeah, hopefully there's never a 'next time.'"

Xeno got startled by the mentioning of the word boyfriend, he couldn’t stop his cheeks from turning pink as he was happy that Stanley was telling his friends that they were officially dating. Xeno only nodded as he didn’t want to indulge in that theme and sat right next to the blonde, munching a sandwich and trying no to be prude in their conversation, just sitting there was nice enough. 

“How was your week without school?” Luna asked him while sipping her can of soda. “I hope…you’re feeling better.” She sighed desperately. “I’ll say it only this time as I know it is an awkward topic. None of it was your fault, we’re glad to have helped you and no one at school is going to mention it. Ok?” 

“Yes, thanks.” Xeno smiled, glad that they all could forget that event, and while the rest of them kept talking about what they saw on tv, what teachers they hate and what plans could come out for the following weekend; Xeno saw a small opportunity to join the conversation. “Super 8? I liked that movie about the alien, I saw it the other night with Stanley. Near the middle of the film, the US Air Force creates a project called Operation Walking Distance; the point of this was to set fire to Lillian Ohio so that they could evacuate the city and hunt the monster while keeping the citizens safe. That being said, the code-name Walking Distance is a shout-out to an episode of the Twilight Zone.” 

There was an awkward silence the moment Xeno finished his fact explanation, but after a few seconds Hyoga chuckled, puffing the air of his cigarette. “Man, Twilight Zone was a creepy show.” He glared at the albino. “It’s pretty good.”

It was silent after Hyoga spoke, the tension growing large. Stanley gave a roll to his eyes, sighing softly; of course this would happen. Stanley was also surprised by how talkative Xeno was at first, but it eventually grew on him, but these guys had never really heard his outbursts. It only ever really happened in class. 

Stanley began to light a cigarette now, giving Hyoga a dark look before speaking, his tone more chipper than his glare, "Xeno is full of a lot of facts, you see. He pipes off with them a lot, throughout the day. This past week, I've actually learned a lot," he blew out smoke before grinning at them all, "give me a few months and I'll out smart the lot of you, maybe I'll even be able to get into a college." 

The laughter was immediate, all of them joining in, even Magma laughing loudly. 

"You?! College?" Mozu was snickering hard, "yeah, sure buddy. What's your GPA again?" 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Stanley breathed in another air of smoke. If they ripped on him, at least the focus wasn't on Xeno. Thankfully, it caused the tone to shift again, everyone in high spirits and laughing as the topics changed frequently. Beside him, Xeno seemed more quiet than before, no longer chirping up to give his opinion to Stanley's chattering friends. By the time Stanley finished his cigarette there was around ten minutes before classes would start up again. He rubbed it onto the floor, flicking the remains at Mozu, which prompted Mozu to flip Stanley off. Before Standing, Stanley took Xeno's hand, causing the boy to stand as well as he rose from the bench.

"I gotta take a leak before class," his arm wrapped around Xeno's shoulders then, tugging him close as he walked away from the group, "See you losers later."

Once properly away from them, on their way towards the bathrooms, Stanley glanced down to Xeno. "They're a bit brutish, but they don't mind your company. If they didn't want you around, they'd make it known, believe me." He smiled down to Xeno then, "and, for what it's worth, I like hearing your facts about that movie - though, you may have to remind me... how did it end? I just can't seem to remember..."

“I had a good time with them. Don’t worry.” It was the truth, they didn’t laugh at him, it just seemed like they didn’t know how to answer him. Once inside the bathroom Stanley asked him that and Xeno’s cheeks turned from slightly pink to deep red. He didn’t see the end of the movie.

It was the night he decided to only wear Stanley’s band t-shirt and nothing underneath. “You know perfectly well that we didn’t see the ending.” They were alone, at just 10 minutes for the bell ringing. “Don’t think anything funny…” 

Xeno could only give him a kiss and calmly return to the classroom, but he knew perfectly well that his body felt an intense addiction to Stanley’s kisses, touches and caress, that his cock would get hard by the simple brushing of their mouths, and that his mind would be begging to continue it further. 

“Go on. Take your leak or we’ll be late for class.” Xeno embraced him, resting his head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and smelling his strong cologne combined with cigarette smoke.

“We can do anything you want at home.” He pulled apart before leaving a small kiss on the blonde’s neck. Just a little tease.

The look on Xeno's face meant one thing: they didn't have enough time. Stanley was sure he could do it in their small time window, but there wouldn't be as much enjoyment in it for sure. He shot a grin to Xeno's small teasing kiss, placing a small nibble to the tip of his nose. Later, they could have their fun. Though the thought of pinning Xeno to the inner walls of one of the bathroom stalls... perhaps they'd have to skip lunch, one of these days. 

After Stanley was done in the bathroom, they headed to their next classes. These ones they did not share, which had Stanley a bit on edge, but no bad texts were coming his way from Xeno. He did, however, get a few from Mozu , Luna and the others, all portraying their earlier lunch.

Cigarette Burns   
  
Mozu   
Wasn't expecting you 2 bring him 2 lunch, but I can't complain abt free food lol. damn tho u really have him wrapped aroud ur finger. for a second there i thought u actually really fell for the little twerp lol. plz tell me u didn't, tho. that would kinda make this whole thing rly hard.

It was the start of more messages from the others, all saying the same thing - how awkward the lunch was, but at least there was good food. The class that Stanley was in that afternoon had him at the back, the teacher usually turned towards the board, making texting easy. Part of him wanting to defend Xeno - and part of him knew that now wasn't the time. He really, really didn't need his friends calling him soft, or worse, trying to call this whole thing off and telling Xeno the truth. Their messages didn't bother him too much - that is, until Hyoga piped up into the group. 

Cigarette Burns   
  
Hyoga   
It'll be fine, stanley is far from in love. if anything, he's in love with fucking xeno.   
Mozu   
damn lmao he must be a rly good lay. did u 2 fuck like rabbits the entire week?? 🥴u got him to give in so fast, i bet he's a little whore   
Hyoga   
exactly, stanley is still on board with all of this. arent you, stanley? 

Stanley's brows were furrowed, reading the messages. They didn't know anything that happened between Xeno and Stanley during their week, or even during the time before that. Stanley... liked Xeno. He accepted that. But he couldn't stop going back and reading the words Hyoga had said. 'in love with fucking xeno.'. There was a word for such a thing, right? Lust. Stanley had heard it before, falling in 'lust' with someone. Stanley did love fucking Xeno. A lot. In fact it was all that was on his mind as he left that bathroom, the image of Xeno softly crying out, hand over his mouth, trying to keep in his moans as he was fucked into a bathroom stall door... 

Cigarette Burns   
  
🙄i get it, jesus. dont worry, everything is going according to plan.

It made his guts twist to even type it out like that, but he needed to keep everything calm. Last thing he needed was for them to think he was backing down... 

The rest of the day went as most school days went; boring as hell. Stanley waited by the lockers as the usual parade of students filed from their classes, eventually seeing the pale white hair and dark eyes peek out from the crowd. Stanley outstretched his hand with a smile, all the words from his friends and especially from Hyoga disappearing, "See? the whole day went off without a hitch."

Xeno took his hand and genuinely smiled at the blonde. “Yes, today was a good day. I can get used to this.” They were walking between the crowd of students; different gossips, conversations and murmurs could be heard along the way, but there were fewer people who continued glaring at them. It seemed that everyone knew by now that they were a couple and knowing Stanley, it was better not to get on his bad side. 

“We could go to the mall, grab some lunch and then see if you want to buy something.” Xeno was already buckling his seat belt and waiting for the blonde to start the engine, but before that, Stanley lifted his chin and met their lips in a sweet kiss, Xeno felt his heart flutter and the blonde’s lips were softly hovering over his, it was quick, it was soft, it was special; like a way of saying you did great on your first day back at school. 

“I like you Stan.” Xeno said when their lips pulled apart, receiving a cute wink from the blue eyes and as the blonde started the engine they were on their way. The town was small and only had one big mall; Xeno sometimes would go alone to check what new books had come to the bookstore or buy some black suspenders and bow ties, so it would be interesting to see what kinds of clothes and things Stanley was interested in. 

The mall was a great escape, even if it was a pretty small one compared to the massive mall in the city. But it had the usual array of shops and restaurants, as well as a small theater at one end. And, most of all, no one to gawk at them. Well, aside from the occasional person staring at the two boys holding hands, but it would have happened in any mall. Xeno didn't seem to be weary of such stares, and Stanley wasn't going to bring it up. 

“I’ve never eaten at the food court. We could try it.” Xeno chuckled while smiling at Stanley, they were walking hand in hand.” The food court wasn’t full but still you could see a lot of people gathered together, there was a constant noise, a combination of different chatters and blabbering; Xeno sat at a red and white table and looked around the different food stands. “What do you recommend we eat? They also sell redneck food?”

Stanley sat across from Xeno, staring out at the food court choices. He gave a small laugh to his words, "I guess you could call this 'redneck' food, but it's all just 'fast food' in the end." There were the staples found at most any mall; McDonalds, a Panda Express, Subway, as well as a few places that sold stuff of the more sweet variety. "Tell you what, we can get a few things and share, how about that?" 

It took a lot of standing in line, but luckily for Stanley, Xeno seemed eager to try most anything. They returned to the table later with probably too much food, an array of Chinese food, soft pretzels with cheese, some orange-juice like smoothies, pizza, and a box of freshly made cinnamon rolls that... honestly would probably not be eaten, just taken home. They both happily dug in, judging the food as if they were proper critics, though in their tone it was easy to see it was all in good fun. You don't go to a food court looking for top quality after all. 

As expected, they became loaded down with leftovers, but that didn't stop them from going into a few shops. Xeno seemed very eager to get more clothes in Stanley's closet, though the shops Xeno led him into were... a bit far from his usual style. Which was whatever was on sale at the local walmart. But the slim fitting clothes felt nice. He'd have to make sure not to get them all ripped up.

They passed one of the "darker" themed stores eventually, Stanley having to tug Xeno inside, this one full of a lot of joke-gifts, weird clothing, and piercing stuff. It was an odd store, a bit of everything, the lighting dim and music loud. Far from Xeno's style, Stanley couldn't help but find him a bit cute, looking over the items with curiosity, his prim and proper style not matching the store around him at all. They walked silently, occasionally laughing at a strange or cool item. 

Stanley eyed the shirt, then. It was some sort of stupid meme, pastel pink with writing across it. Of course it would be in a store like this. Xeno wasn't looking, nor did he even seem to notice it, stuff like internet memes probably going over his head for the most part. Stanley grabbed the first one from the rack - it was probably a bit too big for Xeno... which was perfect, actually. It could hang off him like Stanley's band T-shirts... 

He folded it up as they walked towards the cashier, Xeno raising an eyebrow to the pink colored clothing on the counter. Stanley threw him a small grin as he handed over money to the cashier, "got you a gift, you can have it when we get home."

Xeno didn’t understand what kind of gift could have pink, but if Stanley thought about him while buying it, he'd definitely like it. After the blonde left the counter, Xeno placed something in front of the cashier; it was a thick black leather collar with a shiny silvery frame. It looked so elegant and could definitely be combined with almost all of Xeno’s shirts and suspenders. 

After paying his precious new item, Xeno held Stanley’s hand. “I think we have everything, right?” The blonde was carrying several bags with their tasty leftovers, some new clothes he bought for himself and the weird pink gift for Xeno. “This was fun, we should do it more often. We still got some more food stands to try their food.” 

This was one of those days where the both of them couldn’t stop talking about anything and about everything at the same time, they had so much fun together Xeno could declare this as their second official date, ‘cause that’s what boyfriends do, right? Go to the mall and have a nice and cute date walking around, laughing at each other’s jokes and even buying gifts for one another. 

That last thought invaded the albino’s mind, he didn’t buy anything for Stanley. “I’m sorry, I’ll get you a gift next time.” 

Stanley said that it didn’t matter, but still the thought was swirling around the albino’s mind, maybe he could get him new tools to work on his motorcycle or even a new game for his favorite video game console.

They got inside the red Volvo and Stanley drove them home; it was a quick ride, still full of their now usual chatter. Suddenly the car passed through the manor's gates, Stanley parked it in its special spot on the garage and they entered home. Xeno left the leftovers bag on the kitchen counter and followed Stanley to the top of the stairs, he was missing to be lifted by his strong arms but the blonde seemed busy with several bags. 

Stanley got inside his room and Xeno wandered into his own, to retrieve several clothes items and personal belongings, toothbrush, comb, his special hair products. The albino was excited that Stanley wanted to continue sharing the room with him; he no longer wanted to imagine what it would be like to be sleeping alone; without Stanley’s warm breath and body, without him resting his head on the blonde’s chest and without their lovely late night talking. 

"I'll take the other half of your closet." Xeno declared while hanging his shirts.

"That's fine, go for it." Stanley was pulling out a lot of the new outfits he had gotten, laying them out on the bed. It was sort of a surreal feeling... his dad had stopped buying him clothes years ago. All of this stuff felt expensive, the amount of cash he spent equaling a number he rather not think too much about. With everything now void of tags and stickers, he walked to the closet beside Xeno, working alongside him to begin filling it with their clothing. It wasn't long before it was pretty jam packed, the color differences of their two sides a bit amusing. 

The colors reminded him quickly - "oh, right. That gift." He couldn't help but give a snicker as he hurried to the other bags, fishing out the pink shirt. "Okay so, don't get mad, it's kind of a joke-gift. Which is why I kept telling you it wasn't a big deal... I just saw it and thought of you." He turned then to Xeno, his grin large as he unfurled the pink shirt for Xeno to see. 

It was a simple T-shirt, a few sizes too big, a very posh light pink. In the center, in neon-pink obnoxious lettering were the words **'Baby Slut'**. As soon as Stanley saw Xeno's eyebrows arch, he quickly began to try and explain it, "it's some stupid internet meme, but I thought it'd be cute on you. And also, it fits you. You're a total baby slut. And I mean that as a compliment."

Xeno didn’t get it. He grabbed the T-shirt and read over and over the words **Baby Slut** ; he didn’t understand why it was so funny to the blonde. His furrowed black orbs continued locked on the pink piece of fabric and he sighed, without saying one word he walked himself into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Xeno could hear Stanley’s voice through the door, trying to explain the meaning of the meme and why the phrase reminded him of him. 

It was just supposed to be a funny cute joke.

The albino chuckled, so his boyfriend was nervous that he would get mad by the gift. Xeno took out his phone and looked for the phrase meaning. Baby Slut: _Girls under the age of 21, not old enough to buy alcoholic beverages; they are a sure thing when it comes to getting some, and usually seen in barely there outfits hanging around anything with a penis._

Xeno’s cheeks immediately turned bright pink, almost the same tone as the T-shirt, so this is what the blonde wanted. He slowly began removing his clothes and steadily folded them on top of the bathroom sink; Xeno was bare naked, glaring at his reflection on the mirror. Stanley really liked him, his pretty pink nipples, his white skin with some hickeys and bruises for their love making, and even his small cock, that Stanley had no trouble swallowing whole. 

The albino put on the pink T-shirt, noticing that if he lifted his hands over his head, his whole cock and ass could be show casted, it was now obvious Stanley had a kink for seeing him wearing T-shirts like a dress, with nothing underneath, and Xeno would gladly complied to that.

The blonde stopped talking and knocking on the door, probably he was now sitting on the bed, thinking of different ways to ask for forgiveness for the rude gift. Xeno couldn’t stop giggling as a warm feeling began invading his body at the thought of what they were going to do next. 

Would Stanley fuck him without removing the shirt? Make him scream that yes, in fact he was a baby slut or teased him like the other day in the living room? Touching his cock and making him beg for release. 

Either option sounded good. 

Xeno waited a few more minutes before coming out of the bathroom, he wanted Stanley to worry about the gift a little bit more. He slowly opened the door and saw him on the edge of the bed, hands rubbing his golden hair and deeply sighing. Yep, he was stressed out.

Shit. Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. Stanley thought back to the time he tried to call Xeno weird as a term of endearment, which ended quite badly that time. Was it the baby part...? Or the slut part...? Stanley had called Xeno a slut a few times before, but only in the heat of actually having sex. Calling him one outside of the bedroom could possibly be means for taking it as an insult... 

Stanley sighed, running his hand through his hair. Perhaps he should have just shown it to Xeno in the store and got his reaction then? If Xeno got a laugh out of it, he could have bought it for him, but if Xeno was offended they could have just left it at the store and avoided a fight... 

The door had opened, Stanley looking up, ready to say they could just give it to Luna as a joke or something. But his eyes widened at the sight - the shirt hitting so perfectly at Xeno's upper thighs, showing off long and slender legs. The color looked great on him, only heightening his slightly more feminine features. Stanley couldn't help but lick at his lips a bit, feeling them way too dry for what he wanted to do to the boy in front of him. "Not mad then, I take it...?" He stood from the bed then, walking towards Xeno, taking note in the way the thin cotton peaked very slightly from stiffening nipples. So he was enjoying this, too. "You look... fucking great." The things he could do to him.. would it be better to get some of the pent up sexual pining out now...? Or wait until the evening? 

“I wasn’t mad. I just wanted to tease you a little bit.” Xeno said while tracing his index finger on the blonde’s lips. He was loving the way the blue sea shined as if it was filled with a thousand pearls just by looking at him; Xeno whimpered when feeling the finger slide across his nipple, his blood was waking up his brain and every nerve in his body, and his smile grow of its own accord by the thoughts of doing everything with Stanley that night. 

"So? Tell me. What is it you want to do for the rest of the night?" Stanley asked.

“I don’t know Stan.” Xeno held on to the blonde's shirt and looked up, trying to lose himself into those pretty blue eyes that ignited his heart. “I can be your baby slut for the night.” He hugged the blonde’s waist and almost whispered. “We can stay here, have some fun and then some rest. We can ask the servants to bring us dinner while we watch a movie and then before sleeping, we can have seconds…of food or of me. Whatever you chose is fine with me.” 

He let go of the blonde’s body and raised his arms, telling him without words that he wanted to be lifted. Xeno saw how Stanley’s cheeks turned warm, it was hard to make him blush but Xeno was turning into an expert in that matter. The pink T-shirt rolled up and showed his already hard cock; it was just a matter of seconds for Stanley to decide what he wanted to do with him.

A grin slowly spread across Stanley's lips now, leaning down to wrap his arms around Xeno's waist, lifting him high, Xeno's legs instinctively wrapping around Stanley's waist. "Don't you have homework?" He began to tease, both of his hands on Xeno's ass cheeks, gripping them to support him but not minding how soft they were between his fingers. "I could fuck you all evening, straight past dinner, into the night. But I think you'd start to lose your top-of-the-class standing." 

"Instead," Stanley walked a few steps forward, stopping only when Xeno's back met a wall. "I could fuck you here, nice and quick, give your new shirt a good test run." Stanley's lips ran across Xeno's neck, biting softly against his main jugular before leaving a trail of kisses to his ear. Stanley took Xeno's soft moans as a yes, hands reaching down to begin undoing his jeans, his chest pressed hard against Xeno to be able to use the wall behind him as support, Xeno's hands also tightly clasped around his neck. Stanley was becoming thankful for the condom he had placed in his jeans. He brought it out, hand moving up to open Xeno's mouth, placing the packet between his teeth, "hold that for me, for a second." 

“I already did half of the semester’s assignments.” Xeno whimpered when Stanley started squeezing his ass cheeks while lifting him up; another sound escaped from his lips when he was held against the wall. “I think you’re the one that needs help in that department.” He was so hard by wearing that T-shirt, so hard by being treated like a hungry whore, so hard that his only reward would be a quickie. 

Stanley was getting hard, just the sight of Xeno was enough, but it was always easier to put the damn things on when fully hard. A few good strokes to his cock were fixing that though, and watching Xeno with his furrowed brows and lips clasped around a condom wrapper were definitely helping.

For just a quick second, Hyoga's words flashed in Stanley's mind again. Stanley was enjoying himself, that was for damn sure. But was this just lust...? Was Stanley more in love with the fact that he was getting a good fuck from a cute face than Xeno himself...? 

Stanley closed his eyes for a moment, no, now wasn't the time. He really needed to stop always thinking of his stupid friends as he was fucking his boyfriend. Taking the condom from Xeno's mouth, Stanley repaid him with a kiss. "Thanks," he said, smirking against Xeno's mouth, hands moving down to place the condom on. His cock slowly pressed against Xeno's cheeks, but as much as he wanted to plow into Xeno right then in there, it wouldn't have been the smartest thing. It wasn't too elegant, but Stanley spat onto his fingers, keeping the saliva steady as he pressed wet fingers to Xeno's hole. "The quicker you can take these, the quicker I can fuck you."

Stanley’s kisses felt fiercer than before, and Xeno moaned into his mouth when he felt two wet fingers inside his hole at once; he still needed to be stretched out, but his tight pink void was so eagerly accepting the invasion, sucking them in as he wanted more. Stanley didn’t leave his mouth while fingering him, scissoring and curling inside his walls, trying to reach his sweet spot to tease him. The Baby Slut T-shirt was almost rolled up, exposing all of Xeno’s bottom body, his small cock was twitching against his stomach, wetting himself with strings of precum; their tongues kept battling against each other, savouring every corner of their mouths and drinking any upcoming moan. 

Their first times felt more sweeter as they were expressing their love, but this time it felt like a primal instinct flouring through Xeno’s skin, he wanted to fuck for the unique pleasure of being fucked by his boyfriend. Xeno loved Stanley very much, but this time it was pure lust and passion reflecting on his dark orbs.

The blonde removed the fingers and placed his cock just beneath the throbbing hole. Xeno pulled apart from the kiss just to whisper. “Fuck me Stan…please fuck me.” And when the cock made its way through the wet cavern, Xeno moaned loudly like the baby slut he was.

"Fuck me, Stan," Stanley's breath fell heavily, staring down at Xeno's face. Full of Lust. It was different than the others, full of a newly found air of confidence and determination. Stanley could almost feel his blood grow warmer, bringing Xeno back in for an intense kiss as he thrust his hips upwards, pushing Xeno's hips down onto his cock at the same time. Aside from quickly rearranging his hold on Xeno, Stanley's legs shifted to get the perfect position, Stanley didn't waste time on a slow speed and immediately started ramming hard onto Xeno's body. 

This wasn't their usual sort of fuck, where Stanley's hands would wander Xeno's body and tease his nipples or cock. There was only one large goal here; fucking Xeno into the wall as quick as he could, mouth never leaving Xeno's continuously drinking in his lustful moans. Xeno's arms so desperately hung to Stanley's frame, making it easier for Stanley to take his small cock into his hand, feverishly pumping it. Xeno continuously cried out, the angle of his hips letting Stanley repeatedly brush against his prostate, cock soon giving out a steady string of pre. It let Stanley's pace become faster, small noises beginning to leave his throat as well. 

Xeno's words... 'fuck me', Stanley made him say that the first time too, such a challenge to force it from his mouth. Now it fell from his lips so easily, eyes dilated and darker than usual. Stanley's thrusts were beginning to grow faster, more erratic and forceful, feeling his peak near him. All it took was feeling Xeno's body begin to contract and spasm to push Stanley over that edge, burying himself as deep as he could as his orgasm hit.

His arms began to feel heavy, his cock falling from Xeno, having to lean against the wall more in order to not drop the boy in his hands. Licking softly at his lips, Stanley gave a look down, giving a small and breathless laugh, "you just put the shirt on and you already got it messy." He looked forward to Xeno now, pressing their foreheads together, a smirk growing wide, "aren't you a dirty boy?"

Xeno chuckled and brushed his nose against Stanley’s. “Then take it off of me.” He teased while leaving a small peck on the blonde’s lips. 

* * *

It seemed they were on the honeymoon phase of their relationship; the following days Xeno noticed how their lovely relationship continued blooming, they even developed a cute little routine, waking up together, having breakfast, Stanley would drive the two of them to school and they would spend the majority of the hours together. During class Xeno payed attention, taking notes of everything as usual and even poking his boyfriend’s ribs, encouraging him to do the same; at lunch Xeno kept bringing food to Stanley’s crew and even if he talked a little with them he soon started to feel more confident. 

Sometimes Mozu asked him to tell an embarrassing story about Stanley, Magma wanted to talk about different sci-fi series and Luna stopped glaring at him, laughing now and then at some of his soft-spoken comments. Hyoga was the only one who didn’t merge in any conversation with Xeno, but he didn’t care much about that, as long as the rest treated him well, Xeno felt fine hanging with his boyfriend's crew.

Getting home after the long day at school was Xeno’s favorite part, they had lunch together, Xeno would helped Stanley with his schoolwork, watch some movies, and he also read some books or write some scientific articles while the blonde played his favorite video games, but just when the night came, it was their magic time as it felt like they were the only ones in the world.

Xeno loved to give blowjobs to his boyfriend, to played with his balls and licked his shaft; he kept trying to sucked him hard to swallow every drip of his tasty cum; Stanley loved to fuck him endlessly, to feel his tight pink void, to slapped his tiny wiggly ass and to make him yell that he indeed was a slut baby that was cock-hungry. Their dance between the bedsheets was special and magical, different each time as they were enjoying to experiment the deep pleasures of each other; they’ll kiss as if they had never kissed before and Stanley’s thrusts always made Xeno come between their chests. Xeno had fully developed the ability of reaching his orgasm untouched. 

Before bedtime they’ll kiss again, Stanley’s blue eyes stared back into the black abyss and they could feel every shining star, every firework and every explosion within their bodies. After their first month of relationship Xeno was ready to say I love you, but wanted to prepare something special for the blonde, he could wait a little bit longer as he didn’t want to rush it and ruin it.

Cigarette Burns   
  
Hyoga   
Hey Stanley. Don’t you think you’re moving a little too slow with the whole plan? Xeno’s so in love with you and we haven’t even discussed how to obtain some good old cash. 👌👌   
Luna   
Hahaha, probably the dumbass has really fallen in love with him. He even kisses him in front of us. Stanley’s so in love I’m going to puke.🤮   
Mozu   
stanley!! Didn't u say u were going to give us some of that cash u've got coming in now?? 🤑🤑🤑This was our idea after all.   
Yeah you keep fucking reminding me.🙄   
I'll send some later.

Stanley's brows were furrowed as he looked at his phone. Was this too slow, now...? A while ago, it was too fast. Hyoga had talked over a lot of stuff with him lately, some bizarre and wild plan to get a whole hell of a lot of money out of Xeno's dad with, hopefully, none of them being caught. The 'not being caught' part was the thing that Stanley focused on the most. It wouldn't be easy, especially after the funds were collected, but if Xeno stayed unwise to it the whole time... 

Xeno was in the shower that morning. It was a weekend morning, meaning their morning went from lazy soft waking up to quite the long lasting fuck session. Enough that, afterwards, Xeno said he intended on taking a bath. Alone, specifically. The idea of fucking his boyfriend to the point of him becoming sore from it was... honestly, even if weird, a pretty good feeling. If Stanley could properly fuck him hard enough to keep him from walking for a day... now that's a proper experiment to try. 

His hand began to grip at his phone, glaring again at the words on the screen. It was the new theme of all the conversations, as of late. Tease Stanley for seeming so in love, despite that being the whole point, and then turning around and telling him it wasn't real. It pissed him off! They weren't here to witness their time together. What counted as real, anyway?

But Stanley couldn't shake the thought. Their relationship at first, even if a bit... acted on Stanley's part, was soft and curious. Xeno moved with such careful consideration, every action full of a desire for love. Lately, things have changed a bit. Xeno's very active sex drive wasn't calming down (not that Stanley could complain at all!), but occasionally Xeno showed a different side to him, his tone more demanding, not asking Stanley to fuck him but almost telling him to. As hot as the rare demands made Stanley's body feel, it always brought back the debate in his mind: was this just lust talking...? Was the true thing he loved about Xeno just the fact that he was a really, really good lay...?

Cigarette Burns   
  
Mozu   
Just make sure ur little boyfriend doesn't find out : ) Don't want to cause some domestic dispute. Curious, Stanley, do u plan on marrying him too, you'd probably get half his fortune.😙   
Luna   
Nooo Waaay! There's no way I could see that happening! Stanley, PLEASE tell us you're not really ACTUALLY in love. 😫😫We don't need you backing out half way in, you're the main piece in this!😨   
🙄I'm not, jesus will you guys drop this, you bring it up like once a damn week. I'm just a fabulous fucking actor.   
Mozu   
Man u must be, u fool me each time I see u 2 together. It's so... disgustingly cute, like some girly romance movie.😳   
Hyoga   
There's a way he could prove it

Stanley's brow twitched. Prove what? And even then, why the hell did he have to prove himself on anything...?! 

Cigarette Burns   
  
Hyoga   
You've used tinder before, right Stanley? Go out on a date. You can even send us a pic. I bet then it'd even be proof for yourself. 

The last part bothered Stanley a lot - it was almost as if Hyoga entirely knew what Stanley was feeling

Cigarette Burns   
  
You're asking me to cheat.   
Mozu   
🤔I mean, it'd only be cheating if u 2 were ACTUALLY dating, which ur not.   
Hyoga   
Exactly, so it doesn't count, does it?   
I'm not, jesus🙄 will you guys drop this, you bring it up like once a damn week. I'm just a fabulous fucking actor.

There were moments Stanley considered leaving the group chat all together. This was one of them. But he knew better. He knew they had that damn picture of Xeno, and if they got pissed enough they'd start using it against him. It... did count as cheating, right? He had fully accepted the fact that he liked Xeno. And they were dating, even if it started out as fake. But a place in Stanley's brain became active at the idea. It... wasn't so bad, actually. All of these feelings on if this entire relationship was just lust or not. If Stanley could feel the same things with a stranger, then it would prove his friends right... and if he felt nothing at all, maybe what he had here was real? 

He exited the conversation, opening the app store. He had downloaded Tinder ages ago, but deleted it for the memory room seeing as he didn't really use it. His finger hovered over the install button on the app's page, feeling the gravity of such an app staring back at him. He could just tell his friends to fuck off... that he didn't feel like sleeping with some random stranger. 

But the bathroom door was opening, Stanley's gaze snapping upwards as he watched Xeno exit the bathroom, a white towel around his waist. Without thinking harder on it, Stanley pressed the 'download' button before locking his phone, placing it down on his bed and throwing a smile to Xeno. They had another weekend to plan. Just because the app was on Stanley's phone didn't mean he had to use it.

Xeno walked towards their shared closet and started dressing right in front of Stanley, it was no longer a novelty that the blonde could stare at his naked body, it was their new normal to even sleep together in the nude. “I have to finish writing some scientific articles for an upcoming journal.” He started explaining to his boyfriend, Stanley was lying on the bed, still with Xeno’s seed painted on his chest. “We can stay in the living room; I can write on my laptop while you play some video game; I hope to finish early so we can watch a movie together at night.” 

Xeno’s outfit consisted of some black jeans, a light purple shirt with his black suspenders and the black leather collar decorating his pretty white slim neck. “What do you think? Maybe we could go tomorrow to your city diner.”

That collar was enough to cloud Stanley's previous thoughts, immediately making him climb from the bed. He hadn't gotten dressed at all yet, striding over to Xeno as he reached to hook his finger into the front of the collar. "Wearing this again?" he mused, letting go to then let his fingers run across the leather. "I love when you wear this," Stanley leaned over to be more on Xeno's level, placing a single though slow kiss to his lips, "makes me debate bringing other leather things into the bedroom." 

Stanley didn't explain what it could mean, moving to the closet then to get dressed himself, agreeing that a visit to the city tomorrow would be fun. Xeno was busy for the day, that's fine. There were a lot of things around the manor that he could busy himself with. As they made their way down to the main floor Stanley mused a bit about his desire to start working more on his bike, but also possibly looking into a few of the sport programs at school. Staying inside and playing video games all day was amazing, especially when each night ended with great sex. It was a total dream. But his body was desperate to get out, to do something more active. Sure, fucking your cute boyfriend was great cardio, but that was about it. 

Xeno was nearby, though not in his usual spot right next to Stanley, working hard on his journals. Stanley had... no idea what the hell his journal-stuff was all about, but he was serious about these things. Stanley kept his usual loud yelling to a minimum, occasionally glancing over and enjoying the way Xeno's brows would furrow at certain parts, or how shockingly fast his fingers were moving.

The buzzing in his pocket distracted him - pausing his game to look at the message. The preview showed Hyoga's name, the words 'you never answered, stanley' showing up. With a dark glare, Stanley unlocked his phone fully, clicking away from the group chat and looking at the newly installed app on his phone. If this damn act would get them off his back for a bit...!! 

He clicked into it, quickly scrolling through all the windows to create a profile for himself, his entire body feeling on edge as he did so. It felt wrong, because of course it did. The only thing pushing Stanley forward was the urge to really dig into how he felt about Xeno. He used a picture of himself that he liked... gave limited details about himself. Once finished, the option to browse through possible dates around the area came into view. Flicking through them just felt weird, like choosing a guinea pig to test on. Instead, Stanley set himself to available, and left the app. If someone was interested in him, he'd consider it. 

He clicked into the chat then, quickly leaving a single message before leaving and going back to his game. 

Cigarette Burns   
  
i downloaded the app, asshole, i wont find someone that quick. im not gonna go off to hook up with some stranger if i dont think they are worth my time😒

Xeno kept typing until his fingers hurt, he just couldn’t finish, there was still a lot of work to do. It was a scientific article on black holes, in collaboration with other scientists with whom he had contact on Twitter; it was Xeno’s job to write the discussion and conclusion, also it was necessary to add all the bibliography where he got all the important information from. 

He really wanted to cuddle all day on his boyfriend’s chest, but it was important for him to finish it today. After a few hours passed Xeno closed his laptop and stood up while cracking his back. “We should have some lunch, I’ll ask the maids to prepare something for us.” Xeno walked towards the door, but before opening it he turned to look at the blonde, who still was lost in the game. “I don’t think I’ll finish today before dinner. I’m sorry, we can have lunch together and then I’ll need to continue working.” 

The albino smiled when his boyfriend nodded at his words, Stanley was just so kind and understanding; Xeno lovely sighed as he went into the kitchen, he couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend, Stanley was just perfect for him.

* * *

Ryusui was bored at home, he didn’t want to go to another lame high school party or to hang out with his same boring friends as he had another kind of activities in mind; the blonde was laying on his bed, looking at the bright screen of his phone and scrolling through the different profiles on Tinder, but suddenly he noticed one profile that caught his attention. It was a blonde guy with pretty blue eyes and pink cute lips, his face was extremely beautiful, looking so delicate like a porcelain doll and his body seemed so strong and well defined; the guy sured had some muscles under that tight shirt.

Ryusui licked his lips before sending a message, the blonde guy set his status as available, of course he shouldn’t be able to resist his charms. 

QuickFuck809   
  
Hi cutie pie. Wanna have some fun tonight?😘   
  


* * *

Stanley nodded to Xeno, his focus on his game but his mind not really in it, mindlessly shooting at enemies, the muscle memory in his fingers doing most of the work. His stomach felt uneasy - maybe that was enough to answer his question...? Like Mozu had said, it wasn't real cheating if Stanley wasn't actually dating Xeno... but this 100% felt like a betrayal. And he hadn't even gotten a message back yet!

The buzzing from his phone nearly made him drop the controller. Pausing the game and reaching for it, his previous thoughts of not getting a message were thrown out the window. New tinder message, and the option to click into it. Stanley looked back quickly to where Xeno had gone, noting for sure that he wasn't in the room... before looking back at his phone and pressing in his lock screen password to bring up the app. 

The message was a bit generic - the sort that most people would throw out as an ice breaker. He could ignore it, but his thumb pressed on the man's profile first. Pirate King, huh? Scrolling through his pictures... honestly the man was gorgeous. Blonde hair that was a lot more golden than Stanley's, eyes that read as both dangerous and determined, and a grin that probably made ladies (and men) around him swoon. It didn't surprise Stanley to see the status on his page that read he was interested in all genders. A few other pictures on his profile showed off quite the fancy boat behind him. Great - another rich kid, it seemed. So that's where the name Pirate King came from. Stanley didn't recognize him at all, but looking at his location he seemed to be from the nearby city. It meant a bit of a drive, but...

Stanley scrolled back to the message screen, brows furrowing, but finding a grin started to pull at his lips as he began to type back, feeling a little silly in his username choice now but it served it's obvious purpose.

Pirate King   
  
Depends, I'm pretty hard to impress. What sort of fun can you give?   
  


The message that Stanley got in return was... vulgar, to say the least, enough to make his cheeks feel hot. But at least they seemed to be on the same page, no tricks or dates, just a good fuck. But there was a subject of when, and where. Stanley again looked over his shoulder - Xeno was still gone, perhaps specifying the sort of lunch he wanted. But he was busy with his journal stuff for the day. Xeno even said he wouldn't be done any time soon... But getting out without him asking questions, that was the hard part. 

Stanley looked back down to his phone, feeling his gut twist again, but refusing to listen to it

Pirate King   
  
if you can get us a hotel somewhere in the city, preferably not downtown, I can be there by 5pm   
  


Was this moving too fast....? Shouldn't Stanley be getting to know this guy a bit more? Hell, was he even into fucking, or being fucked?! He gave a sigh, placing his phone down. Those things could be figured out later, he supposed.

* * *

Ryusui arched an eyebrow, this guy was perfect as he knew exactly what he wanted, he chuckled to himself and immediately replied.

QuickFuck809   
  
Of course my love. We could meet at the Hilton Hotel, if you looked as pretty as your picture, I’ll wait for you in the lobby. I’ll be wearing a red shirt with black jeans.   
  


Ryusui didn’t expect to find a guy so easy to convince and one as beautiful as the picture showed; reading again at his profile, Ryusui noticed that the guy didn’t specify the things that he was into, only that he wanted a quick fuck, no strings attached, no dating and no exchange of personal information. 

QuickFuck809   
  
Cutie pie, if you’re taller than me it’ll be an honor for your sword to wander into one of my seven seas.🍆   
  


* * *

The food was ready on the table and Xeno eagerly returned to the living room. “Stan, let’s eat something.” He grabbed the blonde's hand and forced him to stand up. “I know you’re deep in your game, but let’s eat together and then you can go back to do whatever you want.” 

The albino asked for something easier as he now knew what some of Stanley’s food preferences was; the maids had already placed some homemade burgers with French fries and chocolate milkshakes. “Probably the diner’s food is better than this, but I remembered our date and wanted to eat the same food from that day with you.”

It was a small detail, but Xeno really wanted to have another date with his boyfriend, to share another wonderful road trip, that Stanley showed him different places around the city and to end their date in the diner with the best burgers in town; also talking with Minami was fun and he wanted to repeat that. 

Pirate King   
  
It’s all set my sweet darling. I booked our love room. See you in a few hours.🔥

Stanley quickly shoved his phone into his pant pocket, being tugged into the dining room with Xeno. He felt his heart fall when he saw the display on the counter, everything looking similar to their diner date. Stanley forced a smile as he sat, the servants leaving to their meal, slowly eating some of the french fries. He could.. call this whole thing off. This weird feeling in his body, clammy and cold, should be enough of an answer. But it wouldn't get his friends off his back. There was a buzz to his phone, Stanley looking down and seeing the preview of the message. Room booked, everything set. A Hilton hotel. So this guy wasn't shy about spending some good money... 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Xeno noticed the blonde hadn’t said much when he sat next to him. “It’s ok, you don’t have to finish everything.” 

Xeno sat curious next to him. He needed an excuse. If he left in the next two hours he'd get there with some time to spare. "Sorry," he said, the words flowing from him as if he had this planned out hours ago, but he was honestly making things up on the spot. "Texts from my dad, sort of throwing me off my guard. Not trying to be so quiet." He sighed then as he put his phone down, being very sure to close out of tinder and lock his screen before doing so. "Some really... really stupid family drama going on, stuff with one of my aunts and cousins and... it's just a mess." He began to run his hands over his face and through his hair, "I'm, uh, sort of considering heading down there. Not so much for my dad, but my aunt's a nice person." Stanley was really, really hoping Xeno wouldn't beg for more details, but if he did then Stanley could throw in some bullshit reason. Maybe someone died, and it's a dispute over a will. Families always fight over that. "I may... be gone for the night, or at least far into it, but you still have your journal stuff, yeah...? I mean, it wasn't like I was helping, I was just sitting and playing games..."

Xeno patted him on the back while sucking his milkshake’s straw. “It’s ok. You don’t have to always be with me, you can come and go as you please.” He started munching some of the French fries, they were so good and crispy. “I’m sorry that you’re having some family drama. Is there any way I can help you? I can even stop working on the journal and accompany you.” 

Xeno’s cheeks cutely blushed when the blonde kissed his forehead, Stanley made it pretty clear that it wasn’t anything serious, just that he needed to be there for his aunt as he hadn’t see her since he started living with Xeno. The albino nodded; the manor sure was going to feel empty without Stanley beside him; in just one month of relationship they were almost inseparable. 

They continue their lunch, in a sort of cute way, recreating their first date as Xeno wanted, talking about possible movies to watch the next day and Stanley even asked him a bit about the journals he was writing. The couple stayed a little while longer at the table, dishes completely empty and tummies happily full. Xeno loved to glare at his boyfriend while talking, Stanley was always so sure of himself, so fun and so cute with him; it was as if the albino’s universe began and ended with him. Xeno really felt like they were meant for each other.

“I’m going to miss you.” The albino said while hugging Stanley, face resting on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m going to finish all my writing today, so that tomorrow we can do something fun together.” 

Stanley kissed him on the doorstep, he was ready to go and see his family, but something inside Xeno hurt so deeply by seeing him go. It will only be one day and part of the night. Stanley would be home soon.

“Take care.” Xeno whispered when the blonde turned his back to enter the garage.

It felt a bit sickening. Xeno didn't have the smallest ounce of distrust in him. Of course he didn't - why would he? Stanley had never given Xeno a reason to doubt him. He tried his best to act normal throughout the rest of their afternoon, his phone feeling like some sort of dangerous bomb in his pocket, holding way too many secrets now. When kissing Xeno on the doorstep Stanley felt as if there was a film over his body, some sort of mental barrier that was preventing the small chaste kiss from making him feel bad. He waved to his boyfriend, entering the garage, and getting into the car. 

As he left the gates and the manor behind it got a bit easier to only think of the night ahead of him. Xeno never needed to know. Even if this guy was a great fuck, Xeno didn't ever need to find out. He just needed some proof to send his damn friends to get him off his back and to stop mentioning his 'fake love' every damn day. In fact, Stanley flipped out his phone, using a red light to quickly take a screenshot of the conversation of him and this blood PirateKing guy. He swiped through screens, sending the image to the group chat with a quick message. 

Cigarette Burns   
  
There you go. Im on my way to meet this guy, afterwards you can all kiss my damn ass.   
Mozu   
holy shit, in one day you got a match?! What the hell have I been doing wrong?😩   
Luna   
it's probably just your face.🤪🤪🤪 I can't believe you're really going, Stanley! Good for you!.

The light turned green, the messages making Stanley roll his eyes a bit. They seemed so damn excited that he was going to fuck a complete stranger. What weird friends. Then again, they did all cheer Mozu on that one time he finally hooked up with a college chick at the last party they went to... Maybe they were all pretty weird.

* * *

The hotel was easy to find, Stanley leaving the car in a large garage outside. It was ritzy as hell, the lobby alone being a chore just to walk through. But, luckily, his date was exactly where he said he would be, standing up with a wide grin when finally seeing Stanley approach. 

Ryusui was sitting on a brown chesterfield sofa, his fingers were tossing around the room’s key card and he was paying special attention to every cute guy who entered the Hilton Hotel, but no one was as pretty and handsome as the guy he was supposed to meet in a matter of minutes. 

Then he noticed him immediately, a light tone blonde with the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen, he had a beauty that easily overshadowed those billboard-princesses that were in every magazine scattered around the city.

Their eyes met and Ryusui licked his lips while standing up. “You must be my sweet darling. Shall we go to our love room?”

"Ah," Stanley tilted his head back a bit, "seems I'm taller, though only by an inch or so." He began to grin, feeling a hint of excitement begin to grow in him. This guy had the face of someone that loved to fight back. "Guess I'll be parting the seas tonight?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate all your kudos and comments!!! TYSM


	10. Parting the Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah," Stanley tilted his head back a bit, "seems I'm taller, though only by an inch or so." He began to grin, feeling a hint of excitement begin to grow in him. This guy had the face of someone that loved to fight back. "Guess I'll be parting the seas tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiji Don't yell at us, we love you so much...but the angst continues...NEW TAGS ADDED!!!!!

"Ah," Stanley tilted his head back a bit, "seems I'm taller, though only by an inch or so." He began to grin, feeling a hint of excitement begin to grow in him. This guy had the face of someone that loved to fight back. "Guess I'll be parting the seas tonight?" 

As they walked their way into the elevator, Stanley could feel his heart rate rising. There was a strange sort of sexual tension in the elevator, the both of them watching the number climb, unable to speak of their night-to-be as they were sharing it with other passengers. They both knew what was to come, that once that door of the hotel room was closed they would be fucking. They were silent even as they walked to their room, Ryusui unlocking the door with the key-card, inviting Stanley into the room. 

Once inside, the door shut behind the both of them, Stanley quickly spoke. "I have one rule," he said, causing the wild golden eyes of his 'date' to look at him, a brow arched. "No marks. Like, hickies, scratches. Other than that... I don't care what we do. Go wild."

“Whatever you wished for, my sweet darling.” Ryusui couldn’t wait any longer, the blonde guy was beautiful and perfect in every way, his heart was pounding by knowing he would be possessed by him that afternoon and probably that night. Ryusui’s lips approached his date’s lips; this was no slow, sensuous caress of mouths and lips. It was mostly passionate and lustful, two hungry lips battling against each other. 

His partner for the night didn't seem to mind the stipulation at all, agreeing happily before bringing Stanley in for a kiss. It was wild, everything about it in search for one thing, a desire based purely on instinct and nothing else. This guy's teeth felt sharp against Stanley's lips, a signal in his body already wanting to beg for a good bite, but knowing if he came home with wounds or bite marks it would be impossible to explain...

They walked towards the bed with their lips still united, it was a wet awkwardness and Ryusui was starting to get hard by the loud smacking sounds their mouths were making. Ryusui opened his mouth as he let himself fall into the comfy mattress and Stanley immediately leaned on top of him, using his tongue, his teeth and all the clever weapons he had in his arsenal. 

Ryusui pulled apart one slight second. “God darling, you’re so intense.” It wasn’t one kiss nor two, it was more than twenty, a long series of unending kisses, leading one into another, so that both had barely time to recover some air and continue with the battle. Ryusui couldn’t take it anymore and savagely opened his date’s shirt, exposing his silk strong chest; Ryusui wandered his fingertips across Stanley’s defined chest and abs. “You’re perfect. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” His date didn’t answer him and Ryusui didn’t care, he just started moaning while feeling the blonde’s lips kissing his chin, his nose, his earlobe, and hungrily returned to his lips. 

Ryusui’s mouth was wet from his date and his breathing was slightly labored. There was a clear sign of araousal in the air, and a strong heat pressing against his groin. “Oh darling, you’re already so hard. Take your cock out, I bet is so big.” Ryusui pulled a bit away and eagerly removed his shirt, revealing also a strongly defined body to his mate. “Let me suck you.”

Even on the bed, there was no time wasted on careful hands that moved as if they were asking for consent. No, desperate hands tore at clothing, removing them with a feverish passion. Stanley let his own hands glide across his partner's chest, admiring the work he must have put into this body. He definitely worked out a lot, perhaps he even played for a sport. But Stanley didn't care to know or find out more - if this man stayed a nameless pretty face it would be for the best. 

He was offering to give Stanley a blow job - and there was no way he would say no to such an offer. A grin spread across his face, pulling himself off of the bed only to remove his pants and undergarments, crawling back onto the bed only once fully nude. Stanley held his arms up, not a bit of shame in showing off his hardening erection. "Go at it, then, I won't stop you." 

Stanley was made to lay down then, back onto pillows as the fiery-eyed blonde running his tongue across Stanley's abs, a hunger obvious on his face as he took Stanley's cock into his hands. Stanley gave a lick to his own lips, ready for the show, but brows immediately furrowed as the scene felt... a little too familiar.

Even on the bed, there was no time wasted on careful hands that moved as if they were asking for consent. No, desperate hands tore at clothing, removing them with a feverish passion. Stanley let his own hands glide across his partner's chest, admiring the work he must have put into this body. He definitely worked out a lot, perhaps he even played for a sport. But Stanley didn't care to know or find out more - if this man stayed a nameless pretty face it would be for the best. 

He was offering to give Stanley a blow job - and there was no way he would say no to such an offer. A grin spread across his face, pulling himself off of the bed only to remove his pants and undergarments, crawling back onto the bed only once fully nude. Stanley held his arms up, not a bit of shame in showing off his hardening erection. "Go at it, then, I won't stop you." 

As his partner was taking the rest of his clothes, Ryusui did the same, he stripped off his jeans and boxers, pulling out his already hard cock. He positioned himself between the blonde’s legs and with one hand grabbed his throbbing erection while his mouth started going down. His partner started moaning by the touch of his tongue along his hard shaft and for the golden blonde that sounded like music to his ears.

Stanley was made to lay down then, back onto pillows as the fiery-eyed blonde running his tongue across Stanley's abs, a hunger obvious on his face as he took Stanley's cock into his hands. Stanley gave a lick to his own lips, ready for the show, but brows immediately furrowed as the scene felt... a little too familiar.

Xeno's body, the total opposite of the blond in front of Stanley. Small, pale, nervously wiggling his ass as he touched someone else's dick for the very first time, nervous but determined lips slowly engulfing his cock, trying to prove himself... Stanley closed his eyes, but even the feel of his partner's tongue against his cock felt different somehow. Luckily for Stanley, as soon as his cock was finally brought into the strangers mouth, he was able to push the images away from his mind, focusing only on the pleasure of it all.

Ryusui began teasing the blonde’s head, kissing the tip of his cock and pursing his lips slightly, drooling saliva all down the length. “I’m great at deepthroating.” He said while winking an eye, opening his mouth fully with an O shape and sucking on the hard cock, taking it deeper into his mouth until his tonsils and the back of his throat was in contact with the tip of the blonde’s cock. 

Ryusui was pleased to notice his partner was biting his bottom lip, focusing too much on the sensations of his sinful mouth. Ryusui started bobbing his head up and down, feeling with his tongue all the length of the blonde’s great cock, it tasted salty but tasty at the same time, and it was so big that Ryusui’s hole was already eagerly throbbing, to feel it deep inside. 

He was trying to apply pressure to the whole length as it was going up and down his mouth, Ryusui started moving his head faster, trying to suck every inch of the thick length as with his other hand he started playing with the blonde’s balls, feeling how the cock was twitching inside his mouth. Ryusui noticed how the blonde started lowly moaning, not really wanting to scream inside their room.

Ryusui didn’t care about the blonde, he was just glad to be fucking such a pretty face and a handsome body as the human body was the best work of art in the golden boy’s eyes. People wait around too long for love, and Ryusui was happy in this situation, surrounded by all this pretty and intense lust. 

Ryusui pulled the cock out and gave him some hard strokes before talking. “Darling, I want to hear your pretty voice. Don’t you feel good? Your cock is desperately twitching in my mouth.” He approached the cock’s head and his tongue continued licking and sucking, trying to obtain the warm milk that he so desperately wanted to taste. “Feed me darling, and then you can finger me for your cock to get hard again.”

God, this guy wasn't lying when he said he was good at taking cock. Stanley was able to feel the back of his throat each time his mouth moved down, never once even gagging around his length. It didn't take long until Stanley found himself already close to orgasm, biting at his bottom lip as his fingers gripped hard at the sheets around him. Small pants came from his lips as the stranger stopped and looked up at him with a grin, practically begging for Stanley to release himself. Stanley could feel his grin growing, shifting his hips as his legs feel wider, "do you usually ask total strangers to cum down your throat?" 

The grin he got was one that was determined for a good challenge, Stanley's cock being engulfed again. The pace was faster now, the sole goal here to get Stanley to cum. Stanley's head fell back as his eyes closed, hips beginning to jerk into the mouth above him, occasionally feeling the soft pricks of those sharp teeth. There was nothing else to focus on, nothing else in his mind, only the building tension in his lower torso as his orgasm neared. When he finally released, the blonde in front of him drank every damn drip of it up, licking any remains from Stanley's cock, milking every last drop out. 

Stanley needed only a second to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling. There was no more oncoming orgasm to cloud his thoughts. Xeno had such a cute habit of always trying his best to take all of Stanley into his mouth, but his mouth was just too damn small. It always made his brows furrowed in frustration, each time getting a little bit more down on Stanley's cock before hurrying back up for air. God... He slowly ran a hand through his hair, breathing deep. He needed to just forget about him for the night. See this through.

Stanley needed that distraction back, sitting up and tugging the blonde stranger into a kiss, not giving a damn about the bitter salty taste that filled the back of his throat. There was a fight for dominance in that kiss, breath heavy as their positions began to change, Stanley soon hovering over his lover for the night. He spat into his hand, not giving a damn about looking lewd in front of this man, his knees happily widening for Stanley's fingers to enter him. There was no resistance, this man obviously being used to such acts, allowing Stanley to easily add a second. His cock was, quite honestly, huge. Enough so that Stanley was a bit thankful that he was taller than this guy. He had bottomed once before, at a college party, just to get a feel for it. But that dick was nothing in comparison to this one. Stanley took it into his hands, softly stroking it as his fingers moved in a similar rhythm. 

This guy was... absolutely gorgeous. Stanley wondered why he browsed a place like Tinder - he should be able to hook up with absolutely anyone he wanted. Maybe he had a shitty personality, it wasn't as if Stanley was taking the time to really get to know him after all. Stanley couldn't help but consider the guy attractive - but he couldn't shake the feeling of being wrong. He knew why, he wasn't that thick-headed to not see it. This guy was Xeno's opposite. Tall, muscular, and knew exactly what he wanted and would fight with bared teeth to get it. He could feel it in his chest, that desire to have his fingers deep with Xeno instead, listening to his soft little mews as his body shook, begging for kisses, begging for Stanley to prove how connected they were each time their skin touched.

He grit his teeth, blinking hard and forcing himself to only see the body below him. His body wasn't as distracted as his mind, cock slowly returning back to life as he paid focus to the man in front of him. The stranger still reacted favorably to Stanley's fingers, even more as he added a third finger and curled them deep. While Stanley tried hard to muffle his noises, this guy wasn't afraid to let his voice be heard. Stanley removed those fingers eventually, quickly looking around for his discarded pants.

“Oh sweet darling, you know you want to push it in.” Ryusui said, his pink void was desperately throbbing for attention, feeling painfully empty after his partner removed his three fingers; his legs were opened wide, and Ryusui ran his fingers along his own torso, playing with his own nipples as he loved when they look all perky and pink. Guys loved sucking on them and he wanted to give a small show to his night partner.

Stanley was thankful a few hours ago that he had taken to always keeping one condom in his pants, just in case. It meant he didn't need to go back into the room he shared with Xeno to get more, possibly leading to questions he couldn't answer. He fished it out from his pocket, ripping it open and rolling it onto his cock, not fully hard just yet but it would definitely get there. Running his hands softly down the blonde stranger's legs, he looked to him with an arched brow. The look he got back in return was all the consent he needed, pressing hard and fully into the body below him.

The stranger didn’t hesitate after his words and Ryusui moaned loudly when the cock pushed into his pink abyss, he started clenching around the cock, wanting to feel it deep inside and also to tease his beautiful partner. Here they were, craving each other and ready to continue a wild dance among the sheets. 

“Darling, don’t hold back. You can destroy me.” He felt how the stranger started pumping against his hole, his inner walls were fully receiving every intense thrust and his legs and shoulders started trembling from all the great sensations. Ryusui couldn’t resist it and curled his fingers between the golden locks, leaning his partner down and sticking his tongue deep down his throat. 

Their sweaty flesh slapped together, echoes of their moans and groans could be heard all around their room and for Ryusui that was perfect; this stranger was so pretty, so handsome and with a cock of a God as it was so pink, thick and beautiful. The stranger was touching his sweet spot with every new thrust, he was rocking his hips and kissing him so deeply; then Ryusui bit him on the bottom lip and instantly his tongue was infused with a copper taste, his golden eyes glared to the blue sea, hoping for the stranger to get mad and gave him a slight slap that probably would make him come within seconds but  t he bite was a shock - causing Stanley to gasp in, his eyes immediately turning dark as his teeth began to fight back, hips moving even faster into the body beneath him. He said no fucking marks! There was a growl to him, a low moan, their kiss becoming tainted with the scent and taste of blood. He must have broken skin on this stranger, too, but neither of them seemed deterred by the act.

This wasn’t love making, it was pure carnal lust and Ryusui loved it; he could only find this kind of sexual encounters on Tinder as the guys and girls from his high school wanted dates and sweet things whispered in their ears. Ryusui hadn’t time for that, he just wanted a good lay from time to time, but he definitely wouldn’t mind if this precious stranger wanted to meet him again. 

They stopped kissing and Ryusui forced the stranger to change their pose, he pushed him backwards on the mattress and while still connected, Ryusui started riding him. “Fuck, cutie pie, your cock is so good. I just need it a bit deeper inside.” 

Ryusui was pounding himself into the cock, moaning loudly and playing with his own nipples while doing so, his own neglected cock was dripping long strings of precum and it looked so swollen and desperate for a slight touch. “Ah! Darling, I’m so glad you’re conquering my wet hole.”

Stanley was being pushed to his back, the blonde stranger now, happily riding him with a loud voice. Stanley licked at his lips, removing the blood from them, hand moving down to take hold of the man's greedy dick as he began to pump him feverishly. 

It was great - it felt fucking amazing, this man knew just how to move his body, clench his muscles, grind against Stanley's cock in a way that was making it nearly hard for him to breathe. But Stanley couldn't shake the feeling of just wanting it to be over. He had nothing against this man. If he had fucked him a few months ago, maybe the static in Stanley's brain wouldn't be present at all. His grip tightened, eyes beginning to screw shut, his second orgasm already beginning to for and Stanley was doing nothing to keep it at bay. The man above him must have noticed, his pace on Stanley's cock growing stronger, moving down for a kiss that Stanley just couldn't deny. 

Luckily, as Stanley came, he didn't bite down hard again on the stranger's lips. As he came, his lover didn't stop for a single beat, moaning loudly as he continuously rocked his hips down until his body clenched around Stanley's cock, totally milking him dry, long strings of cum dirtying Stanley's chest. Their mouths hung open, breathing deep, the taste of metal still so strong in their mouths. Stanley could feel his cock giving small, soft twitches as the man slowly moved off of him, laying to the side with a very satisfied sigh.

Would he want to go again...? Would he want to go all night? Stanley had no idea - he only knew two things. One, this condom felt gross now, and two, "I need a smoke..." 

He sat up from the bed, removing the condom and not really bothering to tie it as he tossed it into the small hotel trash bin beside a little desk. He walked to his pants, not giving a damn about actually getting dressed, only reaching into the pockets for his cigarettes and lighter, also stopping to grab his phone as well. A ritzy place like this probably didn't let people smoke in the rooms, but there was a balcony at least. 

It felt a bit awkward, in the room. Should he be talking to this guy...? They never even shared their names. All Stanley knew about this guy was that he seemed to like sailing, and all this guy knew about him was that he wanted a quick fuck... With a sigh, Stanley walked to the balcony, opening the sliding door and walking outside onto the concrete flooring. The railing of the balcony was, luckily, a full wall. Which meant he felt little shame leaning against the railing, still completely nude, lighting his cigarette and taking a very, very long inhale.

The view was honestly great from there. It faced the more beautiful parts of the city, all the downtown lights shining. There wasn't a damn star to be seen in the sky but the city lights made up for that. Stanley brought his phone with him for one major reason, flicking through screens and getting a shot of city landscape. Hopefully this view would be proof enough for the others. He really didn't feel like taking a picture of himself and some random stranger - it would be a lot to explain. 

He sent it to the group chat, a single message reading 'have a feeling this is going to be a long night lol' before sending it off. He planned to lock his phone then, to put out his cigarette and head back in. But a single text message stopped him in his tracks - Xeno's name popping up, the preview of the message reading 'hope your night is going okay. i miss...' the message preview cut off the rest, but Stanley didn't need to see it. He felt ill just seeing his name pop up, let alone the message...!

He gave a loud sigh, rubbing the space between his eyes. This was an answer enough for him - he never expected to feel so goddamn angry at a text, and the anger wasn't even towards Xeno. Even coming here tonight was a mistake, even if it was to get his friends off his back. He could have faked it, somehow. But would he have gotten his own questions answered...? He was getting exactly what he needed out of this guy, a curb for his lust. If it was just lust with Xeno, it wouldn't be bothering him this bad. Sure, the sex felt great, but he couldn't stop comparing it to Xeno...

* * *

It felt amazing. Ryusui ran a hand through his golden locks and lay between the soft pillows and comfy blankets, his chest was rising and failing with a quick rhythm; that guy was an incredible lay, strong muscles, pretty face, breathtaking body, and his sex movements and sounds were to die for. 

Then the stranger left his side without muttering more words than he needed a quick smoke; those words didn’t bother him as he was used to not talking to his one-night stands. Ryusui sighed and after fifteen minutes, he stood up from the bed, looking between his scattered clothes, the botte of lube and a pack of condoms he tucked in his jean’s pockets. 

He was glad the stranger was also prepared for their passionate sex, but now it was his turn to showed his night lover that he also was prepare for their second round.

Ryusui crawled on the bed, knees down and ass up in the air, holding himself with just one arm on the mattress; he wet two fingers with the lube and tossed it next to him over a pillow. Ryusui was grinning by the thought of giving a show; he pushed inside the two fingers, his pink void was slightly wet but still a little bit stretched out for their recent round.

The blonde started moaning loudly, trying to get the stranger’s attention, scissoring the fingers along his rim of muscles, slowly increasing the speed; it was starting to feel extremely good, his hips were moving back and forward as he wanted to touch himself deeper inside. A lovely pleasure started to build inside him, Ryusui glared down and noticed his cock was already hardened, a few drops of precum threatening to drip onto the mattress. 

Ryusui was pressing his two finger pads against his sweet spot as if ringing a doorbell; he already knew where it was as he loved fingering himself to orgasm during some lonely nights back at home. His wet dream was that the stranger came back inside, saw at Ryusui presenting himself, fingers deep down his hole with loud moans like a pleading whore; he wanted the stranger to fuck him savagely again.

Right - okay. Enough was enough, he'd apologize to this guy, and head back. Stanley put out the cigarette on the balcony ledge, leaving the butt there as he walked back into the room, entirely prepared to apologize and begin getting dressed. But there he was, ass in the air, putting on a damn show and moaning. Stanley's cock twitched softly at the sight. God damnit. A smile grew on his face, though there was an air of annoyance behind it. So he wanted more? That was fine. He already felt bad about making this guy pay a lot of money for a fancy hotel room for one quick orgasm. Stanley tossed the phone onto a nearby chair, walking back to the bed. 

"I shouldn't be treating you this well, seeing as you marked me up" he said, climbing back onto the bed, his hands slowly running up the stranger's thighs, "I'll just have to fuck you until you pass out, it seems."

Ryusui’s cock twitched when hearing his partner’s voice. “Darling!” He turned his face to glare at the blonde behind his shoulder. “You said no hickeys and no scratching.” He moaned without taking his golden glare off him. “And I sure go wild.” 

Ryusui removed his fingers and spread his ass cheeks, showing the stranger his wet hole. “I’m ready for you, darling.” He was feeling so needy and desperate. “There’s a new pack of condoms on the bed.” A few seconds passed when Ryusui rolled his eyes and groaned loudly by feeling the hard cock pushing deep inside him. “AH! Yes, Darling!” He was a loud guy, not ashamed in expressing how amazing everything felt, feeling proud of the great job he did with fingering himself. 

The stranger started rough, his cock slide so easily inside the wet pink void, it was only for a couple of minutes but Ryusui was already so turned on as he was basically screaming for the blonde to fuck him harder and faster. Ryusui gasped when the stranger started scratching his ass cheeks and his legs were trembling by having such a strong man just above him, thrusting him harder like the whore he secretly was. 

It was easy, in a way, ramming into the blonde stranger from above him, holding his hips steady. Stanley hoped, for just a moment, if he closed his eyes perhaps he could imagine it was Xeno. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so damn sleazy for even doing this. But it couldn't work - this mans hips were just too wide, his legs too strong, even his ass wasn't as tight around Stanley's cock. His body was loving it, cock hard as he rammed himself forward, giving himself the simple goal: fuck this guy until he was barely awake, possibly shower, and get the hell out of there. He wanted to go back - he wanted to go  _ home _ , a word that he felt shouldn't be allowed from his mouth, not when he was fucking another man...

Ryusui loved when a beautiful man had the power and stamina to perfectly possess his body; the thrusts were getting stronger by the second, the cock was sweetly touching his prostate and his own dick was lonely swinging in the air. Ryusui could heard the blonde’s groin angrily slapping against his ass and he screamed “DARLING!” when he felt the stranger’s hand wrapped around his desperate cock.

A bubbling sensation was building from his groin and traveling fast to his spine, his face, neck and shoulders were completely blushed and a string of saliva was dripping down his swollen mouth; the squishy sounds of the hand around his cock fully wet with precum sounded so nasty and distasteful at the same time and it was like being drowned on a sea of lust. The air was leaving his lungs and his void was clenching and unclenching around the hard cock that was destroying him inside.

Then Ryusui’s eyes went blanc as he scatter his white seed on the mattress and down the blonde’s fingers that were still pumping his cock; he screamed louder when the stranger kept thrusting him, trying to find his own release, but Ryusui’s hole and cock were so over sensitive that he felt he could lose his mind at any time.

He felt as the stranger clenched around him, letting loose onto the bed beneath him, but Stanley refused to stop, continuously thrusting hard into the body before him, teeth beginning to grit as his peak hit again. For the third time in only a short while. He was beginning to feel it, this orgasm far from as strong as the others, but enough to still fill the condom around him. He pulled from the stranger, kneeling back onto his heels, catching his breath and staring at the ceiling. Was that the final one he needed...?

Of course not - this guy had a stamina that had even Stanley desperate for a rest. There were no cigarette breaks between this one, lips locking once again, but Stanley could tell that even his lover for the night was feeling the effects, kisses growing more sloppy and slow. Stanley didn't know if he actually had it in him to go for a fourth round, at least for his own body, but this man was determined to go until they were both too exhausted to move...

* * *

Stanley stared at his busted lip in the bathroom, the mirror still a bit foggy from the shower he had taken. His lustful stranger finally had enough, happily taking what he called a 'quick rest' on the bed. The way he said it made Stanley feel as if the stranger expected Stanley to still be there when he woke up. But Stanley had no intentions of that. He felt only a little bad for ditching the guy before the night was technically over, but he also could have left after the first fuck... so, technically, this guy was lucky! 

The bite... wasn't that bad. In fact, it looked nearly identical to the busted lip Stanley had a while back. At the start of all this, that thought wouldn't leave him. A lot of thoughts wouldn't leave him, weighing on his shoulders as he shook water from his hair, exiting the bathroom and gathering his things. Stanley was dressed and ready to leave, looking at the sleeping blonde on the bed... Oh well. Stanley was only known to him as "quickfuck809" on tinder. A profile he'd be deleting before he even left the lobby. Checking one more time that he had his cigarettes and phone, Stanley quietly left the hotel room.

* * *

Xeno’s day was lonely. A few weeks ago he was used to the solitude of his own home, to eat alone, to work and study in his bedroom alone and to wander the long manor halls completely alone, but now he had Stanley by his side and since their first day living together they were almost inseparable. So, it hurt a little bit to be left by himself again; Xeno tried to distract himself by continuing working during the whole afternoon; he really missed to see the blonde by his side, yelling at the TV screen for being losing at his favorite video game and stealing kisses from his lips when he was distracted, just to get a smile out of him. 

_ Stanley was great.  _

_ Stanley was kind. _

_ Stanley meant everything to him.  _

Xeno didn’t want to feel so clingy around his boyfriend, it was normal that he needed to leave for the afternoon to help his aunt out in their family drama, but the albino couldn’t stop missing him. He sent Stanley a text message. 

Stan❤️  
  
Hope your night is going okay. I miss you already, let's do something special tomorrow  
  


The hours passed slowly and Xeno finally finished writing his scientific journals at 8 o’clock. He stood up, cracked his back and walked towards the dinner table, where the maids had already placed some spaghetti with tomato sauce for him.  _ He had dinner by himself. _

After eating, Xeno waited a little bit for Stanley to come home, he hoped that they could maybe watch a movie together before sleeping, but the blonde didn’t answer his text message and didn’t show up.  _ Xeno watched a black and white movie by himself.  _

At 11 o’clock he climbed the stairs and got inside their room, changed into his pajamas, which he hadn’t used in ages, already used to sleeping in the nude right beside his boyfriend and crawled on the bed, tugging a pillow between his legs and forcing himself to sleep.  _ He lay on their bed by himself.  _

~~  
  
~~

Xeno didn’t notice when he fell asleep, just from one moment to the next one, his eyelids closed and he saw a total darkness.  _ He dozed off by himself.  _

* * *

Stanley didn't take out his phone until he got to the car garage, the phone's light brightening his face in the dark building. The group chat wasn't too active, but Luna and Mozu both congratulated him on the night out. Good - he wasn't planning on taking more pictures. The message from Xeno still stood untouched - he didn't want to click on it before, not wanting to have Xeno see the 'read' icon next to the text, waiting for an answer when Stanley just couldn't give him one... 

He clicked it open then, seeing the full message, Xeno's plea to go out tomorrow. With a dark sigh, Stanley gripped harder at his phone, knuckles beginning to shake. A part of him, something deep and intrusive, felt like throwing the phone. He could just watch it smash and break, go back to Xeno, say it dropped it, get a new one. But that would serve no purpose, only quelling the frustration in his body. His hand moved to shove it back into his pocket, but he stopped, standing in the middle of the parking garage, fingers hovering over the message screen. It was nearly two in the morning. Xeno was, hopefully, sleeping. Stanley typed out the words, 'on my way home', pausing to look at the sentence... before erasing the last part, and changing it. 

BabySlut  
  
on my way back  
  


He didn't deserve to use that word - not yet. Not for a long while. 

Even on the highway, at this time at night, only a few other cars were on the road. It allowed Stanley to blare the music, the car's acoustics sounding amazing. His thumbs drummed along to the beats on the steering wheel, but his mind so far away from the actual music. He was going back. After sleeping with some random stranger. To his boyfriend. A boyfriend that started off as some stupid fucking deal, almost a dare, but he had actually grown feelings for. It would be a joke for him to deny that now. The sick feeling had never left his body just after downloading that stupid app. His thoughts were endlessly about Xeno. He couldn't stop comparing everything to Xeno. Their relationship had more to it than just lust - even if Stanley couldn't entirely put his finger on all the feelings he had for Xeno, the feelings were still there! 

But the fact that he actually went through with this whole thing?! He could have thought of something, made it up, photo-edited some chats or something. Or even just tell them all to fuck off, he didn't want to sleep with a stranger and risk getting sick. But no - he fucking went with it, followed their damn orders like some fucking dog. It was their whole idea to even start this thing! He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for them. But at the same time, he never would have even gotten close to Xeno if it wasn't for this entire fucking deal...! 

"Dammit!" Stanley's hand sharply hit at the wheel of the car, not enough to cause him to swerve. How fucking stupid could he be? Getting this deep in? Knowing full well what the outcome was going to be? They had that fucking picture of Xeno, he sent it without really thinking about it. Sure, a lot of Stanley's friends weren't swift enough to save it, but Hyoga was, meaning Stanley couldn't just find it in their group chat history and delete it. And now, they had proof that he went off and cheated on him...! Things that they could use against him at any point!

Stanley sighed then, rolling down the window, cold air flying into the car but hopefully working to dry his hair a bit more. Xeno may ask why he took a shower. He could simply say he showered at his aunt's house. He could think up a reason. But Stanley didn't want to talk about this night, ever again. He was going to have to start changing things up. Change how he talked to the others. They could have their stupid money, Stanley would help this deal be pulled off, but Stanley and Xeno's relationship would be left out of it. 

~~  
  
~~

By the time Stanley finally pulled up to the manor, a lot of his anger had subsided. There was almost nothing left of it, by now, leaving him feeling like an exhausted husk. He parked the car into the garage, using the garage door to enter the manor, all with keys he had been trusted with... He climbed the manor stairs, body heavy, a hand reaching up to feel his hair. Dry. Good. Xeno wouldn't notice that bit. 

He was as silent as he could be, entering his room. Their room. It was dark, but Stanley could make out the small figure beneath the blankets, sleeping peacefully. Stanley could feel a lump in his throat forming, not wanting to wake him, but needing to feel his presense there. He removed only his shoes and coat, cigarettes and phone on the table, not bothering with anything else as he slowly moved beneath the covers. He moved slowly, terrified of disturbing Xeno too much, but once he was close enough his arms slowly wrapped around Xeno's body, pulling him close, absolutely clinging to him. An exhausted, broken sigh left Stanley's lips as he felt Xeno begin to stir, small arms wrapping around him as well. Stanley placed a single, quick kiss on Xeno's shoulder, finally feeling warm again after leaving that hotel. 

"Sorry... I didn't expect to be gone so long..."

Xeno hummed and his eyelids partially opened when feeling some strong arms holding him tighter, he slid his own hands to place them on top of his boyfriend’s hands. What time was it? The room was pitch black and he couldn’t see a thing, but the hot breath of Stanley against his neck meant everything to him; Xeno thought he would wake up alone in the morning. The albino swirled and turned his body, the arms weren't letting him go even if he couldn’t stare at the blue sea, he still could identify the blonde’s hair softly brushing against his forehead and the contour of the blonde’s face. 

“You’re home…” Xeno whispered, trying his best to not fall asleep, arms wrapping around Stanley’s neck to pull himself closer; Stanley smelled like fresh soap with a little hint of roses, it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t his normal scent as he was missing that nicotine punch.

Xeno’s black orbs opened and closed, his eyes were rolling, almost nuzzling into Stanley’s embrace, but he missed him so much during the day that he brushed their lips together as he wanted a goodnight kiss, but he felt how Stanley whimpered by the touch. “Your lip is swollen…” Xeno noticed it immediately, did he have a fight with his father? Had his family done something to him? “Is everything ok?” Xeno rubbed his face on Stanley’s chest, hearing his heartbeat, it was a fast thud, a pounding heart among his stillness. “Stan…did you fight with your dad again? Are you alright?”

The albino’s black orbs were trying to search for a glimpse of shining blue, but the velvet dark of the room wasn’t allowing it; Xeno let go of the blonde’s neck and cupped his face with both hands, he was getting worried.

Even in the dark, Xeno was able to make out the wound on his lip. It would be fine - he could play this one off. It was a lot better than Stanley coming home with hickies or bites. Hell, maybe that's what his friends were hoping for, to cause a little bit of mayhem in his little paradise. 

Stanley happily accepted every little touch and nuzzle Xeno gave him, even if something inside him kept telling him that he didn't deserve Xeno's concern. "It's fine, I'm fine," he said softly, reaching up to take Xeno's hands into his own, taking a moment to kiss at his delicate fingers. "My dad is... just an ass, we know that already. But everything went fine - I had to drive my aunt back to the city, it's why I was gone for so long." He wanted to leave it there, wanted to just somehow forget about this night. "It was.... just a really stressful day, I'd rather not talk about it."

Stanley placed a small, chaste kiss on Xeno's lips, Xeno's lips so different from that of the stranger he had met that night. Soft, small, bottom lip always able to make such a perfect pout. Stanley's hands slowly caressed Xeno's face, his jawline and ears, as if he was causing his fingers to forget the body they had touched that night and only remember the shape of Xeno's. It wasn't long until the kiss grew deeper, Xeno's tongue running across his own, making Stanley thankful for the cigarettes that easily masked the taste of anyone else. He could feel Xeno's body reacting, despite how exhausted they both seemed, his small body beginning to press against his own.

Suddenly Xeno didn’t feel so tired, their lips were pressed together, their tongues were lovely dancing and their fully clothed chests were brushing against each other; it was so weird to be wearing clothes on the bed, Xeno was missing the skin to skin contact and his small hands were tightly gripping at Stanley’s shirt, but as the kiss was getting deeper and as his cock was slowly waking up, Stanley pulled apart.

"Wait..." Stanley had to force himself to pull away, his hands softly taking Xeno's cheeks to prevent him from kissing further. It felt... too wrong, to come home and immediately fuck Xeno, not to mention his body wanted nothing more than to just pass out and sleep past noon. "Not tonight..." he pressed his forehead up against Xeno's, the wound on his lip stinging as he showed a soft smile, "I just... want to hold you tonight, is that okay...?"

~~~~  
  


Xeno didn’t think it before, Stanley’s lips felt so swollen that he probably was in pain, besides the long day he had to endure with his family’s drama. “We can cuddle.” Xeno said, placing his open hand on Stanley’s chest, his mouth near the blonde’s houlder. He could still feel Stanley’s breath, a steamy breath that could blow any candle. 

Xeno noticed something was wrong with his boyfriend, but the blonde made it pretty clear that he didn’t want to talk about it and he sure understand and respected his wishes. They didn’t talk, only their breaths could be heard and Xeno slowly held lost in a tenderness until the sweet sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for all your kudos and comments!!


	11. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small, sweet kisses roused Stanley from his sleep, any dreams that were in his head vanishing the second he saw Xeno's sweet smile. Another kiss fell on his lips, his brows just starting to furrow - but today was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you survived the hard angst, you deserve this sweet treat. Love y'all so much. Tsym for following the story with us.

Morning came and none of them got up, still lost in a sea of dreams. At noon, Xeno slowly opened his eyes, his head was still on the blonde’s chest; it seemed that they didn’t move at all during the night and early morning. Xeno rubbed his sleepy face on Stanley’s neck and left a trail of sweet kisses on his neck, jawline and cheeks.

“Stan…” He pouted while poking the blonde’s cheeks. Then he smiled when the blonde opened one bright blue eye. “Stan, we should go out today.” Xeno wanted to do something fun with his boyfriend and at the same time help him forget and overcome his rough Saturday evening and night. The albino trailed his finger along the blonde’s swollen lip, it got busted and it looked so painful; he couldn’t avoid it. Xeno kissed Stanley’s injury. “If you kiss it, they say the pain may go away.”

Small, sweet kisses roused Stanley from his sleep, any dreams that were in his head vanishing the second he saw Xeno's sweet smile. Another kiss fell on his lips, his brows just starting to furrow - but today was a new day. He needed to put it behind him, it was something he was just going to have to live with. Nothing could change it, but with the small sweet kisses Xeno was leaving on his busted lip, Stanley at least knew that there was a small benefit to it. His appreciation for Xeno had grown. He had his answer, even if the answer totally shocked him.

Gently, Stanley took Xeno's cheeks, sitting up now and returning those sweet, short kisses. "I would love to do something today." Looking to the alarm clock in the distance it was easy to see it was already well past noon. They... really slept in. But, seeing as Stanley didn't get home until after two in the morning, he expected that. Xeno was already excitedly moving, pulling out clothes, speaking of the diner and shops they had visited before. Stanley moved out of bed too, feeling a bit odd after sleeping in the clothes he had worn the day before, walking up to his excited boyfriend. A day out sounded nice. But driving back to the city... 

Stanley reached out, slowly taking Xeno's jawline as he bent down, kissing him for the tenth or maybe twentieth time that morning. "I don't want to go to the city," he started, pulling away as his thumbs slowly ran across Xeno's cheeks, "I don't want to see anyone else's face today. Only yours." His hands left Xeno's face only to slowly travel down his arms, taking Xeno's hands and slowly bringing them up, kissing at his knuckles. God, this was so lovey-dovey, but a part of him was really enjoying it. "Let's have a day where only the two of us exist."

Xeno’s eyes shined so brightly by how affectionate his boyfriend was that day, sweet kisses and gentle caresses were making his skin tingle with excitement and for his cheeks to blush deeply. “That sounds lovely…where?” But Stanley didn’t answer, he only muttered the words ‘it’s a surprise’ and Xeno left it at that. 

Stanley just explained to him that they needed to pack some things, since the plan was to spend the night somewhere else; Xeno grabbed a bag and tossed inside his set of pajamas, clean underwear, a shirt and some jogger pants as it was Sunday and without being mean, he really didn’t think that the blonde was taking him to an expensive or extravagant place and that was perfect for him.

Stanley also explained that they won’t be returning home until Monday at noon, so they’ll have to skip school. It would be the first time that Xeno would be missing classes for the simple fact of it, not like the last time that the principal sent him to rest at home after his attack. There was a great excitement in Xeno’s soul, to be a bad kid like Stanley, even if it was just for a day.

After they finished getting everything ready, they ran down the stairs and Xeno sat at the table to have lunch while Stanley got inside the kitchen to talk with the maids. That was also an important part of the surprise, as his boyfriend said. 

Xeno was munching a chicken sandwich, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to sit at his side and for them to leave the house; it almost sounded like an adventure. Stanley quickly returned and they had lunch together, talking and babbling about stupid things as usual. Xeno really missed this kind of conversation on Saturday night, but it wasn’t fair for the blonde that he’ll continue to be upset about it; his aunt really needed Stanley and he was kind enough to help her. Xeno sighed, feeling more in love with the guy right by his side as he was so kind, so sweet and so nice.

Once they finished their lunch, Stanley put all the essential things in the car trunk, their bags with clothes, a big basket that the maids gave him and some other stuff that Xeno wasn’t allowed to see. Stanley sat in the driver’s seat and they shared a smooth kiss before he started the engine. “Tell me now, where are we going?” Xeno pouted.

Stanley glanced into the rear-view mirror as they pulled away from the manor, a slight grin pulling at his lips. It wasn't too cocky, though, in fact Stanley's smile bordered on nervous. "It's, uh. Not a huge deal or anything." When Xeno started packing his bag, Stanley began to get a little worried. He may be thinking they were about to go to an actual hotel, or at least a place with a roof. What Stanley had planned was a lot, a lot, more simple. "It was sort of last minute, but it'll be just us..." 

They didn't have to drive that far in all. In fact, as soon as Stanley started to pull down that dirt and gravel road towards the lake he knew his 'surprise' was pretty obvious by then. "It's not your usual sort of date, I know. I'm sure we'll have fun, though." It was a bit weird - Stanley kept feeling the need to assure Xeno that it would, in fact, be a good day. The thought of disappointing him wouldn't leave. 

The driving path ended a bit before the lake, but as Stanley turned off the car he held up towards Xeno. "Wait here for just a second, okay? I'll be back for you." With that he hurried back to the trunk of the car, loading most of the bags onto his back before heading down the trail.

Late spring was in full effect, summer approaching, meaning the lake looked a lot more alive than last time, full with flowers and a lush oak tree. Stanley made it to that tree to set up - it wasn't much, really. Blankets, pillows, made the base to the little getaway next to the tree's stump. A few other things made it homey, like a small radio, a basket with food for later as well as loads of snacks, an array of drinks. There were even a few things that Stanley was shocked to know that Xeno's family actually owned, like the gas-powered lantern. There was even a small tent still in the back of the trunk, just in case Xeno didn't like the idea of sleeping outside. Stanley had seen Xeno pack away a few books into his little suitcase. Even if the day was spent lounging and holding Xeno while he read, that sounded like a good day... 

Stanley stepped away, looking at the whole set up. It was nice, actually, more decent than he thought it'd look like. He felt a little silly again, acting like some guy in a rom-com movie. But it made him feel better. Was that a bit cruel...? Using this just as a reason to make himself feel better about his actions...?

Stanley didn't let himself think deeper on it - Xeno was still waiting. He made his way back to the car, opening the passenger car door before holding out his hand. "Sorry for the wait, you can come down to the lake, now."

Xeno smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand while getting out of the car; he remembered this lake. In this place was the first time that Stanley showed true interest in him and in his well-being, where Xeno opened up about his emotions after the attack and where Stanley promised to be by his side and protect him along the way, along their new life living together. 

It was the place that started their relationship, after leaving Stanley began self-proclaiming himself as his boyfriend and Xeno couldn’t be more thankful and happier for that; the set up that Stanley built was lovely and it even looked comfy. Xeno sat legs crossed on a pillow and Stanley set right beside him, opening the basket and offering him an ice-tea. “This is incredible, you didn’t have to prepare all this.” 

The albino was watching at the lake, lost in the small rhythmic waves that the wind was forming on the water; his black orbs were steady to the horizon, face aglow glaring at the orange rays that in a few hours would leave them behind. “I didn’t do anything to deserve this.” He nervously chuckled while taking a sip of his beverage, they weren’t celebrating an anniversary nor it was a special date like Valentine’s or something. 

Then he felt them, the blonde’s lips brushing against his, it was a chaste kiss, a lovely kiss, a sweet kiss; their mouths didn’t open, just stayed there feeling the soft cushions of one another. Xeno’s heart was pounding, every beat felt stronger than the last one. Was Stanley going to say the words he so desperately needed to hear?

Every time that Stanley kissed Xeno, the kisses would always begin to become more and more intense. But Stanley had no desire that afternoon, breaking softly as he slowly ran his thumb across Xeno's cheek, their foreheads rocking together. Xeno's eyes looked back to him, full of a desire that Stanley wasn't used to seeing. It wasn't a lustful one. If anything it reminded Stanley of the day he first kissed Xeno, the hopeful stares that Xeno gave, wishing there was bigger meaning behind the kiss. Xeno's eyes searched for answers to questions. The problem was that Stanley knew a lot of the answers behind his eyes would break Xeno. 

He pulled his gaze away, as if his eyes were going to reveal everything. Clearing his throat, Stanley gave Xeno a quick and cheeky grin, "we could swim, if you want, people swim in this lake all the time. Or just lounge here, read a book if you want, listen to music, walk around the lake a bit," he began to rub at his neck, shrugging softly. There wasn't really a lot to do, camping outside was usually a pastime where you did nothing and enjoyed doing nothing. But Xeno didn't seem to mind that at all, seeming happy to just be able to spend the day with Stanley, no matter what they did. 

They stuck close for the rest of the afternoon, using the radio to add a little bit of background noise. Of course the radio was some weird, fancy, solar powered one that probably cost a scary amount of money, but it worked great sitting down by the lake side where it got the most sunlight. They talked, they ate, they joked around. For a time, while the sun was still out, Xeno sat snug between Stanley's legs, getting through the last bits of a book as Stanley was content just resting, his back against the tree trunk, enjoying this place.

"I've spent the night here a few times, though those times weren't as happy as this," he said then, his arms wrapping around Xeno's waist as he used Xeno's head as a chin rest, "usually it was just in a car, or with a blanket I took from the house." Stanley wasn't entirely sure why he was bringing this stuff up - none of it was hooked to happy memories, but his mouth was almost moving on it's own, "even once my mom was gone, I still ended up coming down here a lot." He stopped for a moment, only then realizing the context of his words and how they sounded, "she's not dead or anything, she just... left, one day. Not that I can really blame her... as soon as I get a good chance, I'm leaving this town, too." That good chance would come eventually. Xeno just didn't know the part he played in it. 

Stanley watched as Xeno's body slowly twisted to look at him, brows knitted with some worry. He wasn't sure if that worry was over his sudden spill of emotions, or the mention of leaving. "Don't give me that face," he said with a grin, taking Xeno's chin and placing a quick kiss to his lips, "if I left, I'd steal you away and take you with me."

“I’m sorry to hear that your mom left…” Xeno was caressing the blonde’s cheek. “Just as you helped me not to feel alone, I will help you feel accompanied.” He brushed his nose against his boyfriend’s nose. “We have each other…” Then he heard the words that Stanley would steal him away and his whole body trembled. “I’ll love to run away with you…there’s nothing keeping me here.” 

Xeno’s eyes were like a black abyss that was trying to swallow the blonde’s soul, he slowly twisted his body to stay in front of him and wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck. “Steal me away…” Xeno closed his eyes and kissed him. Stanley’s lips felt so soft against his, he started to pull closer to him, to continue the kiss with a new intense passion. 

Xeno remembered every kiss they had since the first one, he remembered them perfectly; every shining moment with Stanley was forever etched into his mind. Xeno was so in love with him that it hurt. 

Stanley’s lips felt slightly chapped and swollen for the bruise, but Xeno was trying to kiss him to feel good, that his feather light touches could simply take care of all the damage his father did to him. Their bodies were moving and suddenly the albino felt how his boyfriend gently lay him between the blankets and pillows and Xeno opened his eyes so he could be drowned between the depths of the sea. 

Xeno wanted to leave with his boyfriend, to share many new adventures with him, to discover who they truly were and he knew he had Stanley’s heart and soul to do so; without each other they would feel such a huge loneliness within their bodies. So, Xeno would drink Stanley’s kisses and would get drunk with Stanley’s touches as he felt they were two souls joined as one. 

“Stan…” he whispered when feeling the blonde’s lips kissing his cheeks and jawline. “Are you going to make love to me?” Making love under the night sky with the stars as witnesses of their love, felt like a dream come true.

Every kiss from Xeno was full of a desire to heal Stanley, to fix him, as if the sweet little touches of his lips would take away both Stanley's wound on his lips as well as any wounds inside him. Xeno was trying his best to make every single kiss exude an amount of pure love, Stanley could almost feel it, drinking it all in and he laid Xeno into those pillows. 

Love - right. Making love. It was a word synonymous with sex and fucking, but the way the words fell from Xeno's mouth, they had a different meaning to them entirely. Even the first time they had sex Stanley had urged Xeno to beg and say 'fuck me'. But was there even really a difference...? Sex was sex, in the end, right? Sure, Stanley felt more of a connection with Xeno than he ever had someone else, but by the end of it they'd still be fucking... right?

Xeno was searching his eyes again for answers. Stanley's thumb slowly caressed Xeno's jawline, fingers moving down the skin he had just littered with kisses. His brows furrowed for a moment. "Everything's in the car," he started, glancing that way. He knew when quickly planning all this that afternoon that it may end in the both of them having sex, but the lube and condoms were packed away. But - did that really, really matter? Stanley always used condoms for the simple fact that he often slept around and really didn't feel like coming home with itchy junk. But if he was determined to only sleep with Xeno from now on…

Stanley licked a bit at his lips, still a bit lost in thought. He sat up then, sitting on his heels, moving Xeno's legs so they properly widened and wrapped around his hips. The radio had stopped playing music at that point, the setting sun no longer providing it the proper power, stars peeking out in the sky. "Does that bother you?" he asked, hands running down Xeno's legs, "we could... make love, no condoms," as if to entice Xeno, just in case the idea didn't appeal to him, Stanley moved his body down to kiss near Xeno's ear, slowly whispering, "I could fill you up - it'd almost be as if I'm marking you as mine."

Xeno’s cheeks were flooded with an intense blush and he blinked his eyes several times, trying to analyze his boyfriend’s sudden proposal; his body suddenly felt warm with desire and his dark orbs were shiny so brightly that he could melt right there.

“Y-Yes…I…” He gulped not really believing the words he was saying. “I want to…make love…and for you to fill me up…” Xeno didn’t know how it would feel to receive Stanley’s cum inside his hole, but the mere idea was sending shivers down his spine. “Just fetch the lube…” He whispered leaving a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips. 

Xeno saw how Stanley stood up and almost ran to the car, looking for a special bag inside the trunck; the albino sat up and slowly began removing his clothes, setting aside his shirt, suspenders, black jeans and underwear, alongside his shoes. He was already naked under the stars, and he smiled as it reminded him of his second time in the garden, but being here in the lake, completely vulnerable and alone with his boyfriend, was a completely different experience. 

Just when Stanley returned with the lube in hand, Xeno spread opened his legs, presenting his body to the man he loved; his cheeks were intensely blushing a cute tone of champagne pink, his dark orbs were blissfully shining like a black abyss, his nipples were already pointy by the wind and his little cock was proudly standing against his stomach, twitching by the feeling of being completely exposed.

Stanley moved quick - technically since he was already going to the car he could have grabbed the condoms too. But the way Xeno's body shivered beneath him at the mention of doing this without one... He even said fill me up...! Stanley dug through the bags in the back, finding the small bottle, putting it into his coat pocket as he closed up the car and hurried his way back, swiftly reaching their little oasis beneath the tree. 

Though, the sight waiting for him there stopped him in his tracks - Xeno's legs shyly opening, offering himself up, completely naked already. "Shit..." the curse softly left his mouth What a fucking sight he was, body flushing deep from being stared at, cock so happy against his stomach. Was Stanley salivating...? He may have been, gulping down quickly. "You're making me feel a little over-dressed, now," he said with a grin, taking his coat off as he laid it beside their bed of blankets and pillows. He slowly knelt down, nestled so perfectly between Xeno's knees, Stanley's hands slowly moving up his calves before moving even slower down his inner thighs. 

Maybe that was the whole difference in the 'making love' stuff. Stanley could take things super slow, if that's what it took. His own body wanted nothing more than to pin Xeno down and dominate his mouth with his tongue, immediately begin to finger and prepare him. But he didn't, instead taking one of Xeno's legs and lifting it a bit higher, allowing Stanley to begin peppering his thighs with quick kisses. Those kisses slowly trailed up Xeno's thigh, soon meeting his hips, though he wouldn't pay any attention to his cock. Not yet. Instead, Stanley gradually rose up Xeno's body, nails so softly grazing his torso and legs, eventually reaching one of Xeno's nipples. They were already so perked up from being bare outside, but Stanley could easily warm them up, taking one into his mouth and suckling gently, his tongue flicking against the sensitive skin.

Xeno was moaning, the tongue swirling around his nipple was making him feel like in cloud nine; Stanley slowly lay his body between the blankets and pillows, so he could gaze at the starlight while feeling all the love and attention his boyfriend was giving to his body. 

The albino crossed his arms around Stanley’s back and pulled his shirt a little higher, just to feel his soft skin; there was something special by being completely nude and vulnerable beneath the blonde, like if Stanley was taking care of him and worshipping his slim body. Stanley’s mouth moved to his other nipple and he moaned a bit louder, resting his head in the pillow; his silvery strings of hair were pinned all around their love nest, he surely looked so messy with his face and neck completely blushed. 

His small cock was twitching in excitement and his nipples started to hurt just a little bit, but the pleasure was bigger, the electricity coursing through his body was feeding the flame of desire within his soul. The blonde’s hands were covering every inch of his skin with his soft thick lips; to be between Stanley’s arms was love, safety and passion. 

Their lips met and they kissed so soft and slowly; the warm lovely fragrance of Stanley was making him dizzy. He smelled better than any other day, like he put on a new lotion just for him. “I like you.” Xeno said between kisses, his body was burning and he wanted to brush his hips so bad against his boyfriend’s body, but at the same time he wanted to continue enjoying these slow teasing and lovely attention.

It was so easy to get lost in showering Xeno's body with attention. He squirmed and arched so sensually beneath Stanley's body, soft whining moans letting him know when he was doing a good job. Occasionally Stanley would let his nails dig a little deeper, or let his teeth slide against his skin, just those few seconds of intensity to draw a contrast to his much softer, gentle touches. Xeno's cock was desperately twitching against Xeno's stomach, but Stanley planned to leave it be for a good while, both of his hands pinching tight at Xeno's nipples as he began to nibble and tug at his earlobe. 

"Oh, you like me?" He softly teased, grin wide. Xeno said it a lot during sex. Stanley had said it... well, that one time, but he had high hopes that he wouldn't start randomly crying during sex again. He liked Xeno back, that much was obvious to him now. It wasn't just lust, even if he did enjoy fucking him a lot. He enjoyed making him feel good, making Xeno's body writhed beneath him, making Xeno absolutely addicted to him... 

"I wonder, then," Stanley began, his hands now traveling slowly down Xeno's arms, soon taking both of his hands as he interlaced their fingers. He was pinning Xeno, in a way, holding those hands to the ground as he littered kisses across Xeno's shoulders and neck. "What would it take to make you love me?" The words almost shocked Stanley a bit, as soon as they left his mouth. Hearing the words fall from his lips felt unreal, but he asked it so effortlessly.

What it would take to make you love me…

  
  


If Stanley only knew that Xeno loved him since a long time ago, that he said he liked him was a way to avoid spilling the beans as he was afraid that the blonde thought it was too soon to say those words. 

_ I love you. _

Isn’t it funny that if Luna hadn’t glued gum to his hair, Xeno wouldn't be naked right beneath the blonde? If he would have walked towards the cafeteria instead of the restroom, his fate would’ve been written in different ink. He would be in a totally different universe without Stanley by his side and Xeno would have never become complete.

Only once in your lifetime you can find someone who can completely turn your world around, a person who you can shared anything and that they absorb everything one has to say and actually want to hear more; that was Stanley for Xeno and as he moaned feeling the kisses along his shoulders and neck, he glared at him, black orbs trying to absorb the blonde’s soul so they could be one. 

“I…” A glassy layer of tears began forming on his eyes, making them shine more brightly than the stars above them. “I have always…always loved you…” He whispered as the tears fell down his puffy cheeks, his lips were trembling and saw how the depths of the ocean were now glaring at him. Stanley let go of his arms and Xeno wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer.

"H-hey," Stanley began to stutter, looking down into Xeno's eyes as tears fell from them, flowing into his hair. He quickly began to brush them away, hoping his cheeky grin would help them, "no need to cry about it..." Maybe it was becoming a pattern. Stanley was the one to cry last time, and now Xeno was shedding tears over proclaiming his love. Stanley had guessed it for a while, suspecting it, Xeno's eyes were always able to tell so much more than his words once you learned how to really look into them. 

He leaned down to slowly kiss at his lips, no tongue or teeth, just simple but full of emotion. Stanley... felt the same? He had to love him back. It would make sense, a name behind all of the longing, the regret, the shame, the desire to make things right. But the words stuck in Stanley's mouth, knowing that Xeno truly wanted to hear them back. But he could only kiss, hands running through Xeno's hair slowly. "Since always...?" He began to lean up, but only to fully remove his shirt from his body. If the words wouldn't come out just yet, then he needed to distract Xeno. "Well, I better not disappoint you, then..." 

He was right back down to kissing him, this time pressing his tongue forward into Xeno's mouth, enjoying the small moan he got in return. Their torsos were warm pressing together, a stark difference from the cool night air. Stanley began to make quick work of his belt and pants, eager hands sliding them off from his hips, having to move away from Xeno fully to actually get them off completely. It made for an easy excuse to lay back into the pillows though, now pulling Xeno to sit on Stanley's lap, his hands rubbing slowly at his knees.

Xeno sat there, framed by the tree and the stars, the moon starting to reflect off the lake and give his body a blueish and almost ethereal glow. "God," Stanley breathed out, looking him up and down, taking everything in. "You're beautiful... have I told you that before...?" No... Stanley had always called him cute, which was definitely true... but that night something felt different.

“It’s the first time you have called me that.” Xeno’s body fully shivered at the lovely word, it felt so nice and so good, almost as if he was daydreaming. He was totally exposed to Stanley’s sight and his small cock twitched by how his blue eyes were eating him away. 

Stanley’s cock was right between Xeno’s ass cheeks, maybe they could have some fun that way, a little foreplay before the actual love making; Xeno started moving his hips up and down, letting cock to slide between his crack while his own little cock was brushing against Stanley’s chest. The blonde gently grabbed his hips with one hand and helped him with the swirling movements; the other hand was focusing on his cock, stroking it with only two fingers curled around his small length. 

Moans were escaping from their lips, actually Stanley was way louder than usual and Xeno was excited by hearing him, that his slim body was so breathtaking for his boyfriend; Xeno could see the whole blonde’s body, deep brightly blue eyes, messy golden strings of hair, lips slightly parted and the tiniest bit of blush spreading across his cheeks. 

The albino rested his hands on Stanley’s strong chest and slid his fingertips as to savour every inch of his skin, outline each one of his abdomen muscles, and tease his cock between his wiggly butt. The strokes to his own cock were so painfully slow as if not letting him reach the peak of his orgasm, with Stanley’s thumb pressing on the head, getting wet for all the precum that was trying to escape and slide down his length. 

“Ah! I love you…” He said again, letting the stars and moon to be witnessed of their now free love.

The way Xeno's body shivered as Stanley pressed his finger against the slit of Xeno's cock was a treat for the eyes. Stanley made sure to rub slowly at the tip, spreading the pre across his cock, enjoying the soft mewls Xeno let out. Both of them desired more, more than just Stanley's cock rubbing against his ass, but there was something fun about letting it ride out, their bodies only becoming more needy for things to escalate. 

Stanley wanted to lay there all night, the vision of Xeno's body encompassed by stars peeking through the tree canopy. But their position didn't make for very good prep, Stanley sitting up and slowly taking Xeno's body, laying him back down into the pillows. Perhaps Xeno could sit atop him again later. But for now, Stanley reached over to grab his coat, finding the lube inside. Xeno's legs were already widening eagerly, hips rising as if to help, his cock excitedly twitching at what was about to come. 

"This may be a bit colder than usual," Stanley said with a small laugh, the lube feeling chilled on his fingers. But hey, maybe it'd add a new sort of pleasure. He rubbed his middle finger slowly against Xeno's hole, easily able to press the digit deep, only needing a few slow thrusts of his hand before he added a second finger. He began to curl them immediately, searching for that spot, almost having memorized it's location by now. As soon as Stanley was able to grind his fingers against it, Xeno's body became more alive with moans and shivers. It would be easy to make Xeno cum just from this alone. He kept his fingers deep, never leaving the spot alone, massaging it, Xeno's dick now beginning to leak a more steady stream of clear pre onto his stomach.

“Ah…S-Stan…I’m gonna…” Stanley’s fingers were caressing his insides, playing with his sweet spot and forcing his body to moan in pleasure, it was so much and so intense. Xeno’s soul was rising in the perfect light of the night sky, his body was moving on his own and he was already singing out loud Stanley’s name. 

Right beneath the shining stars, Xeno was feeling as if Stanley was his golden star, as it looked like he fell from the sky to make his wish come true; to be with someone that truly listened to him, that took care of him and even if Stanley didn’t say it, that loved him. 

Stanley continued stroking the leaking cock and it only took four or five pumps to fully obtain Xeno’s orgasm; the albino arched his back and moved his hips higher while a brightly string of pearls scattered across his chest. 

The blonde took out his fingers and kissed Xeno while positioning the cock between his legs, rubbing it against his throbbing hole; their breaths were mingling and their tongues were dancing a ballroom dance, Stanely was drinking every moaned that his boyfriend produced and just when Xeno was starting to feel relaxed in his afterglow, he pushed the cock inside the pink void. 

They weren’t fucking, this was love making. Stanley’s thrusts weren’t as passionate or desperate as their other times; it felt like a steady dance. Every kiss had a new raw intensity, Xeno was breathing fast and his heartbeat was pounding ever faster; their skin was moving softly together, like the finest of silk. Their tongues entwined in an eternal kiss and then Stanley rocked his hips, changing his boyfriend’s breathing with every single thrust, hearing his pleading moans timed to his body.

Then suddenly he stopped moving, cock buried inside the pink wet walls, and Xeno moaned louder when Stanley started sucking and nibbling at his pointy pink nipples, his hands were all around his skin, touching and pinching everything he could as if trying to remember every bit of Xeno’s body. 

“I love you…” Now that the door was opened, Xeno couldn’t stop repeating it. “Ah! I love you…” His body was writhing with every new trust and Xeno felt how his small cock was already hard again.

Stanley could feel Xeno's small cock already throbbing as their stomachs slid together, Stanley's hands holding Xeno's hips properly in place as he pushed himself deep. Maybe it was being outside, maybe it was just knowing that there wasn't anyone around them for miles, that allowed Stanley to take things so slow. Xeno wasn't complaining one bit from the gradual pace, breathing matching Stanley's whenever their lips met, whimpering gently when Stanley bit and suckled on his nipples. There was a desire to begin ramming into him, yes, but it was effortlessly overpowered by the need to hear Xeno's heavy breaths, his entire body shuddering with each one. 

Even at a slow pace, Stanley could feel his own peak rising, trying to urge him to go faster. Xeno may not have been aware of the way his body would occasionally clench down, squeezing Stanley's cock, making needy moans fall from his own mouth. He began to bite and suckle at Xeno's neck, leaving an array of marks there. Even if they didn't go to school tomorrow the hickies and soft bruises would be there for a few days. Once Xeno's neck and collarbone were peppered with reddening marks, Stanley took Xeno's body into his arms once again, burying his cock deep before twisting their bodies, causing Xeno to straddle him once more. 

"Sorry," Stanley said while putting kisses across his jawline, coaxing Xeno to sit up. He took both of Xeno's hands then, their fingers interlacing, licking his lips before smiling, "I just can't get over the way you look with the stars and lake behind you. It's like you belong here," of course, Stanley couldn't end his sentence with such a sappy line, quickly and harshly thrusting upwards into Xeno's body, causing the smaller boy to cry out, "right on top of me."

“Ah!” Being sunk down on Stanley’s cock always felt so overwhelming, in fact this was Xeno’s favorite position as he could continue admiring his boyfriends face and expressions, he could feel the cock touching his sweet spot with every thrust and a tummy bulge would instantly be noticed. 

They had chemistry and real love, for Xeno that was the perfect relationship formula , too many of his switches were flicked and now it was impossible for him to stop bouncing up and down on the hard cock; he glared down, watching how the cock easily slide down of his pink void and how with every sweet move of his thighs he could self-insert it so smoothly, disappearing between his rim of muscles. That night Xeno felt so desired and even sexier, his breath rose in visible puffs and though there was a soft wind, he felt warm with Stanley’s body.

Xeno’s legs were trembling, the deep blue sea was making him drown in his own pleasure and he glared up while moaning, the leaves above them and the night sky so dark and blue with the milky crescent moon were making them company; people called it outdoor sex and it was so different than the silk sheets and comfy mattreess of their room as it have some animalistic spark that made Xeno bounced harder, feeling free of the world around him. 

“I love you…” It was a mantra, he bounced harder. “Ah...I love you.” Harder. “Stan...love…” Harder. “You...love…” Harder. “Ah! L-love…” Until his eyes went blanc and his pink void clamped around the cock that was making him feel a fire under his skin; he moaned Stanley’s name and his milky seed scattered across his boyfriend’s chest; Xeno could feel it, Stanley was so closed to his own orgasm, his face was also changing and it was different from every single time they had. His own little cock was getting harder once again for the overstimulation, but in the end it was all worth it.

Xeno's orgasm came in waves, his body beginning to shiver and slow as it took over his body - but Stanley was too close now to have him stop. His hands grabbed at Xeno's hips, repositioning his own legs to get a better angle to begin thrusting upwards. Stanley could tell Xeno was becoming overstimulated, knees quaking and panting ragged. He pulled at the smaller boy's hands, tugging him to lay across his chest, holding his body close as he caught Xeno's mouth in a kiss. It only took a few more hard thrusts upwards before Stanley felt his own orgasm crash, this time not into a rubber but releasing everything into Xeno's body. It felt shockingly different than anything before. A lot messier, cum seeping out slowly as Stanley continued to give slow, deep presses into Xeno, running down Xeno's thighs as their bodies gradually slowed to a stop, panting into each other's mouths. 

Stanley kept Xeno close, refusing to let him go, leaving tired kisses across his lips as his breathing eventually became more regular. His cock grew softer, soon falling from Xeno's body, more cum following in slow globs. He twisted them, then, laying Xeno down on his side, their legs still interlacing with one another, bodies close, the night air helping to cool their flushed bodies. Stanley slowly brushed a few fingers at Xeno's cheek, sliding some hair away from his eyes. Xeno's eyes, even if showing his exhaustion, were still looking for something. An answer that Stanley never did say out loud.

His brows furrowed slightly, beginning to shuffle his body even closer to Xeno's, their foreheads near touching. "What... do you think it means? To love someone. I mean," Stanley tried hard to word his sentence right, unsure of the right words, "what does it take...?" Stanley... liked a small handful of people. He enjoyed his friends, even if they pissed him off sometimes. He did actually have an aunt, and she was a hell of a lot better than his dad. There were even a few adults he didn't totally hate. He loved his mom, but she was family, there wasn't any effort in those feelings. They just existed. "How do you even know...?"

Xeno felt so full inside, and his body trembled when the blonde removed his cock, letting the cum to dripped down his thighs; the kisses that Stanley placed on his lips were so soft and sweet, so full of an unannounced love. They shared small kisses, quick pecks on their lips and swift brushes of their noses; what does love mean? How do you know if you love someone?

Those were some easy questions. 

“I’m weird.” Xeno said, feeling Stanley’s cheeks with the palm of his hand. “Everyone says I’m weird, even you.” He noticed the worried look on his boyfriend’s eyes, but he continued. “In the end, we’re all a little weird. And even life is a little weird. The important thing is when you are capable of finding someone whose weirdness is compatible with yours; when you find that person, then you can join them and fall into a mutually satisfying weirdness.” Xeno kissed him with so much devotion, with such longines to confirm his feelings. “That’s what I call love or to love someone.” 

Xeno slided his hand down the blonde’s chest, feeling his pounding heart. “You’re the only person that wanted to hear me, that wanted to talk with me and we find so much things alike; I laugh at your teasing and you laugh at my strange facts; I love to watch you play videogames and you rest by my side when I read; I enjoy our small road trips and you changed my world by living with me…” Xeno was glaring at him, his dark orbs were shining brighter than the sky above them. “For me that’s love. And I love you Stan…”

Stanley's eyes were locked on Xeno's, the dark pupils able to shine back the light of the stars. There wasn't a single doubt in his voice, in his entire body, confessing everything. Every single atom of Xeno's being loved by Stanley, that much was becoming apparent. 

And Stanley... loved him back?

He thought over Xeno's words, on their past months together. No - more than that, back to elementary school, the rage he would feel when seeing other kids pick on this guy because his dad was an asshole. Stanley had a lot of experience with a shitty dad. Xeno's dad was the cause for his hardships, too, just in a different way. Maybe that was why those bullies that tried to beat Xeno up always pissed him off so much. Assholes that just loved to take out their anger on something small and couldn't fight back. 

Stanley thought about the day he cut gum from Xeno's hair, always finding him a bit weird but never weird enough to warrant actually picking on him. The way he flinched at the sight of a knife, the way he looked up into his eyes with a longing to just talk to Stanley for a bit longer. Stanley thought of how he vented about the ordeal to his friends, Xeno wanting to help him feeling like some sort of joke. He thought of that plot with his friends, as stupid as he felt for making it now, though it was what caused Stanley to even give Xeno a chance.

He thought about those assholes in the library, going way too many steps too far. The rage he felt, the fact that if the entire school wasn't watching he could have gone very overboard and done something he would have regretted afterwards. 'Dating' Xeno afterwards, loving the way he would blush and get angry when Stanley would bring it up, loving the way he would cave beneath his touches and kisses, loving how he desperately needed Stanley's hands on his body to forget everyone else in the world. Learning to love the way he rambled endlessly during movies and shows, the way he would sometimes bite his tongue when he was focused on his books or his computer, how no matter where they were or what they were doing, Xeno always caused Stanley to feel like he had someone to finally care for, to protect, to always make sure they were content and happy. 

Shit. Stanley let out a small laugh then, taking Xeno's hands into his own, beginning to kiss softly at his fingers and knuckles. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone before, then," he started. Xeno was a new anomaly in his life. Full of surprises, constantly throwing Stanley off his guard. Before Xeno could grow worried from his words Stanley slowly moved closer, hands moving to hold Xeno's jawline, "I think... I love you, though."

Xeno’s lips trembled by the sudden confession, happy fat tears were running down his face and he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably by the love declaration. This lake was their safe place, it all started with Stanley taking him there to help him forget about the assault and to share with him a little bit of heaven, and now it was where Stanley said I love you to him. 

“We should buy the land and build our house here.” Xeno jokes, but it sure sounded lovely, even if both wanted to leave town and start their lives elsewhere, a cute little house to return from time to time would be perfect. 

After many snuggles and cuddles, Stanley slide his already hard cock inside Xeno’s wet hole, it was so filled with cum and lube that the blonde didn’t need to stretched him out again; Stanley’s fingers felt like fire on his skin, his voice was utterly intoxicating and his thrusts were breathtaking. Xeno couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering with every touch and caress, in their second and third round of the night their lips never pulled apart and Xeno’s mind was unable to process the pleasure so fast; his head was desperately moving over the pillow, hair all over his face and cheeks blushed like two cute pomegranates. His tummy was so filled with Stanley's cum, but he kept going, wanting more and needing more. 

It was an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same movement twice. And when Xeno finally managed to fall asleep, it was between his boyfriend’s arms over his strong chest as he wanted to hear his beating heart.

Stanley soon laid panting, his back against the blankets and pillows, Xeno clung to his side as they both caught their breath. The only thing that kept them from overheating being the cold night air. Stanley rubbed softly at Xeno's back, noting that even there Xeno was covered in sweat and perhaps even more, but that didn't bother Stanley one bit. They were both a sticky mess. They had, finally, exhausted themselves, Stanley grabbing at another one of the many blankets to wrap it around them both, making sure Xeno was snug beneath it first. He moved in close, his arms around Xeno's body, their forehead's touching. "I packed a tent, but I don't think we'll need it," he said, thankful for the clear sky. Neither of them had the energy to set that thing up. If it rained, they could just dash back to the car. Xeno didn't seem upset one bit at the idea of sleeping beneath the stars, allowing Stanley to softly leave kisses across his lips and cheeks before sleep eventually took them both.

The morning came early. A lot earlier than when in the safety of their room with blinds closed up. The sun began to shine down between the tree's canopy, causing Stanley to blink his eyes open, squinting up at the light shining through the leaves. Xeno was asleep comfortably across his chest, as was his usual position. It only took a few slow rubs at his back and shoulders for Xeno's eyes to also slowly open, a tired smile growing on his face. His hair was a mess, but Stanley's was no better. They really, really needed a shower. A dip in the lake would have been fun - but dreadfully cold. Hot water sounded amazing.

They stayed there for a while longer, Stanley's hands softly rubbing at Xeno's body wherever they rested, chatting quietly about their night, about the day ahead, about the days ahead. Summer would be soon. They could take off somewhere for a few weeks. It sounded amazing. Stanley had never been on a vacation, before. Even upon fully waking they spent most of the morning there, arms intertwined. Cleaning up their camp took a little while longer, eventually becoming clothed and hauling the items back to the car. Once inside, Stanley took Xeno's hand, placing a small kiss to his knuckles, before letting go and letting his hand stay on Xeno's knee, backing away from their small little lake getaway, and back home. Back home. A grin pulled a bit at Stanley's lips. Sure, there was a part of him that still felt he didn't deserve to call that manor his home... but a bigger part of him had stopped giving a damn.

After their small lake gateway their relationship improved greatly. They kept doing almost everything together, but that included hanging outside the house, going to the nearby city to visit the diner and even Xeno was feeling a little bit more comfortable around Stanley’s friends, they were starting to talk more to him. Months passed, Xeno aced his final exams and Stanley barely got an approbatory note, but it was something, the albino forced him to study every night since last month. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Xeno kissed him on the school hall after the blonde showed him his C- on math, they no longer cared to show affection towards each other on school grounds, and the student body learned to accept it, if no Stanley surely would hit them. 

“I have a surprise for you.” The albino said when they were walking towards the parking lot, ready to go home and enjoy the beginning of summer and of their school’s end of term. Xeno was already in the passenger’s seat and Stanley was arching an eyebrow while glaring at him, completely intrigued, he had just started running the car’s engine. “Here.” Xeno gave him a white envelope. “Remember what we talked about in our little lake getaway? That it’ll be fun to go someplace together, to go on vacation as a couple.” Xeno was widely smiling. “Open it.”

Stanley's eyebrow stayed arched as he began to open the envelope. It wasn't very big, your standard thin white envelope used for letters and such. Inside were two slips of paper, at first looking like some sort of fancy movie ticket. It only took a few seconds of further reading for Stanley's eyes to fall on the words 'Los Angeles (LAX)'. They were plane tickets. Two of them, their departure dates scheduled as...

"Holy shit, these leave tomorrow?" Stanley turned his arched-brow stare to Xeno, who only stared back with a bright and very proud smile. Stanley looked back to them - they felt a little surreal in his hands. He had never been on a plane, let alone had gone to a different state. Though, the question of 'why Los Angeles' floated around in Stanley's mind. There wasn't really anything there that could be of great interest to someone like Xeno, right...? Maybe there were big museums, sure, but it seemed like an odd pick for Xeno. "Why LA...?" Stanley asked, putting the tickets back into the envelope where they would stay safe, handing them back to Xeno - also for safe keeping. 

But Xeno refused to answer that. 'It's a secret'. His small smirk made Stanley know that he wouldn't get an answer out of him, though he could think of a few ways of trying. But he'd let Xeno sit there, proud of whatever surprise he was holding in. "All right, all right," Stanley started, pulling the car from the parking lot, "you keep your secrets. We'll have to start packing, I suppose."

Upon reaching home, Stanley realized he should have expected it - nearly everything was already packed. Aside from a few things the both of them wanted to bring, Xeno's servants had most everything already situated for them. Stanley still made sure to go through it all, occasionally trying to ask Xeno where they were going, but Xeno would always simply answer with the fact that California is quite hot this time of year, and that Stanley should be sure to bring clothes suited for hot weather. 

Eventually everything was done and packed, aside from a few last minute items like toothbrushes or phone chargers. Their flight leave early that morning, but it didn't stop either of them from staying up a bit later into the night, Xeno happily sitting between Stanley's knees on their bed, his back against Stanley's chest, Stanley's arms draped around his body. A television show was playing on the TV, though the late night was making it hard for either of them to fully focus on it.

Stanley began to place small, innocent kisses near Xeno's ear. "So you're really not going to tell me what your plan is?" Stanley's hands wandered, but only a bit, sliding down Xeno's waist, "even if I try to make you talk?" Stanley had no real intention on pulling the secret from Xeno... but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little bit of fun teasing him.

Xeno moaned at the soft kisses and a shiver traveled down his spine, resting his back fully on his boyfriend’s chest. “No, I won’t tell you.” He winked at him and slowly said. “It’s a s-e-c-r-e-t.” 

The albino suddenly felt how Stanley turned his body and lay him on the bed. “Even if you tease me, I won’t say it.” Stanley didn’t answer and instead started kissing him and Xeno was melting; he had kissed his boyfriend so many times, soft gentle kisses that quickly turned into hard and desperate ones, kisses that seemed to go on for hours and this night was no different. He loved to dance between the bedsheets with the love of his life.


	12. HitchHiking Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno woke Stanley up at 5am, they needed to shower quickly, not funny business like last night and drive to the airport since their flight was leaving at 9am. Everything was set and ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is one of the cutest chapters!!! We're so glad you're enjoying this story with us!! TYSM

Xeno woke Stanley up at 5am, they needed to shower quickly, not funny business like last night and drive to the airport since their flight was leaving at 9am. Everything was set and ready; the blonde left their red volvo on the airport’s parking lot, Jasper could have taken them but Xeno knew his boyfriend loved to take them places; several months had passed since Xeno didn’t need to use the limo as he also preferred to seat on the passenger's seat with Stanley by his side. 

They checked-in their luggage and waited with a cup of coffee on their hand sitting near their door gate. “Is it true that you have never gotten on a plane?” Xeno held tightly Stanley’s hand, even if he wasn’t shaking he could sense some kind of slight nervousness in his body posture. “It’s ok, you won’t feel a thing.” He chuckled. “It’s a three hour flight, we can sleep on our seats until we get to our destiny; I’m just warning you that if you want to eat or drink something, you better go buy some cookies or potato chips; the plane’s food is so nasty.”

Stanley wasn't nervous at all. Planes weren't a big deal! They were just thousands of tons of metal that could somehow fly...

Okay, he was a bit nervous. Maybe it showed in the way he held Xeno's hand as they sat at the terminal, just tight enough to show that he wasn't as comfortable as his stoic face made it seem. Stanley gave a sigh as he agreed with Xeno, the both of them taking a small walk around the gate terminal area of the airport, the little shops and restaurants a great distraction. They both filled their carry-on bags with an array of snacks, eventually making their way back to their gate before the plane began to load for it's departure. 

At first, it confused Stanley a bit on why their 'group' was waiting behind everyone else as they began to board the plane. But that became more obvious once Stanley and Xeno were finally let onto the plane, their seats up near the front, a curtain in the walkway separating their own first class from the economy and business classes behind them. The seats were larger, only two per row, the leg room maybe three times the sizes of everyone else.

Stanley let out a soft laugh as he took a seat, letting Xeno have the window spot, not entirely sure if he had the balls to look outside it yet. Of course Xeno got the first class tickets... Stanley never even thought to look. It didn't take too long for the plane to become full, the stewards now doing their demonstrations for safety and seat belts. Stanley could feel the entire plane move as it began to make its way to the runway. His hand was taken by Xeno at that point - maybe he could tell Stanley was feeling nervous again. 

"I'm fine," he laughed out, though his nerves showed in the laugh. Stanley gave a sigh as he rubbed at Xeno's hand with his thumb, "tell me again, how the hell can planes fly...?" Maybe hearing Xeno's long winded explanations would let him calm down.

Xeno interlaced his fingers on the blonde’s hand. “That 's easy.” He kissed Stanley’s cheek before starting the explanation. “A plane’s engines are designed to move it forward at high speed. That makes air flow rapidly over the wings, which throws the air down toward the ground, that generates an upward force called lift that overcomes the plane’s weight and holds it in the sky.” Xeno was moving his free hand up and down, trying to make a lived demonstration of how the plane works. “The wings force the air downward and that pushes the plane upward.” He chuckled a bit, noticing his boyfriend didn’t understand him fully, but Stanley’s smile meant he was feeling a lot better. 

The plane finally lifted from the ground and the blonde hold his boyfriends hand tighert, Xeno leaned on his shoulder and traced small circles on Stanley’s chest, trying to calm him down; when the plane was smoothly flying in the sky, the interior felt still as if it wasn’t really flying and Stanley let go of the grip. “Better?” Xeno kissed his cheek again, he loved to see this vulnerable side of his boyfriend, one side he was the only lucky one to witness. 

As the flight continued, they were eating away their snacks and watching the same movie on their screens, Stanley choosed Adam Sandler’s Grown Ups, as he wanted to relax and Xeno accepted it. “This movie is so dumb, I don’t know why I keep laughing.”

First class was definitely helping the discomfort of being in the air. Honestly, as soon as the weird pull of gravity was gone after their ascent, Stanley felt a lot better. Aside from the rare bits of turbulence, it was easy to forget that they were in the air. The movie was also a big help, as silly as it was, and hearing Xeno giggle at the movie was a bit of a shock. He never took Xeno as someone to like... Adam Sandler. But it was nice, in a way it felt normal, their hands interlaced as they softly talked over the movie at points. 

Well, it was almost normal. 

The thought wouldn't leave Stanley's head ever since he fully realized they were about to be riding a plane. He couldn't help it - it was like some silly badge of honor among most couples. And they were in such a good position. The bathrooms were close behind them - and the people within eye shot of the two of them were fast asleep or focused on their tablets or movies with headphones plugged in. No one would notice... if the two of them slipped away. 

Stanley licked a bit at his bottom lip, unsure how to mention it to Xeno. There was a chance that Xeno would turn him down. Even if no one would see them sneak into the bathroom there was still the fact that so many people were nearby, within easy earshot. Stanley knew, though, that if he got Xeno more into the mood... there was a good chance that he would say yes. 

He started out simple, though Stanley knew it was a motion Xeno would understand, his hand slowly being placed on his leg, fingers slowly sliding in between his thighs. The movie still went on - in fact, Stanley got a chuckle at some of the comedic antics. But it didn't stop his hand from slowly rubbing, slowly moving up, hand beginning to grip at the softer parts of Xeno's inner thigh.

It was when he heard Xeno finally let out a soft gasp that Stanley leaned over, voice low and husky, "If you go into the bathroom first... leave it unlocked, I can follow. No one will notice a thing."

Xeno gasped and immediately covered his mouth while glaring at his boyfriend. “Horny much?” He whispered. “Didn’t you have enough last night?” But the waves on Stanley’s eyes and the tight grip on his thigh were telling him that the blonde would never have enough of him and that was everything for Xeno to melt inside. It was a risky move, but something about the danger and the horrible consequences of getting caught were making him feel more excited. 

The albino didn’t answer at the instructions, just turned his face to teasingly bite at his boyfriend’s bottom lip before standing up. He was really doing it. Walking on the plane’s aisle and quickly getting inside the small bathroom stool; he sat on the toilet seat as his damned heart began racing, Xeno could only hope that the rapid inflation and deflation of his chest wasn’t visible beneath his stiff body. 

His hands were clammy and he felt as if his body was burning from inside. Is this what Xeno wanted? The albino was now unsure, dubious yet at the same time excited and curious; he was feeling just like Alice before she fell down the rabbit hole, scared and excited from what was about to happen. Xeno examined the bathroom, not many sexual positions were possible to make, but he knew Stanley and surely he had a plan under his sleeve. 

The door opened and he met with the deep blue sea; Xeno heard how his boyfriend locked the door behind him and how their lips instantly met. Stanley moved quickly and Xeno was in shock when he found himself pressed against the back of the toilet seat; the blonde’s kiss wasn’t gentle. 

Stanley opened Xeno’s lips with his tongue, invading him angrily and passionately, eating away every upcoming mouth from Xeno’s lips. They needed to get quick. A fast and passionate sex. Xeno smiled as he thought to himself:

_ Welcome to the mile high club. _

They needed to be careful - no sound, not one bit. Though, there was of course the chance that someone could have seen them. And the chance that a steward would notice that the two of them were not in their seats. Which also meant they didn't have much time. 

They also didn't have much room, which made things even harder. Stanley's lips were locked onto Xeno's, the intensity of their kiss signaling to his boyfriend that now wasn't the time for sweet touches and foreplay. The risk itself was the foreplay. He finally broke from the kiss, leaving small bites across Xeno's jawline as he whispered low into his ear, "I'm going to need you to turn around..." 

Xeno did comply, though Stanley could see the slight disappointment in Xeno's eyes - it was hard to keep kissing when he was facing away. But they had no proper room to try to get Xeno's pant's off, so this was the most quick and efficient route to go. Stanley made sure to push Xeno's hair aside, peppering kisses along the back of his neck, hands running down his body and undoing his belt and zipper. Stanley wasted no time in bringing Xeno's cock out, pumping at it with a few quick bursts, excited to see that Xeno was already this hard, and also the way his body absolutely tensed in the effort to not make a noise. 

There was barely enough room to get Xeno to bend over, in fact even with Xeno's hands braced against the wall behind the toilet it barely made a difference. Stanley quickly tugged town at his pants, revealing his ass, Stanley giving a quick suck to his finger to make it a bit wet. He slid the wet digit between Xeno's cheeks, grinning at how he could feel Xeno's ass actually quiver just at the act of being touched. He wanted to tease him, to coo at him and take it real slow - but it was only a matter of time before someone needed the bathroom. With a gentle push, Stanley began to stretch Xeno out properly. They had no lube - spit would have to do this time around.

Once Xeno could handle the wide scissoring of Stanley's fingers, Stanley pulled back, tugging at Xeno's body so that he stood up straight again, his back flush with Stanley's chest. Stanley's cock rested eagerly against Xeno's ass, though it was becoming apparent now that Xeno's shorter stature was going to make this a bit harder... "This may be a bit different from usual," Stanley whispered, his arms hooking beneath Xeno's armpits and beginning to lift him higher, until Xeno's ass was at a more acceptable height. It took a good bit of upper body strength, a single arm wrapped around Xeno's torso as Stanley's other hand quickly began to guide his cock to Xeno's hole.

Xeno bit his lip and pressed his own hand against his mouth as to shut his incoming moans from getting louder; Stanley’s cock pushed against his pink void and his legs quivered as didn’t any support under them; it was the first time he was being fucked in the air, both literally and symbolically. 

His little cock was bouncing against his chest, wetting it with strings of precum and his cheeks were deeply red, both by the great sensation of Stanley’s cock right inside him and by the worrying thoughts of someone knocking on the door. What would they do if someone actually knocks? Xeno was trying to think about lame excuses of why two young boys were hanging inside a plane’s bathroom. He could say that Stanley got dizzy and he was just helping him, but before he could continue thinking, his boyfriend placed a foot on the toilet seat to give himself an extra push when rocking his hips; Xeno’s eyes got completely blank as the cock was now brushing directly at his prostate. 

The thrusts were getting harder and deeper inside, his own pink void was clenching around the cock, wanting to milk him dry. And then he got a slight moment of clarity, did Stanley wear a condom? Was Stanley really going to come inside him? Xeno loved to feel his boyfriend’s cum right inside his hole, but right now it would be practically impossible for him to properly clean himself. 

Xeno removed the hand from his mouth and with gasping whispers he tried to talk. “Stan...don’t...don’t come...ah!” He felt how his whole body was burning both in pleasure and in shame, he couldn’t avoid letting out that little moan. “Ah, don’t come...inside…” He mewled; he was so closed and so afraid of screaming while reaching his own orgasm; he chuckled, Stanley was right, he indeed was a baby slut, always doing what his boyfriend wanted to do and he loved it.

Stanley's grin grew as he continuously rammed his hips forward - they could control the sounds of their moans, but the slapping of their bodies was getting hard to mask. Xeno was getting close, Stanley had learned all his little ques by now, the way his breathing would begin to hitch, or even how his toes would curl and his hands would desperately grasp at whatever they could reach. Xeno's cock bounced with each thrust Stanley gave, entirely untouched but dripping strings of pre, making a mess across the bathroom toilet. 

Stanley's teeth grazed the shell of Xeno's ear. "Not inside?" he whispered, not slowing his hips at all. "There's nowhere else, is there? You'll just... mhn..." Stanley's own thrusts were becoming sporadic, falling from his rhythm as his own orgasm was nearing, "you'll just have to take it, like the good boy you are." He purred the name into Xeno's ear, feeling the way Xeno's body clenched around his cock. 

Xeno was close - really close, and Stanley needed to act fast, now. Xeno was never quiet, it was the main reason Stanley had yet to bring up the idea of a quickie at school during lunch. He braced Xeno's legs against the toilet then, allowing his hands freedom, one of them clasping around Xeno's cock and pumping it hard, matching the speed of his own hips ramming forward. As for his other hand, Stanley moved it up to cover Xeno's mouth. Not enough to prevent him from breathing, but enough to muffle the noises Stanley knew would escape. Xeno was still whining softly against Stanley's hand, perhaps still trying to urge Stan out of finishing inside him, but it was far too late now. Stanley began to bury himself deep, his teeth gritting closed as he also buried his face deep into the crook of Xeno's neck, having to hold his breath to keep from making any noise himself as he began to empty within Xeno, his thrusts beginning to slow but his hand on Xeno's cock still stroking wildly.

Xeno bit Stanley’s hand as it was the only way for him to muffle his own moans; his whole body quivered while splashing his white seed all over the toilet seat. They remained still for a few seconds before Stanley let him touch the floor again; Xeno grabbed some toilet paper and began cleaning the whole seat, ashamed of the mess that he made and his pink void started throbbing when he felt something wet getting inside. 

“That’s the least you could do.” He pouted at Stanley, he didn’t want him to come inside, it wouldn’t be comfortable walking around the airport with cum dripping down his hole. The blonde finish getting all of his whitey seed and Xeno gasped when feeling a kiss on his ass cheek. “Stop teasing.” he said while pulling up his pants and tucking inside his wrinkle blue shirt. 

Now the hard part for Xeno was getting outside the bathroom without getting noticed, he unlocked the door and peeked outside, every first class passenger was comfortably sitting on their respective seats and there wasn’t any stewardess nearby. What a relief. Xeno got out first and quickly returned to his seat near the window.

Stanley took a bit more time cleaning himself off, double checking to make sure the bathroom wasn't totally messed up. Everything looked normal, and not like it was just covered in cum. Good. A few minutes had passed, which meant he could finally join Xeno outside, his boyfriend already focused on the movie once more. No one looked their way. No one paid them any mind. Perfect. He sat next to Xeno, grinning softly at the pout that was thrown his way, placing his hand on Xeno's knee for the rest of the plane ride. 

“That was good, but pretty dangerous.” Xeno said, still pouting to the blonde, he really loved the sensation of Stanley’s cum filling his pink void, but everything would have been easier and quicker if his boyfriend wasn’t so stubborn. They still had less than two hours of flight remaining and Xeno cuddled himself to sleep with his head against the window; the albino needed to rest his eyelids before landing and his recent orgasm helped him get asleep way faster.

* * *

The descent of the plane was ten times easier than the initial ascent into the sky. The only nerve wracking part was the wheels finally hitting the earth again, but as soon as it was over Stanley felt a great wave of relief. It wasn't so bad. He'd get used to this, if plane rides were going to become the norm. 

Even getting out of the airport was a hell of a lot faster than checking in and waiting around. Once their luggage came down the ramps they were set to continue their adventure. An adventure that Xeno seemed to have entirely planned out. 

"We're not staying in LA...?" Stanley asked as they waited outside the airport. Other families and people waited in the same areas, either for taxis or buses. All Stanley was told at this point was that a bus would be taking them to their final destination. He looked to Xeno with a small pout, "How much longer?"

“Don’t get desperate, it’s only a 35 minutes bus drive.” He got on his tiptoes to kiss Stanley’s cheek, noticing how cute his boyfriend looked while pouting. “After our main trip we can stay a day or two in LA, so you get to know it, don’t worry.” 

After waiting for a few minutes, they get inside the bus, Xeno was once again on the window seat and the blonde on the aisle; the albino tried to distract him, feeling incredibly excited that Stanley didn’t have a slight idea of where they were going. Then the “Welcome to Anaheim” ad came up and his boyfriend didn’t even flinch, he kept talking to Xeno as if nothing was happening, focused on explaining to the albino how he was having trouble passing his favorite game last level. 

The 35 minutes ended and the bus stopped; Xeno giggled while standing up and holding the blonde’s hands, he literally jumped every small step of the bus until he finally touched the ground. The bus driver handed them their luggage and the albino walked ahead of the blonde who kept asking where they were going. 

Xeno stopped dead on his tracks, turned around to face Stanley and with both hands in the air, underneath the Welcome sign, he yelled.  **“WE CAME TO DISNEYLAND!”** Xeno quickly took out his phone from his pant’s pocket and took a photo of Stanley’s mouth open expression.

"You're joking," were the first words from Stanley's mouth, followed by a quick laugh. Of course...! Of course this was where they were going. Xeno constantly talked about the place, which was usually always followed by Stanley stating that he had never been to the giant theme park. It was never even something he considered happening as a kid - such a trip was way way too far out of their price range. But that never meant he didn't dream about it. A lot of kids at school would talk about their summer trips, some even talking about their Halloween or Christmas trips to the park. Usually, Stanley would scoff and call it a 'park for babies'. And maybe some of it was - but somehow that didn't stop excitement from building in his chest. 

The bus dropped the two of them - as well as a few other passengers, right in front of one of the main hotels. It was massive - the size of a damn theme park itself. A big sign out front read the "Grand Californian". Even the inside gave off an air of extravagance, the lobby being the sort of thing Stanley ever saw in movies. Hell, even the hotel Stanley visited a few months ago was nothing in comparison... 

Not that he was going to let such a memory peek up at a time like this. 

Though it did remind him - the cellphone in his pocket, occasionally buzzing with life. He had little intention of talking in the group chat while on this vacation. In fact, the only thing he had said was 'going off for a few weeks, will probably be slow to chat back' and left it at that. Maybe he'd post a few pictures of their trip. He wondered if some silly pictures of the two of them with park cast members would piss his friends off. He sort of wanted to try. 

Xeno's grin was bright as they began their check in process. Stanley couldn't help but get a smile from it as well. "Look at you," he said as they finally got their key cards, "you're so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

“Well, yes.” He giggled as they entered the elevator and pressed the 6th floor. “I have come before with my parents, but I sensed it's going to be a totally different experience with you. I’m so excited.” They exited the elevator and walked down the hall, each of them tugging at their suitcases, Xeno slid the room key and they were allowed inside. The room was big, with one king size bed with a wooden frame just in the middle, a big TV screen, two individual sofas and drawings of the Lion King on every available wall; the bathroom was also huge, with a stand up shower and a tub, just like back at home. 

“If you peek through the window, you can see the Downtown Disney District.” Xeno signaled while opening his suitcase in order to arrange his clothes inside the drawers, leaving the top one for the blonde. “We could go down there and walk, so you get to know the stores. They also have such great restaurants, you can choose whichever you want.” Xeno’s cheeks were slightly blushing. “I want to buy my Mickey ears before going inside the park tomorrow.”

Since they had just arrived after sleeping a bit on the night and traveling on plane and bus, Xeno thought it would be a good idea to just wander around Downtown for the time being, buy whatever the both needed and sleep early, maybe even a nighttime quickie before starting their adventure at the theme park tomorrow morning. 

The plan was to stay for one week, but since Disneyland only had two parks available, Xeno also wanted to take the blonde to Universal Studios, as he knew Stanley was fondle of different action movies; then when the week ended, it would be cute to enjoy a few days on LA as the albino felt bad that Stanley couldn’t stay there to wandered around. His boyfriend’s pouty face was the cutest thing he had looked in the world, and Xeno would never forgive himself if he didn’t let Stanley be a complete tourist in that famous city.

Stanley listened to Xeno's suggestion, walking out to the balcony, getting a good look at the landscape below. It was bustling with people, the day already starting to come to an end but that didn't stop the families and friend groups from happily touring the area. Stanley could smell the mix of restaurants even from their high balcony, and hear the distant sound of music. He could even see bits of the main park from there. 

"It's weird," he said, leaning a bit on the balcony railing. "From the outside it looked like nothing at all, big walls." On the inside though, it was an entirely different world... Hell, it didn't even feel like they were in California, anymore! When Xeno walked out onto the balcony as well Stanley laid his arm across his shoulders, leaning over to give a slow kiss to his forehead. "You said something about getting a bite to eat?" 

The choice in restaurants was massive. Nearly every building had new choices. They both ended up agreeing on a place that labeled itself as a 'jazz kitchen', offering 'New Orleans' type cuisines. It was all an entirely new taste to Stanley - not even Xeno's cooks and maids made food like that. Perhaps it would be possible to request such dishes in the future. 

After their stomachs were finally full of real food and not airport snacks, they began to make their way down the downtown shops, Xeno occasionally pointing to a few buildings or shops to offer a few facts about them. It seemed that, even for Disney, Xeno was full of trivia. 

Eventually, they made it to the shop Xeno was looking for specifically. "You've... got to be joking," Stanley said softly, looking at the... rather shocking display of Mickey and Minnie ears. In fact, they took up more than just one wall. He had noticed a few people wearing the headbands and hats outside, but he didn't think it was such a... well, a fad. He looked to Xeno, seeing him excitedly browsing all of them, soon giving a small laugh.

"This, uh, isn't really my area of expertise," Stanley said, honestly a bit overwhelmed by the choices. Wearing some ears wasn't exactly a very cool thing, but in a way, that made it ironically cool. Though, Xeno probably didn't care. He probably just thought they were cute. And, Stanley supposed, if it made Xeno happy... 

"How about this," he said then, putting his hands into his pockets, "you seem to know what you're looking for. You can pick mine out, I don't care what they look like... As long as it's not those," he nodded his head then towards a pair where the ears resembled giant pink donuts. "Yeah, not those."

Xeno giggled. “I don’t like those either.” He had already set his eyes on the ones he wanted, he picked for himself a pair of black Mickey ears with the drawings of The Nightmare Before Christmas, in one ear it had Jack Skellington and in the other the Oggie Boogie Man; for Stanley he chose the Mickey ears with the blue magician’s hat just in the middle. “These ones are cute for us.” Xeno was already marching to the cash register to pay for the selected items, Stanley said that he could pick them, so he wasn’t going to ask for his opinion. 

After exiting the store they returned to their hotel room, Xeno wanted to rest a bit early before starting their day tomorrow; the albino’s hand glided down Stanley’s arm, folding over his hand and fingers slowly interlacing with each other. They were opening their hotel room and Xeno could feel the fast thud of his heart through this single touch; he always got excited by being near the blonde and even though they always slept on the same bed, for Xeno it felt different to be sharing a hotel room miles away from home.

Nothing in the world could compare to the comfort and security that Stanley projected over him; Stanley knew perfectly Xeno’s big black eyes and how he was desperate to be connected, they tossed the clothes on the floor, the albino was now just too accustomed to sleep in the nude, and both crawl on the bed. Xeno shyly laughed when his boyfriend put the Mickey ears on his head. “So, do you like that I only wear this?” They kissed during the night, Xeno’s body was trembling and melting beneath him, as his mouth continued opening with Stanley’s skillful insistence; he moaned when the blonde’s tongue pushed into his mouth and almost screamed when his cock slid inside his already carefully prepared wet hole. 

Xeno smiled during the whole ordeal, maybe it was cheesy for him to think that, but for the albino it felt as if this was some kind of honeymoon, away from everything and everyone they know. The bed was creaking with their dance, Xeno’s breath became short and Stanley was bracing his hands on the bed frame, driving himself deeper into the pink void.

This was. The first time the two of them had sex in a bed that was not theirs. Sure, they had explored a good few rooms of Xeno's manor, but as for where they laid their heads, this was entirely new. It wasn't Stanley's first time in a hotel room... far from it, but it was easy to forget such thoughts with Xeno happily mewling beneath him, silly ears falling from his messy hair, gripping so desperately to the sheets and pillows. 

Unlike other hotels, Stanley held Xeno close after they claimed that bed as their own, senses filled with his scent, a little piece of home. Xeno tiredly spoke of the attractions they would see tomorrow, the rides he thought Stanley would like most. Stanley only knew of a few often talked about ones, like Splash Mountain or the Pirates of the Caribbean. But Xeno seemed to know them all, happily sighing about his favorites as he fell asleep. 

* * *

They woke with the sun - or at least it felt like it, Xeno packing backpacks full of necessities for the day. Stanley couldn't help but notice the shorts that Xeno decided to wear. A rarity, something he never really wore back home, but it was ungodly hot outside. But this was a family park - Stanley would have to do his best to keep his hands to himself. At least, in public spaces. There were dark rides... was that creepy...? Stanley figured he could test those waters when the time came... 

They headed out with the rest of the morning goers, the front gates busy, but easy to get through with their passes. Once inside... it felt all too surreal. The giant castle in the distance (not all that giant, according to Xeno, made to look huge with forced perspective when it was actually quite small), the Mickey-head shaped gardens, nearly everyone wearing Mickey ears (which made Stanley not feel as odd about wearing his own, which reminded him of that old musical movie with the dancing broomsticks).

"Right," Stanley said, all of this a bit overwhelming. It really did feel like an entirely different world. "You're the one with the extensive knowledge about this place," he looked down to Xeno, who happily laced his fingers with Stanley, not giving a damn about everyone else around them. "Where to first...?"

“We could try to go first to one of the rides that you’re totally interested in.” He giggled when noticing Stanley was arching an eyebrow after his comment. “Before sleeping, you said you only knew about the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, so let’s go there.” Xeno didn’t wait for an answer as he was happily pulling his boyfriend’s hand. 

The park was beautiful in every single way, even if it sounded cheesy, Xeno could literally feel the magic swirling into the air and softly brushing their hair; he was extremely happy to be able to share this incredible experience with the guy he truly loved and was excited to seeing Stanley’s lighted face when witnessing the true Disney Magic. 

They finished crossing the Main Street and turned left into Adventureland until they spotted the New Orleans Square, and right there in the center was the attraction that Xeno needed Staley to experience first. Since it was early in the morning, the line was pretty short, and they were quickly seated on a large boat. 

“Did you know that the initial plan of this attraction was it to be a walk-through wax museum? Personally I’m glad they stay with the boat theme since it’s so much fun.” The ride was dark enough, and Xeno was eagerly peeking at this boyfriend’s face while the ride began; the place had a real scent of fresh sand and sea waves, it was really lovely and almost like being inside the movie. Xeno of course kept a secret of the little dark descent that happened at the middle of the ride, eagerly to get to know if Stanley was a bit afraid of heights or if he really was going to fully enjoy it.

The ride started so slowly, boats inching through a bayou, honestly giving the beginning a sort of eerie feel. This place was meant for children...? Stanley never did bother to look at height limits when in the line for this ride, but he knew some kids had gotten on the ride behind them. Xeno was quite excited that they were able to sit in the front. 

The sound of water was strong, like waterfalls nearby. And it happened then - the drop wasn't huge, but it was enough to cause Stanley to grip hard at the railing in front of him, a spray of water hitting both him and Xeno. Stanley immediately laughed afterwards, wiping some of the water from his cheeks. So even rides like this had drops? Stanley always figured that the scenic rides were slow and all about the sights. But another drop came, this one feeling a bit larger, gaining another laugh from Stanley. This was... actually fun? 

The animatronics looked old, but they moved smoothly. It was then that Xeno leaned over, his voice hushed but excited, spilling secrets only for Stanley's ears. The removal of animatronics that were deemed 'too risque', and the rumors of all the bones once being from real humans. They had been removed over the years, but one real human skull remained, somewhere in the ride... 

The show was great - where were they keeping all of this, anyway?! Were they underground now? It all felt a bit surreal, like they had been transported somewhere else entirely, listening to the upbeat jaunty tunes and watching as the animatronics chased each other and danced.

Eventually the ride was over, both of them stepping out of the boat with the rest of the crowd. It was far from a short ride, but Stanley got the odd sense of wishing it was longer. "You said there was a real skull left...?" Stanley asked then, looking down to Xeno with an eager face. "Do you know which one...?" 

Stanley didn't wait for an answer, looking over at the ride's line, which was a bit shorter than the one they had initially stood in. He tugged a bit at Xeno's hand, leading him back towards it, "let's do this one again."

Xeno was utterly happy that his boyfriend was enjoying himself, it was so cute to glare at his brightly blue eyes and his childish smile. After their second time on the Pirates of The Caribbean ride, Stanley was excited to get to know more of the rides around the park and since they were near, Xeno took his hand and walked them towards his own favorite one, The Haunted Mansion, which literally looked like and old house right on top of a hill.

They entered the queuing area through a pair of ornate gates and found themselves walking in the antebellum-era mansion’s well-tended gardens and courtyards, they past a small pet cemetery and a mausoleum with pun names that made Stanley laugh loudly; both step onto the porch where they were admitted inside the mansion, walking through the Foyer to be let in to a pair of sliding doors where a teasingly spirit welcomed them. 

“Don’t be scared” The albino teased, side hugging at his boyfriend and resting his head on his ribs. They saw how the room started to stretch vertically, it looked like the floor was descending and the portraits of the walls started elongating, showing their full image.

People screamed around them with the ghost host’s last phrase. “Of course, there’s always MY way out of here.” And when a sudden thunderclap echoed through the place; Xeno urged Stanley to look upwards, to catch a glimpse of the host’s dangling from a taut rope.

Seconds later, the doors opened and they were welcome to continue their path and to climb inside a endless stream of black carriages, accompanied by the ghost host; Xeno was excited and even cutely dancing to the music of the ride, they saw walls covered with demon face wallpaper, a dark séance room full of floating objects, a birthday party in a Grand Hall with a number of ghosts dancing around. “I love this!” Xeno almost screamed when the ride let them into the different rooms. 

“The death bride is my favorite!” He said while clapping his hands and seeing how the bride raised her arm and a hatchet appeared and disappeared in her hands between saying her wedding vows. Finally they reached the graveyard, where more ghosts were singing and swirling around them, to seconds later end the ride while entering a hall of mirrors; the ghost host teasingly said through the speakers: There’s a little matter I forgot to mention: beware of HitchHiking Ghosts!

Xeno was excited to see that an old large ghost was sitting on top of their black carriage. “He’s coming with us!”

When they exited the ride, he happily hugged his boyfriend. “So, what did you think?”

"Honestly? I think I liked that one better."

The ghost ride was something Stanley could understand being someone's favorite ride. It was just as gimmicky as the pirates ride but the macabre nature of it made it feel a bit more adult. Stanley thoroughly enjoyed the jokes that would most likely go over a child's head, but the adults all snickered at them. Just as before, Xeno had his handful of facts to share, Stanley drinking them all in. It was amazing, in a way. Xeno rarely got so excited, but his entire demeanor was bright and excited, calling out to his favorite parts the entire time. 

Though, there was one thing about the ride that piqued Stanley's interest. The cart that carried them around the haunted rooms was singular, only the two of them within it. And, once the ride got going, it was entirely impossible to really see into the other cars. Maybe catching people's faces. But nothing from the waist down. 

Stanley had decided upon entering the park that he wouldn't try anything lewd. It wasn't as if there were easy places to hide, and all the rides they had looked at so far were joined with other people. But not this one. This one they were alone, at least for the most part. The thought wouldn't leave his mind. During their first ride through Stanley didn't want to butt into Xeno's excitement. But, if they could go again... 

It was worth a try.

When Stanley mentioned a second ride through, Xeno accepted with a happy grin. They waited in line, eventually getting into another ride cart. As soon as they were in, Stanley moved close, wrapping his arm around Xeno's shoulder and tugging him closer. He waited, however, for the ride to actually start and move away from the loading dock before he leaned down, placing a slow kiss to Xeno's jawline, letting it wander down his neck, 

"This ride is pretty long," Stanley whispered below the ride music, his body twisting slightly to face his boyfriend, a tentative hand running across Xeno's knee and up his thigh. Stanley would test the waters. See how Xeno reacted. Perhaps Xeno wouldn't want to soil a favorite ride with such an act... but, with how easily Xeno and his body would usually give into such gentle touches and kisses... Stanley had a good feeling Xeno would go along with it.

Xeno gasped when feeling the blonde’s hand up his thigh, there was something about Stanley’s lips and hands, that he couldn’t resist any hint lewd; the albino turned his face and met with his boyfriend’s sweet lips, he loved that Stanley wanted to touch him everywhere and anywhere, making him excited to to these things in public places where they could be discovered: his manor’s garden, the lake, the plane’s bathroom and now his favorite ride inside Disneyland. 

He felt how Stanley eagerly took out his small cock, and Xeno lowly mewled when feeling the strong fingers curling around his shaft; he tightly gripped on the blonde’s t-shirt and hid his blushed face on his strong chest. Xeno’s body was trembling and he did everything possible to stop moaning. 

The strokes started slow and the albino noticed Stanley wanted him to last during the whole ride, but just when they were entered into the graveyard for a second time and the grim grinning ghosts started singing, the blonde got his grip a bit tighter and started stroking Xeno faster; the albino was trembling, not from the ghosts but for his reaching peak, he rubbed his face on Stanley’s face, trying to muffled the incoming moan when he finally scattered his white seed on his boyfriend’s hand. 

Xeno’s cheeks were bright pink, and he looked up to glare at the deep blue sea. “I-I’m sorry for staining your hand…” Stanley made him come just when the ride was at it’s ending; they were entering the Hall of Mirrors, in time to see once more who was the hitchhiking ghost that would select them to haunt them until their return.

"Good timing," Stanley grinned down at Xeno, slowly pumping just a few more times at his boyfriend's cock, being careful to collect all the cum in one place. They couldn't walk out with wads of the stuff all over their clothing, after all. But damn - did that just make the ride ten times more enjoyable. Xeno had done his absolute best to not call out and make noise. It reminded Stanley of their time on the plane, having to cover his mouth just to make sure he didn't make a total scene. This... may end up becoming a new favorite thing. 

But, there was always one downside... the bathroom made this part a lot easier, but now they were in the ending bits of the ride, and Stanley's hand was full. Not to mention the whole ordeal definitely left himself feeling restrained within his jeans, but a well placed jacket would hide that. As for the mess in his hand, he could just... shake it out over the edge of the cart, but the last thing they needed was to be noticed. 

There was... one option. Stanley gave a shrug at the idea, honestly there wasn't that much in his hand, he's dealt with a lot more. And, with the nearing mirrors, Stanley could use them to his advantage, to tease Xeno just a little bit more before the ride ended. As they twisted the corner, their faces showing up in the mirrors, Stanley locked eyes with the reflection of Xeno's. A hologram of a grinning ghost showed up between the two of them, but Stanley paid no mind to him, instead slowly running his tongue across the length of his hand, cleaning up every string and pool of cum that resided there. A smirk grew across his lips as he saw the way Xeno's cheeks flushed dark, able to be seen even in the darkness of the ride.

Xeno felt so embarrassed that Stanley devoured his cum as it was something so sweet and delicious, he quickly tucked in his small flacid cock and buckled his shorts before the ride set them free. “I don’t know how you always convinced me in doing lewd things with you.” he pouted, but he already knew the answer to his words, it was because he loved how Stanley looked at him, how desperate he sometimes got to lay his hands on his small body, without caring if someone might see them, and that excited Xeno so much that it was almost unbearable. “I’ll help you once we return to our hotel room.” The albino said before reaching to hold the blonde’s clean hand and taking him to the restroom so he could properly wash them. 

The rest of their day was, as Disney would say it, magical. They laughed constantly and enjoyed the different rides; Xeno was impressed that Stanley wanted to take his picture with Buzz Lightyear and he happily complied. They ate a lot during their stay, burgers, pretzels, ice cream and popcorn; Stanley thought that the Little Mermaid’s ride was lame, but Xeno sang along him the different movie songs while on their shell cart, they watched the magical parade while standing holding hands and the blonde stole kisses from his boyfriend at any time he could. 

Their first day ended with the castle’s fireworks, which were pretty chaotic and predictable as their explosive sight was illuminating the dark sky with every possible color. The couple were two more of the crowd's spectators, ones to see the fireworks blazing trails arc above them, and Xeno smiled when Stanley hugged him from behind without looking back down on Earth. There was something about that sky warm even in the cold night, as if the stray sparks passed into their blood.

The sparks kept burning at their hotel room between the sheets as Xeno was riding Stanley’s cock as if it was the best ride in the whole park, their fingers were interlaced and their mouth kept savouring each other. It didn’t take long for Stanley to pour his milk right inside the pink void and to Xeno to scatter their chest with a string of shining white stars. 

“I love you…” Xeno said between short breaths of air.

Stanley softly showered Xeno's face in slow kisses. His confessions of love were more common now, but when he said them with the last bits of his energy after a long night between their sheets, Stanley couldn't help but feel his chest grow warm from it. "I love you," he repeated back, his voice low and only for the two of them, caressing Xeno's cheek as sleep slowly took him. Stanley, too, closed his eyes, eager to tug Xeno's warm body closer - but the buzzing of his phone nearby alerted him. It was late - but that never meant much to his friends. And he had ghosted them for most of the day...

With a sigh, Stanley slowly turned, careful to not jostle Xeno and risk waking him. He grabbed his phone from the night stand, swiping through alerts and menus to bring up the group chat, hoping that the most recent conversation was not about him. 

But, when was he ever that lucky. The last few minutes of messages had his name in it, causing another exhausted sigh to leave his body.

Cigarette Burns  
  
Mozu  
u think stanley would? he said no before to stuff like that  
Luna  
You may have to convince him~ 😏 just use his little boy toy against him :3  
Hyoga  
Possible  
you all know its pretty shitty to talk about someone right in front of them, right? 🙄 🙄 🙄  
Luna  
Oh! Stanley! You exist? So nice of you to join us again  
Mozu  
speak of the devil lmfao😈  


Stanley began to rub at his eyes... maybe he should just go to sleep. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
Luna  
We were talking about how unfair it is! you get to go off on some huge trip, and we're all stuck at home!🥺🥺  
Mozu  
didn't even invite us  
one, it was a surprise, and two i wouldn't have anyway?!  
Hyoga  
This isn't about that. I could care less what you're off doing with your little boyfriend, Stanley. I just want to make sure that you haven't forgotten what this is all about.  
Obviously not, you guys remind me every damn day. And I'm still splitting the money with you guys, so whats the issue?  
Mozu  
okay okay - look. 😬We were thinking, about when you get back...  
Luna  
You should convince Xeno to throw a HUGE party at his house! Bet we can convince everyone to go, everyones gonna wanna see his place and see if its really that huge!🤩🤩🤩  
Mozu  
and we have our contacts - we can get a shitload of beer, maybe even more  


Stanley's face fell blank. Of course it'd come to that eventually. Honestly he was a bit surprised that they hadn't brought it up before when he boasted about how huge Xeno's manor was. It could be worse... at least they've stopped begging for more pictures of Xeno in lewd compromising positions. 

Cigarette Burns  
  
Hyoga  
I'll text you with the details later. Get rest, Stanley. We all know how exhausted you get, constantly fucking your little toy.  
Okay. Maybe. Just, bring this up at a normal hour, I'm about to pass out here.  
Luna  
Ewwwww hahaha don't say it like that.🤮  


Stanley closed the group chat then, placing his phone on the bedside table before laying onto his back, staring at the ceiling. A party... a lot could go wrong, but none of it super drastic. People may wreck the place a bit, sure, but as long as people weren't going around breaking windows or anything... 

With a final sigh Stanley turned his body, his arms falling around Xeno's frame, the smaller boy humming softly in his sleep at the action. Xeno... could be down for a party. Especially if it got more people at school to like him. Though, thinking back to how much of a light drunk Xeno was... Stanley may have to keep him away from the liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can join us at the discord server: The Kingdom of Shipping  
> https://discord.gg/gjGwwy


	13. Mickey Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled and gave the Monsters Inc T-shirt to his boyfriend. “Now put this on, let’s get down to eat some Mickey waffles for breakfast and after that get straight to the other park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so happy you're enjoying this ride with us. Tysm.

In the morning Xeno woke up before Stanley, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and slowly getting out of bed to enter the bathroom. He showered alone as he knew that if he invited the blonde along they would ended up doing much more than just cleaning their bodies; the albino turn on the hot water and waited down the shower head for the million drops to poured down his body, he pushed two fingers inside his lubed hole and slowly took out all of Stanley’s remaining cum. Xeno’s cheeks were already blushed, one of his lewd thoughts was to know how much cum his little pink void can retain inside, maybe he could ask Stanley that when both returned home from this amazing time together. 

When he finished with the shower, the albino dried his body and wrapped a towel around his slim waist before walking back to the bed and kissing Stanley to wake him up. “Go clean your stinky ass, we have another park to visit today.” He eagerly said; the blonde grumbled something that Xeno couldn’t understand and watched him march towards the bathroom, not caring about closing the door behind him. 

Xeno dressed himself with a black pair of shorts and a blue T-shirt with a drawing of Stitch poking his tongue out, it was one of the new clothes that he bought with his boyfriend before exiting the park the other day; Stanley had one of Monsters Inc for himself and Xeno was sure the blonde would look extremely handsome wearing that. Then suddenly he heard his phone buzzing, he arched an eyebrow as it was extremely rare for him to get text messages from anyone. 

The albino sat on the bed and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and reading the text message that Stanley had just sent him.  _ “I don’t want Xeno to know anything.” _

Xeno’s heart skipt a beat, don’t know what?!

* * *

Stanley put his phone down on the bathroom sink, groaning as he got into the shower. Hyoga had sent him an entire damn novel almost. It wasn't just about the party, the party was simple compared to everything else Hyoga was spilling into his message inbox. Stuff about school hosted auctions, getting Xeno's dad in on it, everything going to charity. A good cause. Starving kids, or something like that. Of course, what Xeno's dad wouldn't know would be the money would be going into some random bank account that Hyoga had recently set up. 

There were a lot of details, almost too many, all of them going over Stanley's head so early in the morning. But there was something about the plan that felt... a bit off. It was so covert in a way that they could pull it off without Xeno ever knowing. Perhaps this was Hyoga's way of making sure Stanley stayed on board with the plan. Stanley was growing less and less interested in the money, but even with Xeno's connections, it would be hard to leave this town without a good sum... 

Once out of the shower Stanley quickly grabbed at his phone, the moist heat from his fingers fogging the screen and making it harder to traverse. He brought up what he thought was his most recent text, not even bothering to check as he wrote out the only demand he had for all of this. Xeno couldn't know. No matter what happened. Even if Stanley didn't get a damn penny out of this deal, if Xeno could be left totally unaware... then Stanley was fine with continuing this. Besides, they weren't stealing money from Xeno. It was money from his dad.

Stanley put the phone down, quickly drying at his body and hair before throwing on a pair of boxers, exiting the bathroom and expecting his boyfriend to be begging him to put on the shirts they had bought the other day. Instead, the face that Xeno gave him was something else entirely, brows knitted and eyes wide, holding his phone. 

"What's... with that expression...?" Stanley asked, feeling a thick tension in the room. Did he get some bad news from home...? Did one of Stanley's friends try to contact him?!

“You...you sent me a message.” Xeno answered while showing his phone to the blonde. He didn’t understand why a fear ran through his body, the message was plain and simple, that Stanley didn’t want him to know about something, but who was his boyfriend talking to? Xeno trusted completely in Stanley, he never thought of the blonde cheating on him or mocking him behind his back with his group of friends, in fact, Stanley almost never paid attention to his phone, focusing his entire attention on Xeno. 

So if it was obvious that Stanley wasn’t doing something mean behind his back, why did that message hurt so much? “What you don’t want me to find out?” Then another idea popped into his mind, was the blonde thinking of breaking up with him? The mere idea of them splitting up was hurting him so much that he couldn’t see straight anymore as sudden tears began clouding his sight. Xeno felt so dumb, just last night they made love and said I love you to each other multiple times, it couldn’t be that, but what was it?

Stanley’s brows furrowed, at first not understanding at all what Xeno could be talking about. But as soon as he saw the message from Xeno’s screen, he felt his stomach begin to twist. He began to grit his teeth, pissed at himself for making such a stupid and rookie mistake, but also trying so hard to think of a way around this. The text didn’t say that much...! It could be easy to work around it!! 

But when Xeno’s tears started to fall Stanley could feel himself begin to panic as well, hurrying over and taking Xeno’s phone from his hands, placing it on the bed before holding both of Xeno’s cheeks in his palms. “Hey, hey, none of that,” he started, but Xeno’s stare made it clear to him that he was looking for answers, not soft words. “Right, okay. I’ll admit you were not supposed to see that. My mistake.” With a sigh, Stanley stood up straighter, his hands on Xeno’s shoulders. “It was supposed to go to Luna. She’s helping me with something, it was supposed to stay a secret but I sort of messed that up...” Slowly, Stanley’s thumbs wiped away Xeno’s tears. “You planned this big surprise for me. I wanted to plan a surprise in return.”

The lie could work - but Xeno’s tears still filled Stanley with concern. What things did Xeno think up...? Was it that easy to think Stanley would betray him? A pit in Stanley’s stomach warned to remind him that he has, in fact, in many different ways, betrayed the boy in front of him. But he gulped down that thought, kissing away more of Xeno’s tears, “you trust me, don’t you?”

Xeno felt like breathing again, shyly smiling while resting his puffy face on the blonde’s chest. “Of course I trust you…” he heavily sniffed and he appreciated that his boyfriend brought him some kleenex to wipe his runny nose. Stanley was planning a big surprise for him, he felt so dumb for thinking such wild things, of course there had to be a logical and easy explanation, he couldn’t believe he was such a cry baby. “I’m sorry, I-I just thought you wanted to break up with me…” He rubbed his face on the blonde’s torso, softly giggling that he was wetting his just cleaned body. 

Xeno pulled back to smile at him, a surprise sounded so nice and he couldn’t imagine what could it be that Stanley was preparing for him, he felt so lucky and happy to have a kind and sweet boyfriend by his side. “I got scared for a while.” He giggled as he was also feeling ashamed of crying for something like that. “It was stupid of me to think that, I know you’ll never betray me.” The albino wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before wiping the rest of his tears and walking towards the bathroom to look himself on the mirror; his face had his characteristic eye bags, but thanks now to the quick crying he had a blushed face and puffy lips. 

He splashed some cold water on his face and dried it with a hand towel before coming out and sitting on the bed, waiting for Stanley to get ready. “Again, I’m sorry, I’ll try no to cry for silly things like this in the future.” He smiled and gave the Monsters Inc T-shirt to his boyfriend. “Now put this on, let’s get down to eat some Mickey waffles for breakfast and after that get straight to the other park.”

Stanley held the silly graphic T-shirt in his hands, smiling softly to Xeno. But his stomach felt absolutely sick. The words  _ 'you'll never betray me' _ felt like a dagger sharpened specifically for him. He tried not to focus on it, tried to just get dressed for the day, tried to enjoy Xeno happily holding his hand as they walked through the hotel lobby. But something felt off. A crack in the glass dome Stanley wanted to keep around Xeno's awareness, streaks of reality starting to seep in. 

He could... just tell Xeno, maybe...? Put it all out in the open - maybe Xeno would even help...

It was a stupid idea. Stanley pushed it from his mind as soon as it tried to take up any space. The second Xeno found out would be the second that everything would end. If Hyoga's plan worked, then Xeno would just never have to know... Though Stanley was very aware of how much trust he could put into Hyoga. The problem became how little trust that was. 

The theme park itself made distraction a lot easier. The California based park was a lot less 'childish', though it didn't stop the park from having a good handful of themed rides. But every time that Stanley stood still, either waiting in lines for rides or food or just taking a moment to rest, his mind went right back to it. What if Xeno found out...? Would he be able to convince him that, while it did start out as a way to steal money, Stanley found something else along the way? Would Xeno even believe him...?

He would have to contact Luna soon. Ask her advice on a good surprise. Because as it stood then, Stanley had no idea how he was going to be able to measure up to the surprise of a Disneyland trip. 

Eventually the two of them sat in the cool shade, families bustling around them as they slowly ate at the hot fresh churros. It was only noon - and Stanley had been following Xeno's plans throughout the day, to be able to see all the best attractions in a timely manner. "Well?" He said between the bites of the sugary warm snack, "where to, next...?"

Xeno was having a great time with Stanley. After his silly misunderstanding of the morning, he tried to brush the sad feeling behind and enjoy the day with his boyfriend. 

“We can go walk in the Pixar Pier.” He took the blonde’s hand after finishing their small snack and enjoyed the rest of their day together. Xeno didn’t know how Stanley managed to convince him to ride the Pixar Pal-A-Round Indredicoaster, since he was slightly afraid of heights but right beside the blonde, Xeno always felt so safe and protected. 

The albino was laughing and giggling at every attraction, knowing that what they shared couldn’t be replicated with someone else and he loved it. This love, this feeling of just Stanley and him. 

“I want to come back here next year.” He said while hugging his boyfriend. “We could make it our annual tradition.” 

The day ended with them watching the World of Color water show, interlacing fingers and kissing their lips so sweet and softly, returning to their hotel room to continue with a different kind of ride. One that also included some water works and the rocking of their bodies between the sheets; a ride Xeno was never tired of climbing over and over again. 

Morning came and even if Xeno’s four limbs were aching from walking all day and having fun all night, he still wanted to go out and create more wonderful memories with Stanley. The albino rolled in the bed and playfully poked Stanley’s cheek. “Are you ready for today? Now you’re meeting Harry Potter.”

  
  


"Oh? Really? The real Harry Potter?" Stanley threw a grin at his boyfriend before yawning. There was a part of Stanley that wanted to just stay in the hotel for a few more hours. Rest. Do nothing. The vacation so far had been amazing, but it had been the most going out and constant activity that Stanley had ever done. But Xeno was excited, and Stanley wanted to try out this butterbeer stuff... 

* * *

The butter beer was not real beer. A bit of a let down, though Stanley figured he should have known better. Of course they wouldn't let kids just buy the stuff, but hey, wizards are supposed to be pretty weird already. 

Non-alcoholic drinks aside, Xeno was devoted to showing Stanley every inch of the park, or at least the most that they could shove into a single day. The Hogwarts section already took a large chunk of their time, but the rest of the park was just as big, complete with massive rides and attractions. Like most of Disneyland, though, none of the rides were... private enough for any quick touches, so Stanley kept his hands to himself. 

Well, mostly, a few ass grabs here and there always got a small smack and huffy face from Xeno. It was just too good to pass up!

It wasn't long until the day was coming to an end, the two of them filled with bags of souvenirs, making their way back to the trams that would take them back to the Disneyland hotels.

Their entire trip was coming to a slow end. It was a bit sad, in a way. They both stood out on their balcony during their last night at the hotel, Stanley's arms wrapped around Xeno's form and his chin resting atop Xeno's head as they watched everyone bustle around the Downtown Disney district below. Stanley's hands soon wrapped tighter, a small sigh leaving him. There was a lot to get done when home. There were Hyoga's plans, on top of some huge party everyone wanted to plan. Not to mention this miraculous surprise that he now had to plan for Xeno, or else he'd never have a full alibi for the text he had accidentally sent to Xeno... 

He wanted to not think about it. They were on vacation. It was only supposed to be about the two of them. But Stanley knew that avoiding it all would only make it worse. He needed to get more serious about this. He needed to stop pretending like it wasn't happening. The only way Xeno could come out of this unscathed was if Stanley put all of his energy into making sure things went off without a hitch. 

But he couldn't do anything right then, out on the balcony with Xeno in his arms. He still had the rest of this vacation to enjoy. 

Stanley softly nuzzled at Xeno's cheek, enjoying how Xeno's head so happily tilted with the affection. "We're leaving' tomorrow - but you said we are staying a few nights in Los Angeles, right?"

“Yeah…” He sighed with his boyfriend’s caress. “That’s the plan. We can walk a bit in Hollywood and spend the evening on the beach.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around Stanley’s waist. “You said you haven’t been in Los Angeles and we can’t leave without me taking your picture like a cool redneck signaling one of the celebritie’s stars in the Walk of Fame.” 

Xeno loved to tease him, it was something cute and even intimate in their blooming relationship. He left a low sight before pulling away. “Let me call a hotel for tomorrow.” He got inside their room and grabbed his phone, calling the hotel he and his family used to stay every time they decided to visit LA; after a few minutes the albino got a room for themselves, one that was going to be available after 3:00pm, which was great if they were taking in consideration the one hour bus drive back to the main city. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed the parks.” Xeno rested his back against the door frame while admiring Stanley; the blonde always looked so handsome, even sexy when holding a cigarette between his lips and puffing a white smoke right into the air. “I have never had so much fun with someone.” And by that he meant, someone besides his parents. 

He patiently waited for his boyfriend to finish his cigarette before taking his hand; gasping in surprise when Stanley stole a kiss from his lips. Already too used to the smokey taste, Xeno learned to love it. To crave for it. 

“We should go have some dinner.” Arms around the blonde’s neck, not wanting to pull back. “It’s our last night here and I don’t want to spend it in our room...yet.”

Stanley snickered against Xeno's lips, "I'm not sure what you're more hungry for. Dinner, or me." It was said as a joke, of course, Stanley's grin wide as he stole a few more kisses from Xeno. 

Though, even as a joke, it did not stop Stanley from covering Xeno's entire body with more of those kisses as soon as they came back from dinner. Their evening was nice, talking for what seemed like forever over dinner and desserts, but it paled in comparison each time to Xeno's soft little mewls and the shivering of his skin whenever Stanley touched him just right. Stanley simply couldn't keep his hands off Xeno, throughout the entire trip. Stolen kisses, soft body touches (that usually got him in a bit of trouble), their trip through the Haunted Mansion which Stanley was sure would change Xeno's view on the ride forever. Everything about him was absolutely addicting. Stanley didn't want the vacation to end. 

But it was. 

The next day a large bus brought them as well as their luggage to their next destination, a rather large hotel in the middle of LA. As soon as their bags were at their new hotel room, Xeno was quick to busy Stanley with some of the more major places to visit in the city. In fact, Xeno seemed a little too excited to have Stanley take a few selfies at the Walk of Fame, which Stanley gladly humored him in. Especially at the chance to make a few unkind faces at some of the more... unsavory celebrities whose names covered the street. 

After that there were shops, restaurants, and even an observatory that Xeno had been gushing about since that morning. While the place only mildly interested Stanley, he couldn't pass up the chance to see Xeno's eyes absolutely light up as they toured the exhibits.

It was all too much to do in a single day, of course. It was not the first time that Stanley and Xeno found themselves way too exhausted during their vacation to continue their fun deep into the night. Instead, they simply watched the television, tangled in each other's arms, until finally sleep took them both. 

The next few days were just as busy with everything ranging from museums to shopping districts. Lesser known hang out spots and some places crawling with tourists. A lot of places Stanley kept a mental note on - they weren't old enough yet to get into a lot of the bars. But they could come back, once they were twenty-one. 

It was a thought that Stanley wanted to be happy about. But the thoughts swirled in his mind; would they still be together at that age...? Would all of this really work? There was no way there wouldn't be some sort of fall out, and Stanley would be visiting all these bars alone.

Thoughts that Stanley, once again, did his best to forget. He'd worry about it once home - which was a date rapidly approaching. 

It was their last night. They would be catching a plane tomorrow, though the departure was later in the day. It was almost as if Xeno knew they would be up late during their last night. 

The two of them found themselves at one of the many beaches that stretched across Los Angeles. It was already getting late in the day, most of the larger families heading off for the night, a few stragglers staying behind to watch the sunset. They had found a small area all to themselves, closer to the rocky tide pools and further away from the crowds.

Stanley sat in the sand, Xeno happily sitting between his legs and allowing Stanley's entire frame to hold him. It was a position they found themselves in a lot, be it resting in bed, down by the lake, or now at the beach in California, watching the sun set over the ocean. Though - Stanley was beginning to notice it now. The way Xeno's body was no longer entirely engulfed by Stanley. He had gotten bigger - maybe the guy was finally going through a growth spurt...? Stanley figured Xeno was just small for his age, perhaps he was just a late bloomer instead. 

With a content sigh, Stanley rested his chin on Xeno's shoulder, arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend's waist. "What if we don't go home tomorrow. Switch tickets around. We can go off to Europe, backpack around the whole place, we can tell people we are in college."

“We have to go home tomorrow.” Xeno sighed, leaning his back against his boyfriend’s chest. “To rest a few days before classes begin again so we can graduate on time.” He turned his face to glare at the blue eyes. “But I can promise you that once we get accepted in the same college, we can go together and backpack through Europe.” The albino was sighing, thinking about all the possible cities they could go together. “You can even plan our itinerary and I’ll follow you; a special trip for the both of us...a trip to start planning the rest of our lives.” 

It sounded cheesy but Xeno really wanted to spend his life with Stanley, sure, this was his first ever relationship and they were about to finish high school, but the connection they have was strong, different and unique. Xeno was sure about that. 

Xeno was playing with the sand, feeling it between his fingers and looking at the cool water, how the small waves were crashing against the sand, fizzing and bubbling like brine. The albino couldn’t help but smile as the wind was caressing his faces. 

He stood up. No one was around them and it was almost pitch dark. Xeno started removing his shirt, pants and shoes, leaving only his underwear on and he reached a hand to his boyfriend. “It’s our last night here.” He giggled. “We have done a lot of fun things but right now I feel we’re missing some kind of excitement.” Xeno remembered the adrenaline he felt during the Haunted Mansion ride, when thinking they could get caught and the intense relief after reaching his orgasm and noticing no one saw a thing. 

“I’ve never skinny dip before..:” He slightly turned his head towards the ocean, waves still roaring and rolling down, crashing onto the shore with a soft his. “Let 's go.”

Even though Stanley's brows furrowed as he reached out to Xeno's hand, the smile that grew on his face was apparent. "Once again, you surprise me," he said with a small laugh, taking a good look around the beach. They were partially shielded by the high rocks of the tide pools, but there was still definitely the chance of being seen. Luckily it seemed most everyone had gone home. If anyone was still on the beach at this time they were too far away for Stanley to make them out. 

So he joined Xeno, sliding his pants off as well as his shirt, letting them fall to the ground next to the rest of their stuff. He couldn't help but look around one more time before removing his boxers, wearing a wide grin as he moved closer to Xeno, helping him with his own and making sure to kiss at his shoulders as he did so. 

"There's one rule to skinny dipping," Stanley said, a total lie but maybe Xeno wouldn't pick up on it. "You have to go fast, or else you'll chicken out from the cold," Stanley glanced at the ocean water. Was Xeno aware of how cold it would be? Stanley wondered if Xeno had ever swam in a lake or ocean before, and not just a heated swimming pool. Even if Xeno had, Stanley assumed it must have been during the day when the sun would heat the water a bit, and not during the night when it was at its coldest. Either way, Stanley couldn't pass up the chance to have Xeno clinging to him for warmth.

"Just to make sure you don't chicken out," Stanley leaned down then, picking Xeno up at his waist and causing the smaller boy to wrap his legs around his hips. "We'll jump in together." 

Stanley took off then, his speed made faster by the anticipation of it all and also not wanting anyone to see two naked boys running down towards the water. The few first steps into the waves was freezing, the surface tension of the water making it harder to walk. But Stanley still made it a good way in before he did a small jump, tucking his legs as he let the both of them sink down into the cold depths.

Xeno screamed when he felt the cold water touching every inch of his body and gasped for air when they could resurface, arms and legs still wrapping around his boyfriend’s. His face was soaked and the salty drops were coming together to run into his eyes and drip down his chin; his heart ran to his core, looking for shelter and hoarding the warmth that remained. 

“I didn’t think it’ll be this cold.” Xeno was laughing and hiding his face into Stanley’s neck crook. “How stupid this was.” He teased. “But I wouldn’t dare to jump in without you.” 

The weight of the water is almost enough to topple the albino and the waves were strong enough to take him far down the ocean, luckily Stanley was still holding him tightly, but before Xeno could worry about how for the low temperature his muscles would give up; the blonde took them out of the water, kissing every inch of his face and laying him nicely on the kinda warm sand. 

They were completely alone, not a person perhaps miles far away from them and Xeno was feeling more in love when admiring Stanley’s beautiful face under the moonlight, with the waves behind them and already covered in sand. Every fibre in Xeno’s body hums with adrenaline and before he knows it, he wrapped his hands around the blonde’s neck and brought their lips together. 

A salty kiss but sweet at least. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to do it here?” It was obvious what Stanley was thinking; Xeno perfectly knew the blue lewd sight. “They say sand gets everywhere, even in places you didn’t know you have.”

"Well," Stanley softly brushed some of Xeno's wet hair from his face. The water had completely ruined his slicked back style, but the look suited him. "We can try not to get sand where it matters." Stanley took Xeno's lips then, the kiss proving to Xeno then his true intentions. No one was on the beach, and if there was, they were far away enough that they would just look like dark shadows on the sand. 

His hands traveled Xeno's body, feeling the grit of the sand and sea water against it. It was far from their first time doing this outside, but the drying seawater on Xeno's skin made him feel cold, Stanley's hands doing their best to warm him, his body pressed close as his hips softly began to grind into Xeno's. Stanley was not fully hard yet, but he didn't need long, especially with Xeno's soft mewls that escaped him each time Stanley touched the more sensitive parts of his body. 

Stanley knew that they should be quick. This was public, after all. Someone could come by. But he couldn't stop his touches from being so slow, taking his time in pinching and tugging at Xeno's nipples and leaving hickeys across his neck and collarbone, Xeno's skin tasting salty from the sea water. Every little squeak that came from Xeno made Stanley's body feel warmer, his cock twitching against Xeno's stomach.

They needed lube, but it wouldn't be the first time they had to settle for spit. Stanley wet his fingers, his skin just as salty as his boyfriend's, coating them enough to painlessly press at Xeno's entrance. There was no resistance in Xeno's body as Stanley delved deep with his fingers, scissoring and curling two of them. He seemed loose enough - they could probably get away with just two fingers... 

It was then that a large wave crashed around the two of them, Stanley's body quickly moving to wrap his frame around Xeno's, as if it would keep him grounded and safe. As the wave washed back, Stanley gave a glance back to the ocean, body dripping once more with sea water. "The tide's moving in," he mumbled out. They should have moved a bit further up... 

It didn't matter, though. Stanley simply picked Xeno up into his arms, making Xeno's legs once again wrap around his waist. His cock happily ground itself between Xeno's ass as he walked closer to the rocky tide pool walks, pressing Xeno's back against one of the cliff sides. Soft kisses trailed Xeno's jawline, now soaked again with the sea water. "Hold on tight," he whispered into Xeno's cold skin, aligning his cock with Xeno's barely-lubed hole, hoping that two fingers was enough as he began to press himself into the warmth.

Xeno’s nipples were painfully erect from the excitement and the adrenaline of doing something so lewd in public; his dark orbs were darting around the beach, making sure no one was around to glare at their bodies while secretly wishing for them to get caught. 

His small cock was hard enough by the mere thought that any stranger could see just how horny and aroused he was; it was a thrill and he decided to moan a bit louder when Stanley’s cock pushed so perfectly inside. It hurt a bit, lube obviously needed it, but Xeno could manage. 

“Ah! So good…” He said as his cock was slightly brushing against the blonde’s abdomen and his hands and legs were still perfectly wrapped around his boyfriend’s body. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore and wetting Stanley’s legs were enough for Xeno to constantly remind him that they were outside and that everyone could be a witness to their love making. 

Xeno was bouncing up and down Stanley’s cock and precum was already leaking down his tiny length. “Kiss me…” The albino was glad that with his shy commands his boyfriend always followed through and after their tongues danced for a bit while, Xeno couldn’t avoid throwing his head back, moaning loudly and spilling his seed out onto the sand.

The spasms and clenching of Xeno's body was all that Stanley needed, nails digging deep at Xeno's hips as he thrust his hips up and into him a few more times, finally burying himself deep as his own peak took over. Xeno's neck was exposed from his own moans, Stanley biting down hard at the soft skin as waves of pleasure totally wrecked him. He could feel his cum slowly seeping from Xeno's hole, flowing down his legs and dripping into the sand. 

Stanley breathed out hard against Xeno's neck, still supporting his body against the cliff side. Xeno's body was falling more limp, post-orgasm exhaustion hitting him, and Stanley pulled back to let his exit Xeno's body and let boyfriend stand on his own, steadying his wobbling body as his hands wrapped around his back. Stanley gave a small laugh, kissing at Xeno's forehead, hands slowly rubbing across his cold body. It may have been a summer night, but the moon did nothing to heat their naked bodies and the sea air didn't help either. 

Stanley pulled back more, looking down to Xeno with a grin, ready to tell him that they should probably get dressed - but he stopped, brows furrowed. Where his hands had wandered was a dark streak of liquid. The night was dark, not providing a lot of light, but the slight red tinge was enough to classify it as blood. A sudden spark of panic hit Stanley, looking Xeno all over before suddenly pulling him close, examining his back. 

"Shit," he cursed, his hands very tenderly going over Xeno's back. How stupid of him, pushing him against jagged tide pool rocks. There was a series of scratches, a few of them open enough to leave small trails of blood traveling down his skin. "Shit-" Stanley said again, now turning Xeno fully to get a better look at them. Nothing needing stitches... but that wasn't making Stanley feel any better. "I'm sorry," he mumbled out, standing straight and taking Xeno's shoulders. "We.... should get you back to the hotel, and clean."

Once the afterglow lifted Xeno felt the burning like sensation on his skin. “I didn’t notice it.” He said while sliding some fingers on his back and his body got tensed by the continuous pain. 

The albino noticed how Stanley went quickly to pick up their clothes and dressed himself before returning to his side; Xeno could only put on his underwear and pants, dreading for the soft fabric to touch his skin and his boyfriend understood. So he appreciated when the blonde removed his shirt so as to be alike while walking back to the hotel. 

The hotel wasn’t so far away and they snuck in, not wanting for the guards to start asking questions about Xeno’s injury. The pain kept throbbing in his wounds, it’s deep and warm but not in a nice way as it feels like someone has their hand in there and is squeezing his skin apart. 

Once inside their room, Stanley removed both of their clothes and start preparing the bath quickly for Xeno to try and relax in the warm water; his skin trembled with the contact and the pain was coming in small waves so he started breathing slowly , leaning to the front so Stanley could have more access to his wounds and cleaned them deeply to avoid any infection. 

Every scratch stings when in contact with the water, soap and washcloth; the blood stopped dripping down and Xeno was glad, but he still felt tired about the whole ordeal. “I feel like I ruined our last night here...just for being horny. I’m sorry Stan.”

Stanley did what he could - only remembering the very basics from the usual first aid classes they would receive from health classes. He never paid much attention in the first place, something that he was kicking himself for, now. Luckily none of the scratches seemed deep, enough to cause blood but not going too deep into the layers of skin to need stitches. But Xeno was still covered in them, So Stanley took his time attending to each one. 

"You don't need to be sorry," Stanley mumbled out, his brows furrowing as he rinsed Xeno's back. "I'm the one that thought it was a good idea to shove you into a jagged wall." A sigh left Stanley now, his forehead moving down to lay on Xeno's shoulder. "If anyone needs to be sorry here, it's me." Stanley's lips began to graze the back of Xeno's neck, soon trailing down - never actually touching the now clean wounds, but leaving soft kisses next to them. His mind shot back for a moment - back to his mother, back to the small kisses she would leave on his scratches and wounds, and how her smile would always wash the pain away. 

Stanley gulped, biting at his bottom lip. He didn't need to think about stuff like that while washing his boyfriend. They were clean enough, he figured, standing from the bath and wrapping his arms around Xeno to bring him from the bathtub, being careful to not put pressure on the wounds on his back. He placed Xeno down on the bed, stomach down, not bothering to worry about drying off. With Xeno's cheeks in the pillows, Stanley crawled over his body, leaving more kisses down his back, marking every single scrape.

He couldn't stop there. He was never going to be able to stop there, kissing further down Xeno's back until he laid a few on his tail bone. The kisses went from there to his ass cheeks, leaving small wet marks before Stanley's hands widened his boyfriend's ass wide. With a lick to his lips, Stanley leaned in close, giving a single long lick from the base of Xeno's balls to the dip of his hole.

Xeno mewled when feeling the warm tongue. “Stan…” A sudden heat invaded his cheeks and his eyes softly close by the sweet caress; no one had kissed his body in that way and it felt as if his boyfriend was taking great care of him while worshipping his body at the same time. 

“Stan, didn’t you have enough at the beach?” Xeno was enjoying the soft and slow licks. It was the first time that he didn’t feel their sex so rushed and passionate; this time it was like some intense love making, with even nursing and protection. “You don’t have to feel bad...ah!” He moaned again. “About the scratches...it hurts a bit but I’m comfortable.” 

Xeno pursed his lips as he was loving the wet flat tongue making wonders in his balls and hole; pink void eagerly twitching while waiting to be touched. His small cock was hard again and softly brushing against the mattress. Every movement was so thoughtful and dainty that he was melting into Stanley’s love. 

The blonde was squeezing his ass cheek, keeping them apart so his hole was completely exposed and Xeno’s face was completely flushed while his breath was ragged. He tried to stop himself from making embarrassing noises into the pillows, but every single touch felt more intimate than before and he wished to roll over the bed so their eyes could meet as Xeno loved it so much. 

Xeno threw his head back, hating and loving at the same time the way he clinged to Stanley and how the blonde’s nails were digging into his fatty mountains. “I love you...so much…” He gasped when feeling the tongue curled a bit inside his rim of muscles.

A smirk grew on Stanley's lips. Such a thing to say when your boyfriend is sticking his tongue up your ass. Stanley debated biting his ass cheek and saying it back, but Xeno's soft little gasps only made Stanley's tongue move even faster. Stanley's tongue did it's best to wiggle and twist inside Xeno, curling with small waves. Every little squirm from Xeno nearly made his tongue fall from his hole, but Stanley did his best to keep his boyfriend as still as he could. Every now and then he could feel Xeno's muscles clench around his tongue, and when Xeno's breaths really started to turn labored and intense, Stanley backed off. 

Unlike the beach, they actually had proper access to lube now, Stanley grabbing it from the bedside table. It was good they were going home - the bottle was nearly empty after their vacation. It was almost shocking to him how much they had used. 

Spreading Xeno's ass wide again, Stanley let the lube drop down onto his hole, spreading it with his thumb before pressing the head of his cock against it... The scene was familiar. Stanley had fucked Xeno dozens of times since their first time. But he had never had Xeno down on his belly since then. Occasionally he would get Xeno to ride reverse on him, always a beautiful sight and such an easy quickie while watching television, but not like this. It was due to the scrapes, he told himself. He didn't want Xeno to feel the blankets against the still fresh wounds.

As soon as Stanley pressed the tip of his cock into Xeno, he was quick to engulf Xeno entirely with his arms, wrapping them beneath him and holding him close as he shoved himself deep. He laid his kisses along his shoulders and neckline, but Xeno had begun to twist his body already, desiring more. Stanley pulled at one of his legs, then, lifting it high and over his shoulder, now fucking Xeno sideways; a position that allowed Xeno's lips to desperately take Stanley's into a needy kiss. His back wasn't touching the bed - that was the important part.

Xeno started singing. It totally felt a lot better than their quicky at the beach, but intense and intimate at the same time, like Stanley was making a map out of his body and taking care of every single skin and flesh. 

The albino was whining with pleasure as each thrust was slow and hotter. It was good, too good to be true and he knew his climax would be right away. Stanley’s cock felt like fire and his pink void was dissolving and melting around it. 

Their kiss just muffled Xeno’s continuous moans; he was always so desperate and needy for Stanley to touch and kiss him, those details made him feel so loved and desired by his boyfriend. Xeno felt like he was born to kiss the blonde and his heart throbbed by the idea of being separate, even for a day, for a night or for an hour as he was sure he started truly living the day he talked with Stanley inside the high school bathroom.

That day changed his life for good. And Xeno was immensely grateful for that. 

It didn’t take too long, already sensitive for their first time at the beach. His small cock twitched one, twice, before pouring out a milky string over the already wet covers. Xeno’s void clamped feverishly on Stanley cock and he deepened even more the kiss, tongues dancing and lips mingling. 

“Stan...I love you so much.”

Stanley sucked softly on Xeno's bottom lip, his small nibbles turning into more of a sharp bite as he felt Xeno constrict around him. He forced himself to let go of Xeno's lip, not wanting to bite through his skin, instead sinking his teeth into Xeno's neck as he continued to pound down and grind Xeno into the mattress. It was only seconds later that Xeno's tightening muscles sent Stanley over his own edge, emptying himself deep within his boyfriend, groaning low into Xeno's skin. 

He stayed just like that for a moment, littering his bite marks with soft kisses before pulling out, more mess falling to the comforter before. Oh well - it was their last night, anyway. He pushed the blankets down, allowing himself to curl up beside Xeno, still tugging his boyfriend to lay across his chest - a pose that didn't press Xeno's back against the sheets still. Small kisses fell to Xeno's swollen lips, though a grin began to grow on Stanley's. "I can't believe you kissed me so eagerly after I just ate you out." The angry pout he got in return only got Stanley to chuckle, kissing Xeno more tenderly, brushing back his hair. 

"I... Love you too," he said, softly, brows furrowed as he looked into Xeno's dark and searching eyes. "You say it so often, when I fuck you. Not that I'm complaining, hearing you moan it out is hot," he kissed Xeno one more time, just as softly as before, "I feel I don't say it enough," his thumb ran across Xeno's cheeks and his bottom lip, "but I do. No matter what, all right...?" The last part was making Stanley's stomach turn. No matter what. Would Xeno really, actually love him in return, no matter what?

“I know you do.” Xeno leaned into Stanley’s caress, enjoying every bit of it. “I know that no matter what we’ll always be together.” He loved those moments where the blonde was suddenly nostalgic and even a bit cheesy; Xeno could sense how his boyfriend loved him deeply and every day felt magical by his side. 

He was in love with Stanley’s love, with his consideration and emotional warmth, with his need to take care of him and even listen to his words. 

They talked through the night, laughing and teasing each other, somethings exchanging quick kisses before the sleep took over their eyes. 

The next day Stanely cleaned once more the wounds on Xeno’s back, happily noticing that some even had scabs, so it wasn’t something dangerous after all, just a bit painful and uncomfortable. 

Xeno felt a bit sad of leaving the hotel behind, of their vacations coming to an end and of glaring at his town through the airplane’s window. It felt wonderful to escape and be alone with Stanley, to share and create magic memories together and to make love every single night. 

They arrived home on a Saturday night and spent the whole weekend together, almost as if their vacations continued, but finally resting their feet and enjoying long baths while still talking about everything and about nothing at the same time. Stanley even said I love you a lot more and Xeno couldn’t avoid giggling every time he heard it; it was so sincere, cute and beautiful at the same time. 

Then on Monday, Stanley had to get out and meet with his friends, he invited Xeno but he declined. “You have the right to be with your friends without me and besides, I need to catch up with my online science journals.” He sincerely smiled. “I have you during our whole trip so go, enjoy yourself.” Xeno got a bit closer and looked up at the deep blue sea. “Just give me a kiss before you go.”

A small laugh left Stanley as he leaned down, taking both of Xeno's cheeks into his palms as he gave his boyfriend a long kiss. It wasn't full of passion or the need to make it deeper, if anything it felt a bit... domestic. A simple though lingering kiss goodbye before Stanley left off for the day. "I'll be back before dinner," he said. A promise. One he planned to fully abide by - he had a plan for today, after all. 

He did invite Xeno, but he had known that Xeno would most likely decline, seeing as he never did talk too much around his friends and the fact that Xeno had mentioned before his need to work on a number of things. He took the red volvo, knowing he would most likely be dragging his friends around for the day. Though, pulling away from the manor without Xeno in the front seat felt a little surreal. A little lonely. 

But the passenger seat would soon be filled, he told himself. The day would go quick, and remove that lonely feeling from his bones. 

* * *

The first thing everyone talked about upon getting together was the damn party. Stanley had heard them all mentioning it in the group DM, but vacation allowed him to push it off and ignore it. They were all obviously annoyed at the fact that Stanley had still not brought the idea up to Xeno, but he waved them all off with promises to do so, and the fact that Xeno would most likely say yes. If it came from Stanley, Xeno was always eager to comply. 

The party talk was simple. A Friday night, word traveling around social media, everyone invited but it was always usually the same crowds that attended such events. There would be a guarantee of alcohol, and perhaps other substances, but Stanley put his foot down on not allowing anything stronger than some weed - last thing any of them needed was a drug bust in Xeno's house. Other than food and drinks, there would be music, dancing, and also a pool, something that would finally get used after a summer of inactivity.

"There's other things to discuss besides the party, Stanley," it was Hyoga's cool voice, pulling down at his face mask to give a cold stare. It was a stare that even gave Stanley chills, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. 

"You're really going to ruin my nice day out with that sort of talk?" Stanley spoke around his cigarette, the filter bit between his teeth. 

Hyoga gave a quick roll to his eyes, "you just got back from your long vacation. You can stomach some serious talk." 

Stanley sighed as he pulled the cigarette from his lips, "just... after the party, all right? Let's just get through this and then I'll listen to all of your scheming plans."

Hyoga's eyes narrowed now, pulling his mask back up over his nose. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can join us in The Kingdom of Shipping  
> https://discord.gg/xGVphKYF


	14. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley stood alone with Luna now in the middle of a noisy shop. He watched as she gave a small shrug to her shoulders, but she seemed confident enough. After the mix-up with his text messages, and Xeno being sent something a bit suspicious, Stanley needed to find his boyfriend a surprise. And this, well... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing reading this story and getting on this ride along with us!!

  
  


"You're sure this will work...? He'd like it...?" 

Stanley stood alone with Luna now in the middle of a noisy shop. He watched as she gave a small shrug to her shoulders, but she seemed confident enough. After the mix-up with his text messages, and Xeno being sent something a bit suspicious, Stanley needed to find his boyfriend a surprise. And this, well... 

"You said you planned on using your sportsstuff as a reason, right?" Luna said, hands on her hips, "if that's the case, this is totally a golden plan. You'll make him happy, it'll look like you were thinking of him from the get-go, and it'll explain your fuck up with the text messages."

Stanley gave a small nod, though the price... 

Luna followed Stanley's line of sight, looking to the price tag. With a small laugh, she patted his back, "that's what you get for purebreds. Lucky you, being paid to fuck your boyfriend."

Stanley threw his friend a dark stare, but it only caused Luna to give a cute chuckle. 

* * *

The box rattled slightly as Stanley walked through the manor's garage doors. He had done it up in the car, a simple little cardboard box, but he DID do up a little bow on the top. The bow was far from professionally tied, but it looked cute enough. It would do. Besides, it should be opened relatively quickly, anyway. No need for anything fancy. 

Stanley found Xeno exactly where he knew he would, currently in the dining room and eyes locked to his laptop screen, fingers moving at a speed that always terrified Stanley. He closed the garage door behind him, not bothering to stay quiet only for the desire to not absolutely scare his boyfriend as he leaned down behind him, placing a small kiss to his cheek. "Told you I'd be back before dinner. I uh, got you something, too." 

Stanley stepped back when Xeno turned in his chair, holding up the gift. He needed to give reason for it, to clear his name quickly; "Remember that time I sent you that text? That surprise I was planning? Well..." He held the box out to Xeno, "there's uh... An actual reason behind it, too. We had talked before about me joining one of the sports teams this school year, that it'd look good on college applications. But that sort of stuff, it'd take a lot of my time, you know...?" He finally placed the box into Xeno's hands, "figured you'd need something to keep you company."

Xeno’s cheeks were blushing brightly. “Oh Stan!” He was so excited, holding the heavy box between his fingers. “This is the second gift you have ever given me.” He giggled. “The Baby Slut shirt was the first one ever. Great pick.”

The albino opened the book and his dark orbs were immediately meeting some cute green emerald eyes. It was a kitten, small, long and silky with an elegant sinuous body, almost looking like a snow weasel. The kitten’s fur was tabby-white with pointed large and wide-set ears that instantly began purring when Xeno lifted him from the box.

“For real?” He cradled the kitten and placed kisses on it’s cute little face. “Stan, he's so pretty. I can’t believe you gave me…” Xeno lifted the cat a bit and after finding some small testes he laughed. “Yep, a him.” 

“I’m used to being alone, you don’t have to worry about me that much.” Xeno brushed his cheek against the kitten’s fur. “But I won’t lie, it’s hella cute and I’ve never had a pet before.” The albino clearly couldn’t stop glaring and admiring at his cute pet. “Where's he going to sleep? If he sleeps in our bed you’re gonna scare him when trying to fuck me.” He laughed. “You’re quite loud when horny.”

Stanley choked out a sudden laugh, not expecting those words to come from Xeno with a small white kitten in his hands. Even his cheeks felt pink all of a sudden, but he shook his head quickly, "I don't care where it- he sleeps," Stanley nodded back to the garage door, "I picked up the basics. Litter box and some food, but I figured tomorrow we can go out and you can pick out some stuff. We can get him a collar, and his own bed." Stanley looked down at the cat, scratching at it's chin, the kitten happily closing its eyes at the treatment. "Though, I suppose tonight he can sleep in the bed with us." 

Stanley turned then to retrieve the items in his car, though he spun on his heel and turned back to his boyfriend, giving a quick and grabbing smack to Xeno's ass, leaning in for a whisper, "and for the record, you're the one that screams out during the night. I know all the servants have heard you by now." Flashing a grin, Stanley walked back to the garage to fetch the cat's food and everything else. 

They set the cat up nicely in their bedroom after dinner, the litter box going into their bathroom and the food and water bowl sitting near the dresser. The kitten thankfully took to the litter just fine, though it was only then that Stanley realized he never got one of those scoops - he was just as blind as Xeno on owning a cat. He had a dog once, years ago. Dogs seemed a lot easier in comparison. But the kitten was doing just fine, though the bed itself seemed daunting for the small creature. Instead of using his nails to climb up the fabric he instead mewled pathetically at the base of the bed until one of them leaned over and brought the kitten up with them. It was there that he would curl up between the two of them, happy for the warmth, purring loudly whenever either of them would pet his soft fur.

The both of them went through their usual late night routines, browsing a few movies and shows before they settled on something to watch, bodies tangled with one another as the television played it out, though this time there was the added body to the mix, the kitten now finding a sleeping spot against Xeno's chest. Stanley soon turned to his boyfriend, yawning deeply as his hands stretched out over Xeno, chin resting on Xeno's shoulder as he looked at the sleeping cat. 

"Think of any names yet?"

Xeno’s eyelids were getting heavier, the double warmth from his new kitten and Stanley’s embrace were helping him to fall asleep quite easily. He twirled a bit on the bed without waking up the cat, just to brush his face against his boyfriend’s hair. 

“What should I name you?” He asked the sleepy kitten. “Even if he is a baby, he has the face of an old folk. So I’ll call him Barry.” Xeno couldn’t stop laughing at the sudden name that escaped his lips and felt embarrassed when the kitten woke up. “It’s going to be hard to get used to him on our bed, he wakes up with everything. I’m sorry Stan, it looks tonight we won’t have sex.” Xeno kissed his boyfriend’s top of the head. “You won’t get to kiss my sweet little ass tonight, but you can kiss Barry’s tummy.” 

Xeno was feeling utterly happy with the pet between his hands and since Barry had already woken up, he shoved it into Stanley’s chest, snuggling with them two and trying to continue watching the end of the movie, but the continuous lovely warmth of being together with their new small family, was causing the albino to suddenly lose consciousness and fall into a deep sleep. 

He was happy with everything and it only seems Xeno’s life was getting better and better as his relationship with Stanley continued to progress. 

The next day Xeno laughed harder until tears ran down his cheeks when Stanley got home with a new bed for Barry. So it was really important for the blonde to continue with their nocturnal love making. “Where are you going to place Barry’s bed?” Xeno was kissing his boyfriend’s lips, already mewling when his shirt was quickly removed. “He’s still in the room, I don’t want him to see me.”

"He's a cat," Stanley said, tossing Xeno's shirt towards the laundry basket but not caring to glance and see if he made it anywhere close. "He doesn't know the difference between a clothed and naked human." To prove his point further, Stanley removed his own shirt, holding his hands wide to show himself off to both Xeno and the small kitten who laid across their bed, tired eyes watching the two of them. "See? He doesn't even care."

Stanley's arms wrapped around Xeno's waist, lifting him high and tossing him back onto the bed behind them, immediately crawling atop his boyfriends smaller frame. His mouth latched onto Xeno's neck, running a series of bites and kisses down his neck, suckling and receiving small reluctant whines in return. He kept it up, not intending to stop and not giving a damn about the cat watching. 

That was, until he felt something warm and fuzzy press against his neck. Stanley pulled away slowly, shifting his weight to his hands as he looked down to Xeno, the small white kitten curling up right on Xeno's chest. That... that was a bit much. The cat nearby was one thing, but this? With a gruff sigh, Stanley picked the cat up, grabbing the cat bed as he walked to the bedroom door, placing both it and the kitten outside before shutting the door.

"Now then," Stanley was quick to resume, catching Xeno's lips in a kiss before his boyfriend could try to object to the act of shutting the pet outside. If he kissed hard and fast enough, Xeno would forget about it and become lost to their love making. Afterwards, the kitten could get all the loves and pets that it wanted. But a high pitched and pitiful meow sounded at the door. "Ignore it," Stanley said at first, more mews being heard as his kisses continued, but eventually the meows became more frantic and pathetic. 

Stanley laid his forehead on Xeno's shoulder, a deep groan leaving him, "this was a bad idea," he said, his joke more joking than anything. But even for him, the constant panicked meowing at the door was enough to strip him of his libido.

Xeno eagerly returned the kisses and chuckled when hearing his boyfriend’s words. “We’re almost like parents with a newborn…” He kissed Stanley’s nose tip. “He’s a baby and needs us to take care of him.” The albino slid his hand down to the blonde’s hard erection against the jeans. “Perhaps we need to wait for Barry to fall asleep so we can resume our lovely dance.” 

He stood up from the bed and opened the door. The kitten was cutely sitting in front of the door with his cute big green eyes glaring at Xeno like needing to be saved from the dark and lonely hall. “Poor thing, your daddy doesn’t love you as much as I do.” Xeno teased while picking Barry up with his bed and placing it in its rightful spot at the end of their bed. 

The albino crawled on the bed with the cat between his arms and placed it on Stanley’s bare chest. “Now kiss Barry’s nose so he can forgive you for tossing him out of our room.” Xeno laughed hard with the blonde’s deathly stare. “If you kiss him, we can have a quickie inside the bathroom, how does that sound?” 

Xeno also wanted to have sex with Stanley as usual, but now they had to find a new routine with their lovely cat involved into their lives. “Come on Barry, kiss daddy. He won’t throw you out again, right?” 

As if understanding something, the small kitten took a few steps towards Stanley’s face and cutely licked his nose. An image Xeno was dreading of not having his phone right in his hands to film it. They were adorable.

Stanley did not expect his cheeks to feel so hot at Xeno's nonchalant comment about being parents. He was thankful when Xeno slid off of him, rubbing at his cheeks for a moment to maybe make the blood flow better and let them lighten. How silly was that - he knew that Xeno wasn't serious. And the cat was acting like some whiny child. Not to mention they were still kids themselves, in a way. Just a joke. 

Luckily, when Xeno placed the kitten onto his chest, and the cat happily began to make small licks to his face, it was easy to distract from those thoughts. Making a loud sigh, mostly theatrical, Stanley sat up with the kitten in his hands, placing a single kiss onto it's white and fluffy forehead. He placed him down onto the pillow then, wiping fur away from his lips, watching as the kitten happily curled into a small ball on the soft cushion. It seemed as long as the kitten was in the room with them, he didn't feel the need to scream out. 

Stanley's eyes narrowed, slowly stepping up from the bed. The kitten's eyes opened for a moment to watch him move, but then slowly closed once again. Stanley was careful in his steps, nearing Xeno and soon picking his boyfriend up entirely into his arms, every movement done quietly as to not wake the sleeping cat. Even the bathroom door was open and shut with the absence of noise, Stanley soon setting Xeno down on the bathroom sink with a long sigh. "It really is like having a kid."

He laughed as he said it - a joke. Just a joke. But it made him feel so... strange. Not bad, not at all, which was probably the weirdest part of it all. Stanley had no desire to have kids. At least, he was pretty sure of that fact. He had no idea how to parent something. But if it was with Xeno...

No, nope, Stanley shook his head slowly, leaving a quick trail of kisses down Xeno's slender torso, all the way down to his belly button. He lifted Xeno's legs high, placing his heels onto the bathroom counter as well, before holding his boyfriend's half hard cock in his hands and running a long slow lick across the shaft. It was so easy to engulf entirely, Stanley bringing the whole length into his mouth without it giving much issue to the back of his throat. Hopefully deep throating his boyfriend's cock would get his mind off of the very very distant future.

* * *

Some weeks passed and summer vacations were finally over. It was also the first time that Xeno was happy about making memories with someone as so much passed between them during their school break. The disney and LA trip, the new cat and all the nights they made love and just stayed together with each other, playing video games, watching movies and Stanley making more strange redneck meals. 

Xeno wasn’t dreading returning to his classes, at least the blonde shared some with him and he was still invited to join his boyfriend during lunch with his friends. Xeno didn’t care that Stanley’s friends didn’t pay him much attention or that they just see him as an expensive accessory, he was just glad to be there, holding the blonde’s hand and listening to their weird and even savage stories. 

“Stanley, you've never invited us to your house.” Luna teased after blowing up a nice pink bubble gum. “I thought during vacations we’ll get to see your new room.” 

“Well perhaps because you have to ask Xeno himself for that.” Hyoga interrupted. 

Luna pouted. She still didn’t like talking with him as she still thought the albino was weird. “Are you inviting us or what? We let you hang out with us.”

Xeno double blinked. Not really noticing that they were talking to him in the first place. “My house? Why do you want to go there?”

“Duh! You’re rich. I bet you have a huge TV screen and lots of snacks.” She was getting excited by the idea. “Perhaps you can organize a movie night with us.”

“That actually sounds fun.” Mozu added. “Order some pizzas, drink some beer and see who of us is a true chicken by watching a horror movie.” 

Xeno didn’t know what to answer, he just looked up to meet with the deep blue sea, wanting to know if his boyfriend wanted his friends over.

Stanley was ready for this. He knew it was coming. It was the whole reason this little get-together was even planned. Convincing Xeno to host a party. 

But it wasn't some simple movie night. There would be more than beer and horror movies. Stanley knew the truth in that, so much so that it took him a moment to really gulp down his growing irritation with his friends. This wasn't just convincing, anymore. It was something more conniving and cruel, but Xeno wasn't catching on to that. 

"Well," Stanley began, his eyes locking for one moment to Hyoga's dark stare. He knew his role in this. He wanted to be honest with Xeno, that the small get together would become a lot more. It was best to prepare Xeno. He knew that. He knew that, even though he had no idea what to say. "It could... be fun," he said it with a nod, looking back to Xeno's unsure expression. "It could be a party. You should experience at least one high school party before you graduate, right...?" 

That was the open for everyone else, Luna leaning forward and her face grew brighter, "a party would be amazing! Oh - Xeno, you have a pool, right?! I could bring my bathing suit," she gave a dreamy sigh, closing her eyes, "and some of my girl friends, too, it's been so long since we've gone swimming." 

There it was - Luna was already inviting more people, and Stanley knew the other's would join in. 

"Oh man, that's right," it was Mozu's turn now, grinning wide, "same here - a pool party would be cool. We could get some music going. Shit - Stanley, didn't you say Xeno's place had a bonfire pit too?" 

"I sure did," Stanley added, his monotone voice showing his lack of enthusiasm. It got a raised eyebrow from Hyoga, making Stanley give a sigh, forcing more excitement to come to his voice as he wrapped an arm around Xeno's shoulders. "It's up to you, Xeno. But it'd be a good experience. Plus, it'd probably give you a good popularity boost. Senior year would be a breeze."

“You think so?” Xeno was only looking at Stanley’s eyes. “I don’t want to be popular, never been and it’s not important for me to be.”

“How could you don’t want to be popular?” Luna sighed a little, trying her best in sounding cute and lovely to him. “No one would pick on you if you’re popular, people will talk to you more. Your party can even be...what’s the word?”

“LEGENDARY!” Magma shouted and Luna covered her ears. 

“Yeah that, totally!” She was goofy, smiling by thinking of all the possibilities. “A great party with a swimming pool, a bonfire, cool music and delicious snacks and drinks. It sounds too cool to be true Xeno!”

“You can even mark the end of the summer.” Hyoga said, his voice was lower than the rest of the group, but tough. Always making a point. “Everyone will remember it and with that, remember you.” 

Xeno was getting a bit excited by the idea, just scared that he really didn’t know the people they wanted to invite over. “Well, it’s true that I’ve never attended a high school party before…”

“See?!” Lunas was clapping. “We should change that. Like right now!” 

The albino turned again to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, if Stanley was sure and wanted to host a party, then he'd totally be on board with the idea. “If you say it can be fun...then I guess I should do it…” Xeno was still thinking about it, needing some reassurance. “Right?”

His friends were doing most of the up-talking, which was great. Stanley wasn't sure how eager he could force himself to sound about all of this. But, in the end, it was just a party. Things would get loud, things would get messy, but it would only be one night and Xeno would get to experience a real house party. And, the most important part: Hyoga would get off his back for a while. 

Showing Xeno a warm smile, and hoping that Xeno hadn't gotten too good at reading his more subconscious facial expressions, Stanley gave a nod. "You'll have fun. And if you're nervous, you can just hang out with me the entire time. I'll make sure everyone," he said while glancing to his friends, "stays on their best behavior." He would also be sure to give a few threats around school to those known to be a bit wild. If they tried to break a window or any art pieces around the house, he'd break their faces. Simple as that. 

Stanley's approval seemed to help, at least, the entire room giving excited sounds when Xeno gave a small nod. The chatter changed then to plans. Plans for music, plans for the pool, plans for who to invite, plans on how to get their hand on copious amounts of alcohol. Most of those tasks would be taken by Stanley's friends. The booze, however... 

Mozu gave a big pat to Stanley's back as they were all gathering their things to head off. "Stanley here can be in charge of the alcohol." 

Magma gave a booming laugh, following in suit as he gave a similar but much harder pat to Stanley's shoulder "He's great at slinking off somewhere and coming back with an entire carload of good stuff! I'm sure you can do it again! Make sure to get a truck load, this time!" 

Stanley only gave small monotone laughter as he agreed. 

It was only once he and Xeno had made it home, walking into the house through the garage door, that it really hit him. How hard getting that alcohol was going to be.

"Shit," he said, gaining Xeno's attention from the small curse. With a sigh, Stanley rubbed a hand through his hair, "I may have to call them up - I don't think I'm going to be able to get a shitload of alcohol the same way I was doing it before..." 

When Xeno met his words with a curious and inquisitive stare, Stanley began to stall. It... wasn't fully a secret, he just never told anyone about it. And it wasn't as if Xeno was under the impression that Stanley was a virgin when they started their relationship... Even still, Stanley couldn't meet Xeno's gaze as he spoke, looking away and rubbing at his neck as he forced the words to come out. 

"I, uh. The owner of the liquor store is a total weirdo. And he'd give me a shitload of beer for blowjobs."

“Wh-What?” Xeno couldn’t even blink and he was at a loss of words when hearing his boyfriend’s confession. Was life that hard for Stanley? But again, getting alcohol isn’t necessarily important, it isn’t something nutritious or something that he really needed. It wasn’t essential, so why risk it and do lewd work to weirdos? 

Xeno’s stomach felt uneasy, as if twisting involuntarily and trying to forget the mental image that was appearing inside his mind, of his boyfriend sitting on his knees and sucking some old dude’s cock...just for a carton of beer. 

“Why?” The albino really didn’t want to know more, but knowing that was hurting him in a strange way. Did he really know his boyfriend? What other secret does Stanley have for him? And why come clean now? Too many questions and no courage to ask them all. 

“Are you...clean?” The moment he asked that, he noticed the hurt look on Stanley’s eyes. Xeno knew his boyfriend was quite popular among the student population and that he was no virgin when they first started fooling around, but one thing was to have sex with people their age and something completely different to give blojobs in exchange of favors. Fuck, he really couldn’t stopped picturing it. Was that why Stanley was so good when giving him a blowjob? Xeno was feeling a bit sick by the constant thoughts. 

The room’s demeanor changed. The silence could be cut with a butter knife and no one of them moved from their standing position. Xeno wanted to lock himself fow a while inside his old room, but was afraid that Stanley could get upset...just the feeling of not knowing him at all, hurt him deeply. And it was such a big secret to just blunt it out so lightly.

Stanley watched, his brows beginning to furrow deep, as Xeno grew silent. Xeno's sudden upset had already taken Stanley off guard, but that... 

"Am I... clean?" Stanley had to repeat it, his stare turning into an intense and fiery glare. He was pissed, even if he knew it had always been a shitty thing he was doing, even if he knew there were risks of STDs, to hear it drip like that from Xeno's mouth. The look of disgust in his face. Was he suddenly regretting Stanley's mouth touching him? As if it was making him indirectly touch the dicks of nasty people? Just the thought of it was making Stanley's blood boil, stepping towards Xeno with his hands in a wide and theatrical shrug, his voice filled with a venom he had never used on Xeno before. 

"Gee, I don't know, Xeno! We've fucked dozens if not a hundred fucking times since then, if I had something, I think you'd know!" There was a snarl behind his voice, his hands showing the height of his emotion as they moved with his words, "I never had sex with any of them! And I haven't done it since we started dating!" His hands began to gesture to himself now, poking at his chest and still stepping closer to Xeno, his volume not lowering, "do you really think I gave a single fuck who I touched and who touched me before I came here?! I sucked off the guy at the smoke shop, too! How else do you think a teenager is easily getting tobacco?!"

Xeno was getting scared by his boyfriend's sudden aggressive voice; Stanley had never yelled nor treating him that way and he couldn’t stop the tears that were now running down his face, but the words kept coming out the blonde’s mouth, like a toxic vomit and Xeno didn’t want to hear more of it.

“I didn’t know...it didn’t occur to me…” He mumbled between silent sobs, arms trying to hug himself, taking a few steps back to get away from Stanley as it almost looked like he was trying to fight him and Xeno couldn’t stand against the blonde; he was taller, stronger and even faster. 

“Don’t yell at me.” He was feeling lonely as if Stanley wasn’t right in front of him and it felt horribly deep, scaring the shit out of Xeno to be again this lonely, because it seemed catastrophic. “Stop yelling at me! It isn’t my fault that you kept secrets from me and that you had to…” The albino didn’t want to say it as it was obvious the blonde would get even madder. “Suck old dicks for goodies…” Xenos’s dark orbs were so young and full of pain.

Xeno didn’t stay there. He couldn’t stand more of that angry voice, that wasn’t Stanley, Stanley never ever treated him like that and he ran up the stairs and locked himself inside his old bedroom, throwing himself into the mattress and hugging a pillow as if his life depended on it and then it began. The waterworks and the sobs, muffled by the fabric as he didn’t want to picture his boyfriend doing something so nasty just for a few beers and smokes and the questions began, did he really know Stanley? What other sickening secrets he hid from him? Xeno hadn’t been but completely honest with him.

Xeno's sudden sobs had caused Stanley to bite at his tongue, trying to keep more of his stinging words at bay, but Xeno running off only managed to anger him more. He knew he should take it as a chance to cool down, to be more mindful of his words, but his first instinct was to take chase and raise his voice even louder so Xeno could continue to hear him. An instinct only stopped as Stanley gripped down hard on the kitchen counter, at least something inside him was aware at how bad of an idea that was. What sort of person chases down someone just to yell at them more?

Stanley's glare fell to the floor, knowing exactly who taught him that. But it didn't lower his anger, it didn't lower his desire to pull Xeno right back into the conversation. 

He didn't follow Xeno. Instead he turned to the wide doors that lead to the backyard, opening them and slamming them hard behind himself. The warm summer evening air did nothing to actually cool him off, but at least the late day came with a breeze. Stanley immediately pulled out his phone, walking down a few of the stone porch steps before sitting down on them, a hand running through his hair as he found Xeno's name in his phone. At least, through text, he wouldn't be able to yell. 

He found their last few messages. So casual, simple things throughout the day, the few times they weren't around each other. It felt disruptive to continue their fight there, something that would be documented and not easy to erase. But Stanley's legs were bouncing, head too full of thoughts to even care about that. His fingers hovered over the phone's keyboard, unsure what he should even say.

That sucking some dude's cock for beer and cigarettes wasn't that big of a deal...? No - if it wasn't, then Xeno would not be this upset. That it was in the past, and he hasn't done it in forever...? He said that before and Xeno didn't seem to care. Stanley wasn't even fully sure why Xeno was upset in the first place. Stanley had chased him off before Xeno got the chance. 

Stanley grit his teeth, pulling out and lighting a cigarette before he continued. He really needed a smoke for this. 

Baby Slut  
  
I'm not a good person, Xeno.  
  
I don't know whatever gave you the impression that I am  
  
I'm not some fucking white knight  
  
I'm just some shitty school delinquent that threatened you with a fucking pocketknife not even a year ago...I don't know what you're expecting from me  
  


* * *

The phone vibrated inside his pocket and Xeno got even more startled. Not used to receiving any text during the day, especially if Stanley was right inside the house; wiping away the tears and snot, he took it out and wailed a bit when reading his boyfriend’s texts. 

So, Stanley was still fighting with him?

Stan ❤️  
  
I expect no secrets and no lies. Yes, you threatened me with a pocket knife but at least I knew that was you, you didn’t hide that part of yourself from me.   
  
You even defended me from some abusers, treating me like a friend before a lover and I thought I was getting to know you fully.  
  
I’m just hurt that I didn’t even know that. And it wasn’t important for you to say it before having sex.  
  
You perfectly knew I was a virgin, all I know is because of you. At least I think I deserved to know about those encounters before engaging further, or am I wrong?  
  


* * *

Stanley stared down at the texts, brows furrowed. It wasn't a secret, or a lie! He just never talked about it, never found a need too. Stanley began to type that out, fingers fast against his keyboard, but as soon as he wrote the words 'it wasn't a secret', he found himself stalling. He had never told anyone. Not even his friends. He felt an overwhelming shame every single time he had to go do it, even if he got his way in the end and walked away with big boxes of booze or cigarettes. But he knew, he always knew, it was an act he'd be judged for. 

So, he erased it, instead writing a different message.

Baby Slut  
  
You knew I WASNT a virgin  
  


Though, once he said it, he knew it wouldn't do a damn thing in this argument. Xeno wanted to know? He'd let him know. 

Baby Slut  
  
You knew I WASNT a virgin  
  
That old guy Greg from the liquor store, only ever sucked his dick. The bald guy from the smoke shop, I can never remember his name, usually got away with handies but a BJ would get me a whole case instead of a single pack. Nadine and Victoria from school, don't know if you know them, all one-time things, used condoms and never spoke again. Went to a college party around a year ago, some friends of Hyoga's, hooked up with some dude, didn't know his name or even his age, realized I'm not into bottoming, still used a condom. Almost hooked up with Luna once, but we both agreed it would make things way too fucking awkward.   
  
There you go. Every experience I had, before you.  
  


That last part was important. Before Xeno. Stanley's thumbs shook softly as he remembered that night in the city. But this wasn't about that. He didn't need to think about that.

* * *

Xeno didn’t know why he kept sobbing when reading the incoming messages, gripping tightly at the blanket and wiping his tears with it. The truth was hashly direct and even with details he wished he didn’t know, but that was what he asked for, for the truth. 

The albino’s fingers were shaking as he didn’t know if this extra information was making him know his boyfriend fully, but he had to get over it. A stone was sitting on his heart and it was important to try and move on, but Stanley’s face and anger were still making him uncomfortable. 

Stan ❤️  
  
I appreciate you telling me this...I don’t keep secrets from you. You know everything about me…  
  
You even defended me from some abusers, treating me like a friend before a lover and I thought I was getting to know you fully.  
  
Can you promise me that? no more secrets? I don’t like it Stan and even less how you screamed at me…  
  
You did what you did but I don’t deserve the anger, screams and ugly stares.  
  


* * *

Stanley's knee kept bouncing, biting at his lip harder with every new message. The desire for no more secrets. Of course he would agree to that. Only an idiot would say no to that, but Stanley knew how wrong it was for him to say yes. That not only was he lying in the message itself, but lying about every single other thing going on. The message after that one only stung even more. 

If this was how Xeno was going to react to learning he sucked a few dicks for alcohol and cigarettes, then learning everything else would completely shatter him. There was no 'I'd love you no matter what' after that. And Stanley couldn't blame him. 

For just a moment, Stanley humored the idea. Coming clean. Reveal everything to Xeno. If he said it now, he could maybe still convince Xeno that he really did care for him. That it started out as some stupid job, but he never expected to actually fall for him during it all. There was a chance for forgiveness. Maybe not immediate, but still a chance. 

But that damn picture! And his night in the city! Stanley gave a snarl down at his phone, gripping hard at the device. If it wasn't for those two fucking things. They knew it! Hyoga knew it! That single fucking picture locked him in, and the night he spent in the city only gave them more fucking ammo. 

Stanley rubbed at his face. He needed to answer back. He read Xeno's messages again, mind traveling back to how he screamed and yelled. It made his stomach churn, knowing exactly how it felt to be the recipient of angry screams.

Baby Slut  
  
I know. You're right  
  
I got... defensive and ticked off and maybe a bit scared and I took it all out on you  
  


And get so

As soon as Stanley sent that part, his eyes narrowed at 'scared'. He knew he felt it, that sense of fear that washed over him when he saw the disgust in Xeno's eyes. The thought that all of this was over at the drop of a hat, so suddenly, he would be kicked out or that Xeno would never want to be touched by him again. The exact fear that would try to settle in the back of his mind whenever he would get a message from his friends, or Xeno would try to talk about the future. 

Baby Slut  
  
You didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have done it  
  


Xeno didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve a piece of shit boyfriend that was still going behind his back for some stupid get-rich-quick scheme. Stanley was always daydreaming about leaving this town behind, running away, but lately those thoughts always had Xeno at his side. The only thought in Stanley's mind then was going off on his own, leaving the entire state and everyone inside it behind. Then Xeno would never, ever find out, and he'd find someone a lot better for him.

* * *

Xeno was feeling a lot more calm after reading the new messagers, just some ghostly sobs escaped from his lips. It still was a big shock that Stanley screamed at him, he hadn’t thought that was even possible, not after everything they had gone through together. 

He didn’t answer the texts and even took some courage to get out of the bed. Eyes swollen and nose tip a bit reddish from the intense crying, but perhaps it was better to continue taking the rest of things in person. 

Xeno wandered through the halls and peek into their bedroom, it was empty. He got down the stairs and noticed Stanley wasn’t in any room, nor the kitchen, nor the living, so the albino just knew he had to get outside to the garden. His boyfriend always looked for an opportunity to grab a smoke and if this sudden fight stressed both of them, then surely Stanley would need one. 

Right on the garden he was sitting on the stone steps and Xeno shyly sat beside him, but not too close, letting some inches between them as he still felt uneasy after the whole ordeal. 

“This is our first fight, right?” He tried to break the silence and sniffed hard, noticing Stanley wasn’t even looking at him. “I’m sorry for asking…” He gulped hard. “that…” The only time he had been scared of the blonde was when everything started, with the bathroom stall and the pocketknife, but Xeno had now known him almost fully and in his memories there wasn’t a boyfriend that’ll get mad nor scream at him.

“I don’t like it when you scream…” He was glaring at his shoes and playing with his fingertips, feeling against the warm tears dirtying his face. “It’s like you suddenly turned into a whole different person and I…” Xeno was now too sad to sob or wail, so he just remained there, sitting in the stone step as still as a statue. “I got scared.”

Stanley stayed quiet at first, focusing only on the drags to his cigarette. He wasn't sure what to say. The things he said on the phone couldn't really count as an apology. And Xeno was even brave enough to apologize for his words first... but, then again, that was the sort of person Xeno was. He was good, and kind, and wouldn't start randomly screaming because of a disagreement. 

A whole different person. Stanley couldn't fully control the scoff that came from him, words falling from him, "who knows, maybe that person is the real me." But as soon as the words left him, he bit down hard on the cigarette filter, a small curse coming from his lips. Xeno came down here to be civil, he did not need to keep throwing animosity his way. "Sorry - that's not... that's not right," He pulled the cigarette from his lips, scratching it on the stone steps to put it out. 

"Of course you got scared," he said then, both arms reaching up as his head moved down, fingers running through his hair and rubbing at the back of his neck, "it's fucking terrifying, someone you love screaming at you like that, I would know-" he stopped himself, glaring down at the steps. This wasn't about him, it was about his actions, and he didn't need to turn this into some broken-home pity party. "Which... means I should have known better than to come at you like that..."

Stanley's hands moved from the back of his neck, looking out now at the garden and distant pool. "I don't... like you seeing that part of me, let alone me directing my anger towards you, I--" Stanley stopped then, glaring out at the garden, brows deep. The ways Xeno had flinched as he yelled, how he ran away, even just his fear in the first place. He turned towards Xeno then, his voice no longer calm but far from screaming this time, instead replaced with a rarely felt panic, "you-... you know I'd never hurt you, right?! I-..." 

The memories of the time they talked in the bathroom fled back so vividly. The threat with the pocket knife. The wound on his lip that was caused by his father. The threats he gave people around school, the kids he had definitely beat up in the past. Stanley's eyes danced between Xeno's own, trying to find an answer in them. Did Xeno figure he was just like his dad...? The type to lose his temper and start throwing things, or worse...? 

His hand reached out, the tremble in his wrist something he couldn't control. He wanted to place it on his cheek, to hold him softly, "I'd never... do anything to hurt you, Xeno..."

Xeno noticed the shaking wrist and leaned closer, letting it touch his cheek and feeling calm with Stanley’s heat. “I know you’ll never hurt me.” And then he felt how his boyfriend wrapped him in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms; Xeno rested his face on the already well-known strong chest and heard the blonde’s pounding heart. “I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.” The albino didn’t want to leave the embrace; it felt as if when he was in the blonde’s arms all his pain went away-mental and even physical, but mostly the depressing pain. 

His own arms moved to wrap on Stanley’s back, pulling themselves closer. “We are still getting to know each other and I understand where you come from and how life has been…” Xeno’s lips were quivering. “Just try not to take it on me. I can listen and I can apologize if my questions or words hurt you, but let me do that before getting mad.” Even if he got scared of the blonde, Xeno still wanted to stay in his arms forever, safe from the world’s harmful people, because Stanley was also harmed in many different ways and his defense mechanisms were up high. 

“Let's try to forget this.” He looked up into the deep blue sea and softly smiled. “We can forgive and move on, it’s just our first fight and I guess we’ll have many more.” He tried to laugh. “So for my part everything is forgiven and forgotten…” Xeno liked when Stanley stroked his silvery strands of hair; the warmth of being with another human being, one that he loved, made him want forgiveness even more. “Besides, we have that party planned together, right?” Xeno took a deep breath. “Don’t worry about the booze and smokes, I’m pretty spiffy myself and I can send the servants to buy everything you want.”

Stanley began to smile, but there was a surge of emotions building in his chest that told him he didn't deserve Xeno's kind forgiveness. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low at first, gulping down hard as more apologies fell from his lips, "I'm sorry," he laid a kiss on Xeno's soft lips, his forehead against Xeno's, knowing that his eyes were beginning to water and grow glossy, but he didn't care. The thought alone of Xeno hating him was enough to rattle his core. 

He laid one more gentle kiss to Xeno's lips, hands now moving to wipe the tears from his eyes. He cleared his throat, trying to speak without a quivering voice. "You, uh. You don't really have to worry about the cigarettes, the owner there sells to me without any trouble, I think he's afraid I'll say something." He looked to Xeno, able to see the slightest furrow to his brows. "But... if you're more comfortable with having someone else buy them, I'm fine with that, too.

Stanley reached down then, taking both of Xeno's hands into his own, clasping them between his fingers. "I won't go to the liquor store, either, if that makes you feel better." He began to kiss softly at Xeno's knuckles, feeling a bit like some regal prince kissing his love's hand on the steps of a garden. The thought brought a smile to his lips, beginning now to kiss at Xeno's wrist, and then further up his arm, "I love you, Xeno," he whispered against Xeno's skin, moving from his arm to Xeno's neck, placing another gentle kiss there. "I love you, so much..."

“I also love you so much.” Xeno’s cheeks were cutely blushing by the sudden attention of his boyfriend. He was glad Stanley was calmer and returning to his normal and loving self, the person the albino knew and loved so deeply. “Thank you, I really prefer to send someone to buy all the stuff.” He shrugged his shoulders. “The servants don’t care and won’t ask why I need all those things.” 

Xeno liked to stay there a little bit longer, exchanging sweet kisses with the blonde, right under the moonlight and with the wind playing with their hair. One kiss turned into two, two into three until they couldn’t keep counting them, but sadly the albino decided to break the kisses as his tummy was aching for the lack of food. 

“Let’s get inside…” He got out of the embrace and stood up, reaching his hand for Stanley to grab so they could get inside hand-in-hand. “Can you make me a redneck dinner?” Xeno asked while leaning against the kitchen counter, act that his boyfriend fondly laughed and nodded at , some weeks had passed since Stanley’s last time in the kitchen and even if the dishe were a bit weird, he was a great cook. 

The blonde started looking for the ingredientes, in the fridge and cupboard; this time it was something simple, some macaroni and cheese with fresh eggs and baked on a casserole. 

“Can I ask you something?” Xeno already had another question swirling inside his mind. “Don’t get mad, I’m just curious by something you sent on one of the texts.” He already noticed Stanley’s serious and questioning look. “It’s just that…” His cheeks were blushing and he swallowed a hard knot that formed inside his throat. “Are you gay? Or are you bisexual? Since you said you had your time with two girls and even wanted to be with Luna…” The albino moved his hands, trying not to sound jealous. “I’m just curious...and what do you prefer? I can’t imagine being with a woman, but I want to hear your…” He covered his mouth in embarrassment. “Your experience.”

A small laugh left Stanley, pouring the pasta into the pot of boiling water. "I uh. Whew, that's a loaded question." He gave the pasta a stir before leaning back against one of the kitchen counters, facing Xeno though not meeting him eye-to-eye, lips straight as he lost himself in thought. Was he gay? Was he even bi? Was there even a space in-between...? 

"I suppose I just... like pretty people?" It was more of a question. He wasn't entirely sure, himself. "Some women are beautiful. Some guys are really nice to look at." He glanced up at Xeno, an eyebrow slowly rising. "You, though..." He said it while pushing away from the counter and walking to the one where Xeno sat, so easily walking between his legs. His hands gripped tightly at his thighs, grinning as he placed a quick kiss to Xeno's neck. 

"You. Are like the perfect mix." His hands left Xeno's thighs to slowly roam his body, "you have a slender frame, you're petite and cute. You have a really hot and sexy side, that only I can see. And," Stanley kissed at Xeno's chin, looking up into his dark eyes, the counter making him slightly taller now. "You're fucking beautiful." 

He laid a few more kisses to Xeno's neck then, ready to kiss his body until the pasta was cooked, but his kisses stopped as his brows furrowed, pulling back, "wait, when you say my 'experience', are you asking me how it feels to fuck a girl...?"

Xeno was melting into the sudden kisses, glad that it was obvious their first fight was over; letting Stanley to savour his skin and blushing by being called beautiful. “Hmm, yes.” He placed a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I want you to tell me how it feels, how it is different from having sex with me and which do you like the most…” Perhaps it was a topic too deep and intimate, but now that the window was open, the curiosity was taking over. 

Xeno completely understood that Stanley used to have other partners, that he was young and interested in experimenting, while he, well, he was just living under a mountain of books. The albino clearly knew from an early age that he only liked men, Stanley to be exact, as he was the only guy he could think about when touching his little cock before sleeping. And he read about it, how the erotic novels described the love making but always using a woman, Xeno tried to relate himself to that feeling but he always focused his attention to the man doing all the job and sometimes imaging Stanley was the one pounding hard against his ass. 

That’s why when the opportunity came and they started dating, Xeno didn’t want to wait, he just needed to be possessed by his boyfriend and scream Stanley’s name between the sheets. A thing he was now an expert in doing so. 

“So tell me.” He smiled widely. “How it feels to fuck a girl?”

Stanley gave a warm chuckle against Xeno's skin. "I get it, I get it," Xeno was looking for a bit of reassurance. It was understandable, after their recent fight, but it was still cute for some reason. Stanley hummed softly, arms wrapped tight around Xeno's waist, thinking back to the few times he did sleep with a girl. He was younger then, and a lot more inexperienced and pretty dumb as well. 

"I suppose," he stood more straight now, lips finally separating from Xeno's skin as he looked up, lost in the thought of it all. "A bit more wet. But also, more loose?" He hummed again, was that really the only difference...? "I mean, they get... wet, you know? Also, I suppose tits are pretty great, a lot softer than they look, real great for gripping when you're-" Stanley stopped himself, clearing his throat. Okay, no, maybe that was going a bit too far into it. 

"Anyway, on to more important matters," Stanley said it while locking eyes with Xeno, his hands once again slowly roaming his boyfriend's body. "Your body is... and don't get mad, it's a bit feminine... but it works for you," He said it while looking down at Xeno's legs, hands grabbing at his thighs, "nice slender legs, cute hips and ass," his hands as well as Stanley's eyes then slowly traveled up Xeno's body, fingers finding and pinching at his nipples through his shirt, sighing softly at the little mewl he got in return, "you enjoy havin' your own tits played with." 

Stanley leaned forward once more, suckling on the skin beneath Xeno's ear. "I love seeing your cute little cock bounce up and down when I fuck you... I love watching it smack hard into your belly whenever I fuck you hard. I love when you make a mess all over your stomach, and sometimes mine, nearly every single night." His kisses trailed down Xeno's neck, "I love having your cock in my mouth, I can feel every little muscle twitch."

"If you really need to know which I like more," Stanley whispered, his hands now beginning to tug Xeno's shirt out from his pants, fingers sneaking a touch at his bare skin, "you're the only person I've ever wanted to fuck more than once. You're the only person I've ever taken the time to ease into fucking. You're also the only person I've ever--" 

Stanley's words and thoughts were disrupted by the loud hissing at the stove, the pasta now boiling over as foam began to drip from the sides and onto the burner. With a quick hiss of his own, Stanley separated from Xeno entirely as he rushed over, picking the pot up and bringing it to drip over the sink. He let out a sigh - he never did really stir the pasta. It's probably a clump, now. 

"I think, uh, the pasta is done" Stanley said then, sending a sheepish grin to Xeno. They really needed to stop doing this while cooking…

Xeno’s face was completely blushed by the words and touches of his boyfriend; Stanley was already an expert and making him get aroused in seconds, but the stove sure broke the mood. “If you ruin the dinner then we can eat pizza snacks.” Xeno teased, trying to tuck again his shirt and brushing away the messy locks of hair. 

He was glad to get to know a little bit more about Stanley’s experience and preferences and also excited for the lovely words that the blonde preferred him above everyone else. 

Stanley served the dinner and it was a bit chunky, with a strange smokey flavor as the cheese also got a bit burned, so they ended up eating Xeno’s second option, with the promise of no kisses or touches while the blonde cooked. 

That night Xeno made again a mess out of his stomach, one that Stanley proudly licked to continue pounding against his hole. The kitten was asleep on the edge of the bed, so the albino was trying to be a little bit quiet, not wanting to wake the pet up, but his boyfriend teased him even more, sucking on his sensibly nipples and feverishly stroking his small cock. Stanley was demonstrating to him, like he does every other night, how much he loved him and Xeno was glad that they could pass their silly fight.


	15. Chihuahua Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sirs," a polite voice of one of Xeno's servants spoke out behind them, both of them looking back. Stanley did not remove his arm - it had to be obvious to them all now that they were both in a relationship. "The first of your guests have arrived. They are in the main foyer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing ready the story, hope you're enjoying the wild ride with us.

The week passed quickly, between attending classes, doing homework together, burning more dinners and making love at night. Finally Friday night came and Xeno was extremely nervous, never really hosting a party before.

“Well, to be honest I did have a birthday party when I turned eight.” Stanley was still asking him that question, not really believing him, saying it was almost impossible, especially with the size of the manor and all the things inside. Every kid would go wild to attend a pool party. “It was a rare ocassion, both my parents were here and my mom sent invites to the whole school.” He laughed. “The garden looked great, with a big bouncing castle, the pool with tons of water guns, a cake bigger than my forehead and she even hired a clown that made silly balloon animals.” Xeno shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply. “But no one came, not a single kid. Don’t feel bad but I know even you were invited.” Xeno remembered that day, he was more excited for the opportunity to hang out with Stanley outside of school, he saw his mother’s list and almos squealed when he saw the blonde’s name. “It was also Mozu’s party, I didn’t get invited to that, didn’t even know it was exactly on the same day and well...everyone prefered him over me, but that’s okay. I understood.” 

He was sitting right beside Stanley on the stone steps, watching how the servants were arranging everything, lighting the burn fire, fillin a huge cooler with beer cans and arranging a table with every possible snack; popcorn, potato chips, pizza, cookies, cake.

"Y-... Yeah," Stanley gave a rub to his neck, "Jeeze, I remember that. I think it was around the time you first moved here, right? And your dad was kinda, well..." Stanley didn't need to tell Xeno that his fathers arrival in the town meant a lot of smaller stores lost business, and a lot of people got fired. But even if Xeno was new and no one really knew him other than 'the kid of the guy who got our parents fired', the thought of him hosting such a massive party for no one to show up... 

"Well...!" Stanley made his tone more chipper, not wanting himself or Xeno to focus so much on a somber event in the past. "This time it'll be different, especially since the others handled the invites. Also the promise of alcohol will lure any teen into a house," he looked out to the servants, seeing as they fixed up the backyard for the guests that would be arriving any moment. They didn't seem perplexed at all by the idea of offering alcohol to rowdy teens. It made Stanley wonder if Xeno's parents had good ties with the law enforcement in town... 

Stanley's arm reached around Xeno's shoulder, tugging him closer, "You, however, should probably stay away from the beer. Mister 'one wine glass' drunk." 

"Sirs," a polite voice of one of Xeno's servants spoke out behind them, both of them looking back. Stanley did not remove his arm - it had to be obvious to them all now that they were both in a relationship. "The first of your guests have arrived. They are in the main foyer."

"Ahh, welp... it starts," Stanley stood first, offering his hands to aid Xeno in standing as well. They both made their way to the main hallway at the manor's front doors, Stanley's friends being the first to arrive.

Luna stood in the foyer, looking up at the high ceilings and the massive double-stairway that led to the upstairs. "I only ever saw this place from a distance, but it's freaking massive. I can't believe you didn't invite us sooner, Stanley." 

"Wasn't my invite to give," Stanley walked to the front door, peering through the windows, noticing the steady stream of cars soon entering the gates. He was not expecting people to arrive this fast, but it seemed the entire town wanted to get a good look at the inside of Xeno's giant home. 

By the time that Stanley's friends had wandered off towards the backyard and kitchen, more people were appearing at the door. Stanley opened it, and like opening a floodgate, dozens of people were already entering the manor. He knew it would get even worse, as the night fell and the party actually started. He glanced at Xeno through the growing crowd of students, the very ones that would usually tease him or look the other way when he would enter a room. Not having seen them all summer had caused Stanley to almost forget that all these kids were ones that Xeno probably hated, and the anxiety of it all was showing on Xeno's face. 

When Xeno caught Stanley's stare, Stanley mouthed a silent 'It'll be okay' to him. A promise that he honestly didn't know if he could keep.

Xeno didn’t expect that many people to be entering his house; most of them only passed right beside him as if the albino was a ghost and the few that were nice enough to greet him, ruffled his hair or called him by a different name. 

“Great party, Senku!”

“It’s Xeno.” He mumbled while trying to fix his hairstyle. “What am I supposed to do with them?” The albino walked through the incoming people to grab Stanley’s hand and once his boyfriend closed the front door he felt a bit of relief, at least the mayority of the guests had already arrived. 

They walk hand in hand towards the garden; a place Xeno didn’t recognize as his own. He noticed Luna got a hold of the speakers; the music was so loud that it made the albino’s skin tingle and his lungs felt like mush, over the roar of music, a distant, cheerful chatter could be heard. Xeno couldn’t make out any words, but the laughter rang in his ears and it wouldn’t seem to stop. 

Some guests were even nos changed into their bathing suits and jumping inside the pool, splashing water all around them, others were already eating the snacks thay were so nicely displayed and the servants were even refilling some drinks. 

Stanley’s group of friends were in a tight circle and Xeno felt a bit uneasy when the blonde walked towards them. 

“Hey, who would have thought that you organized such good parties?” Mozu said, beer in hand and raising it when the couple approached them. 

“That’s because Stanley organized it, right?” Luna asked, not wanting to say it out loud but guessing that Xeno didn’t have much to say in the event planning. 

“Well, Stan did think about everything for tonight.” Xeno answered, still holding tightly his boyfriend’s hand. “But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or where to be...I don’t know anyone but you guys.”

"You can just hang with us, then. There's nowhere you need to be, just conversate and have fun." Stanley took a beer from the cooler before sitting with them, directing Xeno to sit beside him. He turned his attention then to his friend's inquiry. "It's not like it's that hard to plan a party... Some food, beer, and music." Stanley cracked the beer open, though the can had begun to fizz over, making him hold it out to spill onto the paved concrete flooring. "Also, when there's a pool around, people tend to entertain themselves."

Stanley sipped at his beer then, sitting back against the chair, quickly losing himself in a conversation with his friends. They had gotten together only a few times since Stanley and Xeno's big vacation, so he had yet to hear about their own summer activities. Hyoga spoke of having to visit some family, a conversation he didn't seem very keen on getting deep into. Meanwhile, Mozu was more than happy to tell some stories of the wild antics his dad had gotten into. Supposedly the guy got himself arrested, Mozu telling in detail how he was pulled over for drunk driving but came out of the car naked, which also got him pinned with public indecency. 

Luna didn't seem keen on keeping up the conversation, her eyes glued to the pool and giving them all a wave goodbye as soon as the school’s more... attractive sorts finally entered the water. But Stanley didn't mind it much, continuing his conversation with the others, even popping in a few times about his own summer getaway, though he didn't want to seem too boastful, so he focused mostly on the sites and not all the delicious foods and attractions they got to see.

It was only after then that Stanley fully caught on that Xeno was not adding anything to the conversation. He looked to his side, watching how Xeno's eyes were glued to nearly every single party participant all at once, dark pupils darting to every loud yell or boisterous laugh. 

"Xeno..." Stanley knelt forward, waving a hand in front of Xeno's eyes to catch his attention, before just taking his chin and fully forcing him to look over at him. "You okay...? No one's broken anything, and people are having fun, there's no need to stress yourself out." He knew Xeno was a lightweight when it came to handling beer, but he still offered his half-gone can, "maybe just a bit? to calm your nerves...?"

It was strange how the cold liquid was making him feel warm inside and when he showed them that the can was already empty, Stanley’s friends cheered on him. 

“Now smash the can with your foot.” Mozu said and Xeno did as told, hearing more excited shouts by the lame action. 

“Here.” Hyoga handed him a second can, but this one was entirely new and the albino just opened it. “What?” He asked Stanley when he noticed his friend was glaring at him with an annoyed expression. “He likes it and Xeno isn’t a kid, he can handle some more beer, right?”

“Yeah, it tastes good and it’s really helping me calm my nerves.” Thistily he set it to his lips and the cool liquid began to soothe his throat. It was cold and hop-bitter, no point coming up for air as Xeno gulped it until it was all gone. “Ahhh!” He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows by the intense sensation; Mozu handed him a third one and once again Xeno opened it without a second thought in mind, just deep inside wanting for this party to be over as it was more clear than water that he didn’t belong there, even if the entire school was having fun in his backyard, he still felt like an outsider. 

“Did you know that around the world, humans consume over 50 billion gallons of beer every year?”

“That’s a lot of beer.” Magma said, still surprised by the albino’s words. 

“And we’re contributing to that number. Cheers!” Mozu shouted while clicking his can against Xeno’s. 

Suddenly Xeno heard some glass breaking inside and he just stood up, almost running up the stone stairs and entering into the kitchen; the servants were quickly cleaning everything as some guests stumbled and knocked down several glasses. “Oh God, please don’t get inside the house, everything you need is right outside.” He kneel down right beside the maid and started picking up some shards and tossing them in a trash bag. “I’m so sorry for this.”

Stanley sat watching as Xeno nearly stumbled up those steps, sighing into his own beer. He didn't want Xeno to drink too much. A bit of wine had him slurring his speech and passing out. But Hyoga was great at peer pressure, and Xeno was entirely unaware of it. 

With a long sigh, Stanley stood, finishing off his own beer before tossing it in the trash with the others. He slowly walked up the stairs, giving a narrow stare to the teens that had fled the kitchen, most likely the ones that had caused the crash. They avoided his stare, quickly making their way back to the poolside while Stanley made his way into the kitchen. 

The servants were taking care of most everything, but it wasn't stopping Xeno from trying to aid them, dropping bits of broken glass into a trash bag. Stanley made his way over, mindful of the glass still on the floor, and grabbed both of Xeno's hands before he could try to pick up more glass. "Xeno," Stanley's voice was calm, but stern, causing Xeno to look up at him with that slightly panicked stare. 

Stanley gave a glance out at the party, no one seeming to miss their presence, before taking Xeno's hand into his own and leading him from the kitchen and into the living room. "I think... this was a bad idea, in the end," he mumbled out, their distance so far away enough from the party that all they could hear was the muffled music. He turned to Xeno once in the living room, holding his shoulders, brows furrowed as he inspected Xeno's expression more carefully. 

"Are you feeling okay...? Drunk? If you need me to go and shoo everyone off and end the party early, I can."

“I just feel a bit dizzy but everything’s good. I don’t want to ruin your fun, you sure were enjoying your friend’s company.” He looked right into the blue eyes and already feeling more sure about the situation, Stanley was always right by his side to make sure everything turned out alright and Xeno couldn’t be more grateful. 

He took advantage of the proximity of their faces to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, tasting the bitter taste of beer on both of their mouths and for his tongue to outline Stanley’s thick lips. Xeno wasn’t drunk, just a bit dizzy as he had said, his head was slightly spinning and a huge warm was coursing through his body, wanting to feel more connected to his boyfriend’s body. His hands were tighly gripping at the blonde’s black shirt and trying to deepen the kiss. 

They always say that a man’s true character comes out when drunk, but in the end Xeno was just another human, drunk on the idea of love and a perfect relationship. “Stan...fuck me.” He said between kisses and giggles, already unblukling Stanley’s jeans. 

A small chuckle came from Stanley as Xeno was already undoing his pants and clothing, returning his kisses but knowing this was not the right place to continue it. Xeno didn't seem to mind though, giving such a cute moan when Stanley gently pushed his body against the living room wall and began to litter his neck with quick kisses. "So, alcohol makes you daring, I see," Stanley smirked into Xeno's skin, "the servants are a few feet away, you know. I bet they can hear your little moans." 

Checking his surroundings, Stanley gave a quick look around the wide living room, noticing for sure that they were alone. The embarrassment they would both feel if some straggler was sitting in the living room at that time. But no one had seen them, and no one would see Stanley pick up Xeno into his arms, leaving the room entirely as he brought Xeno to the stairwell. 

"I think you need a bit of a distraction before going back to the party," he said as he climbed the stairs, feeling Xeno's eager ghostly kisses against his neck, something that only made him walk even faster. "Or, maybe we don't go back at all, we spend the entirety of it in our room, how does that sound?" 

Upon entering the room, the first thing that Stanley noted was the absence of something. When they had left the room, they had made sure the kitten was shut safely inside, the cat not seeming to care much as he was sleeping on the bed. But the noise of the party most likely made the animal flee. Stanley wanted to focus only on Xeno, but not knowing where the cat was caused a bout of worry to rise in him.

He sat Xeno down onto the bed first, kneeling down and lifting covers to look beneath the bed, but the little white kitten was nowhere to be found. In fact, he wasn't beneath the other pieces of furniture either, prompting Stanley to then check the bathroom. 

A relieved laugh left him as he pushed open the door, looking back to Xeno, "come here, be quiet though." He waved his arm towards Xeno as well, until he finally joined Stanley, looking back at the small white kitten that blended in so well to the bathroom sink, curled up inside it. "I guess the bathroom is blocking out the sounds of the party. We can put his food and water in here and close the door." His arm wrapped around Xeno's shoulder, leaning over to place a kiss to the side of Xeno's forehead, "and this works out for us, now you can't complain that he's watching us fuck."

“I want to go back to the party.” Xeno pouted. “You were having fun!” He wasn’t enjoying the party entirely and getting stressed by seeing how everyone was almost destroying everything or at least that’s how he felt it, but to take away Stanley from the fun, after hearing his laugh and noticing the excitement in his voice, he wanted to try it again, but after their fun time. “I’ll feel better after riding you and then we can come back, just don’t come inside me. This is a quickie.” He expressed after being sitted on the bed. 

He thought it was cute how Stanley was worried about their cat, but as soon as they put the food and water inside, Stanley started quickly undressing him, tossing the clothes on the floor between giggles and kisses and once both of them were fully naked, Xeno moaned when his boyfriend started stretching his hole with lube. He still felt dizzy, like seeing two blondes instead of one, but it was better as the smile never erased from his face. 

Xeno’s words were a bit senseless. “Fuck me...hmm...faster...now…” and it only seemed Stanley was enjoying seeing him like that, a bit drunk with only three beers inside his stomach, but the moment the blonde’s cock finally pushed inside the rim of muscles, Xeno almost scream, being a bit more exagerated than before. “Yes, yes, yes…” 

He drank just a litte less than the amount that would slur his words and hoped the rosiness of his cheeks didn’t give him away, but the beer taste was still strong on Stanley’s tongue and it felt like continuing drinking all over again.

* * *

“They’re taking too long.” Mozu said, finishing yet another can of beer. 

“Then let’s go find them.” Hyoga stood up and the other quickly followed him, Luna was still enjoying herself in the pool and Magma had found his other group of friends. 

“Isn’t it better to leave them alone?” 

“And what if we caught them doing something?” Hyoga was grinning at the idea and already getting inside the kitchen. “Stanley is slowly forgetting our whole plan and we need something else, something bigger to keep them stuck with us.” 

“Yeah, that dumbass always says he isn’t in love but he couldn’t be more wrong. What a shame Stan.” Mozu sighed.

Mozu and Hyoga noticed how Stanley lifted Xeno and rapidly climbed the stairs; it was weird but pretty obvious what they were planning to do, so they waited some minutes before going up. 

“Fuck, we were right that Xeno is just so horny with Stan.” Mozu laughed, walking beside Hyoga in the long hallway, trying to find the room where the couple disappeared through. The more they walk, the less they heard the music from downstairs and that was enough to distinguis the classic sex sounds; moans, slapping of skins and a series of lewd words. “Couldn’t they wait after the party was over?”

“It seems Xeno needs to be impaled wth Stanley’s cock inorder to be calm.” Hyoga rolled his eyes and it didn’t take them long to stand right before the door that had the lovers right inside. 

“What do you want to do?”

“Well, if they’re willing to give a show, we better film it.” Hyoga took out his phone and carefully noticed that the door was unlocked, just pushing it a bit, enough to clearly see them in the middle of their love making and for the phone to start capturing everything. 

“Fuck man, I don’t want to see Stanley’s cock.” Mozu whispered. 

“You have already seen it with that dark picture, but this is better to get our friend working.”

* * *

Stanley knew Xeno was drunk. He knew it wasn't as bad as the wine, not enough to make him pass out, but still more than Stanley had wanted him to drink. But Stanley had also been around enough drunks to know that Xeno was not at the point of losing memory, so he felt no guilt as he pounded his cock faster and harder into Xeno, making the bed rattle beneath him. He was being so cute, so vocal, his usual mewls and soft moans turned into lewd demands and requests as Xeno asked continuously to be fucked harder.

"You're such a cute slut," Stanley hummed into Xeno's neckline, littering the skin with new hickeys that the entire party would see. "But I think you *like that, hmm? You're my cute cockslut, aren't you?" Stanley gave a good hard bite to the skin beneath Xeno's ear before suddenly grabbing at his hips and suddenly pulling him upwards. He lowered himself back then, his head leaning towards the bottom of the bed as Xeno now straddled his hips, Stanley's cock still deep inside. "Go on, now," he let out, licking at his lips, "show me how much you like it - I want to see your cute little cock bounce." 

Xeno didn't need to be told twice, his body quickly grinding down onto Stanley's cock to resume the same speed and intensity as before. Stanley's own hips repeatedly met Xeno's, thrusting upwards and making the sounds of their skin slapping even more intense. The show that Stanley was getting was immaculate, and the alcohol in his own system was making him not give a damn about holding back. He was close, and he didn't care to stop, hoping that his harsher thrusts upwards and his nails digging into Xeno's sign was enough of a warning. He enjoyed feeling Xeno cum first, to feel his body clench and spasm around him. But he couldn't hold out, not when seeing Xeno enthusiastically ride and moan above him, his cock bouncing against both of their stomachs and leaving streaks of pre in it's wake.

He came, hard, panting out his own moans as he forced Xeno's hips to become still against him, letting himself bury fully as he filled Xeno with everything he had. He didn't wait for his fog to clear before sitting up, his arms wrapped around Xeno's frame as Xeno's hips continued to grind against him, Stanley's hand reaching down to take Xeno's cock as he began to feverishly pump at it, catching all of Xeno's moans in his mouth as he overtook them with a kiss.

“Fuck Stan…” Xeno was rolling his eyes, feeling his peak forming when Stanley started stroking his throbbing cock. “I told you…hmm I told you not to come inside…” The blonde was deperately kissing him, biting on his lips and even licking hsi teeth, tongue delved inside dancing with his own and it didn’t take too long for the albino to mewl higher while his white seed was pouring right between Stanley’s fingers. 

He was giggling between the unending kisses, fingers brushing away his boyfriend’s goldilocks and moaning some more with the final strokes. When they finally broke the kiss, Xeno was panting for air and he felt a bit more dizzy than before. “Damn, I’ll need to clean myself before going out, this was just supposed to be a quickie.” He got up from the cock and moaned a bit more with the loud pop and the cum and lube driping down his reddish thighs; Xeno started walking towards the bathroom, but he suddenly stop, bentind down and with both hands spreading open his butt to show his pink hole to Stanley. “You should be the one to clean me before getting back to the party.” 

Xeno got inside the bathroom, stumbling against the tub and falling down to his knees while still laughing. “Stan! I don’t remember where the hot water is…” He pouted.

* * *

Hyoga stopped filming right when Xeo spreaded his asscheeks for Stanley to see and with a blushed face started walking out of there with Mozu behind. 

“What did you see?” 

“Everything.”

“What’s everything?”

“Just know that we were right all along, that Xeno surely was a slut begging for Stanley’s cock. Don’t worry, I’ll later send the video to the group chat. We need to start planning our way to get some money and this surely is a gold mine, if not Stanley will keep giving us long.” Hyoga was trying hard to maintain a serious face as he was also shocked by the lewd show he just witnessed. Who would have taught that little thing was so cock hungry?

“When are you telling Stan?” They were already back to the backyard, it seems no one noticed their disappearance, which was good so that the blonde would be even less suspicious.

“I’m bringing up the topic later tonight and he still shoves me off, I’m sending the video.” Hyoga grabbed a cold beer from the cooler. “We just need to tell Magma and Luna.”

* * *

Stanley couldn't help but laugh, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom to see Xeno sprawled out near the tub. Even the kitten had raised his head to look out over the sink at the giggling boy. 

"It's where it's always been," Stanley said with a smile, walking to Xeno and helping him up to his feet. With careful directing, he brought Xeno's legs into the tub, following him into it afterwards. "I suppose you did say I should be the one to clean you, right?" He reached to start the water, making sure it traveled first through the faucet until its temperature was a good level before switching it to the detachable shower-head. 

Stanley cleaned him, slowly, holding the shower-head in his hand as he roamed Xeno's body, washing the cum from his stomach and thighs before reaching around to grip at his ass cheeks and widen them. He switched the settings of the water stream, changing it from its base gentle stream to the more 'massaging' one, thick and hard with its rhythm. His fingers tugged more at his hole, spreading him even wider as he focused the stream on the rim of muscles, fully expecting the drunken mewls to fall from Xeno. He did ask to be cleaned, after all. And, of course, Stanley also expected his cock to reawaken once more, pressing against his thighs, twitching excitedly at the rough treatment of the hard water stream.

Stanley could have fucked him again, there in the shower. It wouldn't have been the first time. But Xeno had already complained about being filled, and there was a party to get back to. So Stanley instead brushed their cocks together, his grip tight against them as he brought both of them back to yet another shared peak, this time the cum washing away easily on their already wet bodies. 

Xeno still needed aid in getting out of the bathtub, Stanley soon drying his small body off with a lush towel. Once dry, Stanley even aided in getting him back into his clothing, the same from before, as to not alert anyone to what they had just done. "Are you sure you're up to going back? You're nearly swaying on your feet." He laid a soft kiss on Xeno's forehead. "We can just hang by the bonfire, if you want, drink some soda, and people watch."

“The bonfire sounds nice.” Xeno was feeling a bit better and the two orgasms sure helped him relax a bit. “I hope your guests didn't destroy my house.” He said between sad chuckles, holding the blonde’s hand and getting out of their room; the dizziness was lifting through his body but he stil needed Stanley’s help to gather equilibrium. “I’m such a weird drunk, or I want to sleep or I want to fuck.” His cheeks blushed brighter when Stanley reassured him that and gave him another kiss on the face. 

Thankfully none of the guests were inside the manor, the servants were really taking care of that, only allowing them to wander through the kitchen and bathroom. Xeno’s grip on Stanley’s hand just got tighter when they step outside, but he quickly notice no one was paying attention to him, just to his boyfriend; different chicks winking eyes at him, dudes hand fisting his free hand and he making small chatter while they tried to get pass everyone to sat in front of the bonfire. 

It was almost 10 at night and the soft breeze felt warm against Xeno’s face, so plenty of people were still inside the pool. Once they sat down, Stanley brought some snacks for bothof them, some pizza slices and french fries and instead of beer he placed a coke in Xeno’s hand. 

“Almost everyone likes you.” He said while opening the can and quicly sipping the foam that was forming on the lid. “You said people were scared of you, but I think in reality you’re quite popular.”

“How’s your night going?” Hyoga interrupted them to sit right beside Stanley, with the rest of the group following him; Luna was even pouting for being dragged out of the pool but she knew they’ll need to be together for that moment. 

“Good.” Xeno answered. “I’m glad everyone’s having fun, but to be honest I feel a little tired.”

“I wonder why…” He teased and with his dark blue eyes signaled Luna to take him away for a moment. 

“Xeno, come with me to the snack table.” She cheerfully said. 

“Why? I already have some food on my lap.” Xeno tilted his head without really understaying while she wanted to be with him. 

Luna rolled her eyes and grabbed the albino’s hand. “Just come with me, be a genteman and besides you’re the host, let’s make you talk to some people.”

Stanley's eyes immediately narrowed at Hyoga, before turning to give Xeno a more reassuring smile, "it's fine, I'll be able to see you," he said, not entirely sure if it made Xeno feel better at all. But Luna was tugging him away, off to the large table full of snacks and, very obviously, out of ear-shot. 

His stare turned back to Hyoga, brows deep as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "What is it that you want, Hyoga?" He asked, giving a small shrug to his shoulders, "Is the party not up to your standards? All the beer gone already or something?" 

"We saw you sneaking off-" Mozu began, though stopped when Hyoga sent him a dark glare, making the teen roll his eyes and shut up. 

"Okay...?" Stanley's eyebrow began to arch, "Is it required that I am here for every second of the party? You all wanted a bit of fun, so go, have some fun, just let me be and enjoy the fire."

“I want to talk about our business. The sole reason for why you’re here in the first place, you started with a mission and as the days pass it only seems you’re forgetting all about it.” A dark grin was showing on Hyoga’s lips. “Don’t worry about it though, you know I already have a plan, we just need to follow it.” He was enjoying the distrust glare of the blonde. 

“The plan is simple. You just have to convince Xeno to organize a small charity event, with dinner and everything.” He was scratching his chin while explaining. “A gala with a few rich friend’s of Xeno’s dad to be helpful donors; it’ll be easy, that bastard has many contacts and all rich folks want to attend at least one charity event by year.” His look was serious, still smiling and talking as if they weren’t discussing any important business. “Luna can help us find a elegant venue and we can also let Xeno help with selecting the food and drinks; of course you know there’s no charity and the money will go to my bank account.” Hyoga crossed his arms. “Of course I’ll divide it equally among all of us, don’t worry about that and aftar the event is set and done, you’ll be free to live your pathetic love life with your boyfriend.”

Hyoga was never less than arrogant, already sure that this plan could work perfectly.; he’d been brought up with a belief that he was superior to everyone inside their small group of friends. “Before you say no, please check our group chat. I already sent a video with you as the protagonist.”

Stanley's stare narrowed, his hand slowly finding his phone within his pocket. Hyoga already knew that Stanley couldn't say no. But his words were making his stomach twist, mind going wild with what he could mean, swarming thoughts and fears only forced into reality when he opened the group messages. He didn't even need to press play. He could see it, just in the preview image. Stanley down on the bed, Xeno's moaning body on top of him. The video was over four minutes long. 

Stanley was barely aware of his breathing becoming more fast paced, or the way his hand gripped hard at the phone. Even the party around him disappeared, the laughter and high music seeming muffled and far away from his ears. The only thing that existed in that moment was Hyoga in front of him, a figure that didn't even flinch or show a single change in his facial expression when Stanley's hand shot out, grabbing at his collar and tugging him close.

"You FUCKING asshole," it was loud, Stanley yelling through a snarl, enough for a good handful of the party to suddenly look over, their voices hushed and a few of them watching with excited stares, ready for a fight. But Stanley didn't notice them. Nor did he notice when Mozu suddenly came up beside the both of them, pushing hard at both of their shoulders to force them further apart. 

"Okay, you two!" Mozu was laughing, though it was forced, his stare locked onto Stanley, "stop playing around! This is a party, we are all just messing around!" 

"Yes, Stanley," Hyoga took Stanley's wrist, pulling it away from his collar, "it's all just a friendly conversation. Though I would love to hear your answer before you storm off."

Stanley had backed off, the hand that was once latched onto Hyoga's shirt now gripping hard into a fist at his side. He needed to control his breathing and the scowl on his face. He couldn't let it all be ruined here. He knew exactly what that video meant. What it locked him into doing. The blurry picture of the back of Xeno's head was always something Stanley hoped was not good enough, nothing about it made it super obvious that it was Xeno. But this. 

"You already know my answer, Hyoga," Stanley's voice shook with his anger, stepping back again as he gave a large shrug, "there's no real point in fucking asking me, is there?" He sat right back where he was before his 'friends' had come over to chat, holding his hands out and gesturing to the rest of the party, "now go, enjoy the party, before I shut the whole thing down."

“I’ll go to give you some space to cool off. Chihuahua eyes is glaring at you, so better come up with an excuse of your sudden ourtburst.” Hyoga patted Mozu’s shoulder, signaling for them to get out of there. “I don’t get why you’re so mad, you hated Xeno’s guts for being so pathetic and you evenliked the plan, but now it seems you’re more pathetic than him. A fool in love.” He laughed, turning his back to his friend and disappearing into the crowd of people. 

“I’m sorry dude.” Mozu shrugged his shoulders. “We are all in this together. It’s for the best, let’s plan this quickly so we can forget about it.” He sighed when the blonde didn’t bother to answer and started following Hyoga. 

Xeno noticed the almost fight, wanting instinctly to return to his boyfriend’s side but Luna stopped him. “They’re knotheads and they always start fighting for the stupidest thing. So now add a bit of alcohol to the mix and you get an angry Stanley.” Luna couldn’t help but giggling, adding more french fries, cookies and pretzels to her already filled plate. “You’ve never seen Staley like that?”

The albino thought for a moment before answering. “Only once, but we solved it quickly.” He didn’t want to overshare. “During our first fight, but we’re always happy and comfortable with each other, there’s no need for us to keep fighthing.” 

“That’s weird. Stanley’s normally so easy to pissed off, that’s why he always gets in trouble. One time a guy accidentaly bumped into him during lunch break and Stanley shoved his head inside the dumpster for diryting his clothes.” Luna started munching on a chocolate chip cookie, noticing Hyoga and Mozu were already out of the picture. “It’s so fun to see Stanley fight, he gets mad for the dumbest reasons so I’m not susprise Hyoga got on his never.” She gently pushed Xeno’s back. “Now now, give him a kiss so he erases that horrible glare.”

The Stanley the girl was describing was a completely different person from his boyfriend, but Xeno surely wanted to be near his boyfriend, he walked quickly, almost running to sat back down right at his side and noticing the cold demeanor while the blonde tried to smoke a cigarette. “Everything’s good?

Stanley looked over at Xeno's inquisitive eyes, the bouncing of his leg making it obvious his nerves were high, but he tried his best to pull a smile anyway. He removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing the smoke away from Xeno before turning his way again. "It's... nothing, Hyoga's just an asshole, but I am sure you already knew that." 

It wouldn't be enough. Stanley knew that Xeno would want to know what was bothering him so much, but he couldn't give the actual reason. As Hyoga had said, Stanley needed to think up something, and quickly. Something good enough for Stanley to have caused such a scene in the middle of the party. 

With a sigh, Stanley took another drag from the cigarette. "You know, uh. The thing we fought about the other day?" Stanley didn't want to just say it, around everyone else within ear-shot, the fact that he was sucking dicks for favors. "Hyoga found out, that's all. He wasn't threatening to tell anyone or anything, he was just being a fucking dick about it. I lost my temper," he gave a shrug, "booze, and all..." 

He looked down to Xeno's worried eyes, sharing a small smile as he took his hand into his own, kissing at Xeno's knuckles. "Really, it's all fine. Let's just... enjoy the rest of this party so we can chase everyone off and have the place mostly empty again." 

Xeno didn't seem too convinced, but Stanley handed him back his soda from before, turning his attention back to the party. It was getting late, which meant more and more people were coming up and out of the pool and having fun near the snack areas or the bonfire. Stanley's hand stayed around Xeno's waist, as if it would protect him as the party went on, soon into the late morning hours when people were starting to pass out on the patio furniture.

A lot of the guests were shocked to learn that there were ubers-drivers already arranged and paid for to assist people in returning home, preventing any teenage drunk driving. Even Hyoga seemed grateful for it, the lot of them all entering a car together, and Stanley refusing to even look him in the eye as he left. 

He hadn't even begun to consider all this wild auction stuff. He'd have to deal with it in the morning. 

Eventually most everyone was gone from the house, a few stragglers left behind who had fallen asleep outside, the servants simply covering them with blankets and assuring both Xeno and Stanley that they would be gone within the morning. They urged the two of them to get rest and not worry about the cleanup. Stanley wondered if they were getting a very pretty bonus for this whole fiasco, or if Xeno's dad just paid them an insane amount to begin with. 

Once finally in their room once more, Stanley fell onto the bed, not giving a damn about taking clothes off. "I've never wanted to pass out so bad before in my life..." The party was a horrible idea. Which struck him as odd, if not a little eerie. He loved parties. He loved being rowdy and causing mayhem and getting drunk with his friends. Has this past year really changed him that much...? "Let's... never do a party like that again."

“It was weird. Won’t say I dislike it, but I think parties like this aren’t my thing.” He wrapped his arms behind Stanley’s back, giving it gentle rubs while nuzzling into his chest, eyes already close and ready to fall asleep at any moment. “Perhaps I brought down your mood. Luna was telling me how wild you are at parties and here you stuck around with me; I’m really thankful for that but I don’t want to ruin your fun.” H yawned. “But I really hope you had a bit of fun, everyone sure looked like having a blast and I’m glad…”

Xeno wanted to keep talking but that Friday night sure was a whirlwind of emotions, between being, stress, drunk, relaxed after sex and worried about Stanley, the comfy of their bed was taking away his last stamina and feeling Brady right between them, cutey snuggling in his own sleepy body was all the warmth Xeno needed to completely doze off. 

The weekend sure felt like a wild one. Xeno glanced at his phone screen and was surprised to notice he had multiple messages of several people that wanted to be his friend on Facebook and others that started following him on Twitter and Instagram; some had even tag him in different posts regarding the party. He jumped on the bed and showed Stanley. “Look! People really had fun! And they’re saying the party was great to close summer.” 

The albino didn’t expect to be one person to care about all that, but he was suddenly being noticed and he couldn’t hide the grin that was cutely drawing in his face. “Perhaps one day I’ll beat you on the follower’s count.” He teased, knowing it was almost impossible, Stanley just took one blurry picture of a mug of coffee and he had a thousand comments, likes and shares.

The comments about the party kept comming, with people even developing a new hashtag. #ManorParty and even if it sounded weird, a bit ostentious and it depicted mostly the stuff he set for everyone to have fun, Xeno was liking it. “So if we host more parties…” He shyly asked on Sunday night while laying on the couch near Stanley, both watching yet another horror movie but with the albino’s face stucked on his face. “Do you think I can become as popular as you? Not that I care about it.” He cared. “But it sounds kinda fun...perhaps not as big as the Friday party, but something more petite and elegant, with different canapes and even wine tasting.”

"Wine tasting?" Stanley gave a laugh, imagining it. "Maybe we can plan that for October, make it a Halloween party and make everyone show up in ball gowns and suits?" It was a joke, one prompting a small pout from Xeno which Stanley quickly kissed away, "I think it could be fun, but we should stray from parties of that size from now on." Stanley could see it on Xeno's face, that thirst for the popularity after getting a small dose of it. It wouldn't hurt Xeno at all to be popular. If anything, it would give Stanley less worry when around school, seeing as he was intending on joining a sports team, or at least was in high hopes of being chosen for one. 

  
  
  



	16. If You Got the Game, I Got the Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned out, after actually trying for once in school, Stanley didn't suck at math and algebra. Actually he was pretty damn good at that stuff. But his lacking grades in other subjects would easily be covered on college apps if he excelled in a sports team.

It turned out, after actually trying for once in school, Stanley didn't suck at math and algebra. Actually he was pretty damn good at that stuff. But his lacking grades in other subjects would easily be covered on college apps if he excelled in a sports team. 

The school gym coach was shocked to see Stanley that day. 

It had been two weeks since the new school year had started, and try outs for multiple teams had already begun. Stanley wasn't even sure which team he should try out for, and the gym teacher wasn't giving many pointers. The past four years Stanley had always been quite the delinquent around school, never caring about sports, and the senior teams were all pretty full when it came to returning members. But, if he could manage to prove himself, the coach would consider it. Which was better than nothing. 

It took a handful of tryouts. Stanley learned quickly that a good chunk of them were simply not his style, or he simply made a fool out of himself. But there was one. One that even shocked Stanley a bit, considering it was one of the sports he considered himself least likely to get the handle on. But he was fast, and good with his hands, and great at avoiding peoples advances when he needed to. 

School had just gotten out when he found Xeno in the hallway, putting his books into a locker. Stanley made no real warning as he wrapped his arm around Xeno's shoulder, an action that would have probably made his boyfriend flinch a year ago. But now, Xeno only looked up to him with his dark and questioning stare. One that Stanley met back with a grin. 

"You're looking at the new bench-warmer for the basketball team," he said, giving a small snicker, "everyone else on the team is pretty damn good, so it may take me a bit to prove myself actually useful, but I am on a team now."

“Congrats. I’m so proud of you.” Xeno quickly turned around to give him a small peck on the lips before closing the locker and holding his boyfriend’s hand to walk together towards the parking lot. “We can go out to a fancy restaurant and celebrate your new triumph. Joining a sports team is a great achievement.” 

Xeno was more than happy by how things between them were evolving and he was even more excited by knowing Stanley truly intend to follow him to the same college; Xeno had offered to cover his whole tuition, just a quick phone call to his dad and problem solved, Stanley would have a foot right in, but the blonde wanted to try it first on his own and Xeno completely supported that. 

He didn’t know much about sports, especially about basketball, but after knowing Stanley was part of the team he started reading all about it, so it would be possible for the blonde to share everything about his games and matches. Xeno also promised to accompany him to his games, even if Stanley was only sitting on the bench during the first ones, the albino was always sitting with a book in hand waiting for it to be over. 

It only took a month for the coach to let Stanley play his first game and in that instant Xeno closed his book and set it on his lap, chin resting in both palms as he glared at his boyfriend with glistening eyes and he laughed a bit by the silly thought of no knowing why everyone was watching the team tossing a spherical object through a toroidal object just to gain points. 

It surely looked like the stupidest thing one person could possibly be doing, but it was fun to cheer on his boyfriend and the rest of the team.

Xeno watched as Stanley got the ball between his hands and threw it at the basket as hard as he could. It went flying, hitting the backboard and beautifully passing through the hoop at full speed. “Way to go!” He screamed and then quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. 

“The more you cheer, the more he’ll strive.” Xeno turned his look to notice Luna was sitting right beside him. “You don’t get caught into a game until you want to cheer for the guy you like. It’s quite exciting, isn’t it?”

A series of pats to Stanley's back came after he had made a good shot, and he couldn't help but feel some pride swell within him. Even the coach seemed to enjoy the play, seeing as it brought them ahead of the game. Stanley only needed a few good moments like that to really cement him into the main team roster, where he would no longer warm the bench every single game. 

Such a feat would prove even easier seeing as their team managed to win, securing them an out-of-town match with a bigger rival school, this one from the nearby city. The entire team was pulled into a celebration, dragging Stanley with them into the locker rooms. The screams and hollers from the audience died down but it was only replaced by the excited and ear deafening shouts from the team within the small room. 

Stanley was getting along with the team. At first, he felt some worry, especially with his relationship with Xeno being so public now. He didn't give a damn about their opinions on that fact, but he knew there would be a few team members who didn't like the idea of a 'gay' guy being around as they changed. But Stanley's more... rough reputation seemed to save him from too much of that, and after the big win and more congratulatory pats to his back, Stanley was pretty sure it wouldn't be an issue.

Back in his more casual clothing, Stanley left the locker rooms with the others, everyone parting their ways and joining their families, friends, or their significant others. A grin appeared on Stanley's face as he saw Xeno nearby, walking straight towards him as his smile kept growing, all until he wrapped his arm around Xeno's shoulder, "did you see that? I honestly can't believe that worked," he leaned in close, whispering, though his excitement made it much louder, "don't tell the coach but it was a total gamble, I did it on a whim."

“Yes, I saw that.” Xeno clinged for a second on the blonde’s neck, nuzzling their noses together. “You were awesome, it was the first time I got excited by watching a sports game, but I’m at a loss of words, you were so cool Stan.” He was happy to be part of that, to have witnessed his boyfriend’s first victory.

With a snicker, Stanley straightened his back, "we get to go against some big team from the city, now. You'll come, right? The school is even getting everyone some cheap hotel rooms."

“Of course, I’ll love to go with you! I’m so excited to see you play.” He giggled. “I love to stay in hotels with you. Do you want to invite your teammates back at home? We can buy some pizzas and sodas to celebrate.” It was something basic and perhaps lame for other people, but Xeno was glad that Stanley accepted and invited the others to join them. 

Everyone knew just exactly were Xeno’s manor was, so it was easy to just follow them; Stanley was driving the red Volvo and the albino took advantage of that to call the servants and asked them to prepare everything for a sudden spurr of guests and he also called the nearby pizza place to order fifty boxes with breadsticks and sodas.

It was a small gathering compared to the party they hosted a few weeks ago, just Stanley’s teammates, coach and their friends and family; mostly the people that attended the game and to Xeno’s surprise, Luna also accepted the invite.

“You really love Stanley...it shows.” She said while helping the albino inside the kitchen, taking out plates, napkins and some bags of potato chips for the guests to munch while they waited for the pizzas. This time the improvised party was hosted right inside the dining and living room as Xeno felt more comfortable with those people. 

“I sure love him.” Xeno’s cheeks were instantly blushing, not knowing why the girl was suddenly talking so fondly to him. 

“To be honest, I’ve never seen him this happy before. He surely changed after being with you; he is even doing sports, like what the fuck, right?”

“What the fuck?” Xeno stopped on his tracks and double blink. 

“It’s an expression. I’m just saying that I’m surprised, but good surprise. Stanley is happy with you and I’m glad for my friend.” 

“I’m also happy with him.” Xeno smiled, signaling for her to follow him back to the party. “And I think he has helped me more than I have helped him.”

Luna chuckled as she followed, "if that's the case, maybe you should do a little something for him. You know, the big city game is coming up, and I'm sure you can pull some strings or spend the cash to get a room alone with him." She stopped for a moment, looking up and down Xeno's body. He was slender enough that it could work... "Actually... I may message you later, I think I have an idea. You'll have to pay for the supplies, though." 

"What are you trying to get him to buy now?" It was Stanley's voice, though his inquiry had a playful tone in it, walking up to the two of them as he took some of the items from Xeno's hands to aid in bringing them around to the guests. 

"Oh, nothing," Luna said, a sly grin appearing on her face, "we were just chatting. Good game by the way, Stanley." 

"Uh huh," Stanley rolled his eyes some, not believing her for a second, though he could tell from Xeno's calm expression that she wasn't up to anything bad. He began to turn from them both, though let out a quick "Ah-" before directing his stare back to Xeno, "this was a mildly bad idea", he said, voice still holding a joke like tone, "you do realize that now whenever we win, the boys are going to expect a party, right?" 

"Maybe it'll make everyone play harder," Luna said with a laugh of her own. "Nothing wrong with that!" 

* * *

The time passed quickly before the next big game. Most of the team members rode on a school bus, though some drove with families or friends. Stanley drove the red Volvo to the city, finding himself occasionally showing his excitement and nerves with small grips to Xeno's knee. Xeno told him that he would do great. Stanley mostly just wanted to finish the game without making a total fool out of himself. 

They all arrived at the hotel in the late morning, unpacking into their rooms. The game would be that evening, with enough time after the game for a big dinner if they managed to win, a treat from the coach to try and make the boys play harder. 

The hotel wasn't massive or fancy, but it did have three stories. Most all of the team members had been placed on bottom floors, though Stanley quickly caught on to the fact that the room he was sharing with Xeno was not only on the top floor, but the opposite side of the building as well. He couldn't help but smirk as he carried their bags to the room, stopping in front of the door to lay a single sneaky kiss to the side of Xeno's neck, "don't want the whole team to hear you scream for me, hmm?"

Xeno’s cheeks blushed brightly while leaving his small suitcase on the ground. “Well you pound me so hard it’s impossible not to scream, but you also groan so loud.” He giggled, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek and sitting on the bed. “Well, you should go back to your team, I’ll meet you right before the game to give you a good luck kiss.” Xeno winked an eye at him, waited for the blonde to change into his team’s uniform and waved him goodbye. 

He let his body fall into the mattress and sighed. “Finally.” Now that he was alone he could start unpacking, giggling to himself as he saw the outfit he just had a seamstress made for that precise moment. 

At lunch hour, Stanley was still with his teammates, so Xeno did something he didn’t expect to be doing. He had asked for room service and invited Luna to eat with him while they discussed the evening plan. 

“You totally asked for a lot of food.” She was happily swirling the fork on the spaguetti strings before taking a bite. 

“I didn’t know what you liked and only asked for the hotel’s signature dishes.” Xeno started talking more with Luna since the team party at his house, noticing the girl was more kind and attentive to him. It almost felt like a growing friendship and it was also her idea for the outfit he had made specially for tonight.

“Well and have you tried it on?”

“Yes, but I’m still not sure about the underneath part.” His cheeks were blushing like two cute cherries, but Luna was the first person he could talk about his relationship.

“Just wear it. Knowing Stan, he’ll go nuts.” She looked up and down at Xeno. “And to be honest your body is cute. Model it for me?” Luna giggled, but was more surprised when Xeno nodded. 

“I can do that after our lunch.” He was munching on his club sandwich. “And perhaps you can help me with the other stuff.” 

“Me? Why?” Luna’s face got completely flushed by the idea. 

“Well, ‘cause I don’t know how to do it. Stanley always…” He scratched his neck and took a sip of his cold soda. “He’s always the one to do it.”

Luna gave a slow blink, putting her food down and studying Xeno's face. There were only a few things that could mean, when it came to the subject they were talking about. And Xeno seemed to be able to at least dress himself without Stanley's aid, so that only left a few things that it could even be... 

"You're going to have to give me a bit more to go on than that, you know." But her inquiry only caused Xeno's face to flush more. Which was proof to her - this had to be something a lot more than clothing. She gave a laugh, poking at her food, "all right, keep your secrets for now. But we're going to be leaving soon, so you'll have to come clean eventually, if you want my help." 

There was no way the two of them were going to eat all of the food, but Luna made sure to at least try a bite of everything. Eventually she had to call it quits - there was the chance of a big dinner after the game, after all, and she would have to save room. As she tidied her area, Xeno had left off to fetch some items from his suitcase, putting a few things on to the bed. Her eyes danced over the clothing, about to comment on how good of a job the seamstress had done, but when her eyes fell on a small box she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Oh," she started, a bashful chuckle falling from her, "okay, I get it. You really don't know how to use one of these...?" She sat in the middle of the bed, picking up the small box. On the front was a simple picture of a dark black toy with a teardrop shape and flared base. A plug. 

It felt almost surreal that she was even holding the object, the warmth in her cheeks spreading. It wasn't as if Xeno's sex life was alien to her. She had seen the pictures, heard the stories, and even pressed play on the video Hyoga had sent to the group chat. She was losing the ability to continue finding Xeno as only the weird kid, after seeing such intimate scenes. She was, also, starting to understand where so much of Stanley's anger had come from. 

But it was best to ignore such things, they weren't her place. 

She wiggled the box at him, "I've used these before," she said with a sheepish grin, "they're real easy, you just have to use a good bit of pressure when you push, and make sure to use a lot of lube." She pulled the box back to look at it again. A medium size. It would probably be just fine. But was he planning to wear it all throughout the game...? 

Her eyebrow raised as she glanced at him, "when... you say you need my help, how much help are you requiring...?"

“I don’t really know how to stretch myself.” Xeno noticed Luna’s questioning look and he quickly raised his palms up like in self defense. “You can just tell me how to do it outside the bathroom and I’ll try.” He avoided the girl’s look for a second. “Stanley is going to be tired after the game and I just want him to have fun.” His cheeks were horribly burning, but when the girl started snickering and nodding, Xeno knew he was in a safe zone. 

“Ok, I’ll wear my normal clothes and during dinner I’ll sneak back to the room to change into the special outfit, but I think I can endure the whole game with the plug inside.” Xeno grabbed the box and quickly got inside the bathroom, leaving the door open for Luna to tell him exactly what to do. 

He only removed his jeans and underwear, leaving the shirt on in case the girl needed to poke her head inside, Xeno didn’t want to be completely naked in front of her. The albino knew the basics, soak his fingers with lube and try to push them inside. 

Luna first told him to lay against the tub knees down and to raise his hips and butt up into the air and to start massaging his taint, slowly making his way through the entrance of his rim of muscles. Xeno was trying to think about scientific articles, math problems, anything to get away from a lewd thought that would make him moan in pleasure; Stanley’s fingers were longer and obviously experts but his own fingers didn’t feel bad at all. 

“How many fingers do I have to have inside to insert the plug?”

Luna stood nearby the door, though definitely not looking into the bathroom, leaning against the wall. "I don't know, two maybe?" She never saw the toy up close, but the toy itself would do most of the stretching anyway. "Just make sure you're really lubed up. Lube the plug up as well". 

She was doing her absolute best to not focus on the noises in the bathroom. This was Stanley's boyfriend, and the person who she already had quite an... odd relationship with, anyway. Hell, not even a year ago she was sticking gum into his hair, and now here she was trying to coach him on how to shove a toy up his ass. She got a small snicker from the absurdity of it all. It was easier to focus on that, though, than the fact that Xeno was mere feet from her, fingers deep inside himself, most likely doing his best not to moan in front of someone other than his boyfriend. 

But she waited, patiently, directing him where she could. The toy was, according to Xeno, a thickness that resembled Stanley's cock if not a bit more thick. Something Luna also tried not to think too much about, already hating the fact that this whole situation was making her body feel warm. She tapped her foot against the floor, lips stuck in a pout. "You know," her voice mumbled out. "Me and Stanley almost got together. Not a dating thing, just fucking. But he totally backed out. Said it was way too awkward. Probably for the best, or else this whole situation would probably be more weird." She glanced to the bathroom door, waiting for a response from Xeno, but when she never got one she began to roll her eyes, "are you really having that much trouble? I told you, just give it a good push."

The only response she got was a slight, pathetic whine.

Making sure her frustrations showed in her sigh, Luna readied her nerves as she walked into the bathroom, only giving a quick "I'm coming in, don't let me see your cock please" as a warning. Luckily, Xeno was mostly covered, aside of course from his ass. Just like she had instructed, high in the air, legs shivering and covered with dripping lube. 

No - nope - This was a professional thing. A thing between... friends? Either way, she didn't think twice about it, walking right to him and shooing his hands away before grasping the base of the plug. "A firm push," she reiterated, giving just that, putting a good bit of pressure behind her arm as she forced the toy within Xeno's body, letting go as his muscles sucked it inside of him, only the flared base sitting outside. 

Quickly, Luna teared her gaze away, walking to the sink and washing off the lube that had gotten onto her palm and giving a small huff before speaking, "you better not have gotten hard over that!" She shook her hands to dry them off, walking from the bathroom and leaving Xeno be to recover from the sudden intrusion. "Once you're all cleaned up, we should probably start getting ready."

Xeno bit his lip to avoid an incoming moan to escape from his mouth; he felt a quick heat coursed through his body and he only got up when Luna got out of the bathroom. “Thank you.” He said, but didn’t know if it was loud enough for the girl to hear.

The albino stood up and turned his body to glare at it from the mirror, spreading his ass cheeks a bit to completely see the butt plug deep inside his hole. It felt weird, a bit cold at first but now his body was getting used to it; he slid some fingers right on the shiny base and a shiver ran through his spine. Xeno giggled, it looked kinda cute and he could only imagine the face Stanley would make when seeing him wearing that. 

Luckily he brought his clothes inside the bathroom before stretching himself and started dressing, putting on a black lace thong that was also part of the surprise but right on top some black tight jeans and a red and gold sweater, just the colors of Stanley’s basketball team. Xeno also fastened his leather collar as he felt it make him feel good about himself, a bit daring to be honest. 

When he was finally ready he came out and shyly waved at Luna. “I’m ready to go.” He coughed a bit. “Thank you so much for helping me with that, I truly didn’t expect for you to be so kind.”

Luna just told him not to worry about it, but that she wasn’t willing to do it again and Xeno completely understood, knowing he had asked for something not everyone would be willing to help him. The only thing that left him a bit uneasy was the girl’s comment about almost fooling around with Stanley; Xeno didn’t consider himself as a jealous person but deep down he was really glad that his boyfriend decided that it would be too awkward for them to get involved. 

It only took the girl a few more minutes to finish her makeup for both of them to get out of the room, tossing first all the food leftover, so Stanley wouldn’t come up into a room with food smell swirling around. Xeno was getting more excited as they were approaching the gymnasium where the basketball match would take place, it was near the hotel but it was a bit dark outside, so Xeno preferred to call for an Uber lift instead of them walking alone; a thing Luna didn’t object.

* * *

The gymnasium was bustling with people, it's bright lights directing exactly where people needed to go. Luna walked with Xeno, trying to stick with him in the crowd, thankfully finding familiar faces in the friends and families of the other team members. They all grouped together as they found their place to sit. Stanley's game was not the only game playing tonight. A few would be going on, which made the place even more packed. But, luckily for them, their game would be first, which meant they book it out earlier if needed. 

It wasn't too long before the teams started to walk out onto the court. 

Stanley... was doing his best to not feel nerves. Playing in the school gym didn't feel too intimidating. The only people watching him were friends and a handful of strangers. But this place... the high ceilings, the massive audience, the hard lights. Stanley would never admit he was feeling nauseated just at the sight of it all, but he could tell other members on his team felt similar. 

The other team was walking towards them, a casual greeting happening with nods as they all neared the middle of the court. Stanley would be playing during the first half, and the team who got the ball was always determined by the referee tossing it high in the air. At first, the ball was all Stanley told himself to focus on. It was all that mattered, and if he focused on that he wouldn't have to focus on all the people. 

But that was before he saw number 72.

The tall, well toned body. Golden blonde hair that matched the intense gold stare of his eyes, eyes that stared right at him with his strong furrowed brows. Stanley knew that face. He knew it almost too well, seeing such a different expression on it in the past. One happily moaning beneath him, one that Stanley had done his absolute best to wash from his mind. 

Stanley's throat felt dry, preventing him from properly gulping down. All he could do was snap his gaze away from the blonde and back to the ball. He could feel his hands gripping, fingers quaking. How the hell. What were the odds? Stanley never even knew his age, or his name, or his school, he never cared. They were never supposed to meet again, never supposed to cross paths. It was to stay buried where it belonged. 

A whistle had blown - Stanley didn't even notice the ball being thrown up, nor which team had taken over the play. He needed to focus, to get his mind back in the game. He was still new at this, too new to be out here, perhaps that's why he was in the first half of the game where it wouldn't matter as much if he totally fucked up. He just needed to watch the ball, to catch signals from his teammates, and to not fucking look at the blonde who kept throwing grins at him. Fucking smirks. This asshole! If he only fucking knew!!

For Ryusui this was another match, another game for his team to win a place to play in the nationals. They were playing right in his high school’s gymnasium, everything was full of blue and silver and the moment he set a foot into the court he cracked his neck and knuckles, ready to give everything, but his eyes caught something more interesting than the game itself. A cute blue-eyed blonde, one too pretty to be true and too sneaky to leave him alone inside a hotel room; Ryusui didn’t really care but he would lie if he didn’t think from time to time about his dear stranger and now that blonde was right in front of him. 

The game suddenly started and it brought itself the forefront through sound; the pure sound of the round ball pounding the wooden court and the sweet swish of the net was unmistaken, the Tigers had already score the first two points; one of Ryusui’s teammates shoot the ball through the hoop from the three-point line and he cheered with them, but the golden gaze fell right into the sweet stranger. 

Ryusui wasn’t looking at the ball, he didn’t care about it, he just wanted to get near his one night stand. It was a game of sounds, noticing where his teammates were and he was chuckling by knowing only the timer could hold back the game from eternity; meaning he had plenty of time to approach him. 

The ball was moving up the court, then Ryusui noticed how it got between the stranger’s hands and he smirked, grateful to the Gods for giving him that opportunity; it was a deceptively simple move, one Ryusui always did on a daily basis, swiping the ball away from the blue-eyed blonde and simple saying. “Long time no see...d-a-r-l-i-n-g.” While he swiftly passed the ball to his teammate.

There was no way Stanley could have kept hold of the ball, seeing as he nearly jumped back the second he heard the man's voice. He shot a snarling glare at him, though there was no time to say anything back or cause a fight, a whistle sounding out as Stanley heard the coach's voice call out his name. Great. So his fumble was noticed. It only made Stanley's glare darken as he walked off the court, knowing full well he was being replaced for now. Despite the growing emotions in his body, Stanley still gave a quick high-five to his replacement as they walked past him and onto the court, Stanley taking their place on the bench. 

It wasn't a big deal. In fact, Stanley would rather stay on the bench while number 72 played, hating the way the blonde would occasionally look over at him. Cocky. Was he expecting something? Stanley had deleted the app as soon as that night was over which cut off any connections to the stranger. But there he was, grinning wide, occasionally looking Stanley's way and giving him a stare that could only read as one thing; did he want a repeat. 

Luckily none of his teammates or his coach caught on to the issue, simply telling him to get his head back into the game and not let the huge venue freak him out so much. When Stanley finally saw the blonde stranger be subbed out for someone else is when he let the coach know he could play once more. He could do it, as long as he didn't have to worry about where he was.

The game was close already, sitting at a tie, but the coach sighed as he subbed Stanley back in, telling him he only had one chance. If he fucked up again, he'd be out for the rest of the game. Stanley's eyes scanned the crowd as he walked back onto the court, knowing where his group's family members were but not knowing where exactly to look. But there was someone very easy to pick out from the crowd, his pale hair and dark eyes looking down in so much excitement. Just seeing Xeno brought a sense of calm to Stanley's chest. It actually made him laugh - how cliche was that! But it didn't matter. He felt better. With a deep breath, Stanley knew he could do this.

A few times the ball came to Stanley, but he was never in a good enough place for a shot. But he still passed it well enough, securing a few points through sheer team work. It did not help them get too far ahead, the other team constantly bringing the score back up to a tie. As the time dwindled down, the game got more and more tense, everyone wiping sweat from their brows. Stanley had no control over number 72 being brought back in during the last minute or so of the game, but he once again did his best to ignore his presence. It seemed they both had the same thing on their mind now. Break the tie; win the game. 

Someone else had the ball - there was only a few seconds left. There was nothing Stanley could do to help but guard. Keep the other players at bay. And of course the golden eye boy stood right before him, an intense glare as Stanley blocked his way. Stanley didn't want to be this close. He didn't want to feel the stranger's panting breath on his skin again, or see the sweat dripping from his body. But the swish of the net brought a sudden sense of clarity, followed by the loud buzzing signaling the end of the game and the loud roars of cheering.

His team was pulling him away. Pulling him into a thunderous group of screaming and hollering. Stanley allowed himself to become overwhelmed by it, not able to scream with them but still wearing a grin all the same. 

_ He wanted out.  _

It was customary for the teams to stay on the court and respectfully announce their thanks for the game. It, thankfully, did not require handshakes or forced high-fives from the other team. 

_ He needed out.  _

The team was returning to the locker room, everyone still bolstering with their excitement. Stanley was in and out of the shower in a record time, washing the sweat from his body and not much else. His teammates noticed his speed, and he only shrugged it off and laughed about needing some fresh air. 

He got out. Out into the main area of the lobby, walking past all the other families and friends that were congratulating or comforting the players. Stanley looked for the familiar faces, finally seeing him, not wasting a single second as he moved through the crowd and right towards Xeno. He didn't wait for congratulations or even a single word to fall from Xeno's lips, quickly clasping his arms around his smaller frame, tugging Xeno into a tight and almost clingy hug.

Xeno closed his eyes for a second and returned the hug as tightly as he could with one hand rubbing into the goldilocks. “You played so good Stan. I’m so proud of you.” And he truly was, his heart beating fast from the game’s adrenaline as he couldn’t took his eyes away from his handsome boyfriend; Xeno didn’t know the blonde could be such an excellent player and even less for him to be excited by watching a game, but here he was, melting into a lovely embrace while his teammates continue cheering around them. 

When they finally broke apart, Xeno kissed him softly and quickly. Just a small peck on the lips as the fun would come later at night; his hole was throbbing in eagerness when thinking about the surprise, but then he heard a voice. Someone else was talking to his boyfriend and Xeno felt something weird; it was an uneasy feeling and he didn’t want to think about it as jealousy, but the pet name painfully rang inside his ears. 

“Darling! What a wonderful game!” Ryusui was standing right beside Stanley, reaching his hand and expecting to meet the other’s hand in a gentle shake. “Don’t be shy my sweet darling, we’re not strangers.” He blinked an eye. “I just want to congratulate you. I didn’t know you were in a basketball team, what are the odds? Even more for us to play against each other, but I’m glad I lost against you and no one else. It’s even an honor to be beneath you…” And the last he said it in a whisper. “Again…” 

“Stan?” Xeno double blinked and looked up to see his boyfriend’s face, he had a blue glare that was almost spitting venom towards the other blonde; almost a disgusting expression and the albino even noticed the clenched fists. “Stan, is everything okay? Who is he?”

“So your name is Stan…” A sickening grin drew on Ryusui’s face. “It’s glad to finally put a name to the pretty face; is it a short name for Stanley? What a cute name.” He chuckled. “To be at hand I’ll tell you mine, Ryusui Nanami, to serve you in everything you need...darling.”

Every single word. Every word out of this man's mouth was digging more and more at an early grave for Stanley. Stanley was hoping his deep glare at this guy would be enough of a sign, but he really wasn't catching the hint. That, or he just didn't care, and enjoyed playing the hard-to-get sort of game. He needed to get this guy off his trail, and in a way that made it obvious he was not looking for a repeat nightly adventure. 

Stanley's arm wrapped around Xeno before he even took the offer to shake Ryusui's hand. "Ah, a name behind the face then, finally," he needed to sound civil, as to not set off any alarms for Xeno. "I was surprised to see you, didn't know you even played, you're right. What were the odds," he said the last bit with venom, he couldn't help it. His hand on Xeno's shoulder tightened, tugging him closer, "I don't believe you've met my boyfriend, Xeno, seeing as we've only gone to the city a few times." Stanley was giving him a stare he hoped the blonde understood. He didn't want anything. He didn't need anything. He was happy. He wanted, he needed, to be left alone.

Ryusui retrieved his hand and awkwardly tucked it inside his jean’s pocket. “Nice to meet you Xeno.” The blonde’s cheerful demeanor didn’t change, but a slight hint of disappointment could be heard on his voice. “You have quite a wonderful boyfriend, one difficult to get.” He really was expecting to have a second passionate night with Stanley, but by the angry glare and rough voice, it was something impossible. “Since when are you two together?” 

Xeno thought for a few seconds before answering. “I think we started dating in February, we don’t have a specific date. It just happened.” He giggled, leaning closer to his boyfriend as the moments he could talk about their relationship were quite rare. Everyone at school already knew and no one dared to ask them anything. 

Ryusui pursed his lips and left out a long whistle at the date, golden eyes teasingly glaring at the blonde. “Wow, congratulations. Stanley, you sure are a lucky guy for having such a nice and long lasting relationship.” Ryusui understood it then, why the other blonde disappeared from their hotel room, why he never heard of him again and the devilish glare.

The date is what did it. The whistle that Ryusui let out was for Stanley and Stanley only. Ryusui understood right in that moment what Stanley had done, a thought that made his stomach absolutely twist. He had no idea what sort of man this guy was. Would he tell Xeno the truth...? Would he find a way to contact Xeno, or just out him right there...? For now, Ryusui wasn't saying anything. And Stanley needed to leave before he did. 

He began to move backwards, taking Xeno along with him, "well, Ryusui... it was nice to see you again, it was a good game. Really, you made us work hard for the win." He looked over to the rest of his teammates, all of them gathering and getting ready for the dinner they'd all be heading to for the night. Looking back to the blonde, he gave a small wave. A single part of him felt a little bad to be ditching him so swiftly. But the guy was handsome. He could easily find another tinder date if he felt that lonely. "See you around the city, maybe," he said, his tone as kind as he could manage, but he never hoped to see the man again. 

He turned, pulling Xeno along with him, hoping that Xeno wouldn't catch on to his sour attitude about the guy but knowing he would. As they walked away, Stanley spoke low, "old acquaintance, was really hoping to not have to see him again." The other teammates were approaching them now, meaning their conversation needed to be cut short, "we can talk about it later, if you want." Stanley was in dire hopes that it was enough for Xeno. But he wouldn't be able to tell just yet, both of them being drawn into the cheerful celebrations of the winning team. 

Xeno was about to keep asking about the weird encounter with Ryusui, at first he looked so happy to meet with Stanley again, but his boyfriend was extremely cold and harsh towards him, making everything a bit uncomfortable, so for that he was glad they left the gymnasium. 

“Later sounds good. Let’s enjoy your victory.” 

* * *

The coach happily invited them all to a dinner. It was nothing extravagant, a simple restaurant, but hungry boys don't care. Everyone happily ordered their food, being loud and obnoxious, and most likely a headache for every poor waitress that worked that night.

Xeno wasn’t that hungry from the big lunch he shared with Luna and he also didn’t want to get too much food inside his stomach as he didn’t want to get uncomfortable while still wearing the buttplug; he only order a chicken salad and an ice tea and tried to mingle with his boyfriend’s and teammate’s conversation. 

The albino was quickly grateful for having Luna sitting right in front of him as he didn’t know of what to talk or how to keep talking with them, everything was revolving around their match, the great plays each of them make, how stressful the continuous tie felt and how excited they were for the victory play. Stanley sometimes gave him a kiss on the cheek or cutely squeezed his knee. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” Luna asked in a soft whisper while the blonde was distracted. 

“To be honest, yes.” Xeno giggled while leaning closer to talk to her. “I can’t wait for him to see the outfit.” 

“I think he’ll be more excited by the other surprise.”

“I hope so, it’s a bit rough to keep it..” He coughed. “Inside.”

“Well yes.” Luna covered his mouth to stop a sudden laugh. “But it’ll be all worth it, don’t worry.”

“The only thing I don’t know is how to get out of here to change before Stanley gets to our room.” 

They were already finished with the main course, the coach had just recently ordered some desserts for everyone; ice cream, brownies and some cake slices, but Luna knew Xeno wasn’t interested in eating any of that. 

“Just follow my lead.” She winked an eye and started saying a bit loud for Stanley and others to hear. “I think I’ll return to the hotel, my stomach suddenly hurts and I need to lay down for a bit.” She hugged herself and started pouting her mouth and making whimpering sounds while trying to stand up.

Xeno felt weird following what Luna was saying and just shyly standing up and offering to order an Uber for both of them to return to the hotel. He looked back at Stanley. “I don’t want Luna to go alone, it’s already late at night and it’s better if we leave together, besides, we’re only guests here, it’s your’s and your team’s party. Stay. I’ll see you later in our room.”

* * *

Back at the hotel room Luna helped Xeno to get completely ready, painting his eyelids pastel pink, drawing a thick black line on his eyes, adding a soft blush to the albino’s puffy cheeks and painting his lips red. “With this makeup and your outfit, Stanley is going to die.” She giggled. “I’m glad my room is on the first floor.” After pressing play on the video that Hyoga sent, Luna already knew what kind of sounds the couple made and she wasn’t interested in hearing that night’s symphony. 

“I don’t know how to thank you for all your help.” Xeno was glaring at himself in the mirror and was liking his new look, he even looked cuter than before. 

Luna’s guts twisted by those words. “It’s nothing. I was a bitch in the past.” Knowing full well that her gum started this whole ordeal. “And now that I know you a bit more...you’re not so bad to hang out with.” She sighed. “You’re kinda fun.” 

Xeno was surprised and couldn’t stop smiling. “I like hanging out with you, we can forget about the past and start being friends.” 

It was hard to accept Xeno’s proposition, she and the others were still planning on stealing some of his money and even though Luna felt like a complete hypocrite, the words weren’t a lie, she really was starting to like him and even to feel bad for everything they were doing behind his back. 

Once she finished helping the albino get ready she waved him goodbye with only a “Tell me tomorrow how it went with Stanley. Have fun.” And with that she left, closing the door behind her back and walking towards her own room, hand clinging tightly on her bag as she wanted to shake away the thoughts of being a completely shitty person.

* * *

Stanley nodded slowly, though Xeno didn't give him too much time to try and convince him to stay, already walking away from the party area and out of the restaurant. It felt... a little odd to have Luna suddenly be so close to Xeno. But Xeno was acting more comfortable around her as of late, which could at least suggest that she was being earnest in her kindness towards him. He'd have to ask them both later, separately, about their friendship. For Xeno he knew that it was most likely an innocent thing. But Luna... Stanley just felt weary. 

But he also knew Luna wouldn't be doing anything to harm Xeno and their big plans. So he did his best to carry on his chatter with his teammates, all of them still excitedly talking about the game, and only a few of them bringing up the time Stanley totally jumped back from number 72 and practically handed the guy the ball. He blamed it on being a rookie. Everyone believed him. 

He traveled with the lot of them back to the hotel, stomach full and feeling like he could use a nap. Though, he knew better. Xeno had gotten the far-off hotel room for a reason, so odds were their night would go the usual route. Relaxing, talking, until Stanley's lips would find Xeno's neck and then it was all over. He didn't eat enough to feel sick or bloated for that very reason. The need for a nap would just have to wait until sleep took him later on in the night.

He parted ways with his teammates, waving them off, a few of them giving a few lewd comments as to why Stanley's room was far away. He only flipped them off, honestly... shocked that the team wasn't full of total homophobes, given that it was a common trope. Or, at least, if there were any, they were keeping their mouths shut, knowing that Stanley and his friends could wreak havoc upon them. It wouldn't bother him too much if they did make comments, anyway. As long as they didn't throw that stuff towards Xeno, he was fine. And, the fact that Xeno had seen fit to promise a 'winning party' for every good match, he was in their good graces. 

Stanley finally reached his room, using the car-key slot to open the door, immediately dropping his bag near the front door. He couldn't give more of a damn about that stuff right now. He just needed a soft bed and Xeno's soft arms and, hopefully, Xeno not asking anything about that damn number 72. "I'm back," he said, his exhaustion showing in his voice. He knew he should have sent a text on his way home, but the thought totally escaped him.

The moment Stanley returned to their room, Xeno was ready, he stood up from the bed and just waited for the blonde to set his eyes on him. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” He had two golden pom poms on his hands that he was eagerly shaking; Xeno was wearing a two-piece cheerleader outfit, bright pink with details in black; a short A-line skirt and a sleeveless top that had the words Baby Slut right on the chest and in silver. 

“Hands-on your hips, a smile on your lips, a spirit in your heart and we’re ready to start cheering!” Xeno said while moving the pom poms right on his boyfriend’s face. “If you got the game, I got the cheer!”


	17. Cheerleader Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno was talking - saying words, but it was almost a blur to Stanley's brain, having focused so much on the figure in front of him. The room key-card had completely fallen from his fingers and onto the floor, seeing Xeno dance around in the cheerleader uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this story with us!! We're always so excited to read all your lovely comments.

Xeno was talking - saying words, but it was almost a blur to Stanley's brain, having focused so much on the figure in front of him. The room key-card had completely fallen from his fingers and onto the floor, seeing Xeno dance around in the cheerleader uniform. The tune of his words sounded like the usual sort of cheer chants, so it must have been what he was saying, but Stanley couldn't make out the actual words. 

It was... so short, the skirt, a few centimeters higher and... 

Stanley let out a small pant, regaining a bit of composure, though he couldn't deny how just seeing Xeno in the outfit caused his cock to twitch, not giving a damn about his energy levels. "Is... this why you came back early...?" A chuckle left him, stepping closer, getting a real good look at it. It showed off a good bit of his torso, showing off his belly button and hip bones in such a way that Stanley actually felt his mouth salivate. The cheerleaders at their school definitely wore an outfit that was more regulated, not as short and so close to showing off his crotch, but it seemed Xeno left out authenticity for the chance to show off more of his body. 

"Jesus Christ, Xeno," Stanley let out, reaching forward as he ran a single finger down his boyfriends torso, the finger dipping into his belly button before traveling further down and sitting on the top hem of the skirt. He had never imagined Xeno wearing clothes like this before. Figured that he wouldn't be into the idea of wearing something so feminine. But, Xeno had proven once again that he could move far beyond Stanley's expectations.

He felt as if he should appreciate it more. Hold himself back before grabbing him close and tearing it off. But he could see it in Xeno's eyes, the anticipation of it, the desire for Stanley to do just that. Stanley took another step closer, a hand laying on Xeno's hip as his other slowly slid up his body, his thumb sliding over one of his nipples that was eagerly poking out beneath his cheerleader top. 

"You did all this for me...?" He looked up to Xeno's gaze, feeling a smirk tug at his lips, his other hand now joining it's teasing of his perky nipples. "Or is it for you, hmm? You seem pretty turned on already, just wearing this."

A soft mewl escaped from Xeno’s mouth. Excited that Stanley had liked his outfit and small performance. “Of course I did this for you…” He couldn’t tell just yet that he was also wearing a plug and it combined with the gentle touches were already making him shivered and wanting more. 

“So I look cute?” He teased, receiving a kiss in return and fully accepting it. Xeno loved to kiss Stanley while standing up, just making their height difference even more noticeable; their lips were meeting and their tongues were touching and it was as if they were already kissing in a hundred different places. Xeno wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, body flooding with new sensations and even old memories of every kiss they had shared. 

“You just won your big game…” He whispered between kisses. “And I’m your big price. Too bad we can’t do it in the locker room, but I promise you won’t regret making love to me right in this bed.” 

The teasing of his nipples was making him hard already, cute cock poking right beneath the skirt fabric. “You have to open the present Stan…” He bit the blonde’s bottom lip. “I ain’t opening it for you, you’re a big boy, right?” 

Stanley’s hands were only teasing him more and more, forcing Xeno to arched his head and bare his neck, neck that was already filled with soft kisses and he could guess that even some new hickeys, but he didn’t care, he loved that Stanley trailed a loving map in every inch of his skin.

Xeno broke the touches and took Stanley’s hand to sit him right at the edge of the bed with him kneeling right in front, hands already unbuckling the pants and sliding the zipper down. “Perhaps you have the fantasy of a cheerleader sucking your cock...I can make it happen. You can unwrap the present once you come.” He said with the already hard cock between his both hands, placing the tip right on his lips, softly kissing and sucking the tip.

A shuddering breath left Stanley's lips, watching Xeno's tongue make circles around the tip of his cock. The lights in the room were dim, but he could make out the fact that Xeno's lashes were darker and his lips had a pink hue to them, as well as the brighter flush to his cheeks. So he even put on makeup for this, a thought that caused Stanley's cock to twitch against Xeno's hold. Did Luna help him? Was this all planned from the start? The fact that Xeno's shirt had said 'baby slut' meant that he had it custom ordered... He'd have to interrogate Luna on that later, but for now his focus went to Xeno's lips suckling on his cock as he began to finally bob his head up and down. 

Xeno had given him the permission (or was it more an order?) to cum, so Stanley didn't hold anything back as he let himself become lost to it. His hands buried into Xeno's hair, occasionally gripping tight on his locks, movements that would cause small mewls to leave Xeno's throat and vibrate Stanley's length. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and let the pleasure take over, but he couldn't remove his eyes from Xeno. His long lashes, slightly furrowed brows as he concentrated so hard on his task, or the way he would shuffle his knees occasionally, obviously hard in his... panties? He couldn't have been wearing boxers, they would have shown beneath the skirt. Just the thought of Xeno wearing something to match his outfit beneath the skirt was nearly enough to make him cum on the spot, but he held the urge back, instead grabbing at Xeno's chin and forcing him to pull off his cock. 

With Xeno pushed back slightly, Stanley could view down at his skirt, noting the slight bulge. If he had no underwear on his cock would be poking a cute tent in the skirt, but he was confined somehow. "Touch yourself..." he demanded, voice low and husky, "through the skirt, grind against your palm."

Stanley's eyes followed Xeno's hand, watching as he followed the order, a soft moan falling off cute lips. "There, just like that..." Stanley's hand took his cock, placing it on the tip of Xeno's tongue, his pace fast as he stroked himself, eyes never leaving Xeno's gentle touches to his own clothed dick. At least, until Stanley's eyes began to tightly shut, the rhythm on his cock quickening as his peak finally hit him, pressing his cock head hard against Xeno's tongue and sending strings of cum both into his mouth and covering his lips and chin.

Xeno swallowed everything he could, tongue feverishly licking the tip of Stanley’s cock just to leave it clean and then he wiped the excess from his chin. “I think you ruin part of my makeup. You surely had a huge load...can’t wait for you to fill me up.” He teased while standing up and placing the blonde’s hands on his hips. “Want to see part of the surprise?” 

Stanley’s aroused eyes were enough for Xeno to slowly move his boyfriend’s hands all up and down his hips, gently making him slide down the skirt and it cutely fell down between his legs, lifting one and then the other to completely remove the garment but leaving the sleeveless top on. 

Right underneath, Xeno was wearing a black thong that perfectly hid his small package with ornamental straps that outlined his slim waist, but the moment the albino turned around his ass cheeks were completely free, with a butterfly design right on top and a small string getting lost between the fatty mountains. Xeno knew he didn’t have much to show off, but if you got it, flaunt it. 

He yelped when the blonde grabbed one ass cheek and started biting it, his cock was twitching right inside the fabric and he just leaned forward for Stanley to admire him more. He had never been this lewd before and his boyfriend hadn’t even noticed the last part of the gift.

“I can leave it on…” He whispered between mewls. “Just move the string away…” Xeno’s chest was heaving, feeling how his heart might explode. His whole body flushed as a heat wave course through it the moment Stanley spread open his ass cheeks, fingers firmly grabbing the flesh while removing the string to completely glare his desperate hole. 

“You worked so hard today...I just wanted to be ready for you…” Xeno closed his eyes for a bit, letting the sudden embarrassment wash over before adding. “You can remove it…”

"Shit..." it wasn't really a response, or even an answer to Xeno's words, but it was all Stanley could even manage to say. The thong was already a great surprise, Xeno's cock so cute confined within it, but as Stanley had spread his cheeks wide his vision was met with the black base of some sort of toy. Stanley could already feel the arousal growing in him once again, though it never fully left, his cock still half hard and knowing that their night was far from over. 

Xeno had told him he could remove it, but Stanley had other thoughts on his mind. He stood, his arms wrapping around Xeno's waist from behind, lifting him and moving him onto the bed. He placed Xeno down, laying him onto his chest with his ass high in air, situating himself right behind his ass. The new position allowed Stanley to really spread Xeno's cheeks, the thong string catching on the toy’s base. "Now where did you get this?* Stanley questioned, grabbing the base and tugging softly, watching how Xeno's ass slowly widened across the toy. So it was a plug. Stanley never did take it all out, though, only shoving hard at it grinding it into Xeno's ass even more, "and, how long have you worn this?"

Xeno moaned by the sudden teasing on the toy. It felt good to have it inside, but he preferred Stanley’s cock. “Luna took me to a sex shop…” He whispered against the pillows, but then slowly turned his face to try and glare at his boyfriend’s look of excitement. “She said you’ll like it...I had only planned on wearing the cheerleading uniform but…” His cock twitched every time Stanley moved the plug a bit. “But she said this would be a better surprise.” 

His face turned bright red like a pomegranate at the second question. “I put it inside one hour before the game...so I’ve had it for six hours now…” The teasing was much too bare and he was already feeling a bubbly sensation coursing through his body, mostly for being ashamed for being so lewd. 

Stanley’s nails were digging right on his fatty mountains and he was even tracing his lips on his lower back, leaving more kisses while slowly twisting the plug. “Stan...stop...I’m…” but Xeno couldn’t finish, he just came hard and quick right inside his thong; body completely trembling right beneath his boyfriend’s gaze and touch, he really felt like a baby slut.

Stanley snickered above Xeno, letting go of the toy as his hands reached down, grazing across the soaked thong. "I guess we are one-for-one, now" he said, still chuckling as he tugged the thong down to set free Xeno's cock, grabbing and stroking the recovering length and enjoying how Xeno squirmed at the sudden over-stimulation. 

"Six hours, hmm?" Stanley hummed more, stroking Xeno's spent cock a few more times before letting go, sitting back onto his knees as he pulled again at his boyfriend's cheeks, seeing the toy's base once again. He took it between his fingers, twisting it a few more times before finally beginning to tug hard. "I suppose then we should give you a break." Stanley licked at his lips as he watched the toy spread Xeno's ass more and more, thinking back to how he was watching the game with this rooted deep inside him. It was probably a good thing he didn't know, or else his focus would have been even more scattered. 

Eventually Stanley finally pulled enough, the toy releasing from Xeno with a loud 'pop!', lube dripping from the toy and his ass. It stayed open, gaping, ready for him, Stanley dropping the toy on the bed before immediately filling the void with his fingers. There was no resistance from Xeno, the rim of muscles relaxed and entirely prepared. Stanley's cock twitched in it's anticipation, already needy once again, desperate to bury deep. Even as Stanley pulled his fingers out, Xeno's hole stayed open and ready, winking as it twitched, as if begging him.

Stanley's breath was heavy as he aligned the head of his cock to Xeno's hole, the head pressing in so easily, though Xeno's body was far from loose. Stanley could feel a shiver run up his back, gulping down as he slid his cock in further, all until his groin met Xeno's flesh, totally sheathed inside of him. "Shit," he let out, sucking in air through his teeth, holding the string of the thong aside as he slowly pulled back and rammed forward once again, the need to take it slow and let Xeno adjust was entirely gone. He pushed Xeno's hips down to the bed, locking them against the mattress as he continued to thrust his hips down and into him, leaning forward as he showered Xeno's shoulders in bites and kisses. "You're really fucking hot," he let out between his pants, tongue sliding up Xeno's neck and meeting his ear, "my sexy little slut, made yourself so pretty for me so I'd fuck you nice and hard, is that it?" Xeno's hips being held against the bed allowed Stanley to really press his weight into him, every thrust down causing a loud slapping noise, "tell me how good the toy felt, did you grind it against the gym benches, imagining it was me?"

  
  


Xeno’s legs were still spread and his ass up in the air, receiving so easily every single thrust, it felt even better to be stretched for so long. “Yes...I dress up just for you...just to be your slut…” 

Stanley’s fingers were already brushing his perky nipples. It felt so nice, the sweet pinching and continuous rubbing so the albino could keep singing with every slight movement. Xeno buried for an instant his face on the pillow, softly brushing his cheek against it, looking for some kind of support against the pounds. “It felt good...whenever I saw you on the court...my hole clamped around the plug…” 

This time everything felt a little more passionate, even more fun with the whole dressing up for him, as if Xeno was playing to be someone else, not the shy guy that begged for his boyfriend’s cock, but a hungry slut that was ready to get his ass filled with cum.

“Stan...fuck me harder…” He remembered the only time he say those words during sex was while being drunk, but right now his inner slut wanted to feel even more. Xeno felt obscenely exposed right beneath his boyfriend and he was loving every second of it. His small cock was already swollen, precum leaking against the mattress and void already clenching hard against the cock. 

Xeno even moaned harder when he felt a spank on his now rosy ass cheek. Was that a spank? But that was it for the albino to reach his peak once more, splattering all his milky seed, making a mess out of himself and burying his face even more in the pillow while trying to muffle his lovely sounds, but everything felt so surreal, like being love and tease at the same time.

Stanley's teeth clenched as Xeno began to clench and orgasm around his cock, but he never once stopped his thrusting. In fact, he grabbed at Xeno's hips and knees, twisting him, cock only popping out for a few seconds as he brought Xeno onto his back. He buried himself once more, Xeno's body hungrily taking in the cock, Stanley's mouth now finding Xeno's in a fiery kiss. What were they at, now? One-to-two? By the time Stanley was done pounding, he knew Xeno would be desperate for another release. And Stanley was happy to bring him to his peak over and over again, until he passed out in his cute little outfit and cum filled thong. 

"Do you want me to fill you up?" It was a redundant question, Stanley already knew Xeno loved it, he would beg for it. But the toy had brought so many new things to Stanley's mind. "Next game - I'll make sure to fuck you hard before, fill you up nice and good," the thought made Stanley need to slow his thrusts, cock aching with the need to release. He panted hard into Xeno's ear, hands tugging at his white locks and forcing more of his neck to be exposed. "And... when you're nice and filled... I'm going to shove that plug deep into you," a moan left Stanley's lips, shaking with his panting breaths, "you can spend the entire game with my cum locked inside of you. Do you like the sound of that?"

Stanley never gave Xeno proper time to answer, catching his lips once more in a kiss, both of their moans mingling together against their tongues. Stanley brought his pace back up to a rapid speed, feeling Xeno's hips rock against his, desperate for more. His hands went down, grasping hard at Xeno's ass cheeks, spreading him, allowing his cock to delve even deeper, taking another chance to land a sudden sharp spank against Xeno's soft flesh. It caused a shrill little moan, enticing Stanley to land another, feeling the way Xeno's skin turned hotter to the touch. Just one more, and Stanley felt Xeno's body once again begin to spasm around his cock, the sensation causing his own peak to hit him at full force, finally spilling his cum deep as he gave an unashamed and loud moan against Xeno's lips.

Xeno was panting and catching his breath against Stanley’s lips, dark orbs glaring directly into the blue eyes. His hand raised to caress his boyfriend’s cheek as he was feeling so in love with him. “They said…” He started talking. “That you only find once in your life a person who can completely turn your world around...to tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul...to share hopes for the future, dreams and even goals…” He giggled. “Even if it sounds cheesy...I want all that with you.” Xeno kissed softly the blonde’s lips, not having any more energy to really move his body, but to stay right there and melt with his boyfriend’s touches. 

“I love you so much...I’m happy you liked my surprise.” They continue kissing and talking about nonsense, letting the afterglow to course through their bodies. 

Stanley helped him to remove the damped thong and the top of the uniform as they both were already used to sleeping naked and to feel the warmth of their skins constantly brushing against each other. Xeno was tired, but he still didn’t want to sleep, knowing that the next day was Saturday and that they could leave the hotel in the afternoon. 

The blonde tucked them right under the covers and Xeno let him choose a nighttime movie. “You know if it has blood and guts I’m always in.” He teased, kissing the blonde’s cheek and cuddling right on his chest. Stanley found The Shining, it had already started but it didn’t matter, they still enjoyed it; even while watching something they couldn’t stop talking and then a question returned to Xeno’s mind, one of a conversation they paused before having dinner. 

“So, why was that guy Ryusui so excited to see you if he didn’t even know your name?” He just asked it like that, directly and without turning his glare away from the screen.

A big action scene had started - the young boy on the television screen screaming at the vision of ghosts. it was well timing, seeing as Xeno didn't seem to notice the small grunt Stanley had made at the sudden mention of the blonde stranger. Yes. Ryusui was his name. Stanley's eyes closed for a moment, really really needing that man to fade from his memory. But Xeno was owed an explanation. And Stanley couldn't even tell him the truth. 

"I... told you before that I've gone to a handful of parties in the city, right...?" He was sure that he did, and it wasn't a lie. Hyoga and the others had friends and contacts in the city, so when big parties would go off they were always thrown an invite. "He would show up, occasionally, probably just a popular guy and so he must have always gotten invited to stuff like that. He's a big flirt, always tried to get my number, sprinkled in pet names. He's not my type, though, so I always blew him off. I bet he thought us playing the same sport meant he could finally get to me." 

"Buuut~," Stanley hummed, leaning down to kiss Xeno's cheeks, his voice calm even if his chest felt like it was vibrating with nerves, hoping that Xeno was believing every word he said. "I'm glad you were there, and I could flaunt you off a bit. Maybe now since he knows I'm taken, he'll stop trying." He knew that such a conversation would cause a ping of jealousy in Xeno. It would cause it in anyone, and it was an emotion he really needed to force away from Xeno's mind, so that this topic would never be brought up again. His arms wrapped around Xeno's frame as he turned in the bed, no longer facing the movie as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Xeno's neck. "No one can compare to my cute boyfriend though," he said, feeling a bit cheesy but enjoying it in a way. "Especially when I come back to a cheerleading uniform and sex toys all ready for me."

“I get it. It made sense.” He said while giggling and enjoying the special attention. “He looked like a nice guy.” He was feeling extra proud of his surprise and he could think of more ways to dress cutely for his boyfriend, even go with him inside the sex shop and let Stanley choose whatever he wanted to use in his small body. The idea was exciting but Xeno already felt so tired that he only wanted to continue watching the movie while cuddling for the rest of the night. 

* * *

The school year passed in a blink of an eye, everything was set between attending classes together, helping Stanley to study during the afternoons and weekends and even attending every single one of his games. The blonde was getting better at basketball and even his grades in math and statistics were significantly improving; the talk about getting into the same college together was a constant topic and since Stanley was now part of the formal basketball team and no longer a bench warmer, he could try and gain a sports scholarship. 

Xeno continue hosting small parties for everytime Stanley’s team won a game, letting his boyfriend to mingle and had a fun time with his teammates and he would mostly disappear into the kitchen with Luna; talking about stupid gossiping of people Xeno didn’t even know while munching on potato chips and cake. The albino was even eagerly waiting for those parties just to talk with Luna, he had never been part of gossip nor had been trusted with so many secrets about their classmates, but he was having a blast just hearing all the drama.

In October he didn’t want to get out as his parents were never home to take him trick or treating but Stanley convinced him to dress themselves and host a small event for every kid that knocked on Xeno’s big wooden door. Stanley chose the costumes and Xeno pouted a bit when he saw them, but since they were basically going to wear the same outfit, he didn’t oppose. The both of them were wearing short sleeve sky blue puffy dresses with a cute pink ribbon in the waist, white knee socks and a pair of shiny black shoes; Stanley even ruined the dresses with a little bit of fake blood, so both of them could almost look like the shining twins. 

“This is so dumb.” Xeno pouted but his boyfriend assured him that Halloween was to be dumb and stupid and to try different things, so the albino ended up accepting everything and he stood right next to the blonde, giving out candy to all the town’s children that were ecstatic that the old manor’s gates were finally opened and decorated with spiderwebs, tombstones and skeletons to give a spooky feeling to whoever dared to crossed them. 

Stanley’s birthday was in November and he made it crystal clear that he didn’t want any big celebration or party. Xeno just invited him to an elegant italian restaurant for dinner, enjoying some pasta, pizza and some alcohol-free champagne with the promise of a slutty night when they returned home. He still wanted to give him something special, so Xeno chose a golden Rolex that he carefully wrapped in a black box with a cute red bow right on top. That night, the blonde made love to him until he was having dry orgasms; after the fifth round nothing was coming out of Xeno’s small cock and his hole was already reddish and swollen from all the intense activity, but Stanley was insatiable and Xeno loved to pleased him.

Right in December the school semester ended, Xeno feeling extremely proud of his boyfriend as it was the first semester where Stanley had aced every single one of his classes and the blonde was also on a small basketball break since next season would start until early January; they finally had some free time for themselves and Barry, to watch movies until late at night, to go on small road trips and to continue making love until early hours of the morning. Well, that was until Xeno came with some big news to the blonde. 

“My parents are coming on Christmas Eve to celebrate Christmas with us…” He said once he hung up with his dad, Stanley was too focused on his video games, but the mention of Xeno’s parents made him pause the game. “They want to meet you.”

Stanley looked over at Xeno, his shock apparent on his face, brows deep with a serious stare. Xeno's parents rarely ever checked in, occasionally calling but ever only talking to the servants, who usually relayed messages to Xeno about their travels and business. Their recent trip had them gone for over a year and, according to the last that Stanley had heard, they would be gone for another year until their current project was complete. Stanley had hoped that, by that time, the plan would be done and they'd be off in college. He had no true desire to meet Xeno's parents... They seemed like the sort of people that were impossible to impress. 

Xeno didn't seem too keen on the idea, either. Stanley noticed it as the days slowly crawled closer and closer to Christmas eve. His previous cheer and excitement for the holiday seemed to be masked by a dread he refused to talk about, which didn't exactly help Stanley's own nerves. Even the servants warned Stanley to refer to them as Sir and Ma'am. At least they'd be gone before new years, according to Xeno they had plans in France for the holiday so they would be leaving out after Christmas day had ended. Stanley was thankful for that, even if it seemed odd in a way. Even their visit home to see their son was only lasting a couple of days...?

Eventually Christmas eve was upon them, Stanley being sure to dress nicely for the day, Xeno even being sure to slick back Stanley's hair in a more 'appropriate' way. The servants had noticed them of Xeno's parents' arrival, both of them making their way to the foyer and waiting to greet them. Stanley's own stomach felt like it had tied into a knot, but Xeno didn't seem much better, prompting Stanley to wrap his hand around his shoulder and give it a small squeeze.

"It'll be fine," he said, showing a small grin, "we can be on our best behavior for two days, right? I won't even curse."

It was only a few seconds after Stanley had spoken that the front doors had been opened by two of the servants, two new figures walking into the manor. Stanley's grip hardened again, reassuring his boyfriend that this would be fine, though he was trying hard to reassure himself as well. He noted their expensive looking clothing and hoards of luggage being taken in, Xeno's mother still wearing sunglasses despite it being winter. They seemed mostly focused on their things, handing stuff off to the servants and being very adamant on where things should go. 

They hadn't even noticed the two of them.

Xeno sighed deeply before walking towards his parents. “Father, mother, I’m glad you’re home. How was your trip?”

“Hi sweety.” His mom removed the sunglasses and hardly squeezed his son’s cheek. “You already know the answer for that, long and tedious. Why are you asking obvious things?” 

“Yes son, we’re a bit tired.” The father had the same black orbs as Xeno, intensely glaring at the pair. “Your mom and I will take a nap and see you both at dinner time.” 

“W-Wait.” Xeno touched his father’s arm in a kind desperate move. “I just want to present Stanley to you both.” 

“Son…” The father sighed and pinched his nose’s bridge. “I don’t know what got into you, but we know who Stanley is, he’s also sort of my employee and we can discuss more of him at the table. Please, let us rest.” 

The mother just shrugged her shoulders and weirdly brushed her son’s hair. “See you in a bit sweety.” Both of them hurriedly climbed the stairs and disappeared into one of the hallways, leaving the pair alone. 

Xeno tried to calm himself, feeling a bit ashamed of finally seeing his parents and for them to brush him off so easily, without asking how he was nor interested in knowing about his boyfriend. He was going to formally present Stanley as his boyfriend but they didn’t really care.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Xeno wanted to cry but he bit his bottom lip to stop from doing so. “Perhaps we can watch a movie in the living room while we wait for them to come down. Since it’s Christmas I would like to see Gremlins, please.” He tugged his boyfriend’s hand to take him away from the Foyer, already dreading the pity stares from the servants.

Stanley allowed himself to be pulled, looking back to really make sure that his parents weren't within earshot before leaning down to Xeno's ear, "man, your dad really lives up to his huge-prick reputation, doesn't he?" Stanley gave a small sigh, hoping that Xeno wouldn't be upset at him insulting his parents, but damn. "Jet-lag or not, they didn't have to be total assholes about it." 

Stanley sat down on the couch first, Xeno quickly taking the spot next to them, his small hands desperately digging through the television movie lists. His arm wrapped around Xeno's shoulder, tugging him closer, looking to the screen as the title of the movie showed up on the screen. Xeno seemed totally defeated, no wonder he was dreading their visit and enjoyed the time they were gone. But even then, what sort of relationship is that...? Enjoying the fact that your parents aren't around. 

Well, Stanley could understand that in a way. His own dad was an asshole, but at least he did it in a way that Stanley didn't feel wrong hating his guts. 

Stanley was starting to not feel so bad about possibly stealing money from this guy. 

The thought made his brows furrow as he watched the movie. It reminded him of the stupid plan in the first place, but more-so the fact that Xeno's parents being around gave him the open to talk about the charity event. Stanley had let the group know of Xeno's parent's arrival, which prompted Hyoga to remind Stanley that this was most likely their only chance. He'd have to bring something up before they left after Christmas day. But having to have a conversation with a guy like that... 

He forced the thought away for now. It mattered, yes, but right now he could do nothing about it. He could, however, make Xeno feel a bit better, leaning over as he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "By the way, who the hell wears sunglasses in winter?" Maybe poking a bit of fun would make him feel a little more tense.

“Yeah, my mom is a bit ridiculous, saying that some lights hurt her eyes.” Xeno joked, leaning closer to his boyfriend’s chest, feeling already more secure. Stanley didn’t object to his movie choice and Xeno knew why, besides they both liked it, it was a small routine to fight over the movie selection, but the blonde was feeling bad by how his parents treated him and the albino didn’t really want that sort of pity. 

The Christmas dinner was set and ready on the long table. It was 7pm and that time gave the chefs of the family enough time to do their thing; a variety of elegant dishes. Freshly shucked oysters wrapped in thin slices of prosciutto, recently ovened buttered bread, Caesar salad, clam chowder, parmesan-stuffed poached calamari and linguine in a red tomato sauce; as always the turkey was the main course, proudly being set right in the center of the table. 

Xeno’s parents were drinking red wine, while the albino and his boyfriend were set with a cold soda; Xeno wasn’t complaining though as they were still underage, he could drink some wine or champagne right on New Year’s Eve.

The dinner started a bit in silence with only the clanking of the forks and knives against the porcelain dishes, but Xeno got desperate soon enough as he was the first one to speak to his parents once again. “I’m really happy to be sharing Christmas Eve with you.” 

“We are also happy, sweety.” The mother said without even turning her glare towards her son, just focused on sipping more of the wine.

“I know you know about Stanley, but I want to formally present him as my boyfriend…” Xeno’s hands were a bit shaking just by talking about his relationship out loud. “We…” He gulped. “We’ve been together since February of this year and I couldn’t be more happier.”

“We know he's your boyfriend, the maids already told us about how loud you two have been these past months. Are you using protection?” The father was glaring at Xeno’s dark orbs with a serious but calm face, just continuing eating his dinner as if the topic wasn’t interesting nor special. “I understand teenagers are horny 24/7 but please try not to have sex late at night.”

“Yes, sweety, the servants need their sleep and…” She giggled while softly brushing the silvery hair. “And they say you’re quite loud. An elegant boy shouldn’t be screaming like that during sex; you’re not a whore, honey.”

There were a lot of things Stanley had prepared himself to hear from Xeno's parents, seeing how standoffish and uncaring they seemed when walking in the door. But he did not expect those words to fall from his mother's mouth, prompting Stanley to nearly choke on his food, clearing his throat into a napkin and promptly apologizing. He, honestly, was not sorry at all for his shock. He just knew his reaction would probably cause the overly fancy couple to frown upon his lack of elegance and etiquette. 

"That, uh-" he felt he needed to answer, to bring the attention off of Xeno, or at least speak for him since the subject had gone somewhere so... uncomfortable and honestly a little invasive. "Yes, Sir, protection has been a thing." He was careful in his words; technically what he had said could be considered past-tense... they did use protection for a good while, before deciding to go bare for nearly half a year, now. But Xeno's parents didn't need to know that... though, the fact that the servants had heard their nighttime routines and had broadcast their knowledge to Xeno's parents only added to the embarrassment of it all. 

Stanley knew that if he felt shocked and embarrassed by it all, Xeno was most likely in a worse state. He glanced to his side, noticing the way Xeno's lips stayed straight despite his reddening cheeks. His hand moved below the table's cloth, finding Xeno's hand and giving it a squeeze. They needed a subject change. So Stanley cleared his throat once more, doing his best to look Xeno's father right in the eye as he spoke, a show of dominance that he hoped the man would pick up on, "Xeno has told me a lot about your travels, but I'm interested in hearing about them first-hand. Where were you last, before visiting back home?"

Stanley's inquiry luckily triggered the topic change, both of Xeno's parents now proudly talking of their business overseas and the big plots of land they were expanding across. It was all stuff Stanley, honestly, didn't give a damn about. But he made sure to ask questions and act interested, since it was a whole hell of a lot easier to nod along to their prattling than it was to deal with them acting so strangely towards their son. Hell, they didn't even seem perturbed at all about the sudden news that their son was in a gay relationship. Maybe they had been guessing it for awhile now, but he still expected a bit more than... that. 

Eventually the dinner disappeared from their plates, though Stanley noticed Xeno had barely eaten at all. They would have to sneak back down for a snack, later. As Xeno's parents rose to bid them a sudden goodnight, Stanley stood as well, his hand laying on Xeno's own atop the table. "I wanted to thank you both... for your acceptance in our relationship." Stanley wasn't fully sure why he got the sudden urge to point it out. Maybe it was bothering him more than he had previously thought. 

But Xeno's father only looked at Stanley with an arched eyebrow, as if the appreciation was oddly placed. He patted down his clothes, fixing them, checking his cuff links and not even looking at either of them as he spoke, "if you two were to adopt a child it would still legally be an heir to our family name, so it does not matter who Xeno loves. I think you'll find we are very open minded in that area." He shot them a smile before leaving the room, his wife close behind. 

She turned only momentarily, "tomorrow we will be having some business partners over for a Christmas party, please be sure to dress for the occasion." She added nothing else, leaving the room and the two boys behind.

After Stanley was sure they were out of earshot, his hands went to lay on his hips, his stare dark and cold at the area they had once been, "how the fuck is that being open minded?"

“I’m sorry for all that.” Xeno was really feeling ashamed for his parents attitude, he didn’t expect of them to talk so directly about is sex life, but he still couldn’t talk too much, still processing the information about what truly happened their the Christmas dinner. “They don’t really care.” The albino almost said it in a sad and low whisper but of course his boyfriend could perfectly hear it. 

Xeno was still sitting right in his place, arms resting on the table and he let out a loud and desperate sigh before hiding his face between his arms, forehead resting against the tablecloth while crystal tears began rolling down his still blushed cheeks. “My parents know their son is gay and they didn’t even care...they just want a heir and won’t care who I fuck.” His chest hurt for his aching heart and a long wail escaped from his lips; Xeno was truly excited to finally see his parents after so many months apart from them, but the moment they crossed the big wooden door he felt as if he was having dinner with two complete strangers. 

“They just care about me not being loud. That I’m not elegant enough..” A sob caught in his chest and Xeno realized he was hungry all the time, but it just wasn’t for food...for fucking affection and that was the sole reason he was so clingly with Stanley. The blonde was the only person that had showed him true love and devotion, that hear every single one of his thoughts and that talked to him about everything and anything at the same time; without Stanley, Xeno would be completely alone again...but it hurt to know he was so needy and dependant on the other. 

“I just want them to care a bit...to be excited about my news...they absolutely know everything that happened to me at school and my dad’s only option was to pay you, he didn’t even ask if I was okay.”

Stanley watched as Xeno curled more in his chair, wiping at his eyes. His brows furrowed down at him; what a shitty fucking Christmas eve this was turning out to be. There was nothing special about it at all. Sure, he and Xeno had set up a tree, and yeah it was huge and full of ornaments that were blown glass and other expensive materials, but it was lacking something that Stanley couldn't quite place. Christmas decor was something he never really bothered with the past handful of years, since his own father didn't seem to give any real damn about the holiday. But he could at least remember the Christmases he had when his mother was still around, and how there was this sense of magic about it all. 

That whole feeling was void from this night. He always thought that Christmas for Xeno's family was huge, the guy showered in expensive gifts and parties. But it was the opposite. There was no family here. 

Stanley gave a loud sigh now, taking Xeno's hands and tugging him into a standing position, thumbs wiping at the tears that sat on his cheeks, "Christmas eve isn't over, come on." There was a chance that Xeno wanted to talk about this stuff, to get everything off his chest, but he could do that out of ear-shot of the servants. His hand laced with Xeno's, taking him to the foyer of the manor, removing their coats and wrapping Xeno in his, even taking time to wrap a scarf around Xeno's neck, "you'll have to be bundled up for this, it'll be cold."

Stanley did the same to himself, putting on a winter coat before then taking Xeno to the garage. He never said where they were going, and Xeno seemed to either trust him, or simply not be in the mood to question his motives at the moment. Either way, Stanley got Xeno into the car and both of them far from the manor and driving on the dark town streets before he finally spoke up.

"I haven't done this in years," he said, pulling the volvo into a small coffee stand, ordering them both a warm drink. "I'm pretty sure they still do this," he looked over to Xeno's raised eyebrow and gave a small smirk, handing him the hot chocolate, "just trust me, okay? It can be a new Christmas tradition."

He drove then, out of their town and into the city, Stanley turning on a Christmas radio station and blaring out the sorts of tunes he usually would never be listening to, but it felt like it was required for the moment. That, and he just... didn't know what he should say to Xeno. That his dad was a fucking asshole? That Stanley knew exactly what that felt like...? What good would that really do except to make Xeno focus on the fact that his parents were total pieces of shit...?

He just hoped this stupid thing was still going on...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Gayer Than Liberace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiters and butlers were quickly walking between the crowd of people, offering different wines of champagne and white wine. The stars glittered in the sky, one could see them through the grand crystal window and as the number of people at the party grew there were merging conversations and laughter and bodies moving while wearing expensive suits and extravagant dresses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so happy that this chapter can be released in December!!! We like so much the Chritmas vibes and it's perfect to post it now!!! Tysm for continue reading it.

Luckily, the traffic was slowing down as soon as he left the freeway and neared the neighborhood. It soon slowed to a crawl, until almost a dead stop, Stanley soon parking the car on the side of the street along with dozens of others, right before the entrance to a neighborhood. 

As they got out of the car, it was obvious why the neighborhood was busy with a constant flow of traffic. Every single house was done up in lights, enough to illuminate the streets, families walking the neighborhood sidewalks as they viewed all the decorated homes. Stanley walked around the car to Xeno, offering his hand out to him, showing a dorky smile, "Com'on, it'll take a while to walk the entire neighborhood, so we should get a good start."

Xeno held tightly his boyfriend’s hand, mouth almost wide open by the thousand Christmas lights that were decorating every single home. He was glaring at the garish lights someone had put up along their house, forming the words “Santa Park Here” in a bright golden tone. 

Stanley was pointing to every single house, telling Xeno to notice the light up animated reindeers that were dotted all over a lawn, then the neighbor proudly displaying a blue Star of David and the next one with a complete North Pole, candy canes and polar bears happily shining right on the front porch. 

“Stan, this is so pretty.” The Christmas lights were perfectly sparking under the moonlight; there was no dark inside that neighborhood, just a great light followed by thousands of plastic, wires and LED strings. Every single tree had white lights intertwined through their leaves and even more houses had them shape into words; “Ho, Ho, Ho” or “Merry Christmas” were the most popular. 

Xeno had almost forgotten to take a sip of his still hot chocolate until he noticed Stanley drinking his own; it was dark, rich and it coated his tongue thickly before flowing down his throat. The top was swirled with white milk foam and spotted with cocoa powder and he was torn between wanting to keep savoring or inhaling the sweet flavor. 

“Thank you so much...for taking me out of the house. I really love this; I almost feel like inside a Christmas movie.” He joked, letting the warmth of the blonde’s hand to flow through his fingers, barely banishing the wintry chill. “I want this to be our Christmas tradition.”

Stanley smiled down to Xeno, his own fingers rubbing against Xeno's cold ones as they continued their way down the decorated sidewalks. "I'd like that, actually," he said, now looking to a house that had a small toy train set up outside, traveling all around the house's decorated exterior. "Honestly this is sort of nice, it actually feels like Christmas for once. I guess we sort of have that in common." 

Bringing up their uneventful and yet somehow exhausting night was a bit of an accident. Stanley didn't want to remind Xeno of his strange inattentive parents as they walked down neighborhood streets and ruined the mood... but perhaps the cheerful surroundings would make it easier. Like softening the blow of it all. Stanley's grip tightened against Xeno's, giving a small sigh as he shrugged, "we used to do stuff when my mom was still around. I loved it, but I mean, I think most all kids got excited for that sort of stuff. But after she... Well, dad didn't give a damn, and I wasn't about to beg him. So I went to a few Christmas parties if I was invited." 

A house in front of them had a larger crowd around it, many people standing in hoards with their phones out. The lights were all choreographed to music that was playing from a large radio out front, everything flashing to the beat of Christmas themed rock socks. Stanley stopped with the crowd, watching it go. It was wild, what people could do with this sort of stuff. He had no idea how the hell it could work, but he was pretty sure Xeno could probably do such a thing.

The idea was sort of exciting. "Someday," he said, having to lean down to Xeno's ear to speak to him over the loud Christmas music, "we'll have a place of our own, and we can do this sort of stuff too. Go all out and be crazy about it, and a bunch of people can take videos of it all." He brought Xeno's hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss onto the cold skin. They should have brought gloves. But Stanley smiled all the same against the chill. "We can make a lot of Christmas traditions, starting now."

“So are you proposing for us to continue living together?” A warm feeling grew in the albino’s face, cheeks turning a bit brighter by imagining being every single day with Stanley; he was already living that fantasy but for his boyfriend to think about having their own special place was heart melting. “I want to keep living with you, to have ouw home and of course we can decorate it; I exactly know how to make this whole lights show work. Our house will be the prettiest of them all.” 

The neighborhood was big enough that as Stanley previously said, it took them quite some time to finish looking at every single house; now Xeno’s thoughts were warm with the fuzzy idea of even buying one for them, to leave the dark gates of the manor behind and start a more cozy home. “We never did this sort of stuff back at home; it’s a tradition for my parents to eat Christmas dinner with me, but it’s just filled with snarky remarks, with a crude silence and with harsh comments. Of course they give me everything they thought I wanted, every single new toy, new video game console, new set of clothes.” He sighed. “But I just wanted a traditional Christmas dinner, with us three freely talking and laughing...right when they finished eating they would leave to their room as they did tonight and I would open my presents completely alone…” Xeno shook his head, not wanting to bring down the mood. 

“I want for us in our home to stay up until late, until midnight comes and for us to open our presents together, to exchange a Christmas kiss...and to make love all night.” He giggled, bringing Stanley’s face down to kiss him sweetly on the lips. “Of course that’ll be after decorating our future home and having all the neighbors take pictures of it, but when they left...you’re mine as always, right?”

Xeno already knew he was needy of affection, but was happy that Stanley never seemed bothered by that; his boyfriend was always making sure of showing him costant love and devotion and Xeno couldn’t imagine now his life without the blonde. 

“I left your gift back at home, under the Christmas tree…”

"Hmmm, I suppose we'll have to head back then, since I left yours there, too." Stanley left one more peck on Xeno's lips, their cold fingers interlacing one last time as they looped back around the neighborhood, eventually nearing where they had parked. He was glad that the outing had cheered Xeno up. He wasn't really expecting the conversation of their future together, but it was one that left him not feeling so terrified about what was to come. The thought of a home together was... actually nice. Maybe they could even do it far from their old town. Be their own people. Make a bunch of new holiday traditions. 

God, was this what getting old was about...? Getting excited over making traditions...? 

Once at the car, Stanley laid a whole series of kisses over Xeno's knuckles to try and warm them up before opening the car door for him. Once inside as well, he started the car up, giving a small grin to Xeno, "there's one more stop, though we don't have to get out of the car for it. It'll just be fun to see." 

It wasn't too long of a drive, though it did take them into the heart of the city where traffic, especially on Christmas Eve, was absolutely atrocious. But they neared it eventually, the massive multistory Christmas tree that sat near the city center, a large crowd around it, people taking pictures or singing songs. Xeno had rolled down the window for a better view, the lights caught in his usually dark eyes. It was funny how much a sparkly decorated tree could bring someone. But at least Xeno was smiling now, even if they had to go back to the manor eventually.

It was only when they actually started to near the manor when a different idea came to Stanley. He took an entirely different road, a sudden change that prompted Xeno to ask where they were going now. But Stanley said it was a secret. It, honestly, wasn't anything special. In fact, it was pretty cheesy and lame, but it gave them a reason to avoid home for a little while longer. 

Stanley finally stopped the car as he parked at a lookout point, high in the hills above the city. He had been there before - something he would not boast about of course - but it was quite the popular location for teens wanting some privacy in their cars. Stanley didn't frame it as this, of course, coaxing Xeno out of the car and towards the actual viewpoint of the lookout. It showed the span of the entire city, and even bits of their nearby town in the distance. All around the city there were decorations that could be seen, from colorful houses to trees and giant blow-up characters. 

Stanley wrapped his arms around Xeno's waist, his chin resting on the top of his head as he looked out over it all. Their hands tangled with each other, feeling their warmth when together. They spoke softly, pointing out a few things that they could see. Even the massive city-center tree could be made out, though only the star on top. 

"You know..." Stanley eventually said, his hot breath causing mist to form from his words. He nuzzled his cold nose into Xeno's warm neck, kissing at the warm skin. "You said before... that we should have us making love as part of our Christmas traditions. But your parents are home, and we probably shouldn't do anything that they'd be able to hear and bring up later." His lips never left Xeno's neck, his kissing trailing up to his jawline, "we could... test out how roomy the back seat of the Volvo is."

Stanley always knew where Xeno’s sensitive spots were and he could only silently nod, twirling his body around and getting on his toes to place a kiss on the blonde’s lips before taking his hand and guiding him to the car’s back door. There was something about doing it inside the car that was intensely exciting Xeno, it was evoking some autonomy and adventure; remembering the purr of the motos that responded to Stanley’s touch and the way his heart quickened every time the speed increased. 

It was pretty dark outside, and the steam could easily hide their bodies inside from any set of dearing eyes; Stanley sat first and Xeno closed the door right when straddling his boyfriend’s lap. “I like the idea…” He whispered, brushing his nose against Stanley’s face. “I can scream here, right? Be your baby slut…” The albino started dry humping him while placing a passionate kiss right on the blonde’s mouth, sliding his tongue all across the pink cushion and making its way inside. 

“Hope you can keep me warm.” Xeno teased while continuing kissing and gigging, even if he loved to be bare naked before Stanley’s eyes, the weather wouldn’t allow it this time, so he held onto the blonde’s shoulders while lifting his legs a bit. “Help me remove my pants and underwear.” Xeno just needed to get rid of those garments and his boyfriend only needed to take out his special friend. 

It wasn’t difficult for Stanley to let Xeno’s cute and wiggly ass nude to the world to see and the albino eagerly unzipped the blonde’s pants to fully take out the already hard length. “I want to try something tonight…” He said while pushing two of his fingers right inside the blonde’s mouth, Stanley instantly understood what he wanted to do and even moaned when completely sucking the albino’s fingers until they were completely soaked in his saliva.

After a few seconds Xeno removed them with a loud pop and carefully pushed one inside his throbbing hole. “I practiced this with Luna…” His cheeks turned deep red. “For when I used the plug...so I think I can stretch myself.”

Stanley's eyebrow began to rise, a smirk playing on his lips. "With Luna, hmm?" He already knew most of the story, though he still couldn't help but feel a small ping of jealousy knowing that he wasn't the one around when Xeno took his first toy. Even so, he licked at his lips as he watched Xeno's slow show, his cute dick twitching when his knuckles sunk deeper into his body. 

Stanley wanted to help. He wanted to shove him in there with Xeno's, see how many he could take, to show him where exactly to find his prostate. But he sat back and waited, his own cock eagerly leaking long strings of pre onto his pants as his eyes followed every single movement of Xeno's fingers. There were two inside of him now, twisting and scissoring within his hole. Two would be enough. More would be better. This was supposed to be enjoyable, not a bit of pain. They should start keeping lube in the car somewhere if this was to become a repeat act. 

Stanley pulled at Xeno's other hand, running his tongue across the fingers just as he did the others. He wet them considerably before coaxing the hand to join with the other. "More," he spoke out, delighted when Xeno followed the direction, his body having to arch to be able to use both of his hands to stretch himself. Stanley watched with half-lidded eyes as Xeno stretched and spread his hole as much as his small delicate fingers could manage, up until the point that Stanley simply couldn't stand by and watch it idly anymore.

He spat into his hand, saliva really being the only thing they had, coating his cock to the best of his abilities. Xeno seemed to understand the notion, his hips rising as Stanley held and directed his cock to sit against his entrance. Xeno's mouth found his own, desperate for their usual fiery kisses, but Stanley pulled back with a small smirk and only kissed softly at his bottom lip. 

"You're right, by the way," he hummed out, pressing at the head of his cock until he finally popped in past the tight rim of muscles. He let out a shudder and a noise at the sensation, nibbling now at Xeno's swollen bottom lip. "You can scream here. Louder than the manor, or the hotels, or even the lake." His kisses then trailed up Xeno's jawline, all until he reached the base of his ear, suckling at his lobe. "I need you to make my ears ring, Xeno." 

Stanley gave no warning, his nails digging deep to Xeno's hips as he forced his body down onto his cock, his own hips thrusting upwards to make the sudden intrusion even more rough.

“Stan…” Xeno gasped when feeling how the cock was almost sliding him in two, so big, so thick and so delicious. His eyes rolled backwards, letting his hips to move on their own, rising up his body with only his thighs until just the tip was inside to quickly slammed himself down, letting his cute cock to harshly bounce as Stanley loved and for his lips to start singing. 

The sight of Stanley’s blue eyes and wild smirk was driving Xeno crazy and he lifted a bit the blonde’s sweater to touch his amazing figure that was begging for attention. He still couldn’t believe that he was spending Christmas eve with the love of his life; they have been in a relationship for almost a year and the butterflies were still flying freeling in Xeno’s stomach, no understanding how it was possible for a handsome and kind guy like Stanley to fixated on a dorky guy like him. 

But what to do? It was better to keep giving him a loud show and to savor every single moment they could spend together.

Xeno’s hips still moved upwards, getting support on Stanley’s shoulders and gasping when the blonde gently parted his thighs to see how the cock was being buried down deep inside his pink void. Xeno kept singing and trying to kiss his boyfriend’s lips until he couldn’t take it any longer; every push deeper is pure ecstasy and every moan made his body shivered. 

Xeno sank one last time. Fully joined and he glared at the deep blue sea. “I love you…” he mewled before his pearly cum splattered across Stanley’s clothes.

Stanley caught the small whimpers with his lips, groaning in return as Xeno's hole began to clench and tighten around his cock. His hips slowed, only for a moment, allowing Xeno to ride out the waves of his orgasm before rocking his cock right back into him. The small spasms that rocked Xeno's body added to the pleasure of it all, and Stanley's hand slowly took Xeno's spent cock in a tight grip, small pumps making his overstimulated body clench even tighter around his cock. With only a few more thrusts, Stanley finally came deep, the warmth of his cum filling Xeno's belly and enveloping his length in the slick heat. 

Both of them stayed in their glowing fog, Stanley letting his cock grow slowly softer within Xeno's body, petting back his messy hair. He never did answer Xeno back, caught up in the moment of it all, prompting Stanley to poke Xeno's chin higher as he left a lazy kiss on his wet lips. "I love you, too," he breathed out, still catching his breath, wiping some of the wetness of his hand onto his pant leg. "I... also love how easy it is to make you cum without even touching your dick." He added, a grin widening, "you're a huge ass slut, you know that right?" 

Stanley lifted at Xeno's hips, his cock finally falling from Xeno's body, but his hands reaching down to massage the dripping cum back into the rim of muscles. His lips caught Xeno's, enjoying the soft and tired whimpers his boyfriend gave at the teasing. "We could stay here all night, you know. Screw the stupid Christmas party. Come back when your parents leave." It sounded like a nice idea, though Stanley knew it couldn't be done. They'd have to go back home at some point.

And Stanley still needed to try to talk to Xeno's dad about this whole... auction business. It was best to do it now, in person. He'd text Hyoga for the bigger details. But he didn't want to focus on such a thing with his fingers knuckle deep in Xeno's recently fucked hole. 

So, with a content sigh, Stanley removed those fingers and gave a soft peck to Xeno's nose. "Or, we can head back and put on some silly Christmas movie that we've both seen a dozen times and pass out. Tomorrow we can put on the act of good little children, and when your parents leave, we can get into your dads fancy liquor cabinet and have a little party of our own."

“That actually sounds pretty nice.” Xeno said, placing a soft kiss on Stanley’s lips before completely zipping up his jacket. “You’ll have to carry me to our room, ‘cause I can’t put on my pants.” He said while pulling up his underwear but knowing that the other garment will get ruined with Stanley’s cum. 

He removed himself from the blonde’s lap and crawled back to the front passenger's seat, placing his knees right against his chest and covering them with the long jacket to hide himself from the cold. Stanley just laughed a bit at him before getting into the driver’s seat, his clothes were a mess with dry cum all over his sweater and pants, zipper still open but at least his cock was already hidden from the cold world.

When they returned home, Stanley carried Xeno’s body up to their room. The lights were already out and there was no one wandering through the halls, so it was easy to sneak back inside, no that they needed to, but Xeno didn’t really want to face his parents, especially while still having the blonde’s cum leaking out his void. 

They prepared a hot bath for the both of them and the albino was cheesy enough to use a candy cane bath bomb that Stanley hated for its super sweet scent, but Xeno didn’t care as the Christmas vibes were still lingering inside his heart. “Happy Christmas Stan…” He said while straddling his boyfriend’s lap right in the tub, squeezing some shampoo over his head and scrunching it while placing kisses on Stanley’s cheeks and lips. “You’re a little grinch but I love you so much.” He teased.

Once they were all clean ready, Xeno turned on the heating inside their room; he was already used to sleeping naked beside Stanley and the cold winter wasn’t going to change that. They both got comfortable under the covers and the blonde turned on the TV choosing something to watch before going to sleep. 

“I want to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas.” Xeno said while cuddling against the warm and strong chest. “But you have to sing along with me.”

"Hmmm," Stanley's hum was flat, showing his interest in the idea of singing. He filtered through the movies, Nightmare Before Christmas being easy to find in the lists of holiday favorites, turning it on before tossing the remote onto the bed beside him. The movie was one he knew all too well, but not so much to have all of the songs entirely memorized. So, when the opening beat began to play with all it's Halloween and spooky themes, Stanley nuzzled his nose into Xeno's shoulder and simply hummed the tune. 

Though Stanley's simple humming didn't seem to satisfy Xeno at all, the smaller boy soon twisted in Stanley's arms and showed a pout to him. "That's not going to work," he chuckled as his hand moved up to poke against the pouting lips, "no matter how cute you are." 

The chorus of the song was actually words that Stanley remembered, but he didn't sing them at all, instead pushing his lips to Xeno's as he continued to only hum the tune. It was the best Xeno would be getting. And, as Stanley's tongue soon invaded Xeno's mouth, small moans left Xeno, none of them to the proper tune of the song. 

It was... probably a bad idea to continue. It was best that they stayed quiet until Xeno's parents left. But Xeno's warm and clinging body was only proof to Stanley that they both still had a bit more energy inside them both. They had just gotten clean. Xeno would be mad if they made too much of a mess. So, Stanley just needed to make sure there wouldn't be one. 

His hand found Xeno's cock, excited to see that it was already growing harder just with the kisses he was giving. He brought their hips together until his own cock was flush against Xeno's, able to grab them both within his palm as he began to stoke at them with a vigorous rhythm. This was to be quick, after all. And Xeno seemed to understand, his moans becoming so cute and desperate against Stanley's tongue.

Stanley let out a laugh, "so about that singing," already Xeno's hips were bucking into Stanley's palm. He'd need to time this well enough. Luckily, he had learned a lot of Xeno's signals at this point. "As much as I'd love to hear you sing out as well, you may want to bite down, or hold your breath." 

Xeno's soft mewls were one of the first few signs, prompting Stanley to begin sitting up, though he kept their hips close as he worked both of their cocks. Only a few seconds later he could see the way Xeno's stomach softly clenched as his muscles tightened, his hands grasping at the sheets. It was then that Stanley let go, only to replace his hand with his mouth, engulfing his lips and tongue around Xeno's cock. Only after a few good bobs of his head and gentle sucks did Stanley taste Xeno's full release, swallowing every single bit of it down as Xeno's slender hips bucked deep, barely reaching the back of his throat. 

Stanley swallowed around Xeno's cock a few last times, tongue making sure he was fully clean, enjoying how Xeno's body squirmed at the little hints of over-stimulation. Wearing a grin, Stanley moved from his cock. "Now, if you want me to sing, I don't give a fuck if your parents hear me."

Xeno’s cock twitched a bit after Stanley removed his mouth, only a string of drool uniting his leaky cock’s tip with the blonde’s lips. At least he was glad they weren’t making a new mess as Xeno didn’t feel like cleaning himself again. 

Stanley’s cock was still hard, proudly standing and his blue eyes were hungrily looking directly at him, so the albino forgot a bit about the movie playing behind their backs and kneel down between his boyfriend’s legs, widening his legs and curling both hands around the thick shaft. The blonde had already stroke them for a few minutes, so perhaps the hard part was already over, with Stanley needing his release. 

Xeno curled his lips around the cock’s head, slurping all the drops of precum that were already wetting the long length, trying his best in moving his head down and engulfing only half of it. He felt how the blonde’s member was eagerly pulsating right inside his mouth and Xeno swirled his tongue around it, bobbing his head up and down with a quicker rhythm and feeling a bit surprised by how Stanley was really singing out loud. 

It was weird for Stanley to make sounds during sex, he mostly groaned while moving his body and hide his moans right inside Xeno’s mouth, letting their tongues to battle while reaching orgasm, so to have him right in front of him, with a parted mouth and letting lovely sounds escaped his pink lips was exhilarating. 

The albino hadn’t noticed it before. How pretty Stanley was, he always described him as a handsome and strong man, but laying there with puffed cheeks and singing mouth was too cute to watch, too precious to admire and too vulnerable to witness. Xeno felt special, knowing yet another side of his boyfriend, one he was the only one allowed to see.

Stanley’s moans were cute and even high pitched so Xeno moved his head faster, tasting in just a few more seconds the thick and salty cum that was pouring down his throat. He tried to drink it all, but once again the load was too big for him, dripping down his chin and having to be pulled away from the cock with a loud pop, but still returning to fully clean the length and head. 

“Who would have thought that you’re also cute?”

A few final heavy breaths left Stanley's chest, giving a laugh at Xeno's compliment and tugging Xeno close to him as he licked at the few strands that were left on his bottom lip and chin. After drinking down Xeno's cum dozens of times in the past, it was funny how tasting himself didn't phase him anymore in the slightest. And it helped make them cleaner, after all. Stanley left a few more tired kisses to Xeno's jawline and lips, a new sleepiness hitting him as they both cuddled right back into the place they were just minutes ago.

Looking down at the television screen, Stanley saw that the main skeletal character was now slowly traversing the woods, his specter like-dog following close behind. "You know, I always liked that dog. Maybe, when we live on our own, we can get one of our own. A white one, to match the cat," speaking of, Stanley took a quick glance around the room, thankful to see the little ball of fur sitting on a small pile of their clothing near the heater, nice and warm. Odds were, he'd probably end up curling up on one of their bodies at some point in the night. Stanley cuddled back down to Xeno, continuing, "we can name him Zero, or maybe something else equally as cliche and funny."

With a long yawn, sleep was beginning to take Stanley already, nose warming itself by nuzzling into Xeno's soft skin. "We sort of messed up on that whole 'don't have sex and let your parents hear us' thing, huh. Well, I suppose it's you they said should be quiet, not me." A grin began to play on Stanley's lips now, looking up to Xeno's dark and equally as tired eyes. Stanley rarely made noise - but Xeno did ask him to sing. "I guess now they'll just have to deal with the fact that their son is fucking great in bed."

Xeno’s cheeks were bright red like two pomegranates by Stanley’s lewd comment, but he preferred to just close his eyes and nuzzled back against the blonde’s skin, right on his chest. They could hear the movie still playing in the background, Stan Claus was already being kidnapped by the three trick-or-treaters and Xeno didn’t mind missing the rest of his movie, just hearing the songs and his boyfriend’s heartbeat was enough to send him into a deep sleep. 

When Xeno woke up it was already Christmas morning. His read was right on Stanley’s shoulder and he twirled a bit in bed to give him a big hug and a sweet kiss, forcing his boyfriend to wake up with him and when a pouty Stanley tried to push him away, Xeno just cling onto him for dear life, laughing a bit and reciting over and over again. “Merry Christmas!” 

“We didn’t do our Christmas exchange last night and we still have a long day ahead of us.” He sighed, sitting on the bead and stretching his arms over his head while yawning. “We should have breakfast, take a quick shower, dress again in fancy clothes and wait for my parents Christmas party to start. I won’t lie and say you’ll have fun but at least we can complain about the cocky and sassy guests together.” 

Xeno noticed that Stanley had turned his back at him and was holding a pillow tightly, murmuring that he just needed five more minutes of sleep before standing up. So the albino just grabbed the phone that was right on his bedside table and dialed the kitchen, asking them to please bring them up their breakfast as he didn’t want to share the table with his parents, especially after Stanley’s new symphony.

He kissed the blonde’s cheek and grabbed the blankets to cover their naked bodies as he didn’t want the maids to see them like that. It wasn’t a secret they were fucking like rabbits but Xeno still have some dignity left. When he heard a knock on the door he just said. “Come in.” And two pretty maids left a cart with food right in the room’s entrance, a gesture that the blonde thanked deeply. 

Xeno got up from the bed and inspected what food items they brought to them. “Stanley, wake up. We have some Christmas breakfast; smoked salmon toasts, pancakes with blueberries, irish potato cakes, poached eggs with hollandaise sauce and fresh fruit.”

"That is... way too much food for the morning," Stanley grumbled into his pillow, shoving his face back into it, trying hard to catch a bit more sleep but the smell was invading his senses. Eventually, with a sigh, Stanley sat up from the bed, not bothering at all to cover his body or even fix his hair as he moved to the food. He had gotten used to the extravagant breakfasts that the cooks liked to prepare, but he had also made it pretty clear to everyone that he was more of a simple guy in the morning. Some toast or a bit of fruit was enough to hold him over... But Xeno looked at him with such happy eyes, ready for their Christmas morning. 

So he sat next to Xeno, picking at the food, holding a rather casual conversation as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Most likely, Xeno's parents were having a similar if not the same sort of breakfast. 

It felt a little weird. Even the Christmas mornings Stanley remembered were never like this. It was a mad dash to the tree, much like you'd see in movies, parents exhausted and sipping their coffee while the kids ripped open the wrappings that covered their gifts. But this already felt so... formal. Even the clothes that Xeno had picked out for them both that morning were the fanciest things that Stanley had ever worn, something he'd never even go to prom in. But they seemed 'up to par' for the classy party that Xeno's parents would be hosting.

As Stanley watched Xeno fix up his shirt and tie, his mind suddenly thought back to the gift he had beneath the tree. He leaned to Xeno's lips, giving him a small peck before telling him to stay put, leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs. The tree that was set up was massive, but there were only two gifts sitting beneath it. They had made a promise, just the two of them. Nothing huge, nothing expensive. The two gifts fit easily in his hands, neither of them heavy at all, allowing Stanley to rush back up to their bedroom. Sure, they could open these under the treat with his parents around. The present that Stanley got Xeno wasn't anything... lewd, at least not at first glance. 

Back in the room, Stanley put one of the presents down on the bed, but gave the smaller box to Xeno. With eager eyes, he nodded to his boyfriend, encouraging Xeno to open it. As Xeno tugged at the wrappings, Stanley dug into one of their dressers, finding the small black collar that Xeno had bought a few months back. He had worn it with a few outfits, but... well, this would make it feel a bit more complete. He made his way back to Xeno, watching Xeno's eyebrows raise as he opened the small black box. The confused expression was one he was expecting.

Inside the box was another black collar, one that looked nearly identical to the one Xeno had already bought months ago. "So, hear me out. This is, uh... going to sound really cheesy. You can think of it as like... an engagement ring set, in a way," as soon as the words left Stanley's mouth, he felt how his cheeks heated - a reaction he wasn't really prepared for. He cleared his throat, "n-not a real one, we are still teens you know? But, well..." Stepping closer, Stanley slowly wrapped Xeno's older collar around his neck, beneath the shirt collar. "This one... was the one you bought, back when we were still a new couple. And... this one," Stanley held the new collar in his hands, undoing the clasp before placing it with the other, slowly buckling it, "is the one I'm giving you.... to make it complete. I guess... you could think of it as a weird sort of promise ring." He gave a snicker to the thought - it made it feel a little less nerve wracking, the fact that he compared it to a wedding ring.

Xeno smiled fondly and delicately, letting his fingers brushed against the two leather collars that were now proudly decorating his neck. “I love it so much.” He said with beaming eyes, tears were daring to come out as he couldn’t believe Stanley could say such wonderful and breathtaking words. “But I love you even more.” Xeno leaned closer, kissing Stanley’s lips and feeling even more connected with him. 

“I know we’re still teens, but my heart is warmed by all the sweet things you say to me.” Xeno caressed his boyfriend’s cheek, giving yet another lovely kiss to their lips. “And now you’re making my gift to be so stupid and embarrasing.” He teased, laughing and inviting Stanley to open his as well.

Xeno’s face was completely reddish when observing how his boyfriend was opening his gift and it didn’t take too long for Stanley to retrieve a soft pink fabric, one that he spread in the air to take a better look at it. It was a shirt, a hot pink t-shirt with some letters in black bold that clearly read  **Pimp Juice.**

There was a strange silence that invaded their room and Xeno felt the need to explain himself. “You know…” His voice sounded shy and he was playing with his fingertips while still glaring at the deep blue sea. “That I’m your baby slut so I found that shirt and since I…” Gosh this sounded so lewd when said out loud. “Drink or get filled with your…” He coughed. “Juice...then you have all the pimp juice for...me.” 

Xeno covered his face with both hands. “I’m so sorry. You give me something so cute and special and I just gave you a strange t-shirt. Let me get you another gift.”

Stanley stared down at the shirt. At the lettering. He could hear Xeno's absolute panic, the worry in his voice, but Stanley...

Just began laughing. Enough that he had to sit down on the edge of the bed, his own face hiding in the shirt, the Pimp Juice shirt, a true and nearly hysterical laugh falling from him. Xeno's explanation was only making it better, the laughing causing tears to form at the edges of Stanley's eyes. "Th-there's no need!" He managed to get it out between his laughs, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his fancy suit, though looking down at the words on the shirt only brought more snickering to him. 

"This is great," he said, gulping down more laughs, though occasionally a few more would escape. He didn't expect this. It was a little obvious that the object inside the wrappings was some sort of clothing or perhaps a blanket of sorts. But this brand of humor coming from Xeno was just... absolutely priceless. "You don't need to get me anything else," Stanley was able to form his words better now, placing the shirt onto the bed as he stood, walking to Xeno and taking both of his cheeks into his hands. 

"I don't think I've ever gotten a gift that made me smile this much. And now we can wear them together, we'll match." Stanley's hands moved down then, thumbs gliding across the two collars that sat above Xeno's tie, "and besides, it's a gift in a way for me to be able to see you in these... They match the outfit well enough, they look like part of the style. But... every time I'll catch a glimpse of them, and every time you feel the tightness around your neck..." Stanley laid a simple kiss to Xeno's lips, "you'll remember you belong to me."

Xeno felt like breathing again. “I’ll forever be yours.” He said while taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him out of their room to face the party that was held downstairs. 

* * *

Waiters and butlers were quickly walking between the crowd of people, offering different wines of champagne and white wine. The stars glittered in the sky, one could see them through the grand crystal window and as the number of people at the party grew there were merging conversations and laughter and bodies moving while wearing expensive suits and extravagant dresses. 

The dining table was filled with elegant Christmas dishes. A perfect tenderloin with gorgonzola sauce, cranberry cake with hard sauce, blue cheese potatoes au gratin, cornish game hens with cranberry stuffing, mussels in white wine, grilled vegetables with olive oil and of course a great turkey proudly decorating the center of the table. It was a mouthwatering buffet and everyone was complimenting the hosts eager attention to every single detail.

“Why did you two come down late?” Xeno’s father asked while standing right beside the lovely couple. 

“We were getting ready.”

“It’s not like you to be late, son.” 

His father’s words sounded harsh and Xeno couldn’t avoid shivering. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

“I hope so.” The father sighed and got a grip on the albino’s shoulder. “I know it is exciting to have a boyfriend, but don’t lose your elegant self to animal instincts.”

Xeno’s face turned bright red. He didn’t want his father to talk about his sexual life again, but he was now death sure that he had heard Stanley’s moans on Christmas night.

Stanley had to physically stop himself from giving a long and exaggerated sigh. Okay, yes, it was probably a bad idea to have moaned so loudly last night. But it felt like a good idea at the time! Like a big middle finger towards Xeno's oddly invasive and yet totally detached parenting style. But now, with everyone surrounding them, he only felt his cheeks redden as he hoped the conversation would change... 

Luckily, for the both of them, the crowd growing around Xeno's father was getting larger, a group of important looking old men, making Stanley feel like he was at some golf club or something. Totally not his crowd. All Stanley wanted to do was escape from the room, to get far away from these men, but he knew what sort of impression that would give off. So, when Xeno gave a small squeeze to his hand, as if to ask if they should stay or leave, Stanley gave him the best smile he could manage. It was forced. Xeno could probably tell. But this was the final day that Stanley had to talk to this guy in person... 

So Stanley gave a small squeeze to Xeno's shoulder, leaning down as he spoke softly, "you can go and grab some food, I'll join you in a second." Another small squeeze seemed to fill Xeno with enough relief that he did eventually distance himself from the crowd of old men, allowing Stanley to focus once more on what they were all talking about. Of course the conversation was already about money. It was stuff Stanley could barely follow, bonds and stocks and investments.

When one of the older men threw out a gripe about charities and the upcoming tax season, Stanley felt his stomach twist. It was... the perfect chance. The opportunity thrown out right in front of him, but he still felt like a lamb thrown into a den of wolves. To get a word in edgewise with these people, to actually speak up and have them listen to him. He was most likely just some shitty kid in their eyes!

"I usually let my wife handle that stuff," the old man was saying, shaking his head as he took a long sip of the dark wine in his glass. "She's big on doing stuff for the children, you see. Usually those in less wealthy countries." He said it in such a condescending way, rolling his eyes, "as long as it is a tax write off, I let her choose whatever pleases her." 

The rest of the crowd chuckled and nodded along. 

"Your wife would probably love what my school is planning." Stanley had said it, though he could barely believe that he actually had. It came out naturally, but that natural feeling didn't stay as all the eyes of the wealthy men twisted and turned to look right at him. There it was that again - he wasn't just a lamb in front of these men, he was a black sheep. 

Clearing his throat, Stanley did his best to continue, "well. It's the first year we are organizing something like this. It's set up like an auction, you see..." Stanley went on, gut churning as he explained to the men everything Hyoga had fed to him. A large event, held at the end of the school year, funded solely by donations and hosted by members of the high school. Dozens of items to be auctioned off, nothing of huge significance or worth, but the point was spending big money due to all proceeds going to a charity to help low income children in other countries. "At first, we were only planning on having locals. Perhaps making a few grand to donate to the charity. But, if we had some... really big spenders," Stanley said it while raising an eyebrow to them all, "It'd go to charity, be a tax write off, and probably give some good publicity. If you're into that sort of stuff."

The last part was a bit of a joke. Of course they were big on their images. But as the men blankly stared at Stanley, he worried that the joke came off as too bold. That was, until the men all started to laugh, the hand of Xeno's father soon patting Stanley on the shoulder.

"You should have told me about this event before, my boy. A splendid idea - we could possibly make it even bigger. What sort of venue are you looking at?"

"V.. Venue? We, uh. We only planned on using the city park, since we can set up there for no charge."

"Nonsense - we will rent out a proper hall, enough for a large crowd. My wife can handle the catering, she loves handling that sort of stuff." That was all it took - the men were now all discussing it, as if it wasn't even Stanley's idea at all. Maybe it was for the best. If all these big people showed more interest, it would mean more money... but more eyes were dangerous as well. The thought of accidentally causing everything to backfire by making the auction too big was a fear Stanley never knew he needed to prepare for. 

He was almost overly thankful when the conversation started to trail on into something else. It allowed him to wish them all a good evening, and escape from them all, body feeling heavy as he finally found Xeno hiding out in the kitchen. "How can you do it," he groaned, not even caring that most of the house staff were in the kitchen as well as he flopped on one of the bar stools, "so many rich people in one house, I feel like I'm about to start actually caring about the difference between Prada and Gucci."

Xeno laughed. “Well, both are Italian marks but most of Prada’ designs don’t include an obvious reference to the brand’s logo; unlike Gucci, Prada is more about reverse snobbery, making luxury recognisable for only those who belong to the so-called elite and know the specific aesthetics.” But of course Stanley didn’t really want to know about that, it was just that the albino’s brain needed to throw an actual fact whenever he got the chance. 

“It’ll be over soon.” He stood on his toes to rob a kiss from his favorite pair of lips. “I was trying to enjoy my dinner here since I’m not interested in talking with anybody, but if it’s you then we can rejoin the party.” Although Xeno really enjoyed his boyfriend’s answer, staying inside the kitchen and having dinner by their own sure sounded lovely, and besides, no one was really talking with them in the first place. 

“You know…” Xeno said while playing a bit with his food, dark glare staring at the love of his life and letting out a small sweet sigh. “I really hated this Christmas party, but perhaps that was because I was alone all the time; even with my parents here no one paid attention to me.” He fondly squeezed Stanley’s hand. “But you make everything different and I have fun every single day...even here.” He laughed. “Eating turkey in the kitchen with you is way better than silently hearing all the snobs babbling about their business...” 

“Here you are, Xeno dear!” 

The albino knew that voice and hated it with all his soul. Garnet was a pretty blonde lady that attended every single party that Xeno’s parents host and she always took the chance to flirt a bit with him. It was easy for the albino to brush her off, eyes eating away a book or trying to have a conversation with every rich folk that crossed his path, just with the idea of getting rid of her.

It was painfully obvious the hot chick was only interested in Xeno’s huge inheritance as last year she was pretty clear with him. ”You will never find someone as pretty as me or even someone that’s barely interested in you...so don’t play hard to get and just accept to be my boyfriend.”

But even if Xeno was offended by those words and blatantly escaped from that party, he was yet to realize that his sole interest was in boys. 

“Yes, I am here.” He coldly answered. 

“What are you doing here alone?” And well, the albino wasn’t entirely alone, he was having dinner with a handsome man that she couldn’t stop hotly glaring. “Aren’t you going to introduce your friend to me?” 

“Sure.” Xeno said while wiping his mouth with the tablecloth. “Stanley, this is Garnet, the daughter of my mom’s best friend...and Garnet, this is Stanley.” A wild grin appeared on the albino’s lips. “My boyfriend.”

Stanley began to blink slowly, looking between Xeno and this new and sudden woman. The air in the room had taken such a change as well, Xeno's tone curt and serious as he introduced Stanley to the girl. He had heard that tone before, though. Those lines, even. Stanley had said them only a few months ago, when introducing Xeno to Ryusui... 

The girl gave a sneer to Stanley that only made the entire situation more obvious. It was easy to put two and two together, especially now knowing that this girl was probably invited around a lot in the past. He could quiz Xeno later on the status of their relationship, though he had high doubts anything happened between them, especially with the highly annoyed look she was giving to Stanley now. 

With a snicker, Stanley's arm reached out around Xeno's shoulders, tugging him closer, even their cheeks pressing together as Stanley locked eyes with the woman. "Yeah - nearly a year now, give a few months. I even live here, since I've been doing some work for Xeno's dad." Garnet didn't need to know what Stanley's job was, not fully. By the way he worded it, it could have been important business work. "We even share a bedroom," the last part... wasn't needed, but Stanley still felt a sense of pride when the woman's stare turned from annoyance to almost pure disgust. 

The girl tore her gaze away from them both, nose high in the air as she grabbed a drink from the nearby table. "I see," she began, her tone sour, "well I hope you two are happy. So, Stanley was it? I've never seen your face before. You must be one of the... locals," she said with a grievance, like being in the small town was a huge hassle for her. "I hope you're not just dating poor Xeno here because he has money."

Stanley's eyes narrowed quickly, shooting a dark glare Garnet's way. The accusation would have irritated him enough - but it only made his stomach swirl to know she was more correct than she'd ever hopefully realize. "Are you sure that's why you didn't come and find him, hmm? Everyone here seems wealthy enough, but maybe you need a bit more - maybe you could use it to buy yourself some tact?"

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you  _ did _ want to date me for my money.” A wild smirk drew on the albino’s lips, brushing even more his cheek against Stanley’s. “And why was it? Oh yes.” He laughed. “Because your drunkard father was losing your wealth in gambling games and hookers, right? So what better solution than to date me.” Xeno pulled a bit away from his boyfriend’s embrace. “Perhaps if you wiggle your cute butt in a club, a handsome guy will want to date you, but me? Well, I’m gayer than Liberace.” And with that, he turned his face to kiss Stanley’s lips, eyes half-open as he continued glaring at the bratting girl.

“You’re so rude!” She pouted before walking out of the kitchen. 

“Rude but elegant, my dear.” Xeno imitated her tone of voice and his whole demeanor changed, glaring back at his boyfriend and wanting to continue their conversation as if they didn’t have an interruption. 

“Before you asked. Yes, I don’t like her, but because every Christmas party she tries to get inside my pants.” He laughed a bit more, poking with his fork a carrot and taking a bite out of it. “She’s desperate because my father no longer wants to do business with her father, but in my old man’s mind, they’re still old folks so he continues to invite their freaking family to this party. Every year, Stan.” Xeno rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cold soda. “I know I’ve been bullied and didn’t say nothing to defend myself, perhaps because I wasn’t interested in talking or getting along with them, but if there’s something I truly hate...” His dark stared turned a bit cold, almost bottomless. “It’s the people who want to use me for my money...I just can’t stand them.”

Stanley watched with wide eyes as Xeno told this girl, with this unseen air of poise and confidence, to basically fuck off. It left Stanley's throat feeling a bit dry, watching his boyfriends face hold a bit of pride as he was successful in making her run off. He wanted to tell him how fucking hot that was. How goddamn hot he felt just watching that. Xeno's tongue had never spit venom like that before... and god damn Stanley wanted to see more of it. 

Stanley did not expect the venom to hit him so sharply in the face. He thought that his throat was dry before, but now it was painful as he gulped down. "Right," he let out, voice barely above a raspy whisper. "No kidding, I can't blame you there." Why did he have to say something like that....? Right after Stanley had basically made the deal with Xeno's father about this total sham of an auction? It... wasn't Xeno's money they were after. Just his dads, and now perhaps a few other haughty rich folk. They wouldn't miss the money... it would barely put a dent in their wallets... 

No, no. Stanley knew he was trying to justify it all. As one of the waiters walked by with a large tray of sparkling champagne, Stanley made sure to reach out and grab one, quickly downing it all in one quick go. He slammed the glass down on the table, not enough to break it but enough to cause some of the servants to look over with raised eyebrows. "This party is totally bogus and full of stuffy people. Let's take a bunch of food and a bottle of wine and go up to the bedroom, no one will miss-"

"Xeno? What are you hiding out in here for? Your aunt and uncle have arrived." Xeno's father was peering from the kitchen, giving them both a stare that told them there would be no escaping this party. Before Stanley could even say anything, he watched as Xeno promptly obeyed the request, following his father out into the parlor. With a gruff sigh, Stanley stood to follow. He wasn't going to enjoy this party, but he wasn't going to let Xeno deal with it alone, either.


	19. White Picket Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blonde hair just like hers, just like his. Well dressed, well taken care of, well treated in their cute little house with the white picket fence.

The conversations were just as awkward as before. Not to mention no one seemed to bat a single eyelash at the revelations of Stanley being Xeno's boyfriend. It was simply a status that none of them cared about. A gay man can still make good money, after all. And, according to Xeno's father, they didn't care how Xeno and Stanley would obtain an heir, as long as it carried on the family name. A subject that Stanley didn't like to think about, they were way too far fucking away from thinking about children, but the thought of it was somehow really damn annoying. It was somehow the total opposite of acceptance. Like they just couldn't be bothered to give a damn. 

The party went on. And on. And on. It dragged on into the night until finally families and couples began to retreat. But even as the house finally cleared of all it's guests, the strange and negligent aura of Xeno's parents persisted, seeing as they were already getting ready to head off on a red-eye flight. 

"Isn't it... really late? Won't you be exhausted?" Stanley asked, too damn tired himself to care about his question lacking elegance or tact.

"Oh, silly boy," Xeno's mother began to chuckle, "we will sleep on the jet." 

"Ah, yes. Of course. Silly me." A jet. Stanley should have expected they were flying around in something more... private. 

A hand came to Stanley's shoulder, making his body immediately tense, looking over to see the grin of Xeno's father. "Listen, son" he began, a nickname Stanley probably should have been proud to have earned, but it just felt weird to hear. "As soon as you get more information about that auction, you tell me. Everyone is quite intrigued to learn more! I want every detail!"

Stanley could only nod slowly in response.

“What auction?” Xeno asked the moment his parents left the house. “When did you talk with my dad?” Perhaps it was when he make his escaped to the kitchen, but was a bit weird to know Stanley and his dad were planning something and for Xeno to be the last one to know; he giggled the moment his boyfriend lifted him up to almost run towards their room and once the blonde lay their bodies in the mattress with cute Barry cuddling right beside them was when Stanley start talking. 

Xeno understood it was a plan his group of friends were having to gain more positive points for their college applications since with their mere grades it was difficult to obtain a scholarship, but college’s loved when teens do charity events so Stanley pinned the idea on Luna and the albino agreed to help. 

“I saw my father was really interested in that. He’s always looking to participate in those kinds of events and of course mother loves to help organize it.” He laughed, remembering how since an early age his parents forced him to attend every single gala event they could get their hands into. “I’ll also love to help you. I know it’s important for you and adding a big charity event organization along with your basketball tournaments to your college application sure will look good.” 

Xeno had no trouble in assuring a place for himself in any college, he had the grades and even the money to pay for tuition, but he understood completely how it was important for Stanley and for his friends. “We should start organizing it after New Year, perhaps to even do some work meetings right here in the house.” But his lips were sealed by his boyfriend’s lips and Xeno sure was a whore for any slight touch.

That night they sing, both moaning louder not caring that the servants would hear them again. It was almost like a competition to see who could moan louder and Xeno was truly enjoying to hear more of his boyfriend’s lovely sounds. Xeno was riding him, palms pressed against the strong chest, half-lidded eyes and parted mouth when his mouth moved on its own. “Say my name…” It was a pure moment of ecstasy that was burning inside his body; they were finally alone, with no one to bother them and the albino wrinkled his nose while glaring at the blonde. “Come on...say my name.”

Stanley licked at his lips as a wide grin formed on his lips. Xeno was already so fucking hot when he was riding and taking more control, and he was often petty vocal. But this was the first time he begged for his name to be said. And Stanley was happy to comply. 

"Xeno..." He said it soft at first, reaching up to run his fingers across the two collars on Xeno's neck. Despite ripping their clothes off the second they could, the two collars stayed on. They gave Xeno's innocent looking body such a daring and naughty feel. Stanley's fingers curled into them, tugging on the leather and pulling Xeno down to lay against him, their lips finding one another as Stanley began to kiss and leave small moans into his mouth. "Xeno," he said it again between their kisses, hands now moving down to tightly grip at Xeno's hips, holding their bodies as close as he could as he twisted them on the bed, soon pushing Xeno's back into the blankets, arranging his hips in the perfect way that allowed Stanley to give all the speed he could, drinking down every little moan Xeno gave with each heavy thrust. Every time Stanley got a good breath, he littered Xeno's mouth with more soft moans and whispers of his name, all until he felt Xeno's body clench and tighten around him, triggering his own peak as he emptied himself within his boyfriend. 

They laid, tired and spent after a long, long fucking day, kissing lazily as their bodies twisted together. What a strange Christmas. Far from traditional, but it did come with that feeling of exhausting family get-togethers. Maybe that'd change in the future, after college, when they could be in a place of their own. It was... a comforting thought, even if it felt a little weird. Stanley had been doing that a lot lately. Thinking about the future. It felt so... sappy.

But it was easier than thinking about the damn auction. 

* * *

Xeno's father loved to talk about the auction. He was ecstatic when Stanley finally gave him more details, and Hyoga was probably even more excited than all of them. He praised Stanley on being able to secure even more interested targets. Before the plan was to simply take money from Xeno's dad, but now there were even more rich business men that didn't give a damn about the charity they donated to, as long as it made them look good. 

The 'best' part was, Xeno's mother did just exactly what he had predicted, telling the children to leave the organizing of the venue to her. Though, Hyoga was great at wording himself to the rich couple, allowing him and the others to still control the auctions and charities themselves. 

And Stanley... Stanley stayed out of it, for the most part. Luckily Xeno understood it as being focused on studies and sports, but in truth Stanley just felt sick whenever he was forced to talk about it. The new year had already come and gone (a small party, nothing close to before, but it did result in a few drunk kids crashing on couches), and school was back in full swing. Games were getting closer together, and Stanley was finding his time at home getting shorter and shorter. His practices ran late most of the time, Xeno often going home much earlier than Stanley. 

It was the case for that evening, Stanley finally coming out from the manor's garage near dinner time, his body aching but knowing it only meant his muscles were getting stronger. He made his way upstairs slowly, feeling groggy, wondering if a nap before dinner would be good or not. 

Seemingly, Xeno had the same idea, Stanley finding him asleep upstairs in their bed, cuddled into the pillows with only a small throw blanket covering him, belly down. Stanley's first instinct was to crawl in next to him and kiss his face until he woke up... but a different idea swirled in his mind. He just needed... to move slow…

Stanley closed the door, twisting the handle as he did so that it wouldn't make any noise as the latch set. He made his way to the bottom of the bed, crawling onto it with careful slow motions, Xeno's body barely swaying as he did so. Xeno's breathing never changed, his body never twitched, not even as Stanley slowly slid the throw blanket from his body. Good - he changed out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable. The soft pants would be so much easier to tug down than a pair of jeans. 

Stanley did just that, watching Xeno's face as his fingers curled into the pants, tugging them down with slow caution. A grin stretched on Stanley's lips as he saw the body below him without any underwear at all. Was it for comfort? Or did Xeno have a feeling that they'd probably end up fucking before bed, so there was little point...? Oh well - it made things easier, and less likely to wake him up. Xeno would wake up, soon. Stanley just wanted him to wake up at a good moment.

Licking at his lips, Stanley slowly spread the perfectly round cheeks beneath him, showing off the small pinkened hole. Even after being fucked nearly everyday for almost a year, it still remained so perfect. Stanley collected saliva to his tongue, letting a string of it drop down and onto the hole, glancing up one more time to assure that Xeno was still asleep. If he had stirred at all, Stanley couldn't tell, his breathing still seeming the same and his face calm and unaware. Good. 

Stanley bent down then, spreading Xeno's cheeks further as he let his tongue brush against the ring of muscles. He teased the area, continuously leaving long licks before beginning to delve deeper past those muscles, finding little resistance in Xeno's relaxed and sleeping body. At least, for the most part. Stanley's eyes shot up every now and then as Xeno's body began to react to the stimuli, his small cock growing harder against the sheets, or how his breathing slowly began to quicken. 

Stanley could tell that Xeno was slowly becoming more and more aware of it, but when he saw Xeno's shoulders tense and eyes begin to flutter, Stanley took a good tight squeeze of his ass cheek before delivering a swift, though not too hard, spank.

Xeno gasped loudly as the spank was enough to fully wake him up. “Stan...what are you...doing?” He asked, but his boyfriend quickly turned over his body, removing his pants entirely, showcasing his proudly erect cock and pushing inside the head through the pink void. 

The albino arched his back entirely, feeling way too much after being suddenly woken up. “Couldn’t you wait after dinner?” He moaned, wrapping his legs around the blonde’s waist and tugging at the sheets with both fists. “I love how you’re never tired after training…” 

Xeno was happy, loving how his boyfriend was cherishing his body and moaning like the baby slut he truly was. It was a bit difficult to twirl around in the bed until he was able to sit up on Stanley’s lap; letting the cock to sink even more into his wet abyss that was already desperately clenching around the hard length. Xeno removed his boyfriend’s shirt as he wanted to feel his abdomen; since Stanley joined the basketball team, his body was already showing the great and astounding results. 

He outlined the pectorals, licked softly on the perky pink nipples and even caressed the newly formed six pack. “You’re so strong…” He moaned louder, already feeling a bubbling sensation inside his groin and looking up to let their lips meet into a feverishly and strong kiss. 

Then Stanley rocked his hips just right, touching the albino’s prostate and forcing Xeno to scatter a strong string of shining stars across their stomachs. His hole clamped around the cock and sucked Stanley dry, for every single drop of warm milk that was pouring inside. 

“Hmm...I love when you arrive home all horny and needy.” Xeno was leaving soft kisses on his boyfriend’s chest; Stanley felt so warm and it was hard to believe each day that he was the only one allowed to see him like that and to enjoy his unique and perfect affection.

Xeno moaned a bit more when the blonde removed his already flaccid cock, and he felt how his pink void started twitching while the cum was leaking out onto the mattress. “Before I forget…” And perhaps this wasn’t the best time to talk about that, but Xeno was feeling so tired right now that after having dinner he was sure to pass out. “My mom sent me an email earlier in the afternoon.” He wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck and forced him down on top of him. 

“I know this is a bit difficult and we can totally say no…” He nervously giggled. “But I didn’t know how to answer the email…” He swallowed. “My mom wants to invite your mom to the auction event, to show her what a great kid you are...and of course to meet her to thank and show off what an awesome son in law you are…” Xeno placed more kisses on Stanley’s mouth, already noticing the narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. “You have explained some things to me before...but I prefer if you tell me what to do, what to answer...as I don’t want to overshare your private life with my parents.”

"My... mom?" 

That was... not really what Stanley was expecting to hear from Xeno's lips, especially with their bodies still sweaty and covered in the remains of their quickie. Stanley sat up fully, seeing Xeno's worried eyes as their bodies separated, but it was a thought process he just couldn't do while wrapped up in his arms. 

"Shit, I uh-" Stanley honestly had no idea what to say, sitting criss crossed on the bed as he ran a hand through his hair, forcing it back and away from his eyes. His mom...? She was still alive, probably. But Stanley had no idea where, or what she was even doing. Stanley had explained that to Xeno before, and Xeno most likely picked up on the fact that it was just a subject Stanley never liked to focus on. Whenever Stanley really, really thought about her leaving, the truth of it all just became way too hard to handle. 

The reason she left was probably his fault. 

Stanley sighed, his shoulders slumping as he stared down at the bed. "I have no idea where she is," he said, which was entirely true. "She just... left one day. Woke up and she was gone. Dad got pissed whenever I brought it up, so I learned to stop doing that. I always figured she just-" his words stopped, hands beginning to grip as his brows furrowed more deeply, "got sick and tired of having a piece of shit husband and a piece of shit kid that was slowly ending up just like him."

It wasn't news to either of them that Stanley wasn't the best of kids. He got in a lot of trouble. Began to beat people up. Started stealing cigarettes from his dad. It was always his mom that talked to the principal, or would catch him smoking at an age that didn't even hit double digits yet. Stanley couldn't remember the faces she would give him. Maybe he blocked those out. But he had a feeling the expressions were always a twist of disgust and disappointment. 

"I just... don't know," Stanley said again, shrugging it off, "she could be in Colorado, New York, hell she could have moved to fucking Alaska for all I know. She never even sent a letter. Not once." Stanley's glare only grew. God, he could remember it, checking the mailbox in hopes for something, anything at all. Eventually he stopped hoping. She got out. She didn't want back in. A part of him couldn't blame her for that. 

But he was... different now. Sure he still smoked, but it was less when he was around Xeno. He was doing well with his sports. His grades were up. He had plans for colleges. Even the auction, with as many secrets as it held, would be seen as a wonderful thing. That feeling of hope was swirling again, and it only made Stanley feel sick to his stomach. Would it really be that easy...? Would she be proud...?

"Maybe we can... track her down, somehow."

Xeno felt bad after seeing Stanley’s sad demeanor. And it was his fault for mentioning his mom; he crawled on the bed and sat on his boyfriend’s lap, not a hint of arousal on his touches while he wrapped his arms across the blonde’s back, looking up and wanting to help him in any sort of way. 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up. Just wanted to know an answer for my mom.” He said as his heart ached for knowing Stanley was deeply hurt. “Of course we can track her down...if that’s what you really want. I can make some calls…” As Xeno knew his father had those types of relationships, always investigating and lurking to know about other companies' work and business deals; it wasn’t legal but something his old man was proud to brag about. How he succeeded in ruining the competitor’s international negotiations and keeping all the money to himself; so finding a human being, one that even used to live inside their small town should be easy enough.

“But whatever happens…” Xeno cupped both hands on Stanley’s cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet as he tried to pull himself up a little bit for their lips to softly brush. “Know that I am proud of you...you’re a great boyfriend, a great student, a great athlete and a great person.” Another sweet kiss. “You’re great and kind and so lovely; I know you did things in the past that perhaps you’re ashamed of, but know that I don’t care about any of that...I love you with all my heart and couldn’t be happier with you.” And that was the truth.

“I can just answer my mom that your mom is a bit busy and keep this between us.” He sighed, hating the fact that Stanley looked like about to cry; how many times he had seen his boyfriend shed some tears? Only two times during sex and was just when Stanley was profesing his love to him for the very first time. “But I’ll help you track her down...that’s a promise.”

A smile slowly formed on Stanley's lips, softly taking Xeno's cheek into his hand. "You know, sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve you." He followed it with a few soft kisses to Xeno's welcoming lips, all before giving a slow sigh. "I suppose... if you think we can really find her. You can just let your mom know that my mom's pretty busy, and I'll let her know as soon as possible. And in the meantime..." 

"In the meantime," Stanley laid a few more kisses to Xeno's lips, tugging them both down until they laid across the bed. "How about we switch subjects - You're doing some big science fair thing soon, right? Isn't that for little kids? Don't tell me you're going to beat all their little clay volcano projects down with some sort of solar beam." 

Xeno's sad smile suggested that he knew exactly why Stanley wanted to move away from the subject. But he allowed it to happen, their conversation switching now, and Stanley happily listening along to all the intense science lingo that he never fully understood. 

* * *

Stanley stared down at the paper in his hands. His knee was bouncing, a building anxiety that he wasn't entirely prepared for when Xeno handed it to him. 

They sat in the dining room, barely finished with breakfast when Xeno broke the news to him. 

A four hour drive. That's it. That's how far she was. She never even left the state. The paper held an address, as well as a picture of a small house and a small bit of info. She was working as an elementary school librarian. She drove a blue SUV. She wasn't even that far away. It should have been great news; she was easier to see this way. But it only made Stanley's stomach twist. Four hours. Only four hours and she could have come back to see him. 

"Not today," was all Stanley could say, placing the paper down on the table. He could feel Xeno's worried stare, but ignored it entirely as he stood. He really needed a fucking cigarette. "Maybe later, not today." 

* * *

Not today became a phrase Stanley used too often. Not today lasted an entire two weeks before Stanley finally found himself in the driver's seat of the red volvo. It even got to the point where Stanley's friends were telling him to knock it off, to just bite the bullet and get it over with. His entire mood had changed since he got that damn piece of paper. He hated how it put Xeno on edge as well, most likely sensing his bad mood. Even their usual nighttime routine had seen a change, Stanley's sex drive plummeting, and finding himself only wanting to sleep. 

It was for the best. He knew it was. He needed to just put it behind him. 

He softly tapped at the wheel of the volvo as they drove wordlessly down the highway. Xeno didn't even ask if he could come along, but Stanley needed him there anyway, an unspoken requirement. But the silence was becoming too much. 

"I'm sorry," Stanley let out softly, unable to look at Xeno, only watching the cars around him. "For... the past couple of weeks, I mean. I haven't... been in the best of moods. I don't want to take it out on you so I've been just... quiet, I guess."

“Don’t worry about that…” Xeno looked to his boyfriend and held his hand while they started the drive towards the near town. “I sure miss you, but I understand this is some gruesome news and that you have been busy thinking about it.” He said while trying now to focus his attention on the road; what could have been a cute road trip was now turned into a weird and silent ride, but the albino was focusing all his love and support towards his boyfriend. 

Some beautiful paths can’t be discovered without getting lost and right now Stanley had postponed knowing about his mother since too long ago; Xeno didn’t blame him, what the woman did was a horrible thing to do, just leaving town and forgetting about her life, but perhaps that’s way both of them fully understood each other. Both were lonely and had found some sort of family in themselves. 

It was a sunny day and Xeno just glared outside the window as his boyfriend wasn’t in the mood for talking about anything and he didn't want to stress him a bit more with his science topics; he just hoped that the struggles that they surely would endure today will be something to remember in a near future, but today it was just the start of a long and tired day. 

After the four hours had passed they finally entered the town; it was one of those quiet little towns right at the edge of the world that in a better mood it will make them feel like being right at home as it looked cozy, small and even cute. Like brought from a fairytale. 

It wasn’t hard to find the woman’s home and Stanley nervously parked just one block behind, deep blue glare looking intently at the small, simple and peaceful cottage. It had a cute white fence all around it with small apple trees giving a little bit of shadow.

Xeno turned to look at his boyfriend, it was Friday and both ditched school in order to fulfill the road trip. “Don’t worry Stan, perhaps she’s just getting back home.” And that was a wild thought that popped right inside the albino’s mind as he didn’t notice a car right in the property and as if heavens were aligned, a white suburban approached the small home. Xeno felt how his stomach twist and he gulped hard by knowing it was just a matter of seconds for Stanley to see his mother again. 

Suddenly Xeno could swear he heard how his boyfriend’s heart broke into a million pieces and his mouth was wide open at the image that his black orbs were looking. The woman was beautiful, as beautiful as Stanley, with long blonde curls, ivory skin and some pretty blue eyes that he could see even if he was a thousand miles away, but what really shocked him was that two small kids got out of the vehicle and were running wildly behind her. 

The worst part was that the woman kneeled down and hugged them both, placing soft kisses on their foreheads before leading them inside the cottage. 

Xeno didn’t know what to say, he just turned his face and muttered the first words that came to mind. “Stan…”

Stanley's fingers felt numb. It was probably due to his tight grip on the steering wheel, eyes never leaving her, never leaving her face. He hadn't seen her in so long. She still looked the same. Her face had become so blurry in his memories but now every single one of them felt fresh and new again. But every single bit of that was ripped apart when those two kids came from the car. Not too old. Elementary. Blonde hair just like hers, just like his. Well dressed, well taken care of, well treated in their cute little house with the white picket fence. 

Stanley was aware Xeno had talked to him, but it sounded like his voice was underwater, muffled and miles away. The door was closing, his mother sealing off their two worlds. She didn't just find an 'out'. She found an entirely new life. No wonder she never came back. 

The engine started - did he start it? Stanley was only half-aware of his actions as he whipped the car away from the nice little street they parked on, wheels screeching against the pavement as he barreled far from any other memories that could have been made with that woman. He could hear the revving of the engine, something deep inside him knowing that it was a major signal he was going too fast, but he didn't care. 

Only one hand stayed gripped tight to the steering wheel, Stanley's teeth biting down hard on the thumb of his other. Were they twins? Or just close in age? Did she think about him once when she was pregnant with some other dude's kids? Did he treat her right - did they not get in trouble, or curse her out and steal cigarettes and beat up on all the other kids at school for saying shitty things?! Shit - that was a red light.

Xeno was talking again, Stanley knew that he was, but they weren't real words just then. He needed to get out of that damn city. It was only when they finally reached a wooded area, no more of those cute neighborhoods and perfect little houses, that Stanley could finally make out Xeno's words, or at least the tail end of a panicked shriek; '-SCARING ME!' 

A sudden panting gasp left Stanley's throat, his foot beginning to press at the break as he pulled off onto a small side street. It was some sort of path to a park, but he didn't bother finding parking, pulling off to the side as he finally stopped the car. He had... no idea where the fuck they were, but that didn't matter. When the car was finally off, Stanley became all too aware at how heavy his breathing was, or how white his knuckles had become while gripping at the wheel. His joints felt stiff as he peeled them away from the wheel, watching with a glare as he saw them shaking. 

Why did they even come here? For some sort of proof...? A lie he fed himself that she would actually be proud of him, would be a part of his life again, that he wasn't some shitty delinquent. But that was all just a facade, wasn't it? He was still a piece of shit. He could barely even talk to his boyfriend these past weeks because of a shitty mood. He had yelled at Xeno in the past. And even now, he just put them both in danger, speeding down the roads while he could barely see past his rage.

None of that even scratched the surface of everything else. Everything else that felt both miles away from them right now, and yet a constant weight on Stanley's shoulders. 

He could feel the pressure behind his eyes - that annoying warning that he was about to start crying. But when timid fingers began to lightly touch his shoulder, Stanley ripped off his seat belt and nearly threw himself out of the car, the door slamming hard behind him. Yet another show of unnecessary rage. God dammit. He needed to walk, to scream, to think. He couldn't yell at Xeno. None of this was his fault. Xeno didn't deserve any of this. He couldn't lose himself like that again. 

So he walked, hands folded behind his head as he breathed deep, into the wooded park. He sat at the first bench he found, hands folded in his lap, but found it wasn't long before he held his head within his palms. 

None of it really mattered in the end. The sports, the college applications, it was all just some ruse. He really was just a piece of shit, in the end.

It didn’t take long for Xeno to find him. And his heartbreak even more by the sad image of Stanley sobbing himself within his palms. He had never seen his boyfriend cry like that

Emotions swirled out of his ice watery eyes as streaks of fire burned his cheeks; each new wave a hot trail of agony as slim, his strong shoulders shook in each rake of emotion through his frame and Xeno just sat by his side, no touching him, just carefully leaning his head against Stanley’s shoulder. 

He then heard how his boyfriend’s breathing hitched as his knees were constantly shaking and Xeno knew there was a strong fire of shame, anger and deep sadness that was burning just under the blonde’s skin. “You don’t deserve that…” He finally said, looking up to the bright blue sky and sighing deeply as he was trying to avoid crying with him. He wanted to, but the albino preferred to be some kind of support. 

“Our parents suck…” And he tried with that at least to bring a smile to Stanley. “I know we have different stories and different backgrounds, but I totally understand being abandoned by the ones that should love and protect you. It’s just unfair and we don’t deserve that.”

“You’re a great guy and in this almost year together I have learned so much about you...so much that I’m sure I want to form a family with you.” Xeno placed one hand on the shivering knee and sighed a bit more before continuing. “We’re a family Stan, just you and me. You were there with me when I got the flu some weeks ago, you were the only one that gave me a Christmas worth remembering and you’re the only one that listens tirelessly to all my science rant and I…” He didn’t know if this was of any help at all. “I go to your matches and cheer you when you score a point in basketball, I get proud of you when you pass an exam and I even scold you sometimes when sleeping so late for playing video games…”

“We’re a family. And I don’t think we need anyone else to join us.” Perhaps some kids, but Xeno didn’t want to talk now about the future that awaited them. “It's small and perhaps a little broken, but it’s the family that you and I had created these past months.”

Xeno's words were kind. Stanley wanted nothing more than to believe every single one of them, but something wasn't allowing the words to cement into his mind. Xeno may have believed these things, but what the hell were his beliefs based on? A series of lies that got way too out of control, and now the cracks were beginning to show. A part of Stanley kept reminding himself how much he deserved this. What had he done to earn the shot at a good life? Even if everything went off without a hitch, even if the auction went amazing and Hyoga got off their back, those pictures would never go away. Stanley would always know what he had done. No part of him deserved Xeno's kindness. 

And yet, when Xeno's hand fell on his knee, Stanley's first reflex was to grip at it, trembling fingers comforted by his warmth. It was not the first time that Stanley considered outing it all. Every bit of it, right there. But Xeno knowing the truth wouldn't aid in anything. Hyoga still had those damn pictures. It was still his best bet to shut up. 

Stanley had no idea what to say to Xeno's words, sniffling quickly as he rubbed his sleeve at his eyes. He didn't feel ashamed at these tears, if anything he felt better with them out, a raw almost monotone sense of clarity. With his head finally rising, he looked out at the park, taking in the sight of it all. The fields, the far off jungle-gym, a few kids playing atop it. Some couple was walking their dog, though thankfully Stanley was no longer crying his eyes out by the time they got closer.

"At least we'd never be like that, shitty fucking parents" Stanley began, though his own words had begun to shock him. What the hell was he even talking about? It wasn't the first time that the subject of kids had somehow snuck its way into their conversations. But Stanley was quick to divert from that, his hand letting go of Xeno's but only to wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer on the bench. "Broken is right... It won't be that way when we get out of town. A place of our own. A white picket fence of our own." Stanley's words felt empty, things he couldn't bring himself to believe, unable to think too far into the future without that damn auction looming over him. 

Sniffing again, Stanley patted at Xeno's shoulder, wanting nothing more to do with this little town and its cute park, "lets go - we can get off the freeway a few exits earlier and hit that diner we like. Have some milkshakes or something." The smile that Stanley was giving Xeno was one that was filled with more pleading than happiness. He just needed to leave, and never look back again.

“Let’s go, then.” Xeno stood up from the bench and offered his hand to the blonde, smiling happily when Stanley did squeeze him back; they slowly walked silently towards the car. 

The ride was again silent and Xeno tried to not be bothered by that, of course his boyfriend just experienced what could be one of the worst experiences of his life and the albino didn’t really wish that on someone. 

The road seemed endless, it was going on and on and the sky on the horizon wasn’t still dark, just a shot with crimson, like a splash of blood and there was no one there, just their red volvo and the eternal silence that lingered inside the vehicle. Finally Stanley got off on the right exit to the city closer to their small town and promptly parked right in front of the diner. 

The blonde quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and Xeno stopped him from going outside. “Wait just a little bit…” He was playing with his fingertips and sighed deeply before talking. “I understand if you are still sad, it's normal and I’m glad you’re expressing your emotions. It 's healthy.” And Xeno was being sincere with that. “I just missed you so much, this past week you have been extremely silent and…” Was he really going to cry for not being touched during so many nights? “I also understand that you aren't in the mood to make love...but…” Some tears started dripping down his eyes and Xeno felt how his lips were already quivering. “I feel so alone right now...I want to be there for you, support you and be someone you can trust.”

The albino turned his face to glare at Stanley. “But is it too much to ask for my boyfriend back? You don’t have to be happy and gibberish, I just want to talk a little bit more or to cuddle while sleeping instead of having our own sides of the bed...before this we didn’t have sides, we just slept together in the middle.” He chuckled while wiping some tears away. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I understand and I love you so much, especially for being there with me after meeting my parents and their rude comments, but your embrace was what helped me endure them.” He tried to smile, but was feeling so sad right now. 

“I want you back, Stan…”

Stanley let go of the door handle, staring at Xeno with furrowed brows. He didn't blame Xeno for having high emotions at all of this, but the sight of seeing him cry only confirmed it so much more. He fucked up - even if he didn't mean to, even if he was trying to prevent a fuck up, he somehow still managed to make Xeno cry. 

"I--" he began, but no words came, gritting his teeth. What the hell was he supposed to say...? That he was sorry, that it wouldn't happen again....? Gulping down, Stanley started the car again, but his hand reached out to take Xeno's into his, hoping he wouldn't think that him pulling away from the diner parking lot was a bad thing. He just wanted somewhere more secluded, somewhere that prying eyes couldn't see. He settled on the nearby empty parking lot of a closed department store, parking beneath a row of trees that darkened the car even more from the moon that was beginning to show in the sky. 

As soon as the car turned off, Stanley undid his seatbelt and reached down below the seat's cushion, tugging on the bar that allowed him to slide the passenger seat all the way back and give him a lot more room. He pressed down on Xeno's buckle as well, releasing it and tugging more on his hand, "come here." It was a simple command, but another gentle tug on Xeno's arm seemed to cause him to realize what Stanley wanted, slender legs soon moving to straddle his hips. They didn't have a lot of room. But Stanley also wasn't intending to get intimate, just needing to be able to hold Xeno as close as he could in the small car.

His face pushed into Xeno's chest, taking in his gentle scent, letting out a broken sigh that threatened to come with more tears. "It was too much," he let out, arms around Xeno's waist as he tugged him even closer, gripping at the back of Xeno's shirt. "I don't know it was. I just wanted to turn invisible for a while. I felt on edge - I didn't want to snap at you again, I didn't want to scare you away, I--" Stanley gulped down, knowing at this point he was wetting Xeno's face with more tears that should have dried up by now. "Every day, I think about losing you, doing something stupid, scaring you off-" 

He looked up - into those dark eyes that he had grown to love so much, wanting terribly for them to love him back. But it was a ruse. It was all just a ruse. Stanley's eyes brimmed again with tears, glaring up at Xeno, slowly reaching up as he held Xeno's jawline, "something will happen. I'll fuck up. And you'll leave me too. Don't you get that...? You deserve so much better than me."

“Hey, hey…” Xeno’s thumbs were wiping away every single tear that was sliding down his boyfriend’s face; he just couldn’t believe how truly hurt Stanley was. He always looked so tough, not being afraid of anything and even setting fear on others, but right now, inside the red volvo, Stanley was a scared child. 

“Even if you fuck up...I know we’ll be able to handle it.” He pressed a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips. “Even if we fight, if we’re mad at each other or if we get tired...anger can’t last forever...and I give you my word that any problem that we could have, it won’t last forever.” 

Xeno didn’t know what wild thoughts were invading his boyfriend’s mind, but he was sure of his words, not that he expected them to fight or to have problems within the future, but everything could be managed.

“They say that after every winter there will be flowers, so don’t worry about that.” Xeno cupped Stanley’s cheeks and glared at his blue eyes. “I’m here and I love you. I don’t care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I’ll be here with you.” Xeno didn’t want to cry too, this was Stanley’s moment, but the emotions were flouring in his skin and he couldn’t help but had quivering lips. “There’s nothing you can ever do to lose my love...even if we’re apart, you’ll forever have my love and my gratitude for everything; I’m a different person than when we first talk and you helped me through a lot...I am stronger because of you…”

Of course the noble thing to do when someone is crying is to try and comfort them; Xeno didn’t know if he was good enough with comforting someone, but he at least hoped that his words could get settled right inside his boyfriend’s brain. 

“We can forget about the diner and go home...we can ask the servants to prepare us some pizza or wings or burgers and watch a silly movie until dawn. To be just us, sharing our warmth, our touch and our love.” Xeno giggled a bit. “We don’t have to make love, but just be right with each other...what do you say?”

Stanley really shouldn't have had any more tears left, but Xeno's words only made more fall. His chest heaved with the need to bring him closer, the hands that caressed his jawline coaxing him down for more kisses, all made salty by the tears that had been falling down both their cheeks. There was a passion there that Stanley had never felt before, different from their first times, or even when Stanley was finally able to say that he loved him. An almost frightened need for more, like every single kiss may be their last. Xeno didn't know everything. He didn't need to know everything. All that needed to matter right now was this moment. 

Stanley brought their bodies closer, his hands grabbing at Xeno's waist and hips, trying to make sure not even a millimeter of space was available between them. He pressed Xeno's body against the wheel, pleased when he heard the small moan, loving that sound so much better than the sobs and sad voices. He needed more, he needed to feel all of Xeno's body -- but the sudden shrill honk of the car's horn made both of them jolt, lips separating as loud gasps fell from them both. 

All Stanley could do was laugh. He laughed, harder than he had in awhile, forehead against Xeno's chest. Small tears still welled up in the corner of his eyes, the high emotions of the day all too much. But he felt happy, somehow. A bittersweet emotion that only grew even sweeter when he heard Xeno's soft chuckles as well. 

"Let's do that," he hummed out, chin resting against Xeno's chest as he stared up at him, "go home, get some dinner, watch something real stupid on television. Maybe that shows where people can't bake and keep messing it up real bad. We can laugh at them." Seeing Xeno's warm smile was the only confirmation Stanley needed, leaning up once more to give him a soft kiss. "Let's forget about today." 

* * *

Their dinner became even more simple than Xeno had suggested, getting home at a late hour and not wanting to wake the servants. Ever since Stanley had begun to live there, they had been buying more and more frozen meals, so the dinner they both ate was a frozen pizza that warmed up in the oven. They ate it as they browsed television, putting on stupid game shows that didn't have much thought to them. Mindless entertainment that anyone could laugh at. 

And when they could barely keep their eyes open, Stanley wrapped his arms tight around Xeno's body, missing it so much, how his hair smelt, how soft his skin was, how he would often give small content sighs when he was happy within his arms. It only took a few soft kisses to Xeno's neck before he understood, their bodies tangling together beneath the sheets. Xeno's usual requests for Stanley to not finish inside him were thrown out the window, their lips never leaving one another for the remainder of the night, Stanley able to drink down every single moan Xeno let out. 

Stanley soon laid panting, his body spent, Xeno also catching his breath beside him, both of their stomachs in need of a quick clean up. But they didn't care just yet, lazy kisses finding their lips. 

"I love you," Stanley whispered out, feeling a warmth spread inside him as he said it, his thumb caressing Xeno's cheek. No matter what happened, Xeno would love him back. Those were the words that Xeno had spoken that night. Stanley wanted to believe they were true, with every fiber of his being. But 'no matter what' had it's limits. 

Stanley pushed the thought away, leaving Xeno with one more kiss, "and it makes me happy... to think that you love me back."


	20. Have You Seen My Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed their life had returned to their normality. Xeno knew Stanley was still sad about the whole ordeal, but anytime he noticed his boyfriend was about to lose it or that his pretty glare was turning crystal clear, he would stopped everything and ran to his side; to embraced him, kissed him deeply and listen to his endless thoughts...until one day, Stanley stopped thinking about it or that was he forced Xeno to believe

It seemed their life had returned to their normality. Xeno knew Stanley was still sad about the whole ordeal, but anytime he noticed his boyfriend was about to lose it or that his pretty glare was turning crystal clear, he would stopped everything and ran to his side; to embraced him, kissed him deeply and listen to his endless thoughts...until one day, Stanley stopped thinking about it or that was he forced Xeno to believe. 

Their senior year was almost over and Xeno couldn’t stop his brows from arching and his mouth to stay wide open when he attended one of Stanley’s last basketball games. 

He was sitting right beside Luna, sort of paying attention to the game and sort of reading a book about quantum physics when the girl suddenly forced the book shut, forcing him to gasp a little. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Just look at the game.” 

“I know Stanley is doing good.”

Luna just huffed and gripped the albino’s cheeks to force his dark glare on the court. Xeno did started paying attention, noticing how the cheerleaders were animosity chanting to the basketball players, how Stanley got a hold of the ball and threw it overhead at the basket as hard as he could. It went flying, hitting the backboard and banging through the netless hoop at full speed and as everyone was gasping, dreading that the ball would shoot back out, it went full back in.

It was a perfect jump shot and the blonde moved in a semicircle around the court, directing his blue glare and wide smile to his boyfriend and right behind him, the cheerleaders raised a cute hand-made banner that cheesily read:

_ ”Take a shot and go to prom with me.”  _

Xeno stood up, both hands covering his mouth as he couldn’t believe his boyfriend had actually asked him to prom. They hadn’t even discussed the possibility of attending prom, thinking Stanley was too cool to even consider it and the idea didn’t even sit inside Xeno’s mind, but right now one of the most popular and handsome guys inside their high school had asked him, him and in front of the whole study council. 

“Yes…” He said between cute sobs, and walking down the steps to meet his boyfriend who was now with both arms stretched out waiting for a hug. 

With that shot Stanley had won the game and Xeno couldn’t feel even more prouder. “Of course that I’ll love to go to prom with you…”

Getting Xeno to go to prom with him was only step one. Stanley was honestly surprised when the team and cheerleaders allowed him such a plan, but he suspected Xeno's parties across the past few months had greatly boosted his popularity, as well as acceptance in their relationship. Or, maybe it just made people feel special and worth boasting over the fact that they were in support of the big 'gay relationship' of the school. 

Oh well. None of it bothered Stanley too much, as long as none of them were throwing scorn Xeno's way then he could care less about what people actually thought of him. Besides, he had much bigger things to worry about. 

The auction was growing. Surprisingly fast, a date and venue were now being set. It would happen a week after their graduation, a beautiful conference hall in the nearby city being chosen to host it. It was getting... big. Big enough that it only filled Stanley with anxiety about it all being uncovered. But Hyoga assured Stanley that everything was being handled. It was going beautifully. No one was suspecting a thing, and as long as they were quick to remove the money from the 'charity' bank account as soon as possible, it would become untraceable and they could act like part of the victims in it all. 

Stanley couldn't help but think back to when this all started. When it was about stealing maybe a few grand, perhaps ten at most, to just aid them in getting out of this shitty small town. Now it was about stealing a lot more. Millions, perhaps. Money that Stanley didn't want, anymore. But he couldn't show an ounce of wanting to back out to Hyoga or the others. He had to play along.

So he focused on prom. It was coming up, and fast. Signs were being put up all around the school and every senior that had a partner or even just a good friend had plans to go. Even Xeno talked about it, excited to be able to witness an event he always doubted he would get to see. He even talked about outfits, excited to go shopping - something that Stanley said he could go do and just surprise him with something. Xeno knew his measurements, and also knew how much Stanley hated shopping in those fancy ritzy stores. 

That afternoon, they both sat in the kitchen, having finished a late breakfast as they talked about their plans for the day. Xeno sat on the counter, a common place for him to be, letting him easily watch as Stanley moved about the kitchen, and also offering Stanley such an easy space to come up and lay a few kisses onto his lips. 

"You're going off with Luna, right?" Those kisses began to trail at Xeno's jawline, teeth grazing his soft skin, "Are you really up to going shopping with a girl like that...? For prom clothes? If you think it's a lot just going normal clothes shopping, you're in for a long day..."

“It actually sounds...fun…” Xeno gasped, throwing his head back to allow the blonde to kiss him in any available place. “Prom is a true American tradition and I want…hmm…” He moaned. “I want to experience it all, lucky us that we don’t have to rent a limo, we just need to ask Jasper to take us.” He laughed. 

The kisses and touches were turning feverishly within the seconds; Stanley always knew what buttons to push in order to force the albino’s body to squirm under his touch and even beg for a cock, but Xeno truly was a baby slut and he loved to please his boyfriend in any carnal desires he had. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and the servants were already resting, almost no one around to catch them in the act, which gave a better incentive to their small game; Xeno groaned a little and mewled when the blonde removed his pants and underwear. “Remember I’m leaving...soon.” But Stanley never cared about stuff like that. 

The blonde completely turned Xeno’s body right up in the counter, letting his ass to face him now; the albino yelped when his fleshy cheeks were spread apart, immediately noticing Stanley’s tongue wiggling between them, making him moan in pleasure and to sweat a little bit, just thinking of how good it really felt to make love in almost any surface around the house. 

The tongue was curling up inside, perfectly wetting every inch and forcing his pink void to eagerly twitch by the constant touches; the tongue was circling around it until just the right moment as Xeno already noticed that his hard length was leaking precum into the counter. “Stan...hurry up…”

Right after he finished speaking, a louder mewled escaped the albino’s lips as the cock was already stretching apart his wet hole, diving deeper inside and feeling how his muscles were rolling in tiny tremors. 

Stanley’s hands were perfectly positioned on the slim fat of his hips and Xeno felt his own cock tingling, an ache in his small bouncing balls and how his void was clenching and unclenching around the shaft. His nose tip was brushing against the cold counter but he didn’t care, he wanted even more and he moaned as his mind went off on the perfect touches thathis boyfriend was giving him, that was until he heard a female’s voice.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you fucking in the kitchen?” Luna screamed; her cheeks were blushing and her mouth was wide open as from the door’s frame she was able to see every single detail of Stanley’s cock buried inside Xeno’s ass.

Stanley's thrust... slowed, to a full stop, fully buried into Xeno as he looked over at his friend. He could feel how Xeno clenched, panic most likely taking over, which meant Stanley needed to act quick. He could pull away in embarrassment in shame, cover them both... but that wasn't going to help the situation at all. 

So, instead, Stanley leaned over Xeno's body more, an elbow down on the counter as he shot a grin Luna's way, his hips pressing even harder against Xeno's ass. "Hey," he said, doing his absolute best to seem unaffected by the situation, "you're the one not looking away. What, do you want to join us or something?" 

His words only got a big, bright glare from Luna, her face red as she twisted her body and stomped away from the kitchen, "you knew I was coming over...! Just...! Finish up, I'm going far away!" 

A chuckle left Stanley, nuzzling down at the back of Xeno's neck, noticing now that he was hiding his face in his hands. "Not the first time someone's caught us," he spoke into Xeno's skin, "well, maybe the first time seeing us." His hips fell back before rocking back, deep into Xeno's body, reaching down now to grab at his dick. "You were clenched so tight the entire time... did you like it? Being caught? Being stared at by someone else?" Stanley chuckled into Xeno's neck, his hand now beginning to stroke fast at his dick, hips resuming a similar pace from before they were seen. "Is it the same reason you scream so loud at night? What a cute slut you are - enjoying the idea of everyone hearing you, knowing how well you're being fucked..."

Xeno bit his bottom lip to stop moaning from the continuous thrusts against his void. “I just want...I just want you to see...me.” He gasped louder when the blonde pulled his cock out and quickly turned his body over, letting his ass to touch the cold counter as he pushed his legs right behind his head, so now everyone who dare to enter the kitchen would have a perfect glimpse of Xeno’s body, especially to his hard bouncing cock. 

“Mmm...stop...she’s going to hear.” But his lips were sealed with Stanley’s, drinking away the incoming moans and hand again stroking his small length; he wasn’t going to say it out loud, but being caught surely increased his arousal, especially because he could show off how handsome Stanley was and how crazy the blonde felt for him. 

The albino felt his own orgasm building and before he knew it his own cock was oozing with his milky seed, already dirtying both their shirts, but Xeno came so hard and let out an audible moan that echoed inside the kitchen, even more when his boyfriend painted his insides white. 

“Damn…” He whispered while trying to regain his breath. “Now I have...to take a quick shower, Luna is going to be so mad at me.” Stanley removed his cock and the cum started dripping down his thighs and even making a mess right on the counter; he sighed deeply and once he was allowed to touch the ground with his shaky legs, Xeno pulled up his pants and underwear, not caring in getting them wet as he only ran outside the kitchen and avoided Luna’s glare as he climbed up the stairs towards his room. 

He was going to take a quick bath and change clothes. 

“I can’t believe you guys actually finished…” The girl was shocked, she honestly thought the couple was going to stop and meet her right outside on the dining table, where she stupidly waited and heard everything. “Is he really that good that you can’t stop fucking him one second?”

"What? You expect me not to finish up? We were almost done, anyway." Stanley held a grin as he sat at the table, one only made stronger when Luna sent a blushed glare his way, obviously irritated. "I wanted to get a quickie in before you steal him for the day, is that so wrong? You're the one that stayed so close by."

Luna gave a scoff, "yeah, the one day I don't bring my earphones with me. I would have drowned you both out if I could." With a sigh, she laid her chin into her palm, "then again, I think with noises that loud, I'd have heard anyway." 

Stanley began to snicker, "Yeah, he's pretty damn loud. That's really the only reason I haven't tried to fuck him in the school bathroom. Yet." 

Luna's brows furrowed down, "you're not really planning...?" 

"Well, we'll have a last day of school at some point. Figured I'd make a good final memory." 

Stanley snickered more at Luna's expression, though he quickly shut himself up when Xeno entered the room, his face flushed as he seemed to be doing his best to not bring up what just happened. Clearing his throat, Stanley stood from the table and gave Xeno a small peck, "Now be back by curfew," he teased, being sure to give Xeno's ass a small squeeze as he and Luna left the dining room. There was a small chance Xeno may scold him later for being so lewd in front of their friend; but seeing his red angry pout was totally worth it. 

Finally outside in the fresh air, Luna gave a deep sigh as she walked down to her car. Or, more, it was her mother's car, but she had gotten the permission to use it while she shopped around for prom dresses. "I don't see how you can deal with him all day, every day," she mumbled, opening the driver's side door. At least shopping would clear both of their minds. "I was thinking we'd hit the mall first, see what we can find." There were a good dozen or so stores that Luna had planned to visit. Poor Xeno - he didn't realize the hell he had walked into.

“He’s really sweet and fun to be around.” Xeno was trying his best not to feel ashamed right inside Luna’s car, buckling his seatbelt and playing with his fingertips while the girl started the car. “We can literally talk about everything and he always listens to me...I love him so much that perhaps this sounds pathetic but I don’t know what I would do without him.” 

As the car got out of the manor’s gate, Xeno nodded. “The mall sounds nice, I really need help choosing mine and Stanley’s suits, he didn’t want to come along but I already have his measurements inside my phone.” 

Once inside the mall, Luna took his hand and dragged him into the first store, there weren’t any suits on sight since she wanted to choose her dress first. The great variety of dresses was inmensible and in every possible color; Xeno even thought that a colorful suit could be fun, but perhaps not so elegant for prom. 

“What color are you looking for? Pink or red would look lovely on you.” 

He noticed all the different styles; halter, strapless, princess and even two piece; his cheeks burned red when thinking something stupid. What if he bought one for himself? Just to use it in front of Stanley; the blonde already loved him with the cheerleader uniform and perhaps a tight dress for their personal prom night could be fun. Especially if Stanley went wild and tore it off of him. Xeno suddenly shook his head, why did he always have to have lewd thoughts?

His black orbs were again directed to the girl, who was already pouting when looking at the dresse’s tags and not even paying attention to the color or design but on the price; Xeno arched an eyebrow when Luna slowly and shyly walked towards the discount section. 

He walked right behind her and when the girl loudly sighed when holding a yellow puffy dress, eyes not loving the fabric nor the style, was when he talked. “How much is your budget? You can choose whichever you like and I’ll pay the difference...don’t look at the price, just enjoy finding your prom dress.”

Luna jolted a bit when she heard Xeno's words - he was always so good at silently sneaking about; it was one of the reasons he was teased a lot. Well, before Stanley scared off the entire school from doing so, and Xeno started throwing parties. 

She chewed softly on her lip, poking on the puffy yellow dress. "My budget is mostly my allowance, which isn't much, and some money I've been making from part-time." The idea of having Xeno pay the remainder for a nice prom dress was... tempting, but it made her feel weird all the same. There wasn't much she could give in return, and it just made her think deeper on the fact that they were essentially using this guy for money...

Jesus, was this why Stanley was so damn angry all the time? No wonder... 

"Hmm, well," she walked from the rack and towards ones that were a bit more slim fitting, covered in different sorts of shine and sequins. "I don't like the idea of wearing something crazy expensive, anyway. I feel like I'd be afraid to spill something on it. So something from over here would be nice..." The prices were lower, but still pretty big. Even if Luna pitched in what she had, Xeno would be paying for more than 3/4ths of the dress. But he didn't seem upset by such an idea, only encouraging Luna to browse more. 

She tried on a few - eventually finding the perfect one, though the feeling of Xeno spotting her so much money was still such an odd feeling. With the dress put so nicely away in a bag, Luna knocked her shoulder against Xeno, "you didn't seem as bored in here as most boys. You almost browsed like you wanted to wear one yourself." She began to snicker - but the sudden flush to Xeno's cheeks began to clue her into it.

"Oh my god - wait, is this..." she poked at her lip - she should tread carefully, not knowing if this was a curiosity thing, or a kinky-bedroom thing. Either way, she wasn't one to judge. Instead, she swung her arm around Xeno's shoulder, "okay, so I think I see what's going on, here. You want to wear something nice for Stanley, right? Hmm," She looked back to the frilly dresses. It was possible one was his style... but... 

She tugged him along, "there's another store I want to go to - we can find something for you, too. Maybe you can wear it under a cute dress, hmm?" Luna stopped in front of one of the stores; it was dark in a way, dark pink shiny walls and displayed out front of mannequins in lingerie. Inside was mostly women, something Xeno must have noticed too when his body seemed reluctant to follow Luna inside. 

"It's fine," she said, now linking arms with him, giggling cutely, "if anyone asks, you're my boyfriend and we are buying something nice together." With a few more tugs, Luna finally got the red-faced boy to follow her in.

“It looks like the store where we bought the plug.” Xeno’s cheeks were a cute tone of rose pink and he nodded to the girl while walking inside with her. There were racks with different lingerie and his face grew warm by thinking which outfit would Stanley liked more; his boyfriend really loved when Xeno surprised him with a new movement, idea or wardrobe. They really liked experimenting during their sexy times. 

“What are you buying?” Actually another question popped inside the albino’s mind. “Who is your prom date? Are you going with Mozu?” Xeno still didn’t know much about the girl, but he was starting to get along and to enjoy even more her company; for him Luna was already a friend and he just hoped the feeling was mutual. 

The albino kept looking at every single garment, liking how the silky fabric felt against his skin and even getting more excited by thinking Stanley would be tearing it off his body. 

Suddenly something caught his attention and he wobbly walked towards a wall, perhaps it was stupid but in his mind it sounded cute. “I want this…” He said without taking away his black orbs, holding between his hands a white puffy tail, it was also a butt plug but it looked kinkier than the one he already had. Xeno also grabbed some white cat ears and a white see-through baby doll that came with a pearl thong. “Stanley will love this, I can use my plug during the day and once we return home I can quickly change it for this one.” His hands were shaking in excitement and he turned over to see the girl and place his selected items on the basket that Luna was holding. 

“Don’t look at me like that…” Xeno was starting to feel a little bit shy again. “You perfectly know about...our sex life and I trust you...to share some more.” He was pouting a bit, but perhaps for the girl’s shock expression, she was only holding some pink lingerie for herself. “What? Am I more kinky than you?” He arched an eyebrow and giggled.

Luna's face flushed, though she was quick to give a quick scoff, "yeah yeah, I know you two don't ever stop, at least. Do you even eat," actually, she regretted that question, "please don't tell me you fuck while eating. I think at that point you'd need some help..." It was a joke though - one that both of them snickered at, luckily lifting the mood and making things at least a little less awkward. 

"I'm going with Mozu, yeah, but as friends," she poked at the padded cups of a cute red and white polka-dot bra, "neither of us really had any alternatives, but we still wanted to go and party. I don't know if anyone else is going, yet. Magma said it was a waste of time, and Hyoga wouldn't answer me when I asked if he had a date yet." Luna placed a few things into the basket as well, though at this point her budget was pretty much spent, saving a little bit back for a trip to a makeup store. 

They made their purchases, Luna having to flash an ID to prove their ages, soon heading out of the store. Luckily the bags didn't have any big logos on them, so no one knew that they just totally shopped at such a risque store. Next was makeup - something that Xeno seemed absolutely overwhelmed by, so Luna didn't take too much time browsing. She left with a new foundation and eye-shadow pallet, her arm soon linking again with Xeno's as she dragged him around the mall.

"So you have the lingerie, but you should get something to put over it. That way you can surprise him with something nice to tear off of you, and then have the lingerie to keep on you while he--.... you know..." She cleared her throat - she was getting a little... too into planning that bit. But by the blush on Xeno's cheeks, she could tell she had sparked an idea in his mind. "Come on, there's a cute dress store, and it's nothing huge and flashy like those prom dresses." 

She brought Xeno to a woman's clothing store, tugging him back to the dresses and ignoring every stare someone tried to give. Picking something good based on looks alone was important; she doubted Xeno had the guts to try this stuff on in a store full of other people. So for the most part they pretended they were shopping for her, Luna soon holding up a cute white dress. 

It was a bit slim fitting at the top, but the built-in cups would give Xeno the illusion of having small breasts. It flared out a bit at the waist, creating a cute flowing skirt. "It's simple, but it'll go with... well, everything else pretty well. Unless your eyes have caught anything else...?"

“It looks perfect.” Xeno traced some fingers on the fabric, already imagining how he would look while wearing it, with the perfect lingerie right underneath. “I won’t use it on prom night, but it’s almost our first year anniversary...I could prepare an elegant dinner and have it right out in the garden...wearing this.” He touched it again, already wanting it. “Do you think I’ll look good enough for him?” And when Luna nodded he smiled widely. “Then let’s buy it.” 

He took it away from her hands, it was his dress and almost ran towards the checkout line, paying in full cash and giggling while receiving the big blue bag; even if everyone thought he was buying the dress for Luna, Xeno thought that no way in hell she could pull off that dress like him. 

“Let’s go, I still need to buy mine and Stanley’s suits.” The girl followed him until Xeno spotted his favorite men’s clothing store; it had some of the best tailored suits in town. It was impossible for him to take the suit home, but the plan all along was to leave his and Stanley’s measures to pick them up in some weeks. 

Xeno choosed a black fit peak lapel for his boyfriend with the top lapel edges facing upward at sharp angles immediately below the collar with a double breasted jacket and for him a royal blue slim fit suit that would be completely narrowed at the chest and waist. He left all his information to the clerk and would eagerly wait for the call when they were ready; it was just in that second trip to the mall that Stanley would be forced to come along as it would be necessary for the tailor to check if the suit fitted perfectly.

“Now I’m done.” He happily said to Luna; time really went flying with her and he truly enjoyed their small shopping spree. “Do you want to grab some early dinner before going home?” Even if Xeno wanted to run home towards his boyfriend’s tight embrace, he still wanted his friend's date to continue. “Stanley and I really love one italian restaurant right here in the mall; they even prepare your cheese pasta on a huge parmesan wheel right on your table.”

"Whoa - really?! I've heard of that place! But, uh," Luna rubbed at her neck, "I sort of spent the rest of what I had at the last few stores, so really, it's fine." But Luna found very quickly that Xeno wasn't going to take no for an answer, insisting until she eventually gave in, happy as well that their night wasn't ending just yet. 

When Luna eventually dropped Xeno off at his house, giving him a friendly wave as he walked up the steps of his manor, Luna began to chew at her bottom lip; it really was no wonder that Stanley seemed so pissed off during their conversations about the auction, or why he nearly knocked Hyoga out that night of the summer party... This was going way too damn far, and there was absolutely nothing any of them could do at this point. Too many people involved... 

With a deep sigh, she popped the car out of park and headed away from the manor. Best not to think about it. That was probably Stanley's motto through this. God, she'd have to treat him to a drink or something soon. 

* * *

Stanley had busied himself with games pretty much all day, seeing as it was the best way to distract himself. It was a little weird not having Xeno around - even when Stanley played a game or two Xeno was always nearby. And when Stanley wasn't around Xeno himself he was usually off at practice. But it was just him all day, so a distraction was very welcome.

When the front door opened and closed, he twisted around on the couch to peer at the entryway, catching a glimpse of Xeno and a good handful of bags. "Hey!" he called out, feeling a bit of excitement, "I thought you were just ordering suits! What'd you buy!" 

But no answer came - Xeno had quickly hurried up the stairs to their room... 

Which meant... *Xeno had something hidden within those bags." 

With a wide grin, Stanley left his game behind and hopped over the back of the couch, quickly running up the manor's steps. Though, by time he had finally reached their room, Xeno had already seemed to put the bags away... somewhere.... 

"Hmmm," Stanley hummed, giving Xeno a smirk, "I think... you're hiding something," he teased, his arms wrapping around Xeno's waist and already showering him with a series of small kisses. "I don't know what's stronger. How much I missed you today, or my curiosity of what was inside those bags."

“Hmm…” Xeno was melting into his boyfriend’s touch; it was weird for them to be apart for so many hours and he was happy to cling right on his neck and be directed towards their bed; Barry was already asleep right on the edge and they had already get used to have their sexy times with the cat inside the room. “It’s a surprise…” Xeno tried to say between kisses. “I’m just telling you that it’s a surprise for our first anniversary, so please don’t try to find them...just pay attention to me.” He pouted, teeths gently biting the blonde’s bottom lip. 

“I have fun with Luna…” Even if Stanley was already taking off his clothes, Xeno wanted to talk a bit about his day. “I think we’re already friends...she also had…ah!” He couldn’t avoid moaning when the blonde started sucking on his hard length. “You’re so desperate…” And of course the albino felt the same, being away from Stanley only brought them back together like two powerful magnets. Luna was right, they never stopped making love and he was proud of that.

* * *

Classes were almost over and Xeno forced Stanley to sit with him inside the library to fully study for every upcoming test; this was the blonde’s last opportunity to obtain a passing grade in every single class and along with his great development at basket, Xeno was sure some scouts would surely want him for college. 

Prom was also right on the corner and Xeno sought any opportunity inside school to talk with Luna about the event; he wanted to know everything. How he should style his hair (he was leaving the same weird style with his huge pompadour, but he still wanted to talk about that), he also asked if they should all go together inside his limo, he was nervous about dancing but the girl happily offered her help in that theme; Xeno was a mess and even invited Luna for a sleepover to watch teen movies that were centered around prom, just for him to have a better idea of how the event was supposed to be.

Stanley joined them for a little bit but after getting immediately bored he left them alone; that was also one of the few nights that Xeno didn’t sleep in the same bed with his boyfriend, returning to his own bedroom after many months had passed and also because Luna begged him to sleep with her. 

“I don’t want to hear you too fucking, it’s only for a night.” 

And Xeno gladly accepted, even if Stanley narrowed his blue glare directly at him, but the blonde still had Barry to make him some company. 

Just one week before prom, their anniversary date came and Xeno was even more nervous; he couldn’t believe a whole year had passed since they talked inside the school’s bathroom, it was the event that ensued the albino to invite Stanley to live with him. 

A whole year. And Xeno wanted to spend every single year by the blonde’s side. 

They were set to meet right outside in the garden; Xeno was still getting ready inside the bathroom. The small butt plug was already inside his pink void and it didn’t take too much to complete his makeup; Luna had also given him some classes behind Stanley’s back and right when he put the white dress on with the small thong underneath, he felt ready. It was a nice surprise or at least he hoped Stanley liked it.

Stanley stood out in the garden. It was massive, he felt the size of it whenever he came down here, the entire thing a near maze of flowers and high bushes, the very center holding a small gazebo. He stood, leaning against the railing of the gazebo, looking out at the flowers and exotic looking plants, nervously tapping his fingers against the painted wood. 

It was silly to be nervous, but that never stopped him before. He knew Xeno pretty well at this point, he knew that whatever Stanley gave him as a gift, Xeno would love it. But the meaning of them. He must have gone over it more than a dozen times in his head, rehearsing his words, wanting to make sure it was all perfect. He always stumbled over everything when it came to the romantic stuff, and this was... pretty high up there in terms of romance things. Even Luna kept giving him smirks, although they were warm ones, when he bought the items. He told her what they meant, but she only laughed it off, telling him 'uh huh, sure, whatever you say they are'. 

There were footsteps behind him, the small clearing of a throat. Stanley did the same, clearing his throat as he turned, readying himself for the long explanation of his gift.

But his voice had disappeared. 

In front of him stood Xeno, but... not the Xeno he had turned around and expected to see. Sure, Xeno had said to 'dress nice', but this was in a different ballpark. The most obvious shock was the dress; white and form fitting around the waist, but flowing out like a cute bell around his legs. There were cups built in - shit, Stanley was going to have to check that out further, did he stuff them or were they just that good of a push up...? The dress nearly distracted Stanley from the rest of it, the hair done up a bit differently than his usual, the accessories, and God was that makeup, too...?

Stanley had to say something. He couldn't sit there and gawk for too long; Xeno would start to get nervous, and Stanley would just look like a pervert. So, clearing his throat once more, Stanley walked to Xeno, fingers up to his chin as he stared down at the smaller boy inquisitively. "Hmmm," he said, looking all around him now, even grabbing at Xeno's waist as he gently moved him from side to side, as if he was hiding something behind himself. 

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" His tone was teasing, looking behind Xeno and soon pulling back, using his hand to signal a height, "he's about your height, your build, super cute and wears stuff like suspenders and bow ties. He was supposed to meet me here but all I see is this beautiful thing in front of me." With a quick chuckle of his own, and wanting to be sure that Xeno took it as a joke, he knelt to place a soft kiss onto glossed lips. "You're going to have to stop surprising me with stuff like this, I might just develop a new kink..."

“I might have already developed that kink myself…” Xeno giggled in his boyfriend’s sudden embrace, kissing him softly and loving the whole attention; he still couldn’t believe a whole year had passed of them being together and almost without fights nor problems, both already knew each other pretty well and knew how to solve their discussions. 

“Stan...I love you so much.” He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, letting the soft kisses continue, the arousal was already growing inside his body, but he wanted to enjoy their night before continuing, they had the whole night for themselves. “I just wanted to look more pretty for you...you liked me with the cheerleader uniform and now I wanted to try the dress...Luna helped me pick it out.” 

Xeno was feeling as if one part of his soul had love Stanley since the beginning of everything, maybe they were even born from the same star; when you’re in love, you’re capable of learning everything and knowing things you had never dated to think...and Xeno felt exactly that, knowing that love was the key to understanding all what he thought was a mystery before; he had experience everything with the blonde and he was damn sure Stanley could be the one...he was the one. 

After some lovely minutes inside the gazebo, they interlaced their fingers and walked down the stairs towards a small crystal table with some burning dripping candles and some rose petals; they sat side by side, with their hands still attached and the maids placed some dishes right in the middle. A homemade lasagna, a garden salad, cheese breadsticks and steamy cheese pizza.

“I helped them in making the lasagna...it was fun.” He laughed, loving this moment and feeling more nervous than before. 

When Stanley looked at him it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs and floating into the air like midnight smoke; every time their lips met it felt like the world was stopping, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together. “I love you…” He repeated and took out a small envelope that he placed on the table. “It’s a small gift, but last time I had some of the best times of my life...and I want to repeat it.”

Stanley noted how the maids all had a small smile as they brought them their dinner. None of them said a thing about Xeno's dress. In fact, Xeno didn't seem shy at all about wearing it in front of them. He wondered what they thought about it, though. If this was Xeno suddenly taking up crossdressing as a hobby, or if it was a kink thing... honestly, Stanley didn't know which it was either, but he found himself not giving a damn. Xeno was cute in absolutely anything. He already had that androgynous look about him. He made a cute boy, and a cute girl, Stanley was just happy to be along for the ride. 

The envelope, though... that brought a sudden nervousness to Stanley's gut. He had prepared a present too, but the envelope had an air of mystery to it. With careful fingers and an arched eyebrow, Stanley slowly opened the envelope, feeling oddly nostalgic when he pulled the two plane tickets from the envelope. Only this time, the destination was much further than California. It would have them landing far across the Atlantic, in a small city that Stanley didn't even know, but he knew what it meant. 

Xeno had remembered. The night where Stanley had begged him to leave everything behind, to go backpacking across Europe. Stanley had meant it as a means of escape. An escape from everything, from everyone, and the choices he made. But to Xeno it was simply a trip, one much like California. Even the dates; set right after the planned auction…

It was a good thing. Stanley knew it had to be. Something to look forward to. Once the auction was over, they could get away from it all. A full escape. If there was any fallout, they simply wouldn't be around for it! In fact, it wasn't just good, it was perfect! A wide grin finally grew on Stanley's face, leaning over as he placed a long kiss to Xeno's lips. "I didn't think you remembered," he said, and he honestly didn't. "This is going to be great - and hey, we are adults now, especially overseas. We can try out a bunch of new things," he said with a snicker, though he had no intentions on forcing Xeno to try anything he didn't want. But there was a first time for everything. 

Stanley wanted to continue kissing him, he didn't care if the food got cold - but he remembered his own gift, all his sudden nerves washing back to him. "Ah - right, I... got you something too. It's a little embarrassing, and... there's an explanation, so... close your eyes."

Stanley waited until Xeno eventually complied, digging into his pocket and pulling out two silver rings. He had found them online, and both cost him a small chunk of money, but he was surprised to even think that such a thing wasn't an issue anymore. He placed one on the table, taking Xeno's hand into his own, gulping before he spoke. 

"Now - before you try to guess what this is, 'cuz it feels obvious..." Stanley began to press the silver ring onto Xeno's ring finger - on his right hand. The left was for marriage only, he was told. "It's... not that. I guess this is a bit cheesy actually," god, he was already messing this up. Stanley cleared his throat, "It's, uh. A promise ring, I suppose they call them-- Oh, you can open your eyes now." 

The ring itself was tungsten steel, but it had an inner part that spun as Stanley pressed his thumb across it. It was decorated with small stars and planets, etched into the metal.

Stanley sat back, rubbing a bit at the back of his neck, "we both have a lot going on, and we are about to be dealing with a bunch of finals, plus the auction, and then college applications. And even then, at college, we'll be busy, and..." Shit, where was he going with this... What happened to all those rehearsals?! "Wh-... What I mean to say is... it's a promise ring... for, uh. When all that stuff is over, after college... I promise to replace it... with something better..."

“Stan…” Xeno didn’t want to cry, but it was impossible to stop the tears from coming down. “I-I can’t believe this…” He couldn’t stop glaring at his hand, it was shaking and the ring was glowing so pretty against his skin. “It’s beautiful, I…” He stood up and ran towards the blonde’s lap, carefully sitting and cupping his face so their eyes could meet even more. “I can’t believe you want to replace it...that you want that, that…” It was difficult to talk, a knot had just formed right on his throat. “I also want it, a future with you...all my plans revolve around us...this is so perfect…” 

It was only their first anniversary but Xeno knew it was just the start for something new, something better and something eternal. 

The albino refused to leave his boyfriend’s lap, finishing with his dinner right there with a strong arm holding his waist while he rested his back against the strong chest; everything was turning out great. Just a year had passed and his life had changed for the better, Xeno was no longer lonely, nor sad; now Stanley was by his side, his friend, his boyfriend, his lover…

The maids placed the dessert right in front of them and Xeno showed them the ring, smiling widely when the girls started cheering for them and congratulating their love; it was meant to be. 

As Xeno ate the tiramisu with his boyfriend, he kept falling in love with him and each time it was harder than the last time; every time the feeling was getting deeper, more complete, more bewitching. The more love he gave, the more love that was bursting right inside his heart. 

“Let’s promise to do this...even if we’re busy with college, with work or with anything; let’s always have a special dinner on our anniversary as I want to remember this night forever and want to repeat every single year…” Xeno turned his face and kissed his boyfriend, stopping their world and expressing how madly in love he truly was.

Stanley lifted them both, holding him between his arms and slowly walked up the stairs, the kisses never ending and Xeno was even feeling a bit dizzy, also ashamed of the other surprise he had, so once the blonde let his feet touch the ground he said. “Wait for me on the bed, I have another surprise.” And with that he locked himself inside the bathroom. 

Xeno carefully removed his white dress, loving how he used to look; he bit his lip while pulling out the shiny butt plug and quickly replaced it with the one that had a white tail attached. He attached the furry white ears to his hair and put on the pearly lacy thong; his cheeks were bright pink and he took a deep breath before opening the door and slowly showing his body to the blonde while walking towards their bed but standing right on the edge. 

Luckily, that night, the cat that often slept upon their bed had finally taken to sleeping in the large cat tower that now sat near the room's main window. While the cat sleeping at the corner of the bed during quickies beneath the sheets was something they had both gotten used to, Stanley had a feeling that tonight wouldn't be so... simple. 

Stanley sat at the edge of their bed, already beginning to undo bits of his clothing; if Xeno had a surprise that required getting ready in the bathroom, well... there was only one place their night was going to go. And sure enough, Stanley soon looked up to see Xeno walk out in the... very revealing lingerie set, a small white tail dangling between his legs. Stanley felt himself gulp, his eyes traveling over every single inch of Xeno's body, a grin slowly tugging at his lips. 

“I’m ready to be your kitty for the night.” And he growled.

"Did you just... growl at me?" He wanted to rush over to Xeno, but instead began to wave him to move closer, looking up to Xeno as he laid his hands on his slender hips. "Now what sort of good kitty growls? Shouldn't you be purring for me?" As he said it, Stanley slowly leaned down to lay soft kisses against Xeno's belly, trailing them to his hips where he couldn't help but bite at his soft skin. 

The lacy thong didn't do a great job at hiding Xeno's growing erection, which was more of a bonus than anything. Stanley pulled back, poking his finger at the tip, feeling how the fabric began to become wet with the bits of pre that were leaking from his cock. "And it's already getting hard. It's almost as if you know how hard I plan to fuck you tonight."

Hopefully the servants got the idea, seeing as it was their anniversary and they had already bared witness to Xeno's cute get up from before. If they were wise, they'd sleep with music on, or some headphones covering their ears. There was no way Xeno wasn't going to be screaming until his voice gave out.

Stanley's finger continued to rub circles against the tip of Xeno's cock through the thong's fabric, his other hand beginning to tug at the bands... but he stopped. "You know, it looks so cute on you, I think I may keep you in it all night. I want to see you cum with it still on." Stanley's arms quickly wrapped around Xeno's frame then, turning and tossing him onto the soft bed, shedding his jeans onto the floor before crawling over him. He caught Xeno's lips in a kiss, hands running over every inch of his warm body, nails leaving light red marks in their wake. 

Once Xeno's lips were properly red and swollen from their kissing and gentle bites, Stanley started to move up, straddling Xeno's chest as his hands moved down into his boxers. He gave a few soft strokes to his cock before pulling it out, the tip resting right on Xeno's chin. It was rare for Stanley to initiate a blow job like this; usually it was Xeno's idea and Stanley gladly went along with it. But he couldn't help it, the damn ears and tail. If Xeno wanted to act like a kitten... 

"Go on then," Stanley said, licking at his bottom lip as he stared down, "you need your milk, don't you?"


	21. Quick Shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno’s cheeks were burning red, his boyfriend’s cock was softly brushing against his lips and he smiled widely, opening his mouth just to let his tongue poke out; he started giving soft kitty licks to the cock’s head, purring at the same time and holding the shaft with both hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following the story!  
> Happy holidays.

Xeno’s cheeks were burning red, his boyfriend’s cock was softly brushing against his lips and he smiled widely, opening his mouth just to let his tongue poke out; he started giving soft kitty licks to the cock’s head, purring at the same time and holding the shaft with both hands. 

The albino was squeezing gently on the base while he continued savouring the head, loving the groans that Stanley was making. Xeno was doing his best, making slow but steady movements, tracing his tongue down the hard length, sensing every single vein that was twitching. 

His tongue was swirling, tasting the salty precum and he couldn’t help it anymore, opening his mouth and curling his lips right around the head, allowing his boyfriend to push his member deeper inside his mouth, but stopping right at the middle; he was never able to swallow him whole. 

Xeno’s hands were eagerly working on stroking the rest of the length, letting his saliva to drool down and making it easier to stroke. The albino was also moaning with the member inside his mouth, loving how his boyfriend was pinching his nipples, letting them all pinkish and perky; his own cock was throbbing inside the thong and his hole was clenching around the plug, every second feeling more desperate to feel his boyfriend inside. 

Xeno was enjoying it. After a whole year together he already knew when Stanley was reaching his orgasm, how his hand ran through his goldilocks, how his brows cutely furrowed and a soft moan escaped through his lips. Right then and there it happened, a load of warm milk invaded his mouth and Xeno tried to drink everything, but some drops dripped down his mouth.

Stanley pulled the cock out of his mouth and Xeno licked it clean, softly purring and glaring at his boyfriend with lovely eyes until he finished. “I finished my milk.” He said while laying his head against the pillows and spreading his legs open, his cock head was peaking right out of the thong and his cheeks were bright pink. “What do you want to do with me?”

Stanley gave a long hum, looking down at Xeno, his hand softly running against his cock - tired, a bit overstimulated from his touch, but it wouldn't be long before Xeno brought him right back up for more. "I think you need a bit more milk, don't you think so too?" He leaned down then, too in the moment to care about his leftover cum on Xeno's lips as he took them into a slow kiss, enjoying the little purrs that Xeno were giving him in return. "I'll continue to fill you up all night - until you can't possibly take anymore. And you'll take it all like a good kitty, won't you?" 

Stanley slowly crawled off of Xeno then, giving a small theatrical gasp to the sight of Xeno's cock beginning to peak out from his thong, "I thought we said this would be staying all locked up." He tugged at the thong, bringing it up to recover Xeno's needy erection, grinning at how his pre was staining the lacy fabric. It was a bit of a lie; there was no way he could keep himself from touching or running his tongue along his cute cock all night. But he wanted to see Xeno dirtying the pretty pair of panties at least once. 

Stanley laid a few gentle kisses to Xeno's legs and knees before completely twisting him over onto his belly, wanting a good look at his cute little tail. A good spread of his cheeks revealed what Stanley had been wondering; a plug waiting there, just for Stanley to find and tug out. It caused his cock to twitch a bit, but it wasn't ready to rear back to life just yet. That was fine; he could have a little bit of fun with this plug first.

He grabbed onto it, massaging at Xeno's hips and ass cheeks before giving a good tug, the plug soon happily popping out from Xeno's relaxed muscles; but Stanley didn't toss it aside, pressing now to send it right back in. He made sure to do it slow, over and over until Xeno's ass had risen from the bed, arched and begging. "Maybe we need to get you some more toys, hmm?" Stanley grinned as he shoved the plug in once more, loving the little mewls Xeno gave at the teasing treatment, "you seemed to love buying them. Take me with you next time, I'll find something that can torture you real good." 

The playful little threat was the end of the teasing for now, Stanley finally removing the plug one more time and letting it fall to the bed, his cock now leaking and eager to get inside the warm cavern he had repeatedly marked as his own. His thumbs pulled and stretched at his hole, which winked in need, already pre-lubed from the toy. Though, a little spit wouldn't hurt, Stanley letting a good bit fall from his mouth and right into the awaiting hole. 

Within seconds, Stanley's cock was pushed deep inside Xeno, his body nearly sucking him inside. "Why don't you... meow for me some more, kitten?" Stanley panted it out, his pace already fast and hard against Xeno's ass.

Xeno arched his back and scratched the bed sheet, moaning loudly when the cock finally pushed inside his prepared and wet cavern; he never really expected to be so damn in love with his boyfriend’s member. The albino needed it so badly and his body was already so used to the thick hard length, feeling almost like a cocksleeve and knowing he was now fully molded to receive it. 

“Stan...this feels...so good.” It wasn’t normal for Xeno to talk during sex, only repeating his unending love for the blonde over and over again, but he remembered his dirty talk while drunk and knew Stanley loved it, teasing him with it from time to time and here he was, trying his best to look and add lewd in front of his boyfriend. 

The blonde’s hand was firm on his butt cheek, continously spreading it open and Xeno knew his boyfriend was admiring how the cock had been buried between his fleshy mountains; suddenly he felt a slap and a soft meow left his lips. His cheeks turned bright pink, he was actually meowing for his boyfriend and how couldn’t he? This was part of the gift and Stanley had asked him to act like a cat; the ears were still cutely adorning his silverly hair and he turned his look to admire him, to notice the lewd blue glare and to meow harder with every movement. 

Stanley was spankig his ass, again and again between the thrusts until Xeno felt both cheeks slightly burning but it only added more excitement to his body. The blonde’s cock was filling his pink void and widening it even more. Xeno kept whimpering, feeling how his own small member pathetically bounced against his stomach. “Stan...fuck me...hmm...harder.” And as if his words were commands, his boyfriend was chuckling and listening to the albino, even brushing his fingers right across his chest and teasing the perky and sensitive nipples.

After a few seconds, Xeno tried to change a bit the position, lifting his body and forcing Stanley right on his back against the mattress while he got a hold of the hard cock and happily sank right on it; letting his hungry hole to swallow it whole while another meowy sound escaped his lips. Stanley’s hands were now on his hips, helping him to lift his body before sinking down again while he gave a show of his ass to the blonde in the reverse riding. 

“Stan...I’m so close…” A little bit of drool was dripping down his chin as he kept moving his own hips. “Touch me, please.”

Seeing Xeno so lost to the pleasure was always a treat for Stanley, but something about it being their anniversary night caused a new side of Xeno to show off. Sure, he was always pretty loud, but it was rare to see him so... slutty. Begging for more, constantly needing Stanley to go harder, arching his body and hips in the right ways for Stanley's cock to brush against his prostate over and over again. It was so different from their first times, when Xeno would allow Stanley to have most of the control. His constant repeats of 'I love you' had turned into 'fuck me', and honestly Stanley was loving it. 

The show Xeno was giving was something Stanley wanted ingrained into his memory forever, soft ass cheeks continuously ramming down against his cock, Xeno working so hard to make both of them feel good. But at Xeno's whining request, looking back to Stanley with bits of drool at his lips, Stanley had to take that control away. His hands tugged at Xeno's arms, sending Xeno back to lay against his chest, Stanley's hands immediately wrapping around the slim body atop him. Xeno's body was his, every inch of it, and as Stanley laid bites and kisses along Xeno's jawline, his nails dug deep at the pale skin. Red scratches followed wherever he touched, but Xeno's shivering moans told Stanley that the pain was well welcomed. He followed it by tweaking at Xeno's nipples, a bit more harsh than usual, pinching and tugging at them as Stanley forced his hips to thrust up into Xeno's body.

As much as Stanley wanted to keep tormenting Xeno's skin, he needed a better position. His arms moved down to loop below Xeno's knees, tugging his legs upward and forcing them wide. It allowed Stanley to ram his hip upwards, his pace fast and harsh. Xeno had already whined about being close - and it became obvious how close he really was when Stanley felt the clenching of Xeno's inner walls tightening around his cock, the body above him arching and crying out as a new mess of white painted Xeno's belly. But Stanley was far from done with him, still holding Xeno's body in the crunched-up position, cock moving in and out of his body wildly. He knew it would quickly become too much for Xeno, but Stanley knew his body well enough to know that his own peak was seconds away. 

As it hit him, Stanley's teeth found their way to Xeno's shoulder, the intensity of the orgasm never allowing Stanley to realize how hard he was biting down onto the soft skin. His thrusts turned hard, deep, rooting himself as he emptied his load into Xeno's belly, nearly growling against Xeno's shoulder as the waves of pleasure washed over him. It took a few seconds before Stanley let go of Xeno's legs, allowing him to uncurl his body, both of their bodies panting in the afterglow. 

It was only as Stanley twisted their bodies, allowing Xeno to lay at his side, that Stanley noticed the dark welt on the boy's neck. With a small hiss, Stanley softly kissed at the skin. "Sorry..." he muttered, at least noting that it wasn't hard enough to draw blood... but a bruise was already starting. His brows furrowed a bit at that - a bruise was far different from a hickey. In fact, looking now at Xeno's body, the evidence of the scratches were deep red as well. Stanley's fingers were gentle as he brushed past them, unsure if they were sore to the touch. "I... didn't hurt you, did I...?" He laid another kiss to the bite at Xeno's shoulder, "you were being... so damn sexy, I sort of lost my mind a bit..."

“No…” Xeno was trying his best to gain some bit of air back to his lungs. “You didn’t hurt me.” His whole body was aching him and he mindlessly took off the cat ears, letting his body yo twirled in the bed just to look at his favorite blue eyes. “This was amazing.” The albino kissed him softly, still having a little bit of trouble with his ragged breathing. “I can’t believe we have been together for a whole year…” His hands cupped on the blonde’s face and he forced their foreheads to brush against each other. “I feel like this is the beginning of our new life...soon we will be graduating, attending college together and in a blink of an eye we…” 

Xeno’s heart was beating fast and hard against his chest; he didn’t pull off the promise ring and of course he wasn’t going to, that ring belonged right there in his finger. “Well, you can trade this beautiful ring for...another.” It was crystal clear what they both wanted in life and Xeno still couldn’t believe they were so happily together. 

“It feels like yesterday when you helped me get rid of Luna’s gum.” He laughs, hiding his face in the blonde’s neck and crossing his arms on the other’s strong back. “You know I have had a crush on you since forever...and is truly a blessing that you now love me as much as I do...you have helped me a lot…” Xeno didn’t want to ruin their moment and to get all sentimental, but it was hard to stop talking as he was also feeling a knot deep down his throat. “You’re the only one that loves me, that likes me for who I am and that even wants to spend his life with me.”

Xeno was now crying with a pure heart as he wasn’t hiding any feelings. “You have even taught me to be strong, to be myself and to push my boundaries.” He sobbed. “I was already so used to being alone and I thought I didn’t mind, it was okay…” He laughed. “And I even forced myself to believe I was alright, but no…” Xeno was kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “I couldn’t have been more wrong...I needed you and I didn’t even know, how stupid that sounds?” 

The albino didn’t want to cry anymore, he just wiped away some tears and turned his face to glare at the deep blue sea; with the love of his life, Xeno felt that he could be all that he was today, to chase his dreams and to even let his personality breathe. For that is the way when you love someone, you also want to see them fully rather than some manicured version. 

“I already feel you like my family…” He stole a kiss from Stanley’s lips. “You’re my only family Stan...please never leave me…” It was great to be laying with his boyfriend, great to be loved, the warmth of his cheek next to his and a soft hand brushing the silvery locks away from his face. “I love you.”

Stanley's arms wrapped tight around Xeno's frame, hands rubbing gently at his back as small sobs left him. Crying after sex... was definitely not normal for either of them, bit given the previous year and everything that had happened... Stanley continued to softly graze his fingers across Xeno's skin, letting every little memory fill him; brandishing a pocketknife in the school bathroom, coming into this house for the first time, slowly convincing Xeno to kiss him, to let him get close... 

Convince... was it really convincing? The love that poured from Xeno was so real, and Stanley had accepted a long time ago that he wasn't in this for the money anymore. So many times, Stanley had thought over what would happen if Xeno found out what really started all this. The shitty deals for money that grew out of control. They could lead a perfectly happy life if those secrets stayed buried, but what if? Stanley held high hopes that Xeno would understand... understand he made a series of stupid mistakes, but those mistakes brought him to Xeno... without the shitty deal, without those lies, he would have never found someone that made him actually consider a happy future. 

Stanley returned every little kiss, his hands petting back Xeno's hair, a warm smile pulling at his lips. "We're the only family each other needs," Stanley said; and God, did he mean it. His thumbs slowly grazed at Xeno's cheeks, wiping away the damp tears that dared to remain on his skin, kisses soon falling to Xeno's eyelids. "and I love you. No matter what happens." 

_ No matter what happens. _

Stanley knew he was saying that more for himself, than for Xeno... 

* * *

"You know, I think I liked the dress better."

Stanley's words got a small, playful glare from Xeno, the two of them fixing the final details on their prom suits. Xeno, as always, did a perfect job at picking it all out. Stanley understood it to be some fancy brand, and while he was getting a bit better at telling the differences of all the brands that Xeno talked about, Stanley was more focused on them both looking perfect for the night. It was like going on a date in front of the entire school. And while everyone had ceased their constant teasing of Xeno, Stanley still felt the desire to show off a bit. 

Xeno was excited for prom. Stanley couldn't blame him entirely, it was something a lot of teens were freaking out across the school, a once-in-a-lifetime dance. Stanley more or less wanted the night to be done already, knowing full well that these could be pretty damn boring; he had managed to sneak into a few in past years. But Xeno looked great, and Stanley was sure to sneak a flask of something special into his coat pocket, in case he needed to find a different way to have fun. 

They were soon in the limo - a car that Stanley had outright refused to ride in ever since his first experience. But he allowed it for the prom, and didn't mind at all being able to sit back, his arm wrapped around Xeno's shoulder, flashing a grin at the excited boy. "You're really pumped for this, aren't you? I keep telling you, it's just a bunch of music and bad food."

“Well, it’s my first prompt. You can’t blame me for being that excited.” He softly squeezed the blonde’s hand. “And even more for having a handsome date to take me to the world’s most boring dance.” Xeno laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Also Mr., you were the one who invited me to prom, don’t you remember? You even asked me like in a 90s chick flick movie.” The albino really loved that moment and it was perfectly engraved in his mind. “So you don’t have a way out of this.” 

Jasper stopped the limo in a neighborhood that Xeno didn’t quite know, some houses were in good condition, but the majority of them needed a second coat of paint, a quick fix of the roof or repair the broken windows; he didn’t say anything, just patiently waiting for his guests to arrive. 

The albino had already told Stanley that they were picking up Luna, and he smiled when the cute girl peeked her head inside the limo. She looked gorgeous with her tight pink sequin dress; Xeno even felt proud for helping her pick it up. 

“Woah Xeno!” She gasped when finally sitting inside the spacious vehicle. “I had only seen your limo from outside, but it’s so…” She chuckled. “So elegant inside, thank you for picking us up.” 

Xeno noticed his boyfriend arched an eyebrow, but it was pretty obvious that Luna wasn’t going to prom alone; it didn’t take much for Mozu to get inside and closed the door behind his back, scooting closer to his date and passing an arm around Luna’s shoulders. “Yo! Xeno, your limo is the shit!” He screamed and gave a thumbs up to the blonde. “I don’t know how you don’t like to be seen in this sweet baby, man! It 's awesome.”

The albino just laughed and leaned closer to his boyfriend, already enjoying the moment and having a nice conversation with his new friends, because Xeno was already considering Luna a dear friend of his and Mozu was almost getting that title. Surely everything had changed in just a few months and he couldn’t thank Stanley enough for completely changing his life.

Prom night can be a special night, but only if you let it be. 

The moment they got inside the school’s gymnasium, Xeno was surprised. The music was so loud that it made his skin tingle and his lungs feel like mush; the bass thumped in time with his heartbeat as though they were one, filling him from head to toe with music. 

“I like this song.” He cutely said to Stanley. Over the roar of music, a distant hazy chatter could be heard and it was troublesome to make out most words, but laughter was ringing in his ears and he was having fun. “Let’s join the crowd!”

Maybe Xeno didn't notice it - which was probably for the better. The eyes that constantly darted their way during the night. They were, after all, the only openly gay couple that dared to attend the prom that year. And not only that, but the two of them had earned some fame the past year or so, among all the fights and parties. Stanley could tell that the stares were one of two things. Simple curiosity. Or raised eyebrows and snickers. Of course not everyone would have been on board with their relationship. That was to be expected. But no one ever said it out loud... the party, though, for some reason Stanley just couldn't get the stares to leave his mind. He answered by flipping a few people off, but that didn't solve anything in the end. 

Xeno dragging Stanley out to the dance floor only made things feel a bit more awkward. A dance that could have been a nice intimate moment felt infiltrated by everyone else out there. Stanley wanted to show Xeno a good time, but his focus wasn't entirely on Xeno at all. He didn't feel ashamed of Xeno, not one bit... but the school's interest in them was honestly becoming annoying. Xeno was having fun, at least, his smile wide as he enjoyed the music. Even when Stanley convinced him to move back to the table and take a breather, his smile never left. 

Stanley feared for the crowning of the prom king and queen, his mind wandering to the horror movies in which the outcasts would be crowned only for mayhem to happen afterwards. But thankfully neither of their names were called out, the win going to those who were more part of the 'in' crowd. It was after the crowning of the king and queen that the music began to change. Slow, rhythmic, everyone dancing close, and Xeno's eyes seeming to shine at the sight.

"How about..." Stanley leaned over in his chair, his arm wrapping around Xeno's waist, "instead of dancing in front of everyone else, we go out to the limo and celebrate a little bit ourselves?" Stanley noted the pink rising on Xeno's cheeks, "besides, at this point everything's gonna get super boring, and people are gonna start leaving." Stanley wasn't going to take no for an answer, wanting to be away from the crowd and music, taking Xeno's hand as he began to lead towards the gymnasium doors. Even then, he could see the raised eyebrows and hear the whistles or snickers from those who caught sight of them leaving. Annoying assholes - all of them. 

Out in the hallways of the school, Stanley felt like he could breathe again. Xeno was gripping tight at his hand, seeming worried, but Stanley only laughed it off. "Sorry, uh. Just couldn't handle the shoulder-to-shoulder people anymore. We can have more fun just the two of us, anyway." He brought Xeno outside, feeling finally alone in the parking lot... until a familiar voice stopped them both. 

"Are we leaving early or something?" 

Stanley turned back, seeing Luna with a hand on her hip, eyebrow arched high. 

"Nah, just getting away from it all," Stanley answered, looking around the parking lot for another person, "your date ditch you?" 

The words caused her to roll her eyes, "we came as friends for one. And for two, he already snuck off to get drunk and, you know," she made the motion of smoking with her fingers. "And everyone else in there is being so... lovey-dovey, it was making me sick." 

Stanley snickered, "what, so you came to watch me and Xeno be lovey-dovey instead? You’re into voyeurism after catching us in the kitchen the other day?" 

Immediately Luna went red in the face, her hands forming fists at her sides, "that's...! Of course not! I just didn't want you two to leave me behind!" With a loud huff, she walked past the both of them, heading towards the parked limousine.

Stanley laughed a bit more, his hand moving from Xeno's hand to then wrap around Xeno's waist. "We can have a bit of our own prom night fun," he began, digging into his coat pocket as he showed Xeno the flask, "just like in the movies, hmm? Don't worry - I'll watch over you. I know how much of a light weight you are."

Xeno felt happy to be enjoying prom with Stanley, but he couldn’t help but be a little sad at their sudden exit; he really wanted to have that slow dance. He knew all eyes were on them, but who cares? Although it seemed the blonde did care and he clenched his fist once inside the limon, biting his lip and trying his best in not crying. 

He looked at the flask and he just silently nodded, asking Jasper to take them home. Prom night ended as soon as it started and his stomach twisted in agony; it was okay, though or at least he wanted to think that. 

The limousine started moving and Xeno just realized that Luna is still with them, well if the girl wanted to join them, then who was he to deny it? “I want some.” He said to Stanley and stole the flask without asking, taking three huge gulps of the warm liquid; it sure tasted like whisky, but the commoners kind that the blonde loved to drink every once in a while. 

“Easy, Xeno!” Luna took the flask out of his hand and took a sip of her own. “You’re gonna finish it all! It’s supposed to last us all night, right?”

All night? Was she staying with them back at the manor? “You don’t want us to leave you at home?” 

The girl just shook her head. “No, please don’t. My mother will just laugh at me that I left prom early, saying how she was sure I didn’t even have a real date.” She sighed. “She knows Mozu since forever and of course she also knows that we’re close friends, but it wasn’t that I couldn’t get a date…” Luna gave the flask to Stanley and hugged herself. “It’s just that…” She didn’t want to say it outloud, how her friends got prom dates from months ago and actually nobody asked her out. Luna doesn’t want to blame Hyoga’s and Stanley’s group of friends, but the popular crew were putting her aside more and more; then Xeno came and practically they stopped talking to her. “It’s okay, it’s not like I really like those stupid people.”

Xeno thought he understood a bit, Luna and himself were already close enough and he was happy to call her a friend; perhaps she could be a distraction from feeling bad about leaving prom earlier. The albino stole again the flask and drank feverishly out of it until they arrived at the manor, already feeling how everything was moving when his body fell against the limo’s cushions. 

Jasper opened the door and Xeno felt when Stanley lifted him out of it. “Wait!” He yelled once they were inside the foyer. “Let’s grab one of my dad’s whisky bottles.”

“You want to drink more?”

“If we’re not drinking, then why do you want to stay with us?” Xeno snarled while twisting his body in order to get out of the blonde’s embrace. 

Right when his feet touched the ground he awkwardly walked towards the dining room and stole one of his father’s bottles that were in a furnishing right in front of the long table. A one malt whisky from Scotland, but it wasn’t as if the old man was going to drink it anytime soon.

The albino stumbled on his way up the stairs and he didn’t know why he was leading his boyfriend and friend towards his room; perhaps he didn’t want the servants to look at them while drinking. It was already a habit to get drunk behind closed doors and to let Stanley do as he pleased with his body; so he just opened the door and took another big sip of the golden liquid before letting his body fall against the mattress. 

“Want some?” He asked when Stanley stood under the doorframe.

Okay... something was wrong. 

Stanley could already tell Xeno's mood had gone sour in the limo, drinking so heavily from the flask. Even the way he tore away from Stanley's hands getting out of the car. Stanley had fucked up by convincing him to leave the prom early. Of course he'd be pissed - he had been talking about the night for weeks! It wasn't that Stanley didn't want to be out on a date with Xeno... he just couldn't stand everyone's prying stares... 

Stanley figured prom night was more than just the dancing and music - it was the after-party stuff, too! But Xeno didn't seem to share such views, his pissed attitude apparent to both Stanley and Luna as they followed him up the stairs. Xeno had never put down alcohol like this before... he was already such a lightweight. But Stanley had a feeling that getting the whiskey out of Xeno's hands was going to be a hard task. 

"Right... yeah, sure," Stanley walked into the room, giving a nod to Luna to let her know it was okay to follow along. Climbing onto the bed, Stanley took the bottle of alcohol, opening it to sip from it. At least it meant it was no longer in Xeno's hands. He gave the bottle to Luna then, who followed in suit of taking a sip, seeming nervous as she looked around the room. Stanley sat with his back against the headboard and pillows, tugging at Xeno to sit more properly on the bed as well, making room for Luna to sit at the foot of the bed.

It was... a little awkward, that was for sure. Stanley tugged Xeno to sit between his legs, one of their usual ways of cuddling, hoping that the position would bring his boyfriend a bit of comfort. Luna eventually got a bit more comfortable as well, laying on her belly with a pillow beneath her, Stanley having set up a movie on the television. The whiskey was passed around occasionally, Stanley being sure to only allow Xeno small sips before taking it away to drink on it himself. It was making his own mind warm and foggy, but at least Xeno wouldn't be getting drunk enough to puke or pass out.

Eventually Stanley's lips found their way to Xeno's cheek. He did not kiss him in the usual way, too aware that Luna was nearby, but still feeling concerned. Watching some movie on their bed probably wasn't how Xeno expected to spend the end of prom night. "Sorry," he mumbled out, nuzzling at Xeno's neck, arms wrapping tighter around his frame, "I didn't mean to fuck up prom night... I'll make it up to you, someday."

“How?” Xeno didn’t notice his words came as cold as they sounded, snatching the bottle from Stanley’s hand and standing up on the bed to take three continous gulps, trying his best that the blonde wouldn’t take it away; he had always dreamt of attending a prom night, watching endless chick-flicks about the topic and even thinking that he wouldn’t be able to attend one. 

Then his boyfriend asked him out in public, convincing the whole basketball team to help him out, just for the grand day to come and what did Stanley choose to do? Sneaked them outside and avoided having a slow dance with him. “I shouldn’t have bought these stupid suits.” He said while letting his body fall against the mattress, not being careful enough and splashing some liquid on Luna.

“Hey! Watch out!” 

Xeno was already tipsy, sad and annoyed at those two, feeling that Stanley ruined his prom night and Luna ruined his time alone with the blonde, but he was also feeling weird and more giggly than usual. 

“Oh! I’m...sorry.” He said while crawling on the mattress, getting near the girl and somehow hovering on top of her. “Why are you here? Huh?” 

“Why are you asking that? You know I didn’t want to be alone at prom.” Xeno was almost on her back and she turned her body, placing both hands on the albino’s shoulders to push him away, but he was quicker, poking out his tongue and licking her cheek where the drops of whisky were slowly dripping down. “Wh-What are you doing?”

Their faces were so close to each other and Xeno just saw some blonde hair. “I’m mad at you...but you fuck me so...good…” A small hycup escaped from his lips; his nose tip was reddish as a cute blush invaded his puffy cheeks. “At least...make me feel good…” He said as he leaned closer, brushing their lips together and forcing a kiss on the girl.

Luna was already used to kissing drunks. It was almost a daily basis at her high school parties, a thing Stanley also enjoyed before his relationship with Xeno and she didn’t dislike it. He was a good kisser, obviously teached by an expert; the girl slightly turned her face to the side, with her mouth wide open while receiving the albino’s tongue inside and noticing Stanley’s face. 

He was shocked, but she knew he was also aroused by the lewd scene of his small boyfriend, so Luna just did the first thing that popped inside her mind; she stretched out her hand, offering it for her friend to take it and join them, because Xeno had already started and Luna pressed her legs together as a heat wave coursed through her body.

He should have been more pissed about what he was seeing. The night had already felt weird, the alcohol taking the edge off Stanley's mind, but seeing Xeno kissing someone else should have filled Stanley with an unbridled rage. And yet... he sat in shock, brows knitted together, mouth agape as he saw a view of Xeno he had never seen before... Stanley was always the one receiving the kisses, unable to see how eagerly he stuck his tongue out, the drool that connected tongues and lips... Xeno's words made it seem like he wasn't fully aware of who he was kissing, which somehow made it... hot. 

No - no, man, he was going to get into so much trouble for this. Alcohol... made consent a little wishy-washy, right? Stanley knew that, he knew that he should probably take Xeno away and start him a warm bath and make some coffee. But Luna's hand was outstretching, coaxing Stanley forward, her cheeks just as flushed as Xeno's. His better judgment seemed miles away at that point, reaching out to take Luna's hand as he moved towards them both. 

"Hey," he began, voice low and gruff as his other hand took Xeno's jawline, stopping the kiss and turning Xeno's head to the side. "Watch who you're kissing," he overtook Xeno's lips at that point, any bits of jealousy leaving him as soon as Xeno's soft moans filled his mouth. He could taste something sweet - Luna's lip gloss perhaps? It wasn't unpleasant at all, Stanley's tongue running across Xeno's bottom lip, never forgetting how close Luna was to both of them.

Were they really doing this? Was it actually happening? Stanley considered himself pretty well experienced - but a three-way was something he had never participated in. Was Xeno even aware? With the alcohol, would he remember? Every little moan from Xeno was washing those worries from Stanley's mind, his body happily squirming between both of them. Stanley began to push Xeno down onto the bed, laying at his side as his kisses trailed down his neck and towards his ear. 

"You realize what you're doing, right?" Stanley's tone was teasing in Xeno's ear, his hand running down Xeno's body, eyes flashing up to Luna. "You really liked it, didn't you, Luna seeing that side of you. She even helped you with sex toys and lingerie. Have you thought about showing her more, before? Showing her how good you are at being fucked?" Stanley's hands began to tug at Xeno's suit, undoing the overcoat and undershirt until he was able to push it open, showing off Xeno's pale belly and already hardening nipples. With no warning, Stanley took one nipple into his fingers, twisting and tugging at it harshly as he continued to speak huskily into Xeno's neck, "go on, then. Tell her where to touch you. Your body? Lips? Maybe your cock?"

Xeno was melting into the blonde’s touch, even gasping loudly when his chest was exposed and it was right then and there that he realized who he was kissing before; the girl was right in front of him and he felt terribly vulnerable between the two bodies, but his cock was already throbbing against his pants. 

“You kiss pretty good.” Luna teased; she still wasn’t sure about what they were about to do, but she had kissed Stanley before, almost crossing that boundary and letting their bodies dance into the night. She really wanted it, but the blonde backed out at the last minute saying it would ruin their friendship. Messing with him and his horny boyfriend would mess everything worse, didn’t it? But why didn’t she care? “Do you want me to touch you?” She crawled on the bed and got even near the albino’s body; Stanley was holding him and looking so intensely at them. 

Xeno’s mind was still clouded, but he was loving all the attention. It was true that he had developed at kink of being seen; loving to make love out in the garden, inside the car and already dreaming about being fucked inside the school’s bathroom. He wasn’t going to admit to Stanley that he came even faster when Luna caught them inside the kitchen the other day; of course the alcohol was playing a big part of this, but his mind was already set and Stanley was giving him his blessing. 

The albino swallowed hard before nodding. “Yes...touch me.”

Luna giggled. “Mmmm, where?”

Xeno threw his head back in embarrassment. “Wherever you...want.”

The girl’s eyes got wide open and she blushed even more. “Fine, then. I’ll touch you.” 

Xeno was already gasping with how his boyfriend was pinching one nipple and a soft mewl escaped his lips and Luna latched her sweet glossy lips around the other. It was too much and unsure of what was going around him in his dazed and drunken state; Luna grabbed his wrists as his body started to throb from the unexpected assault on his hardened nipples. 

The albino was biting his lips with both eyes closed. With each hard squeeze on his pink and perky nipples, Xeno couldn’t help but respond with a soft squeal like a plush toy while heaving his chest to the rhythm. Luna seemed to be an expert in that part of the body and the albino was lost in the moment, moaning uncontrollably as this girl had full control of his flesh. 

“Take off his pants, Stan…” She said while slowly unzipping her dress. “And take off my dress, but don’t tear it or you’re paying for a new one.”

"You always get so damn bossy when you drink," Stanley sat up, not liking having to remove his lips from Xeno's skin but needing to sit up and use both of his hands to do what was asked of him. He stretched his hands out over Xeno, grasping onto Luna's dress and sliding it from her shoulders and body, taking the time to not ruin any of the buttons or tight bits; he really didn't want to have to buy Luna a new dress. It slid from her rather easily once it was over her hips, allowing Luna to sit back and get it off fully, letting it fall to the ground. 

"Those are some fancy panties; were you expecting to get laid tonight?"

Luna glared, her cheeks pink from not only the alcohol, "shut up, these are comfortable, and obviously it paid to be prepared." Her hands disappeared behind her back, "I can't expect two drunk boys to help me with this part, I bet." She held a smirk, but it quivered with a bit of nerve - this was a first for her, too. Not just showing her body to two men at once, but two people she had considered good friends at this point. With a deep breath, Luna let her bra fall. She bit at her lip - she always wished for bigger breasts... but, considering that the two men looking her over right now were both supposedly gay, she figured that probably wasn't too much of a focal point. 

With Luna's dress finished, Stanley's hands had gone to Xeno's pants, not looking away from Luna as he undid the button and zipper. He could feel how hard Xeno had become already, reaching within his pants and grinding his palm against Xeno's erection. "Enjoying this, are you?" Stanley teased, gripping and grinding his hand a few more times before beginning to tug at Xeno's pants and briefs, soon revealing his cock to them all. With his other hand, Stanley urged Luna to come closer once more, her body soon laying down beside Xeno's frame. It was easy for Stanley to twist Xeno to lay on his side, Stanley's hands rubbing at Xeno's hips and body.

"You said you were curious, right?" Stanley spoke against Xeno's skin, reaching now to take Xeno's hands into his, directing them towards Luna's body. "You asked me how different a woman's body feels... how soft breasts are. Go on, then," Stanley wasn't asking; he pressed Xeno's palm right against Luna's breast, grasping at the soft mound, causing Luna to bite at her bottom lip. "Good boy; keep going," Stanley's hand left Xeno's then, urging him to continue as he trailed that hand back down, taking Xeno's cock into his grip as he began to pump slowly.

Xeno gulped hard. A girl’s breasts sure felt soft and warm, already loving the different texture and how it almost molded between his grip. “Your...breasts are pretty.” He shyly said. “C-Can I?”

“Well, your hand is already there; it’s better to continue, don’t you think so?” Luna continued pressing her legs together, noticing how wet and warm her body was becoming by the sudden attention, but liking every single bit of it. 

The albino’s face was red as a pomegranate and his mewls continued as Stanley was so tenderly stroking his leaking cock. He poked his tongue and softly licked one of the nipples, immediately feeling the girl’s shudders under his touch. And with his other hand he pinched the lonely one, just mimicking what both blondes did with him. It tasted different than his boyfriend’s, perhaps a little bit sweeter, but Xeno thought it was the fault of the girl’s perfume; Luna was responding with soft gasps for air as her pretty mouth was partially open, with just a small drool hanging loose. 

“Stan...you’re so hard.” Xeno whispered between licks and sucks as he felt his boyfriend’s cock against his exposed butt; it was hard enough that he sensed it even when it was trapped inside his pants. The tall blonde was the only still wearing most of his clothes, with Xeno completely naked between them and Luna just dampening her underwear. 

Luna stretched her arm, looking for the whisky and he took another sip, already missing how warm her body felt inside with every new gulp and she also poured a bit down her chest, just to tease Xeno and watched how the albino was desperately licking at her sweet skin, taking most drops inside his mouth. 

“What?” She teasingly asked Stanley. “Aren’t you going to join us? Or are you only going to stay there dressed? Pervert.”

Xeno was losing himself, still drunk and aroused, squirming with his boyfriend’s calloused fingers. “I want more…” He mewled. 

Luna slowly sat on the bed and leaned against Stanley, hiding Xeno’s face between her breats as she tried to take off the blonde’s shirt and coat. “Come on, I remember you have great abs, let me see them.” 

“Stanley is...hot.” Xeno muttered, finding another breast and desperately latching at it like a little baby that was cutely fed. His hands slid down the girl’s perfect silhoutte and even if he preferred Stanley’s body ten times more, he was curious to know that promised wetness that his boyfriend talked about some months ago. 

Xeno just slid his fingers down the girl’s underwear, feeling it even sticky and forcing a gasp from both of their mouths as he clearly didn’t know what to do.

"Shit..." Stanley's breath was feeling heavy just watching the two of them. Luna's body was reacting to Xeno's every curious touch, but he never expected Xeno to actually be brave enough to push his hand down into her underwear. His first reaction was to somehow reward the boy and his bravery, but his body was feeling so hot, and they had both seemed eager to get him just as nude as they were. So Stanley obliged, removing himself from them both for a moment, hands feeling frantic and almost shaky as he tore the suit from his body. 

There was no use for boxers anymore, though Stanley did feel a heat rise to his cheeks when he saw Luna's eyes glued to his cock. But nerves were easily pushed away with a cheeky grin, crawling back to them both, "like what you see, then?" He knelt down to Xeno's frame, placing kisses across his shoulder as his nails glided down his skin. "You're doing so good," he praised, his hand slowly caressing Xeno's arm until he reached his hand, coaxing it further down Luna's panties, "just like that, go in between... she's so wet just from watching you." Maybe that wasn't entirely true - the booze was helping, and Stanley was sure that him being there was aiding as well. But the little noises that Xeno was letting out were just too cute, Stanley soon putting pressure behind his hand. "Do you feel that? The hard bit? How hard is her clit?" Stanley's words were surprising himself... it also had to be the alcohol, "keep going... don't stop."

He should have probably gotten the lube. But that would have meant moving away from them both, and Stanley wasn't having that. So instead he left Xeno's hand alone, spitting down onto his fingers before pressing them right between Xeno's cheeks, teasing at the quivering rim of muscles there. He could watch Xeno's inexperienced hands exploring Luna's body, and in return Stanley slowly began to press his digits deep within his hole, two of them already beginning to scissor and twist inside of him. For just a second, a hint of possessiveness rose inside him, watching Luna's own hands begin to caress at Xeno's skin, nearing his cock. A part of him wanted to bark at her to knock it off, that area of Xeno was his to touch. But the soft moans that escaped from Xeno as Luna grasped gently at his cock drew his mind back to a less aggravated state, taking it out instead, biting at Xeno's shoulder. 

All of them were letting out soft moans, though Xeno was getting the full package of their touches. Luna's grip had turned tighter, her hips trying to buck against Xeno's fingers to get more friction from his touch, pumping fast at his cock. Stanley's fingers were going at a similar pace, delving deep and relentlessly, fucking him the best he could with the digits. He could see the signs, and it seemed Luna could read them as well, both of them not letting up until Stanley could begin to feel the sudden tightening against his fingers. Xeno's moans rang out through the room, not his loudest, but loud enough that the servants were to be sure that they were home from the prom, now. 

"Jeeze..." Luna began to wipe her hand at the sheets below her, giving a small snicker, "good thing I took off my dress then." She looked down to her belly, covered in the strings of cum, "is he always a quick shooter?" 

Stanley chuckled, kissing tenderly at Xeno's neck and jawline, "nah... probably the whiskey... and maybe the fact that he's being watched."


	22. Auction Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did everyone know it started off as a stupid ploy for a few dollars. 
> 
> Everyone was showing their discomfort with it. Stanley already saw how upset the whole thing was making Luna, but he could see it in Mozu's demeanor, and even Magma seemed distant from the whole thing. 

“Shut up…” Xeno was feeling so embarrassed and aroused at the same time; it was too crazy as he never expected to be doing something like that, even less with a girl, but his curiosity levels were peaking out of him. 

It was a truly lewd image and he just came from the double stimulation, but his black orbs were wide open the moment Luna stand a bit and slowly slid down her damped underwear, removing one foot at the time and once she got back to bed, she rested her back against the pillows, slowly spreading her legs for both guys to see her fully. She felt completely vulnerable 

Xeno was still captived at Stanley’s embrace, turning his face just to feverishly kiss him before continuing; Luna was pretty, but Xeno’s glare would always be fixated on his handsome boyfriend’s body. 

“Are you only going to be gay between you two or what?” Luna was blushing enough. “I’m literally here with everything exposed!” 

The albino just bit the blonde’s lips and turned to pay attention to the girl. “I’m so sorry…” He kneeled between the soft porcelain legs and slowly caressed them. “This is…” He gulped. “My first time with a...girl...so I apologize if...I’m not good enough.” And he was sure he was going to suck at that, but Stanley was right; Xeno had some questions before and now he had the opportunity to test everything out. 

“That’s ok.” Luna started rubbing Xeno’s arms, up and down while pulling him closer to her body. “Let’s give your boyfriend a show…” She whispered before biting the albino’s earlobe; she had never been with a gay man before, but clearly both knew what they were doing and the girl also wanted to admire them. She had a good time peeking on them that day inside the kitchen, but now she could get the full show.

Xeno just started following Stanley’s instructions, holding his recently hard cock and aligning it at Luna’s wet entrance. He breathed deeply and slowly started pushing his member inside; it was warm, soft and extremely wet, just how the blonde had previously described it. 

The albino didn’t love it. In fact one part of him wanted to pull out immediately, but before he could say anything, Xeno felt how his boyfriend lifted his hips and with one quick movement forced his cock inside his pink void. He moaned louder and the blonde’s sudden thrust pushed him forward to completely root himself deep inside the girl. 

It was weird, but his hole was loving the attention; Xeno just tried to focus on other things, remembering how Stanley’s lube hand felt around his cock as it was somewhat similar. 

Luna was panting right beneath him and she pressed her lips on the albino’s lips, moaning deeply inside his mouth and Xeno couldn’t believe he was actually making her feel good. The albino surely was a whore for kisses, melting in them and whining loudly as he loved to feel a velvet tongue dancing with his own, the mixing of hot breaths and the sweet alcohol taste that was still playing with his mind.

With every single thrust Stanley pushed forth, Xeno's hips were being forced to grind against Luna's. Stanley peered over Xeno's shoulder, his hands down on Xeno's hips to control them even more, able to watch how his cute little cock disappeared inside her sex with every single movement. Not a single part of Stanley was worried about the sight - it wasn't as if they had any condoms that haven't been collecting dust for months, anyway. Both Xeno and Luna were soon lost in their kissing, both of their moans filling the room, encouraging Stanley to start ramming his hips into Xeno harder, resulting in Xeno fucking Luna deeper as well. 

Stanley soon moved down, his teeth grazing at Xeno's shoulder, finding himself once again with the desire to bite down hard and leave harsh marks. It only made Xeno call out louder, his body clenching down against his cock. As he moaned, Stanley tilted his head to the side to fill Xeno's mouth with a hungry kiss, finding it only exciting with how close Luna was. Close enough that when Xeno needed a second to breathe, Stanley found his lips connecting with her own. He was right - that sweet fruity taste was coming from her own lips. It was a little addicting, drinking down her sweet moans, but Stanley soon found his lips right back onto Xeno's. Strings of saliva kept all of them connected, kissing within a desperate circle, all while Stanley continued to pound forward. 

He could feel it again then - the signs he had grown so used to, the short breaths and frantic moans that fell from Xeno. It was then that a bit of panic flew through Stanley, his more logical mind coming forth just in time to reach down, pulling Xeno's dick out from within Luna and pumping at it quickly, his own cock buried deep inside of him. Only seconds later Stanley was able to feel Xeno's orgasm run through his body, groaning himself as his ass clenched harder at his cock, more cum falling in strings on Luna's lower stomach.

Panting out, Stanley gave a small laugh, nuzzling Xeno's neck, "whew, that was close..." In the back of his mind, he knew that pulling out didn't really do anything... but he couldn't find himself caring too much. In fact, with his cock still so hard and Xeno catching his breath, Stanley wasn't thinking too much at all as he moved Xeno to sit more onto Luna's lap, allowing Stanley to move more properly between her legs. "Don't you think that's a little mean?" Stanley teased, kissing below Xeno's ear, "getting off twice... before either of us?" Stanley sank deep within Luna then, causing a moan from her as her head moved back, body arching at the wild differences between sizes. 

"Y-you...! Could have warned me!" Luna panted out, hands reaching down to grip at the sheets. There wasn't just a difference in size, but in method, Stanley definitely knew what he was doing as he pounded his hips forward, causing louder and more desperate noises to fly from her. 

Stanley's kisses focused on Xeno's back and spine, one hand petting at his body as his other slipped down between his and Luna's body, seeking out until he found that small nub he pointed out to Xeno earlier. With every thrust, he pushed his thumb against it, enticing more whimpers and cries until even Luna's moans became short and frantic. With only a few more deep thrusts he could feel it - muscles clenching down hard enough to cause Stanley to groan out. He never stopped, despite Luna's more worried noises, continuing his quickening thrusts until he couldn't take it anymore. 

He removed himself entirely, stroking hard at his cock as he placed it right at Xeno's cheeks now, spreading his ass wide as he came. Strings of cum painted Xeno's back and hole, dripping in streaks down his thighs. It was a beautiful sight - Xeno's body exhausted and flushed right atop Luna who looked just as spent, both of them catching their breath between the lush sheets.

Stanley was quick to join them, laying down on his side and tugging at Xeno to bring him closer. "Holy shit," he let out, head falling back to the pillows. "I'm going to need a smoke after that..."

Xeno didn’t know how to feel about himself. A sudden jealousy invaded his body right when the blonde penetrated the girl, but it would be a total hypocresy to say something about it since his cock also wandered through those wet walls; it was his drunk mind making him doubt everything. 

The whole ordeal felt weird but it was wonderful on its own way; at least he enjoyed it right by Stanley’s side and even if he loved Luna’s kisses, Stanley’s were way better. The albino was panting for air, glad that his boyfriend pulled him closer just to cuddle after their sex time as it was their lovely nighttime routine; it only seemed that this night they would had to share the bed with the girl. 

“I love you…” He muttered while feeling his eyelids getting heavier as the seconds passed; he loved the warmth from both bodies and his boyfriend’s sweet touches. Xeno was still drunk and out of his mind, he finally fell victim to a dreamless sleep, not even noticing what was happening around him. 

Luna sat on the bed and instinctly covered her breats with both arms, hugging her skin tightly as a new wave of embarrassment coursed through her body. “I can join you with that smoke.” She said before standing up and walking towards the closet. “I’m gonna steal some of your clothes as I wasn’t expecting this night to happen.” And she wasn’t regretting it, she just had a lot to think about.

The girl quickly stole a black band t-shirt that was obviously Stanley’s and that barely covered her thighs; at least she was now feeling more covered, without the blue glaza fully eating her alive. “You’re a drunk bastard, you know that? Fuck!” She said while running towards the bathroom and opening the shower head while yanking up the t-shirt. “I know you weren’t thinking, but GOD! Who fucks a pussy right after being inside someone else’s ass.” She screamed at him while feverishly washing her sex, not caring if she woke Xeno up as he was dead as a rock. “I hope Xeno’s hole is clean!” And of course it was, that small dude didn’t do anything without Stanley. 

Once she finished she waited for the blonde to put on some underwear before meeting him on the room’s balcony. Stars were filling the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground; it was beautiful and a sense of warmth was springing from the cold night; Luna thanked her friend when she received an already lit cigarrette. “What are we doing?” She was glad that Xeno was drunk and exhausted. 

“I understand why you don’t want to hang around us anymore, especially with Hyoga.” The girl inhaled some of the smoke and softly blew it out, creating an almost perfect circle into the air while leaning her back against the balcony. “He’s just...too sweet and dumb.” Luna felt like crying right then and there, but she was blaming the whiskey and her recent orgasm for that. “Last year he made me sick and I hated his guts...and I know I even let him fucked me.” She nerviously laughed. “How gross is that? And I’m talking about me, I’m the ugliest person in the world...he’s, fuck! He’s so sweet, Stan…” Luna looked up at him with those big teary eyes. “I don’t want to do this anymore…” Her lips were quivering. “We’re gonna break his heart...and I can’t stand that…”

Stanley wasn't expecting that. 

As Luna grew closer to Xeno, Stanley had figured she was growing softer for him as well. But he had always felt so alone in his blinding guilt about everything. It was why he had been avoiding the damn group chat so often these days. It was why he was barely hanging out with Hyoga and the other's at school. Sure, he guessed that Luna must have felt a bit bad... but seeing hear tears only made his own eyes suddenly grow blurry. 

He had to look away, scoffing as he rubbed the damn tears away. Damn booze. "You think I'm not aware of that?" It came out more sour than he meant - but these were emotions he had been living with for over a year, now. The deep inhale of his cigarette only offered a small bit of calm and comfort. Luna being aware of the severity of all of this... was only proof on how real it all was. Usually, Stanley was able to blame his high emotions on just thinking too deep, or focusing on a worst case scenario. But for someone else to be feeling the same way... meant it wasn't just him. This was bad. This was really fucking bad. 

"He... doesn't need to know," Stanley said, glancing back into the room for a moment to be sure that Xeno was asleep. And he was, totally passed out as he cuddled against the pillows. "I'm not benefiting from this; I told Hyoga to take my name off that bank account. Xeno won't notice me getting any huge sums of money. And when it's all over, Hyoga and whoever else can just... disappear. Never talk about it again. No one has to know." It was the thing that Hyoga had been feeding Stanley since day one; that as long as Xeno stayed ignorant to it all, then everything would be fine. But Stanley knew he was wishfully clinging on to a lie. Sure, it could all work out... but the odds of it blowing up in his face…

Stanley leaned against the banister, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "if... if he finds out, there's no way... he'd never forgive me, Luna. And I wouldn't blame him. But I don't... care about this house, or the nice cars, the money, the servants... I could live with him in a damn trailer park and I'd be happy..." It made a sad laugh fall from his lips, eyes closed as he continued to hold his hand in front of his eyes, "I never thought... that the only thing I'd want was to love someone and be loved in return... I've turned into such a sap, right?"

She flicked her cigarette and softly patted the blonde’s back. “You’re not a sap…” She sadly said. “And I know you don’t believe in these things and that you think all these are bullshit, but you’re the love of his life…” A small sob escaped Luna’s lips. “Since last year’s big party, we have talked daily and at first I rolled my eyes and left him on seen, ‘cause he sometimes talks abour boring stuff.” She giggled, feeling even worse with herself. “But as the days passed, I noticed he only talks about you. He has nothing else, Stan.” 

Luna felt worse as she continued talking, knowing she wasn’t helping her friend but at least she needed to be heard; Mozu always shrugged her off and it was impossible to mention any second thoughys to Hyoga. Magma was out of the equation as he didn’t understand and even less cared. “He loves you so freaking much is gross; is as if he didn’t know any other word besides your name and he wants to give you the world while supporting you in everything.” She asked for a second cigarette and was glad when the sobbing blonde didn’t deny it. 

“You have changed because of him. And for good.” She sighed. “You can be someone and Xeno is so lame enough to already be dreaming about marrying you.” Luna noticed the quick glare from the other and she wetly giggled. “He can’t stop talking about the promise ring, he’s lame enough to send me pictures of his hand; at least once a week.”

Luna stood on her tiptoes and kissed Stanley’s cheek, just in a cute way to show some support. “If things got out of hand...I can take your blame. Let me say that I filmed the video of you two together and I was the mean bitch that wanted to steal Xeno’s money…” Hot tears are running down her cheeks. “Let him hate me, but I don’t want to ruin your change with him; you were a horrible man, but at least you love him now. I know it’s sincere and after everything is set and done, I would beg for forgiveness to try and be her friend again…” She blew out more smoke, almost wishing to disappear like it. “But if he doesn’t want to, then you two can block me and move on. I’ll be sad but I can survive...you’re just gonna crumble without him...I know you.”

Stanley slowly looked over to Luna, his brows furrowed as she spoke. He didn't like that. He didn't like any of that. But what he hated the most was that it could work. It was an easy out. But a lump was forming in Stanley's throat, tearing his gaze away as he glared down at the distant garden. 

"No," he said it flatly, taking a long drag from his cigarette. His exhale felt shaky, and he knew he couldn't blame it on the summer night air. "If he ever found out... the last thing I need to be doing is allowing more lies to ruin everything. We would just be living out another story and having to keep pretending, and someday he would find out the truth all over again." He gave a shake to his head. No. If Xeno found out... then he found out, it was as simple as that. The only thing he could truly hope for was that Xeno would forgive him. That he could understand the mistake that Stanley had made, and know that he had changed since then. 

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He hated thinking about it. Stanley's mind would always shoot back to the day they tried to confront his mother, that... proof that the world tried to shove in his face. How undeserving he felt. A part of Stanley, a whispering and haunting voice in the back of his mind, constantly reminded Stanley about how Xeno would leave him, too. Let him taste what real love felt like, and then it'd be gone. 

Maybe it was just best to prepare for that. 

Stanley put his cigarette out on the banister, flicking the butt into a nearby ashtray. "I'm going back in," he said, the alcohol doing nothing in his body to make him feel good anymore. He just wanted to sleep, to forget about all of this. As he walked in, he felt Luna's stare, looking back to see her knitted brows. With a sigh, he rubbed at the back of his neck, "look, this is uh... awkward to say the least. But you're welcome to sleep in here. Also I'm... er... sorry, for that whole... ass-to-pussy thing. I wasn't thinking."

A broken laugh came from Luna, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "God, you know how to ruin moods, you know that? You're also paying for the morning-after pill, I hope you know that." 

The conversation had turned, at least, allowing both of them to walk back into the room and close the door. As Stanley crawled back onto the bed, he shot a pout towards Luna, "we pulled out..." 

The girl gave a roll to her eyes, "yeah, and that does nothing." She began to enter the bed as well, both of them soon surrounding the sleeping Xeno. 

Stanley was first to cuddle up beside him, it being his norm for most nights. With a raised eyebrow towards Luna, he invited her forward, the girl soon coming closer against Xeno's side. Xeno sighed happily between the both of them, lost within his sleep but seeming peaceful. Stanley feared what the morning would bring, if he would be angry about the prom or about this whole night in general... but he would have to find out later. 

"This bed's pretty nice," Luna said with a yawn, "no wonder you stick around." 

With a small laugh, Stanley gave a shrug, finding some comfort in nuzzling close to Xeno's neck, "yeah, it's a bonus." 

Stanley had no idea when he fell asleep; he barely remembered closing his eyes, only knowing that he was once again able to wash his mind of all his worries the second he held Xeno in his arms.

* * *

Xeno woke up with an intense headache; the dimly lit room wasn’t helping him, but at least he was glad that the thick drapes weren’t allowing more sunlight to come inside.The harsh scent of whisky could be smelt on his body and he felt sick to his stomach; it was too strong and he slightly turned around on the bed, Stanley’s face was too close to him, also reeking of alcohol. He brushed his face with both hands, slowly whining and alfo sensing his throat dry; he didn’t remember drinking too much. 

The albino turned to the other side only to gasp when noticing Luna was cutely sleeping with an arm right on his stomach; both of them were hugging him and Xeno’s face was red as a pomegranate from embarrassment. Images were suddenly flashing inside his mind; how the three of them were naked, how he sucked on Luna’s nipples, even his cock twitched back to life when remembering how Stanley fucked him so sweetly while pushing his body inside the girl’s wet cavern. 

Fuck! He really had a threesome last night, right after prom night. Xeno twisted his mouth when remembering about prom; it truly wasn’t what he expected and clearly drank almost until blackout as he couldn’t with all the saddness and anger he felt inside. 

It was hard to free himself from the tight embrace, but he did manage, blushing even more when noticing Stanley was wearing some underwear and Luna a black t-shirt while he remained completely naked. He sighed and quickly ran inside the bathroom, preparing a hot bath for himself as the dry cum and pussy juices were itching on his skin.

Once the bath was ready he slowly slid his body inside and swallowed one painkiller as the aching in his skull ebbed and flew like a cold tide, yet the pain remained there for a little more while. Xeno finally understood why it is called a hangover as it felt as if the blackest of clouds were over his head with no intention of clearing until late in the afternoon. 

The bathroom door got wide open and he got himself startled. 

“Relax, it’s me.” Luna giggled and without caring, she removed the stained t-shirt before joining the albino inside the tub. 

“Wh-What are you doing?!”

She rolled her eyes. “I need to get clean before getting back home and I don’t want to wait before you get out.” She yawned. “Besides, you had already seen everything.” Luna teasingly flaunt her breasts, leaning towards the albino and laughing at how he vainly tried to shut his eyes. 

“Stop!” At least the water was now covering her breasts; they were pretty and he remembered how soft they felt under his touch. “I can’t believe we did it last night.” 

“It was weird but fun, although, no hard feelings.” She winked an eye. “But Stanley moves way better than you.” 

“Well, it was clearly my first time.”

“It showed.”

They kept enjoying their bath, talking and teasing each other until Xeno felt comfortable with their nude bodies; it was true that there was no point in hiding anything, but he didn’t plan on doing it again with the girl, clearly remembering how uncomfortable it felt to be inside her pussy. He definitely was gay, and even preferring to be fucked by Stanley and not using his cock at all but to stained their chests. 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Xeno was now behing Luna, squeezing some shampoo on top of her goldilocks and rubbing it softly. “What is it?”

“Were you mad for leaving prom early?”

Oh! He sighed and stopped his movements, sitting back in the water and letting Luna do all the job on her hair. “Kind of.” His dark orbs were glaring at her. “How do you know?”

“No one gets that drunk without a reason.”

Everything Xeno did always was painfully obvious; his mouth twisted again. “I wanted to slow dance with Stanley, but he’s asshamed of me and preferred to ran away from there.”

Luna felt herself begin to pout. "Hey, don't think of it like that... you know that Stan loves you, honestly I think he loves you more than he even loves himself." Luna gave a small sigh - her knees soon moving against her chest. What a strange relationship this was. She could definitely say the whole sex thing would probably never happen again, not with them sober at least. But there was an air of comfort around the two of them... only made more strange by the secret that she and Stanley both kept. 

"Stanley is... kinda a weird guy, you know? Before meeting you, he was totally bottled up. Shared nothing with nobody, he barely opened up to his friends, even. I know you can see it, how much he's changed since you two became an item... but I don't know if you can really see the full extent of it. You... never really knew Stanley before..." Luna's chin dropped down to rest on her knee, "he was secretive. Kept things to himself. Acted like nothing bothered him. But now he's this totally different person. We were all shocked to hear about him joining a school team! And now he has buddies there, he's opening up more, I see him smiling so much more, and I see his soft side peek out every now and then..." 

Luna turned to smile at Xeno, "I think he has problems sharing you. Though, last night was, uh... a form of sharing, wasn't it," she gave a small chuckle, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm not excusing what he did - it was shitty of him to deny you of your slow dance. Who cares if the whole school is staring? He should have used it as a way to show you off!" She crossed her arms over her chest, though her voice turned more soft, "my point is, I don't think he could ever be ashamed of you. If anything, he's probably ashamed of himself--"

Oh. Oh that was a bit too much. Luna cleared her throat quickly, trying to even think of a reason for what she said. Luckily the door opening distracted them both, their heads turning to see a groggy faced Stanley coming into the bathroom, eyes squinting at the two of them naked in the tub. 

It took Stanley a moment to really digest what the hell he was seeing. His hand raised for a moment, a single finger up in the air as he spoke, "was not... expecting that..." and he wasn't, not at all... but at least he could see that Xeno wasn't feeling super awkward around Luna. Tiny silver linings. "I'm gonna... piss in the hallway bathroom, you two continue having girl time or whatever the hell this is." He cracked the door then, quickly walking off to relieve himself. He probably could have done it there, but even with his head pounding he felt a little strange pissing in front of his boyfriend and the girl they just fucked. 

A nervous chuckle left Luna, "we should take that as a sign, I guess," she stood from the bath, stepping out and wrapping one of the soft towels around herself. "My head is feeling a lot better, anyway. Though some breakfast may help, too"

Xeno’s cheeks were blushing hard, but he decided to follow the girl. He didn’t want to think about anything and he wanted to remain the whole day in bed, but that could be managed after having some breakfast.

The albino dressed quickly in some grey pants and a white t-shirt with just some red slippers; it was strange for him to be wearing something so casual but his head still hurted from the night before. He lent a similar outfit to Luna and the girl looked cute with some black pants and a red t-shirt, one that she rolled up to show off her flat tummy. 

“Thanks for the clothes.” She said while still drying off her hair. “I didn’t know we were going to do that thing last night, so I didn’t pack some clean ones.” She laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Xeno really didn’t want to talk about their nighttime adventure, it was different, good, but mostly weird. Something he didn’t want to repeat, bedding with Stanley was more than enough. “Let’s go downstairs, the maids must have already prepared us some breakfast.” 

Luna just nodded and followed him. She had noticed before how big Xeno’s manor was, everyone at school were still talking about the end of summer party, but actually being there without many people, made the place seem even more huge than before. 

“Stanley just likes to have some dry toast and coffee.” Xeno explained once they were seated in the grand table; the maids had displayed for them a perfect spinach with cheese quiche, baked egg danish, espresso waffles with mocha drizzle and a fresh fruit salad. “Eat all you want.” He said while pouring some black coffee for himself and the girl.

“Woah!” Luna was lost at words, Stanley surely wasn’t making anything up; having breakfast with Xeno was on a totally different level. “Everything looks great!” She wanted to try everything and her mouth began salivating the moment she took a huge bite to the waffle. “Oh my god! It’s so good. I’m used to eating some cereal with milk and that’s it.”

Xeno just chuckled, having his way with the baked egg and taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m glad. Our chef is excellent, you can join us for breakfast whenever you want.”

Luna felt like being on cloud nine, but Xeno’s generosity made her heart ache. He was so nice and pure; a great friend and she was embarrassed for bullying him in the past, even more to be scheming right behind his back. “Hey…” She said in almost a whisper and the albino turned his face. “I’m sorry for being a bitch to you...I was so wrong about you and I don’t deserve your friendship.” 

Xeno was surprised, almost choking on his food and sipping more on his dry milk to fully pass the bite. “Don’t worry about it...the past is in the past.” 

“Thank you.” She sighed. “But please don’t be so nice...people may take advantage of that.”

The albino was about to ask her about those words when he noticed Stanley was already joining them, sitting on his usual seat right by his side. “Hi…” Xeno was still a bit mad at him. “There’s your plain toast.” He said without looking him in the eye and focusing again on the girl. “Try the quiche…”

Stanley bit a little at his bottom lip. Okay... Xeno was still upset. Stanley just wasn't sure about what just yet. The prom, obviously... but what about last night? God, he never should have let him drink that much... Xeno was already a light-weight, and none of them were in their perfect frame of minds, but it was Stanley's hand that practically forced Xeno's cock inside Luna... It would be totally understandable if Xeno was pissed about that, too. A sigh left him as he rubbed at his forehead, the hangover still pounding and not making any of this better. What a fucking morning... 

Luna was Stanley's polar opposite, eating happily as she chatted with Xeno casually. She could really get used to this sort of morning treatment. And it was a nice distraction from all the thoughts swirling in her mind. No wonder Stanley always seemed so stressed, lately... this was one hell of a secret to live with. But she didn't want to make things worse, she had already said way too much that morning. 

When breakfast was done, and hangovers settling down, Luna packed a small bag that she borrowed from the both of them. "I'll return the clothing later," she said, her dress packed away in the bag, waiting by the front door as she said goodbye to the both of them, "thanks again for letting me borrow them." 

"It'd look pretty weird to be walking around in a prom dress." Stanley said with a snicker. He stood behind Xeno, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. It was in moments like these that Stanley was becoming aware at how much Xeno had grown the past year. He was no longer able to rest his chin atop Xeno's head. He was sort of missing that.

Luna gave a roll to her eyes, "I'm going straight home, anyway." She walked to the door then, opening it to look down the walkway to see the car ready for her, "thanks for the right home, too. My mom's going to have so many questions... at least telling her I was with y'all will help. She knows you two are an item, and gay, so she wont suspect a thing." It brought a small chuckle to her lips, even if it made the moment feel a bit awkward. Clearing her throat, Luna looked back to them, "I'll, uh. See you at school on Monday. Don't yell at Stanley too much, Xeno." 

As the door closed behind Luna, Stanley let out a sigh, "I guess that proves it then. You're mad, aren't you?" Stanley unwrapped his arms from Xeno, taking a step back, "actually, that's pretty stupid to ask, seeing how last night went... of course you're mad." The thought of Xeno being upset with him was making a sudden fear well up, causing a knot in Stanley's throat. This... wasn't enough to cause them to break up, right...? This was something they could talk over and move past, right...?! 

Gulping down those fears, Stanley cleared his throat, "we should uh... talk, I suppose..."

Xeno sighed loudly right after closing the door. “I suppose…” He didn’t want to cry, it was simple, right? They trusted each other and it should be easy to talk those things out loud, even if his heart was roughly pounding against his chest. “Let’s get inside the living room, then.” 

He even thought it was better to let it go, but his mind was continously thinking about that, he even confessed those feelings to Luna. Once Xeno sat on the couch and Stanley joined him on the other end he started talking. 

“I don’t know if I’m mad.” Xeno swallowed hard, black orbs glaring at his fingers as he played with the pants fabric. “But I know for sure that I’m sad.” His lips started trembling already and he bit them. “I wasn’t expecting to go to prom, you even joked about it. That it was lame and stupid and I understood, but then you totally surprised me. Luna was with me and I wanted to cry when you asked me out right after your final game and in front of everyone...I felt so lucky and got immediately excited about prom night.” Xeno turned his glare and saw Stanley’s confused and annoyed look, he just hoped it was just from the hangover. 

“I bought our suits, I got ready...I was happy, excited and vibrating for enjoying prom night with you…” His eyes were already covered by a glassy layer of tears. “I know I’m not good at dancing, but I had fun. The food was gross, the music was too loud and I noticed people were constantly staring at us, but I didn’t care. Then the slow music started and I looked at you, hoping for us to have a slow dance between all the happy couples; everyone knows we are a thing, it’s not a secret and I’m proud of being your boyfriend, but…” That’s when the waterworks started. “You took me out, you decided for me and cancelled the whole night. I clearly don’t understand it and I even said to Luna that you were ashamed of me…”

Xeno felt stupid for caring about that dance too much, but after waiting for it for several weeks, his heart simply shattered when Stanley didn’t want to. “If you didn’t want to be seen with me, then why did you ask me out? I got so mad inside the limo that I preferred to drink instead of starting a fight and...one thing led to another...I don’t regret...having sex with...Luna, but I surely don’t want to do it again.”

Stanley felt a lump grow in his throat, watching how absolutely wrecked Xeno was about all of this. He thought back to their first fight, all of the words they had thrown at each other... but this was nothing like that. This wasn't a disagreement. Stanley had fucked up - which was causing guilt to swirl in his gut. It mixed with the sudden fear of everything; of Xeno learning so much more than just the prom. If Xeno only knew, knew how much more of a fuck up Stanley was, how much worse things actually were. 

Stanley gulped hard, trying to settle the lump in his throat, reaching forward and taking Xeno's head, afraid for a moment that he would pull back. But when Xeno didn't, Stanley gripped harder on his hand. "You... you're right, you have a right to be pissed off at me. I don't have an excuse for leaving like that, I was getting annoyed and... I didn't take your feelings into consideration." Both of Stanley's hands took Xeno's now, cradling it and moving his thumbs across Xeno's soft skin. "I'm not ashamed of you, there's no way..." It was then that Stanley let go to reach up to Xeno's cheeks, holding both of them in his palms. "You're the one person in this world that I love, Xeno... The only opinions I should care about is yours, it was stupid of me to leave like that..."

Stanley's thumbs began to wipe away at the tears on Xeno's cheeks, the nerves in his chest never leaving and causing his own eyes to become glossy, "I'll make it up to you, if you let me. I don't know how yet." If Xeno wanted to slow dance, Stanley could figure out a way to give that to him. "Your mother is going all out on the auction event, there's music planned and there's going to be catering. We can dance there, not just in front of the school but the whole town." Stanley could tell his tone was desperate. Near begging. But he couldn't get the feeling to leave him, the thought of Xeno being upset enough to break up. 

"I love you, Xeno," Stanley said then, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and forget everything, but he didn't dare move forward without Xeno's permission. "And I'm sorry..."

It was clear that Stanley was listening to him and he didn’t expect the apology to be so soon. “Thank you for being sorry; it means a lot to me.” It was also proof that he wasn’t in the wrong for feeling sad about the whole ordeal and it really helped him to stop the tears. 

“I think that what’s done is done.” And he meant it. “I won’t hold a grudge against you, but you can’t replace prom and I certainly don’t want to slow dance in an auction.” He wetly chuckled. “It doesn’t even make sense and my parents are going to be there, but to be honest with you...I don’t like that idea at all. It’s just not the same.” 

Xeno’s sad feelings were still lingering in his skin, but it was better to forgive and try to move on; it wasn’t that big of a deal or at least that’s what he wanted to think in order to feel better quicker. 

“We should focus on the auction, it’s next month, right?” He wanted to change the topic as now remembering about prom night will only bring him bittersweet memories and a strange threesome. He sighed as he shouldn’t have drank like that. “My mom is excited and perhaps we can use again those stupid suits.”Hm, bitter, he should try to change his words, but it was also too soon. “Or whatever, my head still hurts.”

Xeno stood up from the couch and when Stanley mimicked his movements, he hugged him tightly, resting his face against his chest for a moment. “I forgive you, let’s stay in bed during the rest of the day.” He then laughed. “If you want to truly apologize to me, then let’s watch High School Musical, but you’ll have to sing along with me. If you don’t know the lyrics, I’ll add the captions, so you don’t have a way out.” 

The albino offered his hand to his boyfriend. “I love you. It's hard for me to be mad at something, so just give me some time to fully let it go.”

Stanley held a pout - but if singing silly songs for an even sillier movie was a way to get Xeno to laugh and forgive him, he would do it. Stanley took Xeno's hand, lifting it to give a soft kiss to his knuckles, and following it by a whole handful of kisses to Xeno's cheek. "Spending all day in bed sounds great," Stanley smiled as he walked with Xeno towards the stairs. He wouldn't bring up the threesome - maybe it was something they could talk about in a few days, when emotions weren't so raw and fragile. 

Stanley also didn't want to talk about the auction. But after the musical (and all the embarrassing singing, which Stanley didn't even know the right beats, which only got Xeno to laugh and tease him), the conversation switched towards the preparation of it all. If it wasn't for the involvement of Xeno's parents, it most likely would have stayed a small thing. But with their interest came a lot more potential participants, and the more people talked about it around the school and town. Stanley's crew was even getting good attention from the school faculty, congratulating them on starting up such a good and selfless charity event. 

Little did everyone know it started off as a stupid ploy for a few dollars. 

Everyone was showing their discomfort with it. Stanley already saw how upset the whole thing was making Luna, but he could see it in Mozu's demeanor, and even Magma seemed distant from the whole thing. 

"It started off as some bit to get maybe a few grand," Mozu had told him one afternoon, smoking outside of the school while the others were busy inside, far from overhearing the conversations they rarely dared to have. "And now it's, what, possible millions? People go to jail over this shit, I never signed up for this."

And that's what it had become. Possible millions. Donations had been coming in already, items to put up for auction. Painting, jewelry, watches, all items from the rich contacts of Xeno's family, eager for their pats on the back for giving to charity. All of them items that were guaranteed high prices, but now even more knowing that a bunch of blue bloods were going to fight over who has the bigger wallet. 

Hyoga seemed to have a plan for it all. The charity they chose was a real one. Before, the plan had simply been to put down some fake organization and run off with a few grand. But with more money came more eyes. And with more eyes, they needed to be more careful. So a real charity was chosen. And a real donation would be made. However, that amount would not be a perfect match to the money made at the auction. The remaining money would be split between all of them, non-traceable paper bills, to be hidden until everything calmed down. And, when anyone found out, if anyone found out, Hyoga was fine taking the blame. He planned to leave out as soon as the auction was over, anyway. 

That was the only thing keeping Stanley slightly sane throughout all of this. Having Hyoga as the villain in all of this was Stanley's only ticket out of blame. He could claim to have had no idea about any of this, to have been just as tricked as everyone else. He had already refused to accept any money from Hyoga, he didn't need Xeno wondering why Stanley had a sudden large amount of money hidden away. It would work out for Luna as well, allowing her to claim ignorance to it all. But that still meant holding trust in Hyoga. Trust that he would really leave, that he would really be fine with having to change his name or identity just for a chunk of money. Trust that he would never be found, and if he was, that he would never tell the whole truth; that Stanley, Luna, and everyone else was in on this from day one.

It definitely wasn't much to go on, but it was all Stanley had. The end of the school year was only a few days away, graduation weighing on his mind and everyone else's mind as well. He had never expected himself to get such good grades come the end of senior year... but there he was, a decent grade point average, and the confirmation that the college both he and Xeno had chosen had accepted them both. Sure, it was his sports that had given him the extra edge, but he still felt special in a way. It was too bad that the stress of the auction would weigh him down every time he began to smile or feel some ease about their future. It just wouldn't leave him. A constant black cloud on the horizon, threatening a massive storm. 

And yet, somehow, the day of the auction opened to a beautiful morning. Early summer brought a comfortable warm temperature, the skies blue and welcoming. Xeno's parents had gotten home late that night, late enough that neither Stanley nor Xeno bothered to welcome them home, and instead saved such niceties for breakfast. Xeno's mother only talked nonstop of the venue, and Xeno's father talked of the people who would be coming. Big names. Important people. A good cause. Something to be proud of. 

Stanley was only hoping that his sickly looking face could be read as nerves. He held Xeno's hand that afternoon after they had got ready, suited up and waiting for their ride down to the venue. His gut was churning. Telling him how much he didn't deserve to hold that hand. 

"I can't wait for today to be over," he murmured out. And God, did he mean it...

Xeno just cutely laughed and held tightly to the blonde’s hand. “I know these events are boring, but it’ll be over soon and then we can enjoy our vacations in Europe before starting college.” And he was really excited about all that, their life together was perfectly taking off as they have so many plans together; Xeno was feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

Jasper drove them to the venue and the albino felt how his boyfriend’s hand was continously sweating and trembling. “Hey, don’t worry. If it gets boring enough, we can always leave early.” 

“It’s normal for you to be nervous.” He squeezed his hand even tighter as they got out of the limo. “You did a great job planning on this event; I didn’t expect it from you and even less from your group of friends, but it’s true that this kind of good acts are well seen by college advisors.” But he stopped death on his tracks right at the entrance, holding both hands and looking up at the deep blue sea. “I’m so proud of you. You’re a great guy and this auction is going to help a lot of people.” He smiled. “And I’m so happy to be part of it.” He giggled. “Shall we?” Stanley nodded and Xeno eagerly opened the venue’s front door. 

The place was huge, a 5,200 square foot ballroom that featured a grand Italian chandelier and with all the walls offering a palette of beige, gold and burgundy with detailed woodwork, mirrors, soft sconces and a dramatic ceiling height. 

Their table was right at the front, so they were able to admire the whole auction and while they walked while waving and greeting every single friend from high school and old folk that knew Xeno’s parents, waiters were also wandering through the crowd of people and offering different canapes. Wasabi shrimp with avocado on rice crackers, smoked salmon on mustard-chive and dill butter toasts, sardine rillettes and persimmon bruschetta; Xeno was eagerly tasting everything and even hand feeding his boyfriend.

The albino also stopped a waiter and stole two pink wine glasses, one for him and one for the blonde. “Drink something.” He giggled as he had never seen Stanley so distraught. “Everything’s going to be great.” He tried to assure him while also guiding him towards their table. 

They were sharing it with Luna, Mozu, Magma and Hyoga, and even if the albino didn’t get quite along with them, except for Luna, he was glad to be part of it all and to get the opportunity to see the whole auction from the mere front. 

“Hi, you look so handsome Xeno.” The girl said while kissing his cheek. 

“You also look so beautiful.” 

“Are you trying to get inside my pants?” She giggled and kissed him again once the albino instantly blushed from embarrassment. “I’m kidding.” Luna was also nervous about the whole ordeal and she gave a sympathetic glare to Stanley. ”Is almost over…” She silently said to him. 

The auction started half an hour later and everyone inside the venue applauded at the gentleman that got on the podium with a lovely assistant who was going to be in charge of showing each one of the available articles. 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman. It’s a great honor to be here and direct this auction organized by the students of the Thomas Jefferson High School. They did a great job by inviting all of you and getting these items to help the children’s orphanage fundraiser; so after noticing you’re all here and ready, let’s start with the first item. Shall we?” He cleared his throat after a round of applauseand started. “Lot N°1 is a pretty little box from Poland with flowers carved on it; it’s a great article to keep jewelry or even some coin collection. We’ll start the auction with one thousand dollars.”

_ Thousand.  _

The number only made Stanley's gut churn more. Hands were raising behind them, the auctioneer pointing out and raising the number by large increments. It wasn't long before the simple little box was being sold for over twenty-five grand. 

Of course the ornate box wasn't worth that much, but this auction was all about bragging rights. And everyone knew the more expensive items would come out later. The box was taken off the stage, replaced by a beautiful painting, the auctioneer explaining it in detail. Stanley could barely catch all the words, trying to focus more on the drink in front of him. 

Almost over. It's almost over. The more money they made, the better. It would be easier for Hyoga to uphold his end of the deal. To leave, to wash away all of this. The auction was just a hurdle to cross. In a few days Xeno and Stanley would be going off for the summer, across the ocean, away from all of this. He allowed himself to think back to their vacation last summer, to California and the beaches and their time at Disneyland. Nothing bothered them there. It was perfect. He wanted that back. 

It was easy to lose himself in it all. Blankly stare at the stage or his drink. Stanley only hoped that Xeno couldn't sense all of his nerves. Xeno was under the impression it was a desire to do well. Of course he didn't know. The methods of pushing the stress away just wasn't working anymore. There was no more ignoring it, not when the whole damn auction had turned into such a fiasco. Something small. Something maybe obtaining a few thousand dollars for some nameless charity. That was the plan. 

Not some party full of rich folk who paraded around like they were royalty.

More and more items came out, going for more and more money. Stanley counted them all in his head; he had memorized the inventory. When the last item came out, it felt like a finish line could be seen in the distance. The numbers being shouted out became a blur, all he wanted was to hear the SOLD word be shouted out by the auctioneer. His leg couldn't stop bouncing, fingers tapping on the table in unison. The final stretch. It really was almost over. 

"SOLD! To Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan for a whopping four-hundred and twenty thousand!" 

Clapping filled the room, the auctioneer congratulating everyone on the successful night. Even he seemed shocked at the wild sum that came from the last bid, but it only made everyone in the room more excited. 

Even Stanley felt a surge of excitement. Not over the numbers - those just made him feel ill. But, as the last item was wheeled off the stage, there was a relief that began to wash over him. He wanted it to be over, but they weren't at that finish line just yet. He knew there was more of the night to deal with. But the hardest part was over. Most everything now went to Hyoga and the others that were dealing with the money. It was out of Stanley's hands, now. 

A part of him was debating whisking Xeno away now. An after-party all their own. Separate themselves from these rich snobs. But the last time he tried that it didn't end so well, and he wasn't looking to make a bad example on Xeno's parents now, not after everything.

After the auction there was a 'party' of sorts. Nothing like what Stanley was used to when it came to parties. It was like a more intense version of the Christmas party that Xeno's parents had thrown, but now with more ballgowns and people flashing their bottomless wallets. Multiple times, the hands of people Stanley didn't even know came to pat at his shoulders, congratulating him for organizing such an event. Every time Stanley tried to explain that it wasn't just him, they would laugh and give him compliments on being humble. 

It wasn't that. Stanley just didn't want anything else to do with this night. 

He stood back with Xeno, near one of the tables full of food and drinks, holding a near-empty glass of champagne. No one there seemed to care about their ages, not even looking over as Stanley guzzled the rest of it down. His hand gripped onto Xeno's, looking over the crowd, "you sure you wanna stay...? I bet if we snuck off, no one would notice." 

Just as Stanley said it, another stranger came up to shake at his hand, offering praise. He did his best to smile and greet the person with poise, but as soon as the man left Stanley's face grew sullen, "what bad timing..." Escaping probably wouldn't work. Someone would definitely notice.

Xeno just chuckled. “I think everyone will notice us disappearing.” He hugged him tightly, loving every inch of the man by his side. “They’re almost leaving, right after dinner we will have the whole venue to ourselves and your high school friends, we can sneak out right then and there.” 

The party went by; there were journalists taking their pictures and Xeno was proudly holding Stanley’s hand, right in the center. He used to hate that kind of events, not having anyone to really talk to and just being his parent’s shadow, but right now everything felt extremely different; he was part of something important and his boyfriend had planned a careless event to help the less fortunate. 

Everyone was congratulating the blonde and the rich folks were also praising Xeno for finding such a loving boyfriend, a great person to stick with for the rest of his life. 

Xeno’s promise ring was shining brightly that night and he even felt butterflies inside his stomach. He really wanted to get married with Stanley, to live happily with him and to start college together. 

It sure was like a dream coming true.

The dinner was exquisite, mediterranean shrimp kabobs, caprese salad, sausage ragu over creamy polenta and a really slow-cooker boeuf bourguignon. Xeno was really impressed by the dishes selection, but it was all thanks to his mother’s elegant etiquette and trying to find the best of the best. He sure wanted some wine, but a club soda was more than fine, giving his age and height; Stanley was the one who could go away with drinking glass after glass of champagne, clearly nervous, but Xeno knew it was because he had never created an event that big and important. 

Dessert was just a cream pie with vanilla ice cream and as he enjoyed the sweetness of it all, he glared at how the rich folks were slowly disappearing; waving them goodbye and shaking Stanley’s hand once more. Everyone was so proud of him. And Xeno couldn’t believe he was right next to the love of his life. 

“You sure are amazing…” He whispered while kissing his cheek. “I’ll go to the restroom and then we can go home.” The albino said while standing up, knowing fairly well that his boyfriend wanted to make love to him during the whole night and he was glad to comply. 

There were almost only high schoolers, well, soon-to-be college students, and Xeno was also happy that mostly everyone was also greeting him as he passed by. It even felt surreal. 

Once the seat was empty, Hyoga immediately sat next to Stanley, pressing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and whispering. “You did it, motherfucker, you really did it!” He was laughing. “With that much money, we’ll give 2 millions to charity and we can keep the rest.” He leaned his back against the seat and watched as Mozu, Magma and Luna joined them on the table, already surrounding the blonde. “Are you sure you don’t want your part?”

“I also don’t want mine…” Luna shyly said. 

“The less people want their part, the more we can get ourselves; it’s almost 30 grand for each of us…”

Hyoga gave a large roll of his eyes, arms crossing. "You too, Luna? I can understand Stanley, he's gonna be set up for life with his rich sugar daddy," his words got a glare from Stanley, but it didn't stop him at all, "but you?" A scoff came from him now, head shaking, "whatever, more for us, then. I can't believe you're letting go of hundreds of thousands of dollars because of some wimpy kid." 

"Don't call him that," Luna's hands gripped into fists, her voice falling lower, "and watch your mouth! There's still people around!" Her gaze soon fell to Mozu - the only other person in the group who had shown a bit of discomfort with how out of control the scheme had gotten. "You, too...? You're really taking it?" 

Mozu gave a slow blink, brows furrowed as if her words made no sense to him. "Uh, yeah? Look, a part of me might feel sorta bad for the guy, but it's not like this is really hurting him. It ain't his money. It's just the cash from a bunch of old rich snobs that wont even miss it. It won't make a little dent in their bank accounts, but I'll be set for years!" 

Luna gave a sigh, her gaze falling down, "I know - you're right, but it still feels... wrong." 

"Your feelings about it don't matter anymore. What's done is done," Hyoga's fingers tapped on his arms, still cross-armed and holding a deep glare with all of them. "And after the money is in our possession, it's going to be dropped. Never talked about again," his gaze fell to Stanley, "right, Stanley? That was your stipulation. Not that I have any problem with that, it's best for us to lay low for a while." 

Stanley's fingers knocked against the table, the entire conversation doing nothing but making him want to stand and flee from all of them. "Yeah," he let out, leaning back in his own seat as he locked eyes with Hyoga, a dark stare of his own holding his gaze, "after tonight, I don't ever want to hear about this again. And it'll never get back to Xeno. That was the deal."

Hyoga answered with a shrug, "fine by me. Him finding out your entire relationship was a sham--"

"It wasn't-"

"It'd risk me not getting my money, anyway. So you'll find no push back from me." 

Stanley could feel a surge of rage filling him - but it didn't matter what Hyoga thought of their relationship in the end. He needed to stay calm for now. Gripping his own hand, Stanley tried to speak lowly, "the pictures and the video - I want them deleted." 

Hyoga shared a stare with him. Quiet. Stanley knew how stupid the request was. There was no real guarantee that Hyoga would delete them. And even then, even if Stanley saw the deletion, Hyoga could have backups. But Stanley had to try. He wished they never had existed in the first place. 

"Fine. After the money is collected." 

Stanley could feel his nails digging deep into his palm, his grip tightening even more. But he had to go along with it. 

"Fine."

Xeno stood there. He was about to take his rightful place next to Stanley, but was surprised to see him talking with his circle of friends. 

  


He heard part of it. He couldn’t believe it. 

  


The albino’s lips were trembling and he wanted to cry right then and there; it was almost as his entire life was disappearing right in front of his eyes. 

  


The words were deeply hurting him. 

  


It’ll never get back to Xeno… 

  


Your entire relationship was a sham…

  


Not getting my money…

  


But mostly he didn’t understand what they meant with the pictures and the video; and one part of him didn’t want to know. 

  


So their entire relationship was fake? Stanley didn’t love him? The whole auction was a scam to get some hundreads of dollars? 

  


Everything was too good to be true. 

  


A heartache is a real thing; it even shows up on medical scans. When the heart is truly broken, the health of body and brain needs some time to recover and Xeno was feeling exactly that. It even was painful to take every single step. 

  


He didn’t stop on what used to be his table, noticing how Hyoga was smirking at him, just making everything worse as it was all real. So painfully real.

Xeno climbed the few stairs towards the podium. His throat felt dry and his black orbs were fixated on his boyfriend...if he could still calle Stanley that and suddenly everything made sense; how the blonde hated him and got annoyed by his proposal of living together after their intense talk inside the bathroom and how he suddenly changed and accepted the deal.

  


“Good evening.” He said and waited for everyone to look up at him; there were only the kids from school. Xeno was glad that the rich folks and his parents were already gone as he wouldn’t have the guts to do what he was about to do.

  


“Okay…” He coughed and his heart skipped a beat when Stanley’s blue glare was fixated on him. “I want to thank everyone for being here tonight, for your warm heart, for helping us create this incredible auction. It surely was a success, everyone left happy and even got some free meals, right?” People laughed at his silly joke. 

  


“It’s amazing that there’s still good people in the world, people we can trust...and I want to personally thank a generous and wonderful man.” Xeno extended his right arm, he was smiling and pointing at his boyfriend. “Stanley, you’re amazing, a great friend, an incredible boyfriend.” He chuckled. “Please, everyone give an applause to Stanley, he deserves it.” 

  


The students were following Xeno’s words, whistling and happily cheering as it was truly a great event, one no one could forget.

  


“But most importantly…” He sighed deeply and a wild smirk showed on his lips. “He’s also full of shit.” The room felt dead silent. Murmurs and whispers began spreading all around them. “Because this fucking child organization doesn’t exist right? You’re a fake redneck without any life that thought stealing some rich folks some bucks was more than enough to settle your whole life, right?” Xeno couldn’t believe he was saying everything he thought; it didn’t cross his mind how weird it was that Stanley never talked about the auction before, this whole idea just started on Christmas and everyone was so onboard. 

  


“You’re whole life is a fucking lie, right? Are you even my boyfriend? Did you even love me? Because I heard...and it hurts to see how blind I was...no one saw me before and you gave me part of the spotlight, but it was just a great deception…” 

  


His blood was boiling and some tears were running down his cheeks. “No wonder your mother left you, who could stand you?” He wetly chuckled. “Please, keep the money, we don’t need it. That quantity it’s just pennies for us.” Xeno wiped away the tears with his sleeve. “Hope you’re happy with the money, Stanley. You’re going to need it to find a place to live.” 

  


And with that he threw the microphone on the floor, quickly stepping down and running towards the exit. He couldn’t see him anymore. 

  


Jasper was outside waiting for him and got freaked out when seeing Xeno was a crying mess. “Please, don’t ask me anything. Take me home, please.” 

  


“Su-Sure!”

  


The entire hall was full of low murmurs, hushed whispers and sounds of shock or nervous laughter. And every single eye was on Stanley. 

  


His body felt cold - like every single bit of blood in his body had stopped, refusing to pump inside him. But that couldn't have been true, his heart loud enough that he could hear it in his ears. This couldn't be happening, a fucked up dream, one that was way too real. 

  


Luna was tugging on his arm, bringing him back, talking to him. It took Stanley a moment to fully register it, looking down to her panicked face. 

  


"-going to do?" Only the last bit of Luna's sentence was caught by Stanley, but he understood it well enough. His feet moved, though they felt heavier than ever, away from the table. He didn't even bother grabbing his coat, stepping back until Luna let go of his arm. 

  


"I have to -- he doesn't know... the whole story," yes, right, of course. Stanley needed to explain himself, then maybe Xeno would understand. He must have overheard them talking, their conversation of money and fake relationships. If he could only let out all the truth, tell Xeno everything, maybe he would understand...? 

  


Every eye was still on him. Some of them amused, a few of them full of judging. But it didn't matter - they also didn't know the whole story. Stanley ripped away from all of them, weaving his way through the crowd until he got outside of the venue, his stomach churning sickly when he saw the car they arrived in already gone. 

  


"It's fine, it's okay-" he was saying it all to himself, a deep breath filling his lungs. Xeno was heading home. He knew where that was. He could get a ride there, explain himself. His hands ran through his hair, looking around - someone had to be around... Mozu could possibly drive him, hell he would even take a damn bus and run the rest of the way if he needed…

  


A buzz against Stanley's leg distracted his mind - a message coming to his phone. His body felt like he was standing on uneven ground as he dug into his pocket and fished out his phone, dizzy with the thought of Xeno messaging him. But it wasn't a text at all - a tag on social media. Something posted, a video, tagged with his own username as well as Xeno's. At first glance, Stanley worried that someone had recorded Xeno's speech...

  


But the thumbnail... 

  


"Figured there's no point letting it collect dust in my gallery." 

  


Stanley turned slowly, sweaty palms barely able to grip tight onto his phone. Hyoga stood near the entrance, looking down at his own phone, "think it'll go viral?"

  


"You." There was venom in Stanley's voice, heavy steps bringing him towards Hyoga, "why-- What does that even do aside from make things worse?!" 

  


A narrow glare met Stanley, "Payback? A bit of revenge? Your little boyfriend - or, sorry, is he your ex now? His speech was dangerous. You think no one is going to talk? That nothing is going to get back to the ones in charge?" He made a large scoff, "Xeno created a lot of fucking work for me to clean up, so I figured he deserved something to focus on while I focus on making sure we still get that fucking money. Seems like you're going to need a cut, now." 

  


Stanley's brows furrowed, his head slowly shaking, "you're... fucking insane..." even though Stanley's feet stepped backwards slowly, his hands curled into fists. 

  


Hyoga only shrugged, "coming from the guy who slept with the target. I always did want to ask how you were able to sleep at night. Guess the sex was just that good, though that video is proof eno--"

  


A fist stopped Hyoga's words, causing the other man to take a few steps backwards. Stanley couldn't stand to hear the final bits of the sentence, and Hyoga's snickering reaction to being punched only filled him with more rage. Every bit of frustration, held in for over a year, surged within Stanley's chest. His hands grabbed at Hyoga's collar, his grin and bloodied lip not helping at all. 

  


Neither of them were new to a brawl, but Stanley's fists had a pool of resentment behind them. Adrenaline caused him to feel nothing, even when Hyoga's fists came back at him, both of them being sent into the pavement. He could taste blood - his own lip bleeding now, busted and leaking down his chin and into his mouth. But Stanley could care less, something in his head screaming to not stop. Go until Hyoga stopped moving. Go until he stopped fucking laughing. Go until he stopped breathing. 

  


But he did stop - a crowd had formed, Luna standing back with Mozu and wearing a face of horror. Not just at the fight, he could see it in her eyes, the entire night had become a fucking mess. Hyoga laid beneath him, face at least bloodier than Stanley's, and still breathing. Probably for the best. The last thing Stanley needed right now was a murder charge. 

  


His hands dug into Hyoga's pocket, flicking through the screens with bloodied fingers until he came across the damn video. Just the thumbnail was enough to make Stanley want to hurt Hyoga even more, the view count beneath it making it all worse. Was one of those views Xeno? Hyoga had tagged him... With a few presses, the video was deleted, but the damage was still there. Stanley could only hope that no one downloaded it... 

  


As for the rest of the photos…

  


Stanley stood, still taking Hyoga's phone with him as he stepped away from the scene. He dropped it down onto the ground, a good stomp with his foot crushing the phone with a small spark. It caused a loud scoff from behind him, Stanley turning to see Hyoga sitting up, wiping blood from his chin. 

  


"You think breaking my phone is going to fix anything?" 

  


Stanley turned back around, looking down at his own phone to make sure the video was gone. "Buy a new one," he said, body feeling sore as he slowly moved towards the parking lot. "Mozu. Drive me." 

  


"U-uh, yeah, sure dude..." Mozu was quick to follow, Luna close behind, giving Hyoga a small shrug as they all made their way towards the cars.

  


* * *

  


Xeno was hiperventilating inside his old room. He didn’t want to get inside the room that he and Stanley so lovely shared for that one year together. 

  


When Jasper parked the limo outside the house, Xeno just ran inside and up the stairs, not wanting to talk with anybody as he couldn’t breath and explaining everything sounded even harder. 

  


He let his body fall down against the door, not having enough strength to walk towards the bed; his phone kept buzzing and he was afraid that it was Stanley. It was better to turn it off, but just as he was about to do that, he noticed it wasn’t the blonde but a tag. 

  


Xeno gulped. Did someone record his speech? But once he clicked on the tag, everything was worse. 

  


It was a video of them making love. Or at least Xeno thought they were doing that some months ago. Who the fuck recorded it? Who dared saw them? Did Stanley place a camera or told one of his friends to sneak on them? 

  


That wasn’t all. He also saw a picture of their first time together; it was dark, but Xeno clearly noticed it was his room, his body and the blonde’s cock penetrating him. It was too much, too intimate and he just threw his phone across the room as he couldn’t bear to see it anymore. 

  


“I-I can’t…”

  


There weren’t any magical medications or salves for his broken heart; inside his heartache the sun wasn’t shining, birdsongs passed as if the melody couldn’t glide through the air as it once did before. 

  


But the truth was that Xeno prefered to forget Stanley’s comfort than to keep a lover who never loved him. He needed to let that heartache be his teacher and the reason to keep seeking for one who could hear the playful calling of his own soul...but right now? It felt impossible. 

  


There was no one. 

  


Xeno didnt have a friend to call. His parents weren’t even home and he perfectly knew they wouldn’t care. 

  


“Barry…” He said between sobs as he gathered some strength to open the door and call for the cat. “Please...please Barry, come here.” 

  


Luckily for him, the white puffy cat peaked out of the forbidden room, waggly walking towards where the albino was; he felt so relieved. Xeno stretched out both arms and hugged the cat tightly before slamming the door shut. “Oh my God, Barry…” His tears were wetting the cat’s fur but he was glad that his pet stayed right there, even nuzzling his nose against his chest. 

  


Xeno needed a hug and at least Barry was able to give him one. “Barry, we’ll be…” He sobbed even more, not finding a way to stop crying. “We’ll be alone for a while…” The albino wasn’t able to imagine his life without Stanley; how warm his body was, how strong his arms were and how lovely his kisses felt. 

  


But everything was a lie.

  


Xeno glared at his promise ring. It was burning his skin and he took it off, not having the heart to throw it, but just leaving it on the floor next to him. 

  


They weren’t going to get married. Not now, not ever. 

  


There is a sort of broken heart that is akin to a smooshed ice-cream melting on a hot road; then there is the sort that is akin to lighting a match, enjoying the flame and leaving the ashes. Xeno’s memories of Stanley, the fun ones, were the flame...but the rest was the ashes that were blowing away in the wind. 

  


Life wasn’t fair for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing reading this story. We love you all!!
> 
> We're taking a mini hiatus to continue the story, cause we're working on it at the moment jiji...we just couldn't miss the opportunity to leave you all with this hard...chapter ending. 
> 
> Forgive us!!!


	23. The Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do... you want us to stay out here?" Mozu had stopped the car outside of the manor, glancing over to Stanley with a raised brow. 
> 
> Stanley sat there, tapping his fingers against the door handle before pulling it it, "no, this is something I need to do alone."
> 
> "Stanley," Luna was quiet through the entire trip, body tense in the back seat, but she now sat forward as she reached for Stanley's shoulder, "I... I could help, maybe back you up, help Xeno see..." 

"Do... you want us to stay out here?" Mozu had stopped the car outside of the manor, glancing over to Stanley with a raised brow. 

Stanley sat there, tapping his fingers against the door handle before pulling it it, "no, this is something I need to do alone."

"Stanley," Luna was quiet through the entire trip, body tense in the back seat, but she now sat forward as she reached for Stanley's shoulder, "I... I could help, maybe back you up, help Xeno see..." 

Her words were only met with a shake of Stanley's head, his body leaving the car. "I can't gang up on him - he'll only think it's something planned." Stanley gazed up to the manor - his home for over a year now. It loomed over him, unwelcoming, as if the home itself was trying to deny him entry. "I'll... text you guys later." He had nothing else to say. He had no idea what else to say. Stanley could only walk away from the car, hands feeling frozen as he rubbed them together, climbing the steps and tugging at the front door. 

It wasn't locked. But that didn't take the chill away as Stanley walked into the front door, closing it behind him. None of the lights were on within the bottom rooms of the house, but a glow came from the upper levels. Stanley's legs felt like lead as he climbed the stairs, the very ones he had carried Xeno up so many times. One time drunk, other times feverishly kissing, sometimes just enjoying giving the boy a ride after a night of late movies before bed. Many times Stanley had climbed the stairs alone, but they gave off a different sort of echo, now.

It would be okay. The words repeated in Stanley's head, a mantra, or more like a prayer. Once Xeno knew the entire story, he would feel differently. He would be mad, of course he would be. Stanley wouldn't take that away from him. But this... they could survive this, right...? Use the trip abroad as a way to rekindle and forgive? 

The door to Xeno's room was ajar, a gentle light coming from inside. The nerves in Stanley's gut helped him forget how bad his body hurt - Hyoga was one of the most well known thugs at school for a reason, and Stanley's busted lip was proof of that. But Stanley could care less about the pain in his face or ribs, footsteps sounding so loud in the dark hallway as he approached the room. 

How many times had he thought about this conversation? Late night intrusive thoughts that would become scenarios, played out dozens of times. He never wanted Xeno to learn, but he knew there was a chance. And now he was being faced with it. But there was a silver lining to it all. No more lies. No more tripping over his words as he tried to cover the truth. He needed to out all of it. Every single bit. 

Stanley's throat felt dry as he pushed at the door, opening it slowly, stomach twisting when he saw Xeno sitting on the floor near his bed, holding the white cat so close. The immediate look he got was one that nearly read dangerous - a warning for Stanley to get out. But Stanley's hands rose up, as if surrendering himself. "We-... I... need to talk to you, please just... hear me out." 

Stanley was so careful with his steps, only taking a few into Xeno's room, "I can only imagine that you overheard Hyoga and his horrible wording, but there's... a lot that you don't know, so please, let me explain everything..."

Xeno sniffed hard, still feeling a hard knot inside his throat, it was even painful to pass down some salive. “What…” He swallowed hard; a part of him was happy to see the blonde, but the other was suffering from the intense heartache. “What do you want to say?” 

“I heard it was all a lie...that you were part of it...that…” Fuck! More tears were wetting Barry’s pretty fur and Xeno felt even more pathetic. “That this...us, it's a lie. And how not? You were always so handsome and unreachable, you didn’t even give me the time of day...and suddenly you started calling me your boyfriend. I was so confused, so happy, so dreamy... that I let myself go, but now everything makes sense.” 

Xeno slightly opened his arms, letting Barry run away from there as the cat was already twisting between his embrace. And how not? It was hard to be with him. 

“I’m so stupid for thinking that you loved me...that you promised me…” He was glad that the ring was now on the floor. “What do you want to explain? That you didn’t know? Because you clearly knew...for how long did you plan it? Did you laugh with your friends?” Xeno was crying more and more, sobbing between words. “You even took pictures of me...the whole internet is glaring at my butt...I thought our first time was so special, but now I understand why you didn’t want to look at me…” 

Xeno’s dark glare was focused on the blue ones, but it wasn’t as deep as he thought...he wasn’t drowning in the cold water as before. “I thought about it for some time, why in movies and series people look at their eyes during their first time, but you turned me over...saying it was easier...I-I just wanted to see you, to hold you and kiss you...I was so scared...and you…” The albino covered his mouth for a moment, biting hard on the back of his hand as it was hard to believe…”You took my picture and send it to them…”

Stanley's hands gripped into fists. Xeno's words stung, but in a way that Stanley knew he deserved every single word. "You're... not wrong, but you're not entirely right, either." He looked around the room, finding a chair near Xeno's dresser, walking over and tugging it a bit closer to where Xeno sat. It felt strange, but in that moment, Stanley felt as if sitting on Xeno's bed was not allowed. A place he wasn't allowed to be in that moment. 

It was a massive clusterfuck. But he needed to start from the beginning. Stanley's knees bounced, his body leaning over and fingers playing together as his nerves bubbled inside him. "That day - when you offered me a place to stay, I was going to just ignore it. Laugh about it. Some... nerdy kid trying to help me. It pissed me off, made me feel small, and at that time my self image was only based on how strong I saw myself. So I told everyone else, and I thought that'd be it... and then Hyoga came up with this... stupid plan..." 

Stanley's hands raised up into his hair, his gaze fixated on the floor, "Get close, befriend you, have a place to stay, find a way to weasel some money out of your family. Hyoga talked like it'd be a few grand. Easy money. And then it became enough money to get out of this town, start a life somewhere else. It just kept getting fucking bigger. And it was... obvious to everyone that you... liked me, so the plan focused on how to exploit that to our favor."

"The picture..." He was going to have to explain it. There was no way he could get out of that. "It was... a form of blackmail, not just on you. Hyoga was adamant on getting it, a 'if Xeno found out' scapegoat. I... didn't want your face in it, wanted you to be able to deny it being you if it ever came down to it. That doesn't excuse it, I know, I just--... It was fucking stupid. I've never stopped regretting taking it and showing them, but if I didn't they would have made it worse..." 

Stanley's head rose, looking to Xeno, his eyes desperate as he continued, "I never... wanted to hurt you, from the beginning you were never meant to find out...! And it was never meant to be this big! I never expected Hyoga to keep this going until it became a massive fucking auction, I never even expected to be under your roof for more than a month or so, and...! I never expected to actually fall in love with you..." 

He stood then, moving quickly towards Xeno, almost afraid that if he moved too slow that Xeno would move away or forbid him from coming closer. Stanley was on his knees within seconds, his hands reaching out as he took Xeno's cheeks, forcing their eyes to lock. "Please, believe me, I fucked up, all of this started out with the most horrible of intentions, but then you happened. I started to enjoy my time with you more and more, you surprised me around every corner, I became addicted to hearing your laugh or seeing you smile," Stanley's eyes had already been watering, but a hard blink caused tears to run tracks down his cheeks, "I don't care about the money - I told Hyoga months ago that I didn't want a damn penny of it, even Luna backed out. But we had to go through with it, he... had that fucking video, so I had to follow his every whim." Not that it mattered, in the end.

Stanley’s hands were always so warm. He wanted to melt right then and there. 

Xeno was a bit surprised by the blonde’s tears; Stanley was rambling so much, he had never seen him that desperate before. He wasn’t able to stop his tears either, it was totally crushing him; how yesterday night they were so happily together and now they were a complete mess. 

The albino even hoped for those words to become true. What a marvelous life they could have if he hadn’t found out...it wasn’t really necesarry for him to find out. 

Xeno owned Stanley so much, all those sweet memories, moments...everything. He had completely changed since they started dating and for that he was grateful. He remembered every single time that the blonde came running to him because he was hurt, sick or even tired; he was always there when Xeno needed help. 

Stanley always listened to the song of his heart regardless of the beat and lyrics; his blue glare always looked at him as if Xeno was amazing and hugged him endlessly. Their love was so sweet that they both wished to grow up together. 

Xeno even showed him the yearnings of his soul; Stanley knew everything about him or so he thought...and at least he knew more about the blonde than anyone else. 

Xeno listened carefully and nodded. Every word hurt more than the first one, and the picture plus the video were horrendous; it was too much, but he did something that he didn’t expect...although he had thought about it deeply, even in that intense moment.

He got closer and kissed Stanley, crying even more and sobbing every time their lips moved against one another. Xeno loved the blonde’s smokey flavor and he wanted to drink it all. 

The albino’s arms got around Stanley’s back and he took advantage of their open lips to run his tongue along them, tasting him more until he couldn’t bear it any longer. Shredding more tears and hoping that the blonde could read his thoughts, but that was impossible. 

Xeno gathered him closer and deepened the kiss, changing the pressure and delving deeper, even stroking him more firmly. 

He was lost and desperate and sad. 

“Please…” He cried when he needed some air. “Show me that, Stan...show me that it wasn’t a lie...please…” Xeno couldn’t stop crying, not a slight bit. “Show me that love you feel for me…”

It was the sort of initiation that Stanley was waiting for, almost praying for, able to express himself so much better with his hands and body than he could hope to do with his words. With feverish kisses, Stanley tried to make Xeno's tears disappear, trailing his lips down his cheeks as his arms wrapped tight around his body. Xeno had grown so much since all of this started, his body not so small and frail anymore. But he was still easy to pick up, Stanley laying him across the bed sheets, the bed feeling a little strange not being theirs. Stanley wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign that they were doing this on the bed that Xeno hadn't slept in for so long, but Stanley tried to distract both of them with his kisses. 

"I love you," Stanley let out, his voice desperate as his hands ripped at Xeno's clothing, tugging at the buttons and folds of his fancy suit. As soon as Xeno's neck was revealed, Stanley trailed his kisses down the exposed skin, hands tracing down Xeno's torso. "More than anyone, more than myself, you taught me what love was..." 

Was it right? To be going too fast? Stanley's hands were moving on their own, his desperation played out through them as they tore at his own clothes until his chest was bare. He did the exact same to Xeno, the bed soon littered with their clothing, their lips locked once again. If Xeno's cheeks weren't being stained with his own tears then it was Stanley's own dripping down from his face and onto Xeno's soft skin, making their kiss all the more wet.

"I was... so afraid," he began then, those hands taking Xeno's cheeks once again, thumbs wiping away the tears, "I didn't want to look at you our first time, I was afraid to fall for you. I was afraid you'd see that in my eyes when all you deserved at the time was someone that loved you just as much as you loved them." Stanley felt his lip trembling, a sob catching in his throat, "but you changed me. That night, at the lake, beneath the stars, when I told you that I loved you... none of that was a lie."

The lake night. It was too perfect, Xeno sobbed a bit more by remembering it; how truthful Stanley’s words felt. 

He wetly chuckled. He was so dumb. 

How could Xeno be reasonable? To him their love was everything and Stanley was his whole life; it wasn’t very pleasant to realize that to the blonde he was only an episode. 

It was hard to stop the constant tears but he was feverishly returning every single kiss, even biting on the blonde’s lips and nodding at his words. “I also love you...more than you can imagine…” And it was the whole damn truth. 

Stanley was moving quicker than ever, kissing every inch of their skin and Xeno moaned when their cocks were already hard and exposed, brushing against each other and exchanging even more kisses, letting their tongues battle and drinking every single moan. 

It was sad, but it was also lovely, just what he needed. 

Xeno shut his eyes closed for a moment, whimpering at the sudden coldness from the lube. Good, he didn’t want to lose time in sucking cocks as he wanted to keep kissing the blonde. 

One finger soon turned into two and Xeno was mewling right beneath Stanley’s gaze, he was melting at the deep blue sea and he was thankful for everything. Xeno never lived a moment of his life before meeting him. His heart belonged to the blonde and today he met him once more; his heart was colored in Stanley’s colors. ”I am yours.”  _ Be mine; nothing in me is mine. _

That new and unusual feeling was aching his heart, it was bittersweet. How long? Xeno didn’t want to count, just needing to enjoy every single second. He moaned even more when the cock pushed right through his rim of muscles, loving how his pink void was already an expert in swallowing whole. Stanley’s length felt so perfect inside and he giggled once his boy...yes, boyfriend, was perfectly rooted in.

Xeno had thought about it; perhaps it was a final decision. He wasn’t going to try and convince Stanley to keep loving him, to respect him, to commit to him, because it was hard to divide the truth from the constant lies. Xeno deserved better than that. He was better than that. 

And with his heart completely exposed he needed to say it. 

“We need to break up…” Xeno cupped Stanley’s face, tears running down his cheeks as he said it. “Don’t stop, just make love to me...let me have this beautiful memory instead of what happened at the auction. Please, I really need to remember you…” 

“But after tonight...we need to break up.”

"W-what...?" Stanley stilled, looking down at Xeno, his cheeks glistening with every new tear. This... wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. They were making love, kissing, crying together, it all seemed to be going okay...! Xeno was just high in emotions - that had to be it, and Stanley quickly brought their lips back together, his hips resuming their previous movements. Of course he was high in emotion, of course Xeno was upset, Stanley couldn't blame him at all for that... But they didn't need to break up. They could move past this. 

"It'll be okay," Stanley said, though it was almost a plea, his tone begging for Xeno to take it back. "I still love you - I never stopped loving you, I'll always love you." His kisses trailed Xeno's jawline, hands wandering down until they could wrap around his cock. It was strange - it felt good, like how sex should feel, his body falling into all the motions and his cock obviously enjoying Xeno's warmth. But there was something more, something else besides pleasure urging Stanley's movements, a frantic need to make all of the bad stuff go away.

His hand pumped at Xeno's cock, drinking down every little noise, trying to cause Xeno to moan more than cry. He bit at Xeno's plush lips, tasting the metallic flavor of his busted lip on them, but it only brought his mind back to the day this all started. He never thought. He never once thought back then that he would be crying over this boy, begging for him to forgive him. But he had to understand, right? How much Stanley loved him. How much Stanley needed him. 

If not, he needed to prove it. The nearing peak in Stanley's body caused him to slow, his arms trying to bring Xeno closer, their bodies flush against one another. "I'm... I'm nothing without you, Xeno," he let out, barely a whisper, nose nuzzling into the boy's neck. "I need you, you're the most important thing in my life..."

“I love you, so much.” Xeno was panting, glad that they haven’t finished just yet; he was running one hand up and down Stanley’s back and the other protectily curled on the goldilocks that he adored. 

Stanley’s cock was twitching right inside him and it felt great; it was a feeling that he didn’t want to forget. Stanley was his first in everything. First friend, first kiss, firs sex experiences...first love. 

“I love you, Stanley.” Xeno wanted to help him feel better but it was almost impossible as his heart was shattered. “You’re everything to me; I have more happy memories than bad ones…” But he still couldn’t believe his boyfriend used him that way, he wanted to believe every single word, that Stanley truly loved him, that he wanted to get rid of that sickening plan...but the picture, the video, the lies...were too much. 

When was the last time that Stanley showed him how raw, vulnerable and beautiful he was? Not since his mother’s incident and Xeno felt horrible for using those words against the blonde, but he was spitting venom after his whole world crumbled apart. 

Stanley was holding onto him with fire and passion, their love was burning their skin and both were losing something dearly important that day, but that’s the way it is…

Xeno wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist and lifted his head to glare at him again, he wanted to remember everything. A good memory to override the worst day of his life. “I love you, Stan...please make love to me.” Xeno placed kisses on his eyelids, cheeks and jawline. “You can make love to me the whole night…”  _ But in the morning it’ll be over.  _

Perhaps this breakup was the only way for Xeno to rediscover who he is; the him that’s purely himself, because he had become an extension of the blonde. Xeno had different kinds of dreams, even technicolor ones of them living together, attending the same college and getting married in the near future. 

They were now morphed into the past. Xeno wanted to move forward as he was still hurt. 

“I will forgive you…” He whispered. “Just not now…”

It was... something. Something for Stanley to cling to. But that still didn't mean that the words felt nice, his heart aching with every single word that Xeno gave him. His body only wanted to focus on the pleasure of it all, the feeling of their bodies, not wanting to give up a single part of any of this. Xeno loved him; and he loved Xeno. That was enough, it had to be enough. 

Stanley couldn't stand to hear Xeno's words anymore, catching those lips in another hungry kiss as his hips continued to pound down, making the mattress squeak beneath them. He brought them both to a new speed, his hand again pumping at Xeno's cock in a similar rhythm, letting the both of them become lost in it all. It was only moments later that Stanley could feel it, Xeno's body clenching and rocking around his cock, his hand now slick with Xeno's cum. But he didn't stop, he couldn't stop, continuing until moments later he felt himself reach his peak, emptying everything he had into Xeno's warmth. 

I barely even felt that good. The second Stanley's body got it's dose of pleasure, he was left feeling nothing but dread. His lips grazed Xeno's chin and neck with slow kisses, his forehead soon laying against Xeno's chest. It didn't even feel good to know that he came inside, the thought of leaving Xeno with a part of him clouded by the knowledge that Xeno could just clean him out. Be rid of him.

It didn't matter if they made love the whole entire night. Was there even a point in it? If Xeno had made up his mind, why continue this charade until the morning? Why lie even more?

"I should go." It hurt to say. His throat felt so tight, trying to suppress the sobs that wanted to escape. He left Xeno's body, sliding away from him, grasping at his clothing. "I can continue... all night, begging you, telling you how much I love you... but it won't change anything." His gaze lifted up to Xeno's stare. "Will it?"

It felt wonderful and horrible at the same time. 

The moment Stanley pulled out of him, Xeno knew it was over. He sat on the bed, hugging himself, watching those beautiful blue eyes that were covered in tears, almost as if the ocean was crying with them. 

Xeno slowly shook his head. “I-I can’t...I love you more than my life, but I can’t let go what you did to me in less than a day…” His heart was aching so much, just knowing perhaps this was one of their last moments together. “I’ll stay here while you gather your…” He swallowed hard, although it felt impossible. “Your things. Everything inside…our room is yours to take, even the car; that was my father’s gift to you.” 

They remained in a terrible silence while Stanley quickly dressed himself, they looked at each other’s eyes, wanting to say and do so many more things, but now wasn’t the time. 

“I love you, please don’t forget that I love you.” Xeno said and right after that, the guy who used to be his boyfriend left the room. 

Xeno screamed and threw his body on the bed, desperately hugging a pillow and even wanting to die in that mere moment; of course he wanted to open the door and run towards Stanley, to hug him dearly and said that he changed his mind...but it was too much.

How can he forgive the lies, the pictures, the video, the deception? Fear was an incredibly powerful influence that was easily disguised as a demon and the words he spoke after the auction were daggers and his actiosn venom; combined it was a brutal massacre of a loving heart.

Xeno wanted his boyfriend back, but the one he knew before the truth was revealed; he was happier when he didn’t know a thing and even if it was a pathetic dream, he wanted that back. 

He could heart how Stanley was packing away and Xeno felt sick to his stomach, quickly jumping out of bed and puking the whole dinner inside the toilet; it was better to stay in the bathroom as the four walls were helping him to not hear a thing, but tomorrow...tomorrow morning was also going to be the worst day of his life...when he got to noticed how he would 

* * *

Clothes. Phone chargers. Some stuff from the bathroom. God, what else was there? Stanley found himself not caring about any of it. Xeno could burn all of his stuff and it would mean no difference to him at this point. He was never huge on material things anyway. The fancy clothing or the nice shoes Xeno had convinced him to get. Only a few things meant enough to Stanley for him to quickly shove things into his bag. The stupid shirt from Disneyland, as well as the ears. The presents they had exchanged in the past. He couldn't let those go. But everything else... it meant nothing, not if Xeno wasn't there as well. 

Stanley couldn't cry anymore. Maybe it was a good thing, the crying was only making him feel worse. All he could feel right now was anger. Not at Xeno - he could never be mad at him. But Hyoga. The others. Hell, even some of it at Luna, despite him knowing that a lot of this wasn't really her fault. It may have been her gum in Xeno's hair that started all of this, but she went down a similar road to Stanley, changing because of some nerdy kid who had way too much love to give. 

Stanley's anger allowed him to leave the house without making much of a scene. He debated not taking the car at all. He debated just starting the engine and leaving it near some cliff and letting it drive off the side and into the lake on its own. He had his motorcycle still. But he couldn't carry his stuff on the motorcycle. He could... come back for it. 

Maybe Xeno would want to talk, at a later date. 

He opened his phone once in the car, finding Luna's name.

"I'm coming by," he began, thumb strumming against the driver's wheel as he heard her concerned tone, "I'll explain everything when I get there, I just... I need your couch for a bit. I'll apologize to your mom tomorrow for crashing there." 

He hung up, driving the car out of the garage, and staring at the manor in the rear view mirror. A strange feeling arose in his gut. One telling him that he'd never step foot in this house again. 

Stanley did his best to bury the feeling. 

* * *

The following morning brought Stanley face to face with his worst fear. And also face to face with Xeno's driver, who didn't seem too keen on sharing many words with Stanley at all. 

His motorcycle was delivered to Luna's house. As well as a few other boxes, all of them containing the rest of his things. He had barely slept that night, up with Luna, discussing all the ways he could change this. Make things better. But he never expected to be looking over the boxes that took up most of Luna's living room. 

"There's... no way, not now," he said, not even wanting to look through the boxes. Nothing he cared about was inside of them. But they were a message. A message that told Stanley that Xeno wasn't even willing to see him when getting the rest of his things. 

"Don't say that..." Luna was the only one who poked around inside one of the boxes. Stanley had told her that she could have anything she wanted in them, but it was mostly clothing way outside her size. She sat on the edge of the couch, her hand grasping at Stanley's shoulder. "He said... he could forgive you, just not right now. You're both dealing with a lot right now, give him time. Maybe... by time school starts up." 

Stanley gave a dark laugh, "yeah - your mom really going to let me stay here for the whole summer? My dads not going to let me back in, not after totally cutting him outta my life for over a year."

Luna showed a frowned, her grip tightening. "I... don't know. But we'll figure out something."

Stanley's leg bounced softly, continuously, his mind wild with thoughts. There was one thing. Something he had been considering back before he ever started staying with Xeno. A last ditch effort at a better life. He had put the thought aside when Xeno began to talk to him about college, something that Stanley never thought he was good enough for... but now. 

"Yeah," Stanley tried to cease the bouncing of his leg, but he could only feel his body tense in his effort. "I'll do something."

* * *

Xeno wasn’t able to wake up. He didn’t even get dressed, just curling on the blankets that still had some of Stanley’s smokey scent. 

The maids were concerned for him, they kept visiting him inside the room, bringing some food and juices, trying to chit chat to the mess of a kid, but Xeno could only sob and whine for endless hours. He gathered some final strength last night and message Jasper to please get rid of Stanley’s things as he couldn’t bear to see them laying in what used to be their room...the room was also closed for the public. 

It was now a chapter in Xeno’s life and he wasn’t strong enough to step one foot inside; the memories with Stanley were too big for his own mind. 

Everything went downhill for him after that. Jasper changed his phone number and locked the old one inside the forbidden room; Xeno didn’t fight him back. The driver was trying to help him. 

The first week was unberable, he barely bathed himself or moved positions, just sadly watching some NatGeo documentaries as every single movie he loved also reminded him of his ex-boyfriend. Gosh, even the word was painful to say or think. 

He told his parents about the breakup and to his surprise they bought him a plane ticket to catch them in Europe; his guts twisted again by knowing he was planning to travel right there with the blonde. 

Xeno revolved his whole life around Stanley and he was now foreseen the horrible consequences of being a horrible loner.

That summer his parents really didn’t pay him much attention, but it surely helped him somehow; drinking coffee in different restaurants while reading a book during the whole afternoon, visiting museums on his own and admiring the Reinassance art that he loved so dearly and even sitting on park benches to see the people passing by. He was lonely, but somehow he was starting to embrace it as there was no one to deceive him, to lie to him and to treat him so poorly after literally giving them a part of his life. 

Of course their parents asked him the cause of the breakup, but Xeno knew they were just fishing for some gossip. “College…” He lied. “We weren’t going to see each other after getting inside differente collges.” And that was it. 

After two months of feeling like a ghost, he was surprised to see Luna was waiting for him inside the manor’s living room. The girl had begged the maids for Xeno’s whereabouts and they finally caved in, just telling her he was traveling with his parents, but by the August’s 1st he would be back home. 

Xeno didn’t know how to act. Luna was also part of their horrible plan and he wanted to cry by thinking how she was also laughing behind his back, but the albino felt tired and a friendly face was better than nothing. 

“Hi..” He softly whispered while leaving his suitcase inside the foyer. “I have a bit of jetlag, but I’m shocked to see you here.” Xeno was dying to ask about Stanley, but he didn’t want to be seen as weak; no more. “What happened?” He said while taking a seat by her side.

Luna looked up to him with a sad smile. Part of her was so worried that Xeno would force her out the second he saw her, but his exhaustion from his flights was possibly playing in her favor. The maids, even though Xeno and his family had been gone for so long, were quick to bring the two of them out some drinks. It surprised her to see her favorite sort of tea place in front of her. She had only had it a few times while here, but they remembered... after everything... 

She cleared her throat, taking the warm drink into her hands. "A lot has happened," she began, her thumbs caressing the cup. "Well, uhm... Hyoga isn't around anymore. I have no idea where he is, but we all expected that. It was all part... of the plan, you know...?" Luna had known that Stanley revealed everything to Xeno, but it still felt so strange to talk about it. "Mozu is also talking about moving away, and I... well, I've been thinking about community college. Something I can work while going to..." 

Her brows furrowed down at her drink, glancing up to Xeno. It had been the first time she had gotten the chance to talk to him after everything went down. "I didn't... take any of the money, not a single cent, I just wanted you to know that. It felt... dirty, disgusting. And Stanley, he... didn't take any of it either..." Just mentioning his name seemed to make Xeno's body tense up. There were a lot of things she came here to say, to tell Xeno... and Stanley was a big part of it.

"I... didn't come here to clear my name or anything. I just had some news to pass on to you, figured you deserved to know." Gulping, unable to even taste her tea yet, she began. "Stanley, he's... gone, now." 

The sudden stare that Xeno gave Luna made her regret her word choice, hurriedly putting the cup down as her hands went up, waving frantically. "N-not like...! I mean! He, uh. He left, left town. He..." Her hand then went to her neck, rubbing it nervously. "Military... marines, actually. Said it was always his plan, before... well, you."

Xeno had a personal record for two weeks without crying and Luna broke it in that mere instant. Left town. It sure felt weird, a part of him was hoping to see him around town, maybe bump into each other and start an awkward but casual talk, after all, they had both time to think things further, but of course Xeno closed every single door while he was away. 

“I’m...I’m glad, honestly.” But he was crying, vainly wiping away the tears that were diryting his face. “He never told me that, but I’m happy that he’s doing something.” So Stanley wasn’t going to attend the college they both chose; it now ached in his heart to know he would be wandering those halls alone. 

He took a deep breath. “Thank you for telling me this.” Everything was hard to process, he didn’t tell his parents about the whole auction fraud, he didn’t want to see Stanley behind bars, not at all. 

“I’m happy and surprised that you two didn’t accept any of the money.” It was a little light inside Luna and Stanley’s hearts, that despite the constant lies they were truly regretting their actions; although it wasn’t enough. 

“Is-Is that the only new?” Xeno started thinking about hundreads of different things, even that Stanley was already dating someone else, that they were laughing behind his back and Luna was recording everything or even that everything was a cruel prank and that stupid plan never existed, but those were just stupid thoughts and mere hopes.

"Honestly? Pretty much," Luna gave a sigh now. Seeing Xeno shed tears felt... weird. Should she tell him about all the tears that Stanley had given? It was enough that it surprised her, moments he tried to hide or have alone, and she never tried to dig... but she wasn't trying to reopen old wounds. Only a few months had passed. Things were still fresh, and Xeno's tears at hearing about Stanley's enrollment was proof at that. 

"Nothing has happened in this small little town. Even that uh... whole night sort of got swept under the rug after Hyoga and Stanley had that huge fight, everyone was terrified either of them were going to hurt anyone that tried to spread rumors... A few people did talk about it, but at most all you hear is that Hyoga stole some cash and ran off with it, and now no one can find him." Of course, everyone talked about Xeno's video for a good while... but Luna wasn't going to bring that up... 

Sipping at her tea, Luna felt a bit of calm overtake her. It was like she was able to close a book after having this conversation with Xeno. He knew everything now. No more secrets. "The summer has been super boring. Though, that Ryusui guy showed up in town a few weeks ago, was asking about Stanley when he saw me at the cafe - that's where I'm working now. You think a guy would get the hint, it wasn't like Stanley actually felt anything towards him... but I guess Stanley left an impression."

Xeno had just taken a sip of the warm tea, but he arched an eyebrow while sniffing hard at the mention of that guy. He clearly remembered Ryusui, a tall, blonde, pretty guy that was hitting nonstop on his ex-boyfriend; calling him darling and getting to close even if Xeno was just beside him. 

“What do you mean with Stanley left an impression?” He coughed dry, feeling his lips shaking. “He told me that Ryusui was hitting nonstop on him and that he didn’t even give him the time of day.” More tears were dripping down in a blink of an eye. “He knew him? Why would Stanley feel something towards him? He didn’t even know the guy’s name before.”

Luna stared at Xeno, her mouth slowly dropping. "He-... He didn't tell you... Oh my god, fucking hell Stanley," she put her cup down, unable to even talk about this sort of stuff with the hot drink in her hand. In fact, her hands reached forward, taking Xeno's hands and forcing him to also place his hot cup onto the coffee table. "All right, I'll... tell you... but I'm not saying it to hurt you, just that... you deserve to know..." 

Xeno's face was screaming that he already understood what her words meant, but she needed to at least explain what she knew. The things she witnessed, what she saw in the group chat, and what Stanley had vented to her over the summer. "It... was before Stanley uh... knew that he had feelings for you. Hyoga had been trying to tell him nonstop over our group chat that his feelings for you were fake, and then... challenged Stanley to prove it to all of us that he wasn't falling for you and putting the plan at risk, so... he met that guy in some hotel in the city." 

Her eyes fell down, unable to look Xeno in the eye as she continued, "I don't know exactly what they did, but I know... that sex was involved. And I know, too, that Stanley didn't really want to go through with it. Just.... fucking Hyoga, every time Stanley would try to back out, he'd bring up the picture of you and force him to go along with everything. And I saw it all, and never said a damn thing... it only got worse when they took that video last summer of you two together..." 

Luna glanced up then, brows knitted as she looked upon Xeno, "I know... that doesn't make it better. It doesn't take away what he did. But I can at least let you know that he claims to have hated every second of it, and never forgive himself for it..."

Stanley cheated on him. He was looking at Luna, trying to process the words but it was too hard, too impossible to believe. “When was this? When did this happen?” Luna didn’t want to talk more, knowing that she had spilled all the beans. “Please...I need to know…” His head was killing him, it was practically impossible for him to see straight as the constant tears were clouding his eyes and his heart...someone trampled on the pieces. 

The girl gave him more information and Xeno was slowly placing the puzzle pieces together; it was exactly the day before their small lake trip. Stanley disappeared during the whole afternoon and came home at morning hours, just feeling sad and hugging him for dear life; Xeno even believed him that his father punched him square on the face, but it was all a lie. 

Stanley, his Stanley returned home after having sex with another man and then make it up to him by professing his love on the lake. 

Xeno started sobbing and felt his whole body going numb; after everything the blonde did, he never even thought that Stanley cheated on him and that he bought every single life. He surely was pathetic. He was glad when Luna willingly embraced him and the albino completely crumbled right then and there; he wanted to sink to his knees and made a huge tantrum as the pain that was flowing from his body was as palpable as the frigid walls of the manor. Xeno was struggling to keep his tears silent and his arms wrapped around the girl, missing this kind of touch from another human being, even if his life was a complete mess right now.

“He cheated on me…” He kept saying as Xeno couldn’t believe those words. And Stanley even acted so offended when the albino asked him if he was clean. 

“What did I do, Luna?” He whined against her chest. “I wasn’t bothering anyone...I wasn’t even bothering you...I just didn’t want to share my notes...and you got so mad and stuck a gum on my hair...and I went to the bathroom to meet the love of my life and he...he completely destroyed me.” Xeno looked up at Luna’s watery eyes, at least she was crying with him. “What did I do? I was fine by myself....and now I can’t stand to be with myself.”

Luna couldn't do anything. She couldn't do a damn thing. In fact, she made it worse, but it was obvious that Xeno deserved to know. She could only pet his back softly, tears welling in her own eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, that's the most horrible part of it all." She sniffed, sleeve rising to wipe at her nose and eyes, "all of this is just... so fucked up, and you deserved none of it..." 

She wanted to reassure him. Tell him that despite the things Stanley did, the stupid choices he made, he really did love him. That a lot of his most horrible things were done because of the pressure Hyoga and the others had put on him. Even the pressure she put on him, long ago. But Xeno didn't deserve to hear that, Luna making excuses for Stanley's wrong doings. He deserved to be upset, to be truly angry for a while. She had no right in trying to take that away from him. 

"You're... a good person, Xeno," Luna said, taking the albino’s jawline into her hands. "I was a total bitch. Hell, I still sorta am. And you're going to go off to an amazing college and probably be the smartest person there, too. Leave this stupid shitty town behind. You're better than everyone here, than everyone here." She sniffed once more, giving a sad smile. "I... really did begin to think of you as my friend. Maybe someday, in the future, you could think of me as a friend again. But... right now, I don't think I deserve that title..."

Luna let go of Xeno, standing and fixing her skirt as she stood. "You've... gone through some truly shitty stuff, Xeno. And being by yourself... will let you think about a lot of it. And when you're at college... maybe you should just let yourself go all out. New people, new life, make some new friends, go to some parties, fuck everyone you meet. Maybe it'll help..." She reached down to take Xeno's hands into her own, thumbs rubbing at the back of his hands. "I... should go... seeing me probably isn't helping. But... maybe in a few semesters, when we get settled... I could visit your big fancy college...? We could get coffee, catch up, and you can tell me how amazing you're doing."

“Yeah…” He wetly chuckled. “You’re a bitch, but at least you were honest with me from the start. Or at least as honest as you could be.” Xeno took a huge breath, needing some fresh air to get inside his lungs, he was tired of crying but he didn’t know what else to do. “You hated me from the beginning, calling me names and constantly bullying me; even when…” He gulped. “When Stanley and I started dating, you hated to see me hanging around with you guys, I noticed the rolling eyes and the snarky remarks, but slowly...you started to like me and we get to talk a lot.”

“You were my second contact number.” Excluding his parents and of course Stanley was the first one. “And even if you got bored with my constant rambling, you were there.” Xeno wiped away some remaining tears with his sleeve. “We did things that I don’t regret. It was fun, although I don’t want to try it again, but it helped me to feel you closer...as a friend.” 

“You’re right about that, seeing you or any member of your gang isn’t going to help me, I’m a mess, but I also don’t want to be alone and…” Xeno started crying again, stretching his arms towards the girl and giggling a bit when she hugged him. “You’re my friend. My bitchy friend...please stay the night. I’m afraid of being alone, we can just talk and watch some movies.” Althought he was going to make sure to avoid any Stanley’s movies. “Just don’t talk about him. I heard enough and I’m not ready for more.” 

Everyone hurted him but not as deeply as Stanley. And Xeno was hating his heart and mind for constantly thinking about him, but he was gone and the albino wished with all his heart...that Stanley was at a better place than him. 

At least one of them deserved to not feel constantly misserable.

Luna shared a sad smile, tugging on Xeno's hands to make him stand. "All right, all right. You're lucky I don't work tomorrow. We can put on something real silly, but no romance movies." It worried her a bit, not wanting her presence to continue to remind Xeno of the things that had happened to him. But if he really, truly didn't want to be alone, she wasn't going to force him into that. But No More Stanley would be easy enough. Maybe. Before, he was all the guy ever talked about... but she supposed she could fill the night with other things. 

It became easier than she thought. Xeno seemed desperate to busy his mind with anything but silence or thoughts of Stanley. When she asked about his plans for study at college Xeno had gone wild, explaining all of his plans for science and astronomy. She tried to talk of her own plans, a desire to get into a nursing school, and Xeno was quick to encourage her. 

College was easy to talk about. Plans that were more concrete. Luna never imagined that she would be sleeping over once again at Xeno's manor, but as the night went on and the movies changed from comedies to nostalgic Disney movies, sleep found Xeno first. And Luna watched as he finally looked truly peaceful for the first time that night, after everything she had told him. It started to cause her eyes to water once more, but she wiped those away, not wanting her noises to wake him. 

Cuddling to the lush pillows, Luna could really only hope that college would be good for Xeno. Maybe he'd find someone new. Maybe he'd experiment. Or maybe he'd swear off love forever. She couldn't be sure. 

All she could really be positive about was the fact that Stanley would still be a huge impact on his life, even thousands of miles away.

Deception...The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being with us during this wild journey!!! We love this story too much, of course the Deception fic is over...but we'll continue the story soon in Part Two!! 
> 
> Sincerity...coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading it. We appreciate all your kudos and comments.


End file.
